Les Morceaux de son âme (TRADUCTION de Broken Mind Fractured Soul)
by Orin-RL
Summary: Fiction originale de SensiblyTainted. Et si l'histoire d'Harry Potter cachait une vérité bien plus sombre ? Alors qu'il s'apprête à rentrer en troisième année, Harry commence à s'inquiéter de ses trous de mémoires récurrents. (Severus Mentor, Neville ami, Maltraitance, TPS, etc.)
1. Prologue

**Les Morceaux de son âme**

(Broken Mind, Fractured Soul)

Par: **SensiblyTainted**

* * *

 **NOTE TRÈS IMPORTANTE SUR LA TRADUCTION :**

* * *

Ceci est une REPUBLICATION (c'est la troisième, car sevmia avait été la seconde à publier après moi) les onze premiers chapitres sont toujours disponibles sur son compte, et ils s'égraineront ici à mesure que je les corrige. Je suis actuellement en train de traduire le chapitre 12.

Falx Italiqua avait aussi traduit les 7 premiers chapitres. Nous nous en sommes aperçu un peu tard, et elle a gentiment accepté que nous utilisions sa traduction du chapitre 7, puisqu'elle a laissé de coté la traduction. Sa traduction des premiers chapitres, différente, est également visible sur son profil.

Quant à moi, j'espère vous emmener au moins jusqu'au chapitre 23 !

Comme la première fois, je ne _pourrais pas_ faire moi même la traduction des 800 000 mots de cette fiction. (il faut environ 1h /1000mots + relecture) ( **raison pour laquelle nous l'avons mise en suspens depuis presque 4 ans !** ) alors en avant, aidez-nous, et :

DÉNONCEZ(-VOUS?) LES TRADUCTEURS !

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

Défi d'EmySabath, l'auteur de la merveilleuse fiction 'Me, Myself, and I'. Si vous ne l'avez pas lue, je vous en prie, faites-le. Merci de la remercier d'être la bêta de cette histoire.

* * *

 **Prologue**

Traduction: Orin-rwo L

 _Beta: Misakichi_

Il y a bien plus à raconter à propos d'Harry Potter que ce qui saute aux yeux. Pour une grande partie du monde sorcier, c'est le sauveur, celui qui a anéanti le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Certains le voient comme une célébrité, une étoile dont on admire la gloire. D'autres, comme un ennemi responsable de leur chute. Quelques-uns le voient comme un adolescent, quelques autres, enfin, comme un ami. Tout le monde voit quelque chose de différent lorsqu'il jette son regard sur celui qui porte la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Peut-on alors vraiment s'étonner qu'Harry soit autant morcelé au plus profond de lui-même qu'en apparence ?

Laissez-moi commencer par le début et effacer toutes vos illusions sur l'histoire que vous avec tous entendu. Écoutez, et je vais vous révéler ce qui s'est réellement passé derrière ces deux yeux émeraude. Je vous raconterai la véritable histoire du jeune orphelin dont le destin était de nous sauver.

BMFS

La maison de Godric Hollow était une demeure accueillante dont l'intérieur était fait d'un bois chaleureux et de meubles d'un doux rouge doré. Elle rappelait à la plupart des gens les feux de cheminée, les feuilles d'automne, des choses heureuses. C'était Halloween. Souriant, James regardait les photos qu'ils avaient prises pendant l'après-midi. Lui et Lily étaient habillés en pirates et Harry portait un costume de chaton. Ils avaient joué, ri, et passé un moment merveilleux.

« J'aime bien celle-là. »

James sourit, ses yeux bruns brillant de joie quand il se tourna vers sa femme.

Lily prit la photo et se mit à rire. Dans celle-ci, elle berçait Harry. Le bébé était sur le dos, tentant d'attraper à deux mains une des banderoles d'Halloween dont Lily avait décoré la salle à manger. Elle pouvait presque entendre le rire cristallin de son fils alors que le garçon de la photo souriait et tentait d'attraper le bout de papier.

« Je pense que celle-ci est la meilleure. »

Lily montra celle où James était assis à table, une bouchée de ce qui ressemblait à du Pouding à mi-chemin de sa bouche, lorsque tout d'un coup, une bonne dose de purée de pommes de terre volait à travers l'image pour atterrir juste au-dessus de l'œil droit de James.

« Il vise bien, n'est-ce pas ? » dit James en souriant tendrement.

Elle l'embrassa chaleureusement tandis qu'il promenait sa main dans ses longs cheveux roux.

« Je vais le coucher. Je redescends tout de suite. »

« Tu ferais mieux de te presser, » répondit James d'une voix rauque en regardant sa jeune épouse quitter la pièce.

Elle lui envoya un baiser par-dessus l'épaule et emmena leur enfant dans sa chambre. Harry ne bougea pas lorsque sa mère le mit doucement dans son lit et poussa les couvertures de coton au-dessus de lui. Lily regarda son fils dormir paisiblement pendant quelques instants avant de se pencher pour placer un chaud baiser sur ses cheveux noirs.

Soudain, elle se redressa. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Lily se glissa hors de la chambre. Elle entendit des sorts, puis un rire, puis le silence. Ses yeux verts s'agrandirent.

Elle ne savait pas comment c'était possible, mais ils avaient été découverts et leurs protections avaient été franchies sans même qu'ils ne le sachent.

Paniquée, elle ferma la porte en la claquant et la verrouilla avant de se précipiter vers le lit dans lequel Harry s'était réveillé, en pleurs.

Lily le fit taire en agitant sa baguette au-dessus de lui alors qu'elle murmurait doucement. Une minute. Deux. Elle avait presque fini. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et les cris venant du bas retentirent, faisant pleurer Harry plus fort. Le Seigneur des ténèbres rigola, les yeux rouges flamboyant de plaisir. Lily serra Harry contre elle en lançant un regard meurtrier à l'homme, tandis qu'elle entendait James se faire torturer.

« Je pensais que votre mari, dont on vante autant les mérites, se battrait mieux que cela. Mes loyaux serviteurs sont venus à bout de lui en à peine quelques minutes. »

« Combien en a-t-il fallu ? » Cracha-t-elle. « Cinquante ? »

Il rit.

« Non, quelque chose plus prêt de vingt-deux. Peut-être en ai-je trop fait ? J'espère qu'il en restera assez pour tout le monde. Ils en veulent tous ».

« Bâtard. Tu ne gagneras pas. Tu finiras rampant au sol, » promit Lily. Les cris de son mari furent coupés de façon inquiétante alors qu'elle arrêtait de parler.

« Crucio, » siffla Voldemort.

Il regarda, souriant gentiment tandis que la femme convulsait en criant à l'agonie, refusant toujours de lâcher sa progéniture. Les cris du garçon devinrent plus frénétiques, ses yeux verts terrorisés alors que sa mère le serrait et le secouait. Il agita la baguette et la douleur s'arrêta, la laissant pantelante, recroquevillée autour de son enfant.

« Je me sens généreux. Je vais te laisser vivre, de sorte que tu puisses louer mon grand pouvoir. Va. Cours à ton maître. Je suis sûr qu'Albus pourra te réconforter. Va-t'en. »

« Non, » dit Lily d'une voix rauque, tremblante encore de douleur, « je ne vous laisserai pas tuer Harry. »

« Le garçon mourra cette nuit. Tu n'as pas besoin de périr avec lui. Va-t'en, idiote. Tu peux toujours moins bien t'en sortir, » ronronna-t-il en se rapprochant.

« Non ! S'il vous plaît ! »

Lily sanglotait à présent, la douleur de son corps commençant à se répandre dans son esprit.

« Pas Harry ! »

« Avada Kadava, » dit Voldemort presque paresseusement, et la jeune femme tomba sur le côté, morte, alors que l'enfant était toujours enveloppé dans ses bras mous.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ricana et leva sa baguette. Harry était devenu silencieux, ses yeux étaient grands et terrifiés. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres répéta le sort et l'éclair mortel claqua dans l'air. Au même moment, le sort que Lily avait fini de jeter quelques secondes avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'entre dans la chambre s'activa. La pureté de la magie de son sacrifice se joignit à celle que son enfant lança par instinct. Le vert percuta les deux sorts et retourna contre celui qui l'avait lancé, l'arrachant violemment à son corps.

Mais une pointe de vert était passée à travers l'écran des deux magies, coupant le front de l'enfant. Le garçon hurla à la douleur qui se propageait insidieusement dans tout son corps, se mêlant en même temps à son âme. Révulsé, Harry rejeta la douleur loin de son esprit conscient, fracturant un morceau de sa propre âme pour y échapper.

Alors que la maison explosait sous la vague de pouvoir qui s'échappait d'entre ses murs, Harry gisait inconscient dans les bras de sa mère morte. Au plus profond de son être, la petite partie de son âme rejetée pour contenir la douleur se mêla avec les ténèbres et devint quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose d'Autre. C'était insignifiant par rapport au reste de l'esprit de Harry qui l'enferma dans un profond sommeil dans son subconscient.

BMFS

Pétunia Dursley fut consternée lorsqu'elle trouva l'orphelin sur le seuil de sa porte. Mais en tant que mère, elle ne pouvait se détourner de l'enfant, même s'il venait de cette sœur qu'elle haïssait. Vernon accepta sa décision et ils estimèrent que l'enfant pouvait très bien ne pas être entaché de la même monstruosité que ses parents. Petunia, après tout, était restée pure malgré sa famille contaminée. Harry pourrait très bien se révéler comme elle.

Ainsi, pendant un peu plus de deux ans, Petunia traita Harry avec tolérance. Elle donnait toujours son attention à son fils d'abord, mais Harry était nourri et un deuxième lit était placé dans la chambre de Dudley. Elle baignait les deux garçons et leur donnait des jouets. La plupart du temps, elle laissait Harry jouer tout seul tandis qu'elle s'occupait de Dudley, mais elle n'essaya pas activement de blesser Harry.

Le garçon aux yeux verts était joyeux et heureux. Il ne semblait pas se préoccuper du manque d'attention et s'amusait avec lui-même. Certains jours, il pleurait pour sa mère et son père, mais Pétunia lui expliquait patiemment que ses parents étaient simplement morts. Au fil du temps, ces jours de larmes devinrent de moins en moins fréquents puisque Harry commença à comprendre que ses parents ne reviendraient jamais.

Cette acceptation – réticente – du garçon par les Dursley fut détruite lorsque Harry eut quatre ans.

La journée était mauvaise, pour commencer. Dudley piquait des colères depuis le début de la matinée, et la pauvre Pétunia était au bout du rouleau. Quand vint l'heure de la sieste, elle était épuisée. Dudley hurla, ne voulant pas faire de sieste, mais pour la première fois, Pétunia l'ignora. Harry regarda Dudley alors que celui-ci jetait de rage sa peluche préférée hors de son berceau. Le garçon se mit alors à crier plus fort que jamais.

Peu importait son épuisement, Pétunia ne pouvait se permettre d'ignorer Dudley quand il était si triste et bouleversé. Elle soupira profondément avant de retourner vers la chambre des enfants. Elle ouvrit la porte juste lorsque les cris de Dudley se muèrent en rire. Sa peluche flottait dans l'air, et tomba doucement dans ses bras. Les yeux de Pétunia se rivèrent sur Harry qui fronçait les sourcils sous la concentration. Elle fut soulagée. Dieu merci, ce n'était pas Dudley qui faisait ça. Mais son soulagement fut bientôt ravalé par la peur et la colère.

Elle fondit sur Harry et le frappa durement au visage.

« Espèce de monstre ! N'essaye pas de corrompre Dudley avec tes maléfices ! »

Harry commença à pleurer de douleur à cause du coup qu'il avait reçu et de la voix stridente qui lui faisait mal aux oreilles. Pétunia fût encore plus enragée par la peur de l'enfant et l'arracha de son berceau. Harry hurla lorsque son épaule se luxa.

Criant comme une hystérique, affolée par la monstruosité et l'horreur qu'était Harry, elle parcourut la maison frénétiquement à la recherche d'un endroit où le mettre. C'est alors qu'elle vit le placard sous l'escalier. Pétunia l'ouvrit violemment, jeta le garçon à l'intérieur, et le verrouilla fermement.

Quand Vernon arriva à la maison ce soir-là, il trouva toutes les choses qu'ils avaient achetées pour Harry brûlant dans la cour arrière. Il fut choqué, puis énervé lorsque sa femme lui dit en sanglotant ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt. Harry dormait à présent dans le placard, épuisé par la magie qu'il avait dépensée lorsque, désespérant de stopper la douleur, il l'avait utilisé pour se guérir lui-même. Il ne se réveilla pas lorsque le placard fut ouvert brusquement, mais ouvrit ses yeux vert, groggy, quand Vernon l'attrapa par les cheveux et l'en sortit.

« Garçon, je vais t'apprendre une leçon. Tant que je vivrai, et même si cela devait être ma dernière action, il n'y aura pas de monstruosité dans cette maison ! »

Et il abattit la ceinture

Le bambin cria lorsque celle-ci le frappa, laissant une traînée rouge derrière elle. La ceinture s'abattit plus d'une douzaine de fois, fouettant son dos, ses côtes, ses jambes, et une fois, son visage. La douleur était trop grande, encore, et sa conscience s'évada pour se protéger, laissant derrière elle la peine, la peur, et le remord.

« Je suis désolé, mon oncle, » sanglota le nouvel Autre. « Désolé ! sage, je serai sage ! »

« J'espère bien, Garçon, ou je te fous dehors pour que tu crèves dans le caniveau, » rugit Vernon avant de le jeter de nouveau dans son placard sombre.

BMFS

Quand Harry se réveilla dans le placard le jour suivant, il ne se souvenait pas du retour de Vernon le jour précédent. Ces souvenirs étaient désormais en possession de Garçon. L'Autre.

Pendant les mois qui suivirent, il ne fut pas beaucoup nourri et souvent puni d'être un monstre. Garçon émergeait à ces moments pour ramper et se soumettre. Il pleurait et demandait la grâce, et le pardon, qu'il ne recevrait jamais.

Harry ne se souvenait jamais de ce qui arrivait à Garçon. Il ne se souvenait pas être battu avec la ceinture de cuir tous les soirs pendant deux semaines. Il ne se souvenait pas quand Pétunia le mettait dehors pour le nettoyer avec le tuyau d'arrosage pour enlever l'odeur de la peur et de l'urine.

Ce dont Harry était conscient pendant ce temps, c'est qu'on lui disait de nettoyer son placard. La première fois, il lui fallut un jour entier pour retirer les bagages et les ordures qui y avaient été stockées, sans arrêt pour manger ou boire. Il trouva également de vieux jouets et heureusement, les cacha afin de pouvoir jouer avec lorsqu'il était enfermé.

BMFS

Tout ceci ne changea guère jusqu'au Noël de ses cinq ans. Pétunia décida qu'il pourrait peut-être servir à quelque chose. Elle se dirigea vers le placard, et l'ouvrit sans douceur. Harry l'avait entendu arriver et avait pu cacher le livre pour enfant qu'il avait récupéré lorsqu'il avait vu Dudley le jeter dans la poubelle.

« Garçon, sors d'ici et viens m'aider, » dit-elle en lui jetant un regard mauvais.

« Oui Tante Pétunia. »

Harry se leva pour faire ce qu'on lui disait.

« Tu ne peux pas m'aider comme ça, idiot ! Va te nettoyer. Rapidement ! »

Harry se précipita vers la salle de bain. Vingt minutes plus tard, toute la saleté et la poussière avaient été enlevées de sa peau. Il ne restait aucun signe des mauvais traitements. Avant que Garçon ne retourne au sommeil, il se guérissait toujours pour que Harry n'ait pas mal. Pétunia regarda le garçon d'un œil mauvais devant cette preuve qu'il utilisait toujours de vils pouvoirs, mais préféra ne rien dire. Non, vraiment, c'était une bonne chose qu'on ne puisse rien voir d'horrible sur lui.

« Va là et mélange la pâte à gâteau. »

« D'accord, » sourit Harry avant de se précipiter pour faire ce qu'elle lui disait.

Mais son bonheur fut bientôt réduit à néant. Pétunia s'acharnait à lui dire quelque chose de blessant avant de lui donner autre chose à faire. Elle lui dit que ses parents étaient mauvais et que c'est pour ça que lui aussi ne servait à rien. Elle lui expliqua également qu'il était un monstre et donc que personne ne l'aimerait jamais. Puis, lorsqu'il commença à pleurer, Pétunia le tapa.

« Ne t'avise pas de pleurer ! C'est de ta faute, sale petit morveux ! » Lui apprit-elle avant de le laisser.

De nouveau, face à quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter, Harry fit ce qu'il avait appris à faire.

La partie de son esprit nouvellement mise à part se détacha de Harry et Pétunia lui apprit comment cuisiner et nettoyer. Plus tard, elle lui apprendrait aussi à s'occuper du jardin.

Influencée uniquement par sa tante, la nouvelle personnalité décida qu'elle était aussi une fille. Quand elle parvint à réaliser que Pétunia était le nom d'une fleur, elle sourit et prit le nom de Rose pour elle-même. Ainsi elle pourrait être comme la femme qui formait son modèle, à qui elle s'empressait de plaire, cherchant son amour.

Rose émergeait dès que Pétunia avait besoin d'aide pour la cuisine et le jardin. Elle lut tous les livres d'étiquette que Pétunia mit entre ses mains. Quand Pétunia invitait les ménagères du quartier avec elle, Rose les servait avec un sourire poli et doux. Elle ne parlait que rarement, et les seules choses qu'elle ait jamais dit étaient 'puis-je', 'merci' et 'bonjour'.

Même lorsqu'une des femmes allait essayer de l'intégrer dans une conversation, Rose ne ferait que hocher ou secouer la tête. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'elle voulait être impolie. Rose n'était pas comme les autres personnalités. Elle avait un handicap. Elle était sourde. La seule chose qui la guidait était son étrange habilité à savoir comment les gens autour d'elle se sentaient, lui permettant de correctement deviner leurs besoins. Et la seule façon dont elle avait été capable d'apprendre et d'obéir Pétunia était parce qu'elle pouvait lire sur les lèvres.

Mais son handicap était bien plus une bénédiction qu'un réel handicap, car il lui permettait de se protéger contre les paroles blessantes de sa tante et de continuer à sourire et servir avec politesse, ce qui était l'essentiel. Et si elle avait agi d'une autre façon, elle aurait été obligée de se retirer et de laisser sa place à Garçon pour s'en occuper.

BMFS

Alors, Harry grandit croyant que sa famille le négligeait et l'ignorait, l'enfermant et le nourrissant rarement. En vérité, Rose mangeait tous les jours au petit-déjeuner et avec Pétunia pour le thé. Mais leur corps commun restait maigre parce que l'essentiel de cette énergie était utilisé par Garçon lorsque Vernon revenait à la maison avec le besoin de se défouler. Harry avait très peu de souvenirs de la maison en dehors du placard sombre, mais il était toujours très conscient lorsqu'il était à l'école.

Harry aimait l'école de tout son cœur. Il aimait être à la lumière et avec des gens qui le traitaient comme un être humain. Dudley avait une classe d'avance et il pouvait se permettre d'être intelligent et espiègle sans craindre d'être puni pour ça. La cour de récréation était une tout autre question. Harry trouvait pour cela une raison de rester à l'intérieur avec les professeurs pour éviter d'être blessé par son cousin, qui était plus fort et plus vieux.

Il était de loin le garçon le plus intelligent de sa classe, ayant appris par lui-même comment lire avant l'école primaire et absorbant toutes les autres choses comme une éponge affamée. Quand il entendit parler de sauter une classe, Harry commença à cacher ses progrès et à donner de mauvaises réponses. Les enseignants lui demandèrent ce qui n'allait pas, mais il répondit simplement qu'il n'avait pas encore appris les nouvelles choses, tandis que celle d'avant lui avait été enseignée par sa tante et son oncle. Ils acceptèrent ça, et il ne fut plus question de sauter une classe. Harry en fut soulagé, très heureux de ne pas être forcé d'aller dans la même classe que Dudley.

BMFS

Et c'est ainsi que Harry grandit et Rose avec lui. Mais Garçon ne semblait pas grandir ou devenir plus mature. Il restait un enfant de cinq ans sans défense, plongé dans un monde de douleurs et de punitions sans fin. Ignorant de cela, Harry était à peu près heureux. Mais cela changea lentement alors qu'Harry approchait son huitième anniversaire.

Harry vit Dudley avoir des retenues et des réunions avec ses parents et ses enseignants pour son tempérament d'enfant gâté et violent. Il n'aurait pas dû savoir la raison pour laquelle Dudley était puni, mais il avait espionné lors des réunions et avait entendu ce que les professeurs avaient à dire sur son cousin. Cela le fit réfléchir.

Il savait que Dudley était mauvais. Pétunia et Vernon savaient lui dire très rapidement la façon dont il devait se comporter, et Harry essayait tant bien que mal de leur obéir. Mais Dudley transgressait toutes ces règles, et était récompensé pour ça. À la maison, le garçon hurlait et frappait ses parents, et ils se contentaient de le gronder gentiment en lui donnant tout de même ce qu'il demandait. Pétunia et Vernon se battaient avec les enseignants, disant qu'ils se trompaient sur leur précieux Dudley.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry commença à connaître la colère. Il commença à réaliser que rester dans son placard à balais n'était pas juste ou bien, et commença à haïr Dudley pour échapper aux sanctions pour son mauvais comportement, pour être chéri et récompensé même s'il ne le méritait pas. Vernon vit le nouveau regard d'Harry à travers ses yeux couleur émeraude et le fustigea.

« N'essaye même pas de nous regarder de cette façon, Garçon. Espèce de monstre ! » Hurla-t-il en battant Harry sur le sol de ses mains et de ses pieds.

Les côtes brisées, les deux avant-bras démis, la pommette fracturée, les yeux loin d'être épargnés, les tibias brisés, Garçon hurlait à l'agonie. La douleur étant trop grande pour qu'il puisse crier qu'il était désolé, qu'il ne le referait plus. Finalement, même Garçon ne put le supporter et plongea dans l'inconscience.

Harry ne se réveilla pas avant trois jours. Quand il le fit, il était guéri, mais même la magie réparatrice de Garçon n'avait pu réparer le délicat tissu de ses yeux. Il aurait besoin de lunettes pour toujours après cela.

Il ne se rappela pas avoir été en colère contre Dudley. Il ne ressentit jamais la haine et la colère pour la façon dont il était traité. Au lieu de cela, ces émotions noires furent détournées. Et l'obscurité dormant au plus profond de l'inconscient du garçon, l'obscurité qui avait été placée là par le sort du Seigneur des ténèbres, plus profondes que Garçon ou Rose, fut nourrie et commença à lentement croître et se renforcer.

BMFS

Quelques années plus tard, Harry était assis dans son placard.

Fatigué de l'obscurité, il pencha sa tête pour écouter attentivement. Pétunia était dans la cuisine à faire on ne sait quoi et Dudley jouait à des jeux vidéo dans le salon. Vernon était toujours au travail. Se sentant en sécurité, Harry entrouvrit doucement la porte du placard, permettant à la lumière d'y entrer. Puis, il se retourna et découvrit la cachette de jouets brisés et de livres qu'il avait cachés sous le plancher de son lit.

Décidé, il attrapa quelques militaires mutilés et s'assit pour pouvoir les étaler sur son matelas. Il mit soigneusement sept hommes d'un côté et cinq de l'autre. Il les fit manœuvrer avec soin, s'imaginant le chef du plus petit escadron :

Il regarda le terrain accidenté puis revint au rapport qu'un de ses éclaireurs lui avait remis. Le nombre de ses ennemis était sept, et ils étaient répartis en un demi-cercle faisant face à ses troupes. Ce serait difficile, mais il savait qu'il pouvait emmener ses hommes de l'autre côté. Ordonnant à deux de ses hommes de mener un leurre, Harry mena son équipe à travers la fente, puis à tenir leur position et tirer dans le dos des autres. Harry sourit et leva les bras triomphalement. La victoire !

Le courrier arriva dans la boîte aux lettres et, aussi rapide que la pensée, Harry avait rangé ses jouets sous le lit et fermé la porte du placard avant que sa tante ne passe dans le couloir pour le récupérer.

« Dudley ! Ton bulletin est arrivé, » appela-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Dudley retournait à l'école tous les étés. Le gros garçon blond se débrouillait toujours bien pour ses devoirs, mais ses tests étaient épouvantables. Pour certaines classes, ça allait, mais pour d'autres, non. Ses parents en étaient venus à croire que c'était l'anxiété qui lui faisait rater ses tests et qui était la cause d'une telle différence entre ses notes. Dudley s'empressa de jouer sur ça autant qu'il le pouvait. Harry se souvenait ce que son cousin avait dit au principal et à ses parents :

« Je connais toutes les réponses, vraiment ! J'étudie vraiment beaucoup et j'ai toujours des notes parfaites pour mes devoirs. Mais quand je me retrouve devant un test, ça s'en va. Je suis vraiment désolé ! »

Harry renifla avec un ricanement. Son cousin ne savait _jamais_ rien. La raison pour laquelle ses devoirs étaient parfaits, c'était qu'Harry les faisait pour lui. Secouant sa tête, Harry soupira. Ce n'était pas comme si cela l'embêtait vraiment. Pétunia le laissait en dehors de son placard pour faire ses devoirs, donc le travail supplémentaire n'était pas ce qui l'embêtait. De plus, il s'embêtait avec ce qu'il apprenait dans sa classe et le travail de Dudley était plus difficile. Pas de beaucoup, mais c'était suffisant.

« Dudleynouchet ! Regarde ! Tu as eu un C ! » Hurla Pétunia de sa voix haut-perchée. « Oh, je suis si fière de toi, Dudley ! Pourquoi ne pas aller faire du shopping demain pour célébrer ça ? »

« Cool. Je veux une nouvelle veste. Et il y a un nouveau jeu auquel je veux jouer. »

Harry soupira et revint à sa rêverie. Sa tête se tourna cependant lorsque sa tante lui ordonna d'aller préparer le dîner. Rose sortit en rampant et fit un doux sourire à sa tante avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Elle prit son tablier et l'attacha parfaitement avant de se tourner vers le frigo.

Pétunia regarda le garçon repousser ses cheveux noirs sauvages de devant ses yeux avant de se mettre à préparer le dîner. Ses mains fines coupant délicatement les légumes et commençant à faire les sauces pour les viandes cuisant dans le four. Elle fronça les sourcils.

Il y avait quelque chose de différent chez ce garçon quand il faisait la cuisine. La façon dont il se déplaçait, son sourire. Ils n'étaient pas les mêmes que lorsqu'il se préparait pour l'école ou faisait ses devoirs. Secouant la tête, elle se dirigea vers le salon pour le remettre en ordre. Ce n'était comme si elle en avait quelque chose à faire.

BMFS

Le jour suivant, Rose était en train de plier le linge alors que sa famille prenait le petit-déjeuner qu'elle avait préparé. Elle sentit leur satisfaction et sourit joyeusement. Du coin de l'œil elle vit une lettre épaisse passer à travers la boîte aux lettres. Elle savait que c'était dimanche. Le courrier n'arrivait pas le dimanche. Ce devait être important.

« Puis-je ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'entendre, mais sa voix était plus douce et haute que celle d'Harry. Pétunia fronça les sourcils, et, sentant sa confusion, la jeune fille fit un geste vers la porte d'entrée.

 _« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »_ Rose lut sur les lèvres pincées de sa tante.

Rose pensait ne pouvoir dire que 'puis-je', 'merci' et 'bonjour' correctement. Mais elle essaya de dire courrier. Elle se concentra sur ses lèvres et les fit bouger de la façon dont elle savait qu'elles le devaient, mais sa voix forma 'carrier'. La colère de Vernon émergea tandis qu'il pensait que Harry se moquait de sa femme. Il claqua sa fourchette sur la table. Rose ne pouvait pas l'entendre, mais elle tourna la tête pour le regarder avec des grands yeux, ayant senti la montée de colère.

 _« Va le chercher, »_ dit sèchement Pétunia.

Rose n'entendit pas et ne vit pas que sa tante avait parlé, son attention tournée vers son Oncle.

Vernon devint violet.

 _« Es-tu sourd ! Écoute ta tante avant que je ne batte cette arrogance hors de toi, Garçon ! »_

Rose tourna rapidement sa tête pour regarder sa tante. Fronçant les sourcils, Pétunia répéta l'ordre et regarda Harry sortir de la pièce délicatement. Vernon marmonnait dans sa barbe et Dudley ricana sous ses céréales. Il aimait tellement lorsque ses parents s'en prenaient à Harry. C'était tellement amusant à regarder.

Rose ramassa l'enveloppe et fut choquée par ce qui était écrit dessus : ' _Harry Potter, le placard sous l'escalier'._ Elle savait qui était Harry et Garçon, mais ne pensait pas beaucoup à eux. Ce n'est pas comme si elle ne les avait jamais rencontrés. Mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire, donc elle se retira.

Harry regarda l'enveloppe curieusement. Il lut l'adresse et eut le souffle coupé. C'était pour lui ! Il n'avait jamais eu de courrier avant et c'était dimanche, donc ça devait être très important.

Souriant, il se préparait à l'ouvrir, mais la lâcha en sursautant lorsque son Oncle beugla :

« Qu'est-ce qui prend tant de temps, Garçon ? »

Harry ne pouvait que penser que son oncle l'avait réveillé pour qu'il aille chercher ce qui était arrivé, et qu'il avait obéi, encore endormi, ne se réveillant qu'à présent. Mais il ne voulait pas donner cette lettre à son Oncle. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais voir ce dont il s'agissait, et c'était la sienne . Il jeta donc l'enveloppe dans son placard en passant et entra dans la cuisine, sa tête docilement baissée.

« Je suis désolé, mon oncle, il n'y avait rien. »

Vernon tourna pourpre et vola de sa chaise. La tête de Harry se redressa rapidement, et Garçon resurgit. Il se recroquevilla, ses mains couvrant sa tête alors qu'il se penchait sur ses genoux. Déjà, il disait qu'il était désolé, et qu'il ne le ferait plus jamais.

Vernon jura et cria en battant l'enfant terrorisé.

« Vernon, tu vas être en retard. Tu as une réunion que le manager a prévue pour ce matin, tu te souviens ? » Dis indifféremment Pétunia au bout de quelques minutes.

« Je reviendrai, Garçon ! » Grogna Vernon, et il le piétina pour embrasser la joue de Pétunia avant d'attraper sa veste de costume, et de partir en trombe de la maison.

« Retournes dans ton placard, » dit Pétunia en détournant le nez, ne voulant pas regarder le dégoûtant garçon qui saignait.

« Oui, tante. Je suis désolé. Tellement désolé, » gémit Garçon.

Puis, il rampa dans son placard et s'y effondra. Pleurant, impuissant, sa magie agit doucement, soulageant la forte douleur et lui permettant de se retirer.

Harry ouvrit ses yeux. Il était dans son placard. Avec un grand sourire, il chercha de la main l'enveloppe. Ses doigts la frôlèrent, et il écouta assidûment. Il ne pouvait entendre ni Pétunia, ni Dudley. Avec précaution, il entrouvrit la porte du placard et ouvrit la lettre. Il avait à peine fini de lire la première ligne quand la porte s'ouvrit en un battement. Dudley se tenait là avec un grand sourire. Il était venu chercher Harry pour jouer à la Chasse-au-Harry, mais était encore plus heureux de trouver Harry en train de faire quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas.

« Maman ! » hurla-t-il de toute la force de ses poumons. « Le monstre a une lettre ! Il a menti à papa! »

Pétunia se précipita depuis le jardin jusqu'au placard. Son fils était en train de bloquer la petite ouverture et semblait être en difficulté. Il tentait d'arracher la lettre à Harry, mais Harry n'était pas près d'abandonner cette fois. Sa rage fut absorbée alors même qu'elle se formait, le laissant seulement un peu en colère, désespéré et frustré.

« Dudley, lâche ! » Pleura-t-il, essayant d'extirper sa petite main de la prise suante de son cousin. « C'est à moi. Laisse-moi la lire, s'il te plaît ! »

« Pousse-toi, Dudley ! » Ordonna Pétunia, et Dudley se poussa à contrecœur. Elle extirpa alors un Harry tortillant de son placard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Garçon ? Tu crois que c'est amusant de lire le courrier d'autres personnes. »

« Non, » répondit Harry, tenant toujours la lettre ouverte. « Elle était adressée à moi, regarde ! »

Elle lut l'enveloppe et se figea. Elle connaissait cette écriture. C'était la même que celle laissée sur le panier d'Harry. Le sang se drainant de son visage, elle prit la lettre des mains du garçon de toute sa force et lui renvoya un coup au visage.

Garçon gémit et se blottit à ses pieds, pleurant en demandant son pardon. Poussant alors un cri, elle le frappa de toutes ses forces, ses longs ongles perçant sa peau jusqu'au sang.

« Va dans ton placard ! » Cria-t-elle. « Je demanderai à Vernon de s'occuper de toi. »

BMFS

Harry ne pouvait contenir son désarroi lorsqu'il se retrouva dans le sombre placard. Pourquoi avait-elle pris la lettre et l'avait-elle enfermé de nouveau ? C'était la sienne ! Il devrait être autorisé à la lire . Peut-être qu'elle avait déjà mis les morceaux déchirés à la poubelle. Il pourrait les retrouver discrètement cette nuit. Cela ne prendrait pas beaucoup de temps pour qu'il les remette ensemble et puisse lire le message. Souriant d'anticipation, il attendit que la nuit tombe, se demandant qui pouvait lui avoir écrit.

Harry se faufila bel et bien hors de son placard cette nuit-là, mais il n'y avait aucun morceau dans la poubelle. Pétunia les avait brûlés. Déçu, il se glissa de nouveau dans son placard, mais au petit matin, d'autres lettres arrivèrent. Chaque jour, il tentait d'en faufiler une dans son placard, mais son oncle l'arrêtait toujours et le jetait dans son placard pour le reste de la journée.

Ce qui se passait en réalité, c'est que Vernon battait Garçon jusqu'à l'inconscience avant de le balancer, le corps meurtri et brisé, dans le sombre placard. Il détruisit toutes les lettres et alla jusqu'à prendre des congés pour arrêter toutes celles qui essayeraient de rentrer. Pétunia devenait hystérique et Dudley ne rigolait plus vraiment et devenait de plus en plus effrayé à mesure que la colère de son père s'aggravait. Finalement, Vernon craqua et finit par leur dire qu'ils partaient en vacance sur une île.

« Pas la moindre lettre ou un de ces foutus oiseaux ne pourra nous y trouver, » jura-t-il.

Harry fut largement ignoré pendant le voyage, et il en était bien content. Il était fatigué et supposait que l'inquiétude engendrée par ces lettres ne lui permettait pas de dormir correctement la nuit.

En réalité, cette fatigue était due aux quantités massives d'énergie que Garçon utilisait pour les maintenir en vie.

Il fallut près de dix heures pour rejoindre l'île et Vernon ne s'arrêta pas une seule fois. Même pas lorsque Pétunia dit qu'elle allait devoir trouver des toilettes. Harry en fut choqué. D'habitude, il faisait tout pour que sa 'Pet'* (animal de compagnie, NDT) soit heureuse. Il se demanda sombrement ce qu'ils désespéraient tant de lui cacher.

Que pouvaient bien contenir ces lettres ?

Ces pensées empêchèrent Harry de dormir cette nuit-là. La tempête qui battait au-dehors n'aidait pas non plus et Harry passa son temps à fixer le plafond de la cabane proche de la ruine dans laquelle Vernon les avait traînés. Il fut le premier à ressentir les tremblements du sol et roula sur le ventre, l'excitation parcourant ses veines alors qu'il regardait vers la porte d'entrée. Quelque chose arrivait. Mais comment ? La cabane se trouvait au large de la côte et le propriétaire avait assuré qu'il ne possédait qu'un bateau pour s'y rendre.

En dépit de cela, la porte tremblait sous la force de ce qui essayait d'entrer. Dudley bondit du canapé en criant. Vernon et Pétunia accoururent dans la pièce, portant tous deux leurs chemises de nuit. Harry regarda stupidement l'énorme fusil de chasse que Vernon agrippait de son gros poing. La personne qui tentait de défoncer la porte ignora les avertissements de Vernon, et la fit sauter de ses gonds.

Tout le monde resta silencieux quand Hagrid entra et se présenta en remettant la porte en place. Harry fixa avec émerveillement l'immense homme qui venait d'insulter Dudley et de jeter un fusil tordu dans le coin de la pièce. Le carton rectangulaire un peu abîmé que Hagrid lui tendit avec un grand sourire était assez pour le mettre en état de choc. Tremblantes, ses mains pâles le prirent.

« C'est pour moi ? » Chuchota-t-il, submergé par trop d'émotions pour les identifier. « C'est vraiment mon anniversaire ? »

« Bien sûr que ça l'est, » dit Hagrid d'un ton bourru. « Connais pas ton anniversaire ? »

Harry fit non de la tête sans rien dire. Il était trop occupé à ouvrir le cadeau pour remarquer le regard meurtrier que Hagrid lança à sa famille. À l'intérieur, il y avait un gâteau au chocolat avec les lettres 'Joyeux Anniversaire, Harry'. Il regarda le géant et sourit.

« Merci, euh... Hagrid. Mais... puis-je vous demander... qui êtes-vous ? »

« C'est vrai, je ne t'ai rien dit de plus que mon nom, » dit Hagrid en souriant au petit garçon. « Je suis le gardien des clés de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. »

Ce qui suivit était la vérité à propos du passé de Harry. Que ses parents, Lily et James Potter, avaient été assassinés par Voldemort, et que Harry avait été le seul à survivre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas été revu après ce soir-là. Harry se tenait silencieusement, absorbant toutes les informations, réalisant pourquoi sa tante et son oncle l'avaient caché dans le placard tout ce temps, et le traitaient durement. Seules la menace que Hagrid proféra à Vernon et la queue-de-cochon qui poussa sur Dudley lui arrachèrent un petit sourire.

Harry était encore dans le brouillard lorsque Hagrid l'emmena à Londres puis sur le Chemin de Traverse le jour suivant. Il n'avait jamais rêvé que quelque chose de si merveilleux lui arrive. Mais son humeur joyeuse s'évanouit lorsqu'il entra dans le Chaudron Baveur et que tout le monde commença à le fixer avec des grands yeux et murmurer derrière son dos. Il n'aimait pas cette attention malsaine. Il n'aimait pas les regards pressants, presque affamés que lui lançait les gens de la pièce ou plus tard, du Chemin de Traverse.

C'est à ce moment qu'il sortit de l'hébétude dans laquelle il se trouvait depuis que Hagrid était venu le chercher. Il réalisa que le monde sorcier allait être loin de la perfection et qu'il avait intérêt de faire attention pour ne s'attirer de sérieux ennuis, surtout qu'il ne savait même pas à quoi s'attendre. Harry décida d'apprendre aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, ceci incluant ce que Hagrid était venu chercher à Gringotts.

Chez Madame Malkin, il rencontra un garçon blond qui allait aussi à Poudlard. Harry parla peu, mais essaya de rassembler le maximum d'informations en laissant l'autre parler. C'était difficile de cacher l'immensité de son ignorance, mais avant que les ajustements soient finis, Harry vient à comprendre que les Sorciers n'étaient pas unis, qu'il y avait différentes factions, comme dans le monde normal, et qu'il existait un sport très populaire appelé Quidditch. Il était plutôt content de ce qu'il avait réussi à apprendre en quelques minutes.

Il apprit des choses encore plus intéressantes en achetant sa baguette.

Il passa le mois suivant chez les Dursley, pensant à tout ce qu'il avait appris dans ses nouveaux livres d'école. Pétunia et Vernon le laissèrent tranquille la majeure partie du temps, le déplaçant en fait dans la deuxième chambre de Dudley et l'y enfermant jusqu'au début de l'année. Ils ne mentionnèrent même pas Hedwige qui entrait et sortait de la chambre quand elle le voulait. Dudley était si effrayé de Harry qu'il ne se plaignit même pas lorsqu'il fut contraint de céder sa deuxième chambre. Mais le jour précédant la rentrée, Vernon déverrouilla la porte et entra dans la chambre de Harry. Le garçon s'assit tranquillement sur son lit.

« Je te préviens, Garçon, » dit-il avec une malice insidieuse. Harry le regarda avec les yeux élargis tandis que Garçon tremblait au fond de lui et se préparait à prendre sa place. Vernon colla sa face contre celle de Harry en agrippant son col.

« Parle de nous à une seule de ces monstruosités, et tu le regretteras. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Pas un foutu mot, Garçon. Pas un. »

« Oui, » oncle Vernon, murmura Harry craintivement. Dans sa mémoire, il n'avait jamais vu son oncle si effrayant. Vernon grogna et recula pour prendre sa ceinture. Garçon retira Harry de force.

 **Fin du Prologue.**


	2. La Pierre philosophale

**Les Morceaux de son âme**

 **Broken Mind, Fractured Soul**

Par: **SensiblyTainted**

* * *

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_

Pour prévenir toute confusion. Quand les Autres émergent, le corps de Harry ne change pas physiquement. La façon dont ils sont décrits dans la chambre de l'âme dans ce chapitre est simplement la façon dont ils se perçoivent.

* * *

 **La Pierre philosophale**

Traduction: _Orin-rwo.L._

 _Betas: Harry-Drago & Misakichi_

 _« Je te préviens, Garçon, » dit-il avec une malice insidieuse. Harry le regarda avec les yeux élargis tandis que Garçon tremblait au fond de lui et se préparait à prendre sa place. Vernon colla sa face contre celle de Harry en agrippant son col._

 _« Parle de nous à une seule de ces monstruosités, et tu le regretteras. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Pas un foutu mot, Garçon. Pas un. »_

 _« Oui, » oncle Vernon, murmura Harry craintivement. Dans sa mémoire, il n'avait jamais vu son oncle si effrayant. Vernon grogna et recula pour prendre sa ceinture. Garçon retira Harry de force._

BMFS

Au petit matin, même Garçon n'avait pu guérir Harry de toutes ses blessures. Le jeune adolescent supposa qu'il avait mal dormi, après tout, c'était la première fois qu'il dormait dans un vrai lit. Et il se souvint de l'avertissement de son Oncle. Il résonnait encore dans ses oreilles. Qui passerait une bonne nuit après ça ? - non pas qu'il n'ait jamais imaginé parler des Dursley à Poudlard... Il serait sans doute occupé avec bien d'autres choses. En fait, il avait l'intention de penser à sa famille aussi peu que possible.

Harry envoya un sourire narquois à Dudley lorsqu'il sortit de la voiture avec ses nouvelles affaires. Dudley gémit. Ils allaient l'emmener à l'hôpital pour enlever sa queue. Harry espérait que ce serait vraiment douloureux. Il était plutôt content de lui lorsqu'il poussa son chariot jusqu'à la plateforme en suivant une famille de roux.

Lorsque le plus jeune des garçons le retrouva seul dans un compartiment et qu'il s'y assit, Harry employa la même méthode pour s'informer qu'avec le blond. Il réalisa très vite que celui-ci devait appartenir à l'autre camp. Alors que Ron décrivait les maisons de Poudlard et en particulier combien celle de Serpentard était mauvaise, il se rappela la fierté du blond d'aller dans cette dernière. Il se rappela également qu'il avait appelé Hagrid 'serviteur'.

Après l'irruption de Draco dans leur compartiment, Harry savait qu'il ne voulait pas aller à Serpentard même s'il était bien conscient de posséder bien plus de traits de cette maison que des autres, sauf peut-être Gryffondor. Il ne voulait pas être dans la même maison que celui qui avait tué ses parents et qui était le responsable de sa vie misérable chez les Dursley.

Il ne dit rien pendant le reste du voyage, et écouta le roux.

Le stress s'accumula en lui jusqu'à la rupture lorsque le Choixpeau déclara qu'il irait bien à Serpentard.

Ce fut comme si quelque chose se brisait dans son esprit. Comme un brusque changement dans la pression de l'air.

Le stress disparut après un petit vertige. Il se sentit confiant, et se redressa. Le Choixpeau devint étrangement silencieux avant de proclamer : « Gryffondor ! »

Sans qu'Harry ne s'en soit rendu compte, il lui manquait à présent de nouvelles parts de son passé.

Toutes les inquiétudes qu'il avait eues dans le train, et les moments plus serpentards où il avait rusé pour se venger de Dudley, ou de ses amis, étaient effacés pour être stockés dans une autre personnalité. Il ne se souvenait même plus que le Choixpeau avait voulu le mettre à Serpentard.

Il sourit largement et courut joyeusement jusqu'à Ron à la table des lions.

BMFS

Silas observa l'endroit où il était, sachant qu'il n'était désormais plus une part de Harry. Il se trouvait dans une chambre pourvue d'une bibliothèque vide, d'une chaise de lecture noire, un lit avec des draps d'un vert profond, et d'un miroir en pied. Il se déplaça devant lui pour observer sa réflexion. Il paraissait deux ans plus vieux que Harry, près de treize ans.

Il portait des robes de Serpentard par-dessous lesquelles se trouvaient une chemise de soie blanche, un pantalon noir parfaitement ajusté et des chaussures noires cirées. Il avait des cheveux noirs, peignés et doux, qui étaient placés derrière ses oreilles. Son visage était similaire à celui de Harry, sans être tout à fait identique, et ses yeux étaient un mélange hypnotique de bleu et de gris.

Satisfait de son apparence, il marcha vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

Il connaissait l'existence des Autres et savait ce qu'ils faisaient pour Harry, mais avait envie de les voir par lui-même. Il se trouva dans une sorte de salon, neutre. La moquette était blanche, l'unique canapé, noir, et les rideaux aux murs étaient faits d'une sorte de velours noir.

Il y avait trois autres portes. Il alla vers la porte la plus proche de la sienne. C'était une porte rectangulaire sans fioritures, blanche, alors que la sienne était faite d'acajou foncé dont le haut formait un demi-cercle. Il ouvrit la porte blanche pour trouver Rose.

La fillette de onze ans était recroquevillée dans son lit, souriant largement alors qu'elle rêvait. Il y avait une grande fenêtre qui laissait passer la lumière dorée du soleil dans la pièce. Des plantes et des herbes de toutes sortes étaient disposées devant celle-ci, sans conteste entretenues avec amour. Des livres de cuisine se tenaient sur une petite étagère. Un miroir en pied argenté se trouvait d'un côté, et de l'autre, une chaise en peluche blanche. Un tablier était suspendu à la porte par un crochet en argent. Et les outils de jardinage étaient disposés sur une table près de la fenêtre.

La moquette était blanche, tandis que le couvre-lit était d'un rose pétant parsemé de rose rougeâtre. Les murs étaient bleu ciel. Tout était impeccable, y compris Rose. La petite fille avait une tresse de cheveux blonds jusqu'à la taille, ses lèvres étaient comme une pétale de rose, sa jupe en froufrous blancs descendait jusqu'aux genoux. Des chaussures blanches étaient disposées proprement près du lit. Sa tête se tourna et elle ouvrit des yeux bleus endormis pour le regarder. La confusion passa sur son visage.

« Je suis Silas, » lui dit-il. « Je vais garder un œil sur Harry pour m'assurer qu'il ne fasse rien de stupide. Tu peux dormir. »

Elle hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Il ferma la porte doucement derrière lui, bien que conscient de sa surdité. L'autre porte était une réplique parfaite du placard de Privet Drive. Il eut un petit rire noir et l'ouvrit, se baissant pour entrer. L'intérieur était similaire au placard et il dut s'accroupir.

Le matelas pitoyable était poussé au fond au lieu d'être sur le côté, comme dans le vrai placard. Et sur celui-ci, se tenait un garçon de cinq ans. Les yeux du garçon s'ouvrirent d'un coup. Les iris étaient noirs, plein de larmes, de désespoir, et de douleur.

Silas ignora les excuses et les supplications de ne pas lui faire mal que gémissait le garçon pendant qu'il regardait le corps nu et affamé. Il ne restait quasiment plus un millimètre de peau qui ne soit couvert de contusions, de coupures, de brûlures, de coups de ceinture ou de fouet.

Sachant que Garçon ne pourrait pas comprendre ce qu'il dirait, il s'éloigna en silence et referma la porte du placard pour le laisser reposer en paix.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule autre porte. C'était quelque chose que vous auriez pu trouver dans un château fait de pierre de taille et de fer forgé. Silas ouvrit la porte. La pièce était noire, l'ombre était partout. Mais, tout au fond, il pouvait distinguer un petit homme très blanc. Tout ce que Silas pouvait en voir était ses mains blanches aux vicieuses griffes noires, qui étaient repliées sur le torse de l'homme au visage cadavérique.

Pas même les lèvres, les joues où les paupières n'avaient de couleur. Il fallut un moment à Silas pour réaliser que les cheveux de l'homme descendaient jusqu'au sol, dans une sorte de brume. Il ne respirait pas, il ne bougeait pas. Il se tenait là comme un cadavre. Silas referma la porte sans même être entré.

BMFS

Alors qu'Harry commençait, l'école, se faisait ses premiers amis, rencontrait ses enseignants, il ne remarqua pas qu'il apprenait beaucoup moins vite qu'il ne le faisait dans l'école moldue. Il ne remarqua pas qu'il n'était plus cynique, amer ou rusé désormais. Il n'était absolument pas au courant que Silas apprenait derrière ses yeux, qu'il complotait, planifiait, et observait. Il ne savait pas que Silas émergeait chaque nuit, alors qu'Harry pensait dormir, pour se faufiler vers la bibliothèque et apprendre davantage, ou que la bibliothèque personnelle du Serpentard qui se trouvait dans la chambre de l'âme de Silas se remplissait et s'agrandissait rapidement.

C'est Silas qui veilla sur les Autres et constata que si l'homme-cadavre et Garçon n'avaient pas de problème à ne pas émerger pendant un long temps, Rose ne s'adaptait pas aussi bien. Il commença à l'entendre mal dormir. Aussi, chaque semaine, dès que Harry était endormi, il s'en allait vers les serres et se retirait pour laisser Rose s'occuper allègrement des plantes sous la lueur de la lune.

Personne ne nota l'étrange comportement de Harry. Lui-même n'était pas conscient des moments où un Autre prenait sa place, car Silas s'assurait qu'ils n'émergent que lorsque leur Hôte dormait et les ramenait dans le lit avant qu'il n'ait besoin de se réveiller. Harry était vraiment heureux à l'école en dépit du professeur Rogue (que Silas trouvait plutôt drôle, sauf quand les pensées noires de l'homme étaient tournées vers son Harry.) Et le Quidditch.

Au début, Harry était choqué et embarrassé de faire partie de l'équipe. Mais l'enthousiasme de Ron et son propre amour du vol grandissant, il finit par être très excité à l'idée de voler. Et il fut même plus amusant de tenter de résoudre l'énigme du coffre et du chien à trois têtes avec Ron, puis Hermione. (Silas aimait beaucoup la brune. Il était vraiment malade d'ennui en compagnie du roux. Hermione n'était pas parfaite, mais au moins, elle était intelligente.)

Bien sûr, tout ne pouvait pas rester merveilleux éternellement. En février, après avoir été attrapés en dehors du lit – en essayant de renvoyer le dragon illégal à Charlie Weasley – Harry, Ron et Draco obtinrent une retenue. Harry s'en moquait. Il aimait Hagrid, et la forêt Interdite n'était pas si effrayante. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Cet avis plutôt naïf changea rapidement quand il se retrouva en face de Voldemort. Voir la licorne morte lui fit réaliser qu'il n'était pas au milieu d'un jeu. C'était bien réel et dangereux.

Et si Rogue était vraiment en quête de la pierre ? Et s'il travaillait main dans la main avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Pour quelle autre raison Voldemort s'approcherait-il de Poudlard si ce n'est pour cette pierre qui pouvait lui donner l'immortalité ? Harry savait que Voldemort attendait qu'un de ses serviteurs lui apporte la pierre.

Ça n'avait plus rien d'amusant.

Silas n'avait pas prêté attention au mystère avec lequel son hôte jouait, mais il savait qu'ils avaient à présent besoin d'en connaître le plus possible au sujet de Voldemort et de la pierre. Si Voldemort regagnait ses pouvoirs, ils seraient sans doute les premiers sur sa liste noire.

Même si Rogue avait l'air suspect, Silas ne pensait pas qu'Harry regarde dans la bonne direction. Ça lui semblait une mauvaise piste. Et il ne pensait pas cela seulement parce que l'homme l'amusait parfois.

Il essaya d'aider, donnant à Harry des impressions et des intuitions, mais le garçon était vraiment têtu. Il essaya même de soulager l'anxiété grandissante de Harry : que Voldemort vienne tout d'un coup dans l'école pour le chercher. Mais rien ne marchait. Rose devint plus rapidement agitée, et Garçon pouvait parfois être entendu pleurant dans le placard. Silas était à bout de nerfs. Il fallait que cela change.

Cela changea, mais pas dans le sens qu'il avait prévu.

BMFS

La fin de mai approchait, et les examens d'Harry étaient pratiquement terminés. Mais le garçon était plus tendu que jamais. Quand il se rendit enfin compte de ce qui clochait, il courut chez Hagrid. À l'horreur des trois adolescents, ils réalisèrent que Hagrid avait donné au traître la clé pour passer Fluffy. Ils coururent pour demander de l'aide.

Aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, ils furent informés que le professeur Dumbledore était parti. Ils parlèrent alors à leur directrice de maison. Harry pouvait à peine croire que McGonagall ne voit pas la même menace que lui et faillit s'évanouir sous le choc lorsqu'elle leur signifia que tout cela n'avait pas d'importance. Elle allait simplement ignorer cette menace !

Si personne d'autre ne le faisait, il devait protéger la pierre. Même si cela signifiait y aller d'abord et stopper Voldemort avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais il ne le pouvait pas ! Il n'était qu'un enfant ! Comment pouvait-on attendre de lui de protéger quoi que ce soit ? Agité, tremblant, il était tiraillé entre son désir de protéger la pierre et sa certitude de ne pas en être capable.

BMFS

Silas soupira de soulagement lorsque la tension se relâcha et alla dans la chambre principale pour jeter un œil sur les Autres.

Il fut choqué de voir Harry couché sur le canapé, profondément endormi. Il aurait entendu Rose et Garçon s'ils avaient émergé. Ce n'était donc pas eux. Il regarda autour de lui et son regard se fixa sur une nouvelle porte grande ouverte. Elle était faite de chêne massif. Il la franchit pour regarder à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait personne, mais Silas savait en regardant la pièce qui était la nouvelle personne.

La chambre possédait un lit à baldaquin aux rideaux rouges. Une zone de duel et un mannequin se trouvaient dans le coin de la pièce, ainsi qu'une étagère contenant tous les livres de défenses contre les forces du mal qu'ils connaissaient. Silas soupira d'exaspération et retourna s'asseoir auprès du jeune garçon. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le visage de Harry.

« Tu viens juste de laisser partir ton Gryffondor dans la bataille, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il au petit garçon. « Nous allons mourir, maintenant. »

BMFS

La nouvelle personnalité dirigea les deux autres Gryffondors en bas de la trappe. Il utilisa ses points forts, les conduisant prudemment. Il était sûr de lui et l'excitation le rongeait. Il était hors de question qu'il ne résolve pas cette énigme et qu'il ne sauve pas la pierre. Avec un sourire d'anticipation, il se plaça sur l'échiquier et suivit les instructions de Ron, lui faisant confiance.

Bien que cela soit difficile, il prit la bonne décision de laisser Ron derrière. Hermione le suivit. Après l'énigme résolue, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas risquer de la laisser se faire blesser. Il devait la protéger, et la dernière porte était bien trop dangereuse pour qu'elle la franchisse. Gentiment, il lui expliqua qu'elle devait retourner vers Ron pour obtenir de l'aide. Lui, il devait y aller seul.

Après avoir bu la potion, il s'avança au travers du feu et entra dans la chambre qui détenait la pierre.

Il fut choqué d'y trouver le professeur Quirrell, ce faible homme qui ne cessait de bégayer. Bien que, pour être honnête, Quirrel n'était pas faible et ne bégayait pas en ce moment. Il fit parler l'homme tandis qu'il se déplaçait doucement dans la pièce, puis vers le centre, où il était sûr que la pierre se trouvait.

Quirrell finit par remarquer sa présence et le ligota par magie.

Mais il ne se découragea pas. Il sortit sa baguette avec précaution et commença à murmurer le contre-sort tandis qu'il gagnait du temps en faisant parler l'imbécile.

Il devait des excuses à Rogue, qu'il avait pensé être le coupable…

Finalement, alors que Quirrell murmurait devant le Miroir de Riséd, les cordes se défèrent. Il se déplaça vers le miroir espérant pouvoir y jeter un œil.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait l'utiliser pour voir où la pierre était puisqu'il la voulait plus qu'autre chose.

« Utilises le garçon... utilises le... » siffla une voix.

« Viens ici, Potter ! » Cracha Quirrell, ne se souciant même pas qu'il ne soit plus ligoté.

Comme c'était de toute façon son but, il s'avança devant le miroir pour regarder. Quirrell se tenait à ses côtés, exigeant de savoir ce qu'il voyait. Il se vit lui même, tenant la pierre et la mettant dans sa poche avec un clin d'œil. Mais alors même qu'il se concentrait sur l'image, des rêves de Quidditch apparurent. Il sourit presque lorsqu'il sentit le poids de la pierre dans sa poche.

Quirrell le poussa de devant le miroir, frustré. Il se laissa jeter de côté et commença à ramper vers la porte pendant que le professeur stupide pleurnichait devant l'énigme du miroir. Mais la voix sifflante parla alors qu'il était presque arrivé au but.

« Le garçon ment. Laisse-moi lui parler. »

Il se tint, regardant avec défi le professeur Quirrell lorsque celui-ci enleva son turban pour révéler la tête de Voldemort sur l'arrière de son crâne nu. Les yeux rouges brûlèrent en le regardant le poussant à ressentir de la terreur, mais il n'en ressentit pas. Il n'était pas capable de ressentir la terreur. Au lieu de ça, il adressa un sourire goguenard et dit :

« Vous n'êtes pas trop joli, hein ? »

Le visage sourit, mais c'était de rage et de haine.

« Tu vois ce que je suis devenu, Harry Potter ? Je suis une ombre, forcée de posséder des servants pour survivre. Mais plus maintenant. Plus une seule fois dès que tu m'auras donné cette pierre qui se tient dans ta poche. »

« Je ne pense pas »

Il sourit et commença à sortir à reculons, ne quittant jamais des yeux la folle créature devant lui.

« Ne fais pas l'imbécile, » gronda le visage. « Tu ferais mieux de sauver ta petite vie et me rejoindre si tu ne veux pas subir le même sort que tes parents. Ils sont morts à mes pieds, en suppliant.

« MENTEUR ! » Cracha-t-il, en commençant à se mettre vraiment en colère.

Quirrell marchait aussi à reculons pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner.

« Comme c'est touchant, » siffla Voldemort. « J'ai toujours apprécié la bravoure. Oui, mon garçon, tes parents furent braves. J'ai tué ton père, d'abord, et il s'est battu plutôt vaillamment, mais ta mère n'avait pas besoin de mourir. Elle aurait pu partir, mais elle a choisi de rester pour te protéger. Maintenant, donne-moi la pierre, sauf si tu veux qu'elle soit morte en vain. »

« JAMAIS ! » Cria-t-il furieusement.

Comment leur meurtrier osait-il parler d'eux, pensa-t-il alors qu'il lançait un Stupefix vers l'ordure.

Quirrell esquiva et commença à répondre. Mais le nouvel Harry était agile et les évitait facilement. Deux de ces sorts faillir toucher l'ordure, mais après, la réplique de Quirrell fut plus puissante. Le Griffondor suait sous l'effort. Il était temps d'y mettre fin. Il tenta de se rapprocher de la porte, mais grâce à cette seconde de distraction, Quirrell lui prit sa baguette. Il esquiva deux sorts avant d'être frappé par un Petrificus Totalus.

« Maintenant, tu vas me donner la Pierre, » dit Voldemort triomphalement et Quirrell tenta de l'atteindre. Il était sans défense. Il ne savait pas comment faire dans cette situation d'impuissance, alors, il commença à se retirer.

BMFS

Silas, bien sûr, avait sentit que cela finirait comme ça. Mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Courir n'était pas une option. Voldemort ne devait pas obtenir la pierre ou leurs vies seraient en danger. Surtout avec cette nouvelle personnalité irréfléchie. Garçon ne pouvait pas faire de magie en dehors de la guérison, quelque chose qu'il ne contrôlait même pas. Rose ne pouvait rien faire non plus, elle ne possédait que son empathie. Harry ne pouvait pas gérer la situation, et même s'il l'avait pu, il n'avait pas plus de connaissances que le nouveau garçon.

Il ne restait donc plus que lui, Silas, et bien qu'il en sache beaucoup, et probablement plus que le nouveau gamin, il ne pensait pas pouvoir les tirer d'affaire. Pas avec Voldemort respirant à quelques centimètres de son visage. Décidé, il courut jusqu'à la porte de pierre et l'ouvrit. L'homme-cadavre y gisait toujours, l'ombre s'agitant autour de lui en une puissance maléfique.

« Réveille-toi, » dit sombrement Silas. On a besoin de toi.

Les yeux s'ouvrirent. Ils n'avaient ni iris ni pupille. Ils semblaient être des fenêtres parfaitement transparentes sur l'Enfer, un feu rouge brûlant en leur sein. Il se redressa, puis se leva lentement. Les longs et noirs cheveux liquides ondulèrent comme des vagues de chaleur et un sourire carnassier tordit les lèvres de l'homme-cadavre avant qu'ils ne disparaissent, surgissant d'un seul coup. Silas frissonna.

BMFS

Les yeux d'émeraudes de Harry s'écarquillèrent et semblèrent prendre feu lorsque la nouvelle personnalité émergea. La magie bondit de son frêle corps et la plus pure des rages tordit son visage tandis qu'il criait en brandissant sa main vers la poitrine de Quirrell. L'homme cria alors que ses vêtements et sa peau se désintégraient sous le toucher du garçon.

Le professeur tomba en arrière, Voldemort hurlant qu'il attrape la pierre. Le garçon se releva, le corps flasque, et d'un geste de la main libéra une Magie noire affamée. Quirrell tomba tandis que son corps était dévoré par la mort. Le sourire diabolique du garçon s'agrandit alors même que la colère brûlait, ravivée dans ses yeux. Trois autres mouvements de la main plus tard, Quirrell gisait sur le sol, désormais incapable de crier. Le garçon leva les bras et hurla. Le pouvoir s'échappait sauvagement, désormais sans le moindre but.

Le corps de Quirrell finit en cendre et l'ombre noire de Voldemort s'échappa. Il lui fallut tout son pouvoir pour y arriver. Le garçon derrière lui agissait comme un maelström, tentant de l'aspirer. Mais il réussit à s'enfuir. Le miroir se brisa, les murs se fissuraient, le sol tremblait. Et il n'était toujours pas satisfait. Il voulait tout détruire. Le plafond commença à s'écrouler, mais avant que les débris ne touchent le sol, ils se dissolvaient dans le néant.

BMFS

« On doit arriver à le réveiller ! C'est l'Hôte ! Il sera obligé de lui céder la place s'il se réveille ! » Cria Silas au nouvel adolescent. La chambre tremblait sous la poussée de pouvoir drainée de l'âme qu'ils partageaient. Ils devaient agir rapidement ou ils mourraient. Soit par l'épuisement de leur magie, soit par l'effondrement du château sur leur tête.

« Hé ! Réveille-toi ! » Hurla le Griffondor dans l'oreille de Harry en le secouant. Silas lui mit des gifles assez fortes pour que ses joues piques. Rose vint s'écrouler de crainte depuis sa chambre. Elle les regarda sauvagement en faisant des gestes. Silas secoua la tête et lui fit comprendre qu'il fallait réveiller Harry. Elle hocha la tête et commença à le secouer aussi. Garçon commença à hurler hystériquement du fond de son placard. Ensemble, ils étaient assez pour forcer Harry à s'éveiller.

Le garçon disparut et ils entendirent (sauf pour Rose) la porte de pierre claquer. Le silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Rose se balançait, à moitié endormie, et Silas la raccompagna jusque dans son lit pour qu'elle puisse dormir. Quand il revint, les cris de Garçon devenaient moins forts. Il soupira et s'assit avec lassitude à côté du nouvel adolescent. Il avait des yeux bleus et des cheveux bruns en bataille. Il était petit et assez musclé.

« Et bien, » dit Silas, épuisé « qui que tu sois, tu as failli nous faire tuer. »

« Je suis Gabriel. Et je trouve que tout s'est plutôt bien passé, » dit-il fièrement, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. « Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Et qui es-tu d'abord ? »

« Je suis Silas.. Ce que tu aurais dû faire, c'est courir au professeur Rogue pour lui faire part de tes suspicions ! Et non pas charger ici avec ces deux marmots ! Nous aurions pu être tués ! »

« Rogue était notre principal suspect ! Je ne pouvais pas me confier à lui, et ces 'marmots' se sont parfaitement débrouillés ! Sûrement plus que ce que tu aurais pu faire ! »

« Oh, ferme-là. »

Silas lui jeta un regard de colère avant de rentrer dans sa chambre. Gabriel fixa quelque temps la porte avant d'entrer dans la sienne.

BMFS

Harry se réveilla lentement.

Il fut plutôt surpris de se retrouver dans l'infirmerie avec Dumbledore assis à côté de lui. La lumière de fin de matinée inondait la pièce. Il tenta de se souvenir de ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver. La seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit était le refus de McGonagall.

Dumbledore vit sa confusion et rit.

« Monsieur... que s'est-il passé ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Quirrell n'a pas la pierre, » le rassura le vieux sorcier. Harry ne savait pas quoi dire, il resta donc silencieux. Dumbledore se mit à le complimenter ainsi que Ron, et Hermione pour avoir passé les défenses des professeurs. Il donna suffisamment de détails pour que Harry comprenne vaguement quels avaient été les obstacles.

« Je pense que le dernier était plutôt brillant. Une de mes meilleures idées. »

Harry regarda dans les yeux pétillants et heureux et fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« J'ai utilisé le Miroir du Riséd, » expliqua-t-il. « Seul quelqu'un voulant la pierre sans l'intention de l'utiliser pouvait l'obtenir. »

Harry acquiesça distraitement, tout à coup, il se sentait étourdi. Les yeux de Dumbledore se rétrécirent alors que la tête de Harry s'inclinait vers l'avant comme s'il allait s'évanouir, mais il se releva et maintint sa tête avec précaution.

« Désolé, Monsieur, » dit humblement Silas en essayant d'agir comme Harry. « J'ai un peu mal à la tête. »

Et c'était vrai. Il était presque impossible pour lui ou les Autres d'émerger de force. Seule la retraite volontaire d'Harry pouvait les laisser s'imposer. Mais Silas avait vraiment eu besoin d'émerger, et ça lui avait donné de la force. De plus Harry était confus, désorienté et très gêné sous le regard du directeur, ce qui l'avait bien aidé. Il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait pu émerger autrement.

« C'est normal, » sourit Dumbledore en se détendant visiblement. « Tu as traversé une lourde épreuve. »

« Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? »

« Trois jours. Tous ces présents sont de tes amis. Ils seront plutôt contents de te revoir. »

« Et pour la pierre ? »

« Ah, la pierre. Je dois m'excuser auprès de toi, Harry. Je n'aurais jamais dû partir. À peine avais-je atteint Londres qu'il était devenu clair que l'endroit où j'aurais dû être était précisément celui que je venais de quitter. Je suis revenu juste à temps. »

Silas laissa cela passer, mais il sentait un sourire sarcastique qui tentait de déformer ses lèvres. Sacré connard de manipulateur. Silas aurait pu parier que le vieillard en avait fait exprès pour les tester, pour voir comment il tiendrait devant Voldemort. Il changea rapidement de sujet.

« Vous avez donc la pierre ? » Demanda-t-il en essayant de paraître enjoué.

« Il a été décidé qu'il serait mieux de détruire la Pierre. De cette façon, elle ne pourra jamais être utilisée de la façon dont elle faillit l'être. Si tu n'avais pas été là bien sûr. »

Silas fit semblant de sourire

« J'ai une question. »

« Je répondrai à tes questions, sauf si j'ai une très bonne raison de ne pas le faire, dans ce cas, je te prie de me pardonner. Je ne vais pas, bien sûr, te mentir. »

Ça n'était pas du tout 'bien sûr', pensa Silas, mais demanda tout de même :

« Voldemort a dit qu'il n'avait tué ma mère que parce qu'elle tentait de l'empêcher de me tuer. Pourquoi vouloir me tuer ? »

« Hélas, » soupira profondément Dumbledore, « la première chose que tu me demandes, je ne peux te répondre. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas maintenant. Tu sauras, un jour... mais chasse-le de ton esprit pour l'instant, Harry. Quand tu seras plus vieux... Je sais que tu as horreur que l'on te dise ça... Quand tu seras prêt, tu le sauras. »

D'accord. Silas, pour sûr, haïssait l'homme. Sans un seul doute. Il restait une seule chose qu'il voulait faire.

« Monsieur, à propos du professeur Rogue... Je dois avouer que j'ai cru que c'était lui ».

Et il se retira, et Harry se réveilla en entendant :

« Ah... le professeur Rogue. Je crois que tu as cru que c'était lui qui ensorcelait ton balai de Quidditch, n'est-ce pas ? En vérité, c'était Quirrell, comme je suis sûr que tu l'as réalisé. Le Professeur Rogue essayait de te sauver en professant le contre-sort. Et il a été suspicieux à propos de Quirrell tout ce temps. C'est pourquoi il gardait un œil sur lui. Je te donne ma parole Harry, tu peux le croire sans peur. Ne doute pas de lui. »

« Oh... humm... Je suis désolé, monsieur, » essaya Harry. Il réalisa qu'il devait avoir eu un léger moment d'absence. Il se sentait fatigué.

« Je te prie de lui pardonner son attitude brutale. Elle découle de l'antipathie entre lui et ton père. Un peu comme pour toi et M. Malfoy. Il y avait toujours des blagues blessantes et des insultes entre eux. Et puis, un jour, ton père fit quelque chose que Severus ne pouvait pardonner. »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Harry les yeux écarquillés.

« James sauva sa vie. »

Dumbledore sourit alors que Harry clignait des yeux de surprise.

« Amusant, n'est-ce pas, la façon dont marche l'esprit des gens ? Le professeur Rogue ne pouvait pas supporter d'être en dette envers ton père... Je crois que c'est la raison pour laquelle il a travaillé si durement à te protéger cette année. Il pouvait ainsi régler sa dette et haïr en paix la mémoire de ton père. »

Harry essaya de comprendre, mais cela faisait tourner sa tête, donc il arrêta. Dumbledore s'en alla peu après. Heureusement, la plupart des questions que Harry se posait trouvèrent leurs réponses avec Ron et Hermione plus tard. Ils lui racontèrent tout de leur aventure. Hermione lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter pour sa perte de mémoire (bien qu'ils soient tous deux déçus de ne pas savoir ce qui s'était passé avec la pierre). Ce n'était pas tout à fait une surprise si l'on considérait le traumatisme qu'il avait subi. Elle lui raconta que Pomfresh leur avait dit qu'il avait presque épuisé sa magie lors de sa confrontation avec Quirrell. Et ce fut d'elle qu'il apprit la destruction de la pierre et la mort prochaine de Flamel.

Dans l'ensemble, il n'était pas si déçu de ne pas pouvoir se rappeler. Le souvenir de Voldemort dans les bois lui suffisait. Il dormit profondément cette nuit jusqu'au milieu du jour suivant. Quand il se réveilla, il se sentait beaucoup mieux, et demanda à Pomfresh de le laisser aller au festin de fin d'année.

 _La fête fut un moment de bonheur, même s'il rougit beaucoup sous les acclamations quand les bannières de Serpentard se transformèrent en celles rouges et or des Gryffondors après que Dumbledore ait remis quelques points de dernières minutes. En fait, entouré par ses amis en liesse (les premiers qu'il ait jamais eus) , c'était la meilleure nuit de toute sa vie. C'était encore mieux que de gagner au Quidditch ou que Noël, et il n'oublierait jamais ce moment._

 **Fin de la première année**


	3. La Chambre des Secrets

****Les Morceaux de son âme****

 **Broken Mind, Fractured Soul**

Par: **SensiblyTainted**

* * *

 **La Chambre des Secrets**

Traduction: _Orin-Rwo.L._

 _B_ _e_ _ta:_ _ _Harry-Drago__

Harry était retourné chez les Dursleys. Certaines choses s'étaient améliorées depuis Poudlard, d'autres avaient empiré. Il avait toujours la seconde chambre de Dudley, mais toutes ses affaires d'école étaient soigneusement enfermées dans le placard. Harry s'inquiétait de ce qui lui arriverait à la rentrée, quand il n'aurait pas de devoir à rendre. Mais que pouvait-il faire lorsqu'ils étaient enfermés ? Il avait relâché Hedwige en lui disant de ne revenir qu'après les vacances, à Poudlard. Vernon avait menacé de la tuer, et Harry n'était pas près de lui laisser faire ça.

Quand il arriva, une des premières choses que fit l'Oncle Vernon s'est de lui demandé s'il avait parlé d'eux. Harry lui assura que non. Mais Vernon n'avait pas envie de le croire. Le gros homme défit sa ceinture, et lui intima de dire la vérité. Garçon cria qu'il ne mentait pas. Qu'il n'avait vraiment rien dit.

Après environ une heure, Vernon était finalement convaincu qu'Harry disait la vérité, il le libéra et le laissa monter à l'étage. Harry se réveilla guéri et ne se demanda même pas pourquoi il était déjà dans sa chambre.

Rose fut autorisée à sortir s'occuper du jardin et à cuisiner chaque jour, mais était renvoyée dans sa chambre quand Pétunia organisait des réunions de voisinages. Elle en fut blessée. Elle aimait vraiment ça. Mais elle fit ce qu'on lui dit.

Silas bouillonnait de ne pouvoir sortir, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait se le permettre. Il n'y avait rien à faire pour lui chez les Dursleys. Gabriel était dans le même cas, mais avait plus de mal à se contenir.

Garçon et Rose n'avaient pas de problème, ils émergeaient presque chaque jour. Quoique de toute façon, ils n'aient pas eu besoin de sortir, puisqu'ils dormaient une fois rentrés. Silas et Gabriel dormaient parfois, mais essentiellement, ils étaient réveillés, et regardaient derrière les yeux de Harry.

C'est ainsi que les choses se déroulaient un mois après le début des vacances.

Il était midi, et Rose était en train de jardiner jusqu'à ce que Dudley vienne la chercher. Elle ne pouvait pas entendre ce que disait le garçon, mais pouvait parfaitement sentir sa haine et sa peur. Quand le blond la fit tomber, Gabriel en eut assez et émergea.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, monstre ? » dit Dudley avec un regard méchant alors qu'Harry se relevait et le regardait avec des yeux perçants.

« J'essaye juste de me décider sur quel sort serait le plus approprié pour mettre le feu à tes vêtements, » répondit Gabriel en commençant à sourire largement alors que Dudley palissait.

« Tu ne p-peux pas... Papa a dit que tu ne dois pas faire de la ma-magie... il a dit qu'il te mettrait à la porte... et que tu ne pouvais aller nulle part ailleurs... que tu n'avais pas d'amis pour venir te chercher... »

« Comment sais-tu que je n'ai pas d'amis ? » Gabriel se rapprocha du garçon et Dudley recula aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. « J'en ai des tonnes ».

« Menteur. Ils au-auraient écris au-aujourd'hui si c'était vr-vrai. » Dudley se sentait de plus en plus confiant. « C'est ton anniversaire, non ? Pas une lettre, ça veut dire pas d'amis, Monstre ! »

« Abra Cadraba! » dit Gabriel d'une voix forte en balançant ses doigts en direction du garçon. « Oeil d'autruche et poils de grenouilles ! »

« Mamaaaaaaan ! » Cria Dudley, terrorisé, alors qu'il se précipitait dans la cuisine. « Mamaaan ! Il fait tu-sais-quoi ! »

Silas lança un regard de reproche à Gabriel alors qu'il revenait. Gabriel eut au moins la délicatesse d'être honteux et de s'excuser au Harry qui dormait sur la couche. Garçon récupérait pendant ce temps une vicieuse punition, et pour la première fois de sa vie, ce n'était pas de Vernon. Pétunia hurla tandis qu'elle frappait Garçon avec une Poêle bien chaude. Ce fut si grave que Pétunia dut le traîner en haut des escaliers.

« Nous avons des invités importants ce soir, » siffla-t-elle. « Si j'entends un seul son sortir de toi, Vernon viendra, et tu le regretteras. Tu entends ? »

« Je suis désolé, oui. Je serai bien, » chuchota Garçon d'une voix rauque, recroquevillé en une boule tremblante. Des larmes trempaient son visage et ses sanglots résonnaient dans la pièce.

« Pa-pardon. Désolé. Tellement Désolé. Pardonnez-moi. Pardon. Je serai sage. Très sage. Ne me faites pas mal, je serai sage. »

Pétunia sourit et ferma la porte derrière elle. Garçon continua à pleurer, blotti dans un coin, à l'agonie, inconscient de la magie qu'il utilisait pour tenter de soulager la douleur. Il lui fallut deux heures et il se retira, épuisé.

Harry se réveilla et poussa un soupir. Il étira ses muscles endoloris et bâilla. Boitant, il se traîna vers le lit et se glissa sous le drap mince. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il ne vit pas qu'il y avait autre chose dans le lit jusqu'à ce qu'il manque de se coucher dessus.  
La créature bondit sur ses pieds alors qu'Harry se reculait et s'inclina si bas que son long nez toucha le sol. Il avait d'énormes oreilles tombantes et les yeux de la taille de balles de tennis. Il n'était pas plus grand qu'Harry… qui n'était déjà pas très grand. Il avait l'air inoffensif cependant. Harry ne pouvait pas imaginer un monstre portant une taie d'oreiller pour vêtement.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Harry rencontra Dobby et entendit ses mises en garde à propos du monstre de Poudlard. Bien sûr, la deuxième chambre de Dudley était mieux que le placard, mais maintenant qu'il avait goûté à la liberté à Poudlard, il n'était plus prêt à l'accepter. Il grimaçait chaque fois que la créature faisait du bruit. Il savait que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Les Dursley n'aimaient jamais l'entendre. De plus, il pensait avoir entendu des invités en bas.

Mais tout cela fut oublié lorsqu'il découvrit que Dobby avait retenu ses lettres. D'abord, il fut soulagé. Il avait réellement été effrayé que ses amis l'aient oublié. Cela lui avait vraiment fait de la peine, mais maintenant, il savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Et cela le rendait fou. Il essaya de saisir les lettres, mais ses membres étaient raides, meurtris et fatigués. Il n'y arriva pas. La petite créature courut en bas. Harry jura et tenta de la rattraper aussi silencieusement qu'il le pouvait, son cœur battant furieusement dans sa poitrine.

« Non, » s'étrangla Harry, son visage palissant et son mal de tête grandissant tandis qu'il regardait le magnifique dessert de Pétunia flotter dangereusement dans la cuisine. Harry ne savait pas que Garçon tentait d'émerger, appelé par la peur de Harry.

« S'il te plaît... ils me tueront... »

« Harry doit promettre de ne pas retourner à l'école, » insista Dobby.

« Je t'en prie... Dobby... » dit Harry frénétiquement, son mal de tête empirant. Il tenta de le combattre.

« Dites-le, monsieur. »

« Je ne peux pas. Je dois y retourner, » plaida Harry.

« Alors Dobby doit le faire, monsieur, pour le bien de Harry Potter. »

Le pudding tomba et s'écrasa en miette. Un hibou lui dit qu'il serait exclu s'il faisait encore de la magie. Vernon sourit comme un démon lorsqu'il lut la lettre.

« Pas de magie, » dit-il joyeusement et retourna vers Harry qui n'en sut pas plus. Garçon resta émergé trois jours durant, Vernon n'arrêtant pas de le battre. Il faisait tant de dommage que Garçon ne pouvait pas tout rattraper.

Silas et Gabriel ne savaient pas ce qui se passait, puisque garçon les empêchait de voir comme ils le faisaient normalement pour Harry, mais il savait que cela ne pouvait être bon si Garçon avait besoin de tant d'énergie pour les guérir. Ils mourraient si cela continuait. Silas et Gabriel ne faisaient que de se battre. Aucun ne pouvait émerger parce que la peine physique ancrait Garçon, mais puisque le corps devenait plus faible, ils pourraient avoir la chance de prendre sa place et les adolescents voulaient tous deux sortir à ce moment.

« Je peux nous protéger plus efficacement, » cria Gabriel.

« Je peux nous sortir de là vivant. Ce n'est pas une bataille, mais une évasion, » répondit Silas de sa voix traînante, appuyé nonchalamment sur le mur.

À leur surprise, aucun des garçons n'eut à intervenir. Au troisième jour de leur punition perpétuelle, les jumeaux Weasley et Ron vinrent le secourir dans une voiture volante. Les Weasleys contemplèrent avec horreur la fenêtre devant laquelle étaient posés des barreaux. Ils pouvaient entendre des sons de gémissements et de pleurs.

« Harry. Harry! » Appela Ron aussi fort qu'il l'osait. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Réponds-moi ! »

Garçon leva la tête et regarda par la fenêtre. Il recula lorsqu'il vit que des gens étaient là. Ses pleurs devinrent plus pressants et il se recroquevilla davantage. Silas et Gabriel arrêtèrent de se battre et commencèrent à travailler ensemble. Personne de Poudlard ne pouvait voir Garçon. Ils pourraient se rendre compte de leur existence et Dieu sait où cela les mènerait. Pas vers quelque chose de plaisant, c'était certain.

Après une lutte intense, ils parvinrent à faire revenir garçon et glisser Harry au dehors. Silas essaya d'ignorer les cris hystériques de Garçon dans le placard, mais Gabriel s'assit devant la porte (Garçon n'aimait pas être regardé ou touché. Il se sentait mieux seul dans son placard.) Et essaya de le calmer.

Harry fut choqué, puis joyeux de voir ses amis. Il ignora les nombreuses ecchymoses et coupures. Les pires dommages avaient été guéris par Garçon. La douleur était vraiment supportable. Les jumeaux partagèrent un regard de compréhension, mais se relaxèrent lorsque Harry et Ron commencèrent à bavarder joyeusement à propos de Dobby et de ce que cela pouvait signifier.

Harry adora le terrier et ne remarqua pas un seul instant que les jumeaux l'observaient avec beaucoup d'attention. Ron était presque aussi inconscient qu'Harry, et les deux passèrent leur temps ensemble. Du fait de l'attention inquiète et intense qui pesait sur eux, Silas pensa qu'il était préférable qu'aucun ne sorte jusqu'à leur arrivée à Poudlard. Gabriel marmonna dans sa barbe, mais retourna dans sa chambre. Silas sourit et fit de même.

BMFS

Une semaine et demie plus tard, Harry allait chercher ses fournitures scolaires après son arrivée impromptue chez Borgin et Beurk, chez qui il avait vu l'étrange commerce des Malfoys. Plus tard dans ce même après-midi, il tomba dans ce fiasco avec Lockhart ainsi que la confrontation avec Malfoy. Dans l'ensemble, ce n'était pas une promenade de santé.

Aux environs du premier septembre, Harry était presque triste de retourner à Poudlard. Il aimait vraiment le Terrier et avait vraiment l'impression qu'il pourrait appartenir à cette grande famille aimante. Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il ne voulait pas retourner à Poudlard. Il paniqua lorsqu'il ne put pas passer la barrière. Silas en fût exaspéré. Qui se souciait qu'ils ratent le train ? Les Weasley les emmèneraient à Poudlard et ils rateraient sans doute l'ennuyeux festin. Le Serpentard regarda froidement Gabriel lorsque celui-ci poussa des acclamations tandis que Ron incitait Harry d'aller à l'école en voiture volante.

« Allez, Silas ! » Rigola Gabriel, « Ça sera fun ! »

Bien sûr, même Gabriel ne trouva pas ça fun lorsque la voiture tomba en panne plus tard dans la nuit. Il émergea et tenta de contrôler la situation. Ron était assis, et criait à tue-tête tandis qu'ils fonçaient vers les murs du château. Il n'était bien sûr d'aucune utilité. Gabriel attrapa le volant et les fit tourner. La voiture se cambra dans l'air avant de se précipiter vers le sol. Gabriel fonça volontairement vers un arbre, pensant que cela amortirait leur chute et leur sauverait la vie.

Le vieux Saule cogneur fit parfait office. Ils restèrent accrochés à quelques centimètres du sol, tentant de soigner leurs blessures lorsque l'arbre commença à les attaquer. Gabriel fut stupéfait. Ron paniqua de nouveau, mais Gabriel hurla :

« Redémarre ! »

La voiture s'arracha violemment de l'arbre, et s'arrêta. Dieu merci, tout était fini. Il se détendit.

Harry se retrouva sans trop savoir comment sur le sol de Poudlard après s'être fait expulser de force par la voiture. Ron était furieux d'avoir perdu la voiture, mais heureux qu'ils soient vivants. Harry se toucha la tête et sentit la bosse en train de s'y former. Il devait avoir été assommé quelque peu... Il grimaça de douleur et suivit le roux jusqu'à l'école. Le Choixpeau avait commencé la répartition, il n'y avait donc aucun moyen pour eux de se faufiler sans être vu.

Puis Rogue les trouva. Il les conduit dans les cachots et lorsque l'homme leur promit l'expulsion, Harry se retira dans l'horreur. Silas émergea pour prendre sa place. Ils allaient devoir batailler un peu, mais en toute honnêteté, il n'était pas inquiet. Il était sûr qu'ils ne seraient pas renvoyés. Harry était le garçon qui a survécu. Dumbledore le voudrait sous sa coupe. Le renvoi mettrait Harry hors de portée et le directeur ne voulait pas ça.

Silas écouta avec vigilance Ron s'expliquer avec le professeur McGonagall. Il sentit les yeux du professeur Rogue sur lui et rencontra le regard noir de l'homme avec un visage sérieux. Le professeur fronça les sourcils, mais Dumbledore entra avant qu'il ne puisse parler.

-Expliquez-vous, s'il vous plaît, dit le directeur après un long silence, la déception pointant dans sa voix.

Silas baissa la tête pour cacher un ricanement. Qu'il aille se faire foutre. Silas savait parfaitement que Dumbledore n'était pas déçu. Tout ce qu'il faisait était de tenter de manipuler Harry. Silas pouvait voir la vérité dans le langage corporel du vieillard. Il est probablement content de l'insouciance de Harry et de Gabriel, pensa amèrement Silas. Dumbledore avait besoin de cette attitude dans son arme de guerre. Mais aucun des sentiments de Silas ne transparut dans sa voix lorsqu'il concocta avec soin une histoire sonnant comme une innocente erreur et un événement traumatisant à la fois. Après cela, il n'était plus requis, et se retira.

« Nous allons chercher nos affaires, » dit Ron désespérément. Harry regarda autour de lui et vit que Dumbledore et McGonagall étaient arrivés. Il devait s'être frappé la tête bien pire qu'il ne le pensait pour continuer à avoir des absences.

« De quoi parlez-vous, Weasley, », demanda McGonagall en fronçant les sourcils.

« Eh bien, vous nous renvoyez, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pas aujourd'hui, M. Weasley, » grommela Dumbledore et Harry pensa qu'il allait s'évanouir sous le soulagement.

Harry accepta joyeusement la retenue. Il en aurait accepté des centaines si cela signifiait qu'il pouvait rester. Mais le soulagement fut de courte durée. Le jour suivant, une Beuglante arrivait et il apprenait que M. Weasley était mis en examen à cause d'eux. Il se sentit mal. La journée empira lorsqu'il fonça dans Lockhart pendant une classe d'herbologie et que celui-ci persista à en faire une scène.

En fait, toute la première semaine fut sacrément déplaisante pour Harry. Il faisait en sorte d'éviter Lockhart le plus possible, Ron était malheureux (ce qui énervait Harry) parce que sa baguette fonctionnait mal, et Olivier était encore plus fanatique sur le Quidditch que jamais. Sans parler du stress constant généré par les combats avec Malfoy et le reste de Serpentards.

Mais rien de tout cela n'importait à Silas. Il émergeait toujours chaque nuit pour étudier dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Gabriel bouillonnait de rester enfermé, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient confrontés aux Serpentards, mais Silas avait simplement à lui lancer un regard noir pour qu'il se calme. Il était toujours en froid avec le Gryffondor depuis le problème de la voiture.

BMFS

 ******* **Attention :** **Ce qui suit ne convient pas aux âmes sensibles*****

Puis, le premier samedi, McGonagall dit à Harry qu'il avait une retenue avec Lockhart tandis que Ron irait avec Filch. Harry arriva à sa porte à huit heures moins cinq et dut serrer les dents pour se forcer à frapper. Le tête en l'air prétentieux lui souhaita la bienvenue et ferma la porte. Harry regarda l'énorme pile de courrier de fans sous le choc.

« Tu peux adresser les enveloppes ! » Dit Lockhart comme s'il s'agissait de pur plaisir.

« La première est à Gladys Gudgeon, ah la la… une grande fan. »

Ils y restèrent pendant près d'une heure avant que Lockhart ne se lève et vienne derrière Harry. Harry se tendit lorsqu'il sentit les mains du professeur s'installer sur ses épaules et commencer à les frotter.

« Tu es si tendu. Je sais que ce travail est dur, mais tu dois apprendre à te détendre, » dit Lockhart doucement. « Détends-toi. Est-ce que ça ne te fait pas du bien ? »

Harry se détendit lentement malgré lui et hocha la tête. Lockhart sourit et continua le massage, allant plus bas dans le dos du garçon. Finalement, il glissa sous les robes de Harry et continua le massage. Harry se sentit mal à l'aise. Personne ne l'avait touché de cette façon auparavant. Mais là encore, toucher n'était pas quelque chose que sa famille aimait faire. Il se souvenait que Pétunia avait massé les épaules de Dudley quelques fois après qu'il soit revenu de l'entraînement de football lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Dudley avait arrêté après une demi-saison, toutefois. C'était trop dur. Harry ne dit donc rien sur le massage improvisé. Cela lui faisait effectivement du bien.

« Tu es vraiment tendu, » dit Lockhart d'un ton inquiet. « Enlève quelques boutons de ta chemise pour que je puisse masser tes épaules avec cette crème. Une de me fan me la envoyé. C'était vraiment gentil de sa part. ».

« Je ne sais pas… », murmura Harry nerveusement.

« Tut tut, Harry. Nous devons rester unis. Personne d'autre ne connaît le fardeau que nous portons. Allez. Ne sois pas timide. C'est simplement un peu de crème. Cela te relaxera rapidement. »

Harry fit ce qu'on lui disait. La crème était chaude et Lockhart l'appliquait sur sa peau. Il sentit ses muscles se détendre encore plus, un peu comme de l'eau. Il se sentait étourdi et sourit. C'était un sentiment bizarre. Quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas bien du tout, mais il n'y faisait pas attention. Cela lui faisait du bien. Comment aurait-ce pu être mauvais ?

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent quand il sentit sa chemise enlevée complètement. Lockhart lui assura qu'il voulait simplement mettre plus de crème donc il se relaxa. Plus il mettait de crème, plus le sentiment de détachement augmentait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans une brume de joie. La brume tenta de se dissiper quand il sentit son pantalon se défaire. Il agita ses bras vers le professeur, mais celui-ci les poussa simplement.

« Chut, Harry. Tout ira bien. Je ne vais pas te faire mal. Je te promets. Tu te sentiras encore mieux. Tu ne veux pas ? »

Harry se tortilla lorsqu'il sentit les mains de son professeur sur lui. La sensation d'engourdissement ne stoppa pas la vague de plaisir lorsque son professeur se mit à genoux et se mit à le lécher. Non, ça n'était pas en train d'arriver ! Stop ! Mais il ne pouvait pas crier, hurlant en lui-même, il se fractura et s'évada une nouvelle fois.

« Tu aimes ça, chaton ? C'est bon, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Lockhart d'une voix rauque.

Des yeux verts le regardèrent fixement puis il commença à gémir de plaisir lorsque cette bouche chaude revint au travail. Oh oui. C'était bon. Souriante, la tête d'Harry tournait et se balançait comme il se cambrait faiblement sous la chaude, brûlante et excitante sensation. Lockhart sursauta et se mit à se masturber au son du petit enfant de douze ans gémissant et ronronnant tandis qu'il travaillait de sa bouche.

 ***** fin *****

BMFS

Silas regarda tristement le garçon endormit sur la couche. Gabriel faisait les cent pas, furieux, voulant jeter un sort à l'enflure. Mais le nouvel Autre était trop bien ancré et tellement heureux. Les choses continuèrent pendant une demi-heure avant qu'Harry ne s'efface dans la chambre au profit d'une jeune femme qui apparut dans un coin. Elle sourit d'une façon provocatrice et satisfaite.

Les deux garçons présumèrent qu'elle devait avoir dans les environs de quinze ans. Elle portait une robe rouge. Elle était sans manche et montait jusqu'à son coup, mais elle était très serrée, et exhibait allègrement ses seins. La jupe descendait jusqu'au sol, mais deux fentes montaient assez haut pour montrer ses hanches sinueuses. Elle se tenait pieds nus et ses cheveux descendaient jusqu'à son épaule. Elle avait quelques mèches encadrant son visage et tombant devant ses yeux bruns foncés. Ses lèvres rouges étaient naturellement charnues.

Les garçons pouvaient sentir la magie qui émanait d'elle dans un subtil glamour d'attraction, un peu comme une veela. Heureusement, les deux garçons n'étaient pas affectés. Silas regardait fixement et Gabriel la regarda sombrement lorsqu'elle lui souffla un baiser avant de retourner dans sa chambre, avec un déhanchement provocateur. Garçon pleurait bruyamment depuis son placard.

Harry se trouva en train de déplacer une main douloureuse sur une nouvelle enveloppe. Il regarda les bougies autour de lui et remarqua qu'elles avaient diminué de plusieurs centimètres depuis qu'il avait commencé sa fastidieuse retenue. Les nombreux regards que lui lança Lockhart le rendirent mal à l'aise et il s'agita. Il n'aimait certainement pas le sourire que le professeur lui lançait. Rougissant, il tenta de se concentrer sur le papier devant lui. Il doit être l'heure à présent, pensa misérablement Harry sans savoir pourquoi il était impatient de partir. S'il vous plaît, pourvu qu'il soit bientôt l'heure.

« Tu vas bien, Harry ? » Sourit Lockhart. « Sacré Scott – regarde l'heure ! Nous avons passé ici près de quatre heures ! Je n'aurai jamais cru. Le temps a coulé n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry ne répondit pas.

« Eh bien, nous garderons simplement notre petit secret. Pas besoin que les autres soient jaloux, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? »

« Oui, monsieur, » dit Harry rapidement et se leva rapidement en prenant son sac.

« Bien, » sourit Lockhart. « À la prochaine ! »

Se sentant hébété, Harry partit. Il était si tard que la salle commune de Gryffondor était presque vide. Il se dirigea directement vers les dortoirs. Il était étrangement heureux que Ron ne soit pas encore revenu de sa retenue avec Filch. Sans un mot, il mit son pyjama, se mit au lit, et tomba instantanément endormi.

BMFS

Près de deux mois s'étaient écoulés. La nouvelle personnalité s'était nommée Chaton. Les deux garçons refusèrent de l'appeler comme ça et préférèrent Cho. Elle était comme Rose et Garçon, dormant jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit demandée. Et comme Garçon, lorsqu'elle émergeait, les Autres ne pouvaient voir ce qui se passait. Ils devaient se contenter de lui demander lorsqu'elle revenait. Il était difficile de la comprendre puisqu'elle était heureuse et somnolente, mais Silas comprit que Lockhart n'avait pas fait plus que de dénuder, toucher, et faire une fellation.

Lui et Gabriel commencèrent à discuter d'en parler à un professeur. Mais ils étaient retissant, car ils devraient expliquer qu'Harry n'était pas seul dans sa tête. Dans tous les cas, Gabriel préférait McGonagall et Silas Rogue parce que McGonagall était trop dans la poche de Dumbledore. Silas refusait qu'ils se révèlent au directeur. Ils étaient donc dans une impasse.

BMFS

Harry, Ron et Hermione tinrent leur promesse à Nick de participer à la fête pour l'anniversaire de sa mort. C'était le moins qu'Harry puisse faire pour remercier le fantôme de l'avoir sauvé de la punition de Filch pour avoir mis de la boue dans les couloirs après l'entraînement de Quidditch. Il faisait sombre, l'atmosphère était lugubre et ils étaient heureux de partir. Ils se précipitèrent vers la Grande Salle, espérant qu'ils pourraient attraper la fin du repas quand Harry s'arrêta.

« _Arracher... déchiqueter... tuer... »_

La voix était froide, soyeuse et assassine. Harry était si choqué qu'il se serra contre le mur et regarda autour de lui pour voir qui parlait. Ron et Hermione étaient en avance et revinrent pour voir ce pour quoi il s'était arrêté si brusquement. Hermione ouvrit sa bouche pour parler, mais Harry l'arrêta en levant sa main.

 _« … ssssi faim… depuis ssssi longtemps... »_

« Écoutez. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, ne voyant personne dans les couloirs

« Vous entendez ça ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

 _« Tuer... le temps est venu de tuer... »_

« Je n'entends rien, » chuchota Hermione. Ron avait le visage crispé de concentration, mais il secoua sa tête aussi

 _« … faim … assoiffée de sang … »_

La voix devenait de plus en plus faible. Harry était sûr que cela s'éloignait vers le haut. Pourquoi ses amis ne pouvaient-ils pas l'entendre ? Mais c'était évidemment une menace. Ça allait blesser quelqu'un ! Il se retira, et Gabriel sourit tristement.

« Par ici ! » cria-t-il.

Ils gravirent l'escalier le plus proche et se trouvèrent dans le hall d'entrée. Aucune chance d'entendre quoi que ce soit ici, la rumeur de la fête d'Halloween faisait écho depuis la grande Salle. Il courut jusqu'à l'escalier de marbre menant au premier étage, Ron et Hermione derrière lui.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qu'on... »

« Chut ! » Ordonna Gabriel alors qu'il avançait, la baguette prête. Il tendit l'oreille. Au loin, depuis l'étage supérieur et s'amenuisant, il entendit de nouveau la voix.

« .. _Je sens le sang... délicieux sang... »_

« Ça va tuer quelqu'un ! » Expliqua Gabriel aux deux Gryffondors choqués alors qu'il repartait. Il parcourut tout le second étage, Ron et Hermione haletant derrière lui, ne s'arrêtant pas avant d'avoir tourné vers le dernier passage, désert.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Ron haleta alors qu'il essuyait la sueur de son visage. Je n'entends rien.

Mais Hermione eut un hoquet de surprise, pointant le couloir.

« Regardez ! »

Se rendant compte qu'il était trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit, Gabriel se retira. Harry cligna des yeux et regarda alors que Ron s'approchait de quelque chose devant lui. Il regarda autour de lui, incertain de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Haussant les épaules, il s'approcha de ses amis. Il y avait une flaque d'eau, et Miss Norris était pendue, raide comme une pierre à une torche de fer, et d'énormes lettres étaient barbouillées en rouge sur le mur :

LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS A ÉTÉ OUVERTE.

ENNEMIS DE l'HÉRITIER, PRENEZ GARDE.

BMFS

Tout le monde dans l'école était en émoi. Ron et Hermione étaient impatients de découvrir tout ce qu'ils pouvaient de la Chambre des Secrets, mais Harry était un peu réticent. Surtout que la moitié de l'école pensait que c'était lui l'héritier. Hermione était frustrée au-delà de l'imaginable quand tout ce qu'elle réussit à savoir en une semaine était une vague explication du professeur Binns en cours.

Harry fut très réticent lorsqu'Hermione et Ron le forcèrent à rester après la DCFM avec eux. Quand les trois furent seuls, elle approcha Lockhart avec une permission pour consulter la section interdite. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de discours mielleux pour que le déjanté la signe.

« Alors Harry, » dit Lockhart pendant que Hermione rangeait la note dans son sac. « Demain, c'est le premier match de Quidditch, je crois ? Gryffondor contre Serpentard, c'est ça ? J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez doué. J'étais un Attrapeur, aussi. J'ai demandé à passer les essais pour entrer dans l'équipe nationale, mais j'ai préféré dédier ma vie à l'éradication des forces du mal. Cependant, si vous ressentez le besoin d'un petit entraînement privé, n'hésitez pas à me le demander. Je suis toujours heureux de transmettre mon savoir-faire à des joueurs moins aguerris. »

Harry fit un bruit indéterminé avec sa gorge puis se précipita à la suite de Ron et de Hermione.

BMFS

Le match fut horrible. Ils gagnèrent, mais Dobby envoya un cognard contre lui et Lockhart fit disparaître tous ses os du bras. Les faire repousser fit émerger Garçon en un instant. Heureusement, Pomfresh était endormie et personne ne remarqua le comportement incongru. Il était tôt lorsque Harry se réveilla pour découvrir la deuxième victime de pétrification, Colin Ceevey.

BMFS

Harry participa passivement alors que Ron et Hermione travaillaient dur sur le Polynectar pour pouvoir interroger Malfoy pendant les vacances de Noël. Harry était content d'une chose, cependant. Cette année, Ron et Hermione restaient avec lui pendant les vacances d'hiver. Il espérait que Malfoy ne ruinerait pas tout.

Malheureusement pour lui, ce ne fut pas Malfoy qui ruina les vacances. C'est Harry lui-même. Pendant la troisième semaine de décembre, Lockhart lança un club de duel. Harry y fut traîné par Hermione. Ron était tout aussi réticent. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'il soit mis face à Malfoy. Ils étaient en train de se battre en duel, quand un serpent sortit de la baguette du blond.

« Ne bougez pas, Potter, » dit paresseusement Rogue, profitant clairement de la vue de Harry immobile, nez à nez avec le serpent. « Je vais vous en débarrasser. »

« Permettez-moi ! » Lockhart brandit sa baguette. Le serpent vola, et atterrit douloureusement.

Il siffla furieusement, les crocs dirigés vers un Justin Finch-Fletchley terrifié. Gabriel émergea sous la puissance de son envie de protéger les gens et se dirigea vers le serpent. Il était courbé et se préparait à frapper.

Il grogna de colère puis cria :

 _« Laisse-le tranquille »_

Miraculeusement, inexplicablement, le serpent retomba au sol, aussi docile qu'un tuyau d'arrosage. Satisfait, Gabriel s'en alla et Harry fixa le serpent non sans une certaine confusion.

 _« Comme tu veux. Je n'attaquerais pas ces humains pathétiques_ , » siffla le serpent avec pétulance.

 _« Merci_ , » dit Harry incertain, mais il se détendit. Il était très heureux que personne ne se fasse blesser. Il regarda Justin, souriant, espérant le voir soulagé, intrigué ou même reconnaissant, mais certainement pas énervé et effrayé.

« Ça t'amuses ? » Demanda le Poufsouffle avant de se tourner et de courir en dehors de la salle.

Avant que quiconque n'ait le temps de réagir, Ron et Hermione le précipitèrent hors de la salle. Ils expliquèrent rapidement que ce qui résonnait comme de l'anglais pour lui était des sifflements pour tout le monde. Harry parlait Fourchelangue. C'était un pouvoir noir, et dont l'origine remontait à Salazar lui-même. Harry se retrouva à contempler ce talent avec horreur, n'en voulant pas le moins du monde.

BMFS

À l'intérieur de la chambre des âmes, Silas siffla de douleur alors qu'il était frappé par ce qui ressemblait à de la foudre. Gabriel le regarda avec crainte tandis qu'il se soulevait et s'effondrait. Gabriel courut jusqu'à lui et l'aida à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Des yeux bleus inquiets croisèrent des yeux bleus-gris tourbillonnant.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

« Fourchelangue. Je suis le seul à pouvoir le parler maintenant, » soupira Silas.

BMFS

Tout empira à partir de ce moment. Toute l'école, excepté certaines personnes, se détourna d'Harry. Ils étaient plus que jamais certains qu'il était l'Héritier et qu'il allait tuer tous les nés-moldus. Sans même penser qu'il passait son temps avec une dite née moldue. Plus intéressé à résoudre le mystère maintenant qu'il y était si profondément impliqué, il prit le polynectar avec Ron. Ils devinrent Crabbe et Goyle et interrogèrent Malfoy, pour seulement trouver que M. Weasley avait été condamné à payer 50 gallons pour la voiture.

Le temps passa. La nuit précédent la St Valentin, Lockhart et Chaton jouèrent pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Le jour d'après, Harry trouva le journal. Quand il tomba endormi, Silas émergea. Il savait à quoi servait le journal et il écrit avec confiance sur la première page. Il conversa avec Tom à propos de la chambre, mais se replia pour laisser Harry voir le souvenir. Comment Harry pourrait-il savoir ce qui s'est passé autrement ?

Quand ce fut terminé, Harry s'écrasa, bras et jambes écartées, sur lit à baldaquin dans le dortoir des Gryffondors. Le journal de Jedusor était ouvert sur son ventre. Harry était abasourdi. Il se sentit stupide de ne pas s'être attendu à ce genre de chose venant d'un objet magique. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de retrouver sa respiration, la porte s'ouvrit et Ron entra. Harry s'assit en sueur et tremblant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Ron avec inquiétude.

« C'était Hagrid, Ron. Hagrid a ouvert la chambre des secrets il y a cinquante ans. »

BMFS

Aucun d'entre eux ne voulait questionner Hagrid sur le sujet, mais la situation devint désespérée quelques semaines plus tard que ce dernier fut envoyé à Azkaban et Dumbledore chassé de l'école. Tout commençait à partir en vrille. Tout le monde avait peur et se déplaçait sur la pointe des pieds. Le stress était suffocant. La seule chose de bonne dans les nouvelles mesures de sécurité était qu'elles tenaient Harry loin de Lockhart.

Quand Harry vit les araignées courir vers la forêt interdite pendant un cours d'herbologie, il se décida à les suivre comme Hagrid l'avait dit. Il parla avec Ron d'y aller la nuit même, et ils se faufilèrent hors de l'école dans la forêt. Mais la peur de Ron et son anxiété étaient contagieuses.

Harry battit en retraite peureusement et Gabriel prit sa place. Gabriel, avec confiance et compétence, les mena à travers la forêt, suivant les petites araignées. Il guida la conversation avec Aragog (avec les conseils murmurés de Silas) et les garda vivants tandis qu'ils sortaient de la forêt.

Harry revint à lui à mi-chemin du château, couvert de poussière et d'égratignures. Ron semblait pire. Il se mordit la lèvre, mais n'osa rien demander. C'est à partir de ce moment qu'il commença à suspecter que quelque chose n'allait pas bien chez lui. Il avait simplement trop de black-out inexpliqués. Peut-être était-il malade.

Il écouta alors que Ron fulminait hystériquement à propos de la soirée, lui disant au fond tout ce qui s'était passé dans cette forêt. Ses yeux verts s'agrandirent alors qu'il écoutait. Avait-il vraiment fait cela ? Cette nuit-là, il resta dans son lit pensant à tout ce que Ron avait dit. Il pensa aux mots d'Aragog. Si Ron se souvenait correctement, l'araignée avait dit que la seule victime avait été une fille dans la salle de bain. Et si elle n'en était jamais sortie ?

BMFS

Silas tomba avec fatigue dans un fauteuil. Il était difficile que ce garçon l'écoute ! Cela faisait près de quinze minutes qu'il hurlait le nom Mimi geignarde.

« Bon travail, » dit sincèrement Gabriel depuis le fauteuil devant lui.

« Tu ne t'es pas mal débrouillé non plus, » dit Silas d'une voix traînante et ils partagèrent un sourire fatigué.

BMFS

Les mesures de sécurité empêchèrent Harry et Ron de réunir des preuves plus substantielles pour libérer Hagrid et ramener Dumbledore. Mais les choses devinrent encore plus sérieuses lorsqu'ils entendirent qu'un autre étudiant avait été attaqué et que cette fois, elle n'avait pas seulement été pétrifiée. La victime avait été enlevée. C'était Ginny. Après avoir entendu la nouvelle, Harry s'assit silencieusement dans la salle commune avec les Weasleys inquiets et presque en deuil.

À la nuit tombée, il n'y avait plus que Ron et Harry qui occupaient la salle commune.

« Tu sais quoi, » dit soudainement Ron. « Je pense que l'on devrait dire à Lockhart tout ce que l'on sait. Tu m'as entendu. Ils l'envoient après Ginny et nous devons faire tout ce que nous pouvons. »

Parce qu'Harry ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre, et parce qu'il voulait faire quelque chose, il accepta. Les Gryffondors étaient si désemparés et malheureux pour Ginny que personne n'essaya de les arrêter. Il faisait nuit noire avant qu'ils n'arrivent au bureau de Lockhart. Ron frappa, et le silence se fit soudainement à l'intérieur. La porte s'ouvrit en une petite fente et ils virent un des yeux de Lockhart les scrutant.

« Oh, M. Potter et M. Weasley, dit le professeur avant d'ouvrir la porte. « Je suis plutôt occupé... »

« Nous avons des informations importantes pour vous, » dit hardiment Ron. « Nous pensons qu'elles pourront vous être utiles.

Paraissant mal à l'aise, Lockhart les laissa entrer. Les deux garçons virent que le bureau était quasiment vidé. Deux grandes malles étaient ouvertes sur le sol.

« Est-ce que vous allez quelque part ? » Demanda Ron. Harry était soudainement devenu muet.

« Euh, eh bien, oui. Un appel urgent, pas possible de me défiler, je dois y aller. »

« Et ma sœur ? »

« Eh bien, pour ça... il est vrai que c'est malheureux que... »

« Vous êtes le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, » dit Harry, retrouvant sa voix. « Vous ne pouvez pas partir maintenant ! Pas lorsqu'autant de choses terrifiantes arrivent ici ! Vous ne pouvez pas fuir ! Pas avec tout ce que vous racontez dans vos livres ! Ça devrait être facile ! »

« Mon cher enfant, faites preuve d'un peu de bon sens. Mes livres ne se seraient pas vendus si les gens ne croyaient pas que j'avais fait toutes ces choses. Personne n'a envie de lire quoi que ce soit à propos d'un sorcier arménien affreux, même s'il sauve un village des loups-garous. La couverture aurait l'air de quoi avec lui dessus ? Pas un seul sens du style. Quant à cette sorcière qui bannit le Banshee Bandon et qui avait un bec-de-lièvre. Je veux dire, aller, franchement... »

« Donc, vous avez simplement pris le crédit pour ce que nombre d'autres personnes ont fait ? » Harry ne pouvait pas y croire. Il n'aimait pas Lockhart, mais c'était vraiment bas.

« Voyons, » dit Lockhart en les ignorant. « Je crois que c'est tout. Oui. Plus qu'une seule chose à faire. »

Il dirigea sa baguette vers les deux garçons

« Je suis terriblement désolé, mais je vais devoir vous infliger un sortilège d'amnésie à présent. Je ne peux pas permettre que vous racontiez mes secrets partout. Surtout pas toi, Harry... »

« Expelliarmus ! » Cria Gabriel.

Lockhart fixa les yeux furieux et jubilant de Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? »

Gabriel pencha sa tête comme s'il écoutait quelque chose. Et c'est ce qu'il faisait. Silas suggérait qu'ils confirment la position de la chambre puis qu'ils y mettent Lockhart face au Basilic avant de retourner chercher un autre professeur.

« Tu as de la chance, » dit Gabriel, tout à fait d'accord avec perversité de Silas dans ce cas. Il la déguisa un petit peu.

« Nous savons où se trouve la chambre des secrets. Et ce qui s'y trouve. Allons-y, et ajoutons une nouvelle aventure à votre liste. »

Mimi leur montra l'entrée et Gabriel laissa Silas émerger pour l'ouvrir en Fourchelang. Puis, avant que Silas ne s'en rende compte, Gabriel l'avait retiré et avait pris sa place de nouveau. Ignorant les menaces du Serpentard furieux, Gabriel suivit les autres dans le trou. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Ginny était en train de mourir, et il devait la sauver. Harry et les Autres devaient beaucoup aux Weasley. Les Weasley les avaient sauvés en les secourant tandis que lui et Ron avaient seulement causé des problèmes avec la voiture.

Silas bouillait silencieusement, sachant qu'il ne devait pas distraire le héros téméraire. Gabriel atterrit après Ron dans la sombre entrée alors que Lockhart sautait sur ses pieds. Gabriel sauta en avant, mais il était trop tard. Lockhart avait frappé Ron et avait pris sa baguette. Gabriel jeta un sort de protection qui était bien plus complexe que le niveau d'un deuxième année. Il eut du mal à se maintenir, mais résista suffisamment pour que le sort de Lockhart rebondisse vers lui. Le plafond s'effondra sous la force des deux sorts.

-Ron, tu vas bien ? demanda Gabriel d'un ton pressant.

-Je suis là, appela Ron de l'autre côté du tas de pierres. Lockhart est avec moi, mais inconscient.

-Attends ici avec Lockhart. Essaye de faire un passage. Je reviens avec Ginny, décida Gabriel avant de se tourner vers la chambre, ignorant les protestations de Ron et de Silas.

C'était une bonne chose pour Gabriel que la chambre ait déjà été ouverte. Il n'aurait absolument pas était capable de l'ouvrir. Silas n'aurait jamais accepté d'émerger et de parler Fourchelang pour ça. C'était vraiment dommage que Harry se soit privé du Fourchelang lui-même parce qu'il aurait été pratique pour ordonner au Basilique de reculer. Enfin bon... Déterminé, Gabriel sauta dans la bataille.

BMFS

Gabriel en sortit vainqueur, mais épuisé. Au point qu'il se retira et ce fut Silas qui dû rassembler et sortir une Ginny sanglotante, un Ron anxieux, et un Lockhart pervers en dehors de la chambre. Silas savait que la fille avait besoin de soin, mais il devenait de plus en plus faible lui-même. Le bureau de McGonagall était plus proche que l'infirmerie et il y mena leur troupe.

Il frappa à la porte et on lui dit d'entrer. Silas regarda sans sourciller Dumbledore recueillant Fawkes sur son épaule, M. Weasley en larmes embrassant ses enfants et McGonagall qui semblait sur le point d'avoir une crise cardiaque. Silas sentit une colère froide monter jusqu'à son visage, mais elle fut aspirée par Démon, l'Autre né du Seigneur des ténèbres, qui les avait sauvés avant de faillir à les tuer l'année passée. Il la laissa partir. Autrement, il aurait commencé à jeter des sorts sur le vieillard souriant.

Dumbledore avait été là ! Pourquoi n'était-il pas descendu pour les aider ? Encore une fois, l'espèce de bâtard les avait laissés affronter des choses bien trop dangereuses ! De nouveau, il avait risqué leur vie pour un putain de test. Silas n'aurait pas était surpris que ce ne soit pas les sorts, mais Dumbledore lui-même qui avait fait s'écrouler le plafond. L'espèce d'ordure voulait probablement que Gabriel se débrouille tout seul.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui pour savoir ce qui s'était passé. En guise de réponse, Silas s'avança et plaça le journal sur le bureau. Puis il plaça à côté le Choixpeau et l'épée de Gryfondor. Silas fit attention de ne pas toucher la lame lui-même, mais d'utiliser le Choixpeau pour ce faire. Lorsqu'il avait émergé pour remplacer Gabriel, ça l'avait brûlé.

Sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas en sortir sans leur dire ce qui s'était passé, Silas résuma de manière concise ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre. Ginny pleurant bruyamment lorsqu'il expliqua ce que le journal lui avait fait, et qui l'avait fait. McGonagall s'effondra dans un fauteuil sous le choc et M. Weasley pleurait avec sa fille. Ron était très pâle et Lockhart jouait stupidement avec un papier à carreaux. Les yeux de Dumbledore ne quittèrent pas Silas un seul instant, ou plutôt, qui il pensait être Harry.

Fatigué, Silas s'assit dans un fauteuil et se replia. Harry revint au beau milieu du discours de Dumbledore sur Tom Jedusor et Voldemort, la même personne à Poudlard. Harry était engourdi par le choc et la fatigue. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Pourquoi était-il perclus de crampes et couvert de boue et de sang ? Dumbledore lui répondit sans le savoir.

« Je crois me rappeler de vous avoir dit à tous les deux que je devrais vous renvoyer si vous outrepassiez encore le règlement de l'école, » dit calmement Dumbledore à Ron et Harry qui commencèrent à trembler. « Ce qui montre que les meilleurs d'entre nous peuvent parfois nous faire ravaler nos paroles. Vous recevrez chacun le prix pour Services rendus à l'école. Je crois que deux cents points pour toi, Ron, pour avoir aidé à résoudre le mystère du monstre et trouvé l'entrée de la chambre feront l'affaire. Et deux cents autres pour toi, Harry, pour avoir tué le basilique, et défait Voldemort. Quatre cents points pour Gryffondor. »

Ron sursauta et bondit sur ses pieds pour étreindre un Harry abasourdi. Il avait défait un basilique et un souvenir de Voldemort.

Comment, par tous les dieux, _comment_ avait-il fait ça? Tremblant, il se contenta de regarder Ron qui le secouait dans son excitation.

« Mais l'un de nous semble vraiment silencieux sur son rôle dans cette dangereuse aventure, » ajouta Dumbledore. « Pourquoi être si modeste, Gilderoy ? »

Ron expliqua rapidement qu'il y avait eu un accident et que la mémoire de Lockhart avait été complètement effacée.

« Mon dieu, » sourit Dumbledore alors qu'il secouait la tête. « Empalé sur ta propre épée, Gilderoy ! »

Silas et Gabriel devinrent instantanément enragés. Le salaud savait que ce pervers était un menteur ! C'était de sa faute si Harry avait été agressé sexuellement ! Harry n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il était soudainement si en colère, mais l'émotion passa aussi vite qu'elle était apparue et il ne tarda pas à s'évanouir.

BMFS

Il se réveilla à l'infirmerie. Hermione et Ron y étaient, et lui expliquèrent tout de la fête qu'il avait manqué. Les examens étaient annulés et Ron expliqua l'étrange note à côté de quelques fleurs et de bonbons pas loin du lit de Harry. C'était de Dobby. Il semblait que le directeur avait entendu parler de l'implication de Dobby et avait réussi à le libérer en redonnant le journal ruiné à Lucius Malfoy.

Harry resta faible pendant quelques jours, agacé de ses trous de mémoire, mais bientôt, aussi joyeux que tout le monde. Les deux dernières semaines passèrent en coup de vent et il y avait beaucoup de choses, à commencer par le soleil radieux, pour mettre Harry de bonne humeur. Lucius n'était plus gouverneur de l'école. Draco ne se pavanait plus comme avant. Il était en fait maussade et plein de ressentiment. Et Ginny commençait à sourire de nouveau. Tout allait bien.

Même le retour chez les Dursley ne fut pas si mauvais qu'il aurait pu l'être. Ron et Hermione voulaient être absolument certains de pouvoir le contacter pendant l'été et prirent son numéro de téléphone. Harry demanda à Ron comment il allait l'appeler et Ron promit de trouver un moyen. Harry sourit largement et serra le roux dans ses bras, le faisant rougir, et ils marchèrent ensemble vers le passage vers monde Moldu.

 **Fin de La chambre des secrets.**


	4. Échapper aux Dursley

****Les Morceaux de son âme****

 **Broken Mind, Fractured Soul**

Par: **SensiblyTainted**

* * *

 **Note du traducteur : Ce chapitre est traduit par la merveilleuse Agathe Laplante. Merci à vous de la remercier le plus vivement possible !**

* * *

 **Échapper aux Dursley**

Traduction : _Agathe Laplante_

 _ _Beta : Orin__

La première semaine où il était retourné chez les Dursley avait été relativement tolérable. La plupart du temps, Vernon l'ignorait et Dudley en faisait autant. Toutes ses affaires d'école étaient à nouveau sous clé, mais ils autorisaient Hedwige à sortir, du moment qu'elle était de retour à l'aube. C'était à cette heure que Pétunia déverrouillait chaque jour la porte d'Harry pour vérifier que la chouette était bien rentrée et pour laisser Harry (en réalité Rose) sortir.

Rose faisait le petit déjeuner, le ménage, le jardinage et préparait finalement le dîner. Aussitôt que toutes ces tâches ménagères étaient accomplies, elle était renvoyée dans la deuxième chambre de Dudley et enfermée à l'intérieur, habituellement aux alentours de six heures. Elle avait la chance de manger un peu au déjeuner et de grignoter quelques miettes du dîner pendant qu'elle le préparait.

Vers dix heures, Harry laissait Hedwige sortir pour voler toute la nuit et il mangeait les restes de nourriture passés par la chatière en bas de la porte. Il y avait de nouveau des barreaux à la fenêtre et ils paraissaient plus solides que jamais maintenant qu'ils étaient scellés dans le nouveau cadre en acier de la fenêtre. La chambre était totalement vide, à part le lit avec sa mince couverture et la cage d'Hedwige posée au sol dans un coin. Le meuble dans lequel il avait caché Dobby l'été dernier avait disparu, ainsi que tous les jouets cassés de Dudley.

Harry passait plus de douze heures par jour dans cette chambre vide, dont quatre pendant lesquelles il était réveillé et jouait avec Hedwige. Alors ce n'était pas vraiment horrible. Garçon n'avait pas encore eu besoin de sortir et aucun des Autres n'était inquiet. Mais tout cela changea exactement une semaine après la fin de l'école.

Les Dursleys étaient en train de dîner, aussi la télévision était elle éteinte et la maison était suffisamment silencieuse pour qu'Harry puisse entendre sa famille discuter tranquillement pendant qu'il était assis dans sa chambre en train de caresser Hedwige. Puis le téléphone sonna. Harry n'entendit pas qui avait décroché, mais il pouvait clairement entendre qui était au bout du fil, même de sa chambre.

« ALLO ? ALLO ? POUVEZ-VOUS M'ENTENDRE ? JE – VEUX – PARLER – À – HARRY – POTTER ! » hurlait Ron.

Harry gémit. Il savait que son ami était un sorcier de sang pur, mais il aurait quand même pu trouver comment utiliser un téléphone avant d'appeler !

« QUI EST-CE ? » hurla Vernon. « QUI ÊTES-VOUS ? »

« RON – WEASLEY ! JE SUIS – UN – AMI – D'ÉCOLE - D'HARRY ! « Harry commença à respirer plus vite. Il allait en prendre pour son grade maintenant. Ron aurait dû réfléchir avant de mentionner Poudlard.

« IL N'Y A PAS DE HARRY POTTER ICI ! JE NE SAIS PAS DE QUELLE ÉCOLE VOUS ME PARLEZ ! NE RAPPELEZ JAMAIS ! NE VOUS APPROCHEZ PAS DE MA FAMILLE ! »

Il y eut ensuite le bruit d'un téléphone jeté contre un mur et le bruit de pas rageur de son oncle qui montait l'escalier. Harry se précipita sur la cage d'Hedwige pour la laisser sortir, lui ordonnant de rester dehors et de le retrouver à Poudlard. Il ne voulait pas que son oncle, aveuglé par la colère, la blesse. Elle vola gracieusement vers l'extérieur et Garçon était déjà là avant que la porte ne soit déverrouillée et que son oncle entre en trombe.

« COMMENT OSES-TU DONNER MON NUMÉRO À DES GENS COMME – DES GENS COMME TOI ! »

« Je suis désolé ! » cria Garçon au moment où il était levé par sa chemise. « S'il vous plaît ! S'il vous plaît, ne me frappez pas ! Je suis désolé, mon oncle ! »

Un poing s'écrasa sur le visage du garçon et il heurta douloureusement le mur. Vernon utilisa le mur pour le maintenir et commença à le frapper aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Il continua jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à bout de souffle et quitta la pièce. Garçon gémissait en passant ses bras autour de lui et en se balançant, il sanglotait sans oser bouger. Vernon revint en tenant un long fouet en cuir. Il souriait comme un fou.

« Tu vas comprendre cette fois, mon garçon. Tu vas comprendre cette fois ! »

Le fouet claqua.

Garçon hurla.

Vernon siffla et le fouetta à nouveau,

« Ne crie pas, monstre ! »

Et le fouet s'abattit

« Les voisins vont t'entendre ! »

Et le fouet s'abattit .

« Peut-être que la prochaine fois, tu ne seras pas aussi stupide ! »

« Désolé. »

Garçon sanglotait et gémissait.

Il mit son poing dans sa bouche pour s'empêcher de hurler lorsque le fouet s'abattit à nouveau. À la fin, sa chemise était réduite en morceaux et du sang trempait le sol. Le fouet, imbibé de sang, éclaboussait le mur et le plafond. Garçon gisait sur le sol, à peine conscient, la respiration saccadée et l'esprit baignant dans une horrible agonie.

Vernon s'arrêta et regarda le corps ensanglanté à ses pieds. Les coups étaient si profonds qu'il pouvait voir le blanc des cotes du garçon à trois endroits, ainsi que sa colonne vertébrale, au milieu du dos. Le reste n'était que muscles ensanglantés. Il ne restait que quelques bandes de peau intacte. Il grogna de satisfaction et quitta la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui.

BMFS

Les Dursleys laissèrent Harry dans la chambre pendant trois jours avant de venir vérifier comment il allait. Garçon gisait toujours là où il l'avait laissé. Il avait une forte fièvre et des lèvres craquelées et sanglantes. Son dos était rempli de croûtes, de plaies suintantes et de chair sanglante. Pétunia ressorti à toute allure et se sentant malade, elle ordonna à Vernon de faire quelque chose. Vernon grimaça, puis remplit la baignoire d'eau froide avant d'immerger le garçon dedans, le dos d'abord.

Garçon n'en finissait pas de hurler. Lorsque, finalement, il se calma, il réalisa qu'il était seul dans la salle de bain. Tremblant, sanglotant, et faible, il réussit à s'asseoir et à boire au robinet. L'eau dans la baignoire tournait rapidement au rouge sang, son dos saignait à nouveau. La douleur était si intense qu'il pouvait difficilement bouger. Avalant de grandes goulées d'air, il se hissa sur le rebord de la baignoire en tremblant violemment. Tout semblait tanguer dans ses yeux fiévreux et il pleurait, effrayé. Il suppliait la pièce vide pour un peu de réconfort, mais personne ne répondait.

Vernon revint une demie heure plus tard.

« Pourquoi fais-tu un tel vacarme ? »

Il n'eut qu'un gémissement en réponse alors que le garçon s'effondrait à nouveau. Vernon le maintint sur le rebord de la baignoire afin que son dos soit accessible et déversa de l'alcool dessus. Garçon se tendit, pris de spasmes à cause de la douleur, il criait à fendre l'âme, mais la main ferme de Vernon le maintenait en place. Garçon poussa des cris lancinants et des sanglots déchirants pendant ces longues minutes de torture avant qu'il ne perde conscience.

BMFS

La douleur était toujours présente lorsque Garçon se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, le dos en feu. Tout le sang séché était toujours là. Personne ne s'était ennuyé à le nettoyer. Garçon s'en éloigna, il rampa vers un endroit propre, loin de ces souvenirs. Il se recroquevilla là, nu et glacé, traversé d'une douleur intolérable! Mais il n'avait plus de larmes pour pleurer. Il commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière en se lamentant misérablement.

BMFS

Pétunia recommença à passer de la nourriture et une bouteille d'eau par la chatière chaque jour. Garçon mangeait difficilement. La douleur le faisait presque vomir. Elle ne s'arrêtait jamais, elle était toujours là, perçante, le rendant fou. Sa magie travaillait dur pour le soulager, mais les dommages étaient si importants que cela prit six jours. Garçon poussa un soupir fatigué et se retira pour la première fois depuis le coup de téléphone. Harry refit surface.

BMFS

Pétunia vint le voir le lendemain matin. Elle avait les lèvres pincées. La rapidité de la convalescence d'Harry était un signe évident de cette magie qu'elle détestait, mais elle ne dit rien lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux perdus et effrayés d'Harry. Harry était très confus. Il ne se rappelait rien, mais les preuves apportées par sa chemise déchirée pleine de sang et le sang séché répandu un peu partout lui montraient que quelque chose s'était passé. Il commença à hyper ventiler.

« Tante Pétunia… Que… »

« Viens faire le petit déjeuner et je te laisserai en prendre, » dit-elle abruptement en lui jetant une nouvelle chemise et un pantalon. C'était toujours de vieux vêtements de Dudley.

Harry les enfila rapidement et se leva mal assuré sur ses jambes. Sur le chemin de la cuisine, l'environnement familier appela Rose et elle sortit pour faire ce à quoi elle était bonne. Elle était comme d'habitude douce et polie. Pétunia hocha la tête avec satisfaction et fidèle à sa parole, autorisa Harry à manger, mais pas avec eux. Elle fit asseoir le garçon à l'extérieur sur la marche du perron. Rose mangea délicatement puis se leva pour aller faire le jardin. Il semblait à l'abandon après tout ce temps à ne pas avoir été entretenu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » dit Pétunia en lançant un regard furieux au garçon. « Je ne t'ai pas dit de travailler dans le jardin ! Rentre immédiatement. Tu peux commencer ton travail en nettoyant ta chambre ! »

Rose hocha la tête en souriant et se dépêcha de faire ce qu'on lui avait dit. Il fallut presque trois heures pour nettoyer tout le sang. Pétunia ramassa les instruments de nettoyage et verrouilla la porte. Harry cligna des yeux et revint à lui, il regarda autour de lui, la chambre propre qui brillait sous le soleil de l'après-midi et commença à pleurer. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se rappeler ce qui s'était passé après qu'il ait relâché Hedwige ? Pourquoi continuait-il à avoir ces trous de mémoire ? Avait-il imaginé le sang qu'il avait vu plus tôt ? Ses pensées désagréables le suivirent dans son sommeil et il fit des rêves confus et chaotiques.

BMFS

Gabriel entra dans la chambre de l'âme avec un long soupir

« Cho commence à être agitée dans son sommeil. Ça fait des mois. Elle va vouloir sortir bientôt et plus longtemps elle attendra, pire elle sera une fois dehors, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui, » répondit Silas distraitement.

Il pensait à autre chose.

« Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser sortir pendant que nous sommes là. » Gabriel commença à faire nerveusement les cent pas.

« Que se passera-t-il si _lui_ était affecté par l'allure de Cho ? »

« Je sais. » Silas le fixait froidement.

« Qu'allons-nous faire ? Peut-être que je devrais jeter un sort à ce bâtard. »

Gabriel grogna en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Ses mouvements étaient tendus, très différents de son habituelle assurance. Mais cela ne lui attira aucune sympathie de la part du Serpentard.

« Brillant. Stupidité typique du Gryffondor, » siffla Silas avec mépris. « Quelle magie vas-tu utiliser pour jeter un sort à ce porc obèse ? Nos réserves magiques ont été épuisées par Garçon. »

BMFS

La routine quotidienne chez les Dursleys revint au point où elle était avant le coup de téléphone de Ron, cependant les Dursleys étaient tendus et vigilants. Par bonheur, Silas avait un plan et il restait seulement quatre jours à attendre pour passer à l'action. Il dit à Rose d'ouvrir le tiroir et de glisser la clé du placard dans sa poche pendant qu'elle travaillait. Elle était réticente. Ce n'était pas très poli de faire ça. Elle voulait avant tout plaire aux Dursleys. Mais Silas était le chef officieux et il insistait.

Plus tard le même jour, pendant que Rose nettoyait, il prit le dessus et se glissa dans l'entrée. Il déverrouilla rapidement le placard sous l'escalier puis autorisa Rose à revenir pour nettoyer. Le soir, pendant qu'elle préparait le dîner, elle remit la clé dans le tiroir et personne ne s'aperçut de rien. Maintenant, ils devaient juste attendre un peu que leur magie se reconstitue. Silas voulait utiliser la magie sans baguette pour déverrouiller la porte de la chambre, puis descendre furtivement, ouvrir le placard silencieusement, prendre ce dont ils avaient besoin, puis filer.

Malheureusement, ils durent agir avant que leur magie ne soit pleinement reconstituée. Trois jours après que Silas ait ouvert le placard, Hedwige vola vers Harry en fin d'après-midi alors que le soleil était encore haut. Elle transportait une lettre dans son bec. Ça devait être important pour qu'elle transgresse la règle de ne voler vers le numéro 4 que de nuit, mais Harry n'eut pas à s'inquiéter de cela. Il entendit le rugissement furieux de Vernon et sut que quelque chose de mauvais allait arriver.

BMFS

« Nous ne pouvons pas attendre plus longtemps, » dit Silas sévèrement en tenant fermée la porte de Garçon qui essayait de sortir.

Lorsqu'ils passaient de leur chambre personnelle à la chambre principale, les portes s'ouvraient vers l'extérieur. Silas poussait de toutes ses forces sur la porte du placard de Garçon afin qu'il ne puisse pas sortir.

« Vas-y Gabriel ! Essaye de ne pas utiliser la magie ! Bluffe et ensuite va au placard. Attrape notre balai et la cape de papa et vole loin d'ici. Laisse tout le reste, c'est remplaçable. Pas de justice, pas de confrontation. Sors de la maison aussi vite que tu peux. »

« Ok ! » dit sèchement Gabriel avant de disparaître par sa porte qui claqua. Harry était inconscient sur le canapé. Silas relâcha sa prise sur la porte de Garçon et vint s'asseoir avec Harry. Il savait que le jeune adolescent ne savait pas qu'il était là, mais il ressentait le besoin de veiller sur lui quand même.

BMFS

Vernon tira tous les verrous de la porte d'Harry et l'ouvrit violemment. Il ouvrait la bouche pour hurler, mais fut figé sur place par la vision d'Harry, debout au milieu de la pièce, le bras levé et un sourire démoniaque sur le visage.

« Sors de mon chemin ou je te tue, » murmura Gabriel férocement, les jambes tremblantes. Il se sentait incertain. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi peu sûr de lui, mais le visage de cet homme provoquait une réaction dans ses intestins qui pouvait difficilement être ignorée. Gabriel serra les dents et se tint fermement.

« Maintenant ! »

« Tu ne peux pas ! Tu seras renvoyé de ta maudite école ! » Vernon fit un pas dans la pièce, mais s'arrêta lorsqu'Harry commença à rire.

« Tu penses vraiment que j'en ai quelque chose à faire ? Je préférerai mourir que te laisser me toucher. Laisse-les me renvoyer. Je n'en ai rien à faire. Du moment que tu es d'abord au plus profond des enfers ! »

Le visage de Vernon devint violet, mais il se poussa. Gabriel avança, le bras toujours levé. Il sortit de la chambre en reculant. Pétunia, choqué, mit sa main sur sa bouche en le voyant pointer son autre main vers elle. Elle se précipita dans la cuisine et claqua la porte.

Gabriel ouvrit la porte du placard avec son pied et attrapa leur balai. Aussi vite que possible, il ouvrit leur malle et attrapa la cape d'invisibilité. Par chance, elle était sur le dessus. La porte de derrière était la plus proche et Silas lui dit de sortir le plus vite possible, mais il ne pouvait supporter de battre en retraite. Alors il marcha droit sur leur oncle, combattant la répulsion qui montait en lui, manquant le faire vomir. Il passa devant l'homme tremblant et sortit par la grande porte. Riant de son triomphe, il monta sur leur balai et enfila la cape afin de disparaître à la vue de tous. Silas prit le dessus. Il ralentit le balai et lut la lettre. Il fronça les sourcils. C'était d'Hermione.

 _Cher Harry,_

 _Ron m'a écrit et m'a raconté son appel à ton oncle. J'espère que tu vas bien_ (et si ce n'était pas le cas, je suis certain que cette lettre aurait été d'une grande aide, ricana Silas). _Je suis en vacances en France_ … (Bla, bla, bla, - il sauta un large passage) … _mais ensuite, Hedwige est arrivée ! Je suppose qu'elle pensait qu'une lettre pourrait t'être utile_ … (bla, bla) … _Je t'écrirai de nouveau lorsque je t'enverrai ton cadeau d'anniversaire. A bientôt, on se retrouve le 1er septembre dans le Poudlard Express._

 _Amitiés_

 _Hermione_

Silas enfouit la lettre inutile dans sa poche avec colère .

 _Pauvre_ _idiote._

Il retirait toutes les choses gentilles qu'il avait pu penser sur son intelligence. Hedwige était en vue, elle se tenait à côté de lui, se réjouissant manifestement de voler. Il la fusilla du regard, mais comme, bien sûr, il était invisible, l'oiseau ne le remarqua pas.

« Était-ce vraiment nécessaire, Hedwige ? » demanda-t-il. « Tu savais que tu ne devais pas venir à la maison quand le soleil était encore levé. »

Elle hulula joyeusement. Silas lui dit qu'elle avait de la chance qu'il ne fasse pas une embardée et ne la heurte « accidentellement ». Au moins cette maudite lettre lui avait appris une chose. On était le 19 juillet. Il avait quitté l'école depuis vingt-trois jours. Il lui avait semblé qu'il y avait beaucoup plus longtemps. L'expression de Silas se durcit et il vola plus vite. La nuit était tombée, il était fatigué et il avait froid.

BMFS

 _Professeur Rogue,_

 _Je ne vous aurais pas écrit s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une urgence. Ma vie était en danger et j'ai fui. Je ne suis pas certain de ma localisation. S'il vous plaît, suivez ma chouette et venez me retrouver. Il est important que vous veniez seul et que vous ne disiez rien à personne pour l'instant. Je peux vous assurer que les raisons qui justifient cette exigence deviendront claires._

 _Un étudiant dans le besoin._

« Hedwige, » dit Silas d'une voix rauque. « Viens. »

Il avait atterri dans une rue de Londres et s'était réfugié dans une allée avant de retirer sa cape d'invisibilité. Hedwige obéit et il lui donna la lettre. Elle la prit et mordilla son doigt en signe d'affection. Silas la caressa une fois, seulement parce qu'il y était obligé pour Harry.

« Porte ça au Professeur Rogue. Conduis-le ici. »

Au moment où elle prit son envol, Silas ignora les déclarations enragées de Gabriel et se faufila dans la rue à la recherche d'une supérette. Il utilisa les toilettes pour boire comme un assoiffé au robinet. Il grimaça à l'idée d'en être réduit à ça, mais leur survie était plus importante. Se sentent mieux, il retourna dans l'allée où Hedwige l'avait laissé et il se reposa contre le mur.

Le professeur Rogue apparut une heure plus tard. Il marchait à grands pas dans l'obscurité, la chouette blanche volait devant lui. Sa baguette était sortie, il la tenait le long de sa jambe, cachée à la vue des moldus. Ses yeux brillaient de méfiance et de méchanceté tandis qu'il s'approchait de la sombre allée. Silas était tendu à cause de la fatigue. Harry avait été mis à l'écart trop longtemps et maintenant, il faisait pression pour sortir. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Harry se réveiller, ignorant de tout, dans une allée, face au Directeur des Serpentards. Il était déjà suffisamment gêné par ses trous de mémoire.

« Montrez-vous, » demanda le Professeur d'une voix froide et autoritaire.

Silas s'avança, raide comme un piquet.

« Merci d'être venu, Professeur. »

« Potter ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Le Professeur Rogue s'avança plus près, les yeux brûlants de rage. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. J'ai désespérément besoin de votre aide, » grimaça Silas en l'admettant, mais de nouveau leur survie devait passer avant la fierté. « Je vais être bref. Je ne suis pas celui que vous pensez que je suis. Ou plutôt je ne suis qu'une partie de celui que vous pensez que je suis. À cause de certains évènements, l'esprit et l'âme d'Harry Potter se sont brisés en plusieurs morceaux. Chaque morceau est devenu une personnalité disposant des traits qui ont été séparés de la personnalité principale. »

« Je suis Silas et je sais que vous ne me croyez pas. Mais pouvez-vous risquer de prendre une décision sur l'impression que je ne dis pas la vérité, puis découvrir par la suite que vous aviez tort ? Je souhaiterais vous proposer un compromis. Nous avons besoin d'un refuge sûr, loin de tout le monde, y compris Dumbledore, afin d'essayer de découvrir ce que nous devons faire. Fournissez-nous cet asile et je vous paierai avec des connaissances pour lesquelles je peux garantir que vous aurez de l'intérêt. »

Le visage du Professeur Rogue ne montrait aucune expression. Il connaissait bien le morveux Potter, ou tout au moins il le croyait. Ce n'était pas la façon dont le garçon s'exprimait, se tenait, ou même pensait. Marchandage et corruption n'étaient pas les outils qu'un Gryffondor aurait utilisés. Ils en appelaient d'abord aux bons sentiments avant de condescendre à utiliser des moyens aussi vils. Il était intrigué, alors il acquiesça.

« J'ai besoin d'un serment sorcier, » dit Silas fermement en se détendant. « Vous devez jurer de garder notre condition et notre localisation secrètes. Le serment prendra fin le 1er septembre où si vous découvrez que nous vous avons trompé sur notre condition. »

Le professeur hésita. Mais il pouvait voir le contrôle d'acier du garçon se fissurer. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur son cœur. Il psalmodia le charme et ensuite répéta les termes du serment avant de la baisser.

Silas sourit ironiquement.

« Vous feriez bien de nous assommer maintenant. Sauf si vous voulez avoir à faire à un Harry hystérique. »

Sans aucune hésitation, Severus lança un stupefix et attrapa l'enfant inconscient dans ses bras. Il cligna des yeux avec surprise. Pendant qu'il était en train de discuter avec Harry, ou Silas ou qui que ce soit, il avait oublié à quel point le garçon était jeune. Il grimaça et leva l'enfant pour le tenir en sécurité dans ses bras avant de s'engager dans l'ombre de l'allée et de transplaner.

BMFS

« Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? » demanda vivement Gabriel. « Je ne fais pas confiance à Rogue ! Pas plus qu'Harry d'ailleurs ! »

« En fait, Harry est partagé au sujet du professeur, depuis que _Dumbledore_ \- il dit le nom en ricanant de dégoût - a implicitement dit à Harry qu'il lui faisait confiance. Et j'ai fait ce que je devais faire. Nous avons besoin d'un endroit sûr. Voldemort et ses partisans sont après nous, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, et nous n'avons nulle part où aller. Nous ne pouvons plus rester chez les Dursley. Notre vie y était en danger. Il n'y avait pas d'autre sorcier de confiance et suffisamment puissant que je pouvais contacter sans que _Dumbledore_ sache immédiatement où nous étions ».

« Ne dis pas son nom de cette façon, » grogna Gabriel. « Je pense que nous avons réagi trop rapidement lorsqu'il a dit que Lockhart - Gabriel prononça _ce_ nom haineusement et avec ressentiment - s'était empalé sur sa propre épée, je pense qu'il voulait parler du sort d'oubliette qu'il avait lancé à Ron. Je ne pense pas que Dumbledore sous-entendait qu'il savait que le professeur était un imposteur tout du long. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était en train de faire à Harry. »

« Ne sois pas naïf, » dit Silas avec sévérité. Il fixait l'autre comme s'il n'était rien d'autre que de la boue au fond d'un étang.

« Je ne fais pas confiance à Rogue, Silas ! » dit Gabriel en revenant au problème principal. « Nous partons dès qu'Harry est conscient. »

« Non, » dit sèchement Silas puis il se radoucit. « Je ne dis pas que nous allons tout lui dire sur nous. Pour commencer, il ne faut en aucun cas mentionner Demon. Pas plus que Cho, je crois. »

« Rien à propos des Dursleys, » exigea Gabriel, déterminé à gagner du terrain dans cette situation inconfortable.

« Ça va être difficile à expliquer autrement, » dit Silas en faisant un geste ironique embrassant toute la chambre de l'âme.

« Je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelque chose, » cracha Gabriel avant de sortir.

BMFS

Harry se réveilla dans un luxueux lit à baldaquin. Les draps étaient d'un bleu profond et l'édredon si moelleux qu'il pouvait presque penser qu'il était en train de nager. La pièce était immense avec une grande fenêtre qui laissait entrer le soleil d'été. Le tapis était noir et les murs de couleur crème, comme les rideaux, qui étaient tirés de chaque côté de la fenêtre. Il n'y avait aucun autre meuble en dehors du lit. Et il y avait seulement deux portes de couleur sombre, sculptées avec des motifs complexes.

Le cœur d'Harry s'arrêta et, choqué, il regarda fixement une des portes. Dans l'encadrement se tenait le professeur Rogue. Harry resta stupidement bouche bée pendant deux longues minutes jusqu'à ce que le professeur traverse la pièce et s'arrête à côté du lit. Harry se recula. Il déglutit, les yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes.

« P-professeur ? Que… Où… »

Il secoua la tête et garda le silence.

Severus étudiait le garçon. Il paraissait sincèrement déconcerté. En tant qu'espion, il était un expert en langage corporel et il savait tirer des indices du son de la voix des gens. Il ne pensait pas que l'enfant mentait. Cependant, pour en être sûr, il parla sèchement et avec toute la méchanceté qu'il pouvait rassembler.

« Quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous rappelez, Potter ? »

« Je – je n'ai pas… Je veux dire… » La respiration d'Harry était rapide. « Hedwige ! Je… elle est venue chez Dudley… Je veux dire, ma chambre… C'était dans l'après-midi ».

« Vous vous croyez drôle ? » murmura Severus durement.

Les yeux du garçon s'agrandirent encore.

« Pensez-vous que vous pouvez juste prétendre que vous ne vous rappelez pas et ne pas subir les conséquences de vos actions ? »

Les yeux et les épaules du garçon se tendirent en une fraction de seconde. Puis la plus horrible expression passa sur ses traits et il sursauta si violemment qu'il tomba du lit. Severus passa de l'autre côté et s'arrêta, choqué. Potter était roulé en boule, gémissant et sanglotant de terreur. Severus l'appela, mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Il s'agenouilla et toucha les épaules tremblantes du garçon. Potter tressaillit violemment.

« Je suis si désolé. S'il vous plaît. Ne me frappez pas. Je serai gentil. S'il vous plaît. Ne me frappez pas. Je suis désolé. Je ne le ferai plus, » suppliais pitoyablement Garçon.

Severus essaya de le calmer, mais Harry ne répondait pas à ses appels et parlait plus fort et de manière plus hystérique si Severus le touchait. Alors il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Il recula. Harry se balançait lentement en pleurant doucement. Ses pleurs étaient tellement remplis de désespoir et de douleur qu'il devait serrer les dents et se forcer à rester dans la pièce. Finalement, Garçon se calma et sembla s'affaisser sur lui-même avant de se redresser et de se mettre calmement debout.

Silas rencontra le regard attentif du professeur. Il ne parlait pas. Il attendait que le professeur rassemble ses pensées et lui demande quelque chose. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre.

« Silas, je présume, » dit Severus d'une voix traînante.

« Exact. » Silas sourit malicieusement en s'inclinant dans un demi-salut. « À votre service »

« Qui était-ce ? » demanda le professeur en indiquant le sol.

« C'était Garçon, » répondit Silas. « Pas très original, je sais. »

« Pourquoi se comporte-t-il ainsi ? »

« Je n'ai pas la liberté de vous l'expliquer pour l'instant, » répondit Silas. « Les Autres ne veulent pas que j'en parle. »

« Combien êtes-vous ? »

Silas fit exprès d'hésiter, sachant que le professeur le remarquerait

« Six en comptant Harry »

Plissant les yeux pensivement, Severus eut la sagesse de laisser passer le mensonge

« Harry est la personnalité centrale ? Qu'est ce que cela signifie ? »

« Il est l'esprit hôte. Nous sommes nés de lui et nous pouvons sortir uniquement s'il est endormi ou s'il se retire volontairement. »

« Pourquoi m'avoir contacté, moi ? »

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fixa l'adolescent avec son plus méchant regard. Le garçon ne sembla nullement affecté et Severus commença à croire vraiment qu'il était celui qu'il prétendait être.

« Je ne fais pas confiance à Dumbledore. »

Silas essayait très fort de masquer le dédain dans sa voix. Il n'était pas certain de la profondeur de la loyauté du professeur au vieux bâtard et il ne voulait pas provoquer l'homme qui lui donnait asile.

« Harry ne sait pas que nous existons, mais il est devenu conscient de ses trous de mémoire, provoqués par les évènements qui sont arrivés à la fin de l'école. Cela le stresse. Il faut que nous trouvions une solution à cela. »

« Vous voulez l'aider ? » Severus n'était pas sûr de bien comprendre.

« Oui. D'une certaine façon, c'est pourquoi nous sommes ici, » soupira Silas. « Sans lui, nous n'existons pas. Il ne doit pas craquer. Et je ne pense pas qu'il puisse y avoir beaucoup plus de fractures sans que nous ne nous brisions tous de manière irréparable. »

« Et tout ce que vous attendez de moi est un asile sûr ? »

Silas hésita de nouveau,

« Oui. »

Il regarda l'enfant de bas en haut.

« Je ne le crois pas. Dites la vérité. »

« Nous ne sommes pas tous d'accord sur ce qu'il nous faudrait faire, » soupira Silas. « Mais, personnellement, j'apprécierais votre aide. J'ai étudié pendant de longues heures, mais je n'ai jamais rien trouvé à Poudlard qui soit proche de décrire notre condition ou ce qu'il faut faire. »

« Je vois. »

Il fit un geste en direction du lit et Silas s'assit, son visage ne montrant aucune expression. Ce garçon pourrait être la fierté de Serpentard.

« Je peux vous dire ceci. J'ai étudié la psychologie pour atteindre mes propres objectifs. Ma connaissance vient en grande partie de sources moldues. Les sorciers n'ont pas de problèmes pour étudier des concepts philosophiques comme l'âme, mais l'esprit est quelque chose qu'ils ne considèrent pas vraiment au-delà du fait que c'est le lieu de la mémoire et le siège de la volonté d'une personne. Si, et je dis bien si, vous avez la condition que vous prétendez, cela s'appelle Trouble de la Personnalité Multiple. C'est un mécanisme de défense psychologique résultant d'évènements extrêmement traumatisants. Même les moldus ne sont pas certains que cela existe vraiment. Beaucoup de gens simulent. »

« Avez-vous des livres traitant de ce sujet ? »

« Oui. Mais je ne vous laisserais pas les consulter jusqu'à ce que je sois certain de votre sincérité. Je ne veux pas vous donner plus de matériel pour contrefaire encore mieux cette pathologie. Compris ? »

« Que suggérez-vous alors ? » demanda Silas avec un rictus méprisant.

Severus sourit avec fermeté.

« Je vais vous observer quelques jours. Si j'estime que vous avez réellement cette condition psychologique, je vous accorderai l'accès à mes livres et même mon aide. »

Silas hocha la tête et sa posture s'affaissa. Harry cligna des yeux. Il regarda autour de lui en pleine confusion. Quand s'était-il assis au bord du lit, si près de son professeur ? À regret, il tourna la tête pour rencontrer les yeux noirs qui le pénétraient. Severus le regardait sans monter aucune expression et le garçon commença à gigoter nerveusement, c'était une chose que Silas ne ferait jamais.

« Vous allez rester ici quelques jours. C'est ma maison. Respectez-la ou vous le regretterez, Potter. Ai-je été bien clair ? »

« Oui, Monsieur, » répondit-il. « Mais… euh… pourquoi suis-je ici ? »

« Appelez Omi si vous voulez manger quelque chose. Il y a des vêtements qui ont été charmés pour être à votre taille dans le placard, » Severus fit un geste en direction de l'autre porte, il montra ensuite celle par laquelle il était entré. « La porte dans le couloir est une salle de bain. N'entrez dans aucune pièce dont la porte est fermée. Compris ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. » Harry soupira, résigné. Il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse du professeur.

« Bien. »

Severus quitta la pièce et laissa un Harry morose assis sur le lit.

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait. Il regarda nerveusement les habits informes qu'il portait et considéra un instant l'idée de se changer comme l'avait suggéré le professeur. Mais il ne put se résoudre à le faire. Les vêtements dans le placard n'étaient pas à lui et il ne voulait pas contrarier le professeur. Alors il n'explora pas la pièce. Il resta assis sur le lit et attendit.

BMFS

Deux heures plus tard, Omi, un elfe de maison paisible, fit apparaître une table et une chaise. Des assiettes de rôti et de légumes apparurent une seconde plus tard. L'elfe s'inclina avant de disparaître. Harry s'approcha lentement de la table, mais il était affamé, alors il n'hésita pas à s'asseoir et à commencer à manger. Dès qu'il eut fini, une salade apparut. Harry la mangea aussi. Le dessert suivit. Il prit un morceau et…

Chaton ronronnait, la bouche pleine de chocolat mêlé à un gâteau moelleux et onctueux. Elle se pencha sur la table et savoura chaque petit morceau. Elle ferma les yeux et des frissons de plaisir parcoururent sa colonne vertébrale, elle gémit. En souriant et en respirant profondément, elle lécha lentement la cuillère avant de prendre un autre morceau.

« Siiii bon, » dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Il lui fallut presque une heure pour finir le plat et lorsque le dernier morceau de chocolat fut avalé, elle se retira en ronronnant de contentement et Harry se réveilla à nouveau. Il cligna des yeux face à l'assiette vide et sursauta lorsqu'elle disparut soudainement. Avec un soupir fatigué, il se leva et retourna au lit. Il avait vraiment besoin de repos.

BMFS

Silas n'attendit pas longtemps. Dès qu'Harry fut profondément endormi, il sortit. La pièce était obscure, mais il n'eut aucune difficulté à ajuster sa vision. Il traversa la pièce à pas feutrés, puis se glissa dans le couloir. Il n'essayait pas de se dissimuler ou de se faufiler. À la place, il marcha d'un pas silencieux et adopta une allure calme. Il avait appris que se faufiler ou se dissimuler attirait l'attention en alarmant ceux qui pouvaient le croiser. Tandis que des mouvements calmes et fluides seraient plus probablement ignorés, quelqu'un le regardant l'assimilerait au mouvement d'une ombre ou à quelque chose d'également non menaçant.

Il y avait deux raisons à sa sortie. Il voulait aller en reconnaissance sur ce nouveau territoire et il voulait trouver la bibliothèque. Il comprit très vite que la maison du professeur était grande, mais pas outre mesure. La plupart des portes étaient fermées et Silas n'essaya même pas d'entrer. Il compta huit portes au deuxième étage. Les deux seules portes ouvertes étaient celle de la pièce que le professeur Rogue lui avait attribuée et celle de la salle de bain, juste à côté dans le couloir.

Silas descendit un étage et il trouva toutes les portes ouvertes à part une. Il y avait une grande cuisine, deux salons, une salle à manger et enfin une bibliothèque de taille moyenne. Silas prit un des livres sur l'étagère, mais il était charmé pour ne pas s'ouvrir. Il hésita avant de le reposer et d'en essayer un autre. Cela ne servit à rien. Ils étaient tous verrouillés. Avec un haussement d'épaules, il attrapa le premier livre et tapa dessus avec sa baguette tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Cela prit trois minutes avant qu'il ne s'ouvre. Souriant avec satisfaction, il se blottit près d'une bougie qu'il alluma d'un sort et se mit à lire.

BMFS

Pendant trois jours, Harry resta dans sa chambre. Chaton dormait paisiblement et ne cherchait pas à émerger. Garçon, Rose et Gabriel restaient eux aussi tranquilles. Silas sortit chaque nuit pour écumer la bibliothèque. Harry avait depuis longtemps arrêté de s'inquiéter. Il s'ennuyait beaucoup trop pour s'énerver de la situation. Il ne voyait jamais Rogue. C'était comme s'il était seul dans la maison.

Finalement, il mit des vêtements propres. Le pantalon et le tee-shirt en doux coton blanc ne lui allaient pas parfaitement, mais c'était toujours mieux que les vieux vêtements de Dudley. Il avait aussi exploré le premier étage, mais il n'osait pas descendre. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir la permission. Ce n'était pas comme si Rogue pouvait fermer une porte pour lui dire de ne pas entrer. Alors il restait assis et ne faisait rien, à part se tracasser et s'ennuyer incroyablement.

Gabriel en avait assez. Il avait émergé et se tenait dans une position décidée, les pieds écartés et les épaules hautes en signe de détermination. Il jeta la tête en arrière et hurla

-Rogue !

Furieux, il sortit à grands pas de la pièce, sa baguette solidement en main. Avec un sifflement, il ouvrit toutes les portes fermées sur son chemin. Il regardait à peine la pièce avant de passer son chemin. Il n'en avait rien à foutre des maudites pièces secrètes du professeur ! Rogue n'était pas au deuxième étage, Gabriel décida donc de descendre.

Il passa rapidement les pièces ouvertes avant de se retrouver devant la seule porte fermée de cet étage. Avec un coup violent, la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Sans surprise, le professeur était à l'intérieur, assis à son bureau. L'homme se leva avec hargne, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le fixa d'un regard diabolique. Gabriel sourit par anticipation et avança à grands pas dans le bureau spacieux.

« Que faites-vous ? » demanda Severus. « Êtes-vous totalement dépourvu de cerveau ou n'avez-vous pas vu que la porte était fermée ? »

« Plus maintenant. » Gabriel sourit et leva sa baguette.

Severus se tendit, mais son visage ne montra aucune expression et il éloigna sa main de sa baguette. Pas qu'il en ait réellement besoin puisqu'il maîtrisait la magie sans baguette.

« Je ne sais pas à quel petit jeu sadique vous êtes en train de jouer, mais il s'arrête maintenant, » ordonna Gabriel dans un grognement. « Vous allez nous aider ou pas ? Bougez-vous et prenez une décision immédiatement. Harry et moi n'attendrons pas plus longtemps ! »

Severus fixait les yeux verts brillants de colère de l'adolescent. C'était perturbant de contempler le visage d'Harry et d'entendre le garçon parler de lui à la troisième personne. Il passa outre cet inconfort et regarda vraiment l'adolescent face à lui. Ce garçon était fort et compétent. Il n'y avait aucun doute à ce sujet. Il avait observé Harry secrètement, à chaque instant, pendant ces trois jours et à aucun moment le garçon ne s'était tenu ou n'avait agi de cette manière. Il savait que c'était vrai et il se sentait mal. Le précieux garçon qui a survécu était brisé. Et était venu vers lui pour trouver de l'aide. Que Merlin l'aide s'il échouait.

« Je vais vous aider, » accepta Severus. Prenez un siège. « Pourquoi ne pas commencer par me dire qui vous êtes et quel but vous pensez avoir ? »

Gabriel se renfrogna en le regardant. Il ne voulait pas que Rogue dise ça. Il voulait que l'homme refuse et pouvoir sortir en trombe de cet endroit sombre et dire 'je te l'avais bien dit', encore et encore, à cet insupportable Serpentard. Il pensa à partir quand même, mais soupira et s'assit. Severus sourit froidement en constatant l'évident désappointement du garçon.

« Je suis Gabriel, » dit-il, puis il haussa les épaules. « Je combats, mais je ne sais pas si c'est un but. C'est moi qui ai pris la pierre philosophale à Voldemort et Quirrell. Et c'est aussi moi qui ai sauvé Ginny et tué le basilique. »

« Quirrell travaillait pour le Seigneur des ténèbres ? Comment savez-vous ça ? Et quel basilique ? » demanda abruptement Severus.

« Eh bien, eh bien... » Gabriel souriait ironiquement, mais arrêta lorsque Silas le gronda. Il haussa les épaules.

« Je le sais parce que le visage de Vodemort dépassait à l'arrière de la tête de Quirrel et me parlait. Et il y avait un basilique dans la chambre des secrets. »

« Impossible. »

Severus le fusillait du regard, ses mains étaient blanches à force de serrer les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. « Les basiliques tuent. Ils ne pétrifient pas les gens. »

Gabriel haussa à nouveau les épaules, il paraissait ennuyé,

« Tout ce que je sais est ce que j'ai combattu. Vous devez demander à Silas pour tous les petits détails. »

« Petits détails, » répéta Severus en secouant la tête. « Bien. Laissez-le émerger ».

Gabriel le regarda avec colère, mais se retira. Severus regarda la posture présomptueuse s'effacer au profit d'une attitude neutre et prudente. Le visage aussi perdit beaucoup de son animation pour prendre une expression froide et distante. Très Serpentard, en effet.

« Bonjour, Professeur, » Silas inclina la tête. « Nous vous sommes redevables pour votre aide ».

« Nous verrons. Maintenant, expliquez-moi. Vous savez ce dont je parlais avec Gabriel? »

« Oui. Je peux voir ce qui arrive lorsqu'Harry, Gabriel et Rose sont émergés. Gabriel est comme moi, mais Harry et Rose dorment pendant qu'ils ne sont pas actifs. Ils sont seulement conscients de ce qui arrive lorsque leurs personnalités sont sorties. Gabriel et moi connaissons uniquement des informations générales sur ceux que nous ne pouvons pas observer. Par exemple, je sais que Garçon a été blessé, mais je ne sais pas ce qui l'a blessé. »

« Ensuite, pour vos questions, le basilique était faible n'ayant eu que de petits animaux pour se nourrir pendant au moins cinquante ans. Ajouter à cette faiblesse physique le fait que personne n'a regardé le basilique sans un filtre, et vous avez des victimes simplement pétrifiées au lieu d'être tuées. Miss Teigne regardait dans une flaque d'eau, Colin à travers son appareil photo, la fille dans un miroir, etc. ».

« Je vois, » dit sombrement Severus. « Et vous avez juste tué ce monstre ? »

« Non, pas moi, » ricana Silas. « Je voulais attirer Lockhart dans la Chambre et ensuite aller chercher un professeur compétent et lui expliquer tout ce que nous savions. Mais Gabriel _devait_ descendre. Il croyait que s'il n'y allait pas immédiatement Ginny allait mourir. Il ne pouvait littéralement pas le supporter. À mon avis, il est le garçon qui a survécu, le héros. Il doit sauver les gens et les protéger, même si la raison dit que c'est une mission suicide. Au fond, il est le parfait idiot de Gryffondor. »

« Ainsi, Gabriel a tué un basilique tout seul ? Vous vous attendez vraiment à ce que je croie ça ? »

« Je me fiche de ce que vous croyez. Mais c'est vrai. »

Silas plissa les yeux, mais ne montra pas sa colère autrement.

« Le corps est en train de pourrir dans la Chambre. Si cela devient nécessaire, je peux toujours vous y amener. Et Gabriel est peut-être un idiot, mais il a de l'instinct et d'excellents réflexes. C'est un excellent duelliste et il a des connaissances étendues en Défense. Nous sommes tous les deux bien plus avancés dans nos études sur la magie que les autres secondes années. C'est l'unique raison qui fait que nous soyons toujours vivants. »

« Et, selon vous, quel est votre but ? » demanda Severus avec colère. Il n'appréciait pas du tout d'être pris de haut, surtout par un garçon qui n'avait même pas treize ans.

« Je pense être le régulateur. Je supervise les Autres et je guide Harry. Je suis logique, assoiffé de connaissances, ainsi nous sommes prêts pour n'importe quelle situation, et je préfère ne pas nous faire prendre de risques. Je suis manipulateur et sans pitié. En fait, je représente les qualités Serpentardes d'Harry. Il était horrifié lorsque le choipeaux lui a dit qu'il serait parfait pour Serpentard. On lui avait dit que tous les Serpentards étaient mauvais et que Voldemort en était un. Il s'est brisé et je suis né. De la même manière, lorsqu'il a découvert en deuxième année que le Fourchelangue était « diabolique », il a rejeté ce talent. Maintenant, moi seul peux l'utiliser. »

Severus était choqué. Le chapeau avait voulu mettre Harry à Serpentard ? Cela expliquait pourquoi Silas lui rappelait autant ses serpents.

« Et pour les autres ? »

« Je vais le faire chronologiquement. » Silas hésita avant de commencer. Les yeux de Severus se rétrécirent, mais il ne l'interrompit pas.

« Il y a Garçon. Je ne sais pas quand il est devenu une personnalité séparée d'Harry. Il dort jusqu'à ce qu'Harry devienne très effrayé ou s'il a très mal. Ensuite, il y a Rose. »

« Rose ? Vous l'avez déjà mentionnée. C'est une fille, je présume? » demanda Severus avec curiosité.

« Deux personnalités sont des femmes. » Silas sourit amèrement, puis redevint neutre à nouveau.

« Rose est sourde. Elle est très polie et attentionnée. Je suis quasiment sûr qu'elle est née d'Harry parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à réconcilier l'indifférence et l'aversion qu'il ressentait pour sa famille avec le besoin de leur plaire et de gagner leur acceptation. Elle désire les rendre heureux et passe son temps à nettoyer, cuisiner et jardiner sous l'attention et le tutorat de tante Pétunia. »

« Je suis né un an après l'anniversaire des onze ans d'Harry. Gabriel est né deux mois avant son douzième anniversaire. C'était à la fin de l'année scolaire, Harry savait qu'il devait protéger la Pierre après que le professeur McGonagall ne nous ait pas pris au sérieux lorsque nous lui avons dit qu'elle allait être volée. En même temps, il doutait énormément. Il ne se croyait pas capable de stopper ce qui allait arriver. Il se brisa sous la pression. Son besoin de protéger et de sauver les autres, sa confiance, ses aptitudes au combat et ses connaissances en Défense sont devenus Gabriel. »

« La dernière fut Chaton, cependant Gabriel et moi n'aimons pas ce nom et nous l'appelons Cho. Elle est obsédée par la sensualité. Tout ce qui excite les sens, que ce soit le goût, la vue, l'odeur, ou… le toucher, est tout ce à quoi elle pense et ce qu'elle désire. Elle s'ennuie sans stimuli et va alors rentrer dans sa chambre, ou bien, trouver les stimulations qui lui manquent. »

« Comment s'est-elle formée ? »

Silas resta silencieux et détourna le regard. Finalement, il dit,

« Je n'ai pas l'autorité pour vous révéler ça. »

« Si je dois vous aider, j'ai besoin de comprendre »

« Je ne peux rien dire. »

Silas secoua la tête. Ses yeux disaient au professeur que c'était un sujet qui ne pouvait être négociable. Il allait devoir le mettre de côté. Severus hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait et continua,

« Voilà ce que je sais. Pour vous soigner, la personnalité principale, Harry, doit commencer par prendre conscience de votre existence, vous accepter pour ce que vous êtes et autoriser votre présence en lui. Je crois que plus longtemps la personnalité existe individuellement, plus la fusion sera difficile, je pense que nous devons commencer par le passé le plus proche.

« Avec Cho. » Silas eut un sourire hermétique. « Il ne sera pas d'accord »

« Qui ? »

« Gabriel. Puisque Harry ne nous connaît pas, Gabriel et moi prenons les décisions et nous guidons Harry dans ses choix pour le futur. Personne d'autre n'est suffisamment conscient pour participer à quelque prise de décision que ce soit ».

« Mais votre opinion pèse plus que celle de Gabriel, » observa Severus. « Il ne voulait pas venir ici et me mettre au courant de la complexité de votre condition. »

« Non. Il ne voulait pas, » reconnut Silas. « De nous deux, je suis le planificateur. Gabriel agit plus sur l'instinct et la réaction. Habituellement, je suis capable d'influencer toutes les décisions pour cette raison, mais il refuse obstinément que Cho entre en contact avec vous ou Harry. Je ne peux rien y changer ni m'y opposer. »

« Soit. » Severus se recula dans son fauteuil et croisa les mains sur son estomac.

« La première étape, dans tous les cas, est d'expliquer à Harry qu'il a un TPM. Une fois qu'il sera conscient de sa maladie, nous pourrons discuter la direction que doit prendre la thérapie. Gabriel n'ira pas à l'encontre de la décision d'Harry ? »

« Non. Harry est l'autorité ultime, cependant cela ne veut pas dire que nous n'essaierons pas de l'influencer en murmurant à son oreille, pour ainsi dire. »

Silas sourit sournoisement.

« Bien sûr, » répondit Severus en souriant à son tour. « Je crois que nous devrions commencer. Laissez Harry sortir. Et essayez d'empêcher les autres de faire surface pendant un moment. Il va ressentir de la détresse. Laissez-le. Il aura besoin de temps pour saisir tout cela. »

« Nous allons essayer, » accepta Silas puis il s'effaça.

 **Fin du chapitre**

* * *

 _ **Note du traducteur**_ _:_ _L_ e prochain chapitre est traduit par mes soins, celui d'après, par Agathe. N'oubliez pas, s'il vous plaît, de la remercier.


	5. Bien entouré

****Les Morceaux de son âme****

 **Broken Mind, Fractured Soul**

Par: **SensiblyTainted**

* * *

 **Bien entouré**

Traduction: _Orin-Rwo.L._

Harry battit des paupières puis fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était dans une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas, en compagnie de son professeur de potions. Il mit ses mains sur ses genoux et les contempla, se sentant effrayé, un peu énervé, et surtout confus. Severus le regarda pendant une minute et sentit une vague de sympathie pour le garçon. Non, se reprit-il. Il était simplement curieux. Oui, c'était seulement une condition psychologique rare, et pouvoir l'étudier était fascinant. Content de son raisonnement, Severus se racla la gorge.

« Monsieur Potter, je pense que vous avez des questions. »

« Oui, Monsieur, » dit Harry en levant des yeux où l'espoir se mêlait à la peur. « Où sommes-nous ? »

« Nous sommes dans ma résidence personnelle, » répondit facilement Severus, laissant le garçon se détendre. Il vaudrait mieux pour lui qu'il soit relaxé.

« Personne n'est au courant de son existence, à part certaines personnes. Même Dumbledore ne la connaît pas. La plupart des gens croient que je vis au Manoir des Rogue et pas ici. »

« Le Directeur ne sait pas que je suis ici ? » demanda Harry, les yeux écarquillés.

« Non, il ne le sait pas, » sourit Severus en voyant le garçon devenir nerveux. « Je ne vais pas vous manger, Potter. N'ayez pas peur. Vous êtes en sécurité ici. »

« En sécurité ? » Harry déglutit difficilement.

« Oui, hors de portée des Mangemorts. Et, si ce que l'on m'a dit est vrai, de Voldemort également. »

Severus vit que le garçon palissait à ces mots. Il se demanda combien de choses les Autres avaient cachées à Harry.

« Assez de bavardage, il y a une raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici. Vous avez souffert de pertes de mémoire, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur Potter ? »

« Oui, » murmura Harry

« Je vais vous aider avec ces dernières. C'est pourquoi le Directeur ne sait pas où vous êtes. Je pense que vous voulez garder ça le plus privé possible. »

« Merci, Monsieur, » dit Harry d'une voix hésitante. Il était étonné que le professeur le traite si bien.

« Mais, euh, pourquoi m'aidez-vous ? »

« Parce que j'ai le pouvoir de le faire, » dit Severus négligemment. « Vous ne trouverez de l'aide nulle part ailleurs dans le monde sorcier pour votre maladie. Je suis sûr que vous pourriez trouver de l'aide auprès des Moldus, mais, encore, des questions de sécurité se poseraient. »

« Ma maladie, Monsieur ? » Demanda Harry en s'agrippant plus fermement à ses genoux. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? »

« Monsieur Potter... » dit Severus, s'arrêtant pour observer le garçon devant lui, et semblant prendre une décision.

« Je crois que cette façon de te nommer est devenue inappropriée, non ? Si j'en viens à t'aider, il faut que nous puissions nous faire confiance. C'est pourquoi je suggère que nous nous appelions par notre prénom, et que nous nous tutoyons. Es-tu d'accord avec cela, Harry ? »

« Oh... euh... Vous… Je veux dire… _Tu_ veux que je vous… appelle Rogue ? »

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

« Je pensais plus à Severus, en fait, », sourit Severus, amusé par la difficulté du garçon à le tutoyer

« Ah, d'accord. »

Harry regarda timidement ses genoux, avant de lever de nouveau les yeux.

« Alors... euh... à propos de mon état ? »

« Oui. »

Severus prit un peu de recul et commença à parler de façon assurée, mais prudente.

« Harry, tu as une maladie mentale, plutôt rare, par laquelle ton esprit s'est divisé pour se protéger. Cela s'appelle un trouble de la personnalité multiple, une TPM. Cela signifie que ta personnalité s'est, comment-dire, fracturée. Certaines parties de ta volonté, de tes qualités, certains besoins et certains désirs ont rompu avec ta personnalité principale pour devenir indépendants. »

« Je ne comprends pas, » dit Harry en secouant la tête, ses yeux verts hébétés.

« Il y a certaines parties de toi-même dont tu n'as pas conscience. Ces parties ont des consciences, des personnalités. Parfois, elles émergent, et tu es retiré. En d'autres termes, lorsque tu as ces trous de mémoire, une autre personnalité agit et est consciente. C'est pour cela que tu ne te rappelles pas de ce que tu as fait. »

« Vous mentez, » dit Harry d'une voix tremblante en sautant sur ses pieds.

« Absolument pas. »

Severus se leva et fit le tour de son bureau pour se tenir devant le garçon. Il hésita, mais posa ses mains sur les épaules tremblantes du garçon.

« Cela ne signifie pas que tu sois fou, ou incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, Harry. Ça va aller. Ça ira. »

« Comment ? » Il fixa le professeur avec des yeux verts larmoyants et remplis de vulnérabilité.  
Severus grimaça sous le poids du besoin dans ce regard.

« Je vais t'aider, Harry. Cela ne sera pas facile, mais je sais que tu peux le faire. »

Il regarda l'horloge.

« Il est presque l'heure du déjeuner. Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas manger avant d'aller dans le salon pour parler de cela plus en détail ? »

Harry acquiesça sans volonté. Il se sentait fragile et malade. Et il n'était toujours pas sûr de ce qui n'allait pas chez lui et de comment il en était arrivé là. Il y avait un étrange mal de tête derrière ses yeux. Il se sentait coincé contre son crâne. Il remarqua à peine ce qu'il mangea et n'entendit rien de ce que dit le professeur, s'il avait parlé. Mais il devint plus attentif lorsqu'il suivit son professeur vers le salon.

« Assieds-toi, Harry, » invita Severus alors qu'il désignait l'un des canapés.

Le professeur s'approcha de la cheminée et prit une bouteille ronde qui reposait sur la partie supérieure de la cheminée. D'un geste, un verre impeccable était apparu entre ses mains, et Severus commença à le remplir. Jetant un œil vers le garçon, il vit qu'il s'était tassé dans un coin de fauteuil, tremblant. Il soupira et d'un autre geste, il tenait un verre identique dans l'autre main, mais qui était déjà rempli d'un épais liquide bleu clair. Il se dirigea vers l'enfant désemparé et le lui tendit.

« Bois. »

Harry jeta un regard presque suspicieux au professeur, mais obéit. Il sentit immédiatement le calme grandir en lui. Il se relaxa. Ses pensées s'éclaircirent et il se sentit prêt à écouter ainsi que désireux de comprendre. Il leva la tête vers l'homme avec un petit sourire reconnaissant. Severus hocha la tête et s'assit dans un épais fauteuil matelassé devant Harry.

« J'ai un livre qui explique ta maladie, » offrit-il. « Voudrais-tu le lire et me poser des questions plus tard, ou préférerais-tu que j'essaye de t'aider à comprendre. »

« Euh... je peux avoir les deux ? » Demanda Harry en baissant sa tête nerveusement. Il avait appris qu'il était inutile de demander quoique ce soit aux Dursleys, mais il se dit qu'il pourrait essayer là.

« Tu peux, » approuva Severus. Il resta pensif pendant un moment. « Je pense que j'ai ce qu'il te faut. »

Il se leva et sortit rapidement de la pièce. Harry commença à s'agiter, mais il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Severus revint dans la pièce, un air triomphant planant dans ses yeux. Il tenait dans ses mains une petite boîte sculptée. Il s'assit et l'ouvrit. Harry s'avança pour voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, mais Rogue la ferma avant qu'il n'y parvienne.

Harry fixa le cristal que l'homme tenait dans sa main et qui faisait la taille d'un poing, et perdit tout intérêt pour la boîte que Rogue déposa au sol.

« Ceci est Crystal de quartz, » expliqua Severus.

Le garçon était attentif et le professeur sourit. Si seulement il avait la même attention en cours de potions.

« C'est solide et plein, sommes-nous d'accord ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Bien, et maintenant, si je fais ça ? »

Les couleurs commencèrent à tourbillonner à l'intérieur, dans un mélange harmonieux.

« Waw, » murmura Harry

« Oui. C'est beau. Imagine que lorsque le cristal est clair et vide, il représente l'esprit d'une personne morte. Pour le moment, les couleurs et l'activité à l'intérieur font que cet esprit est vivant et intelligent. »

« D'accord. »

« À présent, il arrive à la personne quelque chose qui lui cause un choc émotionnel et mental. Disons... si elle frôle la mort, ou qu'elle a une expérience aussi traumatisante. »

Les remous doux et harmonieux devinrent chaotiques et instables. Le cristal commença à trembler.

« C'est la folie. »

Les yeux de Harry étaient grand ouverts, choqués. Severus parla d'un ton rassurant.

« Ce n'est pas ton esprit, Harry, » expliqua-t-il avant que son visage ne s'assombrisse. « Mais ça aurait pu l'être. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

Severus tourna son regard sur le cristal pour y ramener l'attention du garçon.

« Tu as vécu quelque chose de traumatisant, quelque chose capable de mener ton esprit dans cet état. Mais pour se protéger de la folie, il a fait ceci. »

Harry regarda les couleurs et l'activité revenir à la 'normale'. Toutefois, au lieu de reformer un mélange harmonieux, les couleurs se détachèrent les unes des autres. Maintenant, six couleurs tourbillonnaient doucement, mais n'étaient plus mélangées. Parfois, elle se mettait à tourner différemment. Harry commença à comprendre.

« Oui, » dit Severus. « Chaque couleur faisait partie du tout, mais elles sont maintenant séparées. Toutefois, le cristal est toujours un seul objet. Et c'est ce que tu dois comprendre. Bien que tu te sois séparé en plusieurs parties, celles-ci sont toujours toi. Elles ne sont pas des personnes différentes. »

« D'accord, » dit Harry en hochant la tête. « Je comprends. »

« Bien. Parce qu'il est possible de faire en sorte que les couleurs se réunissent à nouveau. »

Il releva le cristal, et les couleurs, une à une, se rassemblèrent en un mélange harmonieux. Les couleurs n'étaient pas détruites une fois combinées. Il en restait des petits filons assemblés ensemble pour former un tout.

« La guérison ne tuera pas les autres parties, tu comprends ? »

« Je crois. »

Harry se recula et enleva ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux.

« Ça fait te fait beaucoup de révélations d'un seul coup, » reconnu Severus en reposant le cristal dans la boîte. « Veux-tu continuer demain ? »

« Je ne me rappelle pas comment je suis arrivé ici, » dit Harry en ignorant la question du professeur. « Nous sommes au premier étage de votre maison ? »

« Oui »

« Est-ce que cela signifie que vous avez rencontré mes autres personnalités ? »

« Oui »

Harry soupira

« Combien y en a-t-il ? »

« Je n'en suis pas certain. Au moins cinq sans te compter. »

« Cinq, peut-être plus ? »

Harry couvrit son visage de ses mains. Après un moment, il parla au travers de ces dernières.

« Qu'est-ce qui a fait ça ? Je ne me rappelle pas de choses horribles qui me seraient arrivées. Pas assez horrible pour causer ça. »

« Tu ne le peux pas. Les autres personnalités sont là pour te protéger et gérer les problèmes et les situations difficiles. Ainsi, chaque souvenir difficile est détenu par elles, » expliqua Severus.

Harry retira ses mains de son visage et soupira.

« Merci de m'aider, professeur... je veux dire, Severus. Je suis vraiment reconnaissant. Euh... Je suis plutôt fatigué. Pourrions-nous parler de ça plus tard ? »

« Bien sûr Harry, « dit Severus en se relevant. « Je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à ta chambre. »

Ils marchèrent en silence. Quand ils atteignirent la chambre, Harry se retourna pour remercier le professeur à nouveau, mais Severus parla le premier. Il avait un livre dans ses mains et l'offrit au garçon.

« Voilà qui t'expliquera en profondeur ce Trouble de la Personnalité Multiple. Si tu as une quelconque question, ou si tu veux simplement parler, demande à Omi où je suis et il te montrera le chemin ou ira me chercher. Prends ton temps. Si tu as besoin d'être tout seul pour un jour ou deux, prends-les. Bonne nuit, Harry. »

« Bonne nuit, » répondit Harry faiblement. Il était sans aucun doute épuisé. Il resta à la même place stupidement, regardant simplement son professeur partir. Puis, il se secoua et entra dans la chambre. Il y avait une table de chevet à côté de son lit qui ne s'y trouvait pas avant. Cela le mit un peu mal à l'aise, mais il y déposa le livre et se mit en pyjama. Il s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

BMFS

Silas voulait vraiment lire le livre, mais le professeur leur avait demandé de ne pas émerger pour l'instant, et il savait que l'homme ne serait pas content s'il le faisait maintenant. Gabriel lui lança un sourire narquois, mais Silas l'ignora. Il savait que Gabriel arrivait mal à se contrôler et avait besoin de se battre. La tension et le stress d'Harry retombaient sur tous les Autres.

BMFS

Harry se réveilla progressivement. Pendant près d'une heure, il contempla les jeux de la lumière du soleil au plafond. Mais il savait qu'il ne faisait que procrastiner. Il voulait vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait en lui et ainsi, avec un soupire, roula hors du lit, s'habilla, et appela Omi pour le petit déjeuner. L'elfe lui apporta, et une fois qu'il eut mangé, Harry retourna au lit et ouvrit le chapitre du livre qui expliquait son état.

 **Trouble de la Personnalité Multiple** **(TPM)**

 _Lorsqu'il est confronté à des situations extrêmement traumatisantes,_ _pour lesquelles il n'y a aucune répercussion_ _physique_ _importante_ _, l'enfant_ _s'échappe_ _dans sa propre tête. Les enfants utilisent généralement cette_ _aptitude_ _comme_ _un moyen de_ _défense particulièrement efficace contre une douleur physique ou émotionnelle accrue et/ou l'anticipation d'une telle douleur. À l'aide de ce processus de distanciation, les pensées, les sentiments, les souvenirs, et toute autre perception de l'expérience traumatique sont séparés psychologiquement, permettant à l'enfant d'agir comme si rien ne s'était produit._

 _Les Troubles dissociatifs sont généralement considérés comme une technique de préservation extrême puisqu'elle permet à des individus de faire face à des situations désespérées tout en préservant certaines parties_ _de leur raison_ _. Au fil du temps, toutefois, pour un enfant qui a été agressé physiquement et sexuellement à plusieurs reprises, la dissociation défensive devient_ _automatique_ _et_ _ancrée dans la façon qu'il a de fonctionner_ _. Parce que la dissociation défensive est si efficace, les enfants qui en sont particulièrement familiers peuvent l'utiliser automatiquement dès qu'ils sont anxieux, qu'ils se sentent menacés – et ce, même si la situation n'est pas_ _aussi_ _extrême_ _que ce qui a causé ce trouble au départ._

 _Des dissociations répétées peuvent aboutir en une série d'entités séparées, ou d'état_ _s_ _ment_ _aux_ _, qui peuvent éventuellement_ _acquérir_ _des personnalités propres. Ces entités peuvent devenir des « états de personnalité » . Le changement entre ces états étant souvent décrit comme une commutation é_ _lectrique_ _._

 _La_ _TPM_ _peut être guérie à l'aide d'une psychothérapie, ou « thérapie par la parole », ou par d'autres modalités de traitements, comme la médication, l'hypnothérapie, et d'autres thérapies complémentaires telles que la thérapie_ _par_ _l'art ou celle du mouvement. Le traitement est bien sûr effectué sur le long terme, il est intensif et toujours douloureux, puisqu'il implique de se souvenir puis de récupérer les expériences traumatiques_ _précédemment_ _dissociées._

Harry referma le livre et prit une grande inspiration. Cela ne l'aida pas. Rogue lui avait expliqué la dernière fois, mais c'est seulement après avoir lu par lui-même qu'il comprenait toutes les implications de cette maladie. Son _d_ _ésordre_ avait été causé par des situations traumatisantes. En d'autres mots, une violence continue. Cela signifiait... Cela signifiait que les Dursleys...

Harry se recroquevilla en boule, sa tête semblant sur le point d'exploser. Les Dursley de l'avaient pas seulement ignorés ou négligés. Ils l'avaient maltraité. Et il ne pouvait même pas s'en rappeler.

BMFS

Severus avait pensé qu'il faudrait plusieurs jours pour que Harry puisse faire face à la situation, mais Omi vint lui dire que le garçon le demandait seulement deux jours plus tard. Le jour précédent, il avait consacré son temps à l'élaboration d'une méthode de thérapie pour Harry. Mais il ne se sentait pas encore bien sûr de lui.

En tant que Directeur de Serpentard, il était parfaitement qualifié pour traiter les troubles de dissociation. Les Serpentards devaient apprendre très tôt à se composer un masque en public, et ce masque devenait généralement une protection lorsqu'ils affrontaient les préjugés à l'école. Cela les rendait très vulnérables à de tels troubles. Mais Harry était le cas le plus sévère qu'il n'ait jamais eu à gérer.

Il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Il savait ce dont Harry avait besoin et il avait l'expérience pour donner à l'enfant l'aide dont il avait besoin sans créer plus de dommages. Hochant la tête fermement et s'enveloppant de sérénité, Severus descendit dans la salle à manger.

Harry était déjà assis et l'attendait patiemment.

« Bonjour Harry, » dit Severus d'un ton neutre en prenant sa place.

« Bonjour Professeur. »

« Severus, Harry. Appelle-moi Severus, et tutoie-moi. » Il sourit faiblement et la nourriture apparut sur la table. Ils mangèrent en silence. Quand ils eurent fini, il se leva et désigna la porte.

« Souhaites-tu que nous allions discuter dans le salon, ou autre part ? »

« Euh.. Le salon sera sans doute très bien, » répondit Harry en se rapprochant de son professeur.

Severus hocha la tête et les y mena. Ils s'installèrent dans les mêmes sièges que la dernière fois. Harry s'assit dans une posture plutôt inconfortable, mais il paraissait calme. Severus se recula dans son fauteuil et attendit un peu avant de commencer.

« As-tu des questions ou est-ce que je commence par te parler du plan que j'ai pour ta thérapie ? »

« Pas de questions, monsieur, » dit Harry en regardant ses genoux.

« Harry, » dit Severus en se penchant en avant délibérément. « Tu peux guérir, mais tu dois le vouloir. Tu dois vouloir être à nouveau entier, un. C'est normal d'être effrayé ou énervé ou quoi que ce soit. Ce qui n'est pas normal, ce qui ne doit pas arriver, c'est de ne pas y faire face. »

« Oui, Monsieur, » dit-il en hochant la tête, puis en relevant les yeux pour regarder le professeur. « Je veux aller mieux. Je veux vraiment que mes souvenirs reviennent. C'est ma vie, je veux savoir ce qui m'est arrivé. »

« Bien, » approuva Severus. « Alors, commençons. Je veux que tu comprennes que nous devons faire cela ensemble. Si tu as une idée qui pourrait te permettre de te réconcilier avec ton passé et que tu penses qu'elle est plus intéressante que la mienne, dis-le. Je veux t'aider, mais tu te connais bien mieux que moi. D'un autre côté, j'ai déjà vu et aidé d'autres personnes qui ont réussi la guérison que tu entames. Alors peut-être que j'insisterai pour que nous employions une méthode que, peut-être, tu n'aimeras pas. Je t'expliquerais mon raisonnement et écouterais tes objections, mais si j'insiste toujours tu devras me faire confiance ? Peux-tu me faire confiance ? »

Harry hocha la tête, mais parla lorsque Severus releva un sourcil.  
« Oui, monsieur. »

« Très bien. La première étape est d'identifier tes Autres, les personnalités qui sont dissociées de toi. Bien sûr, tu ne peux pas faire ça toi-même, c'est pourquoi je vais rencontrer chacune d'entre elles et je pourrais t'en parler. Puis, nous nous concentrerons sur le dernier Autre créé et nous essayerons de le remettre dans ton esprit.

En fait, tu parleras la majeure partie du temps sur ce que tu ressens et ce que l'Autre ressent, pour essayer de neutraliser toute tension et toute différence entre toi et lui. Tu n'y n'arriveras pas d'un seul coup. Cela prendra beaucoup de temps, des mois, peut-être. Ça ne sera pas simple et je le crains, un peu douloureux. Il y a une raison pour laquelle tu t'es dissocié de ce que les Autres représentent. Mais je vais t'apprendre d'autres méthodes que celle de te fracturer pour faire face à des situations compliquées. »

« D'accord, » dit Harry en hochant de nouveau la tête.

Severus remarqua que bien que le garçon semblât avoir les yeux fatigués, ils étaient déterminés, et il poursuivit :

« Avant que nous ne continuions, je veux que tu saches que tu es en sécurité ici, et que tu y resteras jusqu'à ce que l'école reprenne. Cependant, il y a des règles que tu dois accepter. La première est de ne pas entrer dans une pièce dont la porte est fermée. Mais je peux te dire que la seule porte qui restera fermé sera celle de ma chambre à présent. Je laisserai toutes les autres ouvertes. Tu es libre d'explorer et d'utiliser tout ce que tu trouves. Si je suis dans une pièce et que j'ai fermé la porte, frappe d'abord. Si je ne réponds pas, n'insiste pas. Si c'est une urgence, dit-le, et je viendrais. Je ne serai pas content si tu as besoin d'aide et que tu ne viens pas me demander. Comprit ? »

« Oui, » dit Harry en souriant timidement.

« La règle pour la porte s'applique également pour moi. Si tu veux que je te laisse tranquille, ferme la porte. Je ne rentrerai pas, sauf en cas d'urgence. Cependant, aucune porte n'est verrouillé. La fermer est suffisant pour faire passer le message. De plus, je n'entrerai pas dans la chambre que tu occupes sauf si tu t'y trouves et que j'ai ta permission. Cette chambre t'appartient aussi longtemps que tu restes ici. Tu peux changer la couleur de la décoration ou les meubles. Dis-le à Omi. »

« Monsieur, vous n'avez pas besoin de faire ça ! » Dit Harry dont les yeux s'étaient agrandis sous la surprise.

« Si, » répondit aisément Severus. « Je le veux. C'est ma maison et j'y fais ce qu'il me plaît. La chambre t'appartient, Harry, point final. Et je suis Severus, tu te souviens ? »

« Merci, Severus, » murmura Harry en regardant ailleurs, une légère rougeur sur les joues.

« Je t'en prie, » sourit ce dernier avant de continuer. Il valait mieux que toutes les cartes soient posées sur la table.

« Le principal objectif que tu auras en restant ici sera ta thérapie. Mais il n'est pas bon de rester seulement fixé sur ça. Tu resteras ici jusqu'à ce que l'école reprenne et j'attends de toi que tu fasses tes devoirs et de l'exercice physique chaque jour. Quand tu auras fini tes devoirs, je veux que tu choisisses un sujet ou un champ de compétence qui t'intéresse et je serai ton tuteur si je le peux, autrement, je trouverais quelqu'un de plus compétent. J'ai enlevé les charmes sur la plupart des livres, mais ceux qui sont encore fermés, je te prie de ne pas essayer de les ouvrir. »

« Je ne le ferrai pas, » assura Harry.

« Eh bien, je trouve que nous commençons à bien nous entendre, » dit Severus avec un sourire et Harry rigola. « Concernant l'exercice physique, tu ne pourras pas voler. Les protections qui entourent la maison ne vont pas plus loin que les murs. Mais il se trouve que j'ai une salle dédiée au sport à l'étage. Tous les appareils que tu y trouveras sont faits pour exercer les réflexes et la coordination. Bien sûr, tu mangeras chaque jour, Omi est en charge de cette partie. Je te préviens, si tu décidais de rater un repas, le suivant n'en serait que plus consistant. Si tu laisses de la nourriture dans ton assiette, tu devras endurer le courroux d'Omi. Tout ceci te paraît-il acceptable ? »

« Oui, Severus, » dit Harry en souriant.

Rien ne le dérangeait pour l'instant. En fait, savoir qu'il aurait droit à un peu répit entre ses moments de thérapie le rassurait et le rendait plus confiant. Peut-être qu'il _pourrait_ s'en sortir. »

« Je pense que c'est bon. Souhaites-tu ajouter d'autres règles ? »

Il y réfléchit.

« Vous pouvez m'enlever des points ? »

« Non. Malheureusement, mais je peux y réfléchir si tu persistes à me vouvoyer » dit Severus en rigolant doucement.  
« Je vais essayer, je pense que j'y arriverai » répondit Harry.

« Veux-tu commencer à identifier les Autres ? Ou souhaites-tu commencer ton travail et faire quelques exercices ? »

« À ce propos. Je n'ai aucune de mes affaires d'école, » dit Harry en tordant son tee-shirt de ses mains.

« C'est vrai... eh bien... Je pourrai aller les chercher sous un déguisement. Où est ton ancienne résidence ? »

« Au 4, Privet drive, à Surrey, » répondit Harry avec anxiété.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, » dit Severus lorsqu'il le remarqua. « Je te donne ma parole qu'ils ne sauront pas que j'étais là. »

« D'accord, » dit Harry en hochant la tête. « Mais je pense que je préfère commencer à rechercher les Autres de toute façon. »

« Très bien. Puisque tu n'as pas conscience des Autres et que tu ne sais pas comment communiquer avec eux, je vais essayer de parler avec celui qui a le plus de connaissances. Tu dois être certain de vouloir les connaître tous, sinon les Autres cacheront des informations et ce sera compliqué. »

« J'en suis sûr. Je vous – je te fais confiance, » dit Harry en souriant largement. « Personne n'a jamais voulu m'aider comme ça avant. J'apprécie vraiment, pro... Severus. »

« Aucun problème, Harry, » répondit doucement Severus. « Alors, détends-toi contre le canapé, ferme tes yeux et laisse venir le sommeil. »

Harry fit comme on lui demandait. En quelques minutes, son souffle s'approfondit et son corps se relâcha doucement. Severus attendit patiemment. Il ne fut pas surpris lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux et se rassit correctement. C'était Silas.

« Bonjour, » dit Severus en hochant la tête.

« Vous de même, professeur, » dit Silas avec un petit sourire, mais revenant vite au sérieux.

« J'ai besoin que tu sois honnête cette fois-ci, » dit Severus aussi sérieusement en conjurant un parchemin et une plume. « Commençons par le plus jeune jusqu'au plus vieux d'entre vous. »

D'abord, Silas ne répondit pas. Il étudia prudemment l'homme devant lui. C'était son idée d'appeler le professeur à l'aide, et il ne le regrettait pas. Non seulement le professeur leur donnait l'aide dont ils avaient besoin pour restaurer leur santé mentale, mais il leur offrait de leur enseigner des choses qu'ils ne pourraient pas apprendre à Poudlard.

Cependant, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir quelques réserves. Les souvenirs de Cho seraient tout sauf agréables. Mais Harry avait fait son choix. Alors il commença à parler sur chacun des Autres. Quand il arriva à celui qu'il avait appelé Démon, il hésita.

Severus le regarda sans ciller et fut content lorsque Silas capitula. Alors que le garçon décrivait le plus vieux et dernier Autre, Severus devint de plus en plus inquiet. Cet autre portait énormément de rage et de haine, sans parler de la puissance de magie noire. C'était une très mauvaise combinaison. Lorsque Silas redevint silencieux, il hocha la tête en remerciement.

« Et ainsi nous commençons, » dit Silas en souriant avec ironie. « Suis-je supposé essayer de garder les Autres à l'intérieur ? »

Severus regarda le garçon pensivement.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de retenir les Autres jusqu'à ce qu'ils fassent quelque chose d'extrême. Cependant, il serait préférable que les Autres, toi compris, n'émergent qu'en cas de nécessité. Harry sera, après tout, tenu responsable pour les actions de chacun d'entre vous. »

« Je comprends. Vous essayez de renforcer l'idée que nous ne sommes qu'une seule personne, » répondit Silas, regardant le professeur du coin des yeux. « Les Autres ne sont pas encouragés à avoir une quelconque indépendance, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Est-ce que cela te préoccupe ? » Demanda Severus d'un ton neutre.  
« Oui et non, » répondit Silas avec ambiguïté avant de se retirer.

Severus soupira et attendit que Harry ait fini de cligner des yeux sous la confusion.

« Est-ce que cela a marché, » demanda le garçon nerveusement.

« Oui. J'ai rencontré un Autre qui s'est appelé Silas. Il semble que lui et Gabriel soient conscients du reste des Autres et partagent tes expériences. Les quatre autres dorment jusqu'à ce qu'ils émergent. »

« Six ? J'ai six Autres ? » Demanda Harry, jetant un œil curieux sur le papier que Severus tenait dans sa main.

« Oui »

« Est-ce que c'est beaucoup ? »

Severus passa une main dans ses cheveux et regarda le garçon avec franchise.

« Il n'y a pas beaucoup de cas documentés de cette maladie, et l'on doute de la véracité de ceux qui le sont. Il n'y a rien de concrètement sûr à propos de ça. Mais il y a certains rapports où certains clamaient avoir 16 Autres tandis que d'autres n'en avaient qu'un. »

« Je comprends, » soupira Harry. « Donc, qu'est-ce qu'a dit.. Euh... Silas ? »

Severus lui passa les papiers. Harry les lut. Silas avait d'abord décrit à quoi ressemblaient les Autres dans la chambre de l'âme. Puis il avait décrit leur mentalité et leur fonction. Puis, il avait fini par leurs attributs et capacités magiques. Harry était impressionné.

« Il est vraiment intelligent, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Il tient _ton_ intelligence la plus brillante et _tes_ capacités d'observations, entre autres choses, en fait, » corrigea gentiment Severus.

Harry hocha la tête, absent.

« Alors nous commençons par Cho ? C'est une fille ? Comment puis-je avoir des filles dans ma tête ? »

Severus expliqua qu'il pensait que chaque personne avait à la fois des qualités féminines et masculines. Il était vrai que certaines activités allaient mieux aux femmes qu'aux hommes. Par exemple, qu'elles étaient plus douées avec les enfants. Parce que les femmes donnent naissance, on suppose qu'elles sont les meilleures pour ça. Ainsi, un homme particulièrement bon à élever des enfants est considéré en harmonie avec son côté féminin. Cela ne signifie pas moins viril.

Harry le comprit.

« Alors vous - tu veux dire que mon esprit a inconsciemment fait des Autres féminins pour ce qu'il considérait être une activité féminine ? »

« En gros, oui. C'est ce que je suppose, » répondit Severus en hochant la tête.

« Je pense que je comprends, » dit Harry en se mordant la lèvre. « Alors que fait-on ? Elle aime les sensations ? Je pense que c'est elle qui a mangé mon gâteau au chocolat hier. Pourquoi mettrais-je ça de côté ? »

« C'est ce que nous devons découvrir. Mais pas aujourd'hui, je crois. C'est presque l'heure de manger. Nous avons passé assez de temps à faire ça. Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas un peu d'exercice ou de lecture ? Je vais aller chercher tes affaires, je serai de retour pour midi. Est-ce que ça te va ? » Demanda Severus en se levant.

« Oui, » dit Harry en hochant la tête avant de s'étirer.

« Laisse-moi faire une copie de ça, pour que nous en ayons chacun une. »

Severus sortit sa baguette et toucha les notes. Puis, il conjura un autre parchemin sur lequel vinrent se copier les lettres. Harry sourit avant de prendre une des copies. Severus attendit que le garçon le précède en dehors du salon. Harry s'en alla directement à l'étage tandis que Severus se dirigeait directement vers la porte. Aussitôt qu'il fut en dehors des protections, il transplanna à Surrey.

Harry, bien sûr, se dirigea directement vers la salle de jeu. Il avait appelé Omi pour qu'il l'y emmène. Le petit elfe était heureux de l'aider. Il arriva quatre portes plus loin dans une grande pièce remplie d'une multitude de choses. Beaucoup ressemblaient à de la machinerie Moldue.

« Celui-ci, jeune Harry, c'est l'attrape-vif. C'est très bon pour les réflexes, la concentration, et la coordination, » rayonna Omi en montrant la machine à droite de la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? » Demanda un Harry immédiatement intéressé.

L'appareil était formé d'une plate-forme d'argent de laquelle montait une plaque de métal, comme une vague. L'elfe fit un geste pour qu'il monte face à la vague de métal.

Harry s'exécuta. Bientôt, le métal commença à briller de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Cela le rendait un peu malade. Puis, un vif d'or sorti de nulle part arriva vers lui. Il le saisit instinctivement et il éclata en étincelles dorées.

« Vous n'avez qu'à les attraper, jeune Harry. Ils viendront de plus en plus rapidement au fur et à mesure. »

Omi ne mentait pas, il y eut bientôt des douzaines de vifs d'or qui entraient dans son champ de vision. Harry devait utiliser ses deux mains, et même différents doigts pour en toucher deux en même temps. Tout continua et s'accéléra, jusqu'à un point où il pensait qu'il allait tomber de fatigue, et une cloche sonna. La vague en métal se reforma, et un score apparut.

 **3 6** **92/7 min 43 sec / High Score!**

Harry regarda curieusement l'elfe.

« Incroyable, jeune Harry ! » Cria Omi tout excité. « Je n'ai jamais vu un tel score ! Le jeu s'arrête dès que vous manquez 10 vifs d'or ! Incroyable ! »

Harry rougit, tout en essayant de retrouver son souffle.

« Merci, tu me montres les autres ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

Il y en avait quatre autres. Le premier était un jeu d'échecs à quatre joueurs qui faisait deux fois la taille d'un vrai jeu. Omi expliqua qu'on pouvait jouer seul ou avec des partenaires. Le but était d'avoir le dernier roi. Harry secoua la tête, ça semblait vraiment compliqué. Un autre jeu était un grand écran sur un mur. À l'aide d'une fausse baguette, on tirait sur des cibles ou sur des ennemis. L'avant-dernier jeu ressemblait beaucoup à l'attrape-vif, mais au lieu d'une vague de métal, il y en avait quatre de chaque côté. Omi expliqua que les images venaient de toute part et que l'on devait se tordre, sauter, se baisser... pour les éviter.

Omi fit une démonstration, et bientôt, Harry tenait ses deux bras autour de sa taille, riant tellement qu'il en pleurait. L'elfe ressemblait à un danseur de ballet qui aurait trop bu. Mais aucune des images ne l'atteignaient.

« Cela teste vos réflexes et votre temps de réaction, » dit joyeusement l'elfe au garçon qui riait toujours.

« Je vois ça, » dit Harry, essuyant les larmes de ses yeux et enlevant les cheveux de devant lui.

Omi attendit patiemment que le garçon reprenne son souffle, puis se dirigea vers l'autre appareil.

« C'est le dernier, jeune Harry ! »

Harry était choqué de constater qu'il s'agissait d'une table de billard. Il ne l'avait pas reconnu parce que ses bords étaient plus hauts que la normale. Il s'agissait de faire bouger la boule blanche à l'aide d'une magie sans baguette. Cela prenait beaucoup de concentration pour viser juste et avec la bonne force. Harry hocha la tête en souriant. Il passerait sans doute beaucoup de temps ici.

De l'autre côté du couloir se trouvait la salle d'exercice. Elle était un peu plus petite que celle qui servait aux jeux, mais contenait tous les appareils moldus de gymnastique. Il y avait des machines pour s'exercer les bras, les jambes. Un tapis roulant dans une bulle que Harry pensait être de verre. Un sac de boxe dans un coin. Puis un tapis de plusieurs mètres de largeur sur lequel on pouvait sans doute se battre sans se blesser.

« C'est merveilleux, » dit Harry en souriant à l'elfe de maison. Les oreilles d'Omi s'agitèrent de plaisir et il s'inclina.

« Je suis heureux que vous l'aimiez, jeune Harry. Je dois faire le repas. Il sera prêt dans une demi-heure. »

« Merci. »

L'elfe s'en alla avec un 'pop' et Harry regarda le tapis roulant. Il était curieux, donc il s'avança, et passa sans difficulté au travers de la bulle. Haussant les épaules, il se mit en position et commença à courir. Il eut un petit cri et s'arrêta. Il était revenu dans la salle d'exercice. Les yeux écarquillés, Harry recommença à courir, et il était de nouveau sur la plage. Il pouvait sentir le sable sous ses pieds, sa chaleur. Il pouvait sentir le soleil sur sa peau et entendre les vagues. Il pouvait sentir l'air iodé. Mais aussitôt qu'il s'arrêtait de courir, l'illusion se dissipait et il était de retour dans la maison de Rogue. Riant, il courut, profitant de la mer, s'autorisant à oublier Rogue et toute autre chose pour un petit moment.

BMFS

« Omi ! » Appela Severus alors qu'il rentrait dans sa maison. Le petit elfe apparu avec un 'pop' et Severus n'attendit pas qu'il réponde avant de lui donner des instructions.

« Prépare-moi un bain chaud. Prends ses affaires et mets-les devant sa porte. N'y entre pas. En fait, vas-y seulement s'il t'appelle lui-même à partir de maintenant. Ne touche pas à la chambre, y compris ses affaires. »

« Oui, maître, » dit Omi en s'inclinant avant de disparaître pour faire ce qui lui avait été dit.

Severus soupira et se dirigea vers sa chambre et le bain qui l'attendait. Il se sentait sale après s'être rendu chez les Dursleys. Il avait tenu sa promesse à Harry. Personne ne l'avait vu, mais cela ne l'avait pas retenu d'explorer. Il frissonna.

Si vous saviez comment vous y prendre, il était très facile de voir les preuves de maltraitance. Si vous saviez comment, vous pouviez même sentir la douleur contenue entre ces murs. Elle avait été épaisse et écoeurante. Avec un soupire, il décida de ne pas y penser. Du moins, pas tandis qu'il tentait de se relaxer dans son bain.

BMFS

Le déjeuner fut paisible. Harry était un peu déçu que Severus ne le laisse pas travailler sur sa maladie. Le professeur insistait pour qu'il n'y passe que quelques heures par jours, et qu'il avait déjà pris ce temps le matin même. Alors Harry avança ses devoirs, joua dans la salle, et explora la maison. Rogue avait disparu, travaillant sans doute dans la cave sur quelque potion. Ils se revirent au dîner et s'accordèrent pour prendre le petit déjeuner à sept heures, puis travailler sur sa thérapie.

BMFS

Le lendemain, Harry s'assit sur le canapé et attendit que Severus parle. Il avait été dur de ne pas lui demander ce qu'il allait faire pendant le déjeuner, mais Harry avait fait en sorte de garder le silence. Il était impatient et nerveux, mais il pouvait aussi sentir sa détermination quelque part en lui. Plus que tout, il voulait aller mieux. Et s'il voulait regagner ses souvenirs, c'était encore plus l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre puisse contrôler son corps et ses actions en outrepassant sa conscience qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter.

« Aujourd'hui je vais commencer par t'apprendre comment gérer ce à quoi tu fais face au lieu de le repousser et de t'en cacher. »

« Et pour Cho ? »

« Il serait parfaitement inutile pour toi d'essayer d'accéder à ses souvenirs. Tu ne sais pas plus qu'alors comment les supporter. Tu dois d'abord apprendre des méthodes pour pouvoir les surmonter avant d'essayer d'intégrer ce qu'elle représente, » dit sérieusement, ses yeux intransigeants.

Harry s'agita, mais hocha la tête.

« Ceci est un journal. »

Harry saisit l'épais livre de cuir relié. Il était beau. La couverture était douce et souple, les pages étaient grandes.

« Merci, monsieur, » dit-il doucement. « C'était la chose la plus personnelle que quiconque lui ait jamais donnée. »

« Mais de rien. Je te recommande d'y écrire lorsque tu es confus, ou même pour faire le bilan de ta journée. D'autres personnes ont ta maladie, et cela pourrait un jour les aider, si tu voulais le partager. J'ai le mien depuis des années et j'écris dedans chaque soir avant de dormir. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Maintenant, tentons un exercice. Il est principalement utilisé en méditation, mais te sera d'une grande aide en cas de crise de panique et te permettra de garder la tête claire, même si tu as peur. »

« D'accord. »

Ils pratiquèrent pendant près d'une heure. Harry prit de grandes inspirations, les retint pendant une seconde avant d'expirer lentement à nouveau. Il devait faire attention à user uniquement son ventre pour respirer. Harry n'y avait jamais fait très attention, mais il avait tendance à arrêter de respirer lorsqu'il était stressé. Severus lui assura que la plupart des gens faisaient la même chose.

« Je pense que tu as le coup maintenant. Je veux que tu mettes ça en pratique dix minutes chaque jour jusqu'à ce que cela devienne une seconde nature, » dit-il, et Harry hocha la tête.

« Bien, la respiration t'aidera à contenir tes émotions pour qu'elles ne te submergent pas, mais cela ne t'aidera pas à gérer ce à quoi tu as à faire face.

Tu dois trouver un moyen de libérer tes émotions et par ce moyen les reconnaître et les accepter. Une fois que tu y seras arrivé, il sera plus facile de résoudre tes problèmes ou trouver comment affronter telle ou telle situation. »

« C'est un peu flou, » admit Harry avec un sourire penaud.

« C'est vrai, » dit Severus en s'autorisant un petit sourire. « Mais je t'assure que ça marche. Tu peux choisir de dessiner, de peindre, d'apprendre à jouer d'un instrument, à chanter, ou pratiquer les arts martiaux. »

« Je ne sais rien faire de tout cela, » avoua Harry.

« Eh bien, allons-y, essaye, et tu me diras lequel te semble le mieux pour te libérer de tes émotions. »

 **Fin du chapitre.**

* * *

 _ **Note de l'Auteur :**_ Les informations concernant la TPM sont issues d'une brochure de la fondation Sidran


	6. Un très joyeux anniversaire

****Les Morceaux de son âme****

 **Broken Mind, Fractured Soul**

Par: **SensiblyTainted**

* * *

 ** _Note du traducteur:_** Contrairement à ce qu'une lectrice suggérait, nous sommes bien plusieurs traducteurs sur cette fic et non pas une seule personne avec une MPD (moi, ça m'a fait beaucoup rire). D'ailleurs, dénoncez les traducteurs !

* * *

 **Un très joyeux anniversaire**

Traduction: _Agathe Laplante_

 _Beta : Orin_

Severus amena Harry dans la pièce qu'il avait créée la veille au soir. Elle était remplie de fournitures d'art et de toiles. Il laissa Harry tout essayer. Le garçon était assez bon en dessin, mais très mauvais en peinture. Tout ce qu'il produisait était abstrait et cela le frustrait. Harry était toujours en train d'essayer de nettoyer tout le crayon, le fusain et la peinture qu'il avait sur les mains et le visage lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle d'exercice.

Ils commencèrent par le tatami et le sac de sable. Severus lui enseigna quelques mouvements puis pratiqua avec lui. Harry apprit la défense assez facilement, mais il était tendu et mal à l'aise avec le corps à corps. Ce qui était compréhensible, considérant ce qui lui était probablement arrivé chez les Dursley, il lui fit faire une pause et le conduisit à la salle de musique, qui était à côté de la chambre de Severus.

« Ferme les yeux et écoute chacun d'entre eux, » recommanda Severus en agitant sa baguette.

Ce fut d'abord la guitare. Harry écouta différents styles. Le son vibrant des rythmes mexicains était agréable, le style plus classique était assez bien et le folk enjoué. La musique s'arrêta et il haussa les épaules lorsque son professeur lui adressa un regard interrogateur. Ils passèrent au violon. Harry préférait celui-là. C'était beau et coloré.

« Celui-là est un _peut-être_ , » dit-il en souriant.

Ils passèrent à l'alto. Le son était profond et plein d'âme, mais il préférait celui plus léger du violon. Ils se tournèrent vers le dernier instrument et Severus agita sa baguette. La musique du piano s'envola. Harry en eut le souffle coupé et une expression de pur plaisir et d'envie s'inscrivit sur son visage. Severus sût que cet instrument avait touché quelque chose chez le garçon et il fit immédiatement s'asseoir Harry au piano et lui enseigna les gammes.

Severus ne comptait pas lui apprendre à jouer correctement ou à lire les notes. C'était simplement un moyen de canaliser ses émotions afin de pouvoir travailler dessus et parvenir à les accepter. Il se contentait de corriger la position des poignets, le mouvement des doigts et la posture, mais était plus particulièrement attentif à lui faire mémoriser le son de chaque note afin qu'il apprenne rapidement à jouer à l'oreille.

Il se rappelait que Lily jouait souvent du piano. Une fois, il était arrivé en avance à une réunion et avait entendu de la musique. Il avait suivi le son et avait trouvé la rouquine en train de jouer joyeusement. Il se demandait si Harry reconnaissait inconsciemment le son du piano. Lily jouait sûrement pour lui lorsqu'il était un enfant. Elle était très douée et il ne doutait pas qu'elle aurait été heureuse que son fils ait un talent naturel pour cet instrument. Les longs doigts agiles du garçon volaient sur les touches comme s'il avait fait cela toute sa vie.

Pendant une semaine, Harry et Severus pratiquèrent des gammes chaque jour pendant quatre heures après le petit déjeuner. C'en était arrivé au point qu'Harry en rêvait la nuit. C'était ennuyeux et répétitif, mais Harry ne se plaignit pas une seule fois de son choix. C'était juste ce qu'il lui fallait. Mais dans l'intention d'apprendre à Harry à utiliser le piano comme une catharsis, Severus dit à Harry de tout laisser tomber lorsqu'il était sous le coup d'une émotion et d'aller jouer. Il découvrit vite que lorsqu'Harry était confus, il faisait des gammes chaotiques, alors que la colère le faisait descendre vers des notes plus graves. La vitesse à laquelle il jouait, ainsi que la force avec laquelle il frappait les touches en disait aussi beaucoup sur son état mental et émotionnel.

Harry écrivait aussi dans son journal chaque soir avant de s'endormir et pratiquait les exercices de respiration tous les matins, en prenant sa douche, en s'habillant et en descendant pour le petit déjeuner. L'après-midi, Harry faisait ses devoirs et passait ensuite une heure dans la salle d'entraînement et une heure dans la salle de jeux.

Il adorait jouer à l'attrape-vif, mais parfois Severus le rejoignait et ils jouaient aux échecs. C'était très difficile. Les pièces, qui n'avaient pas d'humains pour les déplacer, bougeaient seules et jouaient très bien. Inutile de dire qu'Harry ne gagna pas une seule partie. Mais curieusement, Severus ne réussit qu'à gagner une fois en trois parties. Harry éclatait de rire à chaque fois que son mentor perdait et commençait à fulminer contre l'échiquier.

Tout allait vraiment bien. Severus était surpris. Maintenant qu'il ne voyait plus James à chaque fois qu'il regardait Harry, il découvrait qu'il l'aimait bien. Il n'avait pas connu d'été aussi heureux depuis fort longtemps. Désormais, il n'aidait plus Harry parce que c'était une obligation, mais parce qu'il était réellement concerné par son bien-être. Harry avait pris, dans son cœur, une place habituellement réservée à ses petits Serpentards.

BFMS

Harry fut tiré d'un profond sommeil par Omi qui l'appelait. Il cligna des yeux dans l'obscurité et tâtonna pour trouver ses lunettes. Avec un bâillement ennuyé, il agita sa baguette afin d'éclairer la pièce. Omi se tenait à côté de son lit en se tordant les mains. L'irritation d'Harry fit instantanément place à de l'inquiétude.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Harry en sautant du lit dans son pyjama à motifs marins.

« Le Maître veut vous voir dans le salon. Il dit que c'est important, mais que vous devez d'abord vous habiller. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, mais fit ce qui lui était demandé. Au moins, son instant de panique s'était apaisé. Rogue ne lui aurait pas demandé de s'habiller si c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Mais il était toujours inquiet, aussi se dépêcha-t-il. Il passa un pantalon et une chemise blanche avant de suivre l'elfe en courant.

« Quelle heure est-il, Omi ? » pensa-t-il à demander.

« Minuit passé, jeune Harry, » répondit Omi d'une petite voix aiguë.

Ils coururent dans le salon qu'Harry trouva vraiment sombre, à l'exception d'une chandelle que Severus tenait à la main. Le professeur ne montrait aucune expression. Il était habillé d'une chemise noire à col boutonné qu'il portait sorti sur son pantalon noir lui aussi. Ses yeux noirs brillaient d'une lueur qu'Harry ne reconnaissait pas.

Harry se dirigea rapidement vers lui,

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Joyeux anniversaire, Harry, » répondit Severus doucement.

Harry stoppa net à mi-chemin, les yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes et bouche bée. La lumière s'alluma et Omi poussait des hourras excités. Harry regardait partout, son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Des banderoles rouges et or étaient accrochées aux murs et pendaient du plafond. Tous les meubles de la pièce avaient été retirés, à l'exception du canapé qui avait été repoussé à côté d'une table, sur laquelle se trouvaient des cadeaux et un gâteau.

Sur le gâteau blanc, un glaçage multicolore disait joyeux '13e anniversaire' et treize bougies se dressaient fièrement. Elles étincelaient toutes comme de petits feux d'artifice. Hedwige hulula, elle paraissait très fière d'elle du haut de son perchoir, derrière le canapé. Une musique douce s'éleva dans la pièce à l'atmosphère festive. Des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux au moment où il regarda son professeur.

« Monsieur. Merci. J'avais oublié, » murmura-t-il.

Severus sourit et passa son bras autour des épaules de l'enfant.

« Gabriel s'en est souvenu et me l'a rappelé. »

« Gabriel ? Il a émergé ? Quand? » Demanda Harry avec étonnement.

« Dès que tu t'es endormi hier, il est venu dans ma chambre et m'a fait savoir sans équivoque que nous devions prévoir quelque chose de spécial aujourd'hui.

Harry sourit et se retourna pour passer les bras autour de la taille de son professeur dans une étreinte brève, mais intense. Severus sourit en rendant son étreinte à Harry puis il le poussa vers ses cadeaux. Lorsqu'il s'assit sur le canapé, en caressant doucement les plumes d'Hedwidge, Harry était tout rouge. Elle hulula à nouveau et mordilla gentiment ses doigts. Omi, tout excité sautait sur place en lui tendant un des cadeaux. Harry détacha la carte du papier cadeau doré et commença à l'ouvrir avec des doigts tremblants. Deux feuilles de papier étaient à l'intérieur – une lettre et une coupure de journal.

« C'est de Ron, » dit-il avec excitation en lisant la coupure de presse. Elle disait que M. Weasley avait gagné de l'argent à une loterie et que tous les Weasleys étaient en vacances en Égypte. La photo les montrait devant une pyramide dans le désert et ils souriaient tous joyeusement. Ils semblaient prendre du bon temps. Il la mit de côté et ouvrit la carte.

 _Cher Harry,_

 _Joyeux Anniversaire !_

 _Écoute, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce coup de téléphone. J'espère que ces moldus ne t'ont pas causé de problèmes. J'ai demandé à Papa, et il pense que je n'aurais pas du crier._

 _C'est génial, ici, en Égypte. Bill nous a emmenés visiter les tombeaux et tu n'imagines pas les sorts que ces vieux sorciers égyptiens ont posés. Maman ne voulait pas laisser entrer Ginny dans la dernière. Il y avait tous ces squelettes mutants de moldus qui avaient pénétré à l'intérieur et avaient gagné une tête en plus et d'autres trucs._

 _Je n'arrivais pas à croire que Papa avait gagné à la loterie de la gazette des sorciers. Sept cents gallions ! On en a dépensé la plupart dans ce voyage, mais ils vont m'acheter une nouvelle baguette pour l'année prochaine._

 _Nous serons de retour environ une semaine avant le début de l'école et nous irons à Londres pour chercher ma nouvelle baguette et nos nouveaux livres. A-t-on une chance de se rencontrer là-bas ?_

 _Ne te laisse pas faire par tes moldus ! Essaye de venir à Londres,_

 _Ron._

 _P.S. Percy est Préfet. Il a reçu sa lettre la semaine dernière._

Harry avait un sourire immense en retirant l'emballage doré de son cadeau. À l'intérieur de la boîte, il y avait quelque chose qui ressemblait à une toupie en verre miniature. Il y avait une autre note de Ron en dessous. Elle disait : `Harry - c'est un Scrutoscope de poche. S'il y a autour de toi quelqu'un qui te veut du mal, il est supposé s'allumer et tournoyer. Bill dit que c'est de la pacotille pour touristes et qu'il n'est pas fiable parce qu'il s'est allumé lorsque nous dînions hier soir. Mais il ne savait pas que Fred et George avait mis des cafards dans sa soupe. Salut, Ron'. Harry le posa sur la table où il resta totalement tranquille, reposant sur sa base, et reflétant les couleurs Gryffondors des banderoles. Harry le contemplait avec bonheur et fit un grand sourire à son professeur et à l'elfe joyeux.

« C'est un très beau cadeau, Harry, » murmura Severus.

« C'est vrai, » acquiesça-t-il, « je l'aime beaucoup. »

Omi attrapa un autre cadeau avec une carte et les tendit à Harry. Harry ouvrit la carte et reconnut immédiatement l'écriture soignée.

« Celui là est d'Hermione. »

 _Cher Harry,_

 _Je ne savais pas comment j'allais pouvoir t'envoyer un cadeau – que se passerait-il s'ils l'ouvraient à la douane ? –, mais Hedwige est arrivée juste avant. C'est une chouette intelligente, Harry, et j'espère que tu lui dis souvent. J'ai acheté ton cadeau par correspondance et il m'a été livré par hibou il y avait une publicité dans la gazette des sorciers (je suis abonnée, c'est drôlement bien de rester informée de ce qui se passe dans le monde sorcier). As-tu vu cette photo de Ron avec sa famille, il y a une semaine ? Je parie qu'il apprend plein de choses. Je suis vraiment jalouse – les anciens sorciers égyptiens étaient réellement fascinants._

 _Ron sera à Londres la dernière semaine des vacances. Pourras-tu venir ? Est-ce que ta tante et ton oncle te donneront la permission ? Je l'espère vraiment, sinon nous nous verrons dans le Poudlard express._

 _Amitiés,_

 _Hermione_

 _PS : Ron m'a dit que Percy serait Préfet. Je parie que Percy est enchanté, mais Ron ne semblait pas si content que ça._

Il rit et regarda à nouveau la photo de la coupure de presse. Percy, qui allait entamer sa septième et dernière année à Poudlard, semblait particulièrement suffisant. Il avait épinglé son badge de préfet sur le fez perché joyeusement sur ses cheveux impeccablement coiffés et ses lunettes à monture d'écaille brillaient sous le soleil égyptien.

« Je parie que c'est un livre, » supposa Harry en ouvrant le cadeau, mais il avait tort. Son cœur eut un raté lorsqu'il enleva le papier et découvrit une élégante boîte en cuir sur laquelle était gravé en lettres d'argent `Kit pour balai'.

« Waouh, Hermione ! »

Il y avait une grande fiole de la meilleure cire de chez Fleetwood, une tondeuse en argent pour tailler la queue du balai, une minuscule boussole à accrocher sur le balai pour les longs voyages et un manuel du parfait bricoleur de balais. À part ses amis, ce qui lui manquait le plus lorsqu'il n'était pas à Poudlard était voler. Il adorait voler. C'était bien dommage qu'il ne puisse pas voler ici, avec Rogue, mais ce n'était pas un gros problème. Après tout, il n'aurait pas pu voler chez les Dursleys non plus.

Il sourit à Severus pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était heureux d'être ici et le professeur hocha la tête pour lui indiquer qu'il avait compris. Omi les interrompit en déposant un autre cadeau sur ses genoux. Harry posa précautionneusement le kit à côté de lui sur le canapé et prit la carte qui accompagnait le cadeau.

« C'est d'Hagrid, » dit-il en riant. « Vous savez, le premier cadeau que je n'ai jamais eu venait d'Hagrid. Il me l'a donné quand il est venu m'apporter ma lettre de Poudlard. C'était un gâteau d'anniversaire qu'il avait fait lui-même. »

 _Cher Harry,_

 _Joyeux anniversaire !_

 _Je pense que tu trouveras cela utile pour l'année prochaine. Je n'en dis pas plus ici. Je t'expliquerais lorsque je te verrai. J'espère que les moldus te traitent bien._

 _Avec mon meilleur souvenir,_

 _Hagrid_

Harry trouva cela de mauvais augure, la dernière fois qu'Hagrid avait prononcé ces mots, il gardait le secret de la Pierre Philosophale. Il haussa les épaules puis retourna au cadeau dont il enleva l'emballage. Il aperçut quelque chose de vert et de parcheminé, mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'enlever complètement l'emballage, le paquet se mit à frissonner bizarrement et un claquement retentissant se fit entendre.

Harry s'arrêta net et Severus se glissa près de lui, la baguette sortie. Ils savaient qu'Hagrid ne voudrait pas envoyer à Harry quelque chose qui pourrait le blesser, mais Hagrid n'avait pas la vision d'une personne normale de ce qui était dangereux. Harry repoussa nerveusement le paquet et Rogue lui siffla de le poser par terre. Il claqua fortement de nouveau. Harry le poussa sur le sol et il en sortit – un livre.

Il eut juste le temps d'enregistrer sa belle couverture verte, sur laquelle était inscrit en lettres d'or : Le Livre Monstrueux des Monstres, avant qu'il ne se tourne sur un bord et ne rampe de coté comme un crabe sous le canapé.

« Oh - ho, » murmura Harry alors que Severus fixait d'un œil meurtrier l'endroit où il avait disparu. Harry se laissa glisser rapidement du canapé et se mit à quatre pattes.

« Harry, sois prudent. »

« C'est seulement un livre et je ne veux pas le perdre, » répondit Harry en passant la main sous le canapé pour le trouver. « Aïe ! »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Severus en tirant le garçon loin du canapé.

« Il m'a mordu ! » s'exclama Harry, choqué.

Severus grogna et lança un sort qui fit flotter le livre, gigotant dans tous les sens, vers eux. Il défit sa ceinture et l'enroula autour du livre en serrant bien. Harry était nerveux, mais il se relaxa dès qu'il vit son professeur lui sourire triomphalement en tenant le libre par le bout de sa ceinture.

« Bien joué, » approuva Harry en prenant le livre pour le poser à côté du kit d'Hermione. « Je me demande ce qui a pu lui faire penser que j'en aurais besoin l'année prochaine ? »

« Qui sait, » répondit Severus en ricanant.

Harry haussa les épaules et se tourna vers l'elfe qui lui tendait fièrement un paquet horriblement mal emballé. Harry le prit et vit une petite étiquette sur laquelle était inscrit `au jeun Hari de la par de Omi'. Harry sourit au petit elfe et lui fit un câlin. Les oreilles d'Omi s'agitaient frénétiquement de joie.

« Ouvrez-le ! » cria-t-il, incapable de se contenir.

Harry obéit et eut le souffle coupé. C'était un vif d'or ! Il attrapa l'elfe dans une autre étreinte serrée,

« Merci, Omi ! Je l'adore ! »

« Voilà le mien, » dit Severus en enjambant le petit elfe qui pleurait de joie assis par terre, et il tendit le dernier cadeau à Harry.

Harry le prit et le déballa doucement. Il fixait ce que contenait le paquet avec de grands yeux. C'était un long manteau blanc d'hiver avec des gants blancs assortis et une paire de gants de Quidditch noir qui garderaient ses paumes au chaud tout en laissant à ses doigts la liberté d'attraper son balai ou le vif d'or.

« Je me rappelle que tu semblais toujours frigorifié pendant les mois d'hiver, » murmura Severus avec incertitude.

« Je l'adore, merci, » cria Harry en sautant sur ses pieds pour étreindre le professeur. « Merci, Monsieur. Vraiment. Je n'ai… jamais eu de fête pour mon anniversaire auparavant. Et le cadeau est parfait. »

« Je suis content que tu les apprécies, » répondit Severus en souriant. « Pourquoi ne pas manger une part de gâteau, maintenant ? »

Omi se leva en entendant cela. Il prit une photo d'Harry qui soufflait ses bougies avec Rogue qui se tenait en arrière-plan. Ensuite, il servit tout le monde. Ils restèrent tous les trois un moment à discuter, en passant juste du bon temps et en se réjouissant mutuellement de la compagnie des autres. Lorsque le gâteau fut fini et qu'ils eurent tous mal au ventre, Severus décida qu'il était temps d'aller au lit. Harry était d'accord. Il rassembla ses cadeaux et remarqua qu'une enveloppe était restée sur la table.

« Attendez, j'en ai oublié une. » Il rougit de honte et l'ouvrit. C'était sa liste de fournitures de Poudlard et une demande d'autorisation pour aller à Pré-au-Lard certains week-ends. Harry la regarda tristement.

« On trouvera un moyen, » murmura Severus en mettant une main sur l'épaule du garçon.

« Pourrais-je au moins voir Ron et Hermione sur le Chemin de Traverse ? »

« Nous verrons comment vont les choses à ce moment, mais je ne vois pas de raison qui t'empêcherait d'y aller. »

Harry le regarda et lui sourit,

« Merci, bonne nuit, Severus. Et merci encore pour tout ce que tu as fait. »

« Il n'y a pas de problème. File, maintenant. Je pense que nous reculerons le petit déjeuner à onze heures. Ça te va ? »

« C'est génial ! » dit Harry en riant, puis il alla dans sa chambre avec tous ses cadeaux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était heureux que ce soit son anniversaire.

BFMS

Harry avait trouvé très agréable de dormir plus longtemps, mais maintenant il était temps de retourner au travail. Après le brunch, il suivit son professeur dans le salon. Aujourd'hui il allait travailler sur la compréhension de Cho. Le salon était revenu à la normale, cependant Omi assura à Harry qu'il avait mis de coté les banderoles au cas où il voudrait les conserver. Harry le remercia abondamment, ce qui rendit le petit elfe très heureux.

« Comment allons-nous nous y prendre, Monsieur ? » demanda Harry nerveusement de sa place sur le canapé. Rogue était assis à côté de lui, ses longs doigts entrelacés sous son menton. Harry avait été amené à réaliser que cette position signifiait que le professeur essayait de faire sortir quelque chose de particulièrement délicat.

« Je pense que nous devrions d'abord la laisser sortir. J'ai une caméra. » Il sortit alors ce qui ressemblait à un appareil photo, mais avec un dos légèrement plus large. Il le dirigeait vers Harry. « Ensuite, nous le regarderons et tu me diras ce que tu en penses et ce que cela peut signifier. »

« Vous ne voulez pas me dire ce que vous en pensez aussi ? » demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non, je ne pense pas. Mais je le ferais si cela devient nécessaire, » répondit Severus avec fermeté. « Ce sera mieux si tu arrives à la vérité par toi même. »

Harry hocha la tête et s'allongea sur le canapé. Il commença ses exercices de respiration et lentement, il se détendit. Une fois prêt, il ferma les yeux en voulant que Cho émerge et il commença à s'endormir. Severus le regardait impassible. Il n'était pas sûr que cela fonctionne parce qu'il ne savait pas comment appeler un Autre spécifique. Il espérait qu'Harry y parviendrait et si ce n'était pas le cas, il espérait que Silas et Gabriel comprendraient ce qui se passait et les aideraient.

BFMS

Chaton se réveilla et émergea sans l'avoir voulu. Elle croisa les bras et les jambes en boudant. Pourquoi était-elle ici ? Rien ne l'avait appelée et elle ne voulait pas particulièrement émerger maintenant. Mais sa confusion disparut lorsqu'elle vit l'homme en face d'elle. Un lent sourire séducteur ourla ses lèvres et elle battit des cils. L'homme se raidit, ses yeux se firent vigilants et très méfiants. Son sourire s'élargit, elle décroisa les jambes et s'allongea, se sachant absolument baisable.

L'homme ne sembla pas affecté. Même sa voix était froide et détachée.

« Vous êtes Cho ? »

« Appelle-moi Chaton, » dit-elle en boudant, mais un ronronnement était toujours présent dans sa voix. Elle simula un bâillement. « Je m'ennuie. Jouons à un jeu. »

« Quelle sorte de jeu ? » demanda l'homme d'un ton égal.

« Oh, je suis certaine que nous pouvons penser à quelque chose. » Chaton se redressa et tendit la jambe. L'homme se leva avant qu'elle ne puisse le toucher.

« Je n'aime pas jouer. »

« Super, » dit-elle d'un ton blessé. « Tout ça est ennuyeux. Je pars. »

BFMS

Harry continuait à fixer le mur où la scène entre Cho et Rogue venait de défiler. Le professeur était assis à côté de lui sur le canapé afin de regarder lui aussi. Il se sentit tout à coup très mal d'être assis si près de l'homme. Il était très content que le film ait été projeté sur le mur devant lui. Il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait pu supporter de regarder le visage de l'homme pendant qu'il traitait avec Chaton. Harry se sentait suffisamment honteux et misérable sans cela. Mais par-dessus tout, il était totalement confus.

« Qu'en penses-tu ? » demanda doucement Severus en retournant s'asseoir sur sa chaise.

Harry lui dit.

« Je vois. »

« Je veux dire, c'était quoi ça ? » Harry, très agité, faisait soudainement les cent pas.

« Je ne comprends pas. C'était comme si elle voulait… mais ça ne peut pas être ça, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire… avec vous? »

« Premièrement, tu dois respirer. Assois-toi et respire, » ordonna Severus. Le garçon le regarda avec colère pendant une seconde puis fit ce qui lui était demandé. « Deuxièmement, Cho ne peut pas me reconnaître. Cette partie de toi n'a aucune idée de qui je suis. Elle m'a juste vu comme une autre personne. »

« Alors, elle se serait comportée comme cela avec n'importe qui ? » Harry fronça les sourcils. Ça ne me fait pas me sentir beaucoup mieux.

« Mais tu te sens un petit peu mieux, non ? » Severus sourit d'un air narquois et fut secrètement content que le garçon lui accorde un petit sourire en retour.

« Mais je ne suis pas du tout comme ça, » soupira Harry.

« Harry, Cho est une toute petite partie de toi, dépourvue d'autres motivations, d'autres buts et priorités. Lorsqu'elle est mélangée au reste de ta personnalité, il faut la remettre en perspective. Tu comprends ? »

« Je suppose que oui. »

« C'est comme pour le dessert, » clarifia Severus. « Elle a vraiment aimé ça. Je parie que depuis qu'elle existe, tu n'as pas très envie de choses douces ou jouissives, comme un long bain chaud. »

« Non. Devrais-je ? »

« Tout le monde a envie de ce genre de choses de temps à autre. Les manucures et les massages sont d'autres exemples. »

« Pourquoi me saurais-je séparé de ça ? » Harry s'était inconsciemment entouré de ses bras et avait un peu relevé ses jambes.

Severus reconnut cela comme une technique de défense. Ils étaient allés suffisamment loin.

« Je ne sais pas, mais je pense que nous avons assez travaillé aujourd'hui. Pourquoi n'irions pas jouer un peu de piano ? »

Harry, soulagé, accepta d'un signe de tête et suivit son professeur hors de la pièce. Après avoir joué, il passa le reste de la journée à faire ses devoirs, puis il passa ses deux heures habituelles dans la salle d'exercice et la salle de jeu. Il ne parla pas beaucoup pendant le dîner et Rogue ne le pressa pas. Il lui en fut très reconnaissant. Dès que le repas fut terminé, il se dépêcha d'aller dans sa chambre et de fermer la porte. Il se jeta sur son lit avec un soupir fatigué. Des images qu'il avait rejetées revinrent en flash-back. Derrière ses paupières fermées, il se voyait à nouveau agir d'une manière qu'il n'avait jamais imaginée.

Refusant d'y penser plus longtemps, Harry se réfugia sous les couvertures et se força à dormir. Il se réveilla deux heures plus tard après avoir fait un cauchemar. Il attrapa son journal avec des mains tremblantes, il avait oublié d'écrire ce soir. Mais lorsqu'il posa la plume sur la page, aucune pensée ne lui vint. Que pourrait-il écrire ? Soudainement, ses mains commencèrent à bouger toutes seules. Il pouvait toujours sentir ses bras, mais en même temps, il se sentait totalement dissocié de ses actions.

 _Peut-être que tu devrais commencer par un autre Autre que Cho_.

L'écriture était plus élégante et plus ronde que la sienne.

Il arrêta de respirer et commença à paniquer. Il commença immédiatement à faire ses exercices de respiration et sourit ironiquement. Rogue aurait été enchanté de savoir que c'était devenu une réponse automatique à la panique. Lorsqu'il eut retrouvé son calme, il écrit précautionneusement, q _ui es-tu ?_

Sa main recommença à bouger et écrit simplement,

 _Silas_.

 _Si je parle à haute voix, es-tu capable de m'entendre et de me répondre ?_

 _Oui._

 _Ah. Je pense que je préfère continuer à écrire._

 _Cela n'a aucune importance puisque je suis supposé ne pas communiquer avec toi d'aucune manière_ , admit Silas.

 _Pourquoi ?_

 _Cela t'encouragerait à penser que je suis une personne différente alors qu'en réalité, je suis juste une partie de toi._

 _Est-ce que tu te sens comme une partie de moi ?_ Harry écrivait avec curiosité en se mordant la lèvre.

 _D'une certaine manière, oui_ , répondit Silas avec ambiguïté.

Harry ne savait pas quoi en penser, aussi décida-t-il de poser une autre question.

 _Sais-tu de quoi était fait mon cauchemar ?_

 _Je n'ai rien vu, si c'est ce que tu me demandes, mais je pense que nous pouvons tous les deux penser que c'est en rapport avec Cho._

 _Tu sais ce qui lui est arrivé, je veux dire à moi ?_

 _Harry, le Professeur Rogue a raison. Tu as besoin de faire face seul. Nous ne pouvons pas simplement te donner les réponses. Mais je pense que tu devrais commencer par un Autre que Cho._

 _Comme qui ?_

 _Touché_. L'écriture avait changé. Elle était plus désordonnée, plus rapide. _C'est Gabriel. Je pense que tu_ _d_ _ois finir maintenant que tu as commenc_ _é_ _. Tu vas rencontrer des problèmes avec n'importe lequel des Autres que tu essaieras de réabsorber._

 _Manifestement, nous ne sommes pas d'accord, Harry,_ répondit Silas. _Mais il a raison lorsqu'il dit que ce sera difficile, quel que soit l'Autre avec lequel tu commenceras._

 _Et finalement, tu devras l'absorber de toute façon_ , ajouta Gabriel.

 _Nous avons déjà établi cela la première fois, idiot_ , répondit Silas et Harry pouvait presque le sentir ricaner.

 _Est-ce que Cho est consciente que je suis en train d'essayer_ (pause) _de l'absorber ?_

 _Elle dormait d'un sommeil agité et Garçon pleurait pendant que tu avais ton cauchemar,_ écrivit Silas. _Ils sont calmes tous les deux maintenant_.

 _Je pense savoir quelque chose qui pourrait t'aider_ , ajouta Gabriel. _Lorsque Cho est né, ce qui t'a fait la créer a aussi terriblement contrarié Garçon. Et c'est lui qui émerge lorsque tu es cruellement blessé. Rappelle-toi de ça lorsque tu lui feras face et que tu lui botteras les fesses !_

 _Idiot_ , écrivit à nouveau Silas puis il y eut une pause. _Dois-je comprendre que tu vas continuer de travailler sur Cho ?_

 _Oui,_ répondit Harry avec regret, mais il était décidé.

 _Penses-tu pouvoir dormir, maintenant ?_

 _Je pense que je vais continuer à écrire un peu, tout seul. Oh, et merci Gabriel. Pour mon anniversaire. La nuit dernière a été merveilleuse._

 _Aucun problème ! Dors bien, Harry_ écrivit Gabriel joyeusement.

 _Bonne nuit_ , écrivit Silas et ensuite le bras d'Harry fut relâché.

Il regarda la page et sourit. Il se sentait mieux. Pendant un moment, satisfait, il écrivit dans son journal tout ce qui lui était arrivé aujourd'hui et ce que ça lui faisait d'être capable soudainement de parler (en quelque sorte) à Silas et Gabriel. C'était étrange de penser qu'il se parlait en fait à lui-même, mais cela le faisait aussi se sentir moins seul et plus fort. Il savait qu'il voudrait leur écrire à nouveau demain. Il s'allongea et se demanda, à moitié endormi, s'il devait parler à Rogue de cette avancée.

BFMS

« Comment te sens-tu ce matin ? » Demanda Severus, le lendemain matin, dès qu'ils prirent leurs places habituelles dans le salon.

« Euh… tendu, je pense, » répondit Harry.

Il était assis et ses mains, posées sur ses genoux, ne faisaient que de bouger, mais sa posture n'était cependant pas défensive. Severus remarqua aussi qu'Harry portait des vêtements larges. Le garçon était devenu plus à l'aise pour porter des vêtements qui lui allaient, mais lorsqu'il se sentait abattu ou acculé, il avait tendance à retourner aux vêtements larges. Ils lui permettaient de se sentir mieux parce qu'ils le cachaient plus. C'était une armure, en quelque sorte.

« Que penses-tu de Cho ? Nous n'en avons pas vraiment parlé hier, » demanda gentiment Severus.

« Elle est.. Je ne sais pas, » admit Harry. Il soupira. « Je ne sais vraiment pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne l'aime pas. Mais je suppose que c'est évident vu la façon dont je l'ai repoussé. Elle me fait me sentir mal à l'aise et honteux. La façon dont elle agit est horrible. »

« Elle agit seulement ainsi parce qu'elle n'a rien pour la guider en dehors de ses désirs, » » répondit Severus. « Elle veut du plaisir et des choses agréables, et ce sont des désirs sains que tout le monde a. Mais sans contrepoids, ces désirs deviennent inappropriés. »

« Pourquoi est-ce important ? » Harry doutait manifestement que ça le soit.

« Parce que chacun doit faire face au stress d'une façon ou d'une autre. Le besoin de se détendre contrebalance ce stress. Sans ce besoin qui nous fait savoir que nous avons été tendus trop longtemps, nous pourrions aller jusqu'à nous blesser nous-mêmes. Des migraines, de l'agacement et de violentes crises de nerfs font partie de ces choses qui peuvent se produire si on ne se fait pas plaisir de temps en temps. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« J'ai compris. Lorsqu'Hermione a beaucoup étudié, elle lit un livre de fiction blottie dans un fauteuil près d'une fenêtre qui laisse entrer le soleil. Et Ron, quant à lui, vole ou joue aux échecs… Hey, je vole toujours ! Pourquoi est-ce que cela ne compte pas ? »

« Le vol peut être utilisé pour se relaxer, » agréa Severus. « Mais pas la façon dont tu voles. Tu voles trop vite et tu fais de dangereuses figures, qui si elles peuvent être drôles, n'apportent rien à la relaxation du corps ou de l'esprit. »

« C'est vrai, » soupira Harry convaincu.

« Bon. Je veux que tu joues au piano pendant deux heures. Concentre-toi sur Cho, sur ce que tu ressens pour elle et ce qu'elle signifie. Je ne veux pas que tu penses à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Compris ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. » Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de musique. « Allez-vous m'écouter ? »

« Pas si tu ne le veux pas, » assura Severus en mettant une main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

« Je pense que je préfère pratiquer seul pendant un moment, » admit Harry.

Il était resté assez longtemps avec le professeur pour savoir qu'il pouvait exprimer ses opinions à haute voix sans craindre une punition. L'homme aux yeux noirs se contenta de hocher la tête puis de se diriger vers son bureau, ce qui ne fit que renforcer ce sentiment. Harry se relaxa un peu et vint s'asseoir devant cet instrument qu'il en était venu très vite à adorer.

BFMS

Cette routine dura pendant huit jours. Chaque matin, Harry parlait de Cho pendant quarante-cinq minutes avec le professeur, puis il jouait du piano en ne pensant qu'à son Autre pendant deux heures. Parfois, Severus s'asseyait pour l'écouter, parfois non, mais il revenait toujours parler avec lui de Cho pendant quelques minutes avant de laisser Harry passer le reste de la journée à étudier, s'exercer ou jouer à des jeux.

Harry avait fini ses devoirs la veille de son anniversaire et Rogue lui donnait des leçons supplémentaires. Harry avait choisi Défense contre les Forces du Mal et son professeur lui enseignait les boucliers et l'agilité, ce qui le rendait plus souple et rapide dans ses esquives, ainsi qu'à tomber sans se faire mal. Rogue lui enseignait aussi les bases de l'autodéfense, deux fois par semaine.

Chaque soir, avant d'aller au lit, Harry jouait du piano pendant une heure, juste pour le plaisir, il ne pensait à rien d'autre que la musique. Ensuite, il écrivait et allait se coucher. Silas et Gabriel n'avait pas essayé de le contacter depuis la dernière fois. Harry n'avait pas essayé non plus de leur écrire. En fait, il ne ressentait pas vraiment le besoin de parler à quiconque. Il était certain que s'il essayait de s'enfermer, Rogue ne le laisserait pas se cacher ou éviter les problèmes.

BFMS

Harry se réveilla en criant. Il avait eu des cauchemars chaque nuit depuis qu'il avait regardé l'enregistrement de Cho. Mais pour la première fois, il se rappelait des fragments de son rêve. Son cœur s'emballait dans sa poitrine et il était couvert de sueur. Il commença immédiatement à respirer profondément et lentement comme il l'avait appris. Ça ne marchait pas parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il redevenait calme, il recommençait à sangloter et à s'étouffer.

Il sortit de son lit et tomba presque, tellement ses jambes tremblaient. Respirant, pleurant, haletant, il alla jusqu'à la porte. Il avait oublié ses lunettes et tout était flou. Pleurer n'aidait pas. Il descendit en s'aidant des murs. Il passa cinq portes ouvertes avant de trouver celle qui était fermée. La chambre de Rogue.

Harry s'évanouit et Garçon émergea pour de bon. Silas et Gabriel ne pouvaient plus le retenir. Les cauchemars chaque nuit, et particulièrement celui-ci, avaient rendu Garçon très agité. Harry s'approchant de la porte fermée de Rogue lui donna la force d'émerger à cause de sa peur que Rogue se mette en colère d'être réveillé et qu'il les punisse.

Garçon s'éloigna à toute vitesse loin de la porte en sanglotant. Il se retourna et courut, en trébuchant jusqu'à sa chambre. C'était trop grand, il n'y avait aucun endroit pour se cacher. Tremblant et haletant, il traversa la pièce. Il ouvrit à la volée la porte du placard et rampa à l'intérieur, en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il s'assit dans le noir en se balançant doucement et en gémissant.

BFMS

Severus se réveilla au son d'une légère alarme. Il lança un sort pour allumer la lumière et ouvrit sa porte. Harry n'était pas là. Cette alarme particulière était ensorcelée afin de le prévenir à chaque fois que quelqu'un touchait sa porte. Il remonta tranquillement le couloir. Il ne voulait pas réveiller l'enfant pour une fausse alerte. La porte de la chambre d'Harry était grande ouverte. Severus savait que le garçon l'avait fermée avant d'aller se coucher. Il entra à grands pas, très inquiet, mais Harry n'était pas là.

« Omi ! » appela-t-il doucement et l'elfe apparut dans un 'pop', vêtu d'une chemise de nuit grise.

« Oui, Maître ? »

« Où est Harry ? » Les yeux de l'elfe se firent vagues avant qu'il ne pointe du doigt la porte du placard.

« Merci. »

L'elfe hocha la tête avec inquiétude et partit dans un 'pop'. Severus s'approcha du placard et ouvrit doucement la porte. Harry était recroquevillé dans un coin en se balançant et en gémissant. Dès qu'il vit la lumière, il commença à pleurer plus fort, le suppliant de lui pardonner de l'avoir réveillé, le suppliant de ne pas le frapper. Severus serra les dents en entendant ces excuses angoissées et s'agenouilla.

« Harry… Garçon… Je ne veux pas te frapper. Je ne suis pas en colère, » dit-il gentiment, n'osant pas encore toucher l'enfant. « Je suis content que tu m'aies réveillé. Je suis fier de toi. »

Garçon commença à ralentir ses balancements et les gémissements s'apaisèrent. Au bout de quelques minutes, il devint mou et Harry, confus et contrarié, cligna des yeux en regardant son professeur. Severus l'attrapa lentement et le tira gentiment du placard. Harry pleurait à nouveau et Severus le souleva aisément pour le porter dans son lit.

« Harry. Respire. »

Harry obéit maladroitement. Il ne savait pas quoi dire lorsque son professeur le porta dans son lit et s'assit à côté de lui, un bras posé autour de ses épaules. Personne ne l'avait jamais réconforté de cette manière, à part peut-être Hermione. Mais comme cela l'aidait à se calmer, il se laissa aller dans son étreinte.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je… j'ai eu un cauchemar… C'était… Je…, » il dut s'arrêter pour respirer. Rogue ne le questionna pas. Il attendit patiemment qu'Harry reprenne la parole. « Je ne pouvais pas bouger… ou penser clairement… Quelqu'un me massait les épaules… Je pensais que c'était gentil et ça me rendait excité et relaxé… Mais après… Je ne voulais pas ça ! Je ne voulais pas ! »

« Shhh, Harry. Tout va bien, » murmura Severus bien qu'il fut tendu lui aussi. Il avait suspecté que quelque chose de ce genre était la cause de l'apparition de Cho, mais l'entendre était très différent. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Il… » Les dents d'Harry claquaient et Severus resserra son étreinte en combattant la colère qui montait en lui. « Il… retirait mon pantalon… et après… c'était chaud… et je ne pouvais pas bouger… c'était… agréable… ça n'aurait pas du être AGRÉABLE ! » cria-t-il avec désespoir.

Garçon émergea immédiatement. Severus le laissa partir et se contenta de murmurer des mots apaisants au garçon qui tremblait en plein milieu du lit. Cette vision lui fendait le cœur. Merlin ! Comme il avait envie de tuer celui qui avait fait ça à Harry. Il se sentait malade. À cet instant, Harry revint, il avait conjuré une potion calmante et la lui donna à boire. Harry ne posa aucune question et l'avala en une gorgée. Severus s'assit à côté de lui et passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules.

« Harry, te rappelles-tu qui t'a fait ça ? »

« Non, » dit Harry d'une petite voix.

« Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Ce n'était pas de ta faute. » Severus raffermit son étreinte et Harry commença à pleurer doucement. « Dors, nous en parlerons demain matin. »

« Je ne veux pas, » protesta faiblement Harry.

« Je suis désolé Harry, mais nous sommes face à une de ces fois où tu ne peux pas fermer ta porte. Tu dois en parler. Je te promets que si cela te contrarie trop pour continuer, nous arrêterons. Maintenant, dors, » dit-il en faisant de petits cercles apaisants dans le dos du garçon. Il resta jusqu'à ce qu'Harry, épuisé par ses larmes, finisse par s'endormir.

 **Fin du chapitre**

* * *

 ** _Note du traducteur:_** ** _N_** 'oubliez pas de saluer la témérité d'Agathe Laplante pour la traduction de ce chapitre !


	7. Le Pardon

****Les Morceaux de son âme****

 **Broken Mind, Fractured Soul**

Par: **SensiblyTainted**

* * *

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_ Il y a eu une confusion sur le processus de fusion de Harry avec les Autres. Tout d'abord, il doit comprendre leur but et leur mentalité. Puis, il doit accepter l'Autre. Ce que Harry voit dans ces cauchemars est la première retenue avec et le massage. Il a commencé à s'en souvenir parce que lorsque cela s'est produit, il était Harry ainsi, le souvenir est plus facile à retrouver. Mais même avec ceci, il reste flou et confus. Il ne peut pas se rappeler que c'est Lockhart.

Harry et Cho n'ont pas encore fusionné. Harry comprend ce qu'elle est et qui elle est, mais ne peut pas l'accepter. Jusqu'à ce qu'il le puisse, il aura périodiquement des cauchemars et Cho émergera occasionnellement.

* * *

 ** _Note du traducteur :_** Chapitre issu de la traduction de Falx Italiqua (lien sur le profil)

* * *

 **Pardonner**

Traduction : _Falx Italiqua_

 _Beta : Orin_

Le matin suivant, Harry s'assit en bout de canapé, les genoux repliés sous son menton et les bras étroitement placés contre sa poitrine. Severus soupira en s'asseyant sur sa propre chaise. L'air était lourd à cause de la confusion, de la colère, de la douleur et de la peur que ressentait le garçon.

Ça allait se révéler difficile. Mais il devait faire en sorte que le garçon comprenne avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« Ceci va être dur à entendre, Harry, mais j'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes, » déclara fermement Severus. « Il faut que tu me regardes. Lorsque tu auras besoin d'une minute pour toi, tu pourras détourner le regard et j'attendrai que tu sois prêt à continuer. C'est d'accord? »

Harry, tendu, hocha la tête, mais n'eut aucun autre mouvement indiquant une envie de prendre la parole.

« Très bien. » Il maintint son visage fermé en soutenant le regard vert émeraude. « La majorité des gens se représentent le viol comme un acte violent et douloureux. Et ça l'est le plus souvent. Mais de temps en temps, ce n'est pas le cas. Harry, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Ton corps a seulement réagi... »

Harry détourna les yeux et resta figé, tremblant pendant quelques minutes avant de retourner à nouveau son regard vers celui de son professeur. Severus continua calmement.

« Tu as réagi d'une manière naturelle, mais quoique ton corps ait pu te dire, tu savais que c'était mal. Tu ne méritais pas d'être traité de la sorte. C'était mal et ça t'a traumatisé, peu importe ce que ton corps a pu ressentir.. »

« Mais Cho… Elle a aimé ça… » dit Harry d'une voix rauque.

« Cho… a été formée uniquement par ta réponse physique à l'évènement, » dit Severus avec délicatesse. « Elle ne savait pas que tu n'étais pas consentant, aussi ne l'a-t-elle pas pris comme une agression. Elle n'existe que pour ressentir et c'est ce qu'elle a fait. Harry, ce n'est pas non plus de sa faute. Ce n'est pas mal de ressentir du plaisir. Mais c'est mal que tu aies été obligé de ressentir de telles choses aussi tôt alors que tu n'étais pas encore prêt. Un jour tu tomberas amoureux et ces sensations que Cho apprécie tant, tu pourras les apprécier à ton tour. »

« Non, » répondit Harry d'un ton sec, les yeux brillants de colère.

« Si, » répliqua gentiment Severus. « Je sais que tu es jeune et que ça te paraît affreux pour le moment, mais tu aimeras quelqu'un et quelqu'un t'aimera de cette façon si spéciale.. »

« Non ». Cette fois-ci le désespoir laissait poindre dans la voix de Harry.

« Si, » dit à nouveau Severus. « Ce qui t'est arrivé est horrible. Ce n'était en aucun cas de ta faute. »

« Ça l'était, » rétorqua Harry d'un air fatigué. « J'ai été stupide. Je l'ai laissé me masser et me mettre de la crème. »

« Qui il? »

Harry haussa les épaules d'un air rigide, d'une manière telle qu'il en paraissait trembler.

« Je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir. »

Severus n'arrivait pas à distinguer si Harry mentait ou disait la vérité. D'un côté, le garçon ne lui avait jusque là jamais menti et Cho pouvait très bien bloquer cette information, mais d'un autre côté, Harry pouvait garder ceci secret à cause de son sentiment de honte. Dans tous les cas, Severus savait qu'il devait aider Harry à se débarrasser de cette honte. Ce n'était pas à lui d'avoir honte.

« Qui que ce soit, cette personne avait l'intention de te blesser dès le début Harry. Il a tout planifié afin de te rendre vulnérable. Il t'a drogué pour que tu te retrouves sans défense et confus. Il a consciemment profité de ton innocence et de ton ignorance pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. C'est entièrement de sa faute. Crois-tu honnêtement que tu aurais pu te défendre contre une telle attaque? Tu ignorais tout de ses ignobles intentions. »

Harry pleurait doucement à présent, mais ses yeux verts ne quittèrent jamais Severus, aussi celui-ci continua-t-il.

« Je ne te mentirai jamais, Harry. Et je te jure que tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tu n'en es pas responsable. Tu n'avais pas à savoir comment combattre de telles actions. Aucune faute n'a été commise par toi ou par ta réaction. C'était naturel et en aucun cas ta faute. »

« Mais…j'ai aimé… ça, » renifla-t-il , en s'essuyant le nez sur sa manche. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi? »

« Tout va bien chez toi, » répondit Severus d'un ton ferme, une lueur brillant au fond de son regard. « Et tu _n'as pas_ aimé ça. Tu voulais que ça s'arrête. Tu n'as tellement pas pu le supporter que tu as tout repoussé et créé Cho... Dis-moi... Que dirais-tu à un homme sur lequel on a lancé un sortilège d'imperium et qui a été obligé de prendre du plaisir à tuer des innocents? »

« Que ce n'était pas vraiment lui, » répondit avec difficulté Harry. « Mais c'était vraiment moi. Cho est moi. »

« C'était toi, oui. Mais seul ton corps a ressenti du plaisir. Ton esprit n'a jamais apprécié cela, comme tu l'as mentionné. Harry, ton corps est un système complexe, mais il ne peut pas penser par lui-même. Il te dit qu'il est abîmé en te montrant que ça fait mal. Il te dit également que quelque chose est agréable lorsque tu fais une chose qui est bonne pour lui. Toutes les créatures vivantes ont une pulsion innée à se reproduire. C'est une bonne chose. Cela perpétue les espèces. L'homme qui t'a blessé a activé cet instinct alors ton corps t'a dit que c'était bon. Mais tu savais que ce n'était pas le cas et c'est pour cela que tu as autant souffert. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, » répéta Severus, sachant qu'il allait devoir le redire encore et encore avant que Harry le croit.

« Je ne veux plus en parler, » dit doucement Harry en se mettant debout.

« Que vas-tu faire? » demanda Severus en restant assis.

« Je vais jouer un peu puis j'irai dans ma chambre. Dormir peut-être. » Harry n'arrivait pas à regarder son professeur dans les yeux.

« Puis-je être dispensé de leçons? »

« Tu peux. Mais seulement pour un jour ou deux... » dit Severus en hochant la tête. « Tu ne peux pas laisser ceci arrêter ta vie. »

« Oui, monsieur. »

Harry courut presque jusqu'à la salle de musique.

 **BMFS**

Harry joua pendant plusieurs heures avant de se précipiter dans sa chambre et de s'y enfermer en claquant la porte. Il ne savait que faire. Il se sentait si perdu, si en colère, si sale. Il voulait jeter des objets et se faire du mal. Il voulait pleurer et s'enfuir. C'était à devenir fou. Il ressentit une pression derrière ses yeux et sut qu'il perturbait ses autres personnalités, mais, dans une attitude remplie de méchanceté, il ne se calma pas. Cette situation était de leur faute après tout! Si Cho n'était pas née, il aurait alors pu trouver un moyen de s'enfuir!

Cette idée implantée dans le cerveau, il se jeta sur son journal et l'ouvrit en grand d'un geste furieux... _Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas émergé afin de l'arrêter! Je pensais que vous aviez été créées pour me protéger! Tu as dû voir ceci venir, Silas! Et Gabriel, je pensais que tu étais brave et fort!_

 _Je suis intelligent,_ répondit calmement Silas. Harry pouvait le voir à la lenteur et stabilité avec laquelle il écrivait. _Mais je ne connais que ce que j'ai vu à travers toi et ce que j'ai étudié. Je t'assure que la pédophilie ne m'était pas familière. Si j'avais su, j'aurais fait bien plus que te prévenir._

 _Je suis terriblement désolé Harry,_ écrivit Gabriel de façon négligée, signe évident de son sentiment de culpabilité. _Je voulais tout arrêter, mais tu étais drogué et_ _conscient_ _et nous ne pouvions pas te forcer à te retirer. Et puis Cho a été créée et il faut savoir que nous sommes puissants lorsque des situations propres à nos caractères nous font é_ _merger_ _. Nous ne pouvions pas l'arrêter. Nous le voulions. Je suis désolé._

 _Désolé! Vous êtes désolés!_ Harry se déchaîna sur le papier à l'encontre de ses bons à rien de personnalités. _Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas émergé après pour régler son compte à l'enfoiré, qui que cela soit? Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit à quiconque et fait cesser tout cela?_

 _Nous ne pouvions pas attaquer ce malade, car tu l'évitais, donc nous l'évitions. De plus je n'aurais pas autorisé que tu sois renvoyé pour avoir agressé un professeur puisque tu aurais dû retourner chez les Dursley,_ expliqua Silas. _Et nous voulions le dire à quelqu'un, mais n'avons pas réussi à nous mettre d'accord sur la personne. Nous ne faisons pas confiance aux mêmes et Gabriel ne m'aurait pas laissé parler au Professeur Rogue._

 _Et il ne m'aurait pas laissé parler à Dumbledore ou McGonagall. Il a même refusé!_ Nota Gabriel, en colère

 _La ferme! Fermez-là tous les deux! Je me fiche en qui vous avez ou non confiance! Parce qu'en ce moment je n'ai confiance en aucun d'entre VOUS!_ Harry ferma le journal et le jeta à travers la pièce avant de tomber en pleurs sur le lit. Il haïssait pleurer, et ces derniers temps, il ne faisait que cela. Et il détestait ses stupides Autres !

 **BMFS**

Rogue dina seul ce soir-là. Il s'inquiétait pour Harry, mais savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas monter afin d'obliger le garçon à participer aux repas. Il laisserait à l'enfant quelques jours avant de demander à ce qu'ils reprennent leur routine. Donner à Harry du temps pour qu'il assimile ce qu'il venait d'apprendre était une chose. L'autoriser à éviter le problème et le laisser s'apitoyer en était une autre.

Tenant sa parole, il laissa Harry se cacher dans sa chambre pendant deux jours. Le garçon ne sortit pas, pas même pour jouer du piano, mais Omi lui assurait qu'il mangeait au moins une fois par jour. Severus n'accorderait à Harry qu'un seul autre jour. Après cela, il lui faudrait à nouveau faire face au monde. Mais il s'avéra que Severus n'aurait pas à tirer le garçon hors de sa chambre. Le troisième matin de l'isolation d'Harry, Omi atterrit dans un pop dans la chambre de Severus, un air inquiet sur le visage.

« Maître! Le jeune Harry est en train de nettoyer! Je lui ai dit d'arrêter, mais il ne m'a ni répondu, ni même regardé! »

« Je m'en occupe, » promit Severus et il avança en direction de la chambre du garçon. La porte était fermée alors il frappa. Pas de réponse. Il frappa à nouveau puis la poussa pour l'ouvrir. Harry se trouvait à la fenêtre, la nettoyant à l'aide de l'un de ses t-shirts. Il se retourna lorsque Severus s'approcha et lui sourit timidement, les mains pudiquement repliées sur le devant de son corps.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu… »

Severus s'arrêta en remarquant les yeux du garçon fixer sa bouche. Lorsqu'il cessa de parler, le garçon revint à lui en le fixant avec curiosité.

« Bonjour, » dit Harry d'une voix forte et enjouée. Les syllabes étaient légèrement accentuées, comme s'il avait des difficultés à parler.

Soudainement, Severus sut ce qu'il se passait.

« Rose. Comment vas-tu? »

Le garçon fronça les sourcils sous la concentration et répondit, "ien." Étant sourde, elle ne savait pas marquer la dureté du son 'B' au début. Elle sourit à Severus, espérant qu'elle avait correctement agi. Et lorsque celui-ci hocha la tête, elle sourit avec une joie telle que Severus faillit lui sourire en retour. Omi arriva d'un pop dans la chambre. Rose ne regarda pas dans cette direction, n'ayant pas entendu l'elfe arriver. Severus se souvint que Silas lui avait dit que Rose était empathe, mais peut-être ne pouvait-elle pas ressentir les émotions de l'elfe. C'est pour cela qu'elle n'avait aucune idée qu'Omi se trouvait là, mais qu'elle s'était retournée lorsqu'elle avait senti Severus s'approcher et qu'elle s'était alors détournée d'elle-même de la fenêtre.

« Je ne veux pas que tu nettoies, » dit Severus et il observa Rose fixer sa bouche. « Viens avec moi. »

« Oui, » répondit Rose d'un sourire, pressée de lui faire plaisir.

Severus eut un hochement de tête et se retourna afin qu'elle ne puisse pas voir ses lèvres,

« Omi. Va-t'en et ne te montre pas à Harry jusqu'à ce que j'en décide autrement. »

« Oui, Maître, » glapit l'elfe d'un air confus, mais obéi.

Severus sortit de la pièce avec Rose à sa suite, quelques pas après lui. Il les emmena dans la salle à manger. Rose observait ce qui l'entourait d'un air étonné. Severus bougea une chaise pour elle et elle la fixa avant de se pencher dessus pour commencer à la balayer. Severus l'arrêta en lui plaçant une main sur l'épaule. Elle leva rapidement les yeux, la confusion s'étalant sur son visage.

« Non. Ne nettoie pas. Je voulais que tu t'assoies et attendes mon retour. »

« Merci, » dit-elle et elle s'assit.

Lorsque Severus lui fit un léger sourire, elle lui lança, joyeusement, un sourire radieux. Il se retourna et poussa un soupir. Il se rendit dans la cuisine. Omi s'y trouvait, l'air très énervé. Il lui expliqua qu'Harry était malade pour le moment qu'il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire. Il serait rapidement en meilleure forme. L'elfe hocha la tête et demanda ce qu'il devait faire.

Il demanda de la nourriture consistante puisque Harry n'avait pas bien mangé ces derniers jours, et l'elfe se mit rapidement à la tâche, promettant de faire très vite apparaître leur nourriture. Severus hocha la tête et retourna dans la salle à manger. Rose était assise où il l'avait laissé. Elle était positionnée bien droite, à la manière d'une grande dame. Ses genoux étaient joints et penchés d'un côté tandis que ses pieds étaient placés sous la chaise, les chevilles croisées. Ses mains se trouvaient posées sur ses genoux.

« La nourriture va apparaître d'elle-même sur la table d'ici quelques minutes. Ne sois pas inquiète. »

Rose sourit et hocha la tête.

« Lorsqu'elle arrivera, j'aimerais que tu manges, » continua Severus. Il était très difficile de voir Harry agir d'une manière qui n'était pas la sienne. Il n'avait jamais passé de longs moments avec les autres personnalités d'Harry, à l'exception de Silas peut-être, mais le comportement de Silas ne paraissait pas étrange dans le corps d'Harry. Rose n'était pas pareille. Il devait se faire violence pour ne pas détourner le regard d'elle. Il savait que Rose ne comprendrait pas s'il le faisait.

Rose s'assit patiemment, ses yeux ne quittant jamais la bouche de Severus de peur que l'homme dise quelque chose. Elle ne voulait pas le manquer. Soudain, les assiettes de nourriture arrivèrent sur la table. Il y avait un plat de haricots verts, une assiette de steak avec un couteau à viande et une fourchette, une purée de pommes de terre, et un bol de sauce au jus de viande. Elle eut un délicieux sourire et demanda,

« Puis-je? »

Severus hocha la tête, sachant que cela rendrait la fillette heureuse. Rose se mit alors à le servir. Elle plaça une généreuse part de tout dans son assiette. Severus fut surpris lorsqu'une fois terminée, elle s'éloigna vers l'arrière pour lui laisser voir son assiette. Les haricots verts étaient tous orientés dans la même direction et reposaient artistiquement à moitié sur le steak alors que la purée était décorée d'un trait de sauce parfaitement maîtrisé.

« Très joli, » approuva-t-il.

« Merci, » dis la fille d'un ton joyeux et elle plaça quelques aliments dans son assiette.

« Continue à te servir, s'il te plaît, » la réprimanda Severus. « Il y en a beaucoup et je ne veux pas de gaspillage. Mange autant que tu le peux... »

« Merci, » répondit Rose. Elle mit dans son assiette exactement la même quantité que ce qu'elle avait placé dans celle de Severus, mais pas un gramme de plus.

Severus soupira, mais ne dit rien, bien qu'il sache que Harry mangeait ordinairement plus que lui ne le pouvait.

Severus n'avait pas besoin de compenser pour toutes ces années passées à ne pas manger à sa faim, et il n'était pas non plus un garçon en pleine croissance.

Ils mangèrent en silence. Non que Rose soit du genre à beaucoup discuter. Severus grimaça et se demanda combien de temps elle resterait émergée.

Elle était toujours présente lorsqu'ils eurent terminé le dîner, alors il essaya de réfléchir à quelque chose qu'elle pourrait faire. Ni cuisiner ni nettoyer. Il restait le jardinage.

« Tu viens ? »

Elle se mit debout et le suivit rapidement. Il l'emmena au sous-sol. Il possédait plusieurs plantes poussant près d'un mur sous une petite partie du plafond qui avait été ensorcelé pour donner l'aspect d'un léger rayon de soleil. Elles étaient réservées pour les potions. Rose l'observa avec curiosité..

« Voudrais-tu venir m'aider à m'occuper de mes herbes et ingrédients? » Demanda-t-il..

Rose hocha la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres, avant de s'avancer pour se mettre au travail. Elle était très douce avec les plantes et ses mains paraissaient compétentes et assuré la surveilla afin de s'assurer qu'elle se portait bien avant de se concentrer sur son chaudron. Il pouvait mettre à profit ce temps pour préparer une potion. De toute façon il arrivait au bout de son stock de potions calmantes. Ils travaillèrent ainsi paisiblement pendant plusieurs heures. Severus fut presque surpris lorsqu'il entendit un fort,

« Où sommes-nous? »

« Au sous-sol. Mon laboratoire privé de potions, » répondit Severus d'un ton neutre, incertain de la personne à qui il s'adressait.

« J'aurais dû le deviner, » siffla le garçon. « Je parie que vous faites un malaise si vous êtes trop longtemps éloigné des cachots. »

« Que veux-tu, Gabriel? Il n'y a pas de quoi commencer une dispute, » répliqua Severus en lui lançant un regard froid.

« Mais peut-être que ce n'est pas ce que pense Harry, » répondit Gabriel et il avança jusqu'à se placer avec un air de défiance face à l'homme. « On s'en va. »

« Où vas-tu? » demanda Severus tandis que le garçon le dépassait pour se diriger vers les escaliers.

« Nous n'avons pas besoin de vous. Vous n'aidez en rien. Vous faites empirer la situation et je parie que vous le faites exprès! »

« Tu ne peux pas partir. »

Severus eut un sourire narquois.

« Les portes et fenêtres ont été ensorcelées pour t'empêcher de sortir. »

« Alors, je n'aurai pas d'autre choix que faire sauter le verrou, pas vrai? » sourit dangereusement Gabriel.

Ce fut l'unique avertissement que Severus reçut avant d'être frappé d'un sort relevant d'un niveau bien supérieur à celui d'un second année. Il jura en se précipitant vers les escaliers. Il y avait trop de choses dangereuses dans le laboratoire. Il devait se rendre dans la salle de duel du deuxième étage. Mais Gabriel ne plaisantait pas et il était difficile à manœuvrer. Ce qui était des plus embarrassants puisque Harry n'avait que treize ans.

Les rideaux brûlèrent dans un jet de flammes que Gabriel avait essayé de diriger vers son professeur. Severus lui lança un stupéfix en retour, mais l'adolescent l'évita aisément et atterrit sur ses pieds en jetant sort après sort de façon à se rapprocher du professeur qui s'était baissé. Severus érigea un bouclier et monta les escaliers. Gabriel était intelligent et il choisit de viser les escaliers eux-mêmes, sachant le professeur hors d'atteinte à présent. Il y eut un puissant craquement et l'escalier se mit à bouger et trembler sous les pieds de Severus. Il jura à nouveau et se jeta au sol du second étage, essoufflé.

« Bien joué, » siffla-t-il en baissant la tête en direction du garçon. « Comment vas-tu m'atteindre à présent? »

Gabriel ne répondit pas. À la place, il pointa sa baguette sur ses pieds et se fit léviter au-dessus la balustrade du second étage. Severus marmonna des insultes dans sa barbe et se rendit à la salle de duel. Une fois arrivé sur place, il explosa. Il utilisa tous les sorts qu'il connaissait pour attacher, tromper, assommer, ou rendre aveugle son adversaire, ainsi que tous les boucliers et contre-sorts de son arsenal.

Gabriel était bon. Il était agile et rapide, déterminé et concentré. Sa manière de lancer des sorts était incroyable. Il pouvait avoir plus de quatre sorts actifs au même moment sans que leur puissance en soit diminuée. Mais bien que ses connaissances des sorts d'attaques et de défense soient impressionnantes, elles étaient tout de même limitées. Severus considéra quelles ne dépassaient pas un niveau de cinquième année, plus ou moins. Severus avait ici l'avantage. Mais l'enfant savait comment utiliser les sorts qu'il avait appris à maîtriser, savait improviser et pensait à utiliser ses pieds. Severus pouvait clairement voir le guerrier chevronné dans cette personnalité.

Après une heure de duel, Severus fut touché par un Petrificus Totalus que Gabriel avait fait rebondir sur un miroir. Severus était choqué. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé ? Sa magie absorba immédiatement le sort qui le maintenait immobile. Il serait libre d'ici quelques secondes. Sa tête et son visage étaient déjà libérés du sort, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il leva les yeux de la baguette de Gabriel et vit du triomphe, mais aucune joie, dans ses sérieux yeux verts.

« Au revoir, Professeur. »

La bouche de l'adolescent s'ouvrit pour lancer un autre sort, dont Severus était certain qu'il mettrait fin à sa vie, pour qu'ainsi Harry puisse quitter la maison. Mais avant de pouvoir prononcer une parole supplémentaire, les yeux verts se troublèrent et la posture de Gabriel se modifia en quelque chose de proche d'un chat aux aguets. C'était Silas. Severus ne laissa pas apparaître son soulagement et fixa stoïquement le plus jeune.

La bouche de Silas s'étira en un demi-sourire amusé

« Je suis réellement surpris. Je n'avais jamais pensé que Gabriel pourrait aller aussi loin. »

« Relâche-moi. » Severus le foudroya de son regard le plus menaçant.

« Pourquoi gaspillerais-je de l'énergie pour ça? » demanda doucement Silas. « Si je ne me trompe pas, vous êtes sur le point de vous libérer par vous-même. »

C'est ce qui se passa et Severus se mit debout, tout en continuant à lui lancer un sombre regard, mais Silas fit preuve d'un calme olympien tandis que les yeux noirs croisaient les siens. Afin de se détourner du regard émeraude et de retrouver son calme avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose qu'il regrette, Severus se retourna pour se secouer mentalement. Il revint à l'enfant lorsqu'il eut repris le contrôle de lui-même. Silas souriait d'un air narquois.

« Que se passe-t-il, gamin? » demanda-t-il.

« Quoi? Pas de remerciement pour vous avoir sauvé la vie? » Silas prit un faux air blessé et eut un claquement de langue désapprobateur.

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer, » gronda Severus.

« C'est à s'y méprendre »

« Silas, c'est la dernière fois, je te préviens. »

L'adolescent prit une profonde inspiration et retrouva un air sérieux,

« Harry a passé deux jours à rager, dormir et réfléchir. Il était littéralement furieux contre nous, d'ailleurs. Puis il a abandonné. Il était malade et fatigué de cet ascenseur émotionnel. Gabriel et moi avons empêché les autres d'émerger, mais tout ce stress nous a tous sonnés. Lorsque Harry s'est volontairement retiré... voilà ce qui s'est produit. Vous allez devoir nous supporter pendant plusieurs heures. De toute façon, c'est bon pour nous. Nous commencions vraiment à devenir fous. »

« Et le temps de Gabriel vient de se terminer? » se moqua dédaigneusement Severus.

« Non, mais il était émergé depuis suffisamment longtemps pour que je puisse m'imposer et prendre sa place. Ce n'est pas comme s'il se produisait quelque chose relevant de ses compétences. »

« Et tu ne pouvais pas intervenir plus tôt? » demanda Severus sur un ton glacial.

« Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait? » Gabriel avait besoin de se défouler.

Silas haussa les épaules d'un air peu concerné.

« Donc Cho, Garçon et Démon vont devoir également émerger ? » demanda-t-il en essayant de changer de sujet pour ne pas se retrouver à étrangler le gamin.

« Non. Cho est sortie la première. Elle a pris un bain bien long. Puis Rose, qui a attiré l'attention d'Omi en nettoyant la salle de bain et rangeant notre chambre. Garçon n'a pas besoin d'émerger parce qu'il l'a déjà fait pour aider Harry lorsqu'il a réalisé ce qui s'était produit pour créer Cho. Et Démon...eh bien, il est clairement agité, mais nous ne voulons pas qu'il émerge. Jamais. Il va se calmer et retourner dormir une fois que la tension d'Harry ne pèsera plus sur nous. À présent, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je pense que vous avez une maison à réparer, et j'aimerais jeter un coup d'oeil à certains livres.

Severus fixa le garçon sortir de la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Lorsqu'il fut certain d'avoir laissé suffisamment de temps au garçon pour se rendre dans la bibliothèque, il se dirigea dans le hall afin de réparer les dommages causés par Gabriel. Il n'y en avait pas énormément. Le petit démon savait viser. Secouant la tête, Severus appela Omi et ils se mirent au travail.

 **BMFS**

« Oh merci Merlin, » soupira Severus lorsqu'en descendant prendre son petit-déjeuner, de la musique atteint ses oreilles. Il s'agissait le plus souvent de gammes, mais de temps en temps, Harry s'aventurait à créer des mélodies avant de revenir aux gammes traditionnelles. C'était un signe non égigeable que Harry était prêt à arrêter de se cacher. Même si Severus était conscient que cela ne signifiait pas exactement que le garçon ne se cacherait jamais plus lorsqu'il aurait à faire face à d'autres difficultés.

« Bon retour, Mr Potter, » annonça-t-il d'une voix traînante.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui d'un air surpris. Il n'avait pas entendu Rogue entrer et il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point il était tard. Puis il réalisa que son professeur lui avait parlé et il fronça des sourcils.

« Quelque chose ne va pas? » demanda-t-il timidement.

« Non, » répondit Severus qui s'assit sur le banc du piano à côté du garçon. « J'ai réparé tous les dégâts, donc tout va bien. Pour cette fois. »

« Dégâts? » Harry cligna des yeux puis se tendit. « Un Autre a émergé, Monsieur ? »

« Oui. Tous à l'exception de Démon et Garçon. »

Harry baissa les yeux vers ses points serrés.

« Que s'est-il passé? »

« Hmmm… » La voix de Severus se fit volontairement traînante. « Cho a pris un bain. Vraiment horrible ça. Et puis Rose a essayé de nettoyer toute la maison. Elle a donné à Omi une bonne frayeur. Il s'est senti menacé. Il pensait que tu risquais peut-être de lui voler son travail. »

Harry avait relevé le regard et se retenait visiblement de ne pas rire.

Content de lui, Severus continua:

« J'ai dû la distraire en l'occupant avec mes ingrédients de potions pour empêcher Omi de se blesser. Puis Gabriel s'est senti un peu à l'étroit et a décidé d'essayer de me combattre en duel. Il était, bien évidemment, extrêmement sérieux, pensant qu'il était temps que tu partes. Les rideaux ont été brûlés par le feu, et les escaliers ont été détruits par un sort que je n'ai pas réussi à attraper. Les murs, tous à leur honneur, ont tenu, malgré leurs nombreuses entailles. Je n'ai, pour ma part, eu à constater que de légères ecchymoses et à subir un sermon de la part de Silas pour avoir perdu contre ce "crétin" de Gabriel. Puis il est rapidement parti dans la bibliothèque pour de plus intéressantes conversations. Une journée bien remplie, n'est-ce pas? »

« Oui, monsieur, » dit Harry, mais il ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il commença à rire. « J'aurais aimé voir ça. »

« Quelle partie? » Severus croisa les bras et lui lança un regard faussement sombre. « J'espère que tu fais référence à l'état de terreur d'Omi et non le moment où je me suis retrouvé cible de ta baguette. »

« Bien entendu, Professeur, » rit Harry pour rassurer l'homme.

« Bien. Et c'est Severus, Harry. J'ai toléré le 'monsieur', mais Professeur dépasse le seuil que j'ai fixé. »

« Oui, Severus, » sourit malicieusement Harry.

« Viens prendre ton petit-déjeuner, » lui ordonna Severus d'un ton ferme. « Et tu reprendras tes leçons et entraînements cet après-midi. »

« Oui, monsieur, » répondit sans peine Harry, gardant son sourire aux lèvres.

Harry engloutit trois petits-déjeuners avec grand appétit. Severus ne dit rien à ce propos, mais mangea sa part habituelle plus lentement afin qu'ils terminent en même temps. Harry était résolu à s'excuser auprès du petit elfe, mais Omi était tout autant résolu à n'en recevoir aucune. Il était scandaleux qu'un sorcier si merveilleux s'excuse alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Aussi il venait et repartait dans un 'pop' avec une rapidité incroyable. Au début frustré, Harry en vint à se détendre et même à rire du comportement étrange de l'elfe.

L'ambiance redevint sérieuse lorsqu'ils quittèrent la salle à manger pour se rendre dans le petit salon afin d'y avoir leur séance de thérapie quotidienne. Harry était nerveux, mais le calme de Severus était contagieux. Au moment où il se retrouva assis à sa place préférée sur le canapé, il ne tremblait même plus. Il était réellement prêt à faire face à cette chose. Il en avait marre de pleurer et voulait dépasser cela, car continuer à sentir cette pression allait le rendre complètement fou.

« Je suppose que tu te sens mieux? » commença Severus.

« Oui. Je veux comprendre tout ça et l'accepter. Je suis fatigué de rester assis dans ma chambre, enfermé dans mes soucis, » affirma Harry et il se mordit la lèvre. « Mais j'ai l'impression de ne faire aucun progrès. J'ai repensé à ce que vous avez dit. Et je le comprends. Vraiment. Mais ça ne change rien sur ce que je _ressens_ à propos de Cho et du reste. »

« C'est compréhensible, Harry, » lui assura Severus. « Ce n'est pas quelque chose pour lequel tu vas te réveiller un jour et dire 'c'est derrière moi à présent', pour ensuite te mettre à sourire comme si de rien était. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire? »

« Tu le fais déjà. Tu dois reconnaître le problème et y faire face tous les jours en continuant à vivre. Tu en viendras un jour à réaliser que ce n'est pas une finalité en soi et que ça ne constitue pas totalement qui tu es. Puis tu ressentiras ce que tu viens de connaître. Et avec un peu d'espoir, Cho ne sera rien de plus qu'une partie active et bénéfique de Harry. »

« Ça m'a l'air plutôt bien, » reconnu Harry.

« As-tu toujours des cauchemars? »

« Oui. Mais ce n'est que le même qui revient en boucle. »

Harry frissonna et plaça ses bras autour de son torse. « Je ne me souviens de rien de nouveau ou n'ai vu qui...me faisait ça. »

« Ça viendra, » fit Severus en balayant l'idée. » Nous devons voir à quel intervalle se produisent ces cauchemars, mais il est évident qu'ils affectent ton sommeil pendant la nuit. Ces rêves sont bons parce qu'ils vont te permettre d'intégrer ce qui est arrivé, mais je ne veux pas que cela t'épuise. Si cela se révèle nécessaire, j'ai de la Potion sans Rêves. »

« Merci, monsieur, » dit doucement Harry, les bras se relâchant délicatement.

Severus hocha la tête,

« As-tu des problèmes avec tes autres personnalités? »

« Comment le savez-vous? »

« Il me semble que Silas y a vaguement fait allusion. »

« Oh. »

Harry montra des signes d'impatience.

« J'étais vraiment en colère contre eux. Je les ai tenus pour responsables. J'ai dit qu'ils auraient dû me protéger ou le dire à quelqu'un après-coup puisque je ne pouvais pas le faire moi-même. Je sais que c'est stupide parce que j'en reviens à m'en vouloir personnellement et je sais qu'ils n'auraient rien pu changer, car ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Ils sont moi, et même à présent je ne sais que faire. De plus, être en colère contre eux n'aide en rien. »

« Donc tu n'es plus en colère? » demanda Severus en haussant un sourcil.

« Je le suis, » dit sinistrement Harry. « Je suis en colère contre celui qui a fait ça. Mais ce n'était ni de la faute de Silas, ni de celle de Gabriel. Ce n'était même pas de la faute de Cho, bien que je ne puisse toujours pas la supporter ».

« Ça reste un progrès. » Severus sourit d'un air sardonique.

« Je suppose. »

« Combien de temps as-tu joué ce matin? »

« Environ trois heures, » dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

« Je vois. »

Severus se mit debout.

« Alors je pense que nous devons nous mettre directement aux leçons. Je t'ai préparé un test. »

Harry poussa un grognement en suivant son professeur, mais il ne pouvait empêcher un léger sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

 **BMFS**

Cette nuit-là, après une longue journée, Harry ouvrit son journal et écrivit,

 _Tu_ _t'es_ _vraiment battu en duel_ _avec_ _le Professeur ?_

 _Ouaip,_ répondit Gabriel. _Ce n'_ _étai_ _t pas simple. Cet enfoiré sait bouger quand il le veut._

 _Tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup, pas vrai?_ Harry fronça les sourcils.

 _Ç_ _a va_ _._ Gabriel écrivit le dernier mot très doucement pour montrer à quel point il était réticent à faire confiance à l'homme.

 _Ne l'écoute pas,_ répliqua Silas. _C'est un crétin. Le Professeur Rogue n'a fait que nous aider. Il a été honnête et a gardé le secret sur nous._

 _C'est ce que tu crois. Tu ne peux en être sûr,_ rétorqua à son tour Gabriel. i _l a pu en faire part au Directeur._

 _Mais il ne l'a pas fait,_ nota Silas avec emphase.

 _Comment le sais-tu?_

 _Ok, ne gaspillons pas de papier pour une dispute,_ intervint Harry.

 _Très bien,_ écrivit avec fermeté Gabriel. Harry devina qu'il était en train de pousser un soupir.

 _Alors tu n'es plus en colère contre nous?_ demanda Silas d'un air naturel.

 _Pas vraiment._ Harry haussa les épaules.

 _Bien,_ nota Gabriel

 _Mais pourquoi as-tu combattu le Professeur ?_

 _Je voulais sortir d'ici. Je devais bouger, je ne supportais plus de demeurer immobile. Je n_ _'arrivai_ _s_ _plus à_ _penser_ _je voulais simplement_ _me libérer et il était dans le passage. De plus, tout son travail ne semblait mener nulle part et n'apporter aucune aide._

 _Pas assez rapidement, tu veux dire._ Les lettres de Silas s'étendirent sur la page. _Même toi ne peux pas être assez aveugle pour ne pas réaliser qu'il aide Harry._

 _Ouais, très bien. Pas assez vite.._

 _Et bien, on en découvre tous les jours,_ écrivit gaiement Harry. _Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à abandonner un combat, Gabriel. Et je pensais que Silas était cynique et méfiant._

 _Non, je suis plutôt prudent,_ nota Silas d'un trait paresseux. _Je ne trouve aucun avantage à ce que nous laissions tomber ce que nous avons ici. Nous avons des ennemis. Ne nous précipitons pas dans leurs mains. Nous sommes en sécurité ici. Pour le moment. Severus ne nous a pas trahis aussi nous devons le traiter en conséquence. Non que nous ne devons être préparés à ce qu'il se retourne contre nous._

 _Et je n'abandonne pas,_ se défendit Gabriel. _J'ai peut-être envie de partir, mais je ne vais nulle part. Je voulais juste me défouler un peu, comme l'a dit Silas. J'aurais pu le finir et m'échapper, mais j'ai laissé la place à Silas._

 _Le finir?_ demanda Harry d'un air inquiet.

 _Sur ce point, il n'a aucun problème à nous défendre,_ expliqua Silas. _Je le ferais également si je me retrouvais acculé, bien que je ne nous acculerais probablement pas à ce point. Gabriel a déjà tué auparavant. Le basilic, tu te souviens?_

 _Ouais, mais ce n'était pas un humain. Il y a une énorme différence,_ contesta Harry.

 _En effet,_ accorda Gabriel. _Je ne vais pas m'amuser à tuer tous les gens que je croise Harry. Mais je tuerais si ça signifie nous protéger. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour trouver un autre moyen, et je me sacrifierais pour protéger des innocents, mais je préférerais éviter cela, même si Silas ne me croit pas._

 _Tu as raison. Je ne te crois pas._

 _E_ _h_ _bien, c'est d'accord, je suppose._ Il s'arrêta pour bâiller _. Je vais dormir. Bonne nuit les gars._ Harry referma le journal et le posa sur la table de nuit. D'un murmure, il éteignit la lumière et se retrouva dans une apaisante pénombre. Il s'enroula dans ses épaisses couvertures et laissa la chaleur l'attirer vers le sommeil. Il espérait ne plus rêver.

 **BMFS**

Harry se tenait debout, haletant. Son corps lui faisait mal à cause de tous les coups que lui avait donnés Severus. Lui ne pouvait pas en asséner beaucoup à cause de sa petite taille, mais c'était une bonne chose qu'il apprend. Harry secoua la tête en faisant une grimace. Une bonne chose qu'il souffre, ouais.

Il soupira et fit un pas en avant, et Rogue lui entoura le torse d'un bras pour lui maintenir les membres supérieurs contre lui. Pour toute réponse, Harry détendit tous ses muscles jusqu'à devenir mou et Rogue relâcha sa prise pour le tenir d'une manière plus confortable. D'un mouvement vif Harry agit, il renversa Severus et se libéra dès qu'il en eut la possibilité.

« Très bien! » Severus se mit debout et attrapa les épaules du garçon.

Harry l'évita et s'éloigna sachant qu'ils n'en avaient pas terminé. Il sourit en voyant l'air satisfait de Rogue. Ils travaillèrent d'autres mouvements pendant encore deux heures, finissant par seulement quinze minutes de combat aux poings. Tous les deux étaient en sueur et à bout de souffle; Severus annonça qu'ils arrêtaient l'entraînement pour la journée. Harry était extrêmement soulagé de n'avoir ces leçons que deux fois par semaine. Severus lui promettait qu'il les aimerait mieux quand il serait devenu meilleur, mais jusqu'à présent il ne les tolérait que parce que Gabriel les aimait et observait et apprenait avec avidité par dessus son épaule, du moins au sens figuré bien entendu.

 **BMFS**

Harry était assis au piano, ses longs doigts exploraient les touches, et il jouait quelques notes de temps en temps. Cela ressemblait au doux carillon de la pluie. Il y avait quelque chose dans ces notes qui ne manquaient jamais de le toucher. Il sourit en tapant sur les touches. Lentement, une mélodie se dessina. La pluie du son se mit à tomber plus fortement, la mélodie plus sûre et régulière. Harry baissa la tête vers les touches alors que sa main dansait au rythme de la musique.

Bien qu'il ne la reconnaisse pas, il s'agissait de la Berceuse de Brahms, un morceau que sa mère lui jouait quand il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Un sourire tendre s'étira sur ses lèvres alors qu'il bougeait doucement au rythme de la musique. Il ferma les yeux et les doux sons qu'il créait lui remplissaient le coeur et l'âme. Le piano chantait pour lui. Cho s'agita de plaisir, forçant pour émerger. Les mains d'Harry retombèrent lourdement, avec force et discordance, amenant la mélodie à un douloureux arrêt. La pièce n'était plus que silence, si ce n'est l'écho du dur bruit résonnant dans l'air. Non. Il ne la laisserait pas émerger.

Harry posa avec force ses mains sur le clavier. Il pensa à elle et ressentit de la trahison et de l'incompréhension. Peu importait le nombre de séances qu'il avait avec Rogue. Il ne pouvait pas, il n'accepterait jamais le fait qu'elle soit une part de lui. Et même si elle l'était, bon débarras. Il n'avait pas besoin d'elle et de ce qu'elle lui offrait. Il survivait parfaitement bien sans qu'elle fasse partie de lui.

Des notes dures et chaotiques s'échappèrent de ses mains, et effacèrent même le souvenir de la si plaisante berceuse.

 **BMFS**

Rogue avait poussé Harry à faire des recherches sur chacun des trois boucliers le jour précédent celui où il l'autoriserait à essayer de les lancer. Il ne lui avait fallu que trois jours pour maîtriser le plus simple, le bouclier de blocage. Harry avait prononcé la formule _Tectussitum_ en bougeant rapidement sa baguette dans sa direction une douzaine de fois avant que le bouclier lui apporte une quelconque aide et bloque l'attaque de Rogue. Cependant ce bouclier ne pouvait bloquer qu'un seul sort, et il avait été terrassé par le second sortilège que Rogue avait lancé afin qu'Harry se souvienne de la faiblesse du Bouclier de blocage. Il n'en restait pas moins simple à lancer et à maintenir, mais représentait une bien faible protection. Il pouvait tout de même se révéler utile.

Il lui fallut huit jours pour réussir à contrôler le Bouclier d'absorption. Il l'aurait probablement maîtrisé plus rapidement s'il n'avait pas perdu trois jours d'entraînement afin d'intégrer ce qui avait crée Cho. L'incantation à prononcer était _Tectum Haurio_ et le bouclier devait absorber la force du sort attaquant et ainsi nourrir celui qui était attaqué. Sa durée était variable; Rogue pouvait le tenir pendant cinq minutes, mais Harry ne dépassait pas encore les deux minutes. Cela ne vidait pas de ses forces le lanceur du sortilège, mais il fallait beaucoup de concentration pour le maintenir au risque qu'il s'affaiblisse et disparaisse.

Aujourd'hui était son neuvième jour consacré à l'étude du dernier et plus difficile bouclier commun, et Harry était certain qu'il allait y parvenir dans la journée. Il était profondément fatigué d'être touché par les sorts de Rogue. Pour la sixième fois de la journée, il cria _Tectum Repercutio._ Un dôme de lumière bleue claire l'entoura et Severus lança un sort. Le bouclier disparut et Harry se retrouva sur le dos.

Encore.

Il se mit rapidement debout et jeta une nouvelle fois le sortilège. Rogue prononça un sort et cette fois le bouclier d'Harry émit une lumière blanche. Il tint fermement et repoussa le sort en direction de Rogue. Son professeur se baissa et roula sur lui-même tout en lançant de nouveaux sortilèges. Harry commençait à suer et ses mains tremblaient, mais ses yeux brillaient de détermination et de triomphe. Il l'avait fait! Mais il ne put le maintenir plus de soixante secondes avant s'effondrer, complètement essoufflé. Severus le rejoignit et lui fit boire une potion fortifiante. Il sourit faiblement pendant qu'il était remis sur ses pieds.

« Tu t'es bien débrouillé. Essayons encore avant de déjeuner. »

« Ça me va, » accepta Harry, ignorant sa fatigue. Comme le diraient Rogue et Silas, ses ennemis n'attendraient pas qu'il soit à cent pour cent de ses forces pour attaquer. Harry ne put que secouer la tête à la paranoïa des deux, mais il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour les empêcher d'être continuellement sur son dos, ne serait-ce que pour un court moment.

 **BMFS**

« Il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter, je pense, » soupira Harry en s'asseyant sur le canapé face à Severus.

Au cours des semaines précédentes, il avait fait face à ses cauchemars qui ne lui provoquaient , à présent, plus de crise de panique, et étaient de moins en moins fréquents. Il avait même accepté que ce qui était arrivé n'était pas de sa faute. Il était toujours quelque peu honteux d'avoir laissé ceci se produire, mais il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait eu ni les compétences ni les connaissances pour l'empêcher. Il ne blâmait même pas Cho, mais il ne pouvait toujours pas accepter qu'elle soit là. Il n'arrivait pas à le comprendre et en toute honnêteté, il ne croyait pas avoir besoin qu'elle revienne en lui. Sa thérapie avec Rogue l'avait beaucoup aidé et il revenait de loin, mais il ne pouvait pas passer à l'étape suivante, qui consistait à réabsorber sa personnalité.

« Je suis d'accord. » Severus eut un hochement de tête. « Tu t'es très bien débrouillé, Harry. Mais je ne peux te donner ce dont tu as besoin pour dépasser ce qui est arrivé. »

« Alors c'est tout? » Harry baissa la tête et fixa ses mains. Il s'étonnait de voir à quel point il était dérangé par le fait que Rogue abandonne.

« Je suis incurable? »

« Pas du tout. Je dis seulement que pour le moment tu as besoin d'autre chose que ce que je peux t'apporter, » le rassura Severus. « Je dois retourner à Poudlard, j'ai des choses à préparer. Les cours reprennent dans un petit peu moins d'une semaine.. »

« Alors je dois rester ici? Vous pensez que rester seul va m'aider? » demanda suspicieusement Harry en fixant son professeur dans les yeux.

« Non. En vérité, je ne pense pas que ça t'aidera. » Rogue lui sourit malicieusement.

« J'ai donc trouvé une meilleure solution. Tu resteras au Chaudron Baveur sur le Chemin de Traverse. Le propriétaire me doit quelques faveurs et a prouvé à maintes reprises qu'il savait garder un secret. »

« Que-quoi? » Harry était choqué.

« Hmmm… oui… Si ça te va, tu _d_ _evras tout de même_ respecter mes règles. »

Severus fixa le garçon. Il voulait être parfaitement clair sur l'obéissance qu'il attendait de Harry.

« Si tu ne respectes pas ce que je te demande de faire, il y aura des conséquences. »

« Oui, monsieur, » gémit Harry, d'une petite voix peureuse.

Severus hocha la tête, satisfait.

« Tu resteras au Chaudron Baveur et tu regagneras ta chambre avant que le soleil ne se couche. Tu ne partiras pas avant que le soleil ne soit levé. Pendant la journée, tu pourras te balader sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais tu éviteras d'aller dans toute ruelle avoisinante et dans le monde moldu. Tu ne partiras pas avec des étrangers, peu importe à quel point ils ont l'air amicaux. Et tu n'inviteras personne dans ta chambre. »

« Et pour mes amis ? » questionna Harry.

La voix était posée et non capricieuse. Au ton qu'il émit, Severus savait que Harry serait triste s'il refusait, mais n'irait pas à l'encontre de ses règles. Ce fut cette connaissance qui lui fit admettre avec réticence.

« Tes amis de Poudlard peuvent venir, mais personne d'autre. »

« Merci. »

Harry sourit. Severus l'ignora.

« Est-ce que tu comprends et me donnes ta parole que tu suivras ces directives? »

Harry hocha fermement la tête

« Oui. »

« Et en ce qui concerne Silas et Gabriel. Je souhaiterais également obtenir leur parole, dit Severus sur un ton sérieux. Il détestait traiter les autres personnalités comme des personnes séparées, mais c'était nécessaire. »

« Ouais. » Répondit Gabriel avec un haussement d'épaules.

« Je le ferai, » dit Silas d'une voix traînante accompagnée d'un mouvement de doigts dédaigneux. « Mais dites-moi, y aurait-il une menace à laquelle nous devrions faire attention? »

Severus regarda le garçon face à lui. Les cheveux noirs en bataille, l'air temporairement rusé et les yeux vert émeraude brillants, le corps mince; rien ne laissait apparaître la force extraordinaire, ou la surprenante fragilité du garçon. En fait, la cicatrice d'Harry était presque entièrement dissimulée par ses cheveux, à présent qu'ils avaient poussés de quelques centimètres. Il était persuadé que le garçon les couperait bientôt, les avoirs dans les yeux l'énervant de plus en plus. Il était difficile de se rappeler pourquoi cet enfant était si spécial, mais dans de tels moments, ça semblait tellement évident.

« Oui. Faites revenir Harry. »

Silas hocha la tête et une seconde après, Harry clignait des yeux dans sa direction.

« Alors, ils ont promis? »

« Oui, ils l'ont fait. Mais Silas m'a posé une question et je veux que tu entendes la réponse. Il voulait savoir s'il existait une menace particulière expliquant ma prudence accrue. La réponse est oui. Un homme s'est échappé d'Azkaban, la prison sorcière la plus terrifiante de Grande-Bretagne. Cet évadé est Sirius Black. Il était autrefois le bras droit de Voldemort, mais fut capturé le jour suivant la disparition de celui-ci. Il répétait ton nom en continu avant de s'évader. Il y a des raisons de croire qu'il en a après toi. C'est pourquoi tu dois être prudent sur le Chemin de Traverse.

« Je comprends, monsieur, » dit doucement Harry. « Mais si c'est tellement dangereux, pourquoi me laissez-vous partir? »

« Parce qu'il s'écoulera un long moment avant que tu ne sois plus en danger. J'ai réalisé que tu ne peux pas être maintenu enfermé. Et puis, le Chemin de Traverse sera très animé et rempli de sorcières et sorciers qui pourraient t'aider. Tu y passeras inaperçu et Tom, le propriétaire, te surveillera. »

Rogue fouilla dans sa robe et en sortit un bracelet.

« Tu pourras m'appeler avec ceci si tu en as besoin, il te suffit de le casser. Je t'ai enseigné des sorts d'autodéfense, tu maîtrises les trois principaux boucliers, et tu connais suffisamment de combats au corps-à-corps pour réussir à t'enfuir. Je pense que les risques encourus seront compensés par tes capacités, tant que tu resteras prudent. »

Harry attrapa entre ses doigts la fine chaîne d'argent que constituait le bracelet que Rogue lui avait attaché au poignet. Il n'était pas trop serré, mais n'était pas suffisamment lâche pour qu'il le perde. Il le trouvait joli et il sourit avec reconnaissance à son professeur. À présent qu'il se trouvait sur le point de partir et de retourner à Poudlard, il réalisa à quel point être ici allait lui manquer.

« Merci, Pro- Je veux dire, Severus. Pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, » dit-il d'un ton neutre en dirigeant son regard vers celui de l'homme en face de lui. Vous m'avez vraiment aidé et je ne sais comment je pourrais vous remercier. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de tes remerciements. » Severus se mit debout et Harry l'imita.

« Du moins, pas encore. Lorsque tu auras traversé tout ça et que tu pourras te tenir fort et entier, alors tu pourras te mettre à réfléchir à une quelconque récompense. Allez, va faire tes bagages. Nous partons dans une heure. »

 **Fin du chapitre**

* * *

 _ **Note du traducteur:**_ **Traduction de Falx Italiqua légèrement remaniée par mes soins.**


	8. Liberté et Poudlard

****Les Morceaux de son âme****

 **Broken Mind, Fractured Soul**

Par: **SensiblyTainted**

* * *

 _ **Note du traducteur:**_ Toujours un grand merci à Agathe Laplante, traductrice de ce chapitre

* * *

 **Liberté et Poudlard**

Traduction: _Agathe Laplante_

 _Beta : Orin_

Harry quitta le salon en courant et monta dans sa chambre pour faire ses bagages. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour rassembler toutes ses affaires et les ranger soigneusement dans sa malle. Avec un soupir, il regarda cette chambre qui avait été la sienne pendant presque deux mois. Cet endroit allait vraiment lui manquer. Il passa le temps qui lui restait à marcher dans la maison en faisant des adieux silencieux. Il s'attarda plus longuement dans la salle de jeux. Il aurait voulu avoir le temps de battre son dernier score d'Attrape-vif. Il était certain d'en être capable.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de partir, Omi le trouva dans la salle de musique, assis au piano

« La malle du jeune Harry est-elle prête ? »

« Oui, Omi. » Harry soupira et se leva.

« Mais vous oubliez tous vos vêtements, » dit Omi, contrarié, en se tordant les mains. « Dois-je les nettoyer et les emballer pour vous ? »

« Ils sont déjà propres, » répondit Harry en riant. « Et ce ne sont pas les miens, Omi. Je les ai seulement empruntés. »

« Je vais descendre votre malle, jeune Harry, » dit Omi avant de disparaître, l'air déçu.

Harry descendit lentement à son tour. Sa malle était là comme l'avait promis Omi. Il regarda autour de lui et se remémora la salle à manger et le salon où il avait tant appris sur lui-même. Il attendit seulement quelques minutes avant que Rogue ne descende, vêtu de sa robe professorale. Harry se raidit. Il n'avait pas vu l'homme porter de robe depuis qu'il s'était réveillé ici. Cette tenue lui rappela l'attitude de l'homme à son égard lorsqu'ils étaient à l'école.

Severus interpréta facilement l'expression du garçon.

« Je ne serai pas gentil avec toi à l'école. Je ne peux pas. Pas si ce que Gabriel a dit est vrai et qu'il a vu l'esprit du seigneur des ténèbres utiliser Quirrell pour obtenir la pierre. Si Voldemort est de retour, je dois être très prudent. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry avec inquiétude.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire pour l'instant. Mais je te donne ma parole que ce n'est pas ce que je pense réellement. C'est un rôle que je dois continuer à jouer. Je vais être moins méchant et je n'utiliserai rien de ce que j'ai appris ici contre toi. En fait, je ne compte même pas parler au Directeur de ce qui s'est passé cet été. C'est ton choix. Cependant, nous continuerons les séances deux fois par semaine. Je pense que je te donnerai des retenues afin que nous puissions passer du temps ensemble sans éveiller les soupçons. Lorsque nous serons seuls, je me comporterai comme ici. Tu comprends ?

« Oui Monsieur. » Harry fit un sourire tremblant. « J'apprécie vraiment ce que vous faites. »

« Nous devons y aller. » Severus leva sa baguette et la malle diminua de taille jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse aisément la glisser dans sa poche. « Cette maison doit rester un secret, de même que le temps que tu as passé loin de ta famille, alors nous allons transplaner au bout de ta rue. Je te retrouverai au Chaudron Baveur. Pour y aller, lève simplement ta baguette et le magicobus viendra te chercher. »

« D'accord, » dit Harry en le suivant dans le soleil de l'après-midi. Il eut à peine le temps d'inspirer une grande goulée d'air frais avant que la main de Rogue ne tombe sur son épaule et que le monde se mélange. L'atterrissage fut difficile. Rogue l'aida à retrouver son équilibre et attendit qu'il se tienne droit avant de le relâcher. Harry regarda autour de lui et découvrit qu'il se trouvait sous les arbres du parc au bout de la rue.

« Es-tu prêt ? » demanda Severus en le regardant attentivement pour vérifier qu'être si près de chez lui ne lui posait pas problème.

« Oui, Monsieur. » Harry leva sa baguette, mais Rogue secoua la tête.

« Il arrive très vite. Laisse-moi partir d'abord. » Sur ses mots, il transplana.

Harry attendit quelques secondes et était sur le point de lever sa baguette lorsqu'il y eut un bruissement dans un buisson derrière lui. Il se retourna, le cœur battant la chamade. Mais tout ce qui sortit fut un grand chien noir efflanqué. Il restait immobile et dévorait Harry de ses yeux fiévreux. Harry rit nerveusement.

« Salut le chien, » l'appela-t-il, mais le chien ne bougea pas. En fait, il sembla à Harry qu'il commençait à trembler. Il fut soudain inquiet à l'idée que le chien soit malade et puisse l'attaquer. Il recula doucement sans jamais quitter l'animal des yeux. Tout à coup, il trébucha. Il cria et battit des bras pour retrouver son équilibre. Le chien courut vers lui à l'instant même où un bus énorme descendait la rue. Harry roula sur le bas côté, loin des deux attaquants.

Le bus s'arrêta devant lui dans un crissement de pneus et Harry dévisagea le jeune homme qui le saluait. Avant de monter, il longea le bus pour voir si le chien était toujours là, mais il était parti. Le voyage jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur fut horrible. Ils avaient failli avoir un accident au moins une douzaine de fois et il était épuisé par tous les hauts le cœur qu'il avait eu. Lorsqu'il descendit, ses jambes tremblaient et il fut très reconnaissant envers la main ferme qui l'attrapa.

« Pas trop tôt, » dit Rogue d'un air renfrogné, mais ses yeux restaient neutres.

Harry supposa qu'il devait commencer à jouer son rôle avant même qu'ils ne soient à Poudlard. Il suivit son professeur à l'intérieur de l'auberge. Le barman et propriétaire était très amical, il leur montra une chambre libre avec salle de bain. Rogue paya quatre nuits. Harry lui tendit sa malle et Rogue lui rendit sa taille. Hedwige entra à cet instant dans la pièce et Harry la caressa joyeusement.

« Waouh. Tu es vraiment intelligente. » Il lui faisait des louanges et la chouette hululait et mordillait son oreille avant de s'envoler pour gagner son perchoir dans la cage ouverte.

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi, » dit Severus et Harry se tourna vers lui dans l'expectative. Il se sentait mal à l'aise alors il agit très vite. Il sortit un collier de sa poche. La chaîne en argent était assortie au bracelet, mais un piano miniature pendait au bout. Harry le prit et admira à quel point la miniature était bien réalisée. Le bois était brun et les touches noires et blanches, exactement comme le vrai piano.

« Merci. » Il souriait tristement. Il était magnifique, mais il lui faisait aussi penser au piano qu'il avait dû laisser derrière lui.

« Je lui ai lancé plusieurs sorts, » expliqua Severus en regardant la chouette. « Il ne répondra qu'à ta voix. Tu n'auras qu'à le placer sur le sol et dire 'annuler les sorts' pour qu'il revienne à sa taille normale. Pour le faire revenir à sa taille de collier, dit 'activer les sorts'. C'est celui sur lequel tu as joué à la maison. »

« Monsieur ! » protesta Harry, les larmes aux yeux. « Vous ne pouvez pas me le donner… »

« Il est à toi. » Severus se tourna vers la porte. « N'oublie pas les règles. »

Harry regarda l'homme sortir, mais il était beaucoup trop ému pour réussir à le rappeler. Il leva le collier pour observer le piano. Son cœur se desserra et un sourire heureux étira son visage. Il n'y avait pas d'attache, il n'y en avait pas besoin. Il passa la longue chaîne par-dessus sa tête. Le piano glissa sous sa chemise et se plaça sur sa poitrine, invisible, mais pourtant, il pouvait toujours le sentir.

« Hedwige ! C'est formidable ! » Il riait en caressant ses plumes. « J'ai mon piano et quatre jours rien que pour moi ! Je me demande quand Ron et Hermione vont arriver. »

Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit qu'il était juste midi. Il lui restait plein de temps pour explorer les environs. Il rit à nouveau et bondit hors de sa chambre. Tom lui fit un signe de la main auquel il répondit, puis il se retrouva devant le mur de briques. Il tapa la brique, comme il se rappelait qu'Hagrid l'avait fait lors de sa première année, et le passage s'ouvrit.

Il aperçut Rogue, qui était sur le Chemin de Traverse, occupé à ses affaires. La rue était bondée de gens qui faisaient leurs courses et de familles. Harry se glissa sans aucun problème dans la foule. Il s'arrêtait pour contempler chaque vitrine tout en marchant lentement vers la banque. Il avait besoin d'argent pour acheter ses fournitures et peut-être trouver quelque chose à offrir au professeur Rogue.

BMFS

Le Chemin de Traverse était vraiment extraordinaire. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il était là, mais il n'avait pas réussi à explorer tous les magasins. Ses favoris étaient les glaces de Florian Fortarôme et le magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch. Il les visitait chaque jour, le premier pour manger une glace et le deuxième pour contempler le nouvel Éclair de Feu. Harry avait terriblement envie de retourner à l'école et de voler à nouveau. Le Professeur McGonagal lui avait donné un Nimbus 2000, mais dans ses rêves, il se voyait sur l'Éclair de Feu.

Harry apprit beaucoup de chose en observant la foule sur le Chemin. Les ragots étaient aussi surprenants que chez les moldus. Il vit partout des pancartes annonçant l'évasion et la recherche de Sirius Black. La plupart des gens parlaient de lui et de la prison dont il s'était échappé. Certains disaient qu'il avait soudoyé les gardes et que bientôt, pleins de Mangemorts allaient s'échapper. Il entendit une mère dire qu'elle allait partir avec ses enfants en France jusqu'à ce que la situation s'améliore. Il y avait même quelques rumeurs selon lesquelles le Premier Ministre était impliqué dans cette histoire.

Tout en explorant, Harry avait peu à peu acheté toutes ses fournitures. Il s'était rendu chez l'apothicaire, chez Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour Mages et Sorciers et chez Fleury et Bott. Le propriétaire avait presque pleuré en voyant Harry, mais s'était vite repris en apprenant qu'il n'avait pas besoin du monstrueux livre des Monstres. Harry était très étonné de voir à quel point le livre était violent. Il y en avait quelques exemplaires dans une cage qui se déchiraient les uns les autres.

Il avait besoin de _lever le voile du futur_ , du manuel du _cours moyen de métamorphose_ et du l _ivre des sorts et enchantement_ _s_ (niveau 3). En prenant son livre de divination, il vit l'un des présages de la mort. Sur la couverture s'étalait un gros chien noir, appelé Sinistros. Harry sursauta en le reconnaissant. C'était le même chien que celui qui l'avait attaqué pendant qu'il attendait le magicobus. Harry se dépêcha de sortir du magasin en se moquant nerveusement de sa crédulité. Après tout, c'était juste un chien.

BMFS

« Harry! HARRY! »

C'était le dernier jour avant le commencement de l'école. Demain, le Poudlard Express partirait pour Pré-Au-Lard. Il était tôt le matin et Harry venait juste de quitter le Chaudron Baveur pour passer son dernier jour à regarder les magasins. Lorsqu'il entendit son nom, il se retourna et vit ses meilleurs amis. Il leur fit un grand sourire et les rejoignit rapidement.

Ron et Hermione étaient bronzés et mangeaient joyeusement une glace. Ron avait pris plusieurs centimètres et était maintenant plus grand qu'Harry et Hermione de 15 bons centimètres, les deux autres partageant la taille d'un mètre cinquante. Harry prit Hermione dans ses bras et Ron lui donnait de grandes tapes enthousiastes dans le dos en parlant déjà à toute vitesse de l'Égypte.

« As-tu déjà acheté toutes tes fournitures ? » demanda Hermione lorsque Ron se calma.

« Ouais, » répondit Harry en finissant sa glace.

« Je dois encore acheter une chouette, » dit Hermione avec excitation. « Mes parents m'ont donné de l'argent pour un cadeau d'anniversaire en avance et j'ai toujours voulu un animal. »

« Super. » Ron soupira et tapa doucement sur sa poche. « Je dois amener Croûtard en consultation. J'ai peur que l'Égypte ne lui ait pas réussi. »

Évidemment, tout ce que ses amis entreprenaient ne pouvait que se finir fatalement.

Hermione finit par acheter un chat aux pattes arquées nommé Pattenrond qui se mit immédiatement à tourmenter Croûtard. Ron et Hermione se chamaillèrent pendant tout le trajet jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur. Malgré toute cette excitation, Harry fut heureux d'apprendre que ses amis allaient passer la nuit avec lui. Il espérait seulement qu'ils allaient arrêter de se battre en arrivant.

Tous les Weasley étaient prêts pour le dîner. Ginny rougit en voyant Harry et il fit de même. Il se sentait très gêné de ne pas pouvoir se rappeler de lui avoir sauvé la vie. Fred et George étaient déjà en train de comploter au sujet des farces qu'ils allaient faire à l'école. Harry était certain que tous les professeurs comptaient les jours qui restaient avant que les farceurs ne quittent l'école. Ils avaient été de vraies petites terreurs pendant leurs quatre premières années et maintenant qu'ils commençaient la cinquième, tout le monde était prêt à les voir partir. Percy était plus guindé et suffisant que jamais, et il portait déjà fièrement son badge de Préfet.

En allant au lit, Harry assista à une bagarre entre Ron et Percy. Le plus vieux avait perdu son badge et Ron cherchait le médicament de Croûtard. Harry n'aimait pas entendre les garçons se disputer si violemment alors il proposa de descendre chercher les objets perdus. Il était sur le point de passer devant la salle à manger, lorsqu'il entendit d'autres voix qui se disputaient. C'était Mme et M. Weasley. Ils se battaient à son sujet. Il semblerait que Mme Weasley voulait le prévenir que Black était après lui alors que M. Weasley pensait qu'il était juste un enfant et qu'il devrait avoir le droit d'être heureux sans être mortellement effrayé.

Se sentant très mal à l'idée d'interférer dans ce couple aimant, Harry fit en sorte qu'ils ne le voient pas. Il fonça, trouva le médicament du rat et se dépêcha de retourner dans sa chambre. Ron le remercia et ils allèrent tous au lit. Harry s'allongea et se mit à réfléchir. Cette année, il était assez vieux pour aller à Pré-Au-Lard le week-end avec ses amis, mais il savait que cela n'arriverait pas maintenant. Pas alors que tout le monde était aussi obsédé par Black.

BMFS

Silas et Gabriel étaient eux aussi mécontents bien que cela soit pour différentes raisons. Silas était préoccupé par le présage de mort du Sinistros. Il ne pensait pas nécessairement qu'ils étaient destinés à mourir à cause de lui, cependant, ils devaient être très prudents. Black était une réelle menace et s'il en avait après leur vie, ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée que d'éviter de prendre des risques inutilement.

Quant à Gabriel, il était frustré de devoir être surveillé de si près même à l'école. Il était indépendant et capable de les défendre si Harry avait des problèmes. Il aimait la liberté qu'ils avaient eue sur le Chemin de Traverse et n'était pas pressé de l'échanger contre une prison comme l'école.

BMFS

Le lendemain matin, ils mangèrent puis grimpèrent dans la voiture fournie par le Ministère. Il semblait que même le gouvernement du monde sorcier était concerné par sa sécurité cette année. Ils étaient en retard et ils durent se hâter de monter à bord du train. Mme Weasley attira Harry à l'écart avant qu'il ne puisse suivre ses amis.

« Harry, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

« Tout va bien, Mme Weasley, » l'interrompit Harry, « Je sais déjà que Black en a après moi. »

« Comment ? » Mme Weasley semblait choquée.

« Je suis resté quatre jours sur le Chemin de Traverse et tout le monde en parle. »

« Promets-moi… »

« Que je serais prudent, » dit Harry en roulant des yeux.

« Non, que tu ne vas pas courir après Black, » dit sévèrement Mme Weasley.

« Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ? » demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils alors que le train commençait à siffler.

Mme Weasley le poussa vers le train en lui demandant de promettre. Harry fut à bord, en train de quitter la station avant de pouvoir répondre. Il entraîna ses amis avec lui à la recherche d'un compartiment vide. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient l'aider à comprendre pourquoi tout le monde devenait si bizarre quand on en venait à parler de Black.

Tout était plein, ils durent donc se résigner à s'installer dans un compartiment déjà occupé. Harry choisit celui où était le Professeur Lupin parce que l'homme était profondément endormi dans un coin. À voix basse, il raconta tout à Ron et Hermione de la façon étrange dont les gens se comportaient à l'entente de ce nom. Ron et Hermione le prirent mal. Ils étaient tous les deux effrayés par le prisonnier en fuite et Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi. C'était simplement un homme et il était en sécurité à Poudlard.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Hermione en entendant un sifflement strident étouffé.

Ron se leva et se mit à fouiller dans la malle de son ami. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais le rouquin s'était déjà relevé en tenant le Scrutoscope. Les étudiants regardèrent vivement leur professeur, mais l'homme dormait toujours profondément et avait à peine bougé dans son sommeil, ses cheveux châtain doré tombaient toujours sur son visage. Ron remit rapidement la chose sifflante dans la malle d'Harry et utilisa ses vêtements pour étouffer le bruit avant de refermer violemment le couvercle.

« Je ne l'ai pas payé très cher, » dit Ron en rougissant.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens. Ne serait-ce pas Potty et la Belette, » dit Malfoy d'une voix traînante en ouvrant la porte de leur compartiment.

« Tais-toi, Malfoy, » l'avertit Hermione. Le Professeur dort et nous ne voulons pas le réveiller.

Malfoy jeta un regard au Professeur et ricana, mais il recula sans plus de moqueries. Harry sourit à Hermione, fier de la façon dont elle avait désamorcé la situation, alors que Ron râlait qu'il n'allait pas accepter plus longtemps les conneries de Malfoy. Ils discutèrent tranquillement pendant tout le reste du voyage. Le Professeur Lupin ne se réveilla à aucun moment.

Ils étaient presque arrivés lorsque le train s'arrêta lentement et les lumières s'éteignirent. Ginny et Neville, effrayés, se réfugièrent dans le compartiment. Ils se chamaillaient avec Hermione et Ron lorsque le Professeur Lupin se leva, de froides étincelles crépitant dans sa main. Il était grand et mince. Son visage était anguleux et paraissait fatigué, mais ses yeux marron lumineux étaient vifs.

« Du calme ! »

L'urgence contenue dans sa voix fit taire tout le monde. Juste à cet instant, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et à la faible lueur des étincelles dans la main du Professeur, Harry découvrit une main grise squelettique. Ses doigts ressemblaient à des griffes et la lumière paraissait se refléter sur la peau de la chose, comme si elle était mouillée. Harry ne pouvait plus rien entendre. Pas même sa propre respiration irrégulière. Il savait qu'il devait haleter, que son cœur devait battre à toute allure. Mais il ne sentait plus rien.

La main disparut avec une grâce lente dans les plis d'une robe noire en lambeaux. Les yeux horrifiés d'Harry se levèrent lentement vers la tête de la créature. Il se sentit défaillir de soulagement lorsqu'il découvrit que la tête de la chose était recouverte d'une capuche. Mais le soulagement fut de courte durée, car il commença à ressentir une douleur intense dans la tête. C'était comme si elle était compressée dans un étau.

Le monstre semblait regarder droit vers lui et il commença à respirer bruyamment, le son résonnait aussi fort que celui d'une chute d'eau, dans l'absolu silence du compartiment. Harry émit un gargouillement, sa gorge était tellement serrée qu'il était dans l'incapacité de crier, puis ses yeux se révulsèrent et il tomba inconscient.

BMFS

Silas regardait la porte de Garçon lorsqu'elle fut ouverte brutalement, mais l'image d'Harry n'apparut pas sur le divan. Gabriel semblait désorienté et se tenait en position de combat, mais Silas savait que ce n'était pas quelque chose que Gabriel pouvait combattre. Soudain ils furent violemment projetés au sol par une pression insupportable, Garçon et Harry criaient à l'unisson. Chaque seconde augmentait la pression et bientôt Silas, Gabriel, Cho et Rose poussèrent des cris d'agonie. La porte de Demon commençait à trembler de manière inquiétante.

Au moment où Silas était certain qu'ils allaient tous mourir, la porte de Garçon claqua et ils entendirent de faibles pleurs dans le placard. Les deux adolescents les plus vieux étaient étendus sur le sol, inerte. Ils étaient bien trop épuisés pour bouger et ils étaient couverts de sueur. Ils restèrent étendus pendant de longues minutes. Finalement, les cris de Rose et de Cho s'apaisèrent et Garçon gémissait dans son placard.

« C'était quoi ? » demanda Gabriel en haletant.

« Cette chose a forcé Garçon à émerger _en même temps_ que Harry. Or, Harry n'est pas du tout prêt à fusionner avec Garçon et cela a commencé à déchirer son esprit. Si cela avait duré plus longtemps, nous serions tous morts et Harry serait devenu fou. »

« Merde, » murmura Gabriel.

BMFS

« Harry, Harry ! Réveille-toi ! »

Il ouvrit des yeux confus pour découvrir qu'il était étendu sur le sol. Ron et Hermione étaient à genoux à côté de lui et par-dessus leurs épaules, il reconnut les visages inquiets de Neville, Ginny et du nouveau professeur. Il se sentait malade. La sueur couvrait son visage et coulait dans son dos, mais il avait froid. Il leva une main tremblante vers Ron qui l'aida à se mettre en position assise, toujours par terre. Tout le monde le regardait, ce qui le mit encore plus mal à l'aise.

« Ça va ? » demanda Ron nerveusement.

« Oui. » La voix d'Harry était très rauque. Il passa une main sur son visage et tourna des yeux verts hébétés vers ses amis.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Qui a crié ? »

« Personne n'a crié. » Ron se mordit la lèvre et tourna ses yeux anxieux vers le professeur.

« Mais j'ai entendu un cri horrible… » murmura Harry qui sursauta en entendant un bruit. Le Professeur Lupin lui souriait gentiment et lui tendit un gros morceau de chocolat. Harry hésita, mais le prit. Les autres en eurent aussi un morceau.

« Mange-le, » l'encouragea l'homme. Il avait une voix douce et calme.

« Ça va t'aider, je te le promets. »

« Qu-qu'est-ce que c-c'était ? » bégaya Neville

« Un Détraqueur, » répondit Lupin gravement. « Il est parti maintenant, mangez votre chocolat, je reviens tout de suite. »

Comme la lumière était revenue, ils ne furent pas trop effrayés par le départ du professeur. Tout le monde était pâle et apeuré, mais Ginny et Harry paraissaient les plus affectés, Neville n'étant pas loin derrière. Ron et Hermione semblaient effrayés eux aussi, mais pas vraiment perturbés. Ce fut Ron qui rompit le silence tendu qui s'était installé.

« Tu es sûr que ça va, Harry ? J'ai cru que tu avais eu une attaque. Tu es devenu rigide et puis tu es tombé de ton siège et tu as commencé à convulser. »

« Et le Professeur Lupin t'a enjambé et il a marché tout droit sur le Détraqueur en sortant sa baguette, » le coupa Hermione pour détourner la conversation de l'évanouissement d'Harry. Harry, plein de gratitude, lui sourit faiblement.

« Il a dit 'aucun d'entre nous ne cache Sirius Black sous sa cape. Va-t'en', mais le Détraqueur n'a pas bougé et le Professeur à murmuré quelque chose, une chose blanche est sortie de sa baguette et le Détraqueur est parti. »

Harry ne dit rien lorsque les autres commencèrent à discuter au sujet du Détraqueur et de ce qu'ils avaient ressenti à son arrivée. Il était toujours sous le choc. Il pouvait encore clairement entendre le hurlement. C'était affreux. Il frissonna et repoussa ce souvenir, mais il restait au fond de son esprit. La porte s'ouvrit et Lupin entra dans le compartiment.

« S'il vous plaît, mangez le chocolat. Je ne l'ai pas empoisonné, » dit-il gentiment et tous ensemble ils avalèrent un morceau. Harry ouvrit grand les yeux lorsqu'il sentit la chaleur revenir dans ses mains et ses pieds. Lupin vint s'asseoir à côté d'Harry. Il demanda gentiment,

« Tu te sens mieux, Harry ? »

« Oui, » Harry hocha nerveusement la tête.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la gare, dix minutes plus tard, tout le monde se précipita hors du train. Harry n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de voir l'école. Il ne quitta pas des yeux le château illuminé pendant tout le voyage, sans être conscient des regards inquiets échangés par ses amis derrière son dos. Les choses ne s'arrangèrent pas en arrivant à l'école.

« Est-ce que ce que j'ai entendu Weaselette dire est vrai ? Tu t'es évanoui, Potter ? » demanda Malfoy avec délectation.

Ginny se tenait un peu en retrait et le regarda horrifiée en réalisant qu'il l'avait entendu. Embarrassé et toujours malade, Harry l'ignora et rentra dans l'école. Mais McGonagall l'arrêta et lui demanda, ainsi qu'à Hermione, de venir dans son bureau avant la fête. Il n'opposa aucune objection, bien au contraire. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être dévisagé par tout le monde. Le bureau de McGonagall était chaud et comportait plusieurs sièges confortables. Les deux Gryffondors s'installèrent pendant que le Professeur prenait place derrière son bureau.

« Le professeur Lupin a envoyé un hibou pour dire que tu t'étais évanoui dans le train, » expliqua McGonagall juste au moment où Pomfresh entrait.

Harry rougit. Bien qu'il se sente malade, il détestait l'attention qu'on lui portait à cause de ça.

« Je vais bien, » dit-il fermement en se levant pour partir. Mais Pomfresh le repoussa dans le fauteuil et se mit à l'ausculter. Harry était furieux. Lorsque, finalement, elle le relâcha, Harry courut en dehors de la pièce, entendant à peine l'ordre de McGonagal, d'attendre Hermione dehors.

Dès qu'il atteignit le couloir, une main posée sur son épaule le fit se retourner avec frayeur, vite remplacée par le soulagement de voir que c'était Rogue. Le Maître des Potions l'entraîna dans une alcôve sombre et lui demanda s'il allait bien. Harry avait détesté que Pomfresh s'occupe de lui, mais, étrangement, il se sentait réconforté par Rogue qui faisait la même chose.

« Pourquoi les Détraqueurs m'affectent autant ? » demanda Harry avec lassitude.

« Je pense que ça a quelque chose à voir avec ta condition mentale, » répondit Severus avec calme, bien que ses yeux gardent des traces d'inquiétude. Je te recommande de rester très loin d'eux à l'avenir.

« Pas de problème, » assura Harry en passant ses bras autour de lui.

« Rappelle-toi que je vais te donner des retenues afin que nous puissions nous rencontrer deux fois par semaine pour parler, » lui rappela Severus en sachant qu'ils avaient très peu de temps avant qu'Hermione ne les rejoigne. Il donna une boussole magique au garçon. « Cela te conduira à mes quartiers si tu as besoin de moi à un autre moment. Et en cas d'urgence, le bracelet me fera toujours venir. »

« Merci. » Harry soupira et s'appuya contre le mur.

Severus hocha la tête et serra l'épaule du garçon avant de s'en aller à grands pas. Hermione sortit du bureau juste au moment où Rogue était hors de vue. Elle paraissait joyeuse et excitée. Harry ne demanda rien. Ron leur avait gardé des sièges à la fête, mais ils avaient manqué la répartition. Le rouquin ne semblait pas vraiment heureux d'avoir été laissé de côté, mais ce fut oublié au moment où Lupin et Hagrid furent présentés comme nouveaux professeurs. Ils applaudirent plus fort que quiconque.

« Regarde Rogue, » chuchota Ron au moment où ils allaient partir.

Harry leva les yeux et vit que l'homme aux yeux noirs ne regardait pas seulement Lupin avec colère, mais avec un profond dégoût. Il se mordit les lèvres. Pourquoi Rogue ne l'aimait-il pas ? Cela semblait plus fort qu'une simple jalousie pour le poste de DCFM. Peut-être pourrait-il demander ? Mais Harry doutait qu'il le veuille. Il en était venu à faire confiance au professeur et peut-être même à l'apprécier, mais il ne provoquerait jamais volontairement son courroux.

BMFS

Le premier jour de cours, Harry se vit offrir par Malfoy une parodie de lui s'évanouissant devant un Détraqueur. Il l'ignora à nouveau et s'installa avec sa maison pour le petit déjeuner. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se dirigeaient vers leur premier cours, Divination. Pendant tout le chemin, Ron titilla Hermione sur ses cours qui se chevauchaient, mais leur amie était très réticente pour en parler ou s'expliquer, sauf pour dire,

« Je peux me débrouiller Ron, laisse tomber. »

Ils étaient hors d'haleine en arrivant en cours de divination. La pièce était située au sommet de la tour nord et était un parfait mélange entre un grenier étouffant et un vieux salon de thé. Le Professeur Trelawney était tout aussi exotique, elle ressemblait à un énorme insecte avec ses lunettes qui élargissaient ses yeux. Elle leur offrit une belle démonstration avant de leur demander de lire les feuilles de thé les uns des autres.

« Tu as un genre de croix tordue, » marmonnait Harry en examinant la tasse de Ron et en utilisant son autre main pour en chercher le sens dans le manuel. « Ça veut dire procès et souffrance, désolé Ron, mais il y a quelque chose qui pourrait être un soleil… attend… ça veut dire ` grand bonheur '… Alors, tu vas souffrir, mais tu en seras très heureux ? »

« Tu devrais faire vérifier ton œil intérieur, si tu veux mon avis, » dit Ron en pouffant. « C'est mon tour… Il y a une tache, elle ressemble un peu à un chapeau melon. Peut-être que tu vas travailler pour le Ministère de la Magie… Mais comme ça, elle ressemble plutôt à un gland… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Une aubaine, une rentrée d'or inattendue », répondit Harry en trouvant le bon symbole dans le livre.

« Super. Tu pourras m'en prêter, » plaisanta Ron avant de replonger dans la tasse.

Mais Trelawney avait entendu leurs rires contenus et récupéra la tasse d'Harry.

« Laissez-moi regarder. »

BMFS

Harry s'assit silencieusement pendant que Ron et Hermione se disputaient de l'autre côté de la table sur la véracité du Sinistros que Trelawney avait vu dans sa tasse. Lorsqu'il admit qu'il avait vu un grand chien noir à Privet Drive, Ron le regarda comme s'il était déjà mort et Hermione fut confortée dans son idée que la Divination était une ânerie. Dieu merci, ils avaient Soins aux Créatures magiques après et tout le monde fut bientôt distrait.

La classe regardait avec émerveillement les hippogriffes qu'Hagrid leur avait amenés. Ces créatures avaient le corps, les pattes arrière et la queue d'un cheval, des ailes à la place des pattes avant et la tête d'un aigle géant. Ils avaient de terrifiants et cruels becs d'acier coloré et les serres mortelles de leurs pattes avant mesuraient environ quinze centimètres de long. Leurs grands yeux orange vous clouaient au sol de peur lorsque l'hippogriffe vous regardait droit dans les yeux.

« Bien, qui veut y aller en premier ? » demanda joyeusement Hagrid après les avoir présentés et donnés quelques explications.

« Personne ? » demanda-t-il avec un regard suppliant.

« Je vais y aller. » Gabriel souriait largement, excité par ce défi. Ce fut étonnamment facile d'émerger, mais il l'attribua à la faiblesse d'Harry depuis l'attaque du Détraqueur. Il ignora les gémissements de désespoir de Silas dans le fond de sa tête et approcha d'Hagrid et de l'hippogriffe.

Selon les consignes du professeur, il ne cligna pas des yeux et s'inclina bien bas. L'Hippogriffe ne répondant pas, il commença à reculer. Mais à cet instant, la créature se mit à genou pour le saluer à son tour. Gabriel sourit et s'avança pour toucher son bec. Hagrid manifesta bruyamment son approbation, mais Gabriel n'écoutait pas vraiment. Il était sur le point de partir lorsqu'Hagrid le souleva et l'installa sur le dos de l'Hippogriffe.

« Va faire un tour, Harry, » dit joyeusement Hagrid en tapant sur la croupe de la créature.

Gabriel poussa des cris de joie, tout en attrapant fermement les plumes pour se maintenir, pendant qu'il survolait le lac. Au bout de dix minutes, ils revinrent vers le sol. L'atterrissage fut rude, mais parfaitement réussi. Lorsque l'Hippogriffe s'arrêta, il se glissa jusqu'à terre et marcha gracieusement vers la porte du paddock. J'ai gagné, une fois de plus, pensa-t-il avec un grand sourire avant de laisser Harry émerger.

Harry regardait autour de lui avec la plus grande confusion. Au lieu d'être au milieu d'une foule silencieuse et effrayée, il était maintenant dans le paddock avec les hippogriffes et tous les autres. Ils parlaient et s'inclinaient dans des saluts respectueux, beaucoup étaient même en train de toucher le bec des créatures. Il réalisa qu'il ne se rappelait rien et qu'un de ses Autres avait pris sa place. Il regarda nerveusement autour de lui pour vérifier que personne n'avait rien remarqué.

Son regard s'attarda sur Malfoy qui tapotait dédaigneusement un hippogriffe. Il lâcha, à ses amis, une insulte sur l'intelligence de la créature et l'hippogriffe devint furieux, il s'en prit au garçon avec ses serres d'acier. Malfoy hurla. Hagrid agrippa la créature et lui remit son collier avant de ramasser le garçon et de courir jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

BMFS

Cette nuit là, Harry, Ron et Hermione se glissèrent en douce à l'extérieur du château pour aller voir Hagrid. Toute la journée, tout le monde l'avait dénigré en tant que professeur, et tous les Serpentards avaient demandé son renvoi. Ils avaient vu le demi-géant se morfondre misérablement en arpentant les terres autour de l'école et avaient décidé de lui rendre visite afin de lui remonter le moral.

Leur mission fut un succès, mais, une fois Hagrid sorti de sa dépression, il leur hurla dessus parce qu'ils avaient quitté le château après la tombée de la nuit et les raccompagna à l'école. Rogue passait juste au moment où ils entraient et donna froidement une retenue à Harry pour vendredi soir sous le prétexte qu'il avait mis ses pairs en danger. Hagrid essaya de protester, mais Harry secoua la tête.

BMFS

Harry frappa à la porte de la classe de potions avant de l'ouvrir. Rogue était assis à son bureau et hocha la tête à son entrée. Après avoir lancé plusieurs sorts pour garantir leur intimité, Rogue lui fit signe de s'asseoir devant son bureau, ce que fit Harry avec un soupir fatigué. Les yeux noirs de l'homme l'observèrent de longues minutes avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Bien, Monsieur, » répondit Harry immédiatement, puis il sourit piteusement lorsque son professeur leva un sourcil désapprobateur.

« J'ai eu un trou de mémoire pendant le cours de Soins Aux Créatures magiques. Je me rappelle le début du cours et je suis revenu à moi au moment où Malfoy a été blessé. »

« Sais-tu qui a émergé ? » demanda Severus avec curiosité.

« Je crois que c'était Gabriel, » répondit prudemment Harry. « Il avait écrit à ses Autres dans son journal après être revenu du cours d'Hagrid et il était sûr que c'était Gabriel. L'Autre lui avait seulement dit que ça semblait drôle et qu'il paraissait un peu effrayé, alors il avait émergé. »

« J'étais angoissé à l'idée que quelqu'un ait découvert que j'agissais différemment, mais personne ne l'a vu, alors je n'y ai plus trop pensé. »

« Normalement, changes-tu de place avec tes Autres pendant l'école ? » Severus était très inquiet. Il avait pensé que l'enfant faisait des progrès. Est-ce que cela empirait au contraire ?

« Je ne pense pas. Je veux dire en dehors de cette fois où Gabriel a émergé pour combattre. » Harry secoua la tête.

« J'aimerais m'entretenir avec Silas, » décida Severus. « Tu n'y vois pas d'objection ? »

« Non, Monsieur. » Harry ferma les yeux et se détendit. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit à nouveau, toute son expression avait changé pour une plus lasse et plus mûre.

« Bonsoir Professeur Rogue. »

« Tu vas bien ? » Severus avait fait le tour de son bureau et s'était appuyé dessus de manière à être plus proche du garçon.

Silas fit un sourire blasé.

« Pourquoi poser des questions dont vous connaissez la réponse ? »

« Quel est le problème ? »

« Détraqueurs, » répondit Silas de façon laconique, ses yeux se firent plus durs. « Nous ne pouvons pas être confrontés de nouveau à ces monstres. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Severus, le visage rongé d'inquiétude.

« Les Détraqueurs amènent les pires souvenirs d'une personne au-devant de sa conscience. Pour Harry, cela a conduit Garçon à émerger, alors qu'Harry était toujours là et qu'il n'était pas prêt à le supporter. Si le Professeur Lupin ne l'avait pas fait fuir, nous aurions pu mourir et Harry serait devenu fou. Harry n'a toujours pas récupéré et les barrières entre nous sont faibles ce qui explique l'escapade de Gabriel avec l'Hippogriffe. »

Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire du dégoût contenu dans la voix de Silas lorsqu'il parlait de l'Autre.

« Alors aucun progrès avec Cho ? »

« Aucun, » soupira Silas. « Survivre et guérir sont nos priorités actuellement. »

« Je comprends et je pense pouvoir vous aider. Fais revenir Harry. »

« Monsieur ? » dit Harry en clignant des yeux, il se sentait plus désorienté que d'habitude lorsqu'un Autre émergeait.

« Bois. » Severus lui tendait une potion qu'Harry avala sans poser de questions.

« C'est une potion fortifiante, très douce et générale. Tu as encore une heure de retenue. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour jouer un peu du piano ? »

Harry sourit avec gratitude avant d'enlever son collier et de le placer au centre d'un espace que Severus avait dégagé d'un geste de sa baguette.

« Annuler les sorts, » dit joyeusement Harry avant de s'asseoir.

Severus notait des copies au son de la musique. Le garçon faisait de rapides progrès. Des mélodies apaisantes et réconfortantes coulaient de ses doigts avec des fausses notes vraiment occasionnelles. Il fut surpris lorsque son alarme silencieuse l'avertit que le temps était écoulé. Il arrêta Harry et le garçon transforma son piano en collier avant de quitter la pièce. Il semblait beaucoup moins las qu'en arrivant et Severus en ressentit une grande satisfaction.

BMFS

Le lendemain, Harry avait son premier cours de potions. Ce fut aussi le jour où Malfoy revint en classe après trois jours passés à l'infirmerie. Il arriva en retard et fut obligé de s'asseoir à la table d'Harry et de Ron, au grand déplaisir de chacun. Pendant qu'ils travaillaient, ils entendirent Dean qui racontait que Black avait été localisé non loin de l'école.

« Si c'était moi, j'aurais déjà fait quelque chose. Je ne me contenterais pas de rester à l'école comme un bon garçon, je le chercherai, » dit Malfoy de manière désinvolte, ses yeux gris plongeant directement dans ceux d'Harry.

« De quoi parles-tu, Malfoy ? » Demanda Ron en le fixant avec haine.

« Tu ne sais pas, Potter ? » murmura Malfoy sans quitter Harry des yeux et sans ciller.

« Savoir quoi ? » demanda Harry sur le même ton, mais avant que le blond ne puisse répondre, Rogue les interrompit en essayant la potion de Neville, sur Trevor, son crapaud.

La potion fonctionna, elle transforma Trevor en têtard et Hermione perdit des points pour avoir aidé le garçon. Heureusement, Rogue redonna à Trevor sa forme de crapaud avant qu'ils ne quittent le cours. Mais Ron n'arrêtait pas de dénigrer le professeur. Harry se sentait mal, sachant tout ce que Rogue avait fait pour lui, mais il garda le silence, sachant que les autres ne comprendraient pas.

BMFS

La journée s'améliora après le déjeuner lorsqu'ils allèrent à leur premier cours de DCFM. Lupin gagna instantanément leur confiance lorsque, sur le chemin de la salle des professeurs, il réussit à avoir Peeves, en lui envoyant du chewing-gum dans le nez. Ils apprécièrent aussi qu'il fasse un jeu de confronter chacun à ses peurs et à une créature sombre en même temps.

Ils n'avaient jamais eu de leçons pratiques auparavant sur la Défense et c'était génial. Sauf pour Harry, car lorsque ce fut son tour d'affronter l'Epouvantard, Lupin l'avait arrêté. La classe sortait en discutant joyeusement, mais Harry resta en arrière.

« Oui, Harry ? » demanda Lupin avec un gentil sourire.

« Ummm… Professeur ? Je me demandais… Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissé affronter l'Epouvantard comme les autres ? »

« J'aurais pensé que c'était évident, Harry, » dit-il en montrant une réelle surprise en faisant un signe au garçon pour qu'il se rapproche. « J'ai pensé que si un Epouvantard te faisait face, il prendrait la forme de Lord Voldemort. »

Harry fixa son professeur avec stupeur. Non seulement, Lupin avait-il admis ne pas l'avoir laissé participer volontairement, mais en plus, il avait prononcé le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait seulement entendu Dumbledore, et lui bien entendu, faire ça.

Lupin étudia son visage et fronça les sourcils, des excuses étaient lisibles dans ses yeux pleins de chaleur.

« Visiblement, j'avais tort, » dit-il en plaçant une main sur l'épaule d'Harry. « Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée pour Lord Voldemort de se matérialiser dans la salle des professeurs. J'imagine que les gens auraient paniqué. »

Harry lui rendit un sourire qui s'estompa rapidement. Il avait envie de dire à cet homme ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant. Même Rogue avait dû lui tirer les vers du nez au début. Il se sentait partagé, mais décida d'accorder sa confiance à Lupin après avoir observé ses yeux décidés pendant de longues secondes.

« Je ne pensais pas à Voldemort. Je pensais aux Détraqueurs. »

« Eh bien, me voilà impressionné. » Lupin sourit de la surprise provoquée par Harry. « Cela laisse entendre que ce dont tu as le plus peur est… la peur. C'est très sage Harry. »

« Merci Professeur. » Harry, embarrassé, baissa la tête.

Lupin lui serra brièvement l'épaule avant de le laisser partir.

« Tu devrais y aller. Je suis désolé de t'avoir sous-estimé, Harry. Peut-être aimerais-tu déjeuner avec moi de temps en temps, comme cela je pourrais apprendre à te connaître et ne pas commettre à nouveau cette erreur. »

« D'accord. » Harry fit un sourire lumineux à son Professeur avant de partir en courant.

 **Fin du chapitre.**

* * *

 ** _ **Note du traducteur :**_** **Un grand merci à Agathe ;)**


	9. Une guérison douloureuse

****Les Morceaux de son âme****

 **Broken Mind, Fractured Soul**

Par: **SensiblyTainted**

* * *

Chapitre 9

 **Une guérison douloureuse**

Traduction : Orin

Après quelques semaines, tout le monde avait repris le rythme des cours. Lupin était le professeur le plus populaire de l'école, surtout auprès de Harry. Il avait pris l'habitude de se dérober aux autres pour déjeuner avec le professeur une fois pendant la semaine et une autre fois pendant le week-end. Ils parlaient de choses peu importantes, mais ce n'était pas grave. Harry aimait la compagnie de l'homme parce qu'il l'écoutait vraiment. En grande partie comme Rogue, mais avec plus de chaleur.

Au début, Harry avait été surpris par l'affection physique que l'homme lui portait. Lupin lui tapotait souvent le dos, serrait son épaule, et l'enveloppait parfois dans une brève étreinte. Harry n'avait pas l'habitude d'être touché avec affection. Les Dursley l'ignoraient et il était si mal habillé à l'école moldue que tout le monde l'avait évité. Même maintenant, Hermione et Ron ne lui donnaient qu'occasionnellement une étreinte.

Mais il ne se sentait pas menacé par le toucher de Lupin. Une fois qu'il y fut habitué, il se surprit de le trouver réconfortant. Il en était arrivé au point où il était lui-même initiateur des embrassades, et sa place favorite était le côté de Lupin où il pouvait profiter de son réconfort quand ils parlaient. Même s'il aimait énormément Rogue et avait besoin de lui pour aller mieux, il ne trouverait jamais ce genre d'appuis chez lui.

 **BMFS**

Harry se réveilla en sueur. Il ne pouvait pas respirer il paniquait tellement qu'il ne se souvenait pas de ce que Rogue lui avait appris. Il sortit du lit et dévala littéralement les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des garçons. Il resta étendu en un tas tremblant en bas des escaliers. Sa bouche était entre-ouverte dans des sanglots et des larmes silencieux, de la sueur inondait son visage, dégoulinant de son menton. Il rampa lentement jusqu'au portrait. Lorsqu'il fut ouvert, il l'utilisa pour se relever et partit à l'aveuglette de la tour des Gryffondors.

Il attelait, suffoquant, sa vision rétrécissant. Il ne pouvait pas continuer plus loin. Il avait besoin de Rogue ! Où était-il ? Sanglotant si fort qu'il s'en étranglait, il tomba dans une classe vide. Il arracha le bracelet de son poignet si fortement qu'il se mit à saigner. Harry ne s'en rendit pas compte. Il était trop aveuglé par la douleur. Il se recroquevilla dans un coin et ramassa misérablement ses jambes contre sa poitrine.

Severus entra dans la pièce moins de cinq minutes plus tard et jeta rapidement des sorts de silence. Harry hurlait dans sa douleur et ses sanglots ne semblaient pas avoir de fin. Severus précipita aux côtés du garçon et s'assit, plaçant une main hésitante sur le dos tremblant de Harry. Il pouvait entendre Garçon dans les cris de Harry, mais il savait que Harry était toujours conscient et émergé. Il fut plus que choqué lorsque Harry se jeta sur sa poitrine pour pleurer par-dessus son épaule. Severus hésita, mais finit par placer ses bras pour soutenir l'enfant désemparé.

Il lui fallut beaucoup de temps, mais Harry finit par se calmer et commença à respirer un peu plus facilement. Severus arrêta de le serrer et lui tapota gentiment le dos en le glissant doucement hors de ses genoux. Il conjura plusieurs mouchoirs et les lui donna. Harry les prit d'une main molle et essuya son visage avec fatigue.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda doucement Severus, afin de ne pas perturber le garçon davantage. 

« Je... Je me souviens... Oh, professeur... Je me souviens de tout. Cho... nous avons fusionné parce que je l'ai finalement vraiment comprise et... »

Il commença à pleurer de nouveau

« Harry, » dit Severus d'une voix rauque en passant un bras autour du garçon. C'est fini. Tout ira bien à présent.

Harry hocha la tête. 

« Je viens de... Je me rappelle et c'était tellement horrible... C'est arrivé plusieurs fois après... Encore et encore... cinq fois... Et je restais là à l'accepter. J'en étais si accepté... »

Severus ne dit rien. Il resta simplement là, supportant le garçon du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ce n'était pas le moment de parler. Harry tremblait, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant près d'une heure. Severus ne bougea pas, ne se décala pas, même si le sol de pierre devenait de plus en plus inconfortable. Et il était satisfait parce que quand Harry se tourna vers lui, la confiance et la douleur brûlant dans ses yeux, il prit soudain conscience que laisser cet enfant seul aurait été insupportable.

« Monsieur, je me souviens qui a fait ça, chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque. C'était le professeur Lockhart. Est-ce que... est-ce que vous pensez... que ce n'était que moi... ou que... qu'il a... blessé... d'autres personnes ? »

« Harry, » Severus attrapa le garçon fermement et le tira jusqu'à lui. Il était si en colère qu'il voyait rouge. Il avait cru que c'était les Dursley qui l'avait abusé sexuellement, mais de trouver que c'était un professeur ! Quelqu'un qui avait été son collègue ! Harry gémit lorsque son emprise devint trop dure et il le desserra précipitamment.

« Je ne sais pas, Harry. Je trouverai ».

« Vous ne le direz à personne, » demanda craintivement Harry en agrippant la manche de l'homme.

« Non, » le rassura Severus. « Je sais être subtil. Je sais que c'est dur à croire, mais je te donne ma parole que personne ne suspectera ton implication. Mais un jour, tu pourrais avoir à te manifester, et tu dois y être préparé. Tu sais que ce n'était pas de ta faute. »

« Je le sais vraiment, » dit Harry en hochant la tête, essuyant son nez de sa manche. « Vous avez fait en sorte que je le sache. Mais c'est juste que... Je ne veux pas le dire à d'autres personnes. Pas tout de suite. C'est juste trop pour l'instant. D'accord ? »

« Bien sûr, Harry, » promit Severus, et fouilla dans ses robes pour quelques potions.

« Tu as besoin de dormir. Prends celle-ci lorsque tu seras arrivé dans ton lit. La bleue clair d'abord, puis la violette. »

Harry reconnut une potion calmante et une de sommeil sans rêve. 

« Merci, monsieur, » chuchota-t-il et se releva lentement. « Merci d'être venu. Vous n'êtes pas obligé et... »

« Harry. Ce qui s'est passé est horrible, mais tu es fort. Tu mérites de l'aide. Tu ne peux pas toujours faire tout par toi-même. Je t'ai donné ma parole d'être là, et je le serai. »

« Merci, » dit de nouveau Harry.

Severus conduisit le garçon épuisé à la tour de Gryffondor. Puis, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le portrait, il arrêta Harry.

« Nous devons parler davantage de ce qui vient de t'arriver. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Une retenue demain soir ? »

« Je crois que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux, » approuva gravement Severus. « Je te mets une retenue pour toutes les autres nuits jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes mieux. »

« D'accord. »

« Repose-toi bien, Harry, » chuchota Severus avant de repartir vers les cachots. Alors qu'il partait, ses robes étaient raides à cause de la magie qui crépitait autour de lui. Ses yeux devinrent perçants et la rage le rendit pâle et déterminé. Lockhart. Oh, oui, celui-là allait payer. Et il continuerait à payer, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Severus soit fatigué du jeu, et cela n'allait pas arriver avant un bon bout de temps.

 **BMFS**

« Harry, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? » Demanda Hermione, inquiète.

Harry avait été étrangement calme toute la journée et ne mangeait pas beaucoup du dîner. Il avait complètement raté le petit-déjeuner, étant resté endormi.

« Peut-être que tu devrais aller voir Mme Pomfresh »

« Ouais, mec. T'es un peu pâlot, » fit Ron avec une grimace sympathique.

Harry se contenta de secouer la tête et se leva. Ils le regardèrent avec inquiétude alors qu'il s'en allait de la grande salle. Il ne faisait pas vraiment attention. À présent, il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup réfléchir pour trouver son chemin jusqu'aux cachots. Il ne s'embêta même pas à frapper à la porte. Rogue était à sa place habituelle et Harry s'assit lourdement sur son siège.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Commença Severus.

Harry soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Fatigué. Blessé. Trahis. » 

« Trahis ? » Demanda Severus en plissant ses yeux. Il avait cru qu'il avait dépassé le sentiment de l'autotrahison. 

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le directeur continue d'employer des gens qui blessent les étudiants, » admit Harry. « Je veux dire, je comprends qu'il ne puisse pas savoir pour Lockhart. Mais comment n'a-t-il pas pu remarquer l'aura maléfique de Voldemort chez Quirell. Je me sens manipulé et pas seulement par Lockhart. Je ne suis pourtant pas celui qui a combattu, mais ça me semble tout de même injuste. J'ai seulement treize ans. Je veux pouvoir me sentir en sécurité dans cette école. Je veux pouvoir aller acheter des choses à Près-au-Lard avec mes amis le week-end. Je veux simplement être normal. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose en moi qui fais que les autres ont envie de me blesser. Les Dursley me haïssaient et reconnaissaient à peine mon existence. Et il y a un homme complètement cinglé que je ne me souviens pas avoir défait, qui veut me tuer. Et des Mangemorts. Et Black. Ça n'est pas juste. »

Severus se leva et posa ses mains sur les minces épaules de Harry en s'agenouillant auprès de lui.

« Tu as parfaitement le droit de vouloir te sentir en sécurité ici. Je n'ai aucune excuse pour le directeur ou moi-même pour laisser des gens si cruel et malade t'approcher. Mais je ferai de mon mieux pour faire en sorte que cela n'arrive plus jamais. Tu n'es plus seul, Harry. Tu n'as pas à faire face à ça tout seul. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'a pris pour cible, mais je vais faire en sorte que tu aies quelques années pour te préparer avant d'avoir à l'affronter de nouveau. »

Harry regarda dans les yeux profonds de son professeur et sut que l'homme disait la vérité. Rogue lui promettait de le protéger, de garder un œil sur lui à présent et de s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'était vraiment plus seul et commença à sourire pour la première fois de la journée. Il voulait enserrer l'homme, mais savait que son professeur était mal à l'aise avec ça, alors il se contenta d'agrandir son sourire en espérant que ses sentiments le traversent.

« Je te remercie de ta confiance, » dit doucement Severus. Après une seconde, il tenta de se distancier du moment chargé en émotion en s'appuyant sur son bureau.

« Que s'est-il passé pour que tu laisses Cho fusionner avec toi ? »

« C'est le professeur Lupin, » admit timidement Harry. « Je ne vous l'ai pas dit plus tôt, mais je l'ai rencontré plusieurs fois pour déjeuner et nous parlons de l'école, des cours et toutes sortes de choses. Il semble vraiment se soucier de moi. Je sais que cela paraît stupide, mais il me serre dans ses bras et s'assoit avec moi. Je n'ai jamais eu ce genre... d'attentions avant, je suppose... »

Harry remua avec embarras.

« Cela m'a fait comprendre Cho d'une autre façon. Elle aimait le toucher parce que cela lui faisait du bien et je ne pouvais le comprendre. Mais sans même le savoir, Professeur Lupin m'a aidé à le comprendre. Je comprends que le contact physique peut être... réconfortant, à présent. Est-ce que ça a du sens ? »

« Oui, ça en a, » approuva Severus. « Les humains ont besoin de contact physique, les enfants, en particulier. Tu n'es même pas habitué aux chatouilles, n'est-ce pas ? Le seul contact physique que tu as eu avec les Autres était bref ou douloureux. J'aurais dû deviner ce dont tu avais besoin pour mieux comprendre Cho. »

Harry leva les yeux vers l'homme et se mordit les lèvres. C'était l'occasion rêver pour parler d'autre chose qui l'embêtait. Mais il était toujours effrayé de la colère de l'homme. Severus remarqua son expression et leva un sourcil. Harry baissa la tête et se décida de se lancer. Il pouvait faire confiance à Rogue et être honnête avec lui.

« Monsieur, j'aime vraiment le professeur Lupin, mais j'ai remarqué que vous l'aimiez encore moins que les autres professeurs de DCFM, et, en fait, je me demandais pourquoi. »

Severus soupira et retourna à sa chaise en marchant lentement. Il savait qu'il avait mieux à faire que d'infliger ses propres problèmes à l'enfant. Il aurait simplement souhaité savoir dès la première année de Harry. Il n'aurait pas été si cruel à cause du souvenir de James. Harry devait déjà en supporter assez. Et il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un pour lui donner ce dont il avait désespérément besoin.

Il s'assit pour regarder Harry. Le garçon le regardait nerveusement, la tristesse dans ses yeux. Il savait que l'enfant dépendait de lui et qu'il devenait rapidement aussi proche de Lupin que de lui. Il était donc naturel pour Harry de se sentir malheureux de la discorde entre les deux adultes auxquels il avait enfin réussi à faire confiance.

« Je connais le professeur Lupin depuis longtemps, » répondit calmement Severus, gardant son ancienne haine hors de sa voix et de son expression. « Nous étions ennemis d'enfance, un peu comme toi et Malfoy. » 

« Oh, » dit Harry en s'agitant. « Eh bien, je... peux arrêter... »

« Hors de question, » l'interrompit Severus en serrant les dents pour se forcer à se détendre. 

Même s'il se souciait vraiment de Harry, il ne pouvait pas lui donner l'affection et le confort physique dont il avait besoin. Harry en aurait besoin pour survivre à la vérité que recelait Garçon. Si cela signifiait la survie de Harry, il pouvait arriver à une sorte d'entente avec le loup galeux !

« Professeur Lupin et moi avons des divergences, mais il n'y a aucune raison pour toi de n'être pas... ami avec lui. » 

« D'accord, » dit Harry d'une voix hésitante.

« Vraiment, Harry. Cela ne me dérange pas, et cela ne saurait affecter notre propre relation. »

« Merci, » dit Harry en souriant de soulagement. « Je ne voulais pas vous fâcher. »

« Je ne le suis pas, » assura Severus. « Tu as une demi-heure. Est-ce que tu veux jouer ou continuer à parler ? »

« Jouer, Monsieur, » dit Harry, et il enleva son pendentif.

Severus fit un peu de place pour le garçon et prit des devoirs à noter. Aussitôt que les doigts de Harry touchèrent les touches, il se figea. La façon de jouer du garçon avait changé. Il y avait une douceur qui n'avait pas été présente auparavant. Il leva les yeux et regarda Harry sourire distraitement, son corps se balançant tandis que ses doigts dessinaient une belle mélodie.

Severus réalisa, alors, et un sourire étira ses lèvres. C'était la première fois que Harry ne jouait pour aucun autre but que le plaisir. Ce n'était pas pour chasser ou démêler ses émotions. Harry jouait parce qu'il y prenait plaisir. La musique se répercutait dans la pièce. C'était quelque chose de vivant. Severus regarda le sourire de Harry s'agrandir. Oui. Il pourrait s'arranger avec Lupin pour obtenir ça.

 **BMFS**

Harry se sentait mieux (pas bien, mais mieux) le lendemain. Hermione et Ron le remarquèrent et se détendirent. Les cours se passaient bien, et lorsqu'il eut Défense, Harry sourit chaleureusement à Lupin. Le professeur lui sourit en retour, et cligna de l'œil. Les choses furent encore mieux lorsqu'Olivier ajouta un entraînement le soir.

Se rappelant de la saison à venir, Harry sentit l'excitation et la force lui revenir. Il adorait voler et il était plus déterminé que jamais à gagner la coupe pour Olivier. Le capitaine, en septième année, était obsédé de gagner puisque Gryffondor avait été exclu injustement de la coupe les deux dernières années et maintenant, c'était sa dernière chance de gagner. Il était plus que déterminé cette année. Tant et si bien qu'il les fit pratiquer trois fois par semaine.

Harry avait des retenues avec Rogue deux des quatre soirs restants et il travaillait furieusement sur ses devoirs dès qu'il en avait la chance. Même s'il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait, il était toujours un peu à la traîne. Il continua à rencontrer Lupin pour manger avec lui deux fois par semaine.

Alors que le second mois d'école passait, Harry devint de plus en plus proche de l'homme. Il était ravi de constater que l'attitude de Rogue était passée du dégoût au simple ressentiment. Pour la première fois depuis un bon moment, Harry se sentait vraiment heureux. Même son exclusion du premier week-end à pré au lard ne réussit à gâcher ça. Bien sûr, il était déçu, mais avait prévu de passer la journée avec Remus.

 **BMFS**

Harry s'assit avec Ron et Hermione en face de la cheminée de la salle commune. Tous les Gryffondors parlaient avec excitation. Demain, c'était Halloween, et ils s'en allaient le matin à Pré-au-Lard. Ron et Hermione essayèrent de l'égayer du mieux qu'ils purent, mais il se contenta de sourire et de secouer la tête. Il ne le croyait pas lorsqu'il disait que cela ne le dérangeait pas de ne pas venir.

« Tu devrais faire quelques devoirs. C'est une bonne occasion pour les rattraper, » lui dit Hermione. « Avec tous ces entraînements de Quidditch et ces retenues avec Rogue, tu es en retard. » 

« Tout va bien, Hermione, » assura Harry pour la centième fois de la semaine et la dixième de la journée.

« Je l'ai aidé, » dit Ron à Hermione avec un regard noir.

Harry soupira, agacé et fatigué. Ses deux amis se disputaient encore plus cette année et cela commençait à lui casser les pieds.

« Le laisser copier ne l'aide pas, » renifla Hermione.

« Comment va Croûtard ? Mieux ? » Interrompit Harry. Pattenrond choisit ce moment pour sauter sur les genoux d'Hermione.

« Pas vraiment, et il est dans mon sac pour le tenir à distance de ce monstre, » grinça-t-il vers Hermione

« Ron, ne lui mets pas les problèmes de ton rat sur le dos, » répliqua Hermione. « Il était malade avant. »

« Ouais, et ça ne l'aide sûrement pas, » murmura sombrement Ron. 

Comme pour prouver que le rouquin avait raison, Pattenrond bondit vers le sac du garçon. Ron et Hermione criaient, Croûtard courait pour sauver sa vie. Pattenrond avait un air renfrogné lorsque Hermione le prit et Ron, paniqué, serrait un rat visiblement mal en point dans ses bras. Une nuit comme les autres dans la tour et Harry alla au lit pour échapper à l'hyperactivité qui régnait dans sa maison.

 **BMFS**

« Bonjour, Harry » dit le professeur Lupin avec entrain lorsque Harry entra dans son bureau.

« Bonjour, Remus, » sourit Harry en retour avant de s'asseoir dans son fauteuil préféré un peu à côté du bureau du professeur. Le professeur lui avait demandé de l'appeler par son prénom lorsqu'il n'était pas en classe et Harry le faisait avec délectation. 

« Un timing parfait, » sourit Remus en désignant un réservoir sur son bureau, je viens juste de recevoir un Strangulos pour notre prochain cours.

Harry regarda le réservoir et vit une créature d'un vert maladif avec des petites cornes pointues. Son visage était appuyé contre le verre et il tortillait ses longs et fins doigts verts.

« Cool, » dit-il avec un sourire en tapotant le verre. La créature siffla furieusement.

« C'est un démon des eaux, » expliqua Lupin en regardant la petite créature pensivement. « Nous ne devrions pas avoir beaucoup de problèmes à le gérer, pas après les Kappas. Le tout, c'est de briser son étreinte. Tu as remarqué ses doigts anormalement longs ? Ils sont forts, mais très fragiles. »

Il se retourna et sourit à Harry,

« Une tasse de thé ? » 

« Bien sûr, » dit Harry en se blottissant dans le fauteuil avec contentement.

Remus conjura un plateau de thé et commençait à leur remplir deux tasses lorsque l'on frappa à la porte. Le professeur dit d'entrer et Rogue entra dans la pièce. Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent, mais il ne dit rien. Rogue le regarda calmement avant de se tourner vers Remus. Le professeur de Défense lui sourit de son habituel sourire amical. Il semblait ne pas avoir été affecté de la même façon par leur ancienne animosité...

« Ah, Severus, merci beaucoup. Pourriez-vous me le laisser ici sur le bureau ? »

Rogue posa le gobelet fumant qu'il transportait, ses yeux glissant vers Harry qui commençait à froncer les sourcils sous l'inquiétude.

« Je me contentais de montrer à Harry mon Strangulos. »

« Fascinant, » dit Rogue d'une voix traînante et sarcastique, mais qui comparée à ses réponses habituelles, pouvait être considérée comme agréable.

« Vous devriez le boire maintenant, professeur Lupin »

« Oui, oui, c'est ce que je vais faire. »

« J'ai fait un chaudron entier, s'il vous en faut plus, » continua Rogue alors qu'Harry s'avançait pour mieux voir ce que contenait le gobelet. Cela ressemblait à de la boue.

« Je devrais sans doute en prendre demain. Merci beaucoup, Severus. » 

« De rien, » dit Severus en balayant la gratitude de l'autre et Harry sourit presque. Il était très habitué à ce geste particulier.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Harry lorsque son professeur de potions eut quitté la pièce.

« J'ai été un peu malade, » dit indifféremment Remus en prenant le gobelet. Cette potion est la seule qui aide. Je suis vraiment chanceux de travailler au côté du professeur Rogue peu de sorciers savent la faire correctement.

Harry regarda avec inquiétude le professeur qui buvait doucement la potion. Remus était malade ? Son souci s'atténua lorsqu'il considéra que Rogue le savait et qu'il lui préparait des potions pour le guérir. Harry avait la plus grande confiance dans les compétences de son professeur, aussi il se détendit dans son fauteuil. 

« Alors, penses-tu que ton équipe est prête pour le match contre Serpentard le week-end prochain ? » demanda Remus avant d'écouter Harry parler encore et encore de Quidditch avec un sourire indulgent.

Harry resta avec lui jusqu'à midi, mais savait qu'il devrait essayer de rattraper un peu de devoirs avant que les autres en reviennent. Il dit au revoir à son professeur en lui donnant une longue étreinte. Lupin le tint, ébouriffant ses cheveux lorsque Harry se détacha.

« Rendez-vous ce soir pour la fête, » dit Harry et il bondit hors de la salle.

 **BMFS**

Ron et Hermione revinrent de Pré-au-lard rayonnant de bonheur. Ils avaient tenu leur promesse, remplissant les jambes croisées de Harry avec un tas de bonbons. Il rit et écouta leurs discussions excitées avant de se rendre à la fête. Les décorations étaient belles et il y avait de la musique. Tout le monde s'amusait et la nourriture était plus délicieuse que jamais. Tout allait bien. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aillent se coucher.

Les couloirs et escaliers menant à la tour de Gryffondor étaient pleins de monde. Personne ne pouvait avancer et on entendait Percy crier pour appeler Dumbledore. Harry se fraya un chemin en avant et ses amis suivirent son sillage. Ses yeux vers s'agrandirent lorsqu'il vit le portrait de la grosse Dame. Il était en lambeau.

Black était dans le château.

Toute l'école fut regroupée dans la grande Salle pour dormir pendant que le château était fouillé. Ils ne trouvèrent pas le condamné et Harry entendit Rogue parler à Dumbledore. Il pensait que quelqu'un avait aidé Black à rentrer dans le château. Harry était touché par le fait que Rogue soit inquiet pour lui et faisait tout ce qu'il faisait pour tenir Black hors du château. Mais il n'aimait pas ce qu'il insinuait. Harry avait l'étrange impression que Rogue pensait que c'était le professeur Lupin qui avait aidé le meurtrier.

 **BMFS**

« Severus, que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Demanda Lupin distraitement en rassemblant des papiers sur son bureau. Il avait classe dans quelques minutes. Mais tous les papiers volèrent et il fut traîné puis plaqué violemment jusqu'au mur.

« Je te préviens, le loup. Si tu aides ton petit meurtrier immonde à entrer dans cette école, tu ne vivras pas pour regretter ta trahison. Je ferai personnellement en sorte que tu souffres tant que la transformation ressemble à un délice. Suis-je clair ? »

Lupin était généralement un homme passif, mais pas lorsqu'il s'agissait de personne qu'il chérissait et Harry était en haut de cette liste. Avec les forces accrues du loup-garou, Lupin renversa leur position avec un grognement, ses yeux dorés brillants. Severus se raidit, ayant toujours des craintes persistantes depuis qu'il avait été attaqué, adolescent, par cet homme-là une nuit de pleine lune. 

« Je serai le premier à tuer Black si jamais mes yeux se posaient sur lui, ne te méprend pas sur _moi,_ Severus. Il m'a volé tout le bonheur que j'avais. Je le blâme entièrement pour toutes les souffrances de Harry. » 

« De quoi parles-tu ? » Demanda Severus, son visage devenant instantanément blanc alors qu'il regardait les yeux de Lupin s'agrandir. Le loup-garou n'avait pas voulu dire cela. La colère avait délié sa langue.

« Rien, » dit Lupin en s'écartant brusquement, mais Severus ne le laissa pas partir.

« Je me soucis aussi de Harry, » dit-il. « J'ai besoin de savoir. » 

Lupin le regarda pendant une minute avant de soupirer et de s'asseoir sur sa chaise. Il avait l'air d'un coup épuisé ses yeux n'étaient plus dorés, mais brun terne. Severus se tenait, raide, en face de lui.

« Il n'a rien dit. Mais je sais reconnaître les preuves de la négligence quand je les vois, » dit le loup-garou en regardant par la fenêtre, sa tête s'appuyant sur sa chaise. « J'ai été transformé à cinq ans. Personne ne voulait me toucher après ça. C'en était venu au point que j'étais choqué chaque fois que l'on me serrait la main, ou que l'on me frôlait. James et les autres m'ont aidé, me rappelant ce que c'était d'être humain. J'ai reconnu la même surprise sur le visage de Harry et je pense que la sœur de Lily ne l'a pas bien traité. Je n'ai pas trouvé le courage de lui poser la question directement, mais je me suis efforcé de l'habituer de nouveau au contact humain. »

« Cela semble marcher, » admit Severus à contrecœur.

« C'est vrai, » sourit Lupin et tous les doutes de Severus s'envolèrent face à l'expression d'adoration sur le visage du loup-garou.

« Harry est un enfant si affectueux. C'est étonnant que quiconque puisse délibérément dénigrer l'amour de ce garçon. »

Lupin releva la tête et devint très sérieux

« Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose que je ne sais pas ? »

Severus s'assit silencieusement. Il ne trahirait pas les confidences de Harry. Mais d'un autre côté, Harry faisait confiance à Lupin et était mal à l'aise face aux distensions entre les deux hommes. Retenir des informations ne ferait que rendre le loup-garou plus méfiant et prudent. Alors il fit un compromis en hochant la tête, sans rien ajouter. Les deux hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant de longues minutes avant que Lupin ne hoche la tête, acceptant le silence de son collègue par respect pour Harry.

 **BMFS**

« Entrez, » dit Severus d'un ton abrupt et Harry entra dans la pièce. Ce n'était pas un soir de retenue pour Harry alors il leva un sourcil, curieux, ses yeux noirs reflétant un soupçon d'inquiétude.

« Monsieur. Je suis désolé, je sais que je ne suis pas censé venir ce soir, mais je voulais vraiment vous demander quelque chose, » se précipita Harry. 

« Calme-toi. Respire, » dit Severus doucement avant de désigner la place habituelle du garçon. 

Harry s'y laissa tomber et prit une profonde inspiration. Il savait que son professeur attendrait qu'il soit prêt, alors il s'autorisa quelques minutes pour rassembler ses pensées. Il pensa qu'il serait sans doute sage de commencer sur un terrain plus neutre, avant qu'il n'interroge Severus à propos de Lupin.

« J'ai eu des mauvais rêves, » dit-il en rougissant de honte. « Je... Je sais que c'est vraiment mesquin, mais je voulais... pourrais-je avoir un peu de... potion sans rêve parce que je suis vraiment fatigué et le match est demain et... »

« Tu pensais que je ne te donnerais pas de potion parce que tu allais jouer contre l'équipe de ma maison ? » Ricana Severus, le regard dur.

« Bien sûr que non ! » S'exclama Harry, horrifié. « Non ! J'ai juste pensé que vous ne voudriez pas parce que je ne devrais pas avoir de mauvais rêves depuis ce temps. Je suis censé avoir dépassé ce qu'a fait Lockhart. Je veux dire, Cho est partie, maintenant à nouveau une part de moi, donc... »

« Je vois, » murmura Severus en comprenant. « Harry, écoute-moi. Tu te rappelleras toujours de ce qui s'est passé et en seras toujours blessé. Tu n'iras jamais parfaitement bien, mais il viendra un moment où ce qui s'est passé ne sera plus qu'un souvenir douloureux et pas quelque chose qui te fait mal tout le temps. Même si tu as accepté Cho, tu n'es pas entièrement guéri. Cela prendra du temps et de la patience. Tu comprends ? »

« Oui, » dit tristement Harry en hochant la tête. « J'avais seulement espéré que j'étais au-delà de ça. Et pendant la journée, c'est souvent le cas. Mais la nuit... Cela revient clairement et recommence à me faire mal ».

« Cela ne fait pas de toi un faible, Harry, » gronda Severus. « Je vois sur ton visage que c'est ce que tu penses. Tu n'es pas faible. Ce n'était pas ta faute. Donne-toi le temps de l'accepter. Quelque chose t'a été pris et ne te sera jamais rendu. »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'armoire près du mur.

Il trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait : quatre fioles de sommeil sans rêves.

« Cette potion est addictive et il n'est pas toujours bon de refuser les cauchemars. Ils ont un but. Je veux donc que tu ne prennes qu'une demi-fiole pendant trois jours, puis un quart pendant quatre autres. Après cela n'en prend que si tu te sens vraiment mal et que tu as vraiment besoin de repos. Si tu arrives à ce point, Harry, je veux que tu me le dises. »

« Oui, monsieur, » sourit Harry pour remercier son professeur en prenant les potions. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait sans lui.

« Je veux aussi que tu considères qu'il te faille plus qu'une thérapie pour en finir. Tu aurais peut-être besoin de faire face à Lockhart pour aller de l'avant. »

« Je ne pense pas en avoir besoin, monsieur, » dit rapidement Harry dont le visage palissait mais il céda lorsque les yeux de son professeur s'enfoncèrent dans les siens. « Mais j'y penserais. Si... Si c'est ce dont j'ai besoin pour aller mieux... alors... oui... j'y penserais. »

« Je serais avec toi, » offrit Severus. « Nul besoin de confronter l'homme seul à nouveau. »

« Merci, monsieur. »

Le corps d'Harry se détendit de soulagement.

« As-tu besoin d'autre chose ? » Il se retourna vers sa chaise.

« Je... Je me demandais pour... le professeur Lupin, » admit précipitamment Harry. « À Halloween vous lui avait fourni une potion et dit que c'était parce qu'il ne se sentait pas bien et j'étais sûr que quoi que vous lui donniez lui ferait de bien, mais aujourd'hui vous l'avez remplacé en cours et dit qu'il était trop malade pour enseigner et je voulais savoir s'il allait bien. »

Severus regarda le garçon babillant devant lui.

« Il ne va pas bien, oui. Ce qu'il a ne peut être guéri, ainsi quelquefois, il n'y a rien à faire pour l'aider. Ma potion lui donne seulement un petit peu d'aide. Cependant, il se sentira à nouveau mieux dans quelque temps. »

La respiration de Harry s'était accélérée et il se força à respirer profondément comme on lui avait appris. Severus attendit patiemment, comme toujours, son visage calme et ses yeux attentifs. Enfin, Harry sortit sa question :

« Monsieur, va-t-il... mourir ? »

« Non, » répondit Severus avec une surprenante gentillesse. « La maladie le rend faible, mais il ne va pas mourir bientôt. Il sera ici pour un bon moment. »

« Merci, » dit Harry en s'affaissant dans son fauteuil. Puis, avec des yeux parfaitement innocents, il demanda :

« Pensez-vous vraiment qu'il aiderait Black ? »

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? » Demanda Severus sèchement.

« Je... Je vous ai entendu dans la grande Salle parler avec Dumbledore la nuit Halloween, » admit-il les yeux méfiant, mais pas peureux.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, » dit Severus en s'adossant à son siège, regagnant son calme. « Mais je suis maintenant parfaitement confiant qu'il est étranger à l'apparition de Black ici. »

« Oh... d'accord. » Harry se détendit et ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer.

« Puis-je... puis-je dormir ici pendant un moment ? Juste pendant que vous notez des copies ? Une rapide sieste, c'est promis. »

Severus eut une moue hautaine et Harry eut un simple sourire endormi en réponse. Avec un soupir, il s'allongea et fit un petit signe de tête. Severus sortit sa baguette et la chaise se transforma en un fauteuil confortable. Le sourire du garçon s'étira et il se recroquevilla comme un chaton, endormis en quelques secondes sans même l'aide de la potion de sommeil sans rêves. Severus le regarda pendant un petit moment avant de sortir avec contentement des dissertations à noter.

Fin du Chapitre


	10. Battre en retraite

****Les Morceaux de son âme****

 **Broken Mind, Fractured Soul**

Par: **SensiblyTainted**

* * *

Chapitre 10

 **Fuir devant la défaite**

Traduction : Agathe Laplante

 _Beta : Orin_

Harry se réveilla le matin du match de Quidditch pour découvrir que la pluie des deux derniers jours s'était transformée en tempête. Le vent soufflait et la pluie tombait si dru qu'il semblait faire toujours nuit alors que le soleil était levé. Il s'habilla en vitesse et courut dans la Grande Salle. Son équipe était déjà là et il régnait une grande agitation.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Le match est annulé ? » demanda Harry.

« Non, répondit Fred avec un grand sourire. – Rien n'annule le Quidditch. Mais les Serpentards se sont dégonflés. Nous jouons contre les Poursouffles à la place. »

« Ils disent que le bras de Malfoy n'est pas assez guéri pour qu'ils puissent jouer, » ajouta George d'un air renfrogné. « Ils ont juste estimé leurs chances nulles avec ce temps. »

Harry se demanda si Rogue faisait allusion à ça la nuit dernière. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, cela avait été étrange qu'il dise 'prévu de jouer'. Il secoua la tête et eut un sourire désabusé. Certaines choses ne changeront jamais avec son professeur.

« Nous nous sommes entraînés en pensant que nous allions jouer contre les Serpentards, or le style des Poursouffles est totalement différent. Nos tactiques ne vont pas fonctionner avec eux, en plus, ils ont un nouveau capitaine qui est aussi leur attrapeur, Cédric Diggory, qui est excellent ! » hurla Olivier en pleine crise de panique.

Harry ne dit rien pendant que le reste de l'équipe essayait de calmer leur capitaine. Il regarda par la fenêtre et fit une grimace. Peut-être qu'Olivier avait raison. Il allait être quasiment impossible de voir le Vif d'or dans ce bordel. Il suivit, malgré tout, l'équipe dehors et découvrit que toute l'école était venue pour voir le match.

Il resta sur le seuil des vestiaires pour regarder plusieurs parapluies virevolter sur le terrain après avoir été emportés par la tempête. Des roulements de tonnerre se faisaient régulièrement entendre, le faisant frissonner jusqu'aux os. Au moins, les éclairs étaient-ils fréquents et lumineux, ce qui rendait les chances d'attraper le Vif d'or un peu moins que nulles.

Les deux équipes avançaient dans la tempête. Les capitaines se serrèrent la main puis se séparèrent. Avec le vent, le Nimbus d'Harry faisait des embardées, mais il le tint fermement et se redressa sous la pluie, regagnant le contrôle. Il lui fallut seulement quelques minutes pour être totalement trempé et il commença à claquer des dents. Sa robe de Quidditch était lourde et entravait ses mouvements, rendant le vol encore plus difficile. Ne réussissant pas à entendre les commentaires, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait. L'eau sur ses lunettes et le déluge qui tombait du ciel le rendaient quasiment aveugle.

Au bout d'une heure, les mains d'Harry étaient tellement engourdies qu'il devenait difficile de tenir sur son balai. Il cria presque de joie en entendant le sifflet de Madame Bibine. Il zigzagua comme un homme ivre jusqu'au sol et courut se réfugier sous le parapluie où son équipe s'était rassemblée. Fred lui lança un sort de séchage et George lui en lança un pour le réchauffer. Il sourit avec reconnaissance aux jumeaux.

« Nous avons cinquante points d'avance, » hurla Olivier pour couvrir le bruit du tonnerre. « Nous devons attraper le Vif maintenant. »

« Je n'ai aucune chance d'y arriver avec ça, » se lamenta Harry en montrant ses lunettes.

À cet instant, Hermione arriva en courant et en hurlant qu'elle avait une idée. Elle arracha les lunettes d'Harry et lança un sort que personne ne put entendre à cause du vent. Elle sourit avec excitation en les lui rendant. Harry les mit et découvrit qu'il voyait parfaitement. Elles repoussaient la pluie. Toute l'équipe la félicita et elle retourna dans les gradins, rouge de plaisir.

« D'accord, les gars, allons gagner ! » beugla Olivier d'une voix rauque lorsqu'ils furent à nouveau dans les airs.

Harry fut bientôt trempé à nouveau, mais, cette fois, il souriait par anticipation. Il pouvait toujours voir ! Il regardait partout en volant, évitant les joueurs et les cognards. À la lueur d'un éclair illuminant le ciel, il put voir clairement la silhouette d'un Sinistros au sommet des gradins. Le temps qu'il passe sa main sur ses yeux pour écarter sa frange, le chien était parti. Il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha pour mieux voir, mais un éclair doré attira son regard.

Le Vif D'Or !

Il se retourna et fila à toute vitesse à sa poursuite. Cedric le vit et le suivit une seconde plus tard. Harry était plus près et il l'avait vu le premier, sa main tendue gagnait du terrain. Juste encore un peu ! Il sentit de la glace envahir son estomac. Cédric était à côté de lui et la main d'Harry se refermait presque sur la petite boule dorée. Mais ensuite, pris de vertiges, sa main retomba et il se mit à tournoyer en ralentissant, manquant tomber de son balai.

Il s'accrocha de toutes ses forces, il était à quelques mètres du sol, mais l'obscurité envahissait sa vision et un grand silence se fit. Il put juste apercevoir des formes terrifiantes glissant sur le terrain en dessous de lui avant de tomber en entendant un chœur atroce de cris de terreur.

BMFS

Une migraine, tellement puissante qu'il pensa avoir été ensorcelé, réveilla Harry. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour ajuster sa vision et reconnaître l'infirmerie. L'équipe de Gryffondor l'entourait et commença à le consoler d'avoir perdu la partie. Cédric avait attrapé le Vif d'Or pendant qu'il tombait.

Harry les écoutait à peine. Il était trop occupé à se concentrer sur ses exercices de respiration et à arrêter l'attaque de panique qui s'annonçait. Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait à tout moment tomber en pièces et se mettre à sangloter et à hurler. Il avait vraiment très mal à la tête et se sentait nauséeux. Il était trempé de sueur et ses cheveux collaient à son crâne comme s'il était toujours sous la pluie. Pour échapper à ceux qui l'entouraient, il ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et cacha son visage contre eux. Ses mains agrippèrent durement ses cheveux.

Il entendit à peine Pomfresh dire à l'équipe de partir et de le laisser se reposer. Lorsque le calme fut revenu, il leva la tête pour découvrir que Ron et Hermione étaient toujours là. Dés que ses deux amis virent qu'ils avaient son attention, ils commencèrent immédiatement à tout lui raconter. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que rester assis et les écouter.

« Dumbledore était vraiment en colère, » dit Hermione d'une voix tremblante. « Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état. Il a couru sur le terrain quand tu as commencé à tomber en agitant sa baguette et tu as commencé à ralentir avant de heurter le sol. Ensuite, il a dirigé sa baguette vers les Détraqueurs et a envoyé un truc argenté en leur direction. Rogue était juste derrière lui et faisait la même chose. »

« Ensuite, Dumbledore t'a déposé magiquement sur un brancard, » continua Ron. « Et il a marché vers l'école en te faisant flotter derrière lui. Flitwick et les autres professeurs sont arrivés et il a remarqué que ton balai s'était écrasé. »

« Je suis désolée, Harry, » dit Hermione en pleurant. « Il a foncé le Saule Cogneur. »

Harry gémit et cacha à nouveau son visage sur ses genoux. Il voulait que tout le monde s'en aille. Pourquoi Ron et Hermione lui racontaient-ils tout cela ? Il avait mal à la tête et était effrayé. Qu'avait-il à faire de ce qui s'était passé ? Pomfresh remarqua sa détresse et chassa ses amis de la pièce. Il resta dans la même position lorsqu'ils furent partis et ignora les cajoleries de Pomfresh.

Finalement, elle abandonna et s'éloigna. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté assis comme ça. Mais il eut l'impression qu'une seconde s'était écoulée avant de sentir une caresse affectueuse sur sa tête. Il releva la tête et découvrit que c'était Remus, Rogue était juste derrière lui. Il se détendit avec gratitude lorsque Remus s'assit à côté de lui et l'enlaça dans une étreinte réconfortante, en murmurant des paroles sans queue ni tête dans ses cheveux et en le berçant légèrement.

Harry était embarrassé, surtout devant Rogue, mais il avait tellement besoin de ce réconfort qu'il ne put pas s'écarter de Remus. Sa rougeur commença à s'atténuer lorsqu'il ne découvrit aucune moquerie dans les yeux noirs de Rogue. Harry pouvait seulement y détecter de l'inquiétude et cela diminua sa peur. Soudainement, il se retrouva en train de pleurer sur l'épaule de Rémus.

BMFS

Severus avait senti son sang se glacer lorsque lui et Lupin avaient découvert Harry tremblant et se balançant sans y penser sur son lit d'hôpital. L'enfant avait-il perdu l'esprit ? Était-il désormais trop blessé pour pouvoir être soigné. Il n'avait jamais eu autant de gratitude pour quelqu'un que lorsque Lupin prit immédiatement le garçon dans ses bras et se mit à le bercer. Severus sentit ses jambes trembler de soulagement quand les yeux verts de l'enfant rencontrèrent les siens et qu'il y vit toujours briller de l'intelligence.

Il resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que les pleurs du garçon se tarissent.

« Repose-toi si tu peux. Si tu ne peux pas dormir, utilise ceci. »

Il posa un flacon de potion de sommeil sans rêves sur la table de chevet. Harry ne sourit pas comme il l'aurait fait en temps normal, mais ces yeux fatigués brillèrent brièvement de soulagement et de gratitude. L'adolescent brisé tendit une main moite que Severus prit et serra doucement. Cela fit apparaître l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres du garçon et Severus se retrouva en train de sourire à Harry qui se détendit encore plus dans l'étreinte de Lupin. Ses yeux sans éclat commencèrent à se fermer, manifestement, il se sentait suffisamment en sécurité pour dormir sans l'aide de la potion.

Soudainement, Severus dit sans réfléchir,

« Tout ira bien, Harry. L'un d'entre nous sera là à ton réveil. Nous ne te laisserons pas tout seul. »

Lupin sourit d'un air entendu et il fit une grimace pour cacher son embarras. Il se détourna, sa cape tournoyant autour de lui, et marcha à grands pas pour sortir de la pièce. Il était à la porte de l'infirmerie lorsqu'il entendit ce satané loup-garou dire,

« Nous t'aimons tous les deux, Harry. Dors. Nous veillerons sur toi, tu es en sécurité. »

Le pire, c'est qu'il a complètement raison, constata Severus. Et ça l'effraya plus que tout. Vraiment.

BMFS

Harry resta deux jours à l'infirmerie. Ses professeurs tinrent leur promesse et l'un d'entre eux était toujours avec lui. Rogue s'asseyait et lisait, parfois à haute voix, des livres de potions. Remus lui racontait des histoires drôles et le câlinait. Il en était venu à apprécier la façon dont son professeur passait constamment sa main dans ses cheveux pour essayer de les discipliner. Il riaient tous les deux devant l'impossibilité de les aplatir, mais Remus ne voulait pas abandonner.

Harry ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais il participait aux conversations en secouant ou en hochant la tête et en fronçant les sourcils. Pas plus Rogue que Remus ne le poussait et lorsque Pomfresh commença à le réprimander, les hommes la firent taire rapidement. Harry était profondément reconnaissant pour leur soutien et il se promit de trouver une manière de leur rendre la pareille, à tous les deux.

Ses autres amis lui rendirent visite, mais Pomfresh les chassait rapidement et faisait un clin d'œil à Harry lorsqu'il souriait pour la remercier. Ron avait proposé de se débarrasser des pièces de son Nimbus fracassé, mais, à la place, Harry les donna à Remus pour qu'il les garde. Il avait adoré ce balai et il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de le détruire. Remus comprit et ne le taquina pas à ce sujet.

BFMS

Le lundi arriva et Pomfresh le relâcha. Harry pensait pouvoir supporter les cours à nouveau. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux, mais dés qu'il entra dans la Grande Salle, il fut terrassé par la peur. La foule et le bruit intense étaient trop pour lui. Il savait qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à supporter de faire face à l'école ou à ses camarades de cours. Il commença à trembler et à s'éloigner de toute la scène.

Silas se glissa facilement à sa place. Les tremblements d'Harry s'arrêtèrent et son visage pâle reprit des couleurs. Avec désinvolture, Silas essuya la sueur sur son front et il continua à avancer d'un pas gracieux vers la table des Gryffondors. Il était presque arrivé à son siège lorsque Malfoy et sa bande de débiles apparurent devant lui. Les pansements du blond avaient finalement disparu et ses yeux brillaient de joie.

« Ton séjour à l'infirmerie a été agréable, Potter ? » demanda-t-il en riant. « Tu t'es pissé dessus lorsque tu es tombé dans les bras des Détraqueurs ? Je parie qu'il voulait juste de faire un petit baiser ! »

Silas recula calmement d'un pas, un sourire suave sur les lèvres, alors que les Serpentards éclataient de rire et que les Gryffondors se levaient en poussant des grognements coléreux. Malfoy écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise lorsque Silas mit son visage juste devant le sien et parla d'une voix si douce qu'ils étaient seulement tous les deux à pouvoir l'entendre.

« Fais attention, Draco, ou bien toi aussi tu pourrais recevoir le baiser. Tu es bien moins impressionnant que ton père et tu n'échapperas pas aux conséquences de tes crimes aussi facilement. Si j'étais toi, je commencerais à utiliser ma cervelle plutôt que travailler mon arrogance pathétique. »

Silas poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à son siège en laissant un Malfoy haletant et silencieux derrière lui. Les Gryffondors ne savaient pas quoi faire, mais finirent par suivre son exemple et rejoignirent leurs sièges. Silas arborait un petit sourire lorsque Ron et Hermione lui demandèrent ce qu'il avait fait. Il prit un grand plaisir à les ignorer et fut récompensé lorsqu'Hermione, en colère, quitta la pièce en coup de vent et que Ron le fusilla des yeux en silence. Oui, c'était beaucoup mieux.

BMFS

Severus regardait Silas en plissant les yeux. À chaque fois que le garçon levait la tête et découvrait ses yeux sur lui, il souriait d'un air narquois et ajoutait un nouvel ingrédient dans la potion. Bien sûr, elle était parfaite et lorsque Ron s'excita en disant qu'ils allaient réussir, il jeta du gingembre, la faisant tourner en un affreux magma noirâtre sans aucune utilité.

« H-Harry ! » cria Ron horrifié et choqué.

« Oups, » dit Silas sarcastiquement.

Ron devint fou. Severus le renvoya de la classe parce qu'il criait, retira cinquante points et demanda à tout le monde de nettoyer sa place. Dix minutes plus tard, la classe prit fin. Il appela Harry pour qu'il reste. Personne ne l'attendit, mais Silas ne semblait pas y faire attention. En fait, l'adolescent semblait content de lui.

« Que se passe-t-il, » demanda Severus.

« Je remplace Harry, Professeur, » répondit paresseusement Silas en enlevant une poussière imaginaire de sa manche. « Il ne se sentait pas prêt à aller en cours aujourd'hui. »

« Pourquoi tourmenter les amis d'Harry ? » Il le fusillait du regard. « Je ne pense pas qu'il appréciera lorsqu'il sera à nouveau conscient. »

« Probablement, » convint Silas avec un lent hochement, puis ses yeux se plissèrent de dégoût. « Mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Ces sales gosses ne se soucient pas vraiment d'Harry. `J'espère que tout va bien avec les Dursley', c'est ce qu'ils ont écrit, je crois. Ils savaient qu'Harry était maltraité, mais tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour lui est de lui envoyer des lettres sans aucune utilité et continuer à parler d'eux. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'eux. Harry ne peut pas savoir ce qu'est une vraie amitié, mais moi oui, et ce n'est pas ce qu'ils offrent. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, Professeur, je suis déjà en retard pour le déjeuner. »

Severus, à court de mots, fixait sa classe vide. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire.

BMFS

Remus était très confus. Pendant tout le cours, Harry était resté assis au fond de la classe en bâillant sarcastiquement toutes les dix minutes, pour bien montrer son ennui. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour qu'Harry soit si en colère contre lui. Habituellement, Harry aimait son cours. Ron et Hermione ne semblaient pas en meilleurs termes avec l'adolescent et la confusion de Remus tournait à l'inquiétude.

« Harry, s'il te plaît, reste après le cours, » l'appela-t-il alors que la classe se vidait. Harry resta assis et ne s'approcha pas avant que la classe ne soit vide.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien, » répondit Silas d'une voix traînante. « Je me demandais simplement pourquoi vous nous parliez des Pitiponks. C'est un cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Laissez ces créatures à Hagrid. Vous êtes supposé nous apprendre à nous défendre. »

« Je crois que je comprends, » dit Remus avec tristesse, en plaçant une main sur l'épaule du garçon. Silas ricana, mais ne se dégagea pas. « Tu es en colère parce que je ne t'ai pas appris à te défendre contre les Détraqueurs. »

« Je suis bien conscient que vous savez le faire. Vous l'avez fait dans le train, » confirma froidement Silas. « Ne vous méprenez pas. Vous êtes le meilleur professeur que nous ayons eu dans cette matière, mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était très difficile de l'être. »

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé tomber, Harry, » dit Remus, le visage rongé par le remords.

« Rattrapez-vous, » l'encouragea Silas doucement en se composant un visage plein d'espoir et confiant. Tout au moins l'espérait-il ainsi. « Apprenez-moi comment battre un Détraqueur. S'il vous plaît. »

« C'est un sort puissant et difficile, » dit Remus lentement. « Je suis encore faible après ma maladie, mais je sais à quel point tu veux apprendre. Que penserais-tu si nous y travaillions lorsque nous reviendrons de vacances ? »

Silas pensa à demander à le faire immédiatement, mais il savait qu'Harry ne lui pardonnerait jamais de faire fuir Remus. Aussi hocha-t-il la tête et se força à sourire en endurant le câlin aimant de Lupin.

BFMS

Harry émergea dès que Silas revint à la Tour après le dîner. Il était assis sur son lit avec son journal ouvert sur ses genoux. Il lisait le résumé de Silas sur les évènements de la journée. Il se sentait mal d'avoir été faible et d'avoir reculé. Il se sentait coupable que Silas eut contrarié ses amis. Mais il éprouvait beaucoup de gratitude de ne pas avoir eu à supporter cette journée.

Après avoir réprimandé avec modération son Autre, Harry se rendit dans la salle commune. Il lui fallut presque une demi-heure pour que Ron et Hermione lui pardonnent. Après quoi, il se cacha sous sa cape d'invisibilité pour aller voir Rogue. Il était inquiet de le trouver désappointé, mais Rogue était aussi calme que d'habitude.

« C'était trop, » lui expliqua Harry. « Tout le monde parlait et faisait l'imbécile. J'ai juste eu envie de fuir vers un endroit tranquille, et j'imagine que c'est exactement ce que j'ai fait puisque j'ai fait émerger un Autre. »

« C'était Silas, » dit Severus. « Penses-tu être capable de faire face demain ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Harry soupira. « Probablement. Ummm… Je sais qu'il est tard, mais est-ce que je peux jouer un petit moment ? »

« Tu peux. »

Severus dégagea l'espace et écouta la musique.

BMFS

Harry n'était toujours pas bien le jour suivant, mais ce fut Gabriel qui émergea pour le couvrir. Au début, tout allait vraiment bien. Ron et Hermione ne semblaient pas remarquer qu'il agissait différemment et appréciaient l'attitude décontractée de Gabriel. Mais cette paix ne dura que jusqu'au premier cours.

« J'en peux plus, » grogna Gabriel en se levant.

Le cours n'avait commencé que depuis quinze minutes et Gabriel avait déjà du mal à rester réveillé. Il n'appréciait pas du tout le sommeil forcé. Et il n'aurait pas pu répéter un seul mot de la leçon du professeur décédé. C'était une perte de temps. Ils le savaient tous. Par tous les diables ! Il n'allait pas rester là, à dormir humblement, alors qu'ils pourraient utiliser leur temps de bien plus utile manière. La voix du professeur s'éteignit doucement lorsque le fantôme réalisa qu'un de ses étudiants était debout et le fusillait du regard. Le reste de la classe, étonné par le silence, commença à se réveiller.

« Je ne sais pas quelle est votre histoire, » commença l'adolescent en regardant le fantôme droit dans les yeux. « Mais manifestement vous tenez à ce sujet. Sinon, pourquoi continuer à l'enseigner année après année ? J'admire votre dévouement, mais ne voyez-vous pas ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? Vous nous poussez à dormir. Nous n'apprenons rien avec vous ! Nous sortons chaque jour de cette classe sans avoir rien appris ! Est-ce vraiment ce que vous voulez ? Je pense qu'il est temps pour vous de passer à autre chose. Si ce n'est pas pour vous, ou pour nous, au moins pour cette matière à laquelle vous êtes aussi dévoué. »

« Ce n'est pas à vous de remettre mon enseignement en cause, » dit le Professeur Binns sèchement. « Peut-être que si vous montriez plus d'attention ou faisiez plus d'efforts… »

« Cela n'a rien à voir avec l'intérêt ou l'effort. » Se sentant insulté, le regard de Gabriel se fit plus intense. « C'est votre travail de nous apprendre quelque chose et vous échouez. Si un de vos étudiants réussit, c'est uniquement parce qu'il a de bons livres ! »

« Retenue, M. Potter. Votre Chef de Maison vous la donnera. » Le fantôme se tut, ses yeux parcourant la salle.

Certains étudiants avaient des marques sur leurs visages pour avoir dormi sur leur bureau. D'autres avaient des traces de bave sur leurs joues ou se frottaient les yeux. Le fantôme commença lentement à s'agiter. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais ce que disait l'enfant était vrai. L'horreur et la résignation apparurent sur son visage transparent. Il ne voulait pas ça pour ses étudiants. Quelque part sur le chemin, il avait perdu son ardeur à enseigner et il était devenu monotone. Il avait oublié son but.

« Vous avez raison, » dit-il et sa voix semblait plus vivante qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis un siècle. Elle devenait plus distante à chaque mot, comme si elle venait du bout d'un très long tunnel. « Je n'enseigne plus l'histoire convenablement, au contraire, je lui nuis. Il est temps de partir. »

Quelques personnes haletèrent et ils regardèrent tous avec crainte leur professeur qui commençait à se dissoudre sous leurs yeux. Aussitôt que le dernier bout de leur professeur eut disparu, la salle éclata en conversations bruyantes. Personne ne regardait Gabriel qui était maintenant assis avec un sourire triomphant. Ils n'étaient pas sûrs de ce qu'ils devaient penser. Hermione et Ron étaient tout aussi indécis.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » demanda Ron.

« Je ne sais pas si c'était vraiment une bonne idée ! » cria Hermione.

« Je ne lui ai rien fait faire qu'il ne voulait pas, » protesta Gabriel. « Allez les gars. Vous savez très bien que ça va être beaucoup mieux ! Ce cours était une blague. »

« Harry Potter ! Qu'avez-vous encore fait ? » McGonagall entra en coup de vent dans la classe. « Encore un bulletin de retenu à votre nom ! Et vous feriez mieux d'avoir une explication décente ! Je me suis tue après avoir discuté avec le Professeur Rogue au sujet du nombre excessif de retenues qu'il vous donnait, mais là, ça devient ridicule ! »

Sa tirade s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'elle regarda le bureau vide où le Professeur Binns était habituellement assis. Sa bouche se transforma en un trait quasi invisible et elle aboya l'ordre de lui dire ce qui s'était passé. Tout le monde commença à parler en même temps, mais elle dut comprendre puisqu'elle attrapa Gabriel par le bras et le tira hors de la pièce.

« Tout le monde reste assis. Le Directeur va arriver sous peu. »

« Où allons-nous ? » demanda innocemment Gabriel en libérant prudemment son bras de l'emprise de la femme.

McGonagall le fusilla du regard sans répondre. Il la suivit en silence et ne fut pas surpris de finir dans son bureau. Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil derrière son bureau et continua de le fixer. Il lui fit un sourire triste qui ne l'amadoua pas du tout.

« Ho allez ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal, » dit-il en la regardant avec colère à son tour.

« Le Professeur Binns est resté dans cette école pendant trois cents ans, » dit-elle d'un ton sec. « Si cela ne suffit pas, vous venez juste de gagner votre vingt-quatrième retenue. Je suis vraiment déçue, M. Potter. »

Gabriel roula des yeux et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine pour affronter la femme.

« Je n'ai rien fait de mal. Si cela fait trois cents ans qu'il était là, alors vous savez très bien qu'il était temps qu'il parte. En ce qui concerne mes retenues, je les fais, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous vous plaignez. »

« M. Potter ! « s'exclama-t-elle indignée. « Manifestement, vous n'apprenez rien de ces retenues ! Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi le Professeur Rogue dit que vous les méritez. Vous aurez deux retenues avec lui cette semaine et j'espère qu'elles vous apprendront le respect. »

« Deux ? » Gabriel se leva. « Binns ne m'en a donné qu'une ! »

« Et je vous en donne une autre ! Asseyez-vous ! » hurla McGonagall.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Gabriel en hochant la tête de dégoût. « C'est à mon tour d'être déçu. Peut-être que Silas avait raison tout du long à votre sujet. Je pensais que vous étiez juste. »

« M. Potter ! Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à partir. Revenez immédiatement ! » hurla-t-elle au moment où l'adolescent atteignait la porte.

Gabriel l'ignora et quitta le bureau. La classe était partie et il se hâta vers le cours de charmes. Hermione et Ron l'attendaient.

« As-tu eu des problèmes ? » demanda-t-il avec sympathie.

« Ouais. Deux retenues, peux-tu le croire ? Que s'est-il passé après mon départ ? »

« Dumbledore est arrivé et il nous a dit qu'il reprenait le cours de Binns jusqu'à la fin de l'année, » répondit Hermione. Il est assez bon. « Nous avons commencé à étudier l'époque de Merlin. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que croient les personnes du monde non magique. »

« Alors j'avais raison ? » demanda Gabriel de manière suffisante au moment où ils s'asseyaient.

Hermione se renfrogna et se retourna pour écouter la leçon. Ron ricana. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une demie heure pour que le Directeur entre dans la classe, souriant et les yeux pétillants. Flitwick, par respect, arrêta sa leçon. Gabriel savait pourquoi Dumbledore était là et il se leva, rassemblant ses affaires sans qu'on lui ait demandé. Dumbledore eut un petit rire.

« J'ai besoin de vous emprunter Harry un petit moment, » dit-il.

« Bien sûr, » dit Flitwick d'un ton aigu en faisant un geste vers Harry, sans se rendre compte que Gabriel était déjà à mi-chemin de la porte.

 _Gabriel ! Espèce d'idiot !_ siffla Silas. _Le Directeur ne doit rien apprendre sur nous !_

 _Il n'apprendra rien,_ répondit Gabriel avec un petit sourire suffisant.

 _Peux-tu, s'il te plaît, sortir de ton illusion de toute puissance pendant une minute ?_ dit Silas d'une voix glacée. _Cet homme est capable de voir au travers d'une cape d'invisibilité. Il est puissant et c'est un maître en manipulation. Il est suffisamment rusé pour t'acculer à admettre tout un tas de choses que nous ne voulons pas qu'il sache._

 _Dumbledore n'est pas ici pour nous_ _faire du mal_ , grogna Gabriel. _Je n'ai jamais été partisan de le détester. Il fait ce qu'il a à faire et nous protège autant qu'il le peut. C'est seulement un homme. Puissant, mais toujours humain. Je peux m'en occuper. Maintenant, tais-toi ! Tu me distrais !_

« Harry ? » demandait doucement Dumbledore.

Cela sonnait comme s'il avait essayé d'attirer son attention plus d'une fois. Gabriel cligna des yeux et regarda rapidement autour de lui. Il était debout face au bureau du Directeur. Il lui fit un sourire penaud et le Directeur lui sourit en retour, ses yeux pétillant une fois de plus.

« Assieds-toi, mon garçon. Bonbon au citron ? »

Gabriel s'assit et refusa la sucrerie lorsque Silas lui demanda de ne rien manger ou boire pendant qu'il était avec le Directeur. Gabriel ne voyait aucun problème, mais il ne voulut pas contrarier le Serpentard si cela pouvait le garder silencieux. Le Directeur sourit à nouveau et glissa un bonbon au citron dans sa bouche.

« Ta Directrice de Maison est venue me voir. Elle est très en colère après toi, » dit-il pour ouvrir la discussion.

« Nous ne voyons pas de la même façon ce qui s'est passé avec le Professeur Binns, » répondit Gabriel.

« Hmmm… oui. » Dumbledore se pencha vers Gabriel. « Que s'est-il passé en cours, Harry ? »

« J'en suis juste venu à penser, » répondit prudemment Gabriel en essayant de se comporter comme son hôte. » Cela doit être difficile d'enseigner la même chose encore et encore pendant si longtemps. Je veux dire… Il continuait même après sa mort. Cela voulait dire qu'il aimait beaucoup l'histoire et pensait que c'était une matière importante. Mais je ne connais rien à ce sujet parce que je ne pouvais pas rester éveillé en cours. J'ai pensé que c'était triste et que je ne pouvais pas rester assis sans rien faire, Directeur. Je ne pensais pas faire du mal en parlant. Je voulais aider tout le monde. »

« C'est très noble de ta part, Harry, » approuva Dumbledore. « Bien qu'il me manque désormais un professeur, je suis très fier de toi. Cela fait des années que j'essaye d'aider le Professeur Binns à passer dans l'autre monde. Tu as bien fait. »

« Cela veut-il dire que je n'ai pas de retenue ? » demanda Gabriel en souriant, heureux de ce retour de la justice.

« J'ai annulé la retenue que tu avais reçue pour avoir parlé en classe, mais tu dois toujours faire celle que t'a assignée le Professeur McGonagall. Elle ne veut que ton bien, Harry, et tu devrais lui montrer plus de respect. »

 _Dis oui, Gabriel,_ demanda Silas, mais Gabriel fronça les sourcils. Il ne voulait pas lâcher un pouce, surtout alors qu'il avait raison. _Gabriel, s'il te plaît. Je te demande juste de laisser passer pour cette fois. Sacrifie ta fierté pour protéger Harry et nous._

« Oui, monsieur le Directeur, » répondit Gabriel en prenant une expression neutre.

Mais Dumbledore pouvait toujours voir la colère dans ces yeux verts expressifs.

« Je vais dire un mot au Professeur Rogue à ton sujet. Je suis certain qu'il ne se montrera pas trop dur avec toi. »

« Merci, » Gabriel inclina légèrement la tête et se leva pour partir.

BMFS

 _Tu as tué Binns ?_ écrivit lentement Harry après avoir lu le résumé de Gabriel sur les évènements de la journée.

 _Je ne l'ai pas tué !_ protesta Gabriel. _Il était déjà mort. J'ai juste souligné le fait qu'il était peut-être temps qu'il se retire et il a été d'accord avec moi._

 _Gabriel !_ écrivit Harry fermement. _Peux-tu faire profil bas ? Je te promets de ne pas t_ _e forcer à prendre ma place_ _très longtemps, mais_ _pour l'instant,_ _j'ai besoin que toi et Silas me fassiez cette faveur juste un peu plus longtemps. S'il vous plaît ? Je ne peux pas m_ _'empêtrer_ _dans plus de problèmes !_

 _Désolé_ , écrivit Gabriel avec culpabilité. _Je n'avais pas l'intention de te créer des problèmes, Harry, mais cette situation était intolérable !_

 _Je sais_. Harry soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux. _Simplement… Sois plus tolérant pour un petit moment. D'accord ?_

 _Je ferai de mon mieux_ , répondit Gabriel.

 _Merci_. Harry sourit et s'allongea, fatigué, sur son lit.

BMFS

Cela dura pendant une semaine, pendant laquelle, Silas et Gabriel émergèrent chacun leur tour. Ils refoulaient leurs opinions après le désastre qui les avait conduits dans le bureau du Directeur, mais tout le monde commençait à devenir suspicieux. Hermione était la pire. Elle expliquait à tout le monde ce qu'était la bipolarité et tentait de les convaincre que c'était ce dont souffrait Harry.

Ron et les autres s'inquiétaient. Toute la maison se mit à le materner et Silas et Gabriel refusèrent d'émerger dans ces conditions. Ils ne pouvaient pas le supporter plus longtemps sans exprimer leurs opinions sur le sujet de manière très douloureuse pour les autres. Harry reprit le contrôle pour éviter cela et du faire face à tout le monde une fois de plus.

Il se sentait plus fort qu'au début de la semaine, mais il n'était pas totalement guéri, aussi s'arrangea-t-il pour s'éclipser toutes les nuits afin d'aller jouer du piano dans la classe de Rogue et il se débarrassa de Ron et Hermione afin d'aller déjeuner chaque jour avec Remus. Le loup-garou était si content d'être pardonné qu'il lui avait fait un gros câlin pour le saluer. Doucement, Harry retrouvait son équilibre mental.

Après une semaine où il s'était montré 'normal', les Gryffondors le lâchèrent. Au plus grand soulagement d'Harry et de ses Autres. Ron et Hermione étaient toujours inquiets, aussi décidèrent-ils de rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances de Noël afin de garder un œil sur lui. Harry était content qu'ils soient là, mais ennuyé par cette constante surveillance. Il pouvait seulement espérer que leur vigilance s'estompe avant que quelque chose d'autre ne se produise.

 **Fin du chapitre**

 **FAQ**

 **1) Pourquoi personne ne s'est-il aperçu de l'absence d'Harry chez les Dursley pendant l'été ?** Personne ne vérifie vraiment. Habituellement, il va par lui même à la gare, à moins que les Weasley ne viennent le chercher. Ce qu'ils ne firent pas pendant l'été entre la seconde et la troisième année. Et comme il reçoit toujours ses lettres et les hiboux, personne ne s'est aperçu de rien. Au moins dans mon histoire. Sourire.

 **2) J'ai reçu quelques plaintes sur le fait qu'Harry appelle trop rapidement le Professeur Lupin, Remus**. Dans les livres, Harry ne passe pas beaucoup de temps avec le professeur. Il en vient à lui faire confiance et à l'apprécier en quelques conversations. Dans mon histoire, Harry passe beaucoup plus de temps avec Remus. Il déjeune avec lui au moins deux fois par semaine depuis le commencement de l'école et ils parlent beaucoup plus. Voilà la raison pour laquelle ils deviennent rapidement proches.

 **3) Pourquoi ai-je choisi de fusionner Cho en premier ? Il aurait été sûrement plus facile pour lui de supporter le traumatisme s'il avait d'abord fusionné avec Silas et Gabriel qui l'auraient rendu plus fort.** Gabriel et Silas ont de fortes personnalités, mais ils ont aussi leurs faiblesses. Sans eux, Harry est comme un Poufsouffle. Il est constant, attentif, enfantin et sé serait incapable d'agir face à quelque chose du passé. Comment se battre avec un événement qui s'est déjà produit ? Cette situation causerait simplement un sentiment d'impuissance, rendant plus difficile de la dépasser. Et même en ayant fusionné d'abord avec elle, Harry n'a toujours pas dépassé le traumatisme. Vous verrez ça plus clairement plus tard.

Silas aurait voulu se venger. C'est bien, mais la vengeance n'aurait pas aidé Harry à comprendre ses propres sentiments. Se laisser aller à la vengeance est seulement une façon de continuer à éviter le problème, ainsi Harry va d'abord accepter ce qui s'est passé et se soigner avant de chercher vengeance. Enfin, c'est ma théorie.


	11. Confiance brisée, Confiance retrouvée

****Les Morceaux de son âme****

 **Broken Mind, Fractured Soul**

Par: **SensiblyTainted**

* * *

 **Confiance brisée, Confiance retrouvée**

Traduction : Orin

Le samedi, tout le monde était emmitouflé pour se rendre à pré-au-lard. Harry les regarda partir tristement avant de s'en retourner seul vers le château. Il était presque arrivé au bureau de Remus quand Fred et George l'accostèrent.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Chuchota-t-il

« Nous sommes venus te donner un petit truc pour te remonter le moral avant de partir, » sourit Fred.

Après Ron et Hermione, les jumeaux étaient ceux qui se souciaient le plus de lui. Il leur sourit et leur assura que tout allait bien, mais ils n'en eurent rien à faire et l'entraînèrent dans une classe abandonnée. George ferma la porte et lança quelque sort pour assurer que leur conversation soit privée avant de se tourner vers Harry.

« Un cadeau de Noël avant l'heure, » dit-il avant de sortir un grand morceau de parchemin très usité de sa robe et de le placer près du bureau.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Harry, regardant le papier vierge avec curiosité.

« Ça, Harry, c'est la clef de notre succès, » sourit fièrement George.

Harry fut de plus en plus impressionné à mesure que les jumeaux lui expliquaient comment le parchemin fonctionnait. Quand il vit la carte, il était aussi fasciné que Fred et George. C'était incroyable ! Il savait que Poudlard était grand, mais ce que l'on voyait depuis la surface n'était que la moitié du château. Les cachots étaient incroyablement complexes et il y avait plusieurs passages secrets qui traversaient l'école. Dont ceux qui menaient à Pré-au-lard.

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il voulait voir Pré-au-lard comme tous ceux de sa classe. Il voulait faire des trucs normaux. Mais il ne voulait pas se mettre, ni mettre ses amis en danger. Il contempla la carte plusieurs minutes avant de se décider. Il prendrait sa cape d'invisibilité au cas où, et il serait très prudent, mais il irait. Il n'aurait pas cette chance après.

BMFS

Le tunnel menant à Pré-au-lard était sale, sombre, et très froid. Il serra le manteau que Rogue lui avait donné et sourit. Il était vraiment chaud. Il se dépêcha du mieux qu'il put, et après une demi-heure, il se retrouva à ramper hors de la cave de Honeydukes. Le magasin était tellement bondé que personne ne remarqua sa curieuse apparition. Il sourit joyeusement lorsqu'il aperçut Ron et Hermione en train de se disputer à l'avant du magasin. Il les rejoignit.

« Et pourquoi pas ceux-ci ? Tu penses qu'il les aimera ? » Demanda Ron en secouant un pot de Cluster de Cafard sous le nez d'Hermione.

« Non merci, » répondit Harry et il rit lorsque ses amis sursautèrent avant de lui faire face. Ils avaient tous deux la bouche ouverte sous le choc.

« Harry, » chuchota bruyamment Hermione. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment... ? »

« Je m'ennuyais, alors j'ai fait un peu d'exploration, » répondit-il en rougissant. Il ne voulait pas leur dire pour la carte. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Peut-être que Silas avait quelque chose à voir avec ça. Harry savait que Silas n'aimait pas ses amis.

« Je ne pensais pas que le passage mènerait ici. »

« Waw ! Je suis impressionné ! » Sourit Ron avant de lui donner une tape dans le dos.  
« Ron ! » Dit Hermione en jetant à Ron un regard noir. « Harry ne devrait pas traîner par ici et explorer Dieu sait quoi, si tu t'en souviens ! »

« Hermione, c'est Noël. Harry a besoin d'une pause. Black ne peut pas venir ici. Il y a des tonnes de Sorciers et de Détraqueurs qui patrouillent. Il est plus en sécurité avec nous que tout seul, et tu le sais. »  
Finalement, Hermione se calma et ils explorèrent tous trois Pré-au-lard. La neige tombait en si gros flocon que Harry n'avait même pas besoin de sa cape. Il était très heureux d'être venu. Pré-au-lard était incroyable. Il était si enthousiaste qu'il ne remarqua même pas la tempête de neige. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment rester dessous, et les trois amis se rendirent aux trois balais pour se reposer et boire quelque chose de chaud.

Tous trois avaient le visage rougi par le froid, mais ils souriaient de bonheur comme des perdus. Toute la journée fut passée à parler bruyamment et rire. Ils ne s'étaient jamais amusés autant ensemble. Mais les problèmes semblaient toujours les traquer, bien qu'ils ne les cherchent absolument pas.

La porte de la taverne s'ouvrit brusquement et les professeurs de Poudlard apportant une bouffée d'air froid et de neige avec eux. Madame Rosmerta donna rapidement des ordres. Le ministre Fudge les vit et s'assit avec eux il invita également madame Rosmerta, puisque la taverne était plutôt vide.

Ron et Hermione étaient cachés dans l'ombre, leur table dans un coin. Harry était hors de vue, se cachant sous la table au cas où quelqu'un regarderait vers eux. Il ne pouvait pas en croire sa malchance et dut pratiquer les exercices de respiration pour essayer de contrôler sa panique. Il ne voulait absolument pas être attrapé hors de Poudlard. McGonagall ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné l'attitude de Gabriel. Mais il oublia tout cela lorsque la conversation parvint à ses oreilles.

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient assis assez prêts pour arriver à comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. D'abord, ils se plaignirent des détraqueurs et combien ils étaient ingérables. Cela les mena naturellement à parler d'Azkaban, puis, bien sûr, du seul à s'en être échappé. Rosmerta parla avec émotion de Sirius et de combien il était mignon à Poudlard. Harry eut un froid lorsqu'il entendit que ce Sirius avait été le meilleur ami de son père, et qu'ils avaient étaient leader de leur gang qui incluait Lupin et Pettigrew.

Mais le pire vint lorsque les autres expliquèrent à la femme combien l'homme était malsain. Sirius Black avait trahi ses parents. Black était la cause de leur meurtre. Black était la raison pour laquelle il avait été forcé de vivre avec les Dursley. Et non seulement Black était le meilleur ami de son père, mais il était également son parrain.

Harry était choqué, mais savait que cela était vrai. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi Rogue avait suspecté Remus d'être celui qui avait aidé Black à entrer dans le château. Ils avaient été meilleurs amis à l'école. Remus savait qui était Black, ce qu'il avait fait le soir d'Halloween douze ans plus tôt. Snape le savait tout aussi bien. Tout le monde le savait. Sauf Harry.

« Harry, » demanda Hermione en tremblant, de la pitié et de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

Gabriel lui lança un regard méchant avant de se couvrir de leur cape. Hermione cria, mais il évita facilement ses mains. Ron essaya aussi de l'attraper, mais il était aussi maladroit que Hermione. Gabriel s'enfuit et alla rapidement au passage secret sous Honeydukes. Il fit le chemin retour à Poudlard en une course régulière. En un peu plus de dix minutes, il remettait leur cape dans son sac et entrait dans la classe de défense et le bureau de Remus.

« Harry, je me demandais quand tu te montrerais, » sourit Remus joyeusement en se levant pour saluer le garçon. Il fut choqué lorsque le garçon sortit sa baguette et la planta devant son nez. Son extrémité brillait et il y avait une détermination dans les yeux de Harry qui le clouait sur place.

« Pour quoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit ? » Demanda Gabriel à voix basse. Remus ne l'aurait pas entendu si la classe n'avait été si silencieuse.

« Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit sur mon Père ? Sur Black ? Sur vous ? Dites-le. »

Remus pâlit et s'appuya fortement sur son bureau. Il se tenait silencieusement, une main pour couvrir son visage, l'image parfaite de la défaite. Mais Gabriel n'avait pas bougé et s'avança lentement, sa baguette fermement empoignée. Remus sentit les larmes grossir dans ses yeux. Il avait voulu le dire à Harry lui-même, il l'avait vraiment voulu, mais il ne voulait pas perdre ce qu'il avait avec Harry et l'avait caché un peu trop longuement. Maintenant, il était trop tard, et il allait perdre Harry.

« Je suis tellement désolé », dit-il et il ne faisait aucun doute pour Gabriel qu'il l'était. Mais cela ne suffisait pas. Il plissa les yeux et sa baguette brilla davantage. Remus comprit et expliqua.

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de te cacher des choses, Harry. Je comptais tout t'expliquer, mais je ne cessais de le remettre à plus tard. J'avais peur que tu penses que la seule raison pour laquelle tu avais mon attention était d'être le fils de James et de Lily. Et je ne voulais pas que tu m'apprécies parce que j'avais été l'ami de tes parents. Je voulais que ce soit simplement nous, pour un moment. J'ai eu tort d'attendre si longtemps avant de t'en parler. J'ai trahi ta confiance. »

« Bien sûr que vous avez trahi ma confiance ! » Hurla Gabriel, furieux. « Vous êtes comme tous les autres ! Personne ne pense à nous, je veux dire... les élèves... »

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait à ce point dérapé et se dépêcha pour distraire Remus de son phrasé plutôt curieux.

« Ils pensent que, juste parce que je suis jeune, je ne peux pas supporter ce qui arrive, mais vous vous trompez tous. Je suis un enfant, mais je suis également fort et me laisser dans l'ombre ne fait que me blesser davantage.

Tout le monde pense faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi, mais en réalité, vous faites ce qui est bon pour vous ! Il n'y a personne à qui faire confiance, et quel genre de vie est-ce ? Est-ce qu'elle est plus enviable que celle dont on me protège ? Je ne pense pas. Je pense même que c'est pire. »

« Tu as raison, » dit Remus d'un ton défaitiste. « Tu as parfaitement raison. J'ai eu tort et j'ai été égoïste. J'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt. Je suis vraiment désolé, Harry. Je ne sais pas à que je pensais à te le cacher. Je t'en prie. Laisse-moi t'en parler à présent. J'ai voulu te parler de ton père depuis longtemps déjà. »

« Ne m'avez-vous pas entendu ? Je ne peux pas vous faire confiance, » dit Gabriel en le regardant droit dans les yeux et en abaissant sa baguette.  
Sans un autre mot, il se retourna et sortit de la salle en claquant la porte. Il se dirigea vers les cachots. À mi-chemin, ses pas devinrent plus calmes et les bras de Harry cessèrent de se balancer et revinrent dans ses poches. Silas entra dans la classe de Potion. Elle était vide, comme l'était le bureau du professeur. Il se retourna et se dirigea nonchalamment vers les appartements privés du professeur. Quand il frappa, le professeur ouvrit la porte avec un regard irrité qui se changea bientôt en quelque chose de neutre et de curieux. Il entra tandis que la porte se refermait derrière lui.

« Je ne suis pas ici pour m'amuser que se soit, » interrompit Silas alors que Severus ouvrait sa bouche pour parler.

« Pourquoi ne nous avez vous pas dit ce qu'était Black lorsque vous nous avez prévenus qu'il était une menace ? »

Le visage de Severus se vida alors qu'il faisait face à Silas, qui se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui. Le corps du garçon était détendu, semblant relaxé et indifférent, mais il y avait une tension dans ses cuisses et ses épaules qui disait la vérité sur la situation. Il regarda Silas à la recherche de quelques faiblesses ou indécisions à exploiter. Il n'y en avait aucune.

« J'étais un ennemi d'enfance de votre père et de Black. Quand nous avons quitté Poudlard, j'ai appris à tolérer et occasionnellement travailler avec ton père, bien que j'admets que je le détestais toujours. Je n'ai jamais appris à en faire de même avec ton parrain. Tous ces problèmes irrésolus sont ce qui m'a rendu cruel envers toi pendant tes premières années à Poudlard. Si j'avais à t'aider de la façon dont je souhaitais, j'ai décidé de ne pas penser ou parler de James Potter ou de Sirius Black. J'ai pensé qu'il serait mieux de te dissocier de tout sentiment à leur égard. »

« Ce qui fut très difficile, quand on sait combien il vous est difficile d'abandonner toutes vos rancunes, » ricana Silas d'un ton détaché.  
« Tu ne me connais pas, » dit si froidement Severus que même Silas se raidit. « Ne crois pas être capable de me juger. »

« Bien sûr que non, Professeur Rogue, » s'inclina Silas avec moquerie. « Qu'il était stupide de ma part de m'attendre à de la confiance de la part d'un homme dans lequel nous avions placé tant de notre foi. Et ce fut moi qui encourageai cette confiance ! À cause de cela, Harry a cru qu'il pouvait vous parler de tout. Nous savions que vous n'alliez pas faire de même, mais de nous cacher quelque chose d'aussi important... Vous avez rejeté ma confiance à ma figure. Vous avez prouvé non seulement qu'on ne pouvait placer la moindre confiance en vous, mais également que mon jugement ne pouvait être prit au sérieux. »

Severus sentit son masque se fissurer. Il n'avait pas pensé que c'était à lui de discuter de ses choses avec Harry. Il haïssait Potter comme Black. Sûrement que quelqu'un de mieux que lui aurait pu parler au garçon de ses parents. Sûrement que Lupin aurait pu. Mais le stupide loup-garou n'en avait rien fait. Personne ne disait à Harry ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

Tous les enfants avaient besoin de savoir des choses sur leurs parents. Mais Harry avait spécialement besoin de comprendre la complexité de la situation à présent que Black était à ses trousses. En tant que confident de Harry, cela avait été de sa responsabilité. Mais parce que c'était une tache déplaisante, menant dans des sphères émotionnelles avec lesquelles il était à la fois maladroit et incompétent, il s'était dérobé à ce devoir. À présent, il avait perdu quelque chose de précieux et était peu préparé à s'en trouver touché.

Silas regarda les expressions peinées passer sur le visage soudainement très lisible du professeur. Il ressentait la même chose, mais il y avait des lignes à ne pas franchir.

« Vous avez fait beaucoup pour nous, Professeurs. Nous en sommes reconnaissants, mais nous ne reviendrons pas pour des retenues ni ne continuerons la thérapie avec vous. Je suis sûr que vous êtes capable de comprendre pourquoi. Veuillez m'excuser. »

Et Severus comprenait très bien. Si leurs positions avaient été échangées, Severus n'aurait pas aussi bien géré la situation que le garçon devant lui. Il ne pouvait rien dire. Il n'avait rien pour se justifier. Il sentit ses points se serrer tandis qu'il regarder l'enfant qu'il en était venu à aimer lui tourner le dos et sortir par sa porte.

BMFS

Harry se tenait sur son lit, les rideaux hermétiquement fermé et ensorcelé contre les invasions. Ni Ron ni Hermione ne pourraient les ouvrir. Chuchotant un Lumos, il lut le résumé des confrontations de ses Autres avec Rogue et Lupin. Silas et Gabriel avait également fourni leur opinion sur les raisons et réactions des professeurs.

Harry ne savait quoi penser. Il pouvait comprendre la position dans laquelle les deux hommes avaient été. Il était heureux que Lupin l'apprécie pour ce qu'il soit et pas pour son père, mais il aurait pu le prouver sans garder le secret. Et il était touché que Rogue ne veuillent pas parler méchamment de son père en face de lui, mais il aurait sans aucun doute pu dire trois phrases pour le laisser voir la vérité sur Black. Harry écrivit ces pensées sur son journal et éteignit sa baguette. Dans le noir et le silence, il se roula en boule, se sentant très seul, et pleura jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte.

BMFS

Ron et Hermione étaient misérablement inquiets. Harry s'était enfermé dans son lit et ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Ils étaient prêts à aller chercher un professeur lorsque Harry descendit dans la sale commune avant le déjeuner.. Il avait vraiment mauvaise mine et était fatigué, mais il ne voulait accepter leur réconfort et Ron proposa alors qu'ils aillent voir Hagrid.  
« Ça nous fera tous du bien, » déclara-t-il.

Hermione n'était pas sûre que quitter le château soit une bonne idée, mais voir la tête d'Harry la fit rester silencieuse. Si cela pouvait aider un peu Harry, cela valait le coup. Et ils seraient avec lui. Il leur fallut moins de vingt minutes pour qu'ils se préparent et se rendent chez Hagrid. Ils frappèrent à la porte de la cabane, mais le semi-géant ne répondit pas.  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit, » demanda Ron en mettant son oreille à la porte. Les autres l'imitèrent et entendirent un faible gémissement.

« Est-ce que c'est Fang ? »

« Peut-être devrions-nous appeler un professeur, » demanda Hermione avec inquiétude.

« Hagrid ! » Appela fortement Harry. « Est-ce que vous êtes là ? »

Finalement, après de lourds pas, la porte s'ouvrit et Hagrid tomba sur les trois adolescents, pleurant comme un bébé. Ils réussirent à peine à le remmener dans la cabane puis sur une chaise. Les trois restèrent quelques minutes assis et sans souffle pendant quelques minutes après ça.

Quand ils se sentirent mieux, ils tournèrent leur attention à leur ami en détresse. Lentement, ils comprirent ce qui s'était passé. Buck allait être poursuivi. Si Hagrid ne montait pas une solide défense, ils allaient exécuter l'animal. Tout ça à cause de Malfoy le premier jour. Les trois lui promirent de l'aider.

Tandis qu'Hermion et Ron s'occupaient de Hagrid, Harry partit rencontrer l'Hypogriffe qui dormait dans un coin de la cabane. Il savait que c'était celui que Gabriel avait monté et voulait le rencontrer lui-même. La créature n'était pas impuissante, mais elle était aussi affectueuse. Comparé à d'autres animaux de Hagrid, Buck était mignon et câlin. Il serait horrible de le voir mourir.

BMFS

Le jour suivant ils se trouvaient dans la librairie pour trouver quelque chose pour aider Hagrid à sauver Buckbeak. Au moins, ce travail méticuleux empêchait Harry de penser à Lupin ou Rogue. Il se plongea dans cette tâche et ses amis n'essayèrent pas une fois de le questionner ou de le faire parler sur ce qu'ils avaient entendu aux trois balais.

Ses cauchemars devinrent de pire en pire et il commença à regarder les classes vides devant lesquelles il passait en s'attendant à y voir Lockhart. Il prit les demi-fioles de Sommeil sans rêves, mais les sensations et les images filtraient toujours. Ron et Hermione étaient de plus en plus inquiets et lui de plus en plus nerveux et fatigué.

BMFS

Six jours plus tard, Harry était réveillé par Ron qui lui lançait des oreillers. C'était le jour de Noël et les deux garçons s'installèrent au bout de leur lit pour ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Parce qu'il n'avait pu aller à Pré-au-lard, Harry n'avait pu que faire des cartes à ses amis. Il se sentait mal pour ça, mais Hermione et Ron lui assurèrent que tout allait bien. Il savait que Hagrid, le professeur McGonagall et le directeur en seraient extatiques. Il en avait également fait pour les professeurs Rogue et Lupin, mais ne les avez pas envoyé, car il ne savait pas trop quoi penser.

Secouant sa tête pour éclaircir ses pensées, il prit un cadeau et l'ouvrit. C'était de Madame Weasley. La boîte contenait un chandail rouge avec le lion de Gryffondor tricoté à l'avant, une douzaine de petits pâtés maison, des biscuits de Noël, et une boîte de noix décortiquées. Lui et Ron rirent d'avoir les mêmes cadeaux et enfilèrent leurs chandails. Déplaçant la boîte à côté de lui, Harry trouva un second paquet long et mince. Il se saisit de la petite carte. Il lut :

 _Joyeux Noël_

 _De la part des professeurs Rogue & Lupin_

Dès qu'il eut fini de lire les mots, ils s'effacèrent. Il sentit quelque chose gonfler dans sa poitrine alors qu'il avançait des doigts tremblants vers le cadeau. Ron vit ce que c'était et étouffa une exclamation, se jetant quasiment au côté du garçon. Les deux garçons fixèrent bêtement le cadeau pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se regarder l'un l'autre. Ils sourirent tous deux au même moment.

« Je n'y crois pas, » dit Harry d'une voix rauque en se retournant vers l'éclair de feu. Et il ne le pouvait pas. Même s'ils étaient en froids, ses professeurs lui avaient tout de même offert quelque chose, et pas n'importe quel « quelque chose », mais un balai très cher. Harry se rappelait du respect que Remus avait montré lorsque Harry avait saisi les morceaux de son Nimbus 2000 en sentant des larmes au coin de ses yeux.

« Qui te l'a envoyé ? » Dit Ron sans voix, les yeux brillant d'incrédulité. « Y avait-il une carte ? »

« Non, » répondit Harry, sachant que Ron ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi le professeur Rogue lui offrirait un cadeau si cher. Du moins, pas sans expliquer sa condition et la vérité sur cet été, ce qu'il n'était pas prêt à faire.

« C'est beau, » chuchota Ron.

Harry hocha la tête parfaitement d'accord. Le manche de l'éclair de feu rayonnait et il le toucha de sa main. Il pouvait sentir les vibrations du balai sous ses mains tandis qu'il le sortait de sa boîte. Quand il le lâcha, il s'éleva de lui même à la parfaite hauteur pour être monté. Les brindilles du balai étaient parfaitement lisses et droites. C'était tout à fait splendide.  
« Oh, _Harry_ , qui t'a donné _ça_? » Demanda Hermione, arrivant dans la pièce, Pattenrond sous le bras.

Ron fixait toujours le balai avec émerveillement alors Harry répondit :

« Aucune idée. »

« C'est le meilleur balai jamais conçu, » lui dit Ron. « Il coûte probablement plus cher que tous les balais de Serpentard réunis. Je ne peux pas attendre de voir la tête de Malfoy lorsqu'il te verra dessus, Harry ! Eh, je pourrais l'essayer après ? S'il te plaît ? »  
« Je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit doive l'utilise pour l'instant, » dit prestement Hermione.  
Les deux garçons la regardèrent comme s'il elle était folle, mais avant qu'ils ne puissent le lui dire, Pattenrond sauta depuis le lit de Seamus sur la poitrine de Ron. Le rouquin se recula vivement, hurlant de tout la force de ses poumons. Les trois adolescents se précipitèrent pour arrêter le chat avant qu'il ne puisse déchiqueter le pauvre Croûtard. Au bout du compte, Hermione s'en alla pour le mettre dans sa chambre.

Ron grommela pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à la grande Salle. Hermione l'ignora son nez en l'air de l'autre côté d'Harry. Harry, entre eux, poussait de nombreux soupirs. Il aurait vraiment voulu que ses amis s'accordent. Il était fatigué de leurs constants combats, mais au moins, ils n'avaient pas essayé de le prendre comme arbitre.

La fête de Noël était énorme. Il n'y avait que cinq élèves en comptant les trois Gryffondors ainsi Dumbledore ne fit dresser qu'une seule table, et ils mangèrent ensemble. Même Trelawney descendit. Harry essaya d'éviter les regards de Rogue et de Lupin, et il sentit ses joues brûler lorsqu'il croisait malencontreusement leur regard. Il finit par lui offrir un timide sourire et cela ne fit que garder leurs regards plus longtemps sur lui. Il tritura ses doigts sous la table et regarda ailleurs.

Après avoir mangé, Ron et Harry coururent jusqu'à leur chambre, planant de faire un tour avec l'éclair de feu. Ils allaient tout juste sortir du portrait lorsque le professeur McGonagall y entra avec une Hermione au visage rougi sur ses pas. Leur professeur les regarda sérieusement, et prit le balai pour y effectuer des tests. Harry ne pouvait y croire. Harry fixa sa professeur, seulement à moitié conscient des hurlements de Ron envers Hermione qui hurlait en retour que c'était seulement pour le bien de Harry.

Harry s'en alla en courant, sentant des larmes lui piquant les yeux. Ses amis crièrent en essayant de le rattraper, mais il les ignora. Ils n'avaient aucune chance de le rattraper. Il était devenu très familier avec le château, surtout après avoir étudié la carte fournie par les jumeaux. Il était à la porte du professeur Lupin en quelques instants.

« Harry ? » Demanda Remus avec inquiétude lorsque le garçon courut sur lui et serra ses bras autour de sa taille.  
« Elle l'a pris, » sanglota Harry alors que les bras de Remus l'enveloppaient. « Elle va le mettre en mille morceaux ! Ils pensent qu'il est ensorcelé puisque je ne pouvais pas leur dire qui me l'avait donné. »

« Calme-toi, » dit l'homme d'une voix apaisante alors qu'il dirigeait le jeune garçon vers un siège. « Je vais faire en sorte qu'elle ne l'abîme pas, d'accord ? Le professeur Rogue m'aidera à te le restituer. »  
Harry hocha la tête et s'essuya le visage de ses manches.

« Merci. Je n'ai jamais eu » de cadeau si beau avant et je l'adore. »

« J'en suis heureux, » sourit Remus en s'agenouillant.

« Je vous ai fait une carte, » admit Harry en devenant tout rouge. « C'est dans ma chambre. Je pourrais aller la chercher. »

« Merci Harry, » dit Remus en l'étreignant. « Je vais l'adorer, mais pourquoi ne me l'envoies-tu pas plus tard. Pour le moment, j'aimerai simplement te parler. Tu m'as manqué pendant toute la semaine. »

« Vous m'avez manqué aussi, » admit Harry. » J'étais juste trop confus et furieux et blessé. Mais... je comprends pourquoi vous continuiez à attendre pour me le dire. Je suis vraiment content que vous m'aimiez pour moi et non pour mon père. »

« Et c'est on ne peut plus vrai, Harry. Je t'aime. Tu es un enfant formidable, » lui assura Remus. « Et je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé. »  
Harry hocha la tête et ils s'assirent en silence pendant quelques instants avant que Harry ne demande timidement.

« Pensez-vous pouvoir m'en parler ? De mes parents, je veux dire ? »

« Bien sûr, » sourit Remus, « pourquoi ne pas aller faire un tour ? »  
« D'accord. Je vais chercher mon manteau et votre carte. Rejoignez-moi à la porte d'entrée. »

« J'y serai, » promit Remus avec un grand sourire.

BMFS

Ils se promenèrent autour du lac gelé. Le sol était couvert d'une épaisse neige poudreuse. Le saule cogneur était nu et gris. La cabane de Hagrid était petite au loin, de la fumée s'échappant par la cheminée. Harry était silencieux. Il attendait. Il pouvait voir la tension dans les épaules de son professeur, la douleur sur son visage. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui lui serait facile.

« Je pense que je vais commencer par te parler de moi, » dit finalement Remus d'une voix décontractée en regardant toutefois droit devant et non vers Harry. « Tu sais que j'ai une... maladie. Tu as vu le professeur Rogue me donner une potion pour m'aider. J'ai eu cette maladie lorsque j'avais cinq ans. J'ai été mordu par un loup-garou. Cela m'a transformé en loup-garou également. Je deviens faible et agité pendant trois jours avant la pleine lune, et la nuit de la pleine lune je me transforme en un monstre assoiffé de sang mi-homme, mi-loup. Je ne pense plus comme une personne, je n'ai plus de mémoire, je suis un complet animal.

La potion me permet de garder mon esprit humain et m'empêche d'être une menace pour les gens. Mais lorsque j'étais petit, je n'avais pas ça et ma famille devait m'enchaîner chaque mois pour assurer leur sécurité. Certains auraient voulu me tuer, mais ma mère ne les laissa jamais faire. Pourtant, j'ai grandi comme quelque chose que l'on craignait. Je n'avais aucun ami les gens ne voulaient ni me regarder ni me toucher. Et quand les gens me parlaient, c'était avec des mots blessants. »

« Je sais ce que c'est, » offrit Harry.  
« J'aurais aimé que non, » répondit Remus en lui retournant un sourire. Mais ma vie a changé, un peu comme toi, lorsque j'ai atteins onze ans. J'ai découvert que j'étais également sorcier. Le directeur savait ce que j'étais, mais il m'autorisa tout de même à venir à Poudlard. Il fit en sorte que chaque pleine lune, je sois enchaîné dans la cabane hurlante. C'était au milieu de ma première année que James et... Sirius Black se sont approchés de moi. Ils avaient remarqué que j'étais silencieux et sans ami. Ils demandèrent mon aide pour faire une farce à Petter Pettigrew. J'ai dit que je l'ai aiderai lorsque j'ai su ce que s'était. Petter trouva ça marrant et nous devinrent amis. »

« Quelle était cette farce ? » Demanda Harry, les yeux englués au visage de son professeur.

« Nous avons fait en sorte que son nez devienne rouge et clignote, » rigola Remus. « Peter nous dit seulement qu'il avait toujours aimé les guirlandes. Après ça, nous étions inséparables. J'avais des amis pour la première fois de ma vie. Nous avons fait beaucoup, beaucoup de farces et de canulars. C'était notre spécialité. Tu vois, ton père et Sirius étaient très intelligents et puissants. Ils furent très vite lassés de l'école et seul le Quidditch arrivait à les distraire autrement. Alors ils se dévouèrent aux canulars. La plupart d'entre eux visaient des Serpentards bien sûr. Nous étions tous Gryffondors et la rivalité était aussi forte que maintenant. »

« Vous avez fait quelque chose à Rogue, n'est-ce pas, » dit Harry alors qu'il commençait à comprendre. « Il a dit que vous étiez des ennemis d'enfance et qu'il n'avait jamais aimé ni mon père ni Black. »

« Oui. Severus en était victime plusieurs fois par semaine. Certaines blagues étaient drôles, d'autre humiliante, et un jour... un jour une « blague » de Sirius a failli le tuer. »

Remus resta silencieux un moment avant de se ressaisir et de continuer l'histoire.

« Je les aimais comme mes frères, mais je ne leur ai jamais avoué mon horrible secret. J'étais si honteux de moi-même. J'étais un monstre, et s'ils le découvraient, ils me laisseraient de côté. Au bout d'un moment, ils s'en sont rendu compte, et ne m'ont pas haï. Ils ont gardé mon secret. Je ne peux pas te dire ce que ça signifiait pour moi. »

« Je peux l'imaginer, » sourit Harry en prenant la main de Remus qui la serra. « Je vais garder ton secret aussi, je te le promets ! »

« Merci, Harry, » chuchota Remus et il se racla la gorge avant de continuer. « James a aimé ta mère pendant des années, mais elle était un peu comme Hermione et haussait des sourcils à toutes ses farces. Mais James a persisté et lui a montré combien il pouvait être sérieux et intelligent. Ils tombèrent amoureux pendant la septième année et ils se marièrent quelque mois après la fin de l'école. J'ai commencé ma formation pour devenir professeur. Peter et Lily firent tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour aider l'effort de guerre, tandis que Sirius et James devinrent Aurors. »

« Alors ils se sont battus durant la guerre ? »

« Oh, que oui, » dit sombrement Remus. « Voldemort était actif alors que nous étions toujours à l'école, tuant des centaines de personnes. Les gens devenaient de plus en plus terrifiés et désespérés. Le camp de la Lumière perdait. Puis, une année et deux mois après ta naissance, Dumbledore eut vent que Voldemort allait essayer de tuer ceux qui causaient le plus de dommage à ses forces. Plusieurs familles se protégèrent sous le Fidelius. Dumbledore était déjà le Gardien du Secret pour de nombreuses personnes, alors James choisit Sirius pour être son gardien. »

« Je sais qu'il a trahi mes parents et dit à Voldemort où ils étaient, » dit Harry, pensant qu'il serait mieux s'il ne forçait pas Remus à répéter cette partie. « Que s'est-il passé après que Voldemort ait disparu ? »

« Sirius est venue te chercher, mais Hagrid ne voulait pas te laisser à lui. Alors il est parti se cacher. Peter est allé le chercher. J'étais parti et je n'ai entendu cela que plusieurs jours plus tard. Peter le trouva et Sirius le tua ainsi que douze autres innocents. Les Aurors le capturèrent enfin.

Il était mis à Azkaban le jour suivant. Je voulais te recueillir, mais je n'étais pas ton parrain, et je suis un loup-garou. Les Dursleys le firent. »

Harry se tendit et Remus le sentit dans la main qu'il tenait toujours. Il s'arrêta et s'agenouilla devant le garçon et le prit dans ses bras, ignorant la neige qui mouillait son pantalon. Harry hésita, mais passa finalement ses bras autour de l'homme.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir jeté un œil sur toi. Je faisais le deuil de mes meilleurs amis, et lorsque j'ai demandé où tu étais, Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait me donner l'adresse. Il m'a dit qu'il serait mieux que tu restes caché. Je ne l'ai pas forcé parce qu'il était vrai que les Mangemorts restants voulaient te tuer pour venger la mort de leur Seigneur. Je pensais te protéger. »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » Demanda Harry d'un ton raide. Il n'avait jamais rien dit combien il n'aimait pas les Dursleys ni qu'il le négligeait. Son sang se refroidit. Rogue lui avait-il dit ? Remus savait-il ce qu'ils lui avaient fait ?

« Ils ne t'ont pas traité correctement, » dit sombrement Remus. « Tu n'as pas besoin de me le cacher. Je peux le dire par la façon dont tu étais surpris et surpris lorsque je te touchais au début. J'étais exactement pareil avant que ton père ne m'aide. »

« C'est bon, » rougit Harry. « Vraiment. Dites-moi en plus à propos de lorsque vous étiez à l'école. »

Remus laissa passer pour cette fois. Il avait clairement fait savoir à Harry qu'il pouvait lui parler, mais il ne pouvait forcer l'enfant à lui parler de sa vie. Alors il rattrapa la main du garçon et ils continuèrent à marcher. Remus parla pendant des heures de canulars et de Poudlard. Il ne lui dit que des choses joyeuses et tenta de ne pas parler de nouveau de Sirius. Il laissa ce nom de côté et se concentra sur James et Lily.  
Harry était heureux d'apprendre qu'il avait les yeux de sa mère. Il savait déjà qu'il ressemblait à son père. Les gens lui disaient souvent cela, surtout lorsqu'il volait. Il pensait pouvoir écouter les histoires de Remus durant des heures. Ils rirent et pleurèrent ensemble. Harry n'avait pas vu son professeur si vivant alors qu'il parlait du passé. Se sentant entouré et en sécurité, Harry resta avec Remus aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait et ne retourna à la tour que bien plus tard cette nuit-là.

BMFS

« Entrez ! » Tonna Severus.

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit et une masse de cheveux noirs ébouriffés fit son apparition. Severus fut surpris lorsque des yeux verts le regardèrent. Il posa précautionneusement sa plume et fit signe au garçon d'avancer. Son corps entier se tendit, effrayé que le garçon se retourne. Mais il ne le fit pas. Harry entra et s'assit nerveusement dans la chaise devant lui, triturant sa chemise d'une façon que Serverus connaissait par cœur. Il ne put empêcher le petit sourire qui vint orner ses lèvres.  
« Merci pour le cadeau de Noël, » dit finalement Harry, les joues colorées. « C'était merveilleux ! »

« J'ai entendu que Minerva l'avait pris ? »

Harry hocha la tête misérablement, les yeux bas.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Lupin a déjà pris des dispositions et nous gardons un œil sur l'affaire. Il te sera restitué comme neuf. »

« Merci monsieur ! » dit Harry avec des yeux radieux, mais le sourire fondit trop vite au goût de Severus. « Monsieur ? Euh... Je … J'ai parlé avec Remus, je veux dire le professeur Lupin et je comprends pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas parlé de Black. Je... J'aimerais… pouvoir continuer ma thérapie... avec vous, si vous le voulez toujours ? »

Le visage de Severus était neutre et calme lorsqu'il dit :

« Bien sûr, Harry. Je serai heureux de continuer. C'est un petit peu... trop calme sans tes régulières visites. »

Le sourire de Harry revint et resta en place.

« J'ai fait ceci pour vous. Je ne pouvais pas acheter quelque chose, mais... »

« Non. »

Severus prit la carte de Noël dessinée à la main et l'examina lentement. C'était un dessin du Lac gelé entouré de neige, la forêt interdite en toile de fond.

« C'est bien fait. Merci. »

« Ce n'est rien, » rougit Harry. « Rien comparé à l'éclair de feu. Je ne peux pas vous remercier assez... »

« Tu l'as déjà fait, » dit Severus en fronçant les sourcils et en écartant d'un geste de la main tout ce qu'Harry aurait pu dire d'autre.

Harry sourit à ce geste familier. Rogue lui avait manqué autant que Remus, et il était très heureux que tout aille bien entre eux. Il sentit la même chaleur que le jour précédent grossir dans sa poitrine. Et pensant à que tout ce que Rogue avait fait et faisait toujours pour lui, elle se renforçait. Avec des grands yeux, il réalisa que c'était un peu plus qu'il ne pouvait gérer et l'inconscience le prit.

Severus se raidit alors qu'Harry s'asseyait proprement et croisait ses jambes. Il connaissait cette posture. C'était Rose. Il fronça les sourcils. Que pouvait-il s'être passé pour faire émerger l'Autre de onze ans ? Harry sourit timidement vers lui, les yeux verts brillant avec quelque chose que Severus ne pouvait reconnaître. Il... Elle semblait attendre quelque chose. Rose voulait avoir à faire quelque chose, pour lui plaire. C'était très clair.

« Je ne fais pas pousser mes ingrédients ici, » expliqua Severus en faisant en sorte qu'elle voit sa bouche.

« Puis-je ? » Demanda Rose en montrant le bureau jonché de papiers.

Severus réfléchit et accepta. Il savait où était chaque chose et n'avait pas besoin de les voir organisées, mais il avait besoin que la fille fasse autre chose que le regarder avec espérance. Aussitôt que les yeux de Rose le quittèrent, il se détendit. Il espérait que Harry soit bientôt de retour.

Mais il ne le fut pas. Severus passa toute la journée avec une Rose toute souriante et pleine d'espoir. Il était presque prêt à s'arracher les cheveux. Le couvre-feu approchait et il était désespéré de trouver une solution. Il soupçonnait que sa propre présence ait fait émerger Rose, alors peut-être que Harry irait bien s'il renvoyait Rose jusqu'au dortoir. Rose pourrait-elle retrouver son chemin ?

« Rose ? »

La fille était penchée dans un chaudron qu'elle astiquait et ne pouvait le voir. Elle ne réagit même pas lorsque Severus cria son nom. Severus soupira et toucha son épaule. Elle lui retourna des yeux brillants et un grand sourire.

« Il est temps d'aller au lit. Sais-tu où est ta chambre ? »

Elle hocha la tête sans regarder autre part.

« Bien, va dormir. »  
« Merci »

« Bonne nuit, Rose, » dit-il avec lassitude.

« Bonn'ni, » dit-elle d'une vois pâteuse avant de s'avancer pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Severus bougea inconfortablement et lui fit un petit geste alors que l'enfant sortait de la pièce. Après un moment, il sortit derrière elle. Elle s'arrêta et se retourna. Elle l'avait senti grâce à son empathie. Bon sang. Il lui fit signe d'y aller avant de tourner dans la direction opposée. Il pouvait simplement espérer que les Autres garderaient Harry hors de tout problème.

BMFS

 _Silas ? Gabirel ? Que s'est-il passé aujourd'hui ? d_ emanda Harry, sa lèvre inférieure serrée entre ses dents.

 _Je ne sais pas,_ écrit Gabriel. _C'était étrange. Peut-être que Rose avait simplement besoin d'émerger un peu._

 _J'ai une théorie différente,_ écrivit Silas plus lentement, montrant qu'il réfléchissait. _Je t'en dirai plus lorsque je saurai quelque chose avec certitude._

 _Ok,_ écrivit Harry, incertain.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait eu l'impression de n'avoir aucun contrôle sur sa maladie. Il était vraiment content que Silas et Gabriel soient là pour lui. Il passa un peu de temps à écrire dans son journal et fit une note mentale pour parler à Rogue de ses rêves qui s'empiraient.

BMFS

Harry mangea le petit déjeuner avec Ron. Hermione s'assit en bout-de-table, toujours boudée par les deux garçons. Remus vint et demanda à Harry de venir dans son bureau après qu'il ait mangé, et il accepta rapidement. Ron proposa de venir, mais Harry composa une excuse avant de se précipiter en dehors de la grande salle. Il se rendit jusqu'à la porte de son professeur et Remus l'ouvrit avec un sourire radieux. Harry lui sourit en retour et entra. Il ne sut rien de plus.

BMFS

Remus fut choqué par le comportement de Harry et un horrible pressentiment s'installa dans son esprit. Harry était assis dans une chaise d'une façon plutôt bizarre pour un garçon de treize ans. Il faisait aussi semblant d'être sourd. En conclusion, ce n'était pas Harry. Il regarda le garçon, s'assurant qu'il avait bien son attention avant de dire qu'il voulait qu'il le suive. Harry accepta joyeusement, passant ses mains sur ses genoux comme qu'il portait une robe. Les yeux de Remus se rétrécir et il se rendit rapidement dans la classe de potions, Harry sur ses talons.  
« Severus ! » appela-t-il fortement et l'homme arriva de son bureau avec une mine renfrognée.

Des yeux noirs lui demandèrent de le suivre et son visage devint un masque illisible. Avec plusieurs mouvements de sa baguette, toutes les portes menant à la pièce étaient verrouillées et de puissants sorts pour prévenir toute observation malveillante étaient mis en place. Remus sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête. Ce n'était pas un bon signe. Harry attrapa sa main et des yeux verts tout aimant le regardèrent, demandant ce qu'il fallait qu'ils fassent pour qu'il aille mieux. Il lui fit un sourire tremblant et tourna ses yeux vers Severus, exigeant des réponses.

Severus savait que le temps était venu de s'expliquer avec le loup-garou. Si Silas ne pouvait empêcher Rose d'émerger autour de Lupin, alors c'était qu'il pouvait être mis au courant. Et il était évident que Harry avait besoin de l'attention que pourrait lui donner Lupin. Il tourna ses yeux vers Rose. La jeune fille était focalisée sur Lupin, sentant probablement sa détresse. Il agita le bras et la fille tourna la tête.  
« Rose, merci à toi. Tu t'es bien débrouillée. J'ai besoin de parler à Harry ou Silas à présent. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ? »

Elle sourit et enserra Remus. Elle le laissa puis courut en faire de même pour Severus avant de fermer ses yeux fermement. Pendant quelques longues secondes, elle resta immobile, puis l'expression de Harry devint liquide, et toute son attitude changea. Les yeux verts s'ouvrirent à nouveau et Silas se retourna pour faire face aux deux hommes. Severus se rapprocha du loup-garou pour que cela lui soit plus facile et la posture du garçon se relaxa un peu . Il y avait un soupçon de sarcasme sur son visage et Severus savait qu'il n'était pas heureux de se trouver dans la même pièce que lui. Apparemment, il ne les avait pas pardonnés simplement parce que Harry l'avait fait.

« Harry ? » Demanda Remus d'une voie serrée et confuse. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Oh, oui. Je t'en prie expliques-lui, _Severus,_ » dit Silas d'une voix traînante et moqueuse sur le nom. « Dieu sait qu'il sera complètement apitoyé de ce qui est arrivé à Harry. »

En entendant Harry en référer à lui-même à la troisième personne, les yeux de Remus s'agrandirent d'horreur et de compréhension. Severus décida de verbaliser quelques points cependant.

« Harry souffre d'une condition connue sous le nom de Trouble de la personnalité multiple. L'Autre avec laquelle tu es arrivée est Rose. Elle a onze ans et est sourde. Lui est Silas, il a à peu près quinze ans. »

« Ne t'arrête pas à présent, » sourit l'Autre. « Tu as laissé de côté la meilleure partie, » dit-il en se retournant vers les yeux désemparés du loup-garou. « Je suis purement et totalement Serpentard. Vous ne pensiez pas que votre précieux petit Harry avait ça en lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Est-ce de l'animosité ? » Demanda calmement Severus. « As-tu quelque chose contre Harry. »

« Non, » répondit Silas d'une voix traînante, las, les mains se rapprochant de sa poitrine. Mon animosité est dirigée envers le loup. « Oh, et puis en vers vous également, si vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué. »

« Je vois, » répondit Severus en reflétant sa position. « Tu es toujours amer face à notre rétention d'informations. »

« Ça. Entre autres choses. »

Silas fit tomber son masque d'indifférence pour regarder froidement les deux hommes devant lui.

« Je sais ce que vous voulez. Vous voulez que je vous dise pourquoi Rose émerge. La seule chose que je vous dirais et que si vous souhaitez que cela cesse, vous feriez mieux de rester éloigné de Harry. »

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, » demanda Remus.  
Il se tenait grâce à une main agrippé sur le bureau pour garder son équilibre et son autre main tremblait à son côté. Il ne pouvait y croire. Il ne pouvait imaginer ce qui avait bien pu arriver à son chiot pour se retrouver dans cet état.

Silas ricana et se retourna pour marcher jusqu'à la porte, mais aussitôt que sa main avait attrapé la poignée, tout son dos se tendit. Harry se retourna. Severus reconnut Gabriel dans le pas confiant habituel de l'adolescent lorsqu'il se dirigea vers eux.

« Désolé pour ça. Habituellement, c'est moi qui suis grossier, » dit Gabriel avec un sourire effronté. « Je pense que vous devriez vous asseoir avant de tomber. »

Severus regarda et fut d'accord avec Gabriel. Lupin était aussi blanc qu'un fantôme et semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Severus eut un petit sourire narquois et conjura une chaise. Lupin s'y assit sans la moindre protestation, ses yeux ne quittant pas Harry un seul instant. Il soupira et conjura deux chaises de plus. Gabriel hocha la tête et ils s'assirent.

« Bon. Je ne savais pas trop ce qui se passait avec Rose, mais pendant que Silas était émergé, j'ai commencé à comprendre, je pense, » dit-il en souriant. « Silas réagit de cette façon uniquement lorsqu'il pense que Harry va être blessé. Mais je sais que vous n'allait pas lui faire de mal. Je veux dire, je vous aurais bien éviscéré, Rogue, mais j'ai appris qu'il y avait mieux à faire. Vous voulez tous deux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Harry. »

« Va à l'essentiel, » grogna Severus

« Qui... Qui es-tu ? » Demanda Remus en tremblant.

Gabriel regarda vivement Rogue.  
« Si vous voulez mon aide, vous avez intérêt à cesser cette attitude. Je ne vais pas me laisser emmerder. »

Puis il tourna un visage doux vers Remus.

« Je suis Gabriel. Je m'occupe des confrontations, batailles et autres du même type. Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense que Harry vous aime tous deux. Mais Harry ne peut pas aimer. Il a donné cela à Rose. »

Severus commença à comprendre et se sentit à la fois touché et inconfortable. Alors c'était cette émotion qu'il n'avait pas pu discerner dans les yeux de la fille. Il pensa que cela révélait beaucoup de choses sur lui même et grimaça.

« Harry ne peut pas aimer ? » Demanda Remus avec des larmes goûtant sur ses joues.

« Oui, eh bien. Je ne peux pas vraiment vous donner de détails, » dit Gabriel en secouant rudement sa tête.

Une main pâle vint attraper ses cheveux. Puis, Silas était revenu. L'adolescent leur jeta un regard noir à tous deux. Il se leva et sortit de la pièce. Les protections ne l'arrêtèrent même pas. Il agita deux fois sa baguette et ils s'effondrèrent sous son pouvoir, et sa colère.  
Severus les remit en place et se tourna vers Lupin. Il y avait un bon nombre de choses dont ils devaient discuter. Et il était heureux qu'ils soient dans sa classe. Ils auraient besoin d'un bon nombre de potions calmantes.

 **Fin du chapitre**


	12. L'amour et la guerre

****Les Morceaux de son âme****

 **Broken Mind, Fractured Soul**

Par: **SensiblyTainted**

* * *

Chapitre 12

 **L'amour et la guerre**

Traduction : Orin

* * *

 **Note du traducteur :** Sevmia et Agathe ont aussi traduit ce chapitre au moment où elles reprenaient la traduction. Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte, du coup, je l'ai retraduit, ce qui au fond est très bête parce que c'est gâcher un temps monstrueux. Mais du coup vous avez deux versions, celle toujours présente chez sevmia, et la mienne, ici, parce que je n'avais pas le coeur d'avoir fait tout ce travail pour rien. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il était presque midi lorsque Harry se rendit compte qu'il était sur le chemin de son dortoir. Il sentit la peur commencer à tordre ses entrailles. Pourquoi était-il là? Que lui était-il arrivé? Pourquoi avait-il des trous de mémoire si souvent ? Il courut le reste du chemin et attrapa son journal. Avant qu'il réussisse à noter quoi que ce soit, Ron arriva dans la pièce en fronçant les sourcils.

« Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu m'ignores comme ça ? »

Harry était passé devant lui sans un regard alors qu'il s'amusait seul dans la salle commune. Il n'était pas non plus très heureux de la façon dont Harry l'avait abandonné ce matin. Il était resté à Poudlard pour lui, après tout, et il passait le plus clair de son temps tout seul à s'ennuyer terriblement.

« Oh, je suis désolé, » dit Harry rapidement, serrant le journal contre sa poitrine. « Je ne t'ai pas vu. Euh… J'étais perdu dans mes pensées ».

« Quelles pensées ? »

Ron s'approcha avec un air peu convaincu.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Je vais bien Ron, ne t'inquiètes pas, » le rassura Harry. « J'avais juste besoin de récupérer ce livre j'ai, euh, Rogue m'a donné un devoir à faire en plus de la retenue et j'avais complètement oublié et… je me disais que j'allais me dépêcher de le faire. Je n'ai plus qu'une semaine de vacances. »

« Oh, tu veux de l'aide ? » demanda Ron en s'avançant pour prendre le livre.

« Non ! Enfin… Rogue a dit qu'il retirerait mille points si on m'aidait ! » Dit le garçon précipitamment. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il avait horreur de mentir à ses amis, mais il ne pouvait pas leur révéler sa maladie. En même temps, il se sentait coupable de montrer Rogue sous un plus mauvais jour encore. Ce n'était pas juste envers l'homme auquel il devait déjà beaucoup.

« Mais quel vicieux ! » grogna Ron, le visage rougissant encore de colère.

« Ouais, donc… je vais travailler dessus »

Harry passa à côté de son ami et sortit de la tour de Gryffondors.

Il se dit qu'il ferait mieux d'aller à la bibliothèque, mais Hermione pourrait y être aussi et elle serait moins facile à berner. Au lieu de cela, il se dirigea à l'extérieur du château . Ses pieds le menèrent sans qu'il s'en aperçoive jusqu'au terrain de quidditch, et il grimpa sur les gradins

 _Silas, tu as réussi à comprendre ce qui se passe ?_ écrivit Harry

 _Oui_ son Autre écrivit peu après.

Harry cligna des yeux en voyant qu'il ne disait rien de plus.

 _C'est à ce point grave ?_

 _Non Harry,_ intervint Gabriel, _Silas est juste chiant._

 _Non_ répondit Silas sèchement, trouant presque le papier. Puis le bras de Harry se détendit et l'élégante calligraphie revint.

 _Je suis inquiet. J'ai l'impression que tu es de plus en plus proche des professeurs, bien que tu ne saches pas gérer ça, et que c'est Rose qui doit s'en occuper._

Le visage d'Harry devint grave

 _Je ne comprends pas._

 _Exactement,_ écrivit Gabriel. _Tu ne comprends pas l'amour, alors Rose apparaît._

Harry fixa la page. Son esprit semblait s'être mis en pause devant ce mot de cinq lettres. Lentement, il commença à l'assimiler. Amour. Il respectait ses professeurs, leur faisait confiance, et les aimait plutôt bien même. Ils étaient, en quelque sorte ses amis. Mais les _aimer_ comme ça ? Il avait entendu Remus le lui dire, mais il n'y avait pas vraiment songé. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il devait le dire en retour. Ça passait comme ça et s'effaçait peu à peu dans l'arrière-plan de sa pensée. Ce n'était pas important. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était que Remus et Severus étaient là pour lui.

Il dirigea son regard vers le terrain, sans le voir. Est-ce qu'il avait besoin de s'en soucier ? Comment allait-il s'en sortir alors qu'il ne pouvait même plus parler à Severus ou Remus ? Il était de nouveau seul, mais avant qu'il ne se retire pour fuir sa peur et son désespoir, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul. Il rouvrit le journal. Il s'en moquait de ce dont il parlerait. Il avait juste besoin de savoir que quelqu'un était là pour lui. Parler avec ses Autres n'était pas pareil que parler avec des professeurs ou avec ses amis. Mais c'était assez pour apaiser la sensation d'étouffement dans sa poitrine.

« _Est-ce que Remus est au courant pour nous ?_ »

« _Malheureusement,_ » dit Silas

« _Allez,_ » écrivit Gabriel, « _Il fallait bien qu'il s'en rende compte un jour ou l'autre, et je pense qu'il peut davantage nous aider que Rogue._ »

Harry vit que silas restait muet.

« _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Sy ? Il t'est arrivé quelque chose ?_ »

 _« Sy ?_ » écrivit Silas paresseusement

« _Pardon,_ » écrivit rapidement Harry.

« _C'est rien_ , » répliqua Silas

« _Je trouve ça mignon !_ » écrivit Gabriel, et Harry pouvait presque entendre son rire.

« _Alors ça ne te dérange pas que je t'appelle Gabe ?_ » répondit Silas, et il y eut un silence notable de la part de Gabriel.

« _Du coup, que s'est-il passé ?_ » demanda Harry de nouveau, essayant de remettre la conversation sur le droit chemin.

« _Je sais que tu leur as pardonné, et je comprends leur raisonnement, mais je ne peux pas leur faire confiance pour ne pas nous cacher des choses similaires dans le futur_ , » expliqua Silas.

« _Je pense qu'on a été assez clair sur le fait qu'ils ne nous mèneraient pas en bateau comme ça une nouvelle fois,_ » répliqua Gabriel « _Ils ne le referont pas_. »

« _On n'a pas besoin d'eux,_ » persista Silas « _On peut s'occuper de nous-même et de Harry sans leur aide._ »

« _Mais nous avons besoin de cette aide_ , » essaya d'argumenter Harry « _Non ? Qui d'autre va me permettre de comprendre Rose et de fusionner avec elle ?_ »

« _Exactement_ » surenchérit Gabriel « _Harry a besoin de fusionner avec nous. Il est vulnérable dans cet état, pense aux détraqueurs._ »

« _J'en suis conscient_ », répondit finalement Silas, « _Mais les professeurs sont impliqués émotionnellement maintenant. Leur jugement en sera altéré. On devrait trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour l'aider._ »

« _Qui ?_ » questionna Gabriel « _Et Rogue ne laisserait jamais des émotions altérer son jugement ? Il n'a déjà pas beaucoup d'émotions alors…_ »

« _Alors pourquoi ne nous a-t-il rien dit à propos de papa et de Black_ » interrogea Silas d'une écriture paresseuse.

« _Un bon argument,_ » admit Harry « _Mais qui d'autre peut nous aider ? Je ne veux pas le dire à qui que ce soit d'autre, et moi, je leur fais confiance._

« _Alors on est fixé. Continue avec Rogue et maintenant Remus,_ » écrivit Gabriel avec entrain. Il était clair qu'il pensait avoir gagné le débat.

« _Comment va-t-on empêcher Rose d'émerger ?_ » demanda Harry

« _Silas va bien trouver quelque chose,_ » déclara Gabriel.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse.

« _Sy ?_ » écrivit Harry avec hésitation

« _J'y réfléchirai_ » écrivit le serpentard.

Harry savait qu'il n'en saurait pas plus et referma le journal pour retourner à l'intérieur. Ron était content de le voir, mais il semblait bouder. Ils jouèrent à la bataille explosive et aux échecs jusqu'au dîner, et le rouquin sembla retrouver sa bonne humeur. Il la retrouve tellement qu'il n'essaya même pas de taquiner Hermione lorsqu'elle vint s'asseoir avec eux.

BMFS

Harry s'était assoupi et Silas émergea avec une expression insatisfaite. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le sac d'Harry. Il écrivit avec soin une lettre adressée aux professeurs Lupin et Rogue. S'il était le seul à décider, il les aurait jetés, mais Harry et Gabriel étaient inflexibles. Un sourire sournois modela ses lèves alors qu'il marchait vers la tour des hiboux pour envoyer sa missive. Il capitulait peut-être devant les souhaits de Harry, mais il ne les aiderait pas pour autant. Oh non. Lorsque tout se casserait la figure une nouvelle fois, il ne serait aucunement responsable.

BMFS

Harry se réveilla le matin suivant emmêlé dans ses draps. Il se redressa, la respiration saccadée, la peau mouillée de sueur. Il avait rêvé que Lockhart était de retour. Qu'il s'était immiscé dans le lit d'Harry pour le tripoter. Le tripoter et lui murmurer combien il l'aimait. Harry commença à trembler et se dépêcha de sortir du lit. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever et projetait des ombres dans toute la pièce. Il évita les ombres d'où n'importe quoi aurait pu surgir et se faufila dans les douches.

Il alluma les lumières au maximum et se gratta la peau jusqu'à presque s'écorcher vif. Ses épaules étaient secouées de tremblements et des larmes se mêlaient à l'eau qui détrempait son visage. Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne s'arrêtait pas ? Pourquoi avait-il toujours des cauchemars ? Ce qu'il souhaitait plus que tout, c'était aller parler avec Severus. Il se sentait en sécurité avec lui pour monter la garde et le défendre. Rien de mal ne pouvait lui arriver lorsque Severus était, mais il ne pouvait pas aller le voir, et le simple fait de se remémorer pourquoi le faisait encore plus trembler.

C'était stupide. Il savait combien ça l'était. Lockhart n'avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait ? Pas une fois. La seule chose qu'il avait dite c'est qu'Harry était beau et bon, alors pourquoi Harry rêvait de ça ? Et pourquoi ça le rendait malade de peut-être ressentir de l'amour pour Severus et Remus ?

Confus et nauséeux, Harry tomba à genoux.

BMFS

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Gabriel en regardant tout autour de la salle des âmes. Le sol tremblait légèrement sous leur pied et l'endroit où la porte de Cho avait été se craquelait.

« La porte de Cho a disparu, mais on peut encore voir où elle était, » expliqua Silas, fatigué. » Harry n'est pas complètement guéri. Il a accepté Cho comme une part de lui, mais cette acceptation est fragile. Il est possible qu'il la rejette à nouveau. »

Gabriel fronça les sourcils.

« Ça ne serait pas une bonne chose »

« Évidemment ! » siffla Silas, mais son agacement se mua en inquiétude. « Je ne sais pas ce qui arriverait à Harry s'il se séparait à nouveau de Cho et oubliait à nouveau tout ce qu'elle sait. Cela nous affaiblirait tous, je pense. Regarde ! Les fissures se propagent ! »

« Pas le temps ! » Tonna Gabriel, et il poussa avec force la porte de sa chambre. Celle-ci claqua et il disparut. Harry se forma silencieusement sur le canapé. Il était inconscient, dormant comme il le faisait toujours dans la salle des âmes, mais pour la première fois, il était agité – poussant des petits gémissements et bougeant. Garçon criait dans son placard. Ses cris avaient été de pire en pire, et maintenant, c'était des hurlements.

Silas releva la tête d'Harry et s'assit en la plaçant sur ses genoux. Très tendrement, il parcourut les cheveux du plus petit garçon de ses mains. Harry se détendit et arrêta de bouger, mais Silas ne cessa pas le mouvement. Il baissa la tête de façon à ce que ses cheveux fassent office de rideau pour couvrir le visage d'Harry. Harry avait mal et ils avaient besoin d'aide, mais qu'est-ce qu'il haïssait ça.

BFMS

« Entrez ! » dit Severus, et il ne fut pas surpris de voir entrer Gabriel

« Vous avez eu la lettre de Silas ? » demanda-t-il en allant droit au but.

« Oui » dit Severus en hochant la tête. « Toi et Silas allez essayer de retenir Rose tandis que moi et Lupin essaierons de rester neutres et de ne pas montrer notre attachement. »

« Bien »

Gabriel hocha la tête

« Nous avons besoin que vous répariez ça rapidement. Harry est en train de s'effondrer et fait des dégâts ici » ajouta-t-il en se tapotant la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Severus en se levant de son bureau.

« Il a des rêves de Lockhart. Ils arrivent en fin de nuit lorsque la demi-fiole de Sommeil Sans Rêves s'estompe. Je pense que c'est parce qu'il croit vous avoir perdu avec Remus qu'il est instable.

Les yeux de Severus se rétrécirent « Je vois »

« J'ai dû émerger pour l'empêcher de se séparer de Cho à nouveau. Silas dit que ce serait une très mauvaise nouvelle pour nous tous. »

« Je pense, effectivement » murmura Severus « Harry peut-il revenir maintenant ? Je voudrais le rassura que nous sommes toujours là. »

« Soyez prudent, » avertit Gabriel « Vous engager émotionnellement ferait revenir Rose »

Severus lui envoya un regard perçant.

« J'ai compris, oui. Merci Gabriel. »

Gabriel soutint son regard, mais son visage se détendit.

Harry eut un instant de faiblesse puis ouvrit ses yeux ? Il regarda autour de lui, confus. Sa respiration s'accélérait déjà. Severus faisait attention de ne pas le toucher, mais il se pencha pour rencontrer les yeux du garçon. Harry le regarda et Severus mit en place son masque de professeur le plus sérieux.

« Respire. »

Harry obéit et commença à prendre de plus grandes respirations.

Severus hocha la tête et commença à parler calmement, de façon très neutre. « Comme tu peux le voir, Silas s'est débrouillé pour que nous puissions à nouveau communiquer. Il est recommandé que nous ne passions que peu de temps ensemble. La même chose avec Remus. »

« Oui, Monsieur » réussit à articuler Harry.

« Assieds-toi. » Ordonna Severus en retournant à son bureau, mettant un bon espace entre eux. Il n'aurait imaginé se trouver un jour dans une situation où il aurait été difficile de cacher ses sentiments d'affection et son amour. Il secoua la tête et décida de commencer sur un terrain plus familier. « Tu as rêvé de Lockhart ? »

« Euh, oui... » admit Harry « Je ne sais pas pourquoi »

Severus se retint de justesse de dire le prénom du garçon. Cela briserait sans aucun doute la façade neutre qu'il essayait de maintenir, et aucun d'eux ne pouvait se permettre de faire face aux conséquences si cela devait arriver.

« Tu en es venu à accepter et comprendre Cho, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu acceptes cela à propos de toi. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que je fais pour arrêter ces rêves ? » Harry demanda les larmes aux yeux, les bras serrés contre lui. « Je veux juste arrêter de rêver de ça. Je ne veux plus y penser. »

« Tu ne veux pas t'en rappeler. » Compléta sèchement Severus. Harry tressauta et baissa les yeux. « Arrête de penser comme ça sur-le-champ. Tu ne peux pas échapper à tes problèmes. Cela ne fera que les rendre plus graves. Souhaites-tu que Lockhart ait encore plus de pouvoir sur toi ? »

« Non » chuchota Harry, les yeux toujours détournés.

« Alors tu dois faire face à ce qu'il t'a fait. Et tu pourras alors le dépasser. » dit Severus plus gentiment.

« Comment ? »

Harry releva la tête, les yeux mouillés.

Severus sentit sa poitrine se serrer en voyant la douleur dans ces yeux. Heureusement, son expression ne fluctua pas. « J'avais bien peur que ce soit nécessaire. Tu as besoin de te retrouver en face à face avec Lockhart. Lui dire dans les yeux qu'il ne peut plus te faire du mal dorénavant. Que tu ne le laisseras pas faire et que tu es plus fort que tu ne l'étais. Peut-être même l'accuser publiquement pour qu'il soit puni pour ce qu'il a fait. »

« Mais, monsieur ! » protesta Harry, les yeux paniqués.

« Harry, » Severus dit sévèrement. « Je sais que ce sera dur. Je n'ai jamais dit que ça ne le serait pas, mais je veux que tu ailles mieux et c'est la seule façon. De plus, si tu regardes au-delà de ta peur et de la douleur, tu conviendras que ça ne pourra te faire que du bien de dire de telles choses à l'homme qui t'a blessé. Et au-delà de ça... », il hésita. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il serait à ses côtés tout le temps. Ça provoquerait Rose. Mmh. « Je sais que je serai heureux de te voir remettre Lockhart à sa place. »

Harry se détendit un peu, et la panique s'estompa alors qu'un petit sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Il se souvenait combien Severus avait haï Lockhart avant même de savoir ce qu'il avait fait. Il pouvait s'imaginer un professeur de potion aussi méprisant que pétillant à la vue d'un minuscule Lockhart se faisant gronder par un garçon de treize ans, mais la petite représentation humoristique ne resta pas longtemps dans son esprit. Harry ne se sentait pas capable de faire ça. Il n'était pas assez brave. Il avait espéré ne jamais revoir l'homme.

« J'ai découvert que d'autres personnes avaient été abusées par Lockhart, » dit Severus avec précaution. La tête d'Harry se retourna d'un coup vers lui.

« Il se pourrait qu'il soit aussi dans leur intérêt de se retrouver face à Lockhart. »

« Je… je me sentirais… mieux… à l'idée de le voir… si … si quelqu'un venait avec moi pour… pour le… lui faire face. » Harry admit, le souffle court. Savoir que quelqu'un d'autre qui avait été abusé par Lockhart serait avec lui, quelqu'un qui saurait exactement ce qu'il ressentait, rendait l'idée presque tolérable. Mais d'abord il devrait confesser à quelqu'un d'autre ce qui lui était arrivé. Pouvait-il vraiment le faire ?

« Laisse-moi lui parler d'abord. Il ne sait pas que je suis au courant et il se pourrait qu'il n'apprécie pas que je te divulgue son identité. J'ai besoin de l'aide de Lupin. Comme tu le sais, ma réputation n'est pas d'être quelqu'un de doué pour apporter du réconfort aux gens. Je dirais à Lupin de quoi Lockhart est coupable, mais si tu préfères, je tairai ton nom aussi longtemps que possible. »

Harry se tenait là, silencieux, et il réfléchissait. Il savait que Severus avait raison. Qui que ce soit que Lockhart eût maltraité, ils auraient du mal à accepter d'être confrontés au terrifiant professeur de potion sur le sujet. Remus pourrait vraiment aider, mais Harry ne voulait que Remus sache qu'il avait lui aussi été victime. Le silence s'étira. Puis, Severus le brisa.

« Harry. Son opinion de toi n'en sera pas changée. Tout comme la mienne n'a pas changé ? Ce n'était pas ta faute. Tu n'as pas à porter la responsabilité de ça. »

« Je ne veux pas de sa pitié », admit Harry au final.

Severus sourit.

« Je t'assure qu'il ne va pas avoir de la pitié. Il est… particulièrement protecteur envers les gens pour lesquels il a de l'affection. Il serait plutôt du genre a mettre Lockhart en pièces. La pitié n'arriverait que bien plus tard. »

« Vous dites ça parce que c'est un loup-garou ? » demanda Harry

« Il te l'a dit ? »

Severus était surpris. Lupin était toujours très secret sur sa maladie… et pour une bonne raison. « Ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça me dérangerait ? » demanda Harry avec fatigue. « Il est toujours Remus pour moi. Et de toute façon, votre potion lui permet d'aller mieux non ? »

Severus décida de ne pas répondre à ça ou d'exprimer son opinion.

« Veux-tu lui dire ou attendre qu'il s'en rende compte lui-même. J'ai besoin de lui pour aider l'autre étudiant. »

« Est-ce que… peut-être… tu pourrais lui dire après qu'il ait aidé l'autre étudiant à se préparer à faire face à Lockhart ? »

Harry se tordait les doigts, au point qu'il en aurait fait un trou dans son tee-shirt. « Je ne pense pas que je pourrais lui dire. »

« Très bien » dit Severus avec réticence. « Mais tu seras là lorsque je lui dirai. Tu as besoin de confronter cela Harry. Tu dois être plus fort qu'avant. »

Harry s'affaissa dans sa chaise, fatigué, à bout de nerfs, et effrayé.

« Oui Monsieur. »

« Pourquoi ne joueriez-vous pas un petit peu ? » offrit-il en débarrassant la pièce.

« J'ai des choses à faire, alors quand vous aurez fini partez, et je rangerai plus tard. »

« Merci monsieur, » marmonna Harry avant de s'asseoir à son instrument. Il était vraiment content de ne pas avoir à dire au revoir à son professeur. Il savait que cela aurait été bizarre.

BMFS

« Lupin. Venez dans mon bureau immédiatement, » appela Severus par la cheminée. Il faisait presque nuit et Harry venait tout juste de partir.

« Qu'y-a-t'il Severus ? Est-ce qu'Harry va bien ? » demanda Remus en sortant du feu.

Il avait l'air fatigué, et l'air semblait charrier son mauvais état de santé. Severus l'observa d'un oeil professionnel et fut heureux de constater quelques améliorations dues au repos que la potion Tue-loup lui permettait d'avoir. Il était heureux que la pleine lune soit passée. Il ne mentait pas à Harry en disant qu'il avait besoin de l'aide de Lupin.

« Harry va bien. C'est d'un autre étudiant dont je m'inquiète, » déclara Severus en se levant « Je viens de découvrir que Lockhart avait un passé de pédophile. J'ai commencé à essayer d'en trouver des signes sur nos étudiants, et je crains en avoir découvert un. Je ne peux pas vraiment le réconforter, alors vous devrez vous en occuper. »

« Mon dieu, Severus, » dit Remus en se laissant tomber sur une des chaises. Comment vous en êtes-vous aperçu ? »

« Ça n'est pas le plus important. » dit Severus en regardant Remus de ses yeux perçants. « J'ai déjà contacté la famille du garçon. Ils vous attendent, mais ils ne savent pas pourquoi vous venez les voir. Ils pensent simplement que vous avez besoin d'un endroit où vous loger pendant que vos quartiers sont réparés. Trouvez une histoire pour expliquer ça par vous même. »

« Bien sûr que j'aiderai , mais pour Harry ? » sentant qu'il avait été impliqué. « Et que sait le directeur ? »

« Il ne sait rien pour l'instant. Vous lui direz que vous serez absent cette semaine pour récupérer de la pleine lune. Il ne sait rien à propos de Lockhart ou de l'étudiant. Vous ne lui direz rien avant que l'étudiant se sente suffisamment en confiance pour le faire lui-même. Voici un livre qui traite des abus sexuels et de la façon de mener la convalescence. Lisez-le avec soin. »

« Pourquoi moi ? » demanda doucement Remus.

« Vous pouvez sentir la douleur, puisque vous avez dû en gérer de toutes sortes depuis longtemps, » répondit Severus d'un ton neutre. « Vous êtes fait pour ce rôle, mais de façon plus générale, malgré le ressentiment que j'ai à votre égard, je sais qu'il est possible de vous faire confiance. Vous avez fait preuve de cela avec Harry… Silas pense que nous pouvons rester avec Harry tant que nous ne montrons pas de trop grande affection qui ferait émerger Rose. Pensez-vous vraiment pouvoir agir de manière naturelle à ses côtés ? Il est sans doute préférable que vous lui laissiez du temps pour qu'il se fasse à Rose et à tout ce qu'elle représente. Donnez-lui le temps de se stabiliser.

« Si vous pensez que c'est mieux, » concéda Remus. Il n'était pas stupide. Il savait que Severus en savait plus que lui en matière de psychologie que lui. Harry était entre de bonnes mains et Remus refusait de compromettre la rémission de l'adolescent de quelque façon que ce soit.

« Allez vous préparer. Vous avez besoin de partir dès demain matin. »

BMFS

La semaine s'écoula et Harry évita Severus la plupart du temps. Il passa son temps à faire des devoirs avec Hermione ou avec Ron à s'amuser. Ça faisait du bien de tout laisser de côté un moment et être juste un enfant. Ils avaient fait des batailles de neige et s'étaient rendus malades à manger trop de bonbons.

Il ne vit Severus que deux fois et passa la plupart de ce temps à jouer du piano. Cela l'aidait à se sentir beaucoup mieux, tout comme parler à Severus de ses rêves et de ce qu'il ressentait. Severus savait comment mettre ses peurs en perspective et lui faire croire qu'il était assez fort pour les surmonter.

Le lundi 3 janvier arriva bien assez vite, et avec lui, le reste des étudiants de Poudlard. Remus était revenu le jour d'avant, mais Harry n'avait pu que très rapidement lui dire bonjour. La tour était pleine de bruit et de vie alors que tout le monde se racontait ses vacances. Oliver eut presque un anévrisme lorsqu'il apprit qu'Harry avait eu un Éclair de Feu, mais qu'on lui avait confisqué.

Oliver était plus fanatique que jamais à propos de Quidditch et avait planifié des entraînements tous les jours de la semaine avant leur prochain match. S'ils perdaient, ils seraient disqualifiés pour la course à la Coupe de Quidditch. Severus décida que leurs sessions devraient se limiter à une fois tous les week-ends et Harry en fut soulagé. Il n'avait déjà aucune idée de comment gérer ses devoirs avant d'ajouter lesentraînements.

Il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir voir Remus en raison de son planning très chargé, mais il fut plaisamment surpris quand le professeur lui rappela qu'il lui avait promis de lui apprendre comment se défendre des détraqueurs. Alors, deux fois par semaine, Harry se retrouvait dans la salle de classe de Défense sur le temps du midi pour pratiquer le Patronus. C'était très difficile, mais ils finirent par s'en sortir.

Au début, Remus le faisait pratiquer seulement en disant le sort et en pensant à un souvenir heureux. Au bout de la deuxième semaine, il était capable de jeter le sort parfaitement. C'était un cerf Remus avait eu l'air choqué quand il l'avait vu. Harry avait été choqué, quant à lui, d'apprendre que le cerf avait été l'animal favori de son père. Après ça, Harry pratiqua contre un épouvantard. Cela ne lui fit pas autant d'effet qu'un vrai détraqueur, et il avait son Patronus pour le protéger de nouveaux dommages sur son esprit, mais Remus ne le laissa plus pratiquer qu'une fois par semaine, de peur qu'il se rende malade.

Les semaines défilèrent vraiment rapidement. Il n'avait pas une seconde pour se reposer, et il travaillait tant qu'il était trop fatigué pour avoir des cauchemars. Il ne demanda jamais à Remus _qui_ il aidait, ne demanda jamais à Severus quand ils allaient faire face à Lockhart. Rose n'avait pas encore réémergé, puisqu'il passait moins de temps avec les deux professeurs. Quand il se trouvait avec eux, ils gardaient un ton professionnel pour qu'il ne soit pas poussé au conflit.

Il écrivit beaucoup dans son journal ce mois-là, mais seulement deux ou trois fois à Silas et Gabriel. Chaque fois pour leur demander conseil à propos d'Hermione. Elle commençait à avoir l'air malade parce qu'elle travaillait trop, mais ses Autres n'étaient pas d'une grande aide. Silas disait de la laisser c'était ses propres décisions qui l'avaient conduite à ce point. Tandis que Gabriel lui recommandait de lui dire qu'elle en faisait trop et de se calmer un peu. Ron était aussi inquiet, mais à chaque fois qu'ils essayaient de lui en parler, elle leur répondait d'une manière cinglante ou s'effondrait en larmes. Harry finit par se dire que peut-être Silas avait raison et qu'il valait mieux la laisser tranquille.

BMFS

On était maintenant le huit février et le match de Gryffondor contre Serdaigle était seulement dans deux jours. L'équipe était tendue parce que Serdaigle avait perdu contre Serpentard, et si Gryffondor gagnait ils auraient encore une chance de gagner la coupe. Mais s'ils perdaient, ils perdaient tout. Pour couronner le tout, Harry n'avait toujours pas de balai.

Il harcelait tout aussi bien Remus que Severus à ce sujet. Il le faisait depuis une semaine, mais tout ce qu'ils trouvaient à dire était que l'éclair de feu était inoffensif, et qu'il l'aurait bientôt. Ils ne mentaient pas, car il le retrouva ce jour-là.

Le professeur McGonagall l'arrêta sur son chemin vers la salle commune avec un sourire.

« Eh bien, nous avons tout essayé, et il semble qu'il n'y ait aucun problème avec votre balai. Vous avez un très bon ami, quelque part, Potter.

Harry fixa son éclair de feu et sentit le bonheur le submerger. Il pouvait le récupérer ? Il tendit la main, et elle le lui rendit sans hésitation. Il semblait tout aussi puissant et chaud dans sa main que la première fois qu'il l'avait touché. Il commença à sourire. Oui. Il avait, en effet, un très bon ami. Il sentit son coeur chavirer et s'agrippa au balai. Non. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Rose émerger maintenant. Pas devant McGonagall.

« Je pense que vous aurez besoin de bien vous faire aux sensations avant le match de samedi ? » demanda sa directrice de maison, ignorante de sa bataille intérieure. « Et Potter, essayez de gagner, voulez-vous ? »

« Oui madame » répondit Harry en s'échappant. Il se concentra sur le balai en essayant d'ignorer les pensées qui le ramenaient à Severus et Remus.

Il ne pensait pas que ça marcherait jusqu'à ce qu'il passe le portrait et que sa maison tout entière fonde sur lui. Ils réussirent effectivement à détourner son attention et le danger passa. Tout le monde voulait toucher (et même essayer) l'éclair de feu. Harry laissa faire autant de gens qu'il pouvait, mais il était déterminé à être le premier à voler dessus. Il était impatient d'être demain au prochain entraînement.

Finalement, Harry fut libéré et lui et Ron s'en allèrent à l'étage. Il venait juste de réduire son balai et de le ranger soigneusement dans sa valise quand il entendit Ron crier. Il montra ses draps et Harry se glaça en voyant les traces rouge foncée. Du sang.

« Croûtard ! » hurla Ron. « Il est MORT ! REGARDE ! »

Harry fixa les poils roux ensanglantés qui appartenaient indubitablement à Pattenrond. Tout semblait laisser penser que le chat avait finalement gagné la guerre qui faisait rage entre eux. Ron se précipita dans la salle commune, Harry sur ses talons. Il hurla sur Hermione, agitant ses draps ensanglantés devant son visage. Elle se défendit en disant qu'il ne pouvait pas être certain que c'était Pattenrond. La rage sur le visage de Ron et l'obstination sur celui d'Hermione laissait penser que c'était là la fin de l'amitié entre ces deux-là.

BMFS

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait intégré l'équipe de Quidditich, les joueurs n'étaient pas les premiers à arriver dans la Grande Salle le samedi matin. Tout le monde était venu admirer l'éclair de feu. Olivier le posa sur la table de telle façon que la marque écrite en lettres d'or soit bien visible. Des élèves de toutes les maisons étaient venus le regarder avec fascination, et parfois le frôler légèrement du doigt.

Même Malfoy était venu. Le blond avait été bizarrement discret ces derniers temps. Harry savait que Silas lui avait parlé, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. Qu'importe ce qu'il demandait, Silas ne répondait rien ou seulement quelque chose de vague, alors il était vraiment curieux de savoir ce que le blond aurait à dire. Il fut déçu de n'entendre que ses insultes habituelles.

« Tu es sûr que tu vas réussir à maîtriser ce balai, Potter ? C'est dommage qu'il n'ait pas aussi un parachute intégré – des fois que tu tombes sur un autre détraqueur... » dit il d'un ton amusé.

Harry ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre lorsqu'il se sentit poussé vers l'intérieur. Silas cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, mais se remit rapidement d'aplomb. Il ignora le mal de tête qui s'installait entre ses tempes et fit un sourire glacial. Il fut très satisfait de voir un soupçon d'hésitation dans les yeux gris du prince des Serpentards.

« C'est bien dommage que tu ne puisses pas t'acheter un bras supplémentaire, Draco, » énonça-t-il tranquillement, savourant le prénom du blond qu'il avait utilisé sciemment « Un qui pourrait t'aider, au moins une fois, à attraper le vif d'or. »

Silas se retira avec un sourire narquois et Harry émergea pour trouver la table de Gryffondor complètement hilare, ainsi que quelques personnes lui donnant des tapes dans le dos. Malfoy était parti et il avait un terrible mal de tête. Il fit un vague signe de tête à ceux qui le félicitaient et qui applaudissaient, rougissant de gêne et de colère envers son Autre qui l'avait supplanté par la force.

BMFS

« Vous savez ce que nous devons faire. » dit Olivier alors qu'ils venaient de finir de se préparer. « Si on perd ce match, on est hors de la course. Alors… alors volez comme vous l'avez fait en entraînement hier, et tout se passera bien ! »

Ils furent accueillis sur le terrain de Quidditch avec un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à l'attrapeur adverse, Cho Chang. Elle était la seule fille de l'équipe et il l'avait vu voler auparavant. Elle n'était pas mauvaise, mais il avait un éclair de feu. Les deux équipes prirent leur envol. Le jeu commença fort, et le rythme fou ne ralentit pas par la suite. Des buts étaient marqués de chaque côté, mais Gryffondor maintenait son avance.

Très vite, il fut évident que Cho ne cherchait pas le vif d'or elle même. Elle se contentait de suivre Harry comme un pot de colle. Il essaya de lui échapper, mais elle finissait toujours par le rattraper en volant dangereusement trop près de lui. Plusieurs fois il aperçut le vif, mais il le perdit à cause de Cho.

Agacé, il serra les dents et prit une commença une forte accélération. Elle le suivit en pensant qu'il avait vu la petite balle dorée. Il redressa sa course, à quelques dizaines de centimètres du sol, pour reprendre l'altitude aussi vite qu'une balle de pistolet, et juste à ce moment, il l'aperçut. Le vif d'or scintillait au-dessus des gradins de Serdaigle, et Cho était toujours bien loin de lui. Il fonça comme une étoile filante. Cho le prit rapidement en chasse, mais elle n'avait aucune chance de le rattraper.

Soudainement, il l'entendit crier et se retourna pour la voir fuir vers le sol. En se concentrant à nouveau sur le vif, il vit que trois détraqueurs convergeaient vers lui. Il agit par réflexe. Il sortit sa baguette de ses robes et, tremblant d'adrénaline et de peur, il cria :

« Expecto Patronum ! »

Le cerf argenté s'échappa de sa baguette et Harry continua à avancer à une vitesse folle, lui faisant confiance pour le protéger tandis qu'il cherchait le vif. Il était à quelques centimètres seulement, et la petite balle cherchait désespérément à lui échapper, allant dans tous les sens.

Harry le suivit. Cho avait gagné du terrain lorsqu'il avait été attaqué par les détraqueurs. Mais il accéléra soudainement et seuls ses doigts attrapèrent la victoire.

Les minutes qui suivirent se mêlèrent dans la confusion. Tout le monde criait et il était enseveli sous les embrassades. Il riait comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps et répondait aux embrassades avec joie. Quand il entendit Remus le féliciter pour son Patronus, il se retourna et se jeta dans les bras de l'homme.

« J'ai réussi ! » Cria-t-il à l'oreille du loup-garou.

« Les détraqueurs n'ont pas réussi à m'atteindre ! Je n'ai rien senti ! »

« C'est parce que ce n'était pas de vrai détraqueurs, » rigola Remus en l'extrayant de la foule. Là, sur le sol, il y a avait trois garçons de l'équipe Serpentard qui luttaient pour sortir de leurs robes. « Tu leur as bien fichu la frousse. »

Harry rigola alors que Flint, Montague et Warrington lui jetaient un regard furieux. Il leur lança un sourire moqueur et se laissa traîner par son équipe jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor ou une énorme fête l'attendait. Et qu'elle fête ! Fred et George avaient amené des tonnes de bonbons et même quelques bouteilles de bière au beurre. Tout le monde rigolait en faisant les fous et s'amusait en jouant à des jeux idiots ou il fallait faire des gages ou embrasser quelqu'un. Le seul gryffondor qui ne participait pas était Hermione, qui avait insisté, proche de l'hystérie, qu'elle avait encore énormément de travail à faire. Harry avait rapidement cédé pour retourner à la fête.

BMFS

« AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH ! »

Harry se redressa en sursaut, arraché à ses rêves par un terrible hurlement. Au départ, il pensa que le hurlement venait de ses rêves, mais il entendit Ron crier à nouveau ? Il ouvrit ses rideaux en même temps que le reste des garçons et vit Ron regarder avec horreur ses rideaux déchirés. Harry se précipita à ses côtés.

« Black ! Il était là ! Sirius Black était juste ici ! Il avait un couteau et il a déchiré mes rideaux et il allait me poignarder et… ! »

« Vite, descendons dans la salle commune, » le pressa Harry, pensant que ce serait une bonne idée de trouver de l'aide, et il traîna son ami tremblant hors de son lit.

Les quatre garçons dévalèrent les escaliers où plusieurs autres Gryffondor s'étaient réunis, réveillés eux aussi par les cris de Ron. McGonagall entra en coup de vent, elle avait l'air livide. Elle pensait qu'ils étaient encore en train de faire la fête, mais son attention fut rapidement remise sur le bon chemin par les larmes de Ron. Seamus et Dean lui expliquèrent en même temps ce qui venait de se passer.

« N'importe quoi, comment Black aurait-il pu passer par le portrait ? »

« Demandez-lui ! » cria Ron.

Ses larmes avaient disparu, mais le doigt qu'il pointait vers l'entrée tremblait.

« Demandez-lui s'il a vu Black ! »

McGonagall fixa le rouquin avec scepticisme, mais elle se dirigea vers le portrait. Elle le laissa ouvert pour que les autres étudiants entendent combien cette affirmation était ridicule.

« Sire Cadogan, venez-vous de laisser entrer un homme dans la tour de Gryffondor ? »

« Certainement, noble dame ! » répondit le chevalier fou qui avait remplacé la grosse dame.

À l'intérieur, les élèves restèrent un moment dans un silence pétrifié avant que McGonagall retrouve ses esprits.

« Comment, mais – mais, le mot de passe ! »

« Il l'avait, oh oui ! » dit le chevalier fièrement. « Il avait tous ceux de la semaine, noble dame ! Il les a lus dans son bout de papier ! »

« Quelle personne, » dit-elle de sa voix tremblante en regardant lentement chaque personne présente, son visage blanc comme de la cendre, « Quelle personne plus idiote que l'idiotie même a écrit tous les mots de passe sur un bout de papier avant de l'égarer ? »

Un Neville Longdubat tout tremblant leva sa main en l'air. McGonagall le fusilla du regard d'une façon encore plus terrifiante que Rogue avant de se précipiter hors de la salle. Le portrait claqua et ils purent tous l'entendre ordonner au cavalier de ne pas ouvrir de nouveau la porte avant qu'elle-même l'autorise. Ils étaient tous prisonniers à l'intérieur pendant que le château serait fouillé.

Tout le monde commença à bavarder nerveusement. Les seuls à rester silencieux étaient Harry et Nevile. Harry était inquiet et Neville semblait en état de choc. Ron était submergé par des élèves qui voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé et Hermione discutait avec Dean de comment les Détraqueurs avaient pu laisser passer Black.

BMFS

Ils ne trouvèrent pas Black cette nuit-là. Il s'était encore échappé. L'école tout entière, terrifiée, interrogea les Gryffondors dans les couloirs et dans la grande salle. Il fallut que Dumbledore ordonne à tout le monde de retourner à leurs tables respectives pour que le calme revienne, mais celui-ci se brisa à nouveau lorsque Neville reçut une beuglante de sa grand-mère. Le pauvre garçon tenta de s'échapper de la salle, manquant de tomber deux fois, mais ils purent tous entendre la terrible remontrance quand elle explosa dans le hall d'entrée.

BMFS

Harry se réveilla d'un profond sommeil la nuit suivante. Il remua dans son lit avant de s'asseoir avec un soupir. Il ouvrit ses rideaux, mais il ne pouvait pas voir ce qui l'avait réveillé. Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur le lit de Neville. Les rideaux étaient ouverts. Le lit était vide.

Harry se mordit la lèvre et rampa jusqu'au pied de son lit, où se tenait sa malle. Aussi silencieusement que possible, il l'ouvrit et fouilla à l'intérieur pour trouver la carte que les jumeaux lui avaient donnée. Il chuchota le mot de passe et attendit que la carte prenne vie. Il se rassit avec soulagement en voyant que Neville était simplement dans la salle de bain.

Il se rallongea, mais le sommeil ne voulait pas venir. Quelque chose le chiffonnait. Après s'être retourné dans son lit pendant plusieurs minutes, Harry commença un exercice de respiration. Un souvenir du dîner lui revint, et il se souvint d'avoir jeté un œil à Neville qui fixait son assiette, les yeux dans le vide. Sa peau était pâle et ses yeux injectés de sang, comme s'il avait pleuré, mais maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, les yeux de Neville n'avaient pas eu l'air tristes. Il était vides et morts.

Un mauvais pressentiment s'installant dans son ventre, Harry se tira de son lit et ouvrit lentement la porte de la salle de bain. Les lumières étaient éteintes. Fronçant les sourcils, il appela son camarade, mais il n'y eut pas de réponse. Maintenant, Harry était sûr que quelque chose n'allait pas et son coeur manqua un battement. Il chuchota pour allumer les lumières et haleta. Neville était étalé au milieu de la pièce, du sang tout autour de lui.

« Silas ! » invoqua-t-il avant de se retirer de la scène horrible.

Silas s'avança et retourna l'autre garçon méthodiquement. Il trouva les deux poignets tailladés et les tint l'un contre l'autre avec une main. Avec l'autre, il prit leur baguette et commença à dire une incantation. De la lumière blanche sortit du bout de la baguette et s'enroula lentement autour des deux poignets saccagés. Neville le regarda fixement, à peine conscient. Sa peau était froide. Deux minutes passèrent et Silas commença à suer. Puis la magie disparut et il lâcha les mains de Neville. Le garçon cligna des yeux et Silas siffla en essuyant son front, épuisé.

« Idiot, » dit-il sèchement « la mort n'est jamais une option. »


	13. Les deux mêmes

****Les Morceaux de son âme****

 **Broken Mind, Fractured Soul**

Par: **SensiblyTainted**

* * *

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_

 **1)** _ **Attention:**_ **Scènes ne convenant pas à jeune public !** Tout particulièrement à la fin.

2) Je sais que Neville est bien plus sombre dans mon histoire que dans les livres. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'écrire ainsi. Il sera toujours maladroit, oublieux lorsque nerveux, socialement anxieux, et peu confiant, mais près d'Harry il abaissera sa garde et sera légèrement différent.

* * *

 **Les deux même**

Traduction : Orin

Neville le fixa sans rien dire, assit dans son propre sang et avachit sur le mur de la salle de bain, impuissant.

« Tu pourrais au moins me remercier, » dit Silas en le fusillant du regard.

Mais Neville ne pouvait pas. Il pouvait simplement regarder le sourire narquois de Harry s'intensifier. Son camarade de classe se retourna pour partir avant de frissonner et de cligner des yeux de confusion. Il regarda autour de lui avant que ses yeux n'atterrissent sur lui. Ils s'écarquillèrent et Harry s'agenouilla immédiatement à côté de lui.

« Neville ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude. À quoi pensais-tu ? Oh, mon dieu. Regarde tout ce sang. Je vais aller chercher de l'aide.

« Harry ? »

Neville était confus, que se passait-il ?

« Oui ? » Demanda Harry en le regardant avec inquiétude.

Neville n'avait jamais pensé que quelqu'un pourrait se soucier de sa mort. Pourquoi Harry était-il si effrayé ? Ils n'étaient même pas amis ? Mais bien loin de ces questions il s'entendit dire :

« Laisse-moi tranquille. »

Harry était bouleversé.  
« Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

« Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre. Pas toi, » murmura Neville, des larmes remplissant ses yeux. Il était incompétent, même pour finir sa propre vie.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Chuchota Harry.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que c'est ! D'être haïs et d'être la risée de tous chaque seconde de ta vie ! D'être toujours une déception ! Je ne suis capable ni d'être un sorcier ni d'être un fils, ni même un être vivant. Alors, laisse-moi tranquille ! Fous le camp ! » Cria Neville sans en avoir rien à faire. Il n'en avait plus rien à faire.

« Neville... » dit Harry en se mordant la lèvre. « Je... Je sais ce que c'est. »

« Non tu ne sais pas ! Ne me mens pas ! » Neville le repoussa et prit le couteau. Il allait en finir une bonne fois pour toutes.

« NON ! Neville, ne fais pas ça ! » Supplia Harry en sanglotant. « Je ne mens pas. Ne fais pas ça. »

« Tu es un héros ! Tu as vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres, tu es une star de Quidditch, tu es intelligent, et tout le monde t'aime ! Tu es spécial et aimé et tes parents seraient fiers de toi ! Ma grand-mère me dit souvent combien mes parents seraient déçus. Qu'elle est heureuse qu'ils soient fous comme ça ils n'ont pas besoin de me voir les déshonorer encore et encore ! »

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait jamais eu à réconforter qui que ce soit avant. Mais Neville avait son couteau et il allait essayer de se tuer de nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ! Alors il repensa à Rogue et Remus et comment ils l'avaient aidé. Ils l'avaient aidé en se souciant de lui et en l'écoutant. Alors il écouta vraiment Neville et ressentit de la peine parce que Neville ressentait ce que lui-même ressentait.

« Je ne suis pas un héros, » dit-il calmement. « C'est un mensonge, Neville. Mes parents seraient déçus de moi parce que... Je n'ai jamais fait face à mes problèmes. Je m'enfuis et je ne dis rien quand les gens me donnent le crédit pour des choses que je n'ai pas faites. »

« La ferme, Harry ! » Cria Neville. Il passa le couteau sur sa peau, mais il ne laissa qu'une coupure peu profonde.

« Tu as protégé la pierre philosophale ! Tu as tué un basilique et sauvé Ginny ! Ne mens pas ! »

« Je ne mens pas, Neville, » dit Harry et des larmes emplirent ses yeux. « Ce n'était pas moi. Je n'ai pas fait ces choses. C'était Gabriel, voilà ! Ce n'était pas moi ! C'était Gabriel qui a fait tout ça et ma mère qui a défait Voldemort il y a treize ans ! Ce n'était jamais moi ! »

Gabriel émergea facilement alors que la détresse augmentait et regarda l'adolescent devant lui. Le garçon paraissait choqué, ce qui était bien mieux puisque cela signifiait qu'il avait oublié le couteau. Il fit un sourire et prit le couteau des mains molles de Neville.

« Salut. Comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda-t-il gentiment, prenant le bras du garçon pour examiner les entailles guéries. Il nota qu'il y avait beaucoup d'anciennes coupures. Neville avait coupé avant, il avait coupé souvent.

« Ha...Harry ? » Bégaya le garçon.

« Non, » offrit Gabriel avec un sourire. « Je suis Gabriel. Harry est un peu mal en point alors j'ai pensé que je devrais m'occuper de tout ça. »  
« Ah ? » Couina Neville, sans le moindre doute confus.

« Écoute. Harry serait vraiment bouleversé si tu te tuais. Alors pourquoi ne t'arrêterais-tu pas un peu. Nous avons déjà assez à faire. Peut-être que tu pourrais parler à Harry. Vous avez beaucoup en commun et cela vous aiderait tous les deux. Je sais qu'Harry se sent parfois seul même avec nous à l'intérieur. Je vais même te donner un bon conseil. Ne crois pas ce que l'on dit du garçon qui a survécu. Tu ne connais pas du tout Harry. »

« D'accord, » répondit Neville en tremblant.

« Il semble que Silas se soit bien débrouillé pour recoller les morceaux. Penses-tu avoir besoin de plus d'attention médicale ? Je peux t'emmener à l'infirmerie. »

« N...Non, » dit timidement Neville. Il était vraiment intimidé par les manières brutales de Harry – Gabriel – et par sa confiance absolue.

« Je vais me débrouiller. »

« Et tu ne vas pas refaire ça ? Ou au moins pas lorsque Harry peut te trouver ? »

« Non, » dit Neville en baissant les yeux de honte.  
« Bien. »

Neville leva les yeux et vit le sourire de Harry se transformer en une expression blanche avant de devenir inquiet et rouge sous le stress. La respiration de Harry s'accéléra. Il regarda autour de lui avant de regarder Neville avec suspicion. Neville lui fit un sourire nerveux et Harry se relaxa un peu, mais il avait l'air toujours stressé. Neville sourit plus largement en pensant 'Bienvenue au club'.

« Est-ce... Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Finit par dire Harry en regardant ailleurs

Neville connaissait cette expression, il l'a portait tout le temps. La Honte.

« Je vais bien, » répondit-il, « toi ? »

Harry hocha la tête par saccades.

« Peut-on.. Peut-on sortir d'ici ? Tout ce... ? «

Il fit un geste vers la marre de sang autour d'eux.

Neville rougit et sortit sa baguette. Il lui fallut trois essais avant que le sang ne disparaisse. Sa rougeur se fit plus intense. Il l'avait fait des centaines de fois. Mais il était incompétent, ce n'était qu'une autre preuve. Neville se recroquevilla et commença à sangloter.

Il sentit Harry se mettre à côté de lui et l'entourer de ses bras. Il était reconnaissant diablement confus, mais reconnaissant. Il pleura tous ces problèmes. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Peut-être que l'étrange comportement de Harry avait réveillé quelque chose en lui. Mais il lui parla de ses parents à Ste Mangouste apathique parce que torturés par magie la nuit de la chute du seigneur des ténèbres.

Il lui raconta comment durant toute sa vie sa famille l'avait cru Cracmol et qu'ils avaient fait des choses horribles pour essayer de lui faire manifester sa magie, comment elle le faisait rarement. Il lui dit combien ses notes horribles ne faisaient qu'énerver sa grand-mère davantage chaque été et combien elle était à deux doigts de le mettre à la porte. Et il savait que personne ne viendrait s'occuper d'une erreur comme lui. Il serait sans-abri.

Il lui raconta comment depuis l'autre nuit tout le monde le bousculait parce qu'il était stupide et qu'il le méritait parce que son idiotie avait failli coûter la vie à Ron et à tout le monde. Qu'il ne méritait pas d'être à Poudlard. Tout le monde pouvait le voir. Tout le monde le lui disait. Il n'avait pas d'amis et c'était une blague qu'il soit à Gryffondor, car il ne faisait preuve d'aucun courage. Il était toujours peureux et il criait avant de s'étaler par terre en trébuchant sur ses propres pieds. La seule chose pour laquelle il était fait était de travailler avec les plantes, et qu'est-ce que c'était pour qui que ce soit ?

Harry écouta le désespoir de Neville, il se sentit coupable. Il laissa Neville et mit ses bras autour de ses genoux.

« J'aurais dû remarquer combien tu étais malheureux. Nous avons la même chambre depuis deux ans et demi. C'était mal de t'exclure. Tu étais simplement timide et... ça n'est pas une excuse.

J'aimerais changer ça maintenant. Je sais que je ne mérite pas la chance d'être ton ami, mais j'aimerais vraiment, vraiment l'être. Je ne pensais pas que qui se soit puisse me comprendre un jour. Je souriais simplement en gardant mes problèmes. Je n'ai jamais laissé personne les voir parce que j'étais effrayé. Je ne mérite pas d'être à Gryffondor non plus. Vraiment... Si je n'avais pas cette maladie, je serais sûrement à Serpentard. »

Harry raconta à Neville comment il avait grandi chez les Dursleys. Il partagea avec lui comment il avait été sûr qu'il n'était qu'un monstre inutile, comme ils lui avaient dit. Il décrivit son placard et la Chasse au Harry et l'isolation et le mépris, même à l'école moldue. Il expliqua qu'il avait cru que ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture jusqu'à ce que Hagrid vienne à lui et lui explique qu'il était un Sorcier.

Puis Harry expliqua la naissance de Silas et comment il était arrivé à Gryffondor. Comment Gabriel était né six mois plus tard, et que c'était lui qui avait tout fait. Neville écouta sans interrompre. Alors Harry lui raconta la vérité sur cet été.

Il lui dit combien Rogue avait fait pour lui et comment il se sentait coupable de parler mal du professeur derrière son dos pour pouvoir garder ses secrets. Harry hésita, mais comme Neville n'avait aucune autre réaction que la compréhension, alors Harry décida de parler du professeur qu'il haïssait le plus, il décida d'en dire tout.

Bégayant et pleurant, Harry réussit à dire à Neville ce qui s'était passé avec Lockhart et qu'il n'en avait rien sut avant de fusionner avec Cho.

« Il p-p-pensait que j'étais si beau. La f-façon dont j-je réagissais. Je l-le laissais faire sans b-broncher... J-je le l-laissais me toucher... me et... m'embrasser. J'étais si p-perdu dans les s-s-sensations. Je peux t-toujours m'entendre g-gémir. Mon dieu... Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai fait ça ! Je n'en voulais pas je haïssais ça et j'étais si effrayé et sans défense, mais c'était trop et Cho ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre parce que cela était b-b-bon ! Il n'avait même plus besoin de me droguer. Je me tenais simplement là et je le laissais enlever mes vêtements et... ! »

Neville serra Harry jusqu'à lui briser les eaux et les deux garçons pleurèrent ensemble. Quand Harry commença à se calmer, Neville chuchota dans son oreille.

« Il... Il m'a t-touché aussi. Je ne pouvais le dire à p-personne parce que j'étais t-trop effrayé et... qu'ils auraient pensé que je mentais p-parce qu'il était une c-célébrité et alors j'aurais été encore p-plus humilié p-par ma famille pour avoir m-mentit sur quelque chose comme ça. »

Neville ne pouvait plus respirer. Alors que des souvenirs de faiblesse, d'humiliation et de honte lui revenaient en flots, il sentit la panique et le désespoir le submerger jusqu'à ce qu'il pense qu'il ne soit plus loin de crier de folie. Il chercha son couteau et remonta sa manche. Il coupa et sentit la panique refluer alors que la douleur le distrayait un peu.

Il en fit une autre, puis une troisième. Les souvenirs étaient réenfouis et il regarda la réaction de Harry, s'attendant à du rejet. L'autre garçon était assis, ses jambes serrées contre son torse et ses yeux fixés sur lui. Mais ils n'étaient empreints ni d'horreur ni de dégoût, juste d'une douloureuse compréhension. Harry s'était déchiré et avait créé des Autres. Neville se mutilait. Ils avaient tous deux leur façon de résister. Elles étaient toutes deux mauvaises.  
« Je suppose que Gabriel avait raison. Nous avons des choses en commun, » sourit Neville, fatigué.

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête. Ils s'assirent ensemble en silence. Des heures s'étaient écoulées et dans moins d'une demi-heure tout le monde serait sur le point de se lever pour aller en classe. C'était lundi. Mais Neville savait qu'il n'irait pas. Il était malade et éprouvé. Harry avait l'air horrible aussi. Ses yeux étaient gonflés de larme et l'air autour de lui transpirait sa fragilité.

Neville ne pouvait pas croire que c'était le garçon qui a survécu. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas voir la vérité se cachant sous Harry ? Probablement parce que Ron et Hermione étaient toujours après lui. Il était difficile de se concentrer quand ces trois-là étaient ensemble, et les deux se battaient toujours de façon spectaculaire, éloignant tout le monde du brun. Il avait envié Harry si longtemps qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise que Harry soit contrarié de ne pas être son ami.

« Ne te sens pas en tord, » dit-il et Harry le regarda avec confusion. « Pour ne pas m'avoir remarqué. Je ne t'ai pas vraiment remarqué non plus. »

« Je me sentirai bien seulement à condition que tu... , » dit Harry d'une voix rauque d'avoir parlé et pleuré, et il montra les profondes cicatrices dans les bras de l'autre garçon, celle qui auraient pu le tuer.

« Je ne le ferai plus, » soupira Neville et ses lèvres se tordirent en un sourire amer. « J'ai un ami à présent, n'est-ce pas ? Et j'ai promis à Gabriel de ne pas te faire de mal. »

Harry sourit et reposa sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon. Neville se sentit réchauffé par ce simple geste. C'est alors qu'il réalisa que son sarcasme avait été vrai. Harry Potter _était_ son ami à présent. Harry serait là pour lui et pourrait le comprendre d'une façon que même le professeur Lupin n'avait pu. Il se déplaça pour pouvoir poser sa tête sur Harry. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, il sentit qu'il n'était plus seul dans les ténèbres.

BMFS

La semaine suivante, Neville et Harry étaient inséparables. Ron était occupé à profiter de l'attention qu'il avait obtenue en survivant à Black. Hermione croulait sous les devoirs et courait d'un endroit à l'autre. Et ils étaient heureux d'avoir un peu de temps à eux. Ils parlèrent ensemble et s'amusèrent ensemble, bref, ils apprenaient à être amis.

Harry laissa même Neville essayer son éclair de feu. Le garçon était terrifié et il finit par s'étaler au sol, mais Gabriel émergea et sa confiance était contagieuse. Il apprit deux trois mouvements à Neville, et le timide Gryffondor les exécuta sans problème. Harry n'avait pas rechigné face à l'intervention de Gabriel. Il était heureux que ses Autres aiment Neville et tout ce qui pouvait aider le timide garçon valait la peine de n'importe quel black-out. Même Silas l'acceptait.

Parfois, durant les cours de potions, le Serpentard émergeait pour se moquer du professeur dans son dos. Cela relaxa Neville et enleva certaines de ses terreurs d'enfant à propos du maître des potions. Et le mieux dans tout ça était que Rogue ne pouvait rien dire de peur que Silas ne dise quelque chose qui l'humilierait. Il savait parfaitement que le Serpentard ne le portait pas dans son cœur, alors les deux Gryffondors nageaient en zone neutre. Neville réussit deux potions et Harry se sentit heureux lorsque son ami sourit honnêtement pendant des heures après ça.

Neville fut même capable d'aider avec Rose. Parce que Harry commençait à arriver dans son terrain émotionnel, la jeune Autre devenait de plus en plus agitée et avait besoin d'émerger de plus en plus souvent. Neville eut l'idée que si Harry se mettait avec lui, Rose pourrait lui tenir compagnie en Botanique. De cette façon, Harry ne serait pas obligé de la voir émerger à quelque moment gênant et elle pourrait se stabiliser.

Bien que, tout comme Rogue, il était perturbé par le maniérisme de la fille dans le corps d'Harry. Il finit par s'y habituer et ils travaillèrent merveilleusement ensemble. C'était rafraîchissant d'être avec quelqu'un qui entretenait le même amour pour les plantes. Personne n'y voyait la beauté que lui voyait. Personne ne pouvait sentir la vie de la nature. Rose était vraiment talentueuse et Neville n'était absolument pas gêné de son silence.

C'était la plus belle semaine dans la vie Neville. Il ne se coupa pas une fois. Et Harry ne s'était jamais senti si libre, si accepté comme il était. Il commençait à comprendre Silas lorsqu'il clamait que Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas de bons amis. Neville était tellement plus concerné et vrai qu'eux. Mais il se souciait toujours d'eux. Ils étaient ses premiers amis.

C'est sans doute pourquoi il fut si énervé lorsque Hagrid l'invita avec Ron à sa cabane le vendredi pour les réprimander de traiter Hermione d'une telle manière. Il leur dit qu'elle était souvent venue à lui en pleurs parce que Ron la haïssait et qu'elle avait tant de mal avec ses cours. Le regard méchant de Buckbeak ne fit que rendre le sermon plus effrayant. Pourtant, fut tout de même trop furieux pour y consentir, mais Harry promis de jeter un œil sur Hermione.

BMFS

La semaine suivante, Harry imagina un nouveau système. Neville et Silas se faufilèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité de son père avec un sort pour dissimuler leur odeur. Ainsi, ils pouvaient franchir les trolls qui avaient été mis en place comme nouvelle mesure de sécurité pour se rendre à leur séance de thérapie deux fois par semaine. Au début, Neville tremblait de terreur chaque fois qu'il voyait les énormes créatures, mais à présent, il était simplement à deux doigts de s'enfuir en courant. C'était une amélioration. Et elle était principalement due au désir de Neville de ne pas donner à Silas plus de raison de se moquer de lui.

Une fois qu'ils les avaient passés, Harry émergeait à nouveau et accompagnait Neville jusqu'à la classe du professeur Lupin avant de continuer jusqu'à Rogue. Après deux heures, il revenait prendre Neville pour retourner à la tour. Les séances duraient deux heures et grignotaient toujours du temps sur le jour suivant, mais en valaient la peine.

BMFS

Rogue décida que puisque les garçons savaient ce qui était arrivé à l'un et l'autre et devenait de plus en plus proche, ils pourraient confronter Lockhart le samedi dans deux semaines. Il y serait allé la semaine avant, mais Dumbledore avait décidé que ce serait un Week-end à Pré au lard. Le vieux sorcier était toujours plus conscient de l'endroit où chaque personne était pendant ces jours-là puisque les étudiants étaient moins protégés lorsqu'ils quittaient le château.

Alors ils iraient le Week-end d'après, puisqu'ils auraient plus de chance de ne pas être découverts. Lupin distrairait le directeur, peut-être en l'invitant en dehors du château pour un thé, ou quelque chose comme ça, et Rogue mènerait les garçons au-dehors pour trois heures. Il pensait que ce serait suffisant pour les deux garçons pour faire face à leur agresseur.

BMFS

« Salut ! » Lança Harry à Ron alors que le Rouquin s'en allait tout seul à Pré-au-Lard. « À tout à l'heure ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? » Demanda Neville, qui se tenait nonchalamment près de Harry. « Une bataille explosive ? »

« Je le souhaiterais, » dit Harry en souriant. « Malheureusement je pense que je vais plutôt me diriger vers la librairie, pour tenir compagnie à Hermione – même si elle ne me remarquera pas – et travailler mon essai sur les vampires que nous a donné Remus. Tu veux venir, ou attendre jusqu'à demain ? »

« Je vais venir, » dit Neville en haussant les épaules. « Peut-être que Silas finira par nous aider. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il sait tout. »

« La flatterie est un bon début, mais il va en falloir beaucoup plus que de le soudoyer pour avoir son aide, » rigola Harry alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la librairie.

« En effet, » sourit Neville.

Ils trouvèrent Hermione et s'assirent près d'elle. Harry dit un bref 'salut' et Neville lui fit écho. Hermione marmonna en retour, mais ne les regarda pas. Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête d'exaspération en sortant leurs devoirs. Neville fronça les sourcils en déroulant son essai :

« Alors, est-ce qu'ils doivent le manger ou être simplement près de l'ail ? »

BMFS

Le soir, les deux garçons rencontrèrent Ron au dîner dans la grande salle. Le rouquin leur dit tout ce qu'il avait fait et leur donna des tonnes de bonbons. Ils finirent de manger et retournèrent à la tour, Ron leur racontant comment pour la troisième fois, il avait lancé de la boue dans la figure de Malfoy. Neville, derrière le rouquin, roula des yeux avec un sourire. Harry rigola, mais prétendit que c'était de Malfoy. Ron ne s'en rendit pas compte et rayonnait de son triomphe.

Ils venaient juste de franchir l'endroit où les trolls patrouillaient devant la grosse dame, qui était revenue après la disgrâce du chevalier, quand Hermione vint à eux. Elle avait des larmes dans les yeux.

« Hagrid a perdu, » leur dit-elle. « Buckbeak va être exécuté. Il m'a envoyé ça. »

Harry prit le morceau de papier qu'elle lui tendait. Neville et Ron lurent par-dessus son épaule.

« Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça. Buckbeak n'a rien fait de mal. Tout le monde sait que Malfoy faisait semblant, » dit Harry, étourdi.  
Il avait été sûr que Hagrid gagnerait. Que Dumbledore s'en serait chargé.

« Le père de Malfoy a effrayé la cour pour qu'elle fasse ça, » dit Hermione en pleurant dans ses mains. « Vous savez comme il est. Il y a un tas de vieux fous gâteux, et ils ont été effrayés. Il y aura un appel, bien sûr, il y en a toujours. Mais je ne peux voir aucun espoir... rien n'aura changé. »  
« Si, il y aura quelque chose de changé, » clama Ron. « Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça seule, Hermione. Je t'aiderai pour de vrai, cette fois. »

« Oh, Ron ! »

Hermione se jeta sur le rouquin.

Harry sourit et Neville rougit avant que les deux ne s'éclipsent pour donner à ces deux-là l'intimité nécessaire pour se raccommoder. Harry était soulagé de les voir enfin ne plus se haïr l'un l'autre, mais il était aussi inquiet. Il était plus difficile de garder ses secrets lorsque ses amis travaillaient ensemble, et pas l'un contre l'autre.

Neville comprit ce qui lui arrivait. Ron était l'ami de Harry, mais il avait aussi un sang chaud et il pourrait très probablement faire une erreur ou dire quelque chose à un mauvais moment qui découvrirait les secrets de Harry au grand jour. Quant à Hermione, après l'avoir diagnostiqué, elle tenterait de le soigner, le traitant comme un objet de test. Aucun des deux n'aiderait. Alors Neville promit d'aider Harry à garder ses secrets.

BMFS

À la séance suivante de soin des créatures magiques, Harry, Neville, Ron et Hermione faisaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient pour conforter Hagrid et l'assurer que le recours prévu en juin se passerait beaucoup mieux. Le géant entretenait très peu d'espoir à ce sujet, cependant, et continuait à fondre en larme en plein milieu du cours.

Quand ce dernier fut terminé, ils étaient derrière Malfoy et un groupe de Serpentards. Le blond critiquait abondamment Hagrid et décrivait avec une jubilation morbide la tête de Buckbeak une fois coupée. Hermione craqua. Elle marcha droit vers lui, le fit se retourner, et le frappa au visage de toutes ses forces.

« N'ose pas appeler Hagrid pathétique, espèce de fou, d'ignoble... »

« Hermione ! » Hoqueta Ron, choqué.

Neville avait attrapé la main qui se levait encore pour frapper le sang pur. Malfoy chercha sa baguette, mais Harry tenait déjà la sienne. Malfoy regarda les quatre Gryffondors et pour une fois, fit la seule chose intelligente à faire. Il battit en retraite. Quand ils furent à nouveau seuls, Neville lâcha Hermione et les garçons la regardèrent avec incrédulité.

 _« Hermione_ , » dit encore Ron, mais cette fois, il semblait impressionné.

Hermione rougit, mais se retourna pour faire face à Harry, la furie brûlant toujours dans ses yeux.

« Tu ferais mieux de les battre dans à la finale de Quidditch ! Tu ferais mieux, parce que je ne pourrais pas le supporter s'ils gagnent. »

« Nous devrions y aller, » dit prudemment Neville, voulant distraire la fille hystérique qui semblait prête à frapper Harry ! « Nous avons cours de Charmes. »

Ils coururent tous les quatre, mais n'arrivèrent pas à temps.

« Vous êtes en retard, les garçons ! » Gronda le professeur Flirwick aussi sévèrement qu'il le pouvait. « Dépêchez-vous, sortez vos baguettes, nous essayons les enchantements d'allégresse aujourd'hui, nous nous sommes déjà répartis en pairs. »

Ils se précipitèrent vers les tables libres. Harry et Neville se mirent tous les deux, s'attendant à ce que Ron se mette avec Hermione, mais le rouquin regardait partout sans pouvoir l'apercevoir. Harry et Neville le firent aussi, sans plus de succès. Ils se rappelaient tous qu'elle avait été à côté d'eux en entrant. Que s'était-il passé ?

« C'est étrange, dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Peut-être qu'elle est allée aux toilettes, ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

BMFS

Hermione n'était pas là à midi non plus et ils se précipitèrent à la Tour pour l'y chercher. Ils la fixèrent dans un mélange d'inquiétude et de confusion lorsqu'ils la trouvèrent endormie sur un livre près du feu. Ron la réveilla et elle fut horrifiée à l'idée d'avoir raté un cours. Elle courut en dehors de la pièce pour parler avec Flitwick avant la divination. Les trois garçons partagèrent un regard désespéré avant de retourner en cours. Ron clamait fortement qu'Hermione avait fini par craquer. Harry et Neville étaient d'accord par leur silence.

BMFS

« Il y a quelque chose ici ! » Chuchota le professeur Trelawney, baissant son visage vers la boule de cristal de Harry et Neville. « Quelque chose en mouvement... Mais qu'est-ce ? »

Neville regarda Harry et ils échangèrent un regard mal à l'aise. Aucun des deux ne croyait que Trelawney ait le moindre talent, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à éloigner la femme. Harry commença à se tordre les doigts, sachant que de quoi qu'il s'agissent, si sa professeur pouvait le voir, ce ne serait pas agréable.

« Mon cher enfant. C'est ici plus clair que jamais... Mon cher, vous traquant de plus près, devenant plus grand... Le Gr- »

« Oh, pour l'amour de _Dieu ! »_ Dit Hermione à voix haute, fusillant la professeur du regard. « Pas ce ridicule Grim _encore ! »_

Trelawney regarda Hermione, choquée. Neville tentait de s'écarter de leur professeur et Harry avait les yeux ronds. Ron, encore, semblait désemparé.

« Je suis tellement désolé, ma _chère,_ que dès le moment où vous avez posé un pied dans cette classe, il me fut apparent que vous n'aviez pas un seul talent pour le noble art de la Divination, » dit Trelawney méchamment. « Oui, je ne me souviens pas avoir jamais croisé d'étudiant dont l'esprit était si désespérément banal. »

« Très bien, » cria pratiquement Hermione. « J'abandonne ! Je pars! J'ai bien plus de choses à faire de mon temps que de permettre qu'une fraude de votre envergure le gaspille. »

Et tandis qu'elle sortait de la salle, pour la dernière fois de ses années à Poudlard Ron murmura :

« Fêlée. Elle est fêlée. »

BMFS

« Hermione ? » Demanda Neville.

Ils étaient dans la bibliothèque. Harry était à un entraînement de Quidditch et Ron était dans la salle commune en train de jouer aux échecs. La fille aux cheveux hirsutes leva les yeux presque sauvagement. Elle avait des cernes profondes sous les yeux et des taches d'encre sur ses joues et son front.

« Oui, Neville ? » Sa voix était tendue et ses yeux dérivaient sur ses papiers.

« Est-ce que tu veux de l'aide ? Je pourrai t'aider avec deux ou trois trucs, si tu veux. »

Elle le regarda pendant un moment, sous le choc, avant d'éclater en pleurs. Neville se déplaça, gêné, et lui tapota dans le dos, peu sûr de la raison pour laquelle elle pleurait et de ce qu'il lui fallait faire pour qu'elle arrête. Bien heureusement, elle s'arrêta d'elle-même.

« Merci, Neville. J'apprécie beaucoup. J'ai tant de choses à faire, mais je ne peux pas abandonner quoi que ce soit puisque j'ai supplié le professeur McGonagall pour tous ces cours. »

« Je comprends, » dit Neville en souriant timidement. « Que puis-je faire ? J'ai terminé tous mes devoirs. »

« Peux-tu relire mes documents et mes essais ? » Demanda-t-elle avec espoir. « Cela m'épargnerait beaucoup de temps. »

« Bien sûr que je peux le faire, » dit Neville avant de s'installer à côté d'elle.

BMFS

Neville et Harry étaient toujours tendus malgré la forte potion calmante fournie par Severus. Il ne leur en avait pas fait la remarque et leur avait donné le portoloin qu'il avait passé les deux dernières semaines à fabriquer. C'était un parchemin d'apparence banale avec quelques notes de classe dessus. Harry et Neville touchèrent le papier. Severus dit le mot d'activation et ils partirent.

Ils arrivèrent dans une ruelle désertée de Londres. Neville était tombé sur ses fesses et Harry se tenait l'estomac en cherchant sa respiration. Severus les regarda avec un visage neutre. Il savait qu'un tel voyage avait supprimé une bonne partie de la potion calmante, mais il en avait encore, fût-elle nécessaire. Cependant, il ne voulait pas qu'ils soient complètement engourdis, autrement cette visite serait inutile.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda faiblement Harry en relevant Neville.  
« Oui, » bégaya Neville en regardant avec des yeux grands et craintifs le bâtiment moldu juste en face de la ruelle.

La pancarte indiquait « Purge and Dows, Ldt ». C'était un ancien magasin construit en briques rouges. Les moldus le regardaient avec dégoût ou curiosité à cause de la pancarte « Fermé pour rénovation » accrochée sur la porte d'entrée du bâtiment. Severus, portant un jean foncé et une chemise blanche parfaitement boutonnée, se dirigea d'un pas insouciant vers le vieux et sombre bâtiment. Harry et Neville, également en vêtements moldus, le suivirent un peu plus lentement.

Severus parla à un mannequin se tenant dans la vitrine de la boutique qui hocha faiblement la tête. Severus attrapa les deux garçons et se colla contre la fenêtre regardant des deux cotés pour s'assurer que personne ne les voyait, avant de marcher à travers la barrière. Harry sursauta de surprise, mais Neville était très habitué à ça. Il venait souvent voir ses parents ici.

Harry regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il se trouver dans une zone de réception. Il y avait une vingtaine de chaises et moins de la moitié étaient occupées par des sorciers ou sorcières blessés. Severus les ignora et se dirigea vers la réception. La réceptionniste était une sorcière dodue au sourire perpétuel.

« De quelle façon puis-je vous aider ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton clair.

« J'ai un rendez-vous pour voir M. Lockhart, » dit Severus.

« Oui, bien sûr, » sourit-elle avant de chercher un papier. « N'est-ce pas merveilleux qu'il ait fait tant de progrès ? Les dommages du sort auraient étés permanents si la baguette avec laquelle il l'avait jeté n'avait pas été brisée. Il a fait de grands progrès ces derniers mois. »

« Je suis au courant, » répondit Severus d'un ton glacial, et le sourire de la sorcière, bien qu'il ne disparût pas, eut soudainement quelques reflets de nervosité.

« Signez ici, je vous pris. »

Severus s'appliqua à le faire et conduit les deux garçons au-delà de l'espace de réception puis en direction de l'ascenseur. Harry regarda le tableau qui se tenait à côté. N'importe quoi qui pourrait l'empêcher de penser à ce qui allait se passer dans les prochaines minutes était digne d'intérêt.

Rez-de-chaussée : accidents matériels (Explosions de chaudron, retour de baguette, accidents de balais, etc.)

Premier étage : Blessures par les créatures (Morsures, piqûres, brûlures, etc.)

Second étage : problème de Magie (maladie contagieuse, E.G., dragoncelle, maladie interchangeante, etc.)

Troisième étage : Potions et Plantes (Empoisonnement, éruption cutanée, régurgitation, etc.)

Quatrième étage : Dégâts à long terme des sorts (sortilège incurable, charmes mal entrepris...)

Cinquième étage : Cafétéria et magasin.

Ils empruntèrent l'escalier. Ils ignorèrent les tableaux de sorciers et médico-mages qui bavardaient. Il arrivait au deuxième étage quand Neville parla.

« Où allons-n-nous, m-monsieur ? »

« Quatrième étage, aile de Jonas Hectare, » répondit-il calmement.

« Il était dans l'aile de mes p-parents l'été d-dernier. Je l'ai v-vu. »

Neville tremblait et Harry prit sa main et la serra. Ses propres yeux verts devenaient de plus en plus paniqués.

« Il y était, » convint Severus. « Mais juste avant que l'école ne commence, il a été déplacé des patients de long terme parce qu'il a montré des signes de guérison. On a signalé que la baguette utilisée pour lui jeter le sort d'oubliette était brisée ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, » dit Harry en secouant sa tête rapidement, sa respiration s'accélérant. Neville était accolé à son côté, et il ne pouvait pas savoir qui réconfortait qui.

Severus prit dans une poche une potion calmante douce. Les garçons l'avalèrent sans question, et leur respiration se stabilisa. Il décida qu'il serait mieux de les distraire et de les empêcher de ressasser leurs souvenirs.

« Les souvenirs de Lockhart lui revienneent lentement. L'essentiel de son enfance et de sa personnalité lui est revenu. Les guérisseurs prédisent qu'il devrait avoir retrouvé toute sa mémoire d'ici sept mois »

« Est-ce qu'il se souvient... » Harry ne put finir sa question et ferma les yeux.

« Il a des morceaux éparts de sa vie qui lui reviennent. C'est impossible de savoir exactement ce dont il se souvient à moins de le lui demander, » répondit Severus.

Gabriel ouvrit ses yeux et se redressa, la confiance et la force irradiant de lui comme toujours. Neville sourit avec gratitude lors que le protecteur passa ses bras autour de ses épaules avec affection. Severus le regarda farouchement.  
« Ça ne marche pas, » dit Gabriel en lui renvoyant le regard noir, sans peur et apparemment tout aussi en colère. « Harry n'arrive pas à le gérer et Neville semble sur le point de s'effondrer ! »

« Bien sûr qu'il n'arrive pas à le gérer ! Ce n'est pas une joyeuse réunion de famille, » répondit sèchement Severus. « Mais ils continueront d'être effondrés ou à ne pouvoir le gérer pour le reste de leur vie s'ils ne font pas ça. Maintenant, va-t'en, Gabriel. »

« Non, » dit simplement Gabriel, son emprise sur un Neville tremblant se raffermit. Je le mène jusqu'à la pièce et Harry peut émerger à ce moment. L'attente est simplement trop dure pour lui.

Severus le regarda sombrement avant de se retourner et de reprendre les escaliers. Gabriel s'éloigna de Neville et sourit à son visage terrifié. Il prit la main du garçon et commença à le mener en haut des escaliers calmement.

« Tu peux le faire, Neville. Harry et toi le pouvez. Cette enflure ne peut plus vous faire du mal maintenant. Rogue ne le permettrait pas. Et même s'il essayait, moi et Silas lui botterions le cul. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Profites-en. Et mets-lui un coup de pied dans les boules de ma part ».

Neville rigola faiblement, des larmes tombant de ses yeux. Ils arrivèrent au quatrième étage et se retournèrent pour voir Rogue les attendant impatiemment. Gabriel lui tira la langue et Neville rit une nouvelle fois. Puis ils le suivirent sans un mot. Neville se demandait s'il pourrait aller voir ses parents en même temps. Il n'y été jamais aller sans sa grand-mère qui veillait sur lui comme un rapace sur sa proie, le regard dur et sévère.

Ils arrivèrent bien assez tôt dans l'aile de Jonas Hectare. Severus ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent dans un long couloir blanc. Des Sorcières et sorciers portant des robes vertes passaient ici et là. La plupart entraient et sortaient de pièce de chaque côté. Severus avança et ils virent des noms sur les portes. Presque à la fin, ils trouvèrent celui de Gilderoy Lockhart.

« Bien, c'est ici, » dit Severus, regardant Gabriel.

« Tu vas y arriver, » dit Gabriel avec confiance au garçon à côté de lui, qui hocha la tête vivement. « Jette un œil à Harry pour nous. Nous nous occupons des arrières. »

« D-d'accord. »

Gabriel relâcha ses épaules et se relaxa. Harry cligna des yeux et se précipita à côté de Neville lorsqu'il vit la porte. Severus soupira et sortit sa baguette. Il lança un faible sort d'exaltation avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il entra et attrapa les garçons par leur chemise pour qu'ils le suivent avant de fermer la porte derrière eux.

Harry s'effondra sur le sol, plaquant son dos contre la porte. Il se balançait en sanglotant, murmurait qu'il était désolé et qu'il serait bon seconde après seconde. Severus s'agenouilla près de lui et lui chuchota des mots rassurants. Il promit à Garçon qu'il était en sécurité et qu'il n'était pas en colère. Neville était choqué. Jamais il n'avait vu cet Autre et regarder Harry pleurer de peur et de douleur, comme un animal torturé, lui donnait envie de vomir.

« Quel est le problème ? » Demanda Lockhart en se levant et approchant d'eux.

Severus l'ignora totalement, concentré sur Harry. Neville se retourna et vie l'homme qui lui avait fait tant de mal. Il avait des yeux bleus confus et ses cheveux épais n'étaient plus ondulés. Il devait avoir oublié comment on se servait des bigoudis. Neville eut un rire à peu près hystérique à cette pensée. Les yeux de Lockhart s'agrandirent et il arrêta de s'approcher.

« Devrais-je appeler une infirmière ? Vous êtes des patients ? »

« Non, » chuchota Neville avec difficulté.

Lockhart se recula vivement... _une classe dans un château, l'approche... un garçon... l'anticipation..._

Il secoua la tête. Qu'était-ce ? Il fronça les sourcils et arrêta de regarder l'enfant inquiétant et l'homme avec l'enfant hystérique. L'enfant semblait se calmer lentement. C'était une bonne chose. Attendez. Était-ce Severus Rogue ?

« Je vous connais ! » Dit-il en se redressant avec fierté, époussetant sa robe lavande. « Nous avons travaillé ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? »

« V-vous avez travaillé ensemble à P-poudlard, » répondit Neville en voyant que Rogue était toujours trop occupé pour répondre.

Lockhart regarda de nouveau le garçon aux yeux cheveux bruns avec réticence et fut surprit de constater que celui-ci pleurait silencieusement. Ses épaules tremblaient et ses mains se secouaient violemment alors que le garçon les tordait devant lui.

« Quel est le problème ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Neville secoua la tête...

 _dans une salle de bain, le garçon reculait, secouant sa tête avec des larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues rondes, se tourner, jeter un sort pour fermer la porte, s'avancer vers le garçon qui fermait ses yeux et tremblait..._

Lockhart secoua lui aussi la tête et agrippa ses cheveux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

Il voulait dire, chacun d'entre eux, mais ce fut cet enfant obsédant qui répondit.

« J-j-je … Je suis l-là pour v-vous d-dire quelque-quechose. »

« Quoi ? » Dit un Lockhart irrité.

Harry ouvrit lentement ses yeux. Rogue était à genoux à côté de lui et paraissait vraiment inquiet. Il essaya de se redresser de sa position en boule inconfortable, il réalisa qu'il était dans une étrange pièce et que ses vêtements le collaient désagréablement à cause de sa sueur maintenant froide. Il se sentait fragile et chercha Rogue inconsciemment. L'homme l'attrapa dans une étreinte assez large pour l'aider à se relever.

Lockhart voulait que tous ces gens sortent immédiatement. Mais son expression coléreuse fondit lorsque ses yeux quittèrent l'enfant. Neville se retourna pour voir ce qu'il regardait et vit que Rogue aidait Harry à se relever. Il courut vers lui et Rogue passa un bras autour de ses épaules également. Les deux garçons se blottirent à ses côtés et regardèrent Lockhart.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda-t-il, regardant les trois puis derrière eux, l'issue. « Que voulez-vous ? »

Harry gémit de peur. Lockhart lui avait demandé la même chose, avant de jouer avec lui...

 _Que veux-tu ? Tu aimes ça ? Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux ? Tu es si beau, Chaton, si beau..._

Les questions, les violations lui revinrent en mémoire en même temps et il commença à pleurer. Rogue lui chuchotait, lui disant d'être fort, de faire face, de crier son mépris à celui qui lui avait fait du mal. Rogue le pria de ne pas laisser Lockhart lui faire plus de mal.

Et Lockhart aussi se souvenait...

 _des cuisses pales et nue, un robuste bureau de chêne sous la jeune peau douce, ses propres mains manucurées qui parcouraient la chair fraîche, écartant les genoux, se baissant pour lécher, sucer, levant les yeux pour voir une poitrine en sueur se soulevant dans une respiration haletante, des yeux verts et brumeux et des cheveux noirs sauvages et doux comme de la soie, de délicieux gémissements venant de cette bouche parfaite..._ Il chancela en arrière. Il était horrifié et péniblement excité.

Neville connaissait ce regard et sans de l'acide brûlé dans le fond de sa gorge. Il suivit le regard du monstre qui était sur son premier et seul ami et il sentit quelque chose le brûler. Il serra Rogue si violemment que celui-ci eut bien de mal à le retenir alors qu'il ouvrit sa bouche pour rugir :

« NE LE REGARDEZ PAS ! VOUS ÊTES UN MONSTRE MALADE ! VOUS N'AVIEZ PAS LE DROIT DE ME TOUCHER ! LAISEZ-NOUS TRANQUILLE ! »

« Que- « dit Lockhart en tremblant...  
 _enlever les robes des épaules du garçon et les accrocher soigneusement au bord de la salle de bain, défaire le pantalon du garçon pleurant pitoyablement, faire gentiment taire le garçon alors qu'il le retournait et le faisait se pencher légèrement sur le lavabo, le libérer de sa chemise et glisser ses mains sur les fesses du garçon, serrées, souriant en regardant le visage du garçon dans le miroir, rempli de peine, de peur et de honte alors que les doigts poussaient en dedans, en dehors..._

« Merlin, » gémit-il de répulsion, incapable de nier l'envie que réveillaient ces souvenirs.

« FERMES-LÀ ! »

Les yeux verts de Harry étaient agrandis alors qu'il regardait, impressionné, Neville qui surmontait l'homme qui leur avait fait tant de mal.

« VOUS ÊTES FAIBLE ! VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS ME FAIRE DE MAL ! VOUS ÊTES PATHÉTIQUE ET DEVRIEZ SOUFFRIR POUR CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT ! »

« Attendez, » plaida Lockhart. « Je ne sais pas... »

« NE MENTEZ PAS ! VOUS SAVEZ CE QUE VOUS NOUS AVEZ FAIT ! VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS CACHER _ÇA ! »_ Neville désigna violemment l'entrejambe de Lockhart où ses robes violettes étaient incontestablement tendues.

Une puissante magie commença à craquer dans l'air et Severus regarda Neville, choqué. Le garçon grognait littéralement et ses yeux étaient déchaînés. Lockhart poussa un cri quand il projeté en arrière. Il heurta le mur avant de s'écraser au sol. Il eut un petit cri de douleur arrivé au sol. Il y eut un craquement d'os. Lockhart cria.

« JE VOUS HAIS ! » Hurla Neville d'une voix brisé avant de tomber à genoux, la magie disparaissant alors qu'il sanglotait. Severus lâcha Harry pour s'accroupir près du garçon. Il le félicita d'une chaude voix encore et encore. Harry les regarda avant de se tourner vers l'homme qui revenait lentement à une position assise. Il n'avait plus l'air effrayant ou puissant maintenant. Ses cheveux blonds étaient en désordre et du sang soulait de sa bouche. Il pleurait en serrant ses cotes.

« Vous êtes misérable, » dit-il doucement, donnant ses pensées à voix haute. « Vous êtes un horrible et misérable homme. »

Lockhart le regarda pitoyablement. Harry l'ignora et se plaça de l'autre côté de Neville. Il se mit à genoux et serra son ami dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau Lockhart, ce n'était plus avec des yeux tremblant de peur. Il était simplement fatigué.

« Vous ne pouvez plus nous faire de mal. Vous n'êtes plus rien. »

« Rien, » répéta Neville avec véhémence.

« En effet, » dit Severus d'une voix traînante en remettant les garçons sur leurs pieds.

« Vous avez fait ce que vous deviez faire. Vous avez vu la vérité sur l'homme devant vous. Allons-y et laissons-le pour toujours loin de nous. »

Neville hocha la tête et prit fermement le bras de Harry en ouvrant la porte.

« Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas voir tes parents ? » demanda gentiment Severus. « Ils seraient très fiers de toi, Neville. Je reviendrai dans quelques minutes. »

« Merci, Monsieur, » dit calmement Neville sans jamais regarder en arrière, alors que lui et Harry partaient.

Severus sourit sombrement, un éclat cruel apparaissant dans ses yeux, tandis qu'il se retournait vers Lockhart. L'homme gémit et rampa en arrière dans un coin alors que Severus marchait lentement vers lui. Il cria, mais il était trop tard, car Severus était déjà là. Lockhart leva les bras pour protéger son visage et le Maître de Potion sortit sa baguette avec laquelle il tapota l'homme qui criait, comme dans une gentille caresse.  
Lockhart se cambra, les yeux exorbités, sa bouche s'ouvrant dans un long et sourd gémissement d'agonie. Il ne s'arrêta pas de gémir et se rendit compte qu'une voix douce le calmait, une main écartant ses cheveux de son visage. Il gémit et se penchant vers la main et le geste attentionné. Il était épuisé et encore raidi par la douleur. Bêtement, il ouvrit les yeux.

« Oui, » dit doucement Severus. « Réveille-toi. C'est bien. Il n'est pas temps de rêver. »

« Aidez-moi, » supplia Lockhart en pleurant, voulant se réconforter dans la gentillesse qu'exhibait l'homme.

« Oh, mais je vais t'aider, » promit Severus d'un ton si doux alors qu'il dirigeait sa baguette vers la tempe de l'homme.  
« Je vais t'aider à expier tes péchés par la douleur. »

Il commença à chanter le sortilège et Lockhart sentit quelque chose entrer en lui. Il cria et se gratta tandis que _quelque chose_ glissait sous sa peau, recherchant quelque chose. Finalement, la chose trouva un endroit où s'installer au plus profond de sa tête. Il gémit, sentant son cerveau comprimer pour donner de la place à la créature. La baguette quitta sa tempe et il s'effondra, épuisé. Le sommeil l'emporta.  
« Oui, à présent tu peux dormir, » dit Severus avec une satisfaction froide dans les yeux. « Tu connaîtras un tourment égal à celui que tu as infligé à ces enfants. »

Il tourna et sortit de la pièce. Le sort de silence se dissipa lorsqu'il quitta la pièce et il put clairement entendre les cris terrifiés de Lockhart. Sorcières et Sorciers se précipitèrent dans la pièce, mais ils ne pourraient l'aider. Severus avait fait en sorte qu'ils ne le puissent pas.

 **Fin du chapitre**


	14. Un prisonnier détraqué

****Les Morceaux de son âme****

 **Broken Mind, Fractured Soul**

Par: **SensiblyTainted**

* * *

 **NDT :** Premier chapitre inédit dans cette traduction !

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

 **Un prisonnier détraqué**

Traduction : Orin

L'aile 49, qui s'appelait aile Janus Thickey, était réservée aux patients qui allaient rester à Ste Mangouste pour un bon bout de temps, et dans certains cas, comme les Longdubats, pour le reste de leur vie. Neville, qui y avait passé pas mal de temps, connaissait chaque recoin de l'aile. Une gentille sorcière accueillit Neville avec bonne humeur, comme s'il faisait partie de la famille, et se présenta à Harry comme Miriam Strout.

« Je suis si contente de voir un ami de Neville. C'est un garçon si gentil. » Elle sourit et tapota la tête de Neville avec affection. « Tes parents viennent juste de finir leur repas, vient. »

« Merci, » marmonna Neville. Il était trop fatigué pour parler plus fort, mais au moins il ne bégayait pas.

Harry regarda autour de lui en suivant Neville. Il y avait plusieurs lits qui pouvaient être isolés par de grands rideaux blancs. Peut-être qu'ils les fermaient la nuit, pensa Harry en apercevant un sorcier d'allure morose qui était avachie dans un de ces lits. Il regardait le plafond et marmonnait dans sa barbe. Il ne semblait pas conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il y avait aussi une femme recouverte de poils, un peu comme Hermione lors de l'accident avec le Polynectar.

Neville s'approcha de la dernière zone entourée de rideau. Au lieu d'être blanc, ces rideaux étaient clairsemés de fleurs roses. Les deux garçons passèrent les rideaux. Mr et Me. Longdubat reposaient dans un grand lit recouvert de draps blancs et d'une couverture avec les mêmes fleurs. Ils étaient tenus en position assise par de gros oreillers roses. Une table de nuit en bois se trouvait de l'autre côté du lit, et une commode du même style se tenait contre le mur. Deux plateaux avaient été mis sur les genoux des parents de Neville.

« Hey, maman, papa. »

Neville s'effondra dans la chaise de soin à côté du lit et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

L'homme et la femme desséchés sourirent légèrement et continuèrent à se nourrir mécaniquement. M. Longdubat avait déjà fini son repas, mais il amenait encore machinalement la cuillère à sa bouche, comme un patin qui exécuterait en boucle la même action. Harry sentit les larmes monter dans ses yeux, et se retira. Silas releva les épaules pour effacer la posture craintive qu'avait adopté Harry et se plaça à côté de Neville. Il posa une main réconfortante sur ses épaules.

« Neville, raconte à tes parents ce que tu as fait. Ils seront fiers. » Il regarda les yeux remplis de larmes de Neville et hocha la tête avec respect. « Je le suis. Si tu n'avais pas été là, Harry n'aurait jamais pu regarder ce tas de boue puante en face. Je t'en suis reconnaissant. »

Neville eut un petit rire amusé. Comment Silas pouvait-il dire 'tas de boue puante' aussi sérieusement ? Il essuya ses larmes et regarda ses parents. Il leur raconta ce qui s'était passé à voix basse. Silas l'interrompait ici et là pour proférer une insulte à l'encontre de Lockart. Mr. Longdubat s'arrêta de manger de l'air au milieu de l'histoire et regarda son fils avec des yeux blancs et vides. Me. Longdubat sourit et fit un petit son de contentement.

« Tu veux parler de ce qui leur est arrivé ? » demanda Silas avec délicatesse lorsque Neville redevint silencieux.

Le garçon tourna la tête, ces cheveux aussi peu disciplinés à présent que ceux d'Harry. Silas allait changer de sujet, mais le garçon commença à parler doucement. Il expliqua que Bellatrix Lestrange avait interrogé ses parents, avec l'aide d'autres mangemorts, lorsque le seigneur des ténèbres avait disparu.

Elle savait que les Longdubats étaient très proches de Dumbledore et était certaine qu'ils sauraient où se trouvait son seigneur. Ils ne savaient pas, alors elle les avait torturés à coup de crucio, un des impardonnables, un sort qui infligeait la pire des tortures à la victime. Ils avaient maintenu le sort pendant plus d'une heure, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient complètement perdu la raison.

« Elle est enfermée à Azkaban ? » demanda Silas d'une voix calme, ses yeux posés sur Mr Longdubat, qui bavait.

« Oui, » chuchota Neville. Il se leva et essuya la bouche de son père gentiment avec une serviette.

« Dommage. »

Neville se retourna vers Silas, incertain de ce qu'il verrait. Le visage d'Harry le regardait avec un sérieux mortel qui le fit frissonner avant qu'il se retourne vers ses parents. Silas se dirigea vers la seule fenêtre de l'aile. Il s'adossa contre le mur, les mains dans les poches (et sur sa baguette). Neville était resté avec ses parents et profitait d'un peu d'intimité avec eux.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les rideaux s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer Severus. Neville embrassa ses parents. Ils ne répondirent pas vraiment, mais le murmure de Me. Longdubat s'intensifia légèrement. Neville sourit et suivit Silas. Il referma les rideaux derrière lui.

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? » interrogea Severus en haussant un sourcil vers l'Autre. Silas le regarda sans sourciller. Severus fit un rictus de mécontentement, mais ne demanda pas de réponse plus précise. Il se tourna vers Neville.

« Tu veux retourner à l'école ? Il nous reste une demi-heure, on pourrait aller dans Londres pour manger, si tu veux. »

Neville faillit sourire à son professeur. L'homme, très composé d'habitude, semblait assez loin de sa zone de confort. Mais l'instinct de survie de Neville le poussa à masquer son sourire. « Je veux bien aller manger, s'il vous plaît, professeur. »

« Très bien, » dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

BMFS

Harry se réveilla au beau milieu d'un café. Rogue s'était assis contre le mur pour avoir la porte et les fenêtres dans son champ de vision. Neville était de l'autre côté de la table et Harry était assis entre les deux. Il regarda le menu qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il y avait des dizaines de sandwiches différents. Il jeta un œil à son ami.

Le visage de Neville était pâle et fatigué, mais ses épaules semblaient moins enfoncées qu'avant. Il était loin d'être sûr de lui ou joyeux, mais il y avait une amélioration. Harry se balança sur son siège, gêné. Il avait été inutile. Il s'était retiré trois fois et n'avait quasiment rien dit à Lockhart.

« Tu as été vraiment courageux, » déclara-t-il « De lui dire tout ça. »

Neville sembla surpris lorsqu'il le regarda, ses yeux semblant chercher quelque chose d'autre qu'Harry ne pouvait identifier. Il continua de le fixer de son regard d'émeraude en espérant que Neville verrait sa sincérité. Neville vit plus que ça, cependant, car il fronça les sourcils et dit:

« Toi aussi Harry. »

« En effet, » dit Severus d'une voix rauque. « Vous l'avez tous deux vu tel qu'il est. Une vermine pathétique. Et vous le lui avez dit. »

Neville eut un petit rire nerveux, toujours un peu mal à l'aise devant le professeur.

« Silas lui a donné ce nom-là, et tas de boue puante, aussi. »

Severus se permit un sourire vers le garçon. « Nous sommes tous sur la même longueur d'onde dans ce cas. »

Neville fut un peu apaisé par le geste et sembla se relaxer. La serveuse arriva et leur demanda ce qu'ils aimeraient commander. Neville se retourna et fit tomber son verre avec son coude. La serveuse cria et Neville devint tout rouge et se précipita par terre pour nettoyer. Bien sûr, il ne fit que mettre un peu plus d'eau partout.

La serveuse le força à se rasseoir avec force et lui dit de ne plus bouger. Toujours rouge, il se retourna vers son professeur et son ami. Rogue semblait avoir un air de reproche, mais ses yeux brillaient d'amusement. Harry n'essaya même pas de cacher son hilarité et fini par éclater de rire. Quelques instants plus tard, Neville riait aussi.

BMFS

Lorsqu'ils furent de retour à l'école, le directeur et Remus n'étaient toujours pas rentrés. Ils se détendirent en espérant que leur petite expédition était passée inaperçue. Neville et Harry retournèrent dans la Tour, mais dès qu'ils arrivèrent, une note de Remus apparut pour leur demander de venir dans son bureau. Harry était inquiet. Il se rappelait très bien de la réaction du loup-garou lorsqu'il avait appris qui d'autre allait faire face à l'ex-professeur.

 _ **Flash-back**_

Harry se tenait devant le bureau de Remus avec Neville. Ils y restèrent dix minutes avant que Rogue n'ouvre la porte et les fasse entrer. Harry regarda Neville avec un air désespéré, mais le garçon hocha la tête. Harry déglutit et s'avança alors que Rogue disait : « Ces deux élèves m'accompagneront voir Lockhart. »

Harry rencontra nerveusement le regard de Remus, ses mains triturant son tee-shirt. Un air de douleur intolérable, comme si l'homme venait d'être frappé, s'imprima sur le visage de Remus. Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers Neville, qui se tenait en silence à côté de Harry, mais ses yeux revinrent sur le petit brun.

« Harry ? » demanda-t-il doucement. _Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Harry devait être là pour une tout autre raison_ , se dit Remus, mais le petit enfant aux yeux bruns hocha la tête, des larmes remplissant ses yeux verts, ses yeux que Lily avait transmis à son fils unique. Remus sentit une colère froide l'animer et il lança un regard brûlant vers Severus.

« Je viens avec vous. »

« Non, » dit Severus avec une douceur surprenante. « Tu dois détourner l'attention du directeur pour que les garçons affrontent leurs peurs. »

« Je t'en prie, Remus, » demanda Harry dans une voix si basse que c'était presque un chuchotement. « J'ai… j'ai besoin de faire ça, sinon les cauchemars continueront de me hanter. »

Remus se précipita vers eux pour les prendre dans ses bras, dans une embrassade ferme et désespérée. Harry et Neville pleurèrent doucement dans le cou du loup-garou, et celui-ci essaya au mieux de les réconforter. Severus attendit patiemment dans un coin, en silence. Remus se détacha d'eux après un moment et leur sourit avec bienveillance. Severus fit une note quelque part dans son esprit de ne pas sous-estimer les talents d'acteur du loup-garou dans le futur.

« Je sais que vous pouvez le faire, » dit Remus fermement. « Je suis fier de vous deux. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour le directeur. Je m'en occupe. »

« Merci Remus, » dit Harry avant de reprendre de nouveau dans ses bras.

Neville rougit. « Merci. »

« Allez vous chercher à manger, le dîner commence bientôt. » Remus passa sa main dans ses cheveux. » Les garçons eurent un petit sourire et s'en allèrent. Severus s'apprêtait à les suivre lorsque Remus l'interrompit.

« Un moment Severus, s'il te plaît. »

L'homme se retourna, son masque de neutralité parfaitement en place. Les yeux de l'homme s'embrasèrent à nouveau et Severus du se battre pour s'empêcher de montrer son malaise. _Ne montre jamais ta peur tu as dépassé cette peur d'enfance_ , se sermonna-t-il.

« Fais-le payer. De ma part. » dit Remus, presque en grognant.

Severus hocha la tête et quitta la pièce en fermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

 _ **Fin du Flash-back**_

Harry et Neville se rendirent jusqu'au bureau de leur professeur, ou celui-ci les serra dans ses bras avant même qu'ils ne puissent parler. Il leur demanda comment ça s'était passé. Ils lui dirent l'essentiel et il ne chercha pas à les presser sur le sujet. Il leur adressa un sourire fier et s'attacha à égayer leur esprit en leur racontant son excursion en compagnie du directeur.

BMFS

Dumbledore ne sembla jamais avoir eu vent de leur aventure en dehors de l'école et bientôt, tout cela était derrière eux. Les cours continuaient et tout le monde était occupé. Ron passait des heures à éplucher des lois pour essayer de sauver Buckbeak. Hermione ne faisait que faire ses devoirs. Neville s'était mis à l'aider pendant qu'Harry avait ses entraînements de Quidditich.

Harry et Neville avaient toujours des rendez-vous avec Rogue toutes les semaines, mais aucun d'eux n'avait de cauchemar. Ils avaient parfois des mauvais rêves, mais rien de comparable à ce qu'ils avaient expérimenté auparavant. Neville avait presque arrêté de se mutiler et il accompagnait Harry lorsque celui-ci allait manger avec Remus.

Severus les ridiculisait toujours en classe, même s'il était moins cruel qu'avant. Il ne voulait pas expliquer pourquoi il était nécessaire de maintenir cette mascarade. Harry avait appris qu'il n'était pas judicieux d'essayer de le forcer à divulguer ses raisons.

Silas et Gabriel émergeaient beaucoup moins, et lorsqu'Harry leur avait demandé pourquoi via le journal, ils avaient juste répondu qu'ils étaient fatigués et essayaient de récupérer un peu de sommeil. Harry ne s'était même pas embêté à leur demander pourquoi ils avaient besoin de dormir. Rose avait toujours besoin d'émerger, autrement, elle ferait surface à des moments où Harry ne pouvait pas se permettre de la laisser libre.

Elle faillit émerger deux fois en cours de défense contre les forces du mal, et une fois alors qu'il était dans les dortoirs en train de se préparer à dormir. Les deux fois, ce fut Neville qui aida à la maintenir hors de vue des autres élèves et aida Harry à émerger de nouveau.

Maintenant, Harry la laisser émerger dans tous les cours de botanique, et même parfois lorsqu'il déjeunait avec Remus et Neville dans le bureau du professeur.

BMFS

Le 14 avril, le matin du match final entre Gryffondor et Serpentard arriva bientôt. Harry et le reste de l'équipe entrèrent dans la grande salle, et, pour la seconde fois de l'année, presque toute l'école était présente. Les Serdaigles, Gryffondors et Pouffsoufles leur firent un triomphe lorsqu'ils entrèrent. L'équipe des Serpentards sifflait, bien entendu, mais il était clair que leurs tactiques douteuses ne leur avaient pas valu de se faire des amis dans les autres maisons.

Aussitôt que l'équipe eut fini de manger, Olivier commença à les presser de se rendre dans les vestiaires pour se préparer –, et ce bien qu'il leur restât une heure avant le match. Neville croisa le regard d'Harry lorsque celui-ci se leva et lui souhaita bonne chance en exagérant le mouvement de ses lèvres pour qu'Harry comprenne même s'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre au milieu du brouhaha. Harry sourit et leva ses pouces, et son ami sourit. Ron entra en collision avec lui alors qu'il criait des encouragements à toute l'équipe. Hermione applaudissait, ses habits plus rouge et or qu'Harry n'avaient jamais vu (un sort?). Harry sentit son appréhension se muer en excitation pure, et il s'élança en direction du terrain.

« Quasiment pas de vent, » remarqua Olivier en examinent lentement le ciel et le terrain. « Le soleil est un peu aveuglant, faites attention. Le sol est sec. Très bien, on s'envolera plus facilement. »

Olivier tourna en rond et murmura encore un peu avant de les envoyer dans les vestiaires. Personne ne parlait et Harry sentait la tension revenir. Avant qu'elle ne puisse éclater, cependant, Olivier leur fit un discours enflammé, les incitant à jouer encore mieux que tout ce qu'ils avaient fait jusque là pour le dernier match de sa carrière.

Dans le feu de l'action, Harry arrivait sur le terrain, son éclair de feu à la main. Les gradins étaient pleins à craquer et tous les visages étaient tournés vers eux pour les encourager, ou simplement pour crier n'importe comment. Le bruit était impressionnant, surtout sans vent pour le disperser.

Lee présenta les deux équipes, même si tout le monde les connaissait. Madame Hooch rappela les règles et les capitaines échangèrent une poignée de main. Après un coup de sifflet sec, tout le monde se retrouva dans les airs, et le jeu s'enflamma immédiatement. Alicia s'empara du Souaffle… pour le perdre en quelques instants au profit de Warrington… qui se prit l'instant d'après un cognard que lui envoya Georges.

Minute après minute, une autre faute était commise. Hooch était rouge à force de siffler, et les deux équipes semblaient être de plus en plus en difficulté, mais le jeu lui était de plus en plus vicieux.

Angelina faillit tomber de son balai lorsque Flint la percuta. George lança sa batte vers Flint, et cassa son nez. Montague s'était emparé de la tête de Katie au lieu du souaffle. Bole et Derrick se foncèrent dedans en plein air après avoir tenté de bousculer Harry (et même peut-être de le tuer). Bole frappa Angelina avec sa batte. Fort. Georges et Fred lui mirent un coup de coude au visage. Dubois se prit deux cognards dans le ventre.

Et ainsi de suite.

Au milieu de tout ce sang et de tout ce chaos, des buts étaient marqués et Harry se battait pour maintenir le vif hors de portée du vif avant qu'ils n'arrivent à 50. Ce n'était pas très compliqué. Comme Cho, l'attrapeur blond suivait davantage Harry qu'il ne cherchait le vif.

Ils arrivèrent à 70 points avant qu'Harry ne s'élance pour attraper le vif pour de vrai, mais Malfoy attrapa l'extrémité de son balai, zappant sa vitesse et sa concentration pendant assez de temps pour qu'il perde la petite balle dorée de vue. Harry se vengea en attaquant Malfoy de tout les côtés, provoquant la colère du blond et lui faisant perdre de sa superbe, mais il vit qu'Angelina allait se faire renverser par toute l'équipe Serpentard qui fonçait sur elle. Harry se détacha de Malfoy et piqua sans une hésitation vers leur formation qui se dispersa de panique. Il fit une pirouette avant de revenir au milieu du terrain et Angelina marqua, saine et sauve, mais il vit avec horreur que le vif était apparu non loin de Malfoy, et que celui-ci l'avait vu !

« Allez, allez, allez, » Harry supplia son balai. Il rattrapait Malfoy ! Il se pencha sur le balai, et vola à l'envers le temps d'échapper à deux cognards – Il arrivait à la cheville de Malfoy – Il l'avait rattrapé – Harry bondit en avant et lança ses deux mains en avant – Il poussa le bras de Malfoy et -

Des centaines d'applaudissements retentirent la coupe de Quidditch revenait à Gryffondor, pour la première fois depuis huit ans !

BMFS

Neville se tenait dans un coin sombre de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Harry avait gagné la coupe il y trois semaines. Le petit brun avait été presque trop heureux pour son propre bien, et pour une bonne semaine, à chaque fois qu'il avait croisé Olivier, ce dernier l'avait serré dans ses bras, la larme à l'oeil. Mais à présent, ils ne pouvaient plus faire l'impasse sur leurs cours.

Les examens commençaient la semaine suivante, et Harry comme Neville étaient plutôt certains qu'ils échoueraient s'ils ne révisaient pas un peu sérieusement. Hermione était bien trop occupée pour les aider. En plus, elle était irritée que Neville ne vienne plus avec elle pour lire ses devoirs. Ron n'aidait pas non plus, il était incapable de se concentrer très longtemps.

Neville soupira. Il était tard, presque onze heures, et ils devaient rencontrer les professeurs pour leurs thérapies. Il avait la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry et la carte des maraudeurs, il était prêt à partir, mais Harry était endormi devant la cheminée. Les derniers mois avaient été compliqués. Après avoir empêché Neville de se suicider, après avoir fait face à Lockhart, s'être débrouillé en même temps pour assister aux nombreux entraînements de Quidditch, le match, les cours qui n'avaient pas ralenti pour les aider, la thérapie, et essayer de trouver un moyen de cacher sa maladie tout en restant sain d'esprit, ce n'était pas une surprise qu'Harry soit aussi rincé. Neville n'avait vraiment pas envie de le réveiller. Peut-être qu'il pourrait faire un détour par la classe de Rogue pour lui dire qu'Harry ne viendrait pas ?

« Neville ? » interrogea Hermione en arrivant.

Neville rougit, embarrassé d'avoir été surpris, et bégaya un 'bonsoir'

« Je me demandais, est-ce qu'Harry va bien ? » demanda-t-elle en le perçant du regard. « Je sais que j'ai été très occupée et que je n'ai pas eu un moment pour passer du temps avec lui, mais j'ai remarqué qu'il semblait un peu… distant cette année. J'ai demandé à Ron, mais bien sûr il n'a rien remarqué et Harry est tellement secret… Je me demandais s'il t'avait dit quelque chose. Vous êtes plutôt proche ces derniers temps. »

Neville se renfrogna. Harry et lui étaient proches ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

« Je ne sais pas », dit-il en haussant les épaules et en faisant sa meilleure tête d'innocent. « On vient juste de devenir ami. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit prêt à me confier des 'secrets' ».

« C'est vrai, » soupira Hermione. « Mais peut-être que tu as juste oublié ? Ça pourrait être juste un indice. Tu es sûr qu'il n'a rien laissé échapper ? J'ai peur qu'il soit en train de tomber malade. Il est tout pâle et il a des cernes. »

Elle commençait vraiment à lui courir sur le haricot.

« Harry a bien meilleure allure qu'il y a un mois, » dit Neville en essayant de ne pas laisser sa voix prendre un ton de reproche. « Et je n'oublierais pas s'il essayait de me confesser quelque chose d'important. C'est aussi mon ami, à présent, Hermione. »

« Je sais, » dit-elle en essayant de sembler gentille, « Je ne voulais pas dire... »

Un mouvement dans la périphérie de leur vision les arrêta. Harry était assis sur le canapé à présent. Ses cheveux étaient encore emmêlés parce qu'il venait de dormir et ses yeux verts étaient particulièrement ronds d'inquiétude. Harry se leva et se dirigea vers eux, mais la façon qu'il avait de se déplacer alerta Neville. C'était Rose, et Hermionne était toujours là, en train de le fixer avec des yeux perçants.

 _Non, non, non ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ? p_ ensa Neville en paniquant.

Il se mit devant Hermione pour l'empêcher de voir Rose, et il se dirigea vers elle. Il toucha ses lèvres, et immédiatement, elle les fixa. Il articula de le suivre. Elle hocha la tête et sourit, essayant innocemment de lui prendre la main. Neville ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Harry ? » demanda Hermione, en se déplaçant.

Rose lui sourit, mais ne dit rien. Hermione plissa les yeux.

« Tout va bien, » dit Neville nerveusement, les mains moites. Il n'était pas fait pour gérer ce genre de situations. « On a faim et on va se chercher à manger. Tu veux qu'on te ramène quelque chose ? »

« Les cuisines ? » Hermione fronça les sourcils, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse poser une autre question, elle fut un instant distraite par Pattenrond qui miaula de l'autre côté de la pièce. Cela donna assez de temps à Neville pour les dissimuler derrière la cape d'invisibilité, et de s'en aller.

Elle soupira. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, et elle allait découvrir quoi. Elle lança un regard meurtrier à l'endroit où Harry s'était tenu quelques instants plus tôt. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement lui dire. Ils gagneraient du temps !

BMFS

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Rose ? » demanda gentiment Neville en accompagnant Rose dans les couloirs jusqu'à la classe de potions. Il avait sorti la carte des Maraudeurs. Contrairement à Harry, il se perdait facilement.

Rose tira sur sa manche pour qu'il s'arrête et posa une main sur son torse. Elle fronça les sourcils et fit une imitation de quelqu'un de fâché. Neville la regarda faire deux fois avant de comprendre. Elle avait senti son énervement lorsqu'il était en train de parler avec Hermione. Elle s'était inquiétée et avait émergé pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

« Je vais bien. » Il haussa les épaules et continua à marcher. Elle le devança de quelques pas et regarda en arrière pour pouvoir lire sur ses lèvres.

« Hermione était juste en train de poser beaucoup de questions auxquelles nous n'avons pas envie de répondre pour l'instant et que je dois aider à garder secrètes. Elle n'a pas trouvé – quoi que ce soit – cependant ... » Ses mots s'arrêtèrent en même temps que lui, alors qu'il regardait Rose, choqué. Les implications de ce qui s'était passé devinrent claires d'un seul coup.

C'était la première fois que Rose avait émergé de son propre chef, sans qu'Harry ne se retire et l'appelle consciemment à émerger, et Harry n'avait pas été près des professeurs Rogue et Lupin, ni même en train de penser à eux.

Harry était endormi. La seule chose qui avait appelé Rose était Neville lui-même. Il sentit ses joues rougir et quelque chose lui comprimer la poitrine.

« Tu as de l'affection pour moi aussi ? » articula-t-il, incapable de le dire tout haut.

Un sourire innocent vint se ficher sur son visage. Elle hocha la tête et le prit dans ses bras.

Il lui rendit son embrasse avec autant de force.

BMFS

La semaine des examens commença avec celui de Transfiguration. Neville sortit en ne se sentant pas bien et en s'excusant. Sa tortue avait toujours un bec verseur de théière en guise de queue, et une carapace en porcelaine… C'était la meilleure transfiguration qu'il ait jamais exécutée, mais c'était toujours nul. Harry se dirigea vers lui, sachant très bien que le garçon allait s'entailler le bras pour se calmer, mais Ron l'en empêcha.

« Laisse-le, » le pressa Ron et il mit un bras sur son épaule. Harry savait que Neville n'aimerait pas avoir un public, alors il hocha la tête.

« Tu penses que McGonagall va m'enlever des points parce que ma tortue recrachait de la vapeur ?

BMFS

Neville redescendit finalement pour le déjeuner dans la grande salle et s'installa à la place que lui avait gardée Harry. Il avait l'air moins vert, mais il était toujours nerveux. Il manqua de renverser trois fois son verre et son bégaiement était revenu plus fort que jamais. Hermione le sermonna sur toutes les choses qu'il ne devait pas oublier sur le chemin de la classe de charme. Neville eut de nouveau l'air malade.

« Arrête, » chuchota Harry. « Tu sais tout ce qu'i savoir. On a étudié ensemble, et je sais que tu vas y arriver.

Neville ne répondit pas. L'examen comportait un sort pour égayer les autres, qu'Harry poussa un peu fort puisque Ron passa la demi-heure suivante à rire. Celui d'Hermione était parfait, mais ceux de Ron et Neville étaient plutôt faibles, ne laissant qu'un grand sourire sur le visage de leur partenaire. Mais au moins, le premier jour d'examen était terminé, et ils pourraient se détendre un peu. Peut-être aussi bachoter pendant une heure ou deux.

BMFS

Le matin suivant, les quatre adolescents se dirigèrent vers la hutte d'Hagrid pour leur premier examen de Soin des Créatures Magiques. C'était de loin le plus facile. Hagrid était plutôt distrait, trop préoccupé par l'audition pour Buckbeak qui se tiendrait le lendemain. Il donna a tout le monde la meilleure note. Neville, Harry et Ron n'y voyaient vraiment pas d'inconvénient, même s'il aurait aimé qu'Hagrid ne soit pas aussi triste. Hermione, en revanche, était déçue. Elle pensait qu'Hagrid devrait avoir demandé à quelqu'un d'autre de les noter tandis qu'il s'occuperait de Buckbeak, pour qu'il puisse au moins mériter cette note.

Après le repas, ils avaient potions. Ça ne se passa pas très bien, mais ça aurait pu être pire. Neville ne fit pas exploser son chaudron, contrairement aux années précédentes, mais sa potion avait la mauvaise couleur à la fin. Celle d'Harry refusait d'épaissir. Et, de façon surprenante, Ron réussit à faire la sienne aussi bien qu'Hermione.

Tout le monde se coucha tôt ce soir-là, car il devrait se lever à minuit pour l'astronomie. Ça se passa bien. Tous les quatre étaient à peu près sûrs d'avoir donné les bonnes réponses.

L'Histoire de la Magie, le lendemain, était une autre paire de manches. Dumbledore leur avait donné tellement d'informations et de dates à retenir qu'il était difficile de se souvenir de tout.

Cependant, Harry et Neville ne pensaient pas avoir échoué.

Ensuite, il y avait Botanique. Rose, Neville et Hermione réussirent brillamment. Ron, à peine.

Les quatre étaient épuisés cette nuit-là. Heureusement, il ne leur restait que l'examen de défense et celui de divination. Neville était anxieux, mais Harry et Ron se sentaient bien. Ils étaient sûrs d'y arriver dans ces deux cours. Hermione était introuvable, et les garçons espéraient qu'elle était en train de se reposer.

BMFS

L'examen de DCFM était très surprenant. C'était comme une sorte de course d'obstacles, et elle avait lieu dehors. Ils devaient franchir une piscine pleine de petites créatures du lac, sauter au-dessus de faussés remplis de créatures encore plus mystérieuses, et affronter un épouventard dans une cabane.

Ron ressortit de la cabane quelques secondes plus tard. Neville prit un peu plus de temps, mais il ne fit pas d'erreurs. Il ne voulait pas dire en quoi l'épouventard s'était transformé, mais Harry pensait que ça ne devait plus être Rogue.

Il avait à Neville pourquoi le monstre ne s'était pas transformé en Lockhart au début de l'année et Neville avait répondu qu'il n'avait jamais douté que Rogue puisse mettre Lockhart KO, même les yeux bandés et les mains attachées dans le dos.

C'est Hermione qui, étonnamment, sembla avoir le plus de difficultés. Elle ressortit de la cabane en criant qu'elle avait échoué à tous ses examens.

Harry jeta son Patronus, et il était sorti en quelques secondes comme Ron.

Les quatre revinrent tranquillement vers le château. Les garçons essayaient de ne pas se moquer de la peur d'Hermione, et Hermione était trop préoccupée par le fait qu'elle avait perdu des points à la fin à cause de ça. Ils se calmèrent tous, en revanche, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au château pour trouver le ministre de la magie en train d'essuyer son front avec un mouchoir.

« Bonjour bonjour Harry ! Tu as bientôt fini tes examens, je suppose ? »

L'homme sourit de toutes ses dents en présentant sa main à Harry.

« Oui, » répondit Harry en lui serrant très brièvement la main. Neville, Hermione, et Ron s'étaient arrêtés un peu en retrait, mais quand il se retourna vers eux avec un regard désespéré, Neville s'avança et Harry sourit de gratitude.

« Quelle belle journée, » dit Fudge avant de secouer la tête et de faire un soupir exagéré. « Quel dommage que je sois là pour exécuter cette bête folle en même temps que vérifier que les dispositions prises pour te protéger de Black sont toujours en place.

« Ça veut dire que le procès en appel est déjà terminé ? » demanda Ron, qui s'avança enfin à côté de Harry.

Fudge fronça les sourcils, confus. « Non . »

« Alors vous n'aurez peut-être pas à conduire cette exécution ! » dit Ron, les joues rouges « L'hippogriffe sera peut-être innocenté ! »

Deux hommes sortirent du château et s'arrêtèrent aux côtés de Fudge.

Harry se recula d'instinct. Un deux avait l'air si vieux qu'il semblait être en train de suinter sous leurs yeux. L'autre était distant et caressait sa hache.

BMFS  
Harry, Neville et Ron étaient assis derrière l'échelle qui menait à la classe de divination. Ils étaient les derniers à passer. Trelawney les interrogeait un par un. Neville fut le premier appelé, et quand il redescendit, Ron lui demanda comment ça s'était passé.

« Elle m'a dit que sa boule de cristal me conseillait de ne rien vous dire si je ne voulais pas avoir un accident terrible. » dit Neville nerveusement. « Bonne chance. »

« Merci, » dit Ron en se forçant avant d'y aller à son tour. Lorsqu'il redescendit, c'était au tour d'Harry de lui demander comment ça s'était passé. « C'était n'importe quoi. Je n'arrivais pas à voir quoi que ce soit, alors j'ai bidonné. Elle n'a pas eu l'air très convaincue cependant. »

Harry fit la grimace lorsque la professeur l'interpella.

« Je vous rejoins dans la salle commune. »

La salle était plus étouffante que jamais et l'odeur bizarre fit tousser Harry tandis qu'il essayait de se frayer un chemin parmi les tables et les chaises. La professeur l'attendait devant une grosse boule de cristal.

« Bonjour, mon petit, » dit-elle doucement. Puis elle montra la boule « Prenez votre temps, puis dites-moi ce que vous pouvez voir dans les nimbes de la boule... »

Comme toutes les autres fois auparavant, Harry ne voyait rien du tout. La chaleur le déconcentrait et les parfums lui faisaient mal à la tête. Il décida qu'il serait mieux de faire semblant de voir quelque chose. Il ne voulait pas rater l'examen. Il songea au futur et Buckbeak lui vint à l'esprit.

« Un hippogriffe, » dit-il en essayant de prendre une voix mystique.

« Mon garçon, il est possible que vous soyez en train de voir la conclusion de cette triste affaire entre Hagrid et le ministère. Regardez bien ! A-t-il encore sa tête ? »

« Oui, » répondit Harry, qui ne voulait pas faire semblant de voir l'hippogriffe mort.

Le professeur Trelawney soupira.

« Eh bien, mon petit, nous allons nous arrêter là, je pense… Je suis un peu déçue… Mais je suis sûre que vous avez fait de votre mieux. »

Soulagé, Harry se leva pour partir. Il se figea cependant lorsqu'une voix grave commença à scander derrière lui. La professeur était toujours assise dans sa chaise, son corps tendu, et ses yeux étaient révulsés, blancs.

« LE SEIGNEUR DES TÉNÈBRES GÎT SEUL ET SANS AMIS, ABANDONNÉ PAR SES SERVITEURS. MAIS UN DE SES SERVITEURS, PENDANT DOUZE ANNÉES ENCHAÎNÉES, AVANT MINUIT… LE SERVITEUR SE LIBÉRERA ET REJOINDRA SON MAÎTRE. LE SEIGNEUR DES TÉNÈBRES RECOUVRERA SA PUISSANCE GRÂCE À SON SERVITEUR, UNE PUISSANCE PLUS TERRIBLE QUE JAMAIS. CETTE NUIT… AVANT L'HEURE ULTIME… LE SERVANT… VOLERA… REJOINDRE SON MAÎTRE. »

BMFS

Harry courut jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor. Il se faufila facilement entre les trolls en évitant leurs énormes armes. La salle commune était presque vide lorsqu'il arriva, à bout de souffle. Seuls ses trois amis étaient encore là et l'attendaient. Il se précipita à leur côté pour leur faire part de ce que Trelawney avait prédit, mais Ron l'interrompit avant qu'il le puisse.

« Buckbeak a perdu, » dit-il misérablement, et Hermione commença à pleurer. « Hagrid nous a envoyé un mot pour nous dire qu'il serait exécuté à la tombée du jour, et que nous ne devions pas venir. »

« Mais nous devons y aller, » renifla Hermione. « Hagrid ne peut pas être témoin de cela tout seul ! »

« À la tombée du jour cependant, » dit Ron tristement en regardant la fenêtre. « Ils ne nous laisseront jamais y aller. Surtout pas Harry. »

Hermione ouvrit sa bouche, mais Harry parla avant elle. « Non, Hermione. Ron a raison. Si je viens, personne ne pourra y aller. Allez-y sans moi. Quelqu'un doit être là pour soutenir Hagrid. »

« Tu es sûr, Harry ? » demanda-t-elle en s'essuyant les yeux avec sa manche.

Il leur fit un sourire d'encouragement.

« Oui. »

« Nous irons après manger, » décida Ron « Allez. »

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Neville attrapa le bras de Harry pour le retenir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Gabriel ? » chuchota-t-il

Gabril sourit. « Tu verras. »

BMFS

« Je ne peux pas croire que je suis ne train de faire ça » se plaignait Neville alors qu'il se faufilait hors de Poudlard avec Gabriel sous la cape d'invisibilité. Ils pouvaient voir Ron et Hermione se diriger vers la hutte de Hagrid.

« C'est pour une bonne cause, » dit Gabriel en lui tapant sur l'épaule. « On va bien s'amuser. »

Neville avait des doutes quant à cette dernière affirmation, mais il ne les exposa pas. Il suivit son ami dans la forêt. Ils se glissèrent jusque derrière la cabane d'Hagrid. Buckbeak était attaché là, au milieu des citrouilles, et à la vue de quiconque arrivant devant la cabane.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda Neville en chuchotant.

« On attend, » répondit Gabriel sans broncher et en s'installant plus confortablement par terre. « On ne peut pas libérer Buckbeak avant que ces imbéciles du ministère le voient. Ils accuseraient Hagrid. »

« Comment va-t-on se débrouiller pour le faire venir avec nous ? » demanda Neville, paniqué.

« Calme-toi. » Gabriel lui fit un sourire rassurant. « Il m'a laissé monter sur son dos. Je suis sûr qu'il me suivra dans la forêt. »

« Jusqu'où dans la forêt ? » demanda Neville craintivement.

« Chut, ils arrivent. »

Ron et Hermione sortirent par la porte de derrière et ils purent clairement entendre Hagrid leur signifier de remonter au château. Les deux Gryffondors contournèrent la maison et attendirent que dumbledore, Fudge, et les deux autres hommes entrent avant de courir en direction du château. Gabriel se rua hors de sa cachette et s'approcha de Buckbeak. Il le salua, les yeux grands ouverts. Buckbeak rendit son salut et Gabriel se dépêcha de le détacher pour l'emmener vers la forêt, mais l'hippogriffe ne voulait pas avancer. Il continuait à regarder la hutte avec envie. Il voulait voir Hagrid.

Gabriel savait qu'ils allaient être découverts d'une minute à l'autre et jura, tout en faisant attention de ne pas insulter l'hippogriffe. Neville sortit à son tour de la cachette et détacha un lièvre d'une rangée de pique. Il le montra à Buckbeak en tremblant. L'hippogriffe hésita, mais il s'avança pour le prendre. Ils venaient à peine de tirer la créature hors de vue lorsque la porte de derrière s'ouvrit.

Gabriel rigola silencieusement en conduisant l'hippogriffe et Neville vers le château en restant à l'orée du bois. Neville n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait fait ça. D'un seul coup, Gabriel se glaça. Neville s'arrêta également. Il regarda dans la direction que fixait son ami et vit Ron qui courait vers le saule cogneur, semblant vouloir attraper son rat. Hermione suivait Ron et criait quelque chose.

« Ne l'approche pas, va-t'en, Croutard, viens là ! » On arrivait à peine à entendre les hurlements de Ron.

Gabriel se retourna vers Neville, interloqué, mais son attention se retourna vers la scène lorsque Ron se jeta au sol, manquant d'écraser Pattenrond de quelques centimètres.

« Je t'ai ! Dégage espèce de chat puant ! »

Hermione courut pour aider le rouquin lorsqu'un énorme chien sortit du saule pleureur et attrapa un bras de Ron. Ron cria de douleur et Hermione de peur. Silas émergea avant que Gabriel ne se précipite dans le danger. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à contenir l'Autre longtemps alors il confia la longe de l'hippogriffe à Neville.

« Attache Buckbeak hors de vue, et cours chercher de l'aide au château. Dépêche-toi Neville ! »

Neville ouvrit sa bouche pour manifester son désaccord, mais Gabriel avait déjà réussi à prendre le contrôle et il courait pour sauver les autres Gryffondors. Le garçon-héros jeta un léger lumos en arrivant. Ron était en train de se faire traîner dans le trou de l'arbre. Hermione essaya de l'attraper, mais elle fut happée par une branche de l'arbre qui la projeta plusieurs mètres plus loin. Gabriel lui cria de rester là où elle était et essaya de rejoindre Ron en faisant preuve de toute l'agilité et de la vitesse dont il était capable. Il réussit à éviter les branches, mais pas à rejoindre le Gryffondor.

Ron essayait de s'agripper à une racine pour leur donner le temps de le rejoindre, mais ce n'était pas une très bonne idée. Il y eut un craquement sourd et écoeurant, et il hurla de douleur. En quelques secondes, il disparaissait dans le trou. Gabriel visa le trou, mais il dut sauter en arrière quand une branche arriva vers lui à toute allure. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à réduire l'arbre en cendre, Pattenrond se faufila au milieu des branches folles et marcha sur une racine. L'arbre se figea.

« P'tit malin » murmura Gabriel en se ruant vers le trou, Hermione sur ses tallons.

BMFS

Ils se retrouvèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans la cabane hurlante. Hermione agrippait son bras si fort qu'il ne pouvait plus sentir ses doigts. Il délogea gentiment sa main et montra les escaliers. Son visage était pâle et ses yeux, noirs de peur, mais elle hocha fermement la tête et ils s'avancèrent résolument dans les escaliers.

Il n'y avait qu'une porte d'ouverte à l'étage. La baguette fermement brandie devant lui, Gabriel s'introduisit dans la pièce. Au milieu d'un lit à baldaquin magnifique, bien que poussiéreux, se tenait Pattenrond, qui semblait plutôt fier de lui et qui miaulait avec force. Ron était affalé par terre et il tenait sa jambe, qui semblait bizarrement tordue. Cassée, de toute évidence. Hermione se précipita pour l'aider.

« Ron ! Comment tu te sens ? »

« C'est un piège, » murmura le rouquin à travers ses dents.

« Quoi ? » demanda Hermione, agrippée à son ami alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle, affolée.

Gabriel, plus réactif, cria « Reducto ! »

La porte sortit de ses gonds et s'encastra dans le mur. Tout du moins, c'est ce qui se serait passé si quelqu'un n'avait pas été derrière. Il y eut un bruit, comme quelque chose qui s'écrase, et un gémissement de douleur. Gabriel se rua de l'autre côté de la pièce pour faire face à la porte lorsque celle-ci retomba en avant avec un grand 'bang'. Il eut un moment d'hésitation lorsqu'il vit qui s'était caché derrière.

Une masse de cheveux salle et grasse était agglomérée jusqu'aux épaules de l'homme. Si ses yeux n'avaient pas été brillants au milieu de ses grosses cernes noires, il aurait pu croire que c'était un cadavre. La peau de son visage, cireuse, était tellement proche des os que l'on aurait dit un crâne. Ses dents jaunes étaient visibles au travers de la grimace de douleur qu'il arborait, tandis qu'il se balançait et gémissait en tenant son épaule.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » interrogea Gabriel sans baisser sa baguette.

« C'est Sirius Black ! » haleta Hermione avant de serrer Ron encore plus fort.

« Expelliarmus ! » toussa Black en pointant la baguette de Ron vers eux.

« Tectussitum ! » dit rapidement Gabriel. Hermione cria en perdant sa baguette, mais il garda la sienne puisque son bouclier contra l'autre sort qui explosa dans de jolies étincelles.

« Expelliarmus ! »

Black fut propulsé en arrière et perdit les deux baguettes. Il y eut un 'pop' bizarre et l'homme soupira de soulagement. La porte devait lui avoir démis l'épaule, mais à présent, elle était de nouveau en place. Gabriel attrapa les baguettes de ses amis avec grâce, et ordonna à l'homme de se mettre à genoux. Black rigola et ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui dans une posture qui rappela à Gabriel celle de Garçon.

« Je pensais bien que tu viendrais secourir ton ami, » dit Black d'une voix qui semblait n'avoir pas fonctionné depuis fort longtemps, semblant oublier qu'il avait une baguette dirigée fermement vers lui. « Ton père aurait fait la même chose pour moi. C'est très brave de ne pas avoir prévenu un professeur. Je t'en suis reconnaissant, tout sera bien plus facile comme ça... »

« À genoux, » répéta Gabriel, le bout de sa baguette brillant, menaçant. « Ou je peux vous aider à le faire. »

« Non, » siffla Black, ses yeux tournés vers Ron. « J'ai attendu trop longtemps… pour tuer le traître… celui qui aurait dû aller à Azkaban à ma place... » Black se retourna d'un coup vers Gabriel, l'expression presque enfantine. « Tu vas me tuer ? »

Gabriel ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire, mais Black était dangereux. Il ouvrit sa bouche, mais il se figea lorsque Remus arriva à toute allure dans la pièce en criant le sort pour le désarmer. Gabriel perdit les trois baguettes et chancela sous la force du sort.

Ok. Gabriel ne savait pas s'occuper des situations confuses. Il se retira pour laisser émerger Silas, dont les yeux se rétrécirent de fureur.

« Professeur, » dit-il d'une voix glaciale et menaçante. « Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? »

Fin du chapitre.


	15. La tempête fait rage

****Les Morceaux de son âme****

 **Broken Mind, Fractured Soul**

Par: **SensiblyTainted**

* * *

 **La tempête fait rage**

Traduction : Sevmia

 _Beta : Orin-Rwo L_

Remus tressaillit devant le ton de Silas, mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour l'homme qui se tenait contre le mur, blessé, maltraité et malheureux. Il brandit un papier chiffonné qu'il serrait dans ses mains.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Comment ça tu vas le tuer, Sirius ? »

Son visage était pâle et ses yeux remplis de douleur. Sirius ne fit que le regarder fixement. Peu à peu, l'horreur s'installa sur le visage du loup-garou.

« À part… À part si c'était lui… À part si vous aviez échangé… sans me le dire ? »

Le regard vide de Black ne quittant pas le visage de Remus, il acquiesça très lentement. De choc, Remus poussa un cri avant de s'élancer en avant et de serrer Black dans une étreinte désespérée. Black y répondit et sembla rapetisser dans l'étreinte de l'homme, ressemblant plus à un enfant brisé qu'à un homme fou. Silas fit un sourire narquois et leva la main, se concentrant attentivement. Hermione se mit à parler hystériquement de loup-garou, mais il l'ignora.

Quand il sentit qu'il avait soigneusement rassemblé assez de magie dans sa paume, il leva la main en criant :

« Accio baguettes ! »

Un bruit de vêtements violemment déchirés retentit, et Remus chancela alors qu'il était brusquement tiré vers Silas par la baguette qui vola soudainement de sa main. Silas sépara rapidement leur baguette de celle d'Harry et la pointa directement sur les deux hommes. Hermione stoppa sa tirade sur le fait que Remus aidait Black depuis le début et regarda son ami avec stupeur. Ron était pâle et ses yeux bleus étaient agrandis par la peur alors qu'il fixait l'homme qui avait été son professeur préféré.

« Attends S… Harry ! » lança Remus en se corrigeant rapidement. Il se tint d'un air protecteur devant un Black en pleurs. « Je peux t'expliquer. Ne veux-tu pas savoir la vérité ? Tu as le dessus. Tu n'es pas en danger. Écoute-moi. »

« Vite, » siffla Silas. « Tu as cinq secondes. »

« J'ai trouvé un mot sur mon bureau. C'était l'écriture de Sirius. Ça disait : « Lunard, je vais tuer le traître ce soir dans la cabane. » Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu pour le capturer, mais en chemin j'ai pensé à ce que le message signifiait. Ça voulait dire que ce n'était pas lui qui nous avait trahis pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« En quoi cela me regarde ? » demanda Silas d'une voix traînante, impatient.

« Ça veut dire qu'il n'est pas celui qui a causé la mort de tes parents, » répondit Remus avec douceur.

« Si c'est quelqu'un de bon, alors comment s'est-il enfui d'Azkaban ? » exigea de savoir Hermione.

« Comme vous avez vu, c'est un animagus. James, Peter et Sirius sont tous devenus animagus pour rester avec moi durant la pleine lune. C'était parfaitement illégal. James se transformait en cerf, Peter en rat et Sirius en chien ressemblant au Grim. J'ai essayé de te le dire avant Harry, mais j'ai fait un serment qui m'interdit de parler de leur autre forme avec des personnes qui ne sont pas déjà au courant. »

« C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas mis au courant dès que j'ai vu ton patronus, Harry. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu le dire à Dumbledore même si je savais que c'était certainement comme ça que Sirius entrait à Poudlard. Et je pense que c'est comme ça qu'il s'est enfui d'Azkaban, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Remus en regardant l'ex-prisonnier qui était maintenant calme.

« Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, » répondit Sirius d'un ton rauque. Je crois que si je n'ai pas perdu l'esprit, c'est seulement parce que je me savais innocent. Ce n'était pas un souvenir heureux, donc les Détraqueurs ne pouvaient pas me l'aspirer… Mais ça m'a permis de rester sain d'esprit et de ne pas oublier qui j'étais… ça m'a aidé à garder mes pouvoirs… et quand ça devenait… trop… je me transformais dans ma cellule… je devenais un chien. Les Détraqueurs sont aveugles, tu sais…

Il déglutit, les yeux brillant de folie à nouveau.

« Les gens les ressentent comme ça, car ils se nourrissent d'émotions. Ils pouvaient sentir que mes sentiments étaient moins… moins humains, moins complexes quand j'étais un chien… mais ils pensaient, bien sûr, que je perdais l'esprit comme tous les autres là-bas, donc ça ne les alarmait pas. Mais j'étais faible, très faible, je n'avais aucun espoir de les écarter sans ma baguette… »

« Sirius… » murmura Remus en le serrant d'un bras, en larmes.

Sirius fourra une main dans ses habits sales et en lambeaux. Il sembla devenir plus fort et plus stable alors qu'il sortait un morceau de papier chiffonné. Remus le prit et Silas remarqua que c'était la photo de la Gazette du Sorcier où figuraient Ron et sa famille en Égypte.

« Je l'ai eu de Fudge, » expliqua Sirius, les yeux remplis de haine. « Quand il est venu inspecter Azkaban l'année dernière, il m'a donné ce journal, et il y avait Peter sur la page de couverture… Sur l'épaule de ce garçon… Je l'ai tout de suite reconnu… Je l'ai vu se transformer tellement de fois… et la légende disait que le garçon retournait à Poudlard… Là où se trouvait Harry… »

« Mon dieu… » Remus se tourna pour regarder Ron. « Sa patte avant… Ils n'ont trouvé qu'un doigt… »

Sirius continua comme s'il n'entendait pas Remus.

« Il serait très bien placé pour agir, s'il venait à entendre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres rassemblait ses forces à nouveau… Prêt à attaquer dès qu'il serait sûr de ses alliés… et pour leur livrer le dernier des Potter. S'il leur donnait Harry, qui oserait dire qu'il avait trahi Lord Voldemort ? Il serait reçu avec les honneurs… Je devais faire quelque chose. J'étais le seul à savoir que Peter était vivant. Je devais protéger Harry… mon filleul… Je ne le laisserais pas tuer Harry aussi ! »

Il bondit sur Ron, mais Remus l'attrapa et le retint. Ron hurlait pour qu'on lui explique ce qu'il se passait, Hermione criait que ça ne pouvait être vrai, et Silas décida finalement que ça ne regardait que lui. Il s'en fichait de Black. Ou de qui avait tué ses parents. Lily et James étaient morts. Rien ne les ramènerait.

Tout ce qui importait était sa propre survie et sécurité. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le traître à portée de main. Le traître était une menace réelle. Si Black disait la vérité et que le traître était Peter, il devait se débarrasser de cette menace.

« Donne-moi Croûtard, » ordonna-t-il froidement, sa baguette pointée sur Ron.

« QUOI ? » beugla le roux.

« Maintenant, » siffla Silas d'un ton menaçant.

Le rouquin lui lança un regard noir avant de répondre

« Non ! »

« Ne sois pas ridicule Harry. Croûtard ne peux pas être… » cria Hermione.

Silas l'ignora.

« Accio rat. »

Ron cria alors qu'il perdait l'animal qu'il venait de retrouver. Silas saisit en l'air le rat couinant et le serra. L'animal lança un dernier cri perçant avant de se taire. Il fit un petit sourire satisfait avant de le lancer vers Remus et Black. À mi-chemin vers eux, Silas se concentra et lança :

« Aperio Corpus Natura. ».

Un flash de lumière bleue et blanche jaillit des cinq baguettes que Silas portait et toucha le rat. Ron et Hermione crièrent, Remus et Sirius le fixèrent d'un air affamé. Croûtard se figea dans l'air, comme gelé, puis il se mit à grandir. C'était comme regarder un film en accéléré d'un arbre qui pousse. Un moment plus tard, un homme flottait à la place de Croûtard avant de tomber durement sur le sol.

Peter était très petit, à peine plus grand qu'Harry et Hermione. Ses cheveux fins et décolorés n'étaient pas tenus, et il y avait une grosse calvitie sur le haut de son crâne. Il avait l'apparence ratatinée d'un homme potelé qui venait de perdre beaucoup de poids en peu de temps. Sa peau semblait crasseuse, presque comme la fourrure de Croûtard, et son nez pointu et ses petits yeux larmoyants rappelaient le rat. Il les regarda tous, la respiration rapide et saccadée. Silas vit ses yeux perçants fixer la porte avant de détourner le regard.

« Eh bien, bonjour, Peter, » dit aimablement Remus. « Ça faisait longtemps. »

« Croûtard… » gémit Ron, dans le déni. Hermione resta silencieuse.

Black essaya d'attaquer, mais Remus le retenait toujours.

« Pas encore, » dit-il avant de faire un pas de prédateur vers le traître et de sourire. « Nous avions eu une discussion Peter, à propos de ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit où Lily et James sont morts. Tu as dû oublier quelques détails. »

Le visage de Black ressemblait plus que jamais à une tête-de-mort alors qu'il fixait Pettigrew de ses yeux sans fond.

« J'ai entendu des choses à Azkaban Peter… Ils croient tous que tu es mort, ou alors, tu leur devras des réponses. C'est pour ça que tu as passé toutes ces années à prétendre être un rat, n'est-ce pas ? … Je les ai entendus crier toutes sortes de choses dans leur sommeil. »

« On dirait qu'ils pensent que le traître les a trahis. Voldemort s'est rendu chez les Potter par tes informations. Et c'est là que Voldemort a connu sa perte. Et tous les serviteurs de Voldemort ne se sont pas retrouvés à Azkaban, n'est-ce pas ? Si ? Il y en a beaucoup dehors, attendant leur heure, prétendant avoir compris l'erreur de leurs actes… Si jamais ils apprenaient que tu es toujours vivant, Peter… »

« Je ne sais pas… de quoi tu parles... », dit Peter d'une voix perçante. Il s'essuya le visage avec sa manche et regarda Remus d'un air implorant. « Tu ne crois pas ce… cette folie, Remus ? »

« Je dois admettre, Peter, qu'il m'est difficile de comprendre pourquoi un homme innocent voudrait passer douze ans sous forme de rat, » répondit Remus en lui lançant un regard noir.

« Comment pouviez-vous savoir que je trouverai Croûtard et que je courrai vers le saule ? » demanda Ron. « Comment Black savait qu'il devait vous écrire ce mot ? Il invente tout ! »

« Hagrid a attrapé notre petit Peter hier. J'avais prévu de le prendre et de l'amener ici pour le tuer, gronda Sirius en regardant haineusement l'homme qui pleurnichait avec haine. Mais ensuite vous êtes arrivés et j'ai entendu… j'ai entendu que vous le repreniez… Pattenrond m'a aidé. Il m'a aidé depuis le début, m'amenant les mots de passe, gardant un œil sur le traître… »

« Il a effrayé Peter jusqu'à ce qu'il te morde et s'enfuie. Je savais qu'il courrait vers le saule… Je n'avais qu'à attendre… et puis mon plan pouvait encore marcher… Je pouvais le tuer aujourd'hui, ce jour, le 6 juin. C'est le jour où nous avons terminé notre première année à Poudlard et promis de toujours nous protéger les uns les autres… quand on s'est nommé les Maraudeurs… »

« Tout ça est vraiment divertissant, » dit Silas d'une voix traînante. « Mais il est tard. Tue-le ou je le ferai. Je suis prêt à partir. »

« Donne-moi une baguette, » exigea Sirius avec des yeux affamés surveillant chaque mouvement de l'homme-rat.

« Donne-moi la mienne aussi, » ajouta Remus, les yeux dorés brillants.

« Je ne me pardonnerai jamais d'avoir conseillé à James de te prendre comme gardien du secret à ma place, mais ça sera un début. »

Sirius rit avec joie et s'empara de la baguette que Silas lui tendait. Remus prit la sienne et ils visèrent tous deux l'homme tremblant devant eux.

« Stupefix ! »

Peter et Sirius s'écroulèrent. Remus et Silas tendirent leur baguette vers la porte, mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu dire un mot, Rogue apparut et la cape d'invisibilité tomba au sol. Il ricana, les yeux emplis d'une terrible fureur.

« Severus ! » lança Remus, choqué. « Attends ! Tu ne comprends pas ! »

« La ferme le loup, » siffla Rogue. « J'ai tout entendu. »

« Alors… ? »

« Je ne crois pas avoir tué le clébard, » dit-il d'un ton sec. « Pettigrew ne doit pas être tué. Il a des informations dont Dumbledore aura besoin. »

Remus fixa son collègue et commença doucement à comprendre.

« Et Sirius ne sera pas reconnu innocent sans le témoignage de Peter. »

« Je m'en fou de Black ! » gronda Severus, les yeux les yeux brillant fanatiquement.

BANG !

De longues cordes sortirent de la baguette de Rogue et s'enroulèrent autour de la bouche, des poignets et des chevilles de Pettigrew. Un autre sort fit flotter l'homme attaché vers la porte. Sans un mot, Rogue sortit de la pièce à sa suite. Remus soupira et ranima Black.

Silas les ignora et suivit calmement Rogue alors que les deux hommes s'occupaient de Ron et Hermione. Il les rejoignit à l'entrée du tunnel qui conduisait à l'école. Rogue se tenait avec raideur, sa magie crépitant irrégulièrement autour de lui à cause de sa fureur. Peter flottait devant lui, sa tête cognant parfois contre le plafond.

Silas sourit d'un air suffisant.

« On se radoucit, Severus ? »

Rogue fit volte-face si violemment que ses robes volèrent presque à hauteur de genoux :

« NE PARLE PAS DE CE QUE TU NE CONNAIS PAS ! »

Silas n'en fut pas impressionné et leva simplement un sourcil en signe de curiosité. Rogue ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, mais s'arrêta. Remus arrivait avec Hermione. Sirius était derrière et portait Ron. Rogue lui lança un regard féroce et se retourna, continuant son chemin vers l'école. Silas se retira, ne voulant pas vraiment rester dans le tunnel plus longtemps que nécessaire, et le suivit silencieusement.

 **BMFS**

« Monsieur ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Harry, confus, se tenant sans trop savoir comment hors d'atteinte du saule cogneur.

Severus se retourna pour regarder le jeune adolescent et serra les dents de frustration. Il allait tuer Silas. Remus et les autres sortaient du tunnel donc il parla rapidement

« Nous avons découvert que c'est Pettigrew qui a trahi les Potter, mis en scène sa mort, piégé le sale cabot de Black et prétendu être l'animal des Weasley durant toutes ces années.

« Harry ? » l'appela une voix rude.

Il se tourna et vit un homme squelettique, sale et farouche s'avancer vers lui. Ron flottait derrière Remus, et Hermione s'accrochait à son professeur d'un air inquiet. Rogue était déjà en train de partir.

« Et bien… » dit nerveusement le détenu. « Lunard m'a expliqué qu'avec Peter prisonnier, je suis libre… et… bon… je suis ton parrain… Je comprendrai bien sûr, si tu veux rester avec ton oncle et ta tante… Mais… eh bien… penses-y. Une fois déclaré innocent… si tu veux une… une nouvelle maison… »

Harry était choqué. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait. Il se tenait dehors, il faisait noir, son ami était blessé et Hermione affolée, Rogue avait un homme supposé mort pour prisonnier, et _Sirius Black_ lui proposait un toit différent des Dursley. Il n'avait pas encore discuté de l'été avec Rogue. Il avait été trop nerveux pour demander où il irait. Mais il irait _n'importe où_ pour échapper à Privet Drive.

« Si je ne vais… nulle part d'autre… » dit-il avec hésitation, « j'aimerais beaucoup. »

« Vraiment ? Tu voudrais ? » demanda Black avec un plaisir enfantin. Le sourire le plus brillant qu'Harry ait jamais vu s'inscrivit sur le visage de Black et la plupart des doutes d'Harry s'envolèrent. Black avait peut-être une apparence effrayante, mais il ne semblait pas méchant.

« Ouais, » répondit Harry en souriant.

Black s'avança pour l'étreindre, mais avant qu'Harry ne décide s'il allait le laisser faire ou pas, un cri perçant retentit. Rogue fit volte-face et se rua vers eux. Ron s'effondra en arrière, Hermione le tirant avec un cri de surprise. Black envoya Harry plus loin et se transforma en un gros chien noir.

Un terrible grognement retentit. La tête de Remus s'allongeait. Son corps aussi. Ses épaules étaient voûtées. Des poils poussaient visiblement sur son visage et ses mains, qui se transformaient en pattes griffues. Les poils de Pattenrond s'étaient redressés, et il reculait. Alors que le loup-garou se redressait et claquait ses mâchoires, Black bondit. Le chien attrapa le loup au cou et le fit reculer, loin des troisièmes années, le tirant vers la forêt. Le loup-garou grogna et donna des coups, jetant le chien contre un arbre. Sirius glapit et resta immobile.

« Il a dû oublier de prendre la potion ce soir ! » aboya Rogue. « Il est dangereux ! Courez ! »

« Ron ne peut pas ! » rugit Gabriel en se positionnant devant les Gryffondors au sol. Rogue grogna et leva sa baguette vers le rouquin pour le faire léviter.

« Attention ! »

Rogue se retourna brusquement, mais trop tard. Gabriel n'avait pas d'angle d'attaque et ne put rien faire lorsque le loup-garou claqua sa puissante patte griffue contre la tête de son professeur et l'envoya au loin. Rogue s'écrasa inconscient quelques mètres plus loin et Gabriel pouvait voir le sang rouge briller sous la lumière de la lune, coulant du nez et de la bouche de l'homme. Pettigrew fut libéré des sorts de Rogue qui l'attachaient. Dès qu'il vit le loup-garou, il se transforma.

« Merde ! » jura Gabriel, incapable de quitter son poste devant Ron et Hermione qui étaient sans défense. « Black ! Le rat s'enfuit ! »

Le chien noir s'était redressé et secouait fortement la tête. En entendant le cri de Gabriel, il gronda et se lança dans la direction où Pettigrew s'était enfui. Le loup-garou mugit et sauta sur Gabriel et les autres. Hermione cria. Gabriel ne bougea pas, sa posture inébranlable et sa baguette stable. Il savait que c'était Remus. Il ne pouvait pas tuer la créature. Très bien. Il lui enverrait donc juste un message.

« Reducto ! »

Le loup-garou fut projeté loin avec un glapissement de douleur. Il se redressa précipitamment et se rua dans la forêt, la queue entre les pattes. Il sourit de triomphe et se tourna vers Ron et Hermione. Le rouquin s'était évanoui, Gabriel ne savait si c'était de peur ou de douleur. Il s'accroupit devant Hermione. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et elle faisait de l'hyperventilation.

« On devrait le ramener au château. Allons-y, » dit Gabriel en écartant ses cheveux de ses yeux. Un jappement fendit l'air, c'était un gémissement. Black ! Il allait définitivement mal. Gabriel ne pouvait laisser quiconque en souffrance, il ne pouvait laisser personne derrière.

« Reste avec Ron, » lui ordonna-t-il, la regardant dans les yeux pour être sûr qu'elle comprenne. « Va voir comment va Rogue. »

Les glapissements semblaient venir du sol près du bord du lac. Gabriel y courut. Il était si absorbé par le sauvetage de Black qu'il sentit le froid sans réaliser ce que ça signifiait. Quand il comprit, il était bien trop tard. Il s'était rué au milieu d'un cercle de Détraqueurs. Black était à quatre pattes, la tête dans les mains.

« Nooonn… » gémissait-il pitoyablement. « Nooonnn… s'il vous plaît… »

« Transforme-toi ! » ordonna Gabriel, se tenant à côté de lui. Il leva sa baguette et cria : « Expecto Patronum ! ».

Le cerf argenté jaillit de la baguette et chargea les Détraqueurs qui venaient de la droite. Il en força une poignée à se retirer, mais d'autres Détraqueurs continuaient à venir, refermant la brèche en avançant. Le froid envahissait maintenant les os de Gabriel. Il claquait des dents. Black frissonna, se roula sur le dos et reposa immobile sur le sol, pâle comme la mort.

« Expecto Patronum ! » cria-t-il à nouveau. Quelques-uns reculèrent.

« Merde ! »

Silas força Gabriel à se retirer et prit sa place. Sa terreur grimpait à un niveau insupportable. Garçon hurlait, se battant pour émerger. Il n'avait que quelques secondes.

« Tectum Repercutio, » dit-il d'une voix rauque. Juste avant de s'effacer, il réussit à appeler :

« Demon ! »

Harry s'écroula en avant. Ses yeux verts étaient ouverts, mais vides de vie. À l'intérieur, son esprit commençait à se détruire. Les Autres criaient, se tordant de douleur. Un seul était silencieux. Demon était étendu, et alors que les cris lui parvenaient, alors que la douleur des Autres le réveillait, il sourit de ses lèvres exsangues. Ses longs cheveux de liquide et d'ombre se mirent à danser et bouger comme des serpents autour de sa tête, et il s'assit lentement. Des yeux de feu s'ouvrirent, et avec un bang assourdissant, sa porte de pierre froide s'ouvrit en grand.

Demon se releva, les mains serrées en poings, les yeux brûlant d'une rage poussa un cri de fureur et avec un geste furieux, il sembla déchirer l'air de sa main. Une partie des Détraqueurs en face de lui s'abattirent au sol, hurlant de douleur. Les autres vinrent les aider et se dirigèrent vers Demon.

Grondant, Demon se tourna et montra ses dents, ses yeux brûlants. Les Détraqueurs les plus proches furent réduits au silence, semblèrent gonfler et onduler, avant de littéralement exploser. Le son écœurant de chaire pourrie se déchirant emplit l'air. Demon hurla, la magie noire se dégageant de lui comme de la foudre. Les Détraqueurs encore immobilisés furent propulsés, des lamentations funèbres aiguës firent trembler le ciel. Des arbres se brisèrent en deux avec le bruit de coups de fusil géants dans une guerre vicieuse. Le lac remua et bouillonna des pleurs et des hurlements de douleur s'élevèrent de ses profondeurs alors que l'eau bouillait.

Demon leva les mains, comme s'il griffait l'air, avide de destruction. Les Détraqueurs déchus se cambrèrent alors que leurs robes étaient violemment déchirées et leur chaire lacérée. Blancs comme la lune, leurs corps étranges étaient exposés. Leurs membres fins comme des branches avaient un air grotesque en comparaison avec leurs ventres fermes et ronds. Leurs têtes étaient des crânes allongés avec de grandes bouches ouvertes qui aspiraient vainement l'air. Du sang noir et purulent aspergea la nuit alors que Demon les attaquait. À chacun de ses pas, il infligeait plus de blessures.

Ça n'était pas assez. Il était Rage et Haine. Tout devait souffrir. Rien ne devait rester indemne. Tout devait mourir ! Demon hurla à nouveau et mit un genou à terre, le sol frappant du poing. La terre trembla. Elle se brisa avec une implosion profonde qui pouvait difficilement être entendue. Des crevasses déchiquetées s'ouvrirent dans le sol dans un bruit assourdissant comme le tonnerre. Les Détraqueurs tombèrent, leurs cris horribles furent coupés de façon inquiétante.

Le monde tomba dans un silence tremblant, le terrible bruit s'arrêtant aussi vite qu'il avait commencé. Cela ne dura pas longtemps. Avec un profond grondement, le lac se retira de son lit. Une grosse vague se forma en son centre, créant un typhon mortel. Plus bruyant que l'océan, l'eau reflua et exposa le lit du lac.

De la foudre rouge et violette traversa le ciel noir. L'orage y répondit dans un grondement qui produisit un gros tremblement dans le sol. La foudre frappa le sol et laissa des cratères fumants. Des feux explosèrent dans le ciel lorsque la forêt se mit à brûler, comme un autre instrument dans cette symphonie d'enfer.

À genoux, les ongles faisant couler le sang de ses poings, il les leva vers le ciel, et rugit en réponse, ajoutant sa propre voix et fureur pour imiter les éléments au pire de leur forme. Du pouvoir, noir et affamé, s'échappait de lui, la rage pure transformée en un chaos physique, de pure destruction. Il aurait bien détruit la terre entière !

Sans prévenir, Demon s'effondra. Le corps d'Harry sembla soudain fragile et petit alors qu'il reposait immobile. Incroyablement, Sirius Black était indemne, allongé dans un cercle d'herbe brûlée et de terre brisée à quelques pas de son filleul. Le bouclier répulsif avait tenu et amplifié la magie noire qui y avait rebondi. Rien ne pousserait à cet endroit pendant des années.

La violente destruction de la forêt se calma peu à peu, et la vague contenue s'écoula avec un lourd crash, relâchant son eau encore bouillante. Severus apparut juste à temps pour léviter Harry et Black loin du déluge. Il était tremblant et pâle, du sang séché encore collé sur son visage.

Il avait deviné que Demon était une horreur de par son nom et Silas disant qu'ils ne le réveillaient jamais, mais apercevoir la colère et la destruction totale derrière l'Autre était terrifiant. Et Severus avait pensé qu'il ne ressentirait plus jamais cette émotion, endurci par toutes les horribles choses qu'il avait vues et faites dans sa vie.

Hermione, Ron et lui avaient été hors de portée de la fureur de Demon, merci, Merlin, car sinon ils seraient morts. Mais même à cette petite distance, le bruit de la terre se déchirant, la torture et le meurtre des créatures les plus noires qui existent, les hurlements de douleur de la vie même les avaient atteints.

Ron avait été chanceux et était resté inconscient tout du long. Hermione avait crié et crié, sanglotant hystériquement d'une terreur insensée et totale, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne s'évanouisse. Severus ne l'avait pas mieux vécu. Il s'était recroquevillé, couché sur le ventre, se cramponnant désespérément à la terre tremblante, retenant de justesse des gémissements de peur lorsque tout ce qui était supposé être solide et inchangé se fracassait autour de lui.

Rien n'était sûr. Tout était chaos et mort. Il ne pouvait plus faire confiance au sol même pour reposer sous ses pieds et le tenir debout. Il ne pouvait plus faire confiance au ciel pour rester stable au-dessus de lui, lui fournissant lumière et direction. Ses absolus n'étaient plus absolus. Il était un petit enfant effrayé, ayant désespérément besoin de protection contre la colère d'un monde tellement plus grand et fort que lui.

Il ne pensa pas à Black, n'hésita même pas à le sauver. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il devait fuir l'horreur et ramener autant de personnes que possible avec lui. L'humanité semblait si précieuse et fragile à l'instant. Il ne pouvait laisser personne derrière, ils seraient plus fort à plusieurs. C'est donc avec quatre corps inconscients derrière lui que Severus courut avec désespoir vers le château et la sécurité qu'il promettait.

 **BMFS**

Toute l'école paniquait. La fureur de Demon avait même été sentie jusqu'ici. Le tremblement de terre avait fait tomber des tableaux des murs, se briser des miroirs, tomber des meubles, se balancer les tours. McGonnagal s'était ruée vers la Tour Gryffondor aussi vite qu'elle avait pu. Les autres directeurs de maison avaient fait de même pour leurs étudiants. Beaucoup étaient blessés.

« Professeur ! » appela Dean. « Quelque chose ne va pas avec Neville ! »

« Amène-le ici et il passera par la cheminette avec les autres vers l'infirmerie, » dit-elle sévèrement, tout en aidant une fille de première année qui avait une entaille sur la tête due à la chute d'un tiroir.

« Ça va aller, arrête de pleurer comme ça. Madame Pomfresh te remettra sur pieds. »

« Il ne peut pas bouger ! » répondit Dean. « Il fait une crise ! »

« Percy, occupe-toi des blessés, » ordonna McGonnagal avant de se rendre dans le dortoir des troisièmes années. Elle y trouva Neville fixant le vide, roulé comme une balle sur son lit. McGonnagal le réprimanda et lui attrapa le bras pour le lever en position assise. Elle haleta. La peau du garçon était glacée. Il était en état de choc.

« Quelque chose lui est-il tombé dessus ? » demanda-t-elle. « Lui avez-vous lancé des sorts pour essayer de le ranimer ? »

Les garçons secouèrent la tête, apparemment secoués par la situation. Elle pinça les lèvres et poussa impatiemment une mèche de cheveux gris de son visage. Avec un mouvement de baguette, elle fit léviter Neville, toujours en boule. Elle se tourna pour quitter la pièce, mais Seamus la stoppa.

« Professeurs, Ron et Harry sont introuvables. »

Elle pinça encore plus des lèvres jusqu'à ce que sa bouche ne soit plus qu'une ligne fine sur son visage.

« Quand les avez-vous vus pour la dernière fois ? »

« Au dîner, » murmura Dean.

« Je les trouverai. Ne les cherchez pas par vous-même. Personne n'a le droit de sortir de la Tour sauf si c'est par cheminette vers l'infirmerie. Je suis bien claire ? »

« Oui madame, » répondirent les deux garçons avant qu'elle ne sorte à grands pas de la chambre.

 **BMFS**

Neville se sentait froid et déconnecté. C'était comme si ce qui attachait son âme à son corps avait été déchiré. Tout était incertain et instable. Finalement, la douleur diminua et il se retrouva à se battre contre le sentiment accablant d'être perdu. Doucement, il réalisa qu'il était à l'infirmerie. Il était enroulé dans deux couvertures et elles dégageaient une chaleur rassurante. D'autres étudiants reposaient inconscients, reniflant ou simplement regardant fixement leur environnement. Pomfresh courait d'un bout à l'autre pour s'occuper de tout le monde. Neville entendit McGonnagal murmurer :

« Où est-il ? Nous avons besoin de son aide. »

La vieille sorcière se tenait à quelques pas de lui, juste devant la porte du bureau de Pomfresh. Dumbledore était avec elle. Neville sentit son cœur s'accélérer lorsqu'il vit le directeur. Il semblait plus âgé que jamais. Il y avait même un tremblement dans ses mains et dans sa barbe.

« Je ne sais pas Minerva. On ne peut qu'attendre, » répondit Dumbledore, fatigué.

« Sinistra s'occupe de sa Maison ? » demanda sévèrement McGonnagal.

« Oui. Ils ne sont pas blessés, mais plutôt angoissés. Le tremblement était pire sous terre. J'ai fait de mon mieux. »

« Bien sûr Albus. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

« Une tempête magique, » dit-il gravement. « De celles que je n'ai jamais vu ni ne veux voir à nouveau. »

« Il n'y a toujours aucun signe des enfants disparus ? » McGonnagall semblait vraiment inquiète à ce sujet.

« J'ai peur que non, » répondit Dumbledore en regardant l'infirmerie bondée. « Je ne peux qu'espérer que Severus soit avec eux. »

« Lupin ? »

« Il n'est pas dans ses quartiers. »

McGonnagal haleta de terreur

« Être coincé dans cette tempête avec… »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse finir, les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent en grand et le professeur Rogue entra d'un pas désorienté. Dumbledore et McGonnagall se ruèrent sur lui. Neville aurait voulu faire de même. Il voulait désespérément savoir si Harry allait bien, mais il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de ses couvertures.

Il dut se contenter d'observer en claquant des dents son professeur parler d'une voix faible, mais urgente aux autres. Dumbledore ne dit mot, McGonnagall non plus, et le directeur conduisit Rogue hors de la pièce. Neville serra les dents et se débattit plus fort contre les couvertures. Il devait rejoindre Harry.

 **BMFS**

Dumbledore guida rapidement Severus vers une pièce non loin de l'infirmerie. McGonnagall transforma les meubles de la pièce en lits d'hôpital et les quatre victimes inconscientes furent doucement déposées dessus. Severus protesta avec le cinquième lit, mais Dumbledore insista pour qu'il s'assoie. Finalement, Severus accepta et se pencha en avant, les mains sur le visage, ses longs cheveux le cachant encore plus des autres.

« Que leur est-il arrivé Severus ? » demanda gentiment Dumbledore.

« C'est Black ? demanda McGonnagal en se préparant à prononcer des charmes de ligotage. Devons-nous appeler le ministre ? »

« Écoutons d'abord ce que Severus a à nous dire, » répondit prudemment Dumbledore. « Alors, mon garçon ? »

Severus inspira profondément, retrouvant son sang-froid. Il leva la tête et portait à nouveau son masque sans émotion. Il expliqua calmement que Neville Longdubat l'avait trouvé, bégayant à propos du Saule Cogneur attaquant Ron et qu'Harry et Hermione l'avaient rejoint. Il avait renvoyé le pathétique Gryffondor dans sa Tour et s'était rué vers le Saule, sachant qu'il gardait le passage vers la Cabane Hurlante et que Lupin en aurait besoin ce soir.

« Quand je suis arrivé, je les ai tous trouvés à l'étage, » continua Severus. « Je me suis caché dans l'ombre pour comprendre la situation avant d'agir, et j'ai entendu Black expliquer à ce trio infernal et au loup qu'il n'avait pas été le gardien du secret des Potter. Qu'il avait échangé avec Pettigrew à la dernière minute, pensant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soupçonnerait moins Pettigrew. »

« Par Merlin ! » McGonnagal avait une main pâle serrée autour de son long cou alors qu'elle regardait avec horreur l'homme décharné qui reposait immobile sur le lit transformé.

« Après l'attaque, Pettigrew a crié à la foule que Black avait tué les Potter avant de se couper un doigt et de causer une explosion. Il s'est ensuite transformé en sa forme Animagus illégale et a disparu, permettant aux Aurors qu'il avait appelés de venir arrêter Black. »

« Animagus ? » le coupa McGonnagal. « C'est impossible ! »

« Potter, Black et Pettigrew maîtrisaient tous la transformation animagus pour pouvoir être avec Lupin lors de la pleine lune. Lupin, ne sachant pas Black innocent, voulait nous expliquer qu'il entrait dans le château en se transformant en un gros chien, mais il ne le pouvait pas à cause d'un vœu de silence. Il ne peut parler de leurs transformations que si son interlocuteur est déjà au courant. »

« Et vous avez une preuve que Black disait la vérité ? » demanda Dumbledore en regardant son ancien étudiant avec une étincelle dans les yeux.

« J'ai moi-même vu Pettigrew. Il est resté un animal pendant toutes ces années. Il était le rat des Weasley, et il lui manquait un doigt. Celui-là même qu'il s'était coupé avant de mettre en scène sa mort devant Black. «

« Où est-il maintenant ? » murmura McGonnagall, sur le point de s'évanouir.

Severus soupira.

« Je l'avais attaché et je l'amenais vers le château. Après tout ce que je venais d'entendre et de voir… J'avais oublié la lune. Lupin nous suivait, aussi distrait. Il s'est transformé. Il m'a attaqué et je suis tombé inconscient. Peter s'est échappé. Quand j'ai repris connaissance, Granger faisait flotter un Weasley inconscient à côté de moi. Elle était affolée et disait que Potter s'était rué vers Black pensant qu'il se faisait attaquer par le loup-garou. J'ai ordonné à Granger de retourner rapidement au château avec Weasley, mais avant qu'elle n'ait fait un pas, la tempête s'est déclenchée.

« Y a-t-il eu des signes avant-coureurs ? D'où est-ce que ça venait ? » demanda intensément Dumbledore, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Severus.

« Aucun, » répondit Severus, les yeux fixes et utilisant l'Occlumencie sur son esprit. Il n'était pas encore sûr de vouloir mettre Dumbledore au courant à propos de la maladie d'Harry, et il était toujours mieux de garder l'information plutôt que de la donner et de le regretter plus tard. S'il voulait vraiment le faire, Severus pourrait expliquer l'état du garçon à un autre moment.

« Je crois que ça a traversé la forêt, frappé le lac et continué vers le château. »

« Monsieur le directeur, Longdubat m'a informée qu'il y avait d'autres patients dont je devais m'occuper ? » demanda Pompom en entrant dans la pièce, un Neville tremblant se tenant derrière elle.

« Mon dieu ! » s'écria la médicomage en regardant la salle avant de s'y affairer.

« C'est bien que tu sois là, Neville, » dit Dumbledore en souriant. Il fit un signe pour que le garçon s'approche.

« Pourquoi toi et tes camarades étiez-vous dehors si tard dans la soirée ? »

Neville regarda craintivement Rogue, mais l'homme ne lui donna aucun indice. Il déglutit. McGonnagall lui ordonna de répondre au directeur et Neville perdit presque connaissance d'indécision. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à penser. Pomfresh le sauva.

« Ce garçon a souffert d'un traumatisme magique sévère. Laissez-le se reposer et posez-lui vos questions plus tard. »

Elle leur lança un regard noir.

« J'ai des patients à m'occuper et je vous demanderai de partir si vous continuez à interrompre mon travail. «

« Neville, viens t'asseoir, » dit gentiment Dumbledore. « Nous sommes simplement inquiets à cause de cet évènement imprévu. Nous ne sommes pas en colère, et tes amis n'auront pas d'ennuis. Dis-nous ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Ron et Hermione voulaient être là pour Hagrid, » dit lentement Neville, regardant les yeux brillants du directeur. Ils sont sortis après dîner pour le voir. Ga…

Severus sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Avec la force de sa protection farouche d'Harry, il força une barrière entre le sort de contrainte de Dumbledore et l'esprit de Neville.

« H-h-h-harry et moi les avons suivis, » bégaya finalement Neville, rouge.

« Pour quoi faire mon garçon ? » l'encouragea Dumbledore. « Je t'assure que tout ce que tu diras n'aura aucune conséquence sur toi ou tes amis. »

« Bien sûr que non, » ricana vicieusement Severus, juste pour maintenir son rôle.

Dumbledore lui lança un regard sévère avant de retourner vers Neville.

« N-nous avons attendu jusqu'à ce qu'Hagrid oblige Hermione et Ron à partir avant que vous et les responsables des créatures dangereuses entriez dans sa cabane. Nous nous sommes approchés sans nous faire remarquer et nous avons libéré Buck. On marchait à la lisière de la forêt lorsqu'on a vu Ron et Hermione poursuivre quelque chose. Ron était près du Saule à ce moment et il s'est fait a-attaquer par un gros chien noir. «

« Le chien l'a traîné vers le saule et l'a tiré à l'intérieur. On m'a dit d'attacher Buck plus loin dans la forêt et de chercher de l'aide, pendant qu'Harry courait aider Hermione et Ron. P-professeur Rogue est le premier enseignant que j'ai trouvé. Je lui ai tout raconté et je suis retourné dans la Tour. »

« C'est scandaleux, » grommela McGonnagall en lançant un regard noir vers le Gryffondor potelé pour les différentes règles que leur sortie avait brisées.

« Ainsi soit-il, » dit Dumbledore en riant tout en tapotant l'épaule de Neville. « Mais les garçons l'ont fait pour la noble cause de sauver une vie. Et pour ça, on peut leur accorder le pardon, j'en suis sûr. »

« Mais ils ont certainement fait tout ça pour rien, » sourit Severus d'un air suffisant. « L'hippogriffe est certainement mort. La forêt n'était pas vraiment sûre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Neville en eut les larmes aux yeux. Dumbledore lui tapota encore l'épaule, et réprimanda Rogue. Neville rougit. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment triste pour Buck. Ça serait horrible si cette belle créature était morte, mais il n'y était pas vraiment attaché. Non, quelque chose d'autre agitait ses émotions, les envoyant voler dans différentes directions. Pomfresh vint et lui lança un sort. Il se sentit directement plus stable.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Mon patient a besoin de repos ! Retournez au lit, Mr Longdubat, tout de suite ! »

« J-Je voudrais re-rester avec Harry, » affirma-t-il nerveusement.

« Minerva, s'il vous plaît ? » demanda Dumbledore. Avec un gros soupir exaspéré, elle transfigura un nouveau lit à côté de celui d'Harry et Neville y grimpa rapidement. Pomfresh le borda et ensorcela les couvertures pour qu'elles émettent de la chaleur, avant de rejoindre les professeurs. Dumbledore posa la question qu'ils se posaient tous.

« Comment vont-ils ? »

« Mr Longdubat se rétablira par lui-même dans un jour. Mr Weasley a un tibia et un bras cassés. Je les ai fixés et remis en état du mieux que j'ai pu. Il pourra partir demain matin. Tout allait bien pour Miss Granger, mis à part un stress extrême. Je lui ai donné des potions fortifiantes et l'ai ensorcelée pour qu'elle dorme d'un sommeil profond et réparateur. Elle aussi sera libre le matin. C'est Black et Potter qui sont le plus sérieusement touchés. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? » aboya brusquement Severus. Il regretta son manque de sang-froid dès qu'il gagna l'attention curieuse de McGonnagall et Dumbledore. Avec un rictus, il ajouta

« Ils étaient au plus près de la tempête. Je ne souhaiterais ça pour personne. Même pas pour Black. »

« Bien sûr que non, mon garçon, » dit Dumbledore en souriant, tapotant le bras de l'homme ennuyé avant de retourner son attention vers la médicomage.

« Mr Black présente les symptômes d'avoir été presque embrassé par les Détraqueurs. En plus de ça, il est sévèrement sous-alimenté et souffre d'un cas grave de pneumonie chronique réprimée. Comme vous le savez, si on réprime une maladie au lieu de la guérir, elle ne fera qu'empirer. J'ai arrêté son blocage magique, et il est maintenant très malade, mais stable. Il aura besoin d'une semaine de repos au lit et de soins constants. Je recommande des doses régulières de potions fortifiantes s'il montre des signes de dépression.

« Et Harry ? » demanda Dumbledore en posant les yeux sur le petit adolescent.

« Pour Mr Potter c'est complètement différent. Il est presque complètement drainé de toutes ses ressources magiques et est plongé dans le coma. Il y a des chances qu'il ne se réveille jamais, Albus. Je ferai tout mon possible. »

« Merci, Poppy, » lui dit Dumbledore en souriant. « Il est entre de bonnes mains. »

Elle se racla la gorge et retourna s'occuper de ses patients. Severus sentit son cœur se glacer. Harry risquait de ne jamais se réveiller. Et même s'il le faisait, les symptômes de Black suggéraient qu'ils avaient été attaqués par des détraqueurs avant que Demon ne s'échappe. C'était certainement la raison pour laquelle cet Autre puissant avait émergé. Donc même s'il se réveillait, Harry risquait de ne plus être sain d'esprit.

Neville savait tout cela aussi bien que Rogue et il sanglotait, son bras traversant l'espace le séparant du lit d'Harry en serrant la main de son ami inconscient. McGonnagall pleurait aussi, mais silencieusement, et le dos raide, avec le visage détourné. Dumbledore leur fit un sourire fatigué.

« Ne faites pas ces têtes-là, » recommanda-t-il. « Harry ira bien. C'est un jeune homme fort et il y a toujours de l'espoir. »

Personne ne dit mot pendant un long moment. McGonnagall fut la première à parler :

« Qu'en est-il de Black ? »

« Il n'a jamais eu de procès convenable avec le contrecoup de tout ce qu'il s'était passé. On ne peut pas le renvoyer à Azkaban s'il est innocent, » décréta Dumbledore.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On le cache ici ? » demanda Severus avec un regard noir, montrant clairement son opinion sur cette idée.

« Peut-être pas, » rit Dumbledore. « Poudlard ne peut pas se permettre de provoquer plus de méfiance de la part du ministère. Non. Poppy fera en sorte qu'il aille mieux, puis il disparaîtra à nouveau. Peut-être que Remus l'amènera loin et passera plus de temps avec lui. Mais avant cela nous avons des affaires plus importantes à résoudre. Minerva, nous allons faire des rondes dans l'école. Severus, il me semble que vous avez besoin de vous reposer et de voir vos Serpentards. Sinistra s'est occupée d'eux en votre absence.

Severus le salua de la tête et sortit de la pièce, se forçant à avancer, car en vérité il ne voulait pas quitter le chevet d'Harry. Dumbledore et McGonnagall le suivirent plus lentement. Neville se retrouva seul sans un mot de leur part. Ses pensées étaient concentrées sur Harry. Il venait juste de trouver quelqu'un qui le comprenait, il venait de trouver son frère.

Ça n'était pas juste qu'on lui prenne Harry. Pas si tôt. Pas comme ses parents. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter avoir un autre être aimé à l'hôpital, une poupée humaine sans esprit, mais respirant toujours. Il gémit, ayant désespérément besoin d'un rasoir alors qu'il lui devenait difficile de respirer.

 **BMFS**

Un fantôme sortit d'un coin d'ombre. La tempête l'avait réveillé et il s'était retrouvé attiré par l'infirmerie. Il y observa le chaos pendant de longues minutes. Il avait été surpris lorsque le professeur Rogue était entré, semblant bouleversé. Curieux, il avait silencieusement suivi les adultes sans que personne ne le voie. Personne ne le pouvait sauf s'il le voulait. Il fut choqué par la discussion qui suivit.

Il se tenait maintenant là à regarder le garçon le plus maladroit de l'école et le sauveur du monde sorcier. Doucement, il caressa l'esprit du premier garçon pour sentir son goût, et il fut choqué. Neville souffrait mentalement, et son noyau magique était détraqué. Les professeurs savaient-ils au moins ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Faisaient-ils attention aux signes ?

Mais savaient-ils comment reconnaître un Élémentaire ? Le dernier sorcier élémentaire avait vécu il y a plus de cinq cents ans. Et au moins cent de plus depuis le dernier qui était né connecté à la Terre. Cela expliquait pourquoi le Gryffondor était moins doué que les autres pour lancer les sorts. La magie de Neville ne fonctionnait pas vraiment avec le latin et les mouvements de baguette. Son type de magie était plus spécialisé. Plus puissant et moins utile dans la vie de tous les jours.

L'esprit d'Harry était complètement différent. Le fantôme tressaillit alors que la terreur emplit son esprit. Il entraperçut un petit garçon de cinq ans pleurant dans un placard sombre avant que tout ne devienne noir. Les yeux du fantôme s'agrandirent. Ça n'était pas possible. Harry avait bien plus que cinq ans. Tremblant en fouillant plus loin dans la peur et le désespoir impuissant, il atteint une porte. Il la poussa et dut se baisser pour la traverser.

Le fantôme observa la pièce circulaire. Les murs étaient faits de pierres, comme dans un château, et il n'y avait pas de plafond. Le tapis était blanc, un grand canapé noir luxueux se trouvait au centre de la salle et pour seule décoration, des rideaux crème étaient accrochés autour de la pièce. Il s'approcha du canapé et fut surpris.

Le Harry qu'il avait vu à Poudlard y était allongé, endormi profondément. Le fantôme caressa l'esprit de cette image, mais il ne ressentit rien. Harry était dans le coma, comme l'avait dit Pomfresh. Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'il avait vu ? Cet enfant terrifié, qui pleurait même dans son sommeil ? Fronçant les sourcils, le fantôme regarda autour de lui et compta cinq portes.

Ça ne ressemblait à aucun autre esprit qu'il avait observé. Aucun n'avait de pièces ou de portes. Où était l'âme, les couleurs et images qui représentaient une personne ? Étaient-ils gardés par les portes ? Une seule façon de le découvrir, se dit-il avant de faire face à la petite porte en bois du placard par lequel il était entré.

La porte juste à sa gauche était énorme. Hagrid aurait pu y passer facilement. Elle était faite de grosses pierres gris foncé avec de larges barres de fer noir et de deux bandes de fer les croisant verticalement, il semblait impossible de la briser. Et il n'y avait aucun moyen de l'ouvrir. Le lourd cadenas noir n'avait pas de serrure visible.

Il porta son attention sur une porte carrée à droite du placard. Elle était peinte en blanc et avait une poignée ronde en cuivre. Le fantôme la tourna et regarda à l'intérieur. C'était une belle chambre. Le tapis était blanc comme dans le salon, et les murs d'un bleu ciel. En face de la porte se trouvait un lit double avec une couverture décorée d'une rose et des oreillers roses qui y étaient assortis. Une petite fille y était couchée. Le fantôme entra pour voir de plus près.

Elle avait de beaux longs cheveux blonds, mais les traits de son joli visage rond étaient tirés. Elle portait des cercles noirs sous les yeux. Il s'approcha de son esprit. Il était noir. Elle était aussi dans le coma. Il observa la pièce, certain que la fille ne se réveillerait pas pour le surprendre.

Une table blanche se trouvait contre le mur, au pied du lit. Elle était placée sous une grande fenêtre qui faisait entrer les chauds rayons de soleil. Les plantes qui y étaient entreposées semblaient en bonne santé et joyeuses. Des outils de jardinage étaient posés à côté. Contre le même mur que la porte, il pouvait voir une petite bibliothèque, sur les étagères de laquelle se trouvaient des livres de cuisine et d'étiquette. À côté, un tablier blanc était accroché sur un crochet argenté. De l'autre côté se trouvaitrouvaient une petite chaise de lecture et un miroir ovale.

Secouant la tête, il sortit. La porte en face de celle de la fille était faite d'acajou rouge. Le haut était en demi-cercle et portait des gravures de serpents qui étaient plutôt beaux et pas effrayants du tout. La poignée de la porte était de celles qui se déverrouillaient en appuyant dessus. Il l'ouvrit.

Une cheminée en bois se tenait au fond à droite, et un doux feu brûlait dans l'âtre, projetant de la lumière dans toute la pièce. À côté se trouvaient une grande chaise de lecture noire et un miroir en pied argenté. Le tapis de la salle était noir et il ne pouvait distinguer la couleur des murs qui étaient recouverts d'étagères en acajou remplies de livres.

Il dirigea son attention sur le large lit à baldaquin fait du même bois d'acajou. D'épaisses couvertures d'un vert sombre cachaient un adolescent endormi qu'il ne put voir qu'une fois juste à côté du lit. Le garçon semblait avoir au plus quinze ans. Ses cheveux noirs lui arrivaient en menton, et il avait des traits anguleux et tendus. Tout comme Harry et la petite fille, l'esprit du garçon était dans le coma.

Le fantôme regarda le visage de l'adolescent et sentit ses sourcils se froncer. Il ressemblait à un grand frère d'Harry, leurs traits étaient si semblables. Il repensa au visage rond de la fille. Oui, elle ressemblait aussi un peu à Harry. Mais son visage était plus arrondi plutôt que plus fin, et elle était plus jeune qu'Harry qui quand lui semblait plus vieux. Troublé, le fantôme ferma doucement la porte d'acajou et se rendit à la suivante.

Cette porte était faite d'un chêne chaleureux et doré. Une tête de lion était gravée en son centre et la poignée était en or pur. Il l'ouvrit silencieusement et entra. Le sol était en un bois dur assorti à la porte, et les murs étaient d'un pâle jaune d'or. Une grande plateforme de duel se trouvait à droite et trois mannequins étaient dessus formant un triangle. La lumière venait du plafond, mais il ne pouvait distinguer aucune source spécifique. Le mur de gauche portait des étagères emplies de livres sur la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Le lit à baldaquin était le même que celui de la chambre précédente, mais ses couvertures étaient d'un rouge rubis. L'adolescent qui y reposait semblait plus musclé que l'autre, mais ses traits étaient moins anguleux. Il était probablement celui qui ressemblait le plus à Harry, mais sa mâchoire était plus forte. Là encore, l'esprit du garçon était dans un coma causé par un épuisement magique.

Le fantôme sortit et observa le mur de pierre balafré qui séparait la chambre du Gryffondor de celle fermée à double tour. Le mur était griffé et tailladé. Il chercha une porte cachée, mais ne trouva rien. Il fronça les sourcils et se retourna pour regarder le salon. Il ne comprenait pas. C'était l'esprit d'Harry. Comment Harry pouvait-il être dans son propre esprit, et qui étaient ces autres personnes ? Des frères et sœurs ? Mais comment ? Pourquoi avaient-ils des chambres ? Pourquoi étaient-ils aussi dans le coma ?

Il regarda la porte du placard. Ça n'était pas vrai. Ils n'étaient pas tous dans le coma. L'esprit qui l'avait conduit ici était simplement endormi. Il se pencha et ouvrit la porte. Il faisait noir, comme l'étaient tous les esprits endormis. Il attendit patiemment et en fut récompensé par des bribes des rêves de l'enfant. Il y avait des flashes surprenants de douleur, de peur, de mots abusifs, et de cris. Il tressaillit. C'était trop. Il sortit précautionneusement des rêves et de l'esprit du garçon.

Il se tint pensif au-dessus du garçon Sauveur. Neville était heureusement endormi. Le fantôme n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il venait de voir ou de découvrir dans la tête d'Harry. C'était comme si l'esprit endormi dans le crâne d'Harry était celui d'un enfant sévèrement abusé et traumatisé. Le fantôme secoua la tête. Il n'y comprenait rien, mais ça ne durerait pas. Il obtiendrait des réponses. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était d'espionner un peu plus.


	16. Au fond d'eux

****Les Morceaux de son âme****

 **Broken Mind, Fractured Soul**

Par: **SensiblyTainted**

* * *

Chapitre 16

 **Au fond d'eux**

Traduction : Orin

Ron fut le premier à se réveiller, et il était très confus. Il était dans une salle qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, dans un lit d'hôpital. Est-ce qu'il était à Ste Mangouste ? Hermione dormait dans le lit d'à côté, et après elle, Sirius Black. Harry se trouvait de l'autre côté de l'ex-meurtrier, et Neville était à l'autre bout. Un cinquième lit avait été installé devant, dans lequel se tenait un professeur Lupin en très mauvais état.

L'air scintillait littéralement autour de l'homme blessé en raison des nombreux sorts de guérison qui étaient encore actifs. Ron sentit la nausée monter de son estomac à la vue des blessures encore ouvertes et il détourna le regard. Hermione s'était réveillée et elle battait des paupières, encore endormie.

« Coucou », dit-il doucement. Ses yeux s'élargirent et elle se redressa d'un coup.

« Hé, calme-toi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Il y a eu cette explosion et je pensais… j'étais si effrayée, » chuchota-t-elle, sa respiration ne faisant que de s'accélérer.

Ron se leva et alla s'asseoir sur son lit pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il n'avait jamais vu Hermione dans cet état. Il se demanda soudainement ce qu'il avait raté après s'être évanoui. Les événements de la nuit dernière (tout du moins pensait-il que s'était la nuit dernière, c'était difficile de se rendre compte dans cette salle dépourvue de fenêtres,) lui revinrent à l'esprit.

Comment Croûtard avait-il pu être une personne ? C'était juste délirant. Ce qui s'était passé ne pouvait être qu'une illusion. Mais pourquoi Harry en faisait-il partie ? Ron fronça les sourcils en se rappelant du comportement de son ami. Harry ne l'avait jamais regardé avec autant de mépris ou ne lui avait parlé comme ça auparavant, encore moins en le menaçant avec sa baguette. Même cette fameuse semaine il y a quelque temps n'était rien en comparaison avec le regard glacial et indifférent qu'il avait eu lorsque Remus était arrivé.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, après ? » demanda-t-il en essayant de chasser ses pensées étranges.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle.

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? Quelle explosion ? » demanda à nouveau Ron.

« Je ne sais pas, » répéta Hermione en frissonnant et en passant sa main dans ses cheveux avec quelque chose de proche du désespoir. « Le professeur Lupin s'est transformé. Le professeur Rogue s'est pris ce coup qui l'a rendu inconscient. Black a couru après Pettigrow qui s'échappait. Harry se tenait devant nous et n'a pas bougé alors que le professeur Lupin essayait de nous attaquer. Il lui a jeté un sort et il s'est enfui. Puis Harry a couru après Black pour l'aider ? J'ai lévité le professeur rogue qui s'est réveillé et m'a dit de t'emmener à l'infirmerie… et à ce moment-là… le sol tremblait ? Le ciel… des éclairs noirs et rouges, par dizaines… Je n'arrivais même plus à garder les yeux ouverts… Le bruit, mon dieu, le bruit ... »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ? »

Ron serra Hermione plus fort quand elle se mit à pleurer.

« Je ne sais pas. Je me suis évanoui et je viens juste de me réveiller. » Elle s'essuya les yeux et essaya visiblement de retrouver sa contenance. « Que penses-tu de ce qui s'est passé dans la cabane ? »

« La folie. » Répondit Ron en secouant la tête.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire. C'est comme un mauvais rêve. Peut-être que c'était simplement une illusion. Je veux dire, comment Pettigrow aurait pu être mon rat de compagnie ? Harry avait un comportement bizarre, sans parler de Black ! Il m'a cassé mon bras et ma jambe, par Merlin ! Et… Le professeur Lupin, un loup-garou… est-ce qu'on peut lui faire confiance pour dire la vérité ? »

« Ron, » Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Le professeur Lupin n'est pas moins digne de confiance parce que c'est un loup-garou. Il est comme toi et moi ! … Mais il a confessé avoir été l'ami de Black à l'école. Et s'il était vraiment manipulé par l'homme? La petite histoire de Black était vraiment abracadabrantesque. Pourquoi Pettigrow se serait caché comme ça après la chute du seigneur des ténèbres ? Comment Sirius a fait pour le retrouver ? Et comment se fait-il qu'il n'ait rien dit aux Aurors la première fois, lorsqu'ils l'ont arrêté ! »

Une quinte de toux venant de l'homme dont ils étaient en train de parler attira leur attention. Black avait bien meilleure allure, déjà. Ses cheveux étaient propres, et il n'y avait plus de crasse sur sa peau. Mais il était toujours d'une maigreur maladive, le dessous de ses yeux et ses lèvres étaient bleus, et sa respiration difficile. Il était rouge de fièvre, et son sommeil était agité.

« Ils ne nous laisseraient pas dans la même pièce que lui s'il était vraiment dangereux, » raisonna Hermione. « Peut-être qu'il dit la vérité et qu'il est innocent. »

« Je ne peux pas le croire. Croûtard ne peut pas être Pettigrow. »

Ron secouait sa tête avec véhémence, ses yeux dans le vide. « Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas manifesté plus tôt ? »

« Je ne sais pas Ron », soupira Hermione. Puis elle se retourna pour voir Neville, qui se réveiller.

« Sais-tu où nous sommes ? »

Neville cligna des yeux d'un air stupide. Il se sentait vide, mais ce n'était pas à cause de sa magie. De ce côté, il allait bien mieux. Non. C'était Harry. Il se retourna pour regarder son ami, et la sensation se transforma en une froideur extrême. Il avait déjà ressenti ça auparavant. C'était le signe d'une accalmie dans un moment de désespoir. Hermione demanda à nouveau où ils étaient avec impatience, et il sentit le froid se muer en colère.

« Tu n'en as rien à faire qu'Harry soit blessé ? » demanda-t-il

Elle rougit.

« Bien sûr que j'en ai quelque chose à faire. »

« Je ne sais pas. Est-ce qu'on devrait ? » lança Ron de manière cinglante.

« Il a été plutôt clair hier soir sur ses sentiments. »

« Harry était…violent, » dit Hermione diplomatiquement ? « Mais il nous a protégés, Ron. Le professeur Lupin était sur le point de nous attaquer et ses yeux brillaient de l'envie.. de nous dévorer. Harry est resté là devant nous, inébranlable. Il nous a sauvé la vie. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Neville, inquiet. Il savait que si… non. _Lorsque_ Harry se réveillerait, il ferait mieux d'être prêt et de savoir l'ampleur des dégâts.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent avant qu'Hermione dise :

« Je ne sais pas ce que nous pouvons raconter. C'est à Harry de décider ce qu'il veut te dire. »

Neville se crispa de douleur et de colère. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'ils puissent lui cacher ça. Il se souciait d'Harry, lui aussi, et il en avait marre qu'Hermione le traite comme un imbécile ou un enfant. Ron n'était pas mieux, puisqu'il faisait comme si Harry ne faisait que le prendre en pitié. Il avait besoin de partir. De s'éloigner d'eux.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » appela Ron alors qu'Hermione ajoutait « Tu as le droit de partir ? »

« Nous sommes dans une salle près de l'infirmerie, à Poudlard, » dit-il avec amertume, sans se retourner.

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent, mal à l'aise, mais ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils auraient pu faire d'autre. Pas sans parler à Dumbledore et Harry en premier.

Comme si cette simple pensée pouvait l'appelait, le directeur entra dans la pièce. Il avait l'air fatigué, mais ses yeux brillaient avec plus de malice que jamais. Hermione et Ron sourirent de soulagement, puis Hermione commença à poser des questions.

« Attendez. » Dumbledore émit un petit rire et s'assit sur le lit de Ron. « Dites-moi ce qui s'est passé et j'essaierais de répondre à certaines de vos questions. »

Hermione et Ron s'obligèrent. Hermione fut de nouveau retournée lorsqu'elle décrivit la tempête, mais elle ne pleura pas. Ron en fut rassuré. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras devant le directeur alors que celui-ci le regardait avec cet air amusé. Il rougit rien que d'y penser.

« Monsieur, est-ce que Black est vraiment innocent ? » demanda Hermione.

« Oui, ma chère Hermione. Il l'est. J'ai déjà vérifié à l'aide du veritaserum. On ne lui a jamais donné la chance d'un procès. Nous étions si persuadés qu'il était coupable… Mais les Maraudeurs avaient un dernier tour à jouer. »

« Alors Croûtard était Pettigrow ? » demanda Ron sombrement en se laissant tomber sur les oreillers avec un soupir.

Dumbledore sourit et lui tapota le genou. « J'en ai bien peur. »

« Qu'est-ce qui a causé cette tempête, monsieur ? » intervint Hermione.

« Les tempêtes magiques sont des phénomènes qui sont plutôt imprévisibles. Nous en avons malheureusement subi une particulièrement violente. » Dumbledore dirigea ses yeux vers Harry et son visage se remplit de gravité. « Malheureusement, Harry a été particulièrement touché. »

« Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? » demanda Ron avec inquiétude.

« Sa magie a été épuisée à un point presque fatal. Il est dans le coma. »

Hermione haleta et Ron écarquilla les yeux. Ils s'étaient bien rendu compte qu'Harry n'allait pas bien, mais à ce point ? Dans le coma ? Après tout ce qui lui était arrivé, ils avaient pensé qu'il serait capable de se relever de n'importe quoi. Il était toujours ressorti de ses batailles égratigné, mais toujours plus vaillant.

« Est-ce qu'il va s'en remettre ? » demanda Hermione, les larmes aux yeux, se sentant encore plus coupable d'avoir parlé à Neville de cette façon. « Est-ce que vous pensez qu'Harry a senti la tempête venir et que c'est pour ça qu'il était d'une humeur bizarre des fois ? »

« Je me pencherai sur ses humeurs plus tard, » lui assura Dumbledore. « Surtout après avoir entendu comment il s'était comporté dans la cabane, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit quelque chose dont nous ayons à nous inquiéter pour l'instant. Je suis sûr qu'Harry va s'en remettre. Son cerveau revient de temps à autre au niveau d'un cerveau en sommeil, et je crois qu'il se réveillera sous peu. Vous pouvez rester avec lui, mais le festin de départ est dans quelques heures. Madame Pompfresh vous a déchargé, donc je m'attends à vous voir tout à l'heure. Rappelez-vous que vous ne serez d'aucune aide à Harry en vous rendant malade.

« Le festin de départ ? »

« Hélas, il semble que vous ayez dormi plus d'un jour. »

« Mais pour Harry, » s'inquiéta Hermione. « On ne peut pas rentrer chez nous et le laisser dans cet état ? »

« Je suis sûr que nous pouvons planifier quelques visites, mais j'ai bien peur que vous ne puissiez rester ici. »

Ron soupira

« Nous comprenons. »

« Je savais que vous comprendriez. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Harry va s'en remettre. Il s'en remet toujours. »

Dumbledore leur donna des bonbons au citron. Ils acceptèrent, et il quitta la pièce en sifflotant une mélodie joyeuse. Hermione et Ron se dirigèrent vers le lit de leur ami.

BMFS

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » une voix appela derrière lui.

« R-rien, » bégaya Neville en cachant la lame de rasoir qu'il était en train de glisser contre sa peau.

Il se retourna pour faire face à une fille qui souriait en recherchant un livre sur une étagère derrière lui.

« Ce n'est pas très productif. »

Neville était venu dans la bibliothèque en pensant que personne ne s'y aventurerait, vu que l'école était terminée. Il y avait bien mieux à faire, comme s'allonger dans l'herbe pour célébrer la fin des examens. Il se sentit rougir de crainte, mais la fille ne faisait que sourire. Elle avait des cheveux longs et noirs, et des yeux bleus. Neville se dit qu'elle devait être en quatrième année. Elle avait clairement des robes de Poudlard, mais celles-ci ne comportaient pas un badge pour signaler la maison.

« Tu t'appelles Neville, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle enfin.

« Oui, » répondit-il faiblement. Il regarda autour de lui pour trouver un moyen de s'en aller. Il s'arrêta en l'entendant rire. Il la vit s'approcher davantage.

« N'aie pas peur, » chuchota-t-elle. « Un ami à moi m'a dit que tu avais besoin de mon aide. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. »

« De l'aide ? » demanda Neville, confus. Il se recula, mais elle avança aussi, et il se retrouva encore plus bloqué dans l'alcôve qu'il occupait. Il était de plus en plus pris au piège et il sentit son coeur s'accélérer. Qui était cette fille ?

« Oui, » dit-elle, en lui souriant doucement. « Pour être honnête, j'en suis toute excitée. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai enseigné quoi que ce soit et les sorciers élémentaires sont fascinants. Aucun n'a les mêmes pouvoirs que l'autre même lorsqu'ils partagent le même élément de prédilection. C'est plutôt fascinant. »

« Ne sois pas impolie, » intervint un garçon d'une voix traînante en apparaissant petit à petit à côté de la jeune fille étrange. « Présente-toi avant de te frotter les mains de satisfaction à l'idée de le disséquer pour le simple plaisir de savoir. »

Neville sursauta violemment et couina, mais la jeune fille ne paraissait pas déphasée du tout. Le garçon finit de se solidifier en un rien de temps. Il avait l'air d'avoir le même âge que la fille. Il avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux brun foncé. Son visage était rond et ses yeux enfoncés, ce qui le faisait ressembler à un singe. Mais il n'y avait rien de fou-fou ou d'accueillant chez ce garçon.

« Tu lui as fait peur, » le gronda la fille.

Le garçon haussa les épaules. « Et alors ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui te presse ? » demanda-t-elle en se renfrognant.

Il lui lança un regard impatient.

« Je veux en savoir davantage sur Harry. Et je te rappelle que c'est grâce à moi que tu as rencontré cet élémentaire. »

« Bien. » Elle mit ses cheveux en arrière et retourna son attention vers le garçon à côté d'elle. « Je suis Rowena et ceci est Salazar. Enchanté, Neville. »

« Que-que – quoi ? » Neville sauta sur ces pieds, mais il ne pouvait pas aller bien loin puisque ces deux-là étaient de chaque côté et lui bloquaient le passage.

« Ils réagissent toujours ainsi, » se plaignit Salazar d'un ton très proche de Malfoy. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ennuyeux. »

« Oh, tais-toi. » Sourit Rowena. « Je trouve ça charmant. »

« Sans blague, » répliqua-t-il en faisant un sourire narquois.

« Pour faire simple, Neville, » expliqua la sorcière gentiment. « Les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard ont empreint le château de leurs souvenirs. Au fil des années, nous nous sommes développés et adaptés, influencés par les milliers d'enfants parcourant nos murs. Nous dormons la plupart du temps, et ce qui se passe à Poudlard nous apparaît comme en rêve, et nous nous réveillons seulement lorsque quelque chose d'important a lieu. À présent, nous sommes très différents des fondateurs. Nous aimons nous dire que nous avons simplement été nommés après eux et que nous sommes uniques et originaux. »

« Nous ne sommes pas des fantômes à proprement parler. Nous sommes des projections du château. Nous sommes indépendants et conscients, et nous possédons le savoir des fondateurs d'après lesquels nous avons été créés. Maintenant, est-ce qu'on peut revenir à ce qui m'intéresse ? » Salazar croisa les bras avant de s'appuyer contre l'étagère.

« Neville, mon cher, tu devrais t'asseoir, » dit gentiment Rowena.

Neville les fixa stupidement et il obéit. Elle sourit et se pencha pour lui tapoter la main. Neville sursauta, la main était chaude et très réelle. Il secoua sa tête de confusion.

« Peut-être qu'on devrait revenir plus tard ? » demanda-t-elle à son semblable.

« Peu m'importe ce que tu fais, » dit Salazar en se redressant. « Tu peux en disposer comme tu veux tant que j'aie mes informations sur Harry. »

« P-Pourquoi ? » chuchota Neville, peureusement.

« Son esprit est intrigant. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de la sorte. »

Salazar expliqua par la suite ce qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit d'Harry. « Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est ? »

Neville hocha la tête doucement. Alors Harry n'était pas devenu fou ? Pas vraiment ?

« Il va se réveiller ? »

Salazar balaya sa question d'un geste de la main.

« Il va s'en sortir, le bambin donne de la magie aux autres pour les guérir. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Pourquoi son esprit a cette forme ? »

« Vous ne devez pas en parler à qui que ce soi, » prévint Neville, en devenant soudainement autoritaire. Rowena sourit avec fierté et Salazar hocha la tête avec impatience. Neville soupira. « Harry est atteint d'un trouble de la personnalité multiple. Plusieurs choses lui sont arrivées et elles ont fracturé son esprit. Au lieu de devenir fou, Harry est resté le même et des personnalités se sont formées, à part. Elles ont chacun des souvenirs propres qu'Harry ne connaît plus, ce qui lui permet de ne pas être conscient de ce qui lui est arrivé, et de vivre presque normalement. Vous comprenez ? »

Salazar regardait dans le vide en réfléchissant. « Je pense oui. »

Sans un bruit et sans un avertissement, il disparut. Neville sursauta à nouveau et Rowena rigola, le faisant rougir.

« Ne te laisse pas impressionner. C'est un type plutôt obsédé. L'esprit et la psychologie le fascinent. » Elle se rapprocha de lui. « Moi, je suis plus intéressé par la magie que par l'étude des gens. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a réveillé. Les élémentaires sont ma spécialité. »

« Vous avez déjà parlé de ça. » dit Neville, nerveux. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Elle secoua sa tête, désolée. « Tant de savoir oublié… Neville, je t'en parle parce que c'est ce que tu es. Ton affinité est la terre. La tempête a détruit un grand bout du sol, et parce que tu es connecté à la terre, tu l'as senti. C'est pour ça que tu es passé en état de choc. »

« Qu-Quoi ? » marmonna Neville, la bouche ouverte comme une carpe.

Elle ouvrit sa bouche pour expliquer, mais quelque chose l'arrêta. Elle regarda de l'autre côté, puis se retourna vers le jeune Gryffondor en soupirant.

« Quelqu'un arrive ? Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Tiens. » Neville prit le petit livre qui apparut dans ses mains. « Tu y trouveras un résumé sur ta particularité. »

Et elle disparut comme Salazar.

« Longdubat. » dit Rogue avec irritation en approchant. « Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas au festin ? »

Neville se tritura les mains, toujours rouge. « Désolé, professeur. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » grogna Rogue, suspicieux.

« Je lis, » mentit Neville. « J-Je pense que je vais garder ce livre et continuer à le lire à côté d'Harry.

« Rappelez-vous de manger quelque chose. » dit Rogue avant de grimacer et de repartir.

Neville sourit. Il savait que son professeur était davantage irrité d'être venu jusqu'ici que d'autre chose. Rogue était responsable des Serpentards, pas des Gryffondors. Neville secoua la tête et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

Il avait de la peine pour son professeur. Il savait combien Rogue était attaché à Harry. Il savait que l'homme était inquiet que Harry ne se réveille pas, et qu'il soit fou s'il se réveillait. Il avait envie de lui dire que tout irait bien, mais Rogue ne le croirait pas. Comment Neville aurait-il connaissance de ce genre de choses ? Lui dire que c'était la matérialisation de l'esprit de deux fondateurs ancrés dans le château ne lui vaudrait qu'un aller simple pour Ste Mangouste, à côté de ses parents.

Neville entra en silence. Le professeur Remus était toujours inconscient. Pompfresh ne le réveillerait pas avant qu'il soit guéri. Black était tout aussi drogué de potions, mais sa respiration était plus calme. Neville aurait bien voulu savoir ce qu'il faisait là. Pourquoi le soignait-il alors qu'il était un danger pour Harry ?

Au moins, Ron et Hermione étaient partis. Il grimpa sur le lit à côté de son meilleur ami. Harry n'avait pas l'air différent de ce matin, et Neville sentit le doute s'insinuer en lui. Et si Salazar lui avait menti ? Et si Harry n'allait pas bien du tout ? Il se débarrassa de ces pensées et reporta son attention sur le livre qui se tenait sur ses genoux.

Il était fin, avec une couverture en cuir brun et des pages jaunies par le temps. Neville le parcourut de ses doigts avec respect et l'ouvrit avec soin. Les mots

 **Une affinité pour la terre**

 _de_

 _Rowena Poudlard_

étaient plantés en plein milieu, élégamment caligraphiés. Neville tourna la page et commença à lire.

 _Un sorcier élémentaire possède une magie bien différente du reste des magiciens. Ils sont irrévocablement liés à un des six éléments de ce monde. Le feu est l'affinité la plus commune, et il est suivi respectivement par l'air, l'eau, la terre, les éclairs (l'énergie), et enfin le métal._

 _La magie élémentaire est vue comme un pouvoir profond, et n'est pas aussi malléable que la magie superficielle. À cause de cela, la magie de tous les jours et les incantations sont difficiles pour les élémentaires. La magie en dehors de leur élément est souvent faible et inconsistante, mais lorsqu'ils travaillent dans leurs champs d'affinité ils peuvent accomplir des choses que même le plus puissant des sorciers ne pourrait rêver d'accomplir._

(…)

 _La terre est la quatrième affinité, et donc plutôt rare. On ne peut pas citer plus d'une douzaine de sorciers l'ayant possédée. Elle ouvre un grand nombre de perspectives, même si seules certaines d'entre elles se réaliseront dans un élémentaire._

 _Parmi elles, la capacité de contrôler la croissance des plantes, celle de maîtriser le sol même pour former un bouclier autant physique que magique._

 _Il semblerait que certains élémentaires aient aussi pu emprunter la force de la terre elle-même quelques instants pour déployer une puissance hors du commun, et certains sont capables de sentir les effets de la magie analytique (vulgarisé sous le nom de magie noire) par les résidus qu'elle laisse dans la terre. Plus rarement, ils pourront être la cause de tremblement de terre, ou encore communiquer avec les arbres._

(…)

 _Pour arriver à maîtriser leur talent, la méditation est l'étape obligée. La plupart des élèves trouvent un maître (pas forcément de leur affinité) parmi les élémentaires. L'enseignement particulier, en raison de la spécificité de chaque affinité, est recommandé. La magie élémentaire est un pouvoir profond et instinctif, toute distraction est une barrière à sa maîtrise._

Neville ferma le livre et prit de grandes inspirations. Wow. Il secoua la tête de dénis. Impossible qu'il soit comme ça. Il n'avait presque pas de magie. Il était presque un Cracmol. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Rowena et Salazar s'étaient trompés. Il ne s'était pas mis en état de choc parce que la tempête avait fait du mal à la terre non, il avait simplement été terrifié. N'est-ce pas ?

Il se sentait perdu et confus. Plus que jamais, il espérait qu'Harry se réveille là, maintenant. Harry le croirait à propos des fantômes des fondateurs, et il lui conseillerait quoi faire.

« Oh, Harry, » chuchota-t-il en attrapant sa main. « S'il te plaît, réveille-toi vite. J'ai besoin de toi. »

BMFS

« Ah, Severus, mon cher garçon. Je t'attendais. »

Severus eut un moment d'hésitation, arrivé sur le seuil de sa porte, lorsqu'il vit que le directeur était tranquillement assis sur son canapé, devant la cheminée. Il finit par entrer et ferma la porte. Il fronça les sourcils sans trop y arriver, trop concentré à essayer de maîtriser sa respiration.

Il avait été l'homme de Dumbledore pendant très longtemps et avait enduré des tortures plus qu'inhumaines pour s'en attirer les faveurs. C'était l'homme qui avait les clés de son esprit, mais aussi de sa vie, mais si Dumbledore en était venu à le connaître aussi intimement, Severus lui aussi avait appris à le connaître. Son ton et sa posture ne présageaient rien de bon. Il se prépara au pire, la mort d'Harry, la folie. Il espérait que Dumbledore allait bientôt abréger le suspens, mais Severus savait, depuis le temps, que l'homme n'était jamais très généreux avec ses informations. Il savait que ce serait long.

« Severus ? »

Il se sortit de sa torpeur et lança,

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, monsieur le directeur ? »

« Je t'ai demandé si tu allais bien, mais la réponse est, de toute évidence, non. Ton esprit est ailleurs. »

Dumbledore lui signifia de s'asseoir.

« Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe de la sorte ? »

Severus voulait crier à l'homme de se dépêcher d'en finir, mais il s'arrêta, stupéfait de son manque de contrôle. Pale et tremblant légèrement, il s'assit, obéissant. Il se demanda, avec un sourire désabusé, quand il avait été autre chose qu'obéissant. Malgré son humeur désagréable, il avait sans doute été le meilleur serviteur de ce vieil homme.

De nouveau, il s'étonna de ses pensées. Il n'avait jamais désobéi à Dumbledore, et pour de bonnes raisons. Cet homme était le gardien de la lumière. Plus que quiconque, il connaissait le mal et savait comment le conquérir. Il avait sauvé Severus, de corps comme d'esprit. Severus ne serait rien sans sa sagesse, son pardon, et son conseil. Si Dumbledore lui demandait sa vie, il la lui donnerait sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Pourquoi désobéirait-il ? Quelle folie le pousserait à faire une telle chose ?

« Je vois que tu gardes le silence, comme toujours, » dit Dumbledore très gentiment. « Très bien, mon garçon, mais sache que tu peux te confier à moi, quelque soit ton problème.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène, Directeur ? » demanda Severus, fatigué.

« Ah, comme d'habitude, directement au fait, » rigola le vieux sorcier, ses yeux étincelants. « Je suis venu te demander ton opinion à propos de Harry James Potter. »

Severus s'assit plus sérieusement sur son siège, alerte.

« Quelle opinion ? »

« Minerva et moi-même avons été inquiets du comportement d'Harry en novembre, mais lorsque ce comportement s'est dissipé, nous avons pensé que c'était simplement à cause des détraqueurs et avons oublié l'affaire. Avant le festin, j'ai été informé du retour d'une telle… attitude par Hermione et Ron, alors qu'ils étaient dans la cabane hurlante. Cela m'inquiète, et je voulais ton opinion sur le sujet. »

Severus se glaça. Il ne pouvait pas trouver d'issue, et il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à concocter un mensonge face à une question directe du directeur. Maintenant qu'il s'apprêtait à informer le directeur de la maladie d'Harry, il se demandait pourquoi il avait tenu ce secret pendant si longtemps. Le directeur avait sans doute envie de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour aider le garçon. Harry était son petit sauveur après tout. Pourquoi Severus s'était-il si vertement abstenu de lui en parler ?

« Pourquoi pensez-vous que j'ai une opinion sur le sujet? » s'entendit-il dire.

Dumbledore sourit, mais le pétillement dans ses yeux devint bien moins agréable. « Je suis tout à fait au courant du grand nombre de retenues que tu as infligé à Harry. Minerva s'en est assez plainte, bien qu'elle en soit venue à penser que c'était bon pour lui, finalement. Il serait incroyable que tu n'aies pas une sorte d'opinion sur l'état du garçon. » Le directeur changea la façon dont il était assis, et Severus se sentit d'un coup très petit et très vil face à cet homme à la droiture absolue. « En fait, maintenant que je suis conscient du comportement particulier de Harry, je suis enclin à penser que tu lui as donné ces retenues dans l'intention de l'observer. »

« J'ai remarqué ce comportement étrange, et j'ai pensé qu'il serait une bonne idée de le surveiller, » concéda Severus, mais il sentait toujours ce besoin bizarre de ne pas donner aux directeurs les détails de la maladie d'Harry.

Cependant, il n'avait plus le choix à présent. Dumbledore devait être informé de la situation. Le vieil homme n'accepterait pas qu'il en soit autrement, et peut-être que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Dumbledore pourrait peut-être trouver une meilleure façon de le sortir du coma lorsqu'il connaîtrait les détails. Alors il raconta au vieil homme les détails de ce trouble de la personnalité multiple. Il lui fallut une bonne demi-heure pour que le directeur soit à peu près satisfait de ses explications.

« Combien d'Autres y a-t-il en Harry et comment se manifestent-ils ? » demanda fermement Dumbledore.

Severus se sentit hésiter. Il y avait quelque chose dans la situation qu'i lui paraissait bizarre, et qui le faisait douter. Et cela l'effrayait. S'il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Dumbledore, vers qui pourrait-il se tourner ? »

« Je ne suis pas certain, » dit-il finalement. « Je n'ai pas encore acquis la confiance totale d'Harry, mais j'en connais deux. Un qui s'appelle Silas, et l'autre Gabriel. »

Il fit une description succincte des deux. Dumbledore hochait la tête vers la fin. Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant un bout de temps. Puis, le vieil homme se leva et félicita Severus d'avoir été si attentif et d'avoir réuni toutes ces informations.

« Mais, mon garçon, pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé plus tôt ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je n'étais pas tout à fait sûr que le garçon ne faisait pas semblant. Il y a eu de nombreux cas où c'est ce que faisait le patient. J'avais besoin d'éléments concrets avant de vous en parler, et ensuite j'ai ressenti le besoin de comprendre ces autres pour que vous puissiez avoir des informations assez détaillées, » répondit-il facilement, même si au fond, il était loin d'être détendu.

Dumbledore commença à s'en aller.

« Il faut que je réfléchisse à tout cela. »

« Je pense qu'il peut être soigné par une thérapie, s'il n'est plus mis face aux conditions qui ont créé ce désordre, » proposa Severus, comme un test.

Dumbledore le regarda, mais son esprit était ailleurs. « Non. Pas tout de suite. Il se peut que cette maladie lui soit utile. Et puis si elle protège son esprit, tout est pour le mieux. »

Severus sentit que son monde s'effondrait autour de lui tandis que toutes les hésitations et les doutes qui avaient semblé déraisonnables quelques instants plutôt se trouvaient d'un coup justifiés. Non, pria-t-il silencieusement à l'intention du vieil homme, je vous en pris, ne me laissez pas seul. Et il offrit une dernière chance au directeur de se racheter.

« Que va-t-on faire du garçon lorsqu'il se réveille ? »

« Il doit retourner dans sa famille, » répondit Dumbledore de façon distraite. « Je le renverrai dans sa famille en même temps que les autres étudiants, il devrait s'être réveillé d'ici là. »

Severus était incrédule et parla sans réfléchir.

« Mais, monsieur le directeur, cette maladie se développe à la suite d'abus, s'ils ont... »

« Nous ne pouvons pas savoir s'ils sont responsables » Dumbledore se tourna vers lui, le scintillement ayant disparu de ses yeux. Severus avait déjà bu cette expression calculatrice avant, mais jamais elle n'avait semblé un aussi mauvais présage.

« Harry doit passer du temps avec sa famille pour que les protections de sang se maintiennent. Les Dursleys ne sont peut-être pas tolérants envers la magie, mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'ils peuvent être cruels. Non, pas besoin de nous inquiéter. Et puis j'ai les choses sous contrôle, Severus. »

Severus fixa la porte pendant un long moment après que le directeur soit parti. Pendant un long moment, il resta là, écrasé par la dure réalité qu'Albus Dumbledore avait lui-même révélée. Il fut frappé de constater que le directeur n'était pas celui qui pouvait le racheter de ses fautes. Dumbledore n'était qu'un humain, un survivant de deux guerres particulièrement vicieuses. Il pouvait commettre tout autant de fautes que les autres, et une de ces fautes ne pouvait être excusée, son habitude de prendre les autres humains pour des pions.

Il se rappela avec une clarté douloureuse ses propres expériences de la souffrance et de ces fois où il avait failli mourir. Il se rappela comment le directeur l'avait regardé avec pitié et prévenance, sans que ça l'empêche pour autant de le renvoyer vers davantage de souffrances. Severus avait accepté en pensant que c'était ainsi qu'il gagnerait l'absolution pour ses fautes. Mais Harry n'avait rien commis de tel. De façon plus importante, il n'avait jamais donné au directeur l'autorisation de l'utiliser de la sorte. Et pourtant, Dumbledore n'avait pas hésité.

Depuis combien de temps savait-il que les Dursley haïssaient la magie ? se demandait Severus au milieu de ses désillusions.

En y réfléchissant, les circonstances qui avaient placé Harry là-bas semblaient si improbables. Sirius Black aurait dû être le gardien d'Harry. C'est ce qu'il avait voulu lorsqu'il avait entendu que les Potters étaient morts, mais obéissant aux ordres de Dumbledore, Hagrid avait refusé. Sa peine s'était muée en rage, et il était parti en chasse de Peter Pettigrow.

Dumbledore aurait pu se mêler du procès de Black pour forcer l'utilisation du veritaserum. Il s'était mêlé de nombreux procès, y compris de celui de Severus. Il n'y avait pas de raisons suffisantes pour que Dumbledore abandonne un de ses si proches combattants. Severus avait pensé que Dumbledore avait été convaincu de la culpabilité de Black. Mais était-il possible qu'il ait su qu'il était innocent et qu'il l'ait laissé tout de même aller en prison juste pour l'écarter de son chemin ?

Quelles étaient les chances pour que les Potters ne l'aient pas informé du changement de gardien ? James Potter était le bras droit armé de Dumbledore. L'homme n'agissait jamais sans l'accord préalable du directeur, et pourquoi d'ailleurs le vieil homme n'avait-il pas été le gardien du secret pour eux ? Quelle était la famille à laquelle il avait donné ce privilège à la place et pourquoi ? Severus n'avait jamais entendu parler de ça non plus.

Et même avec Black aussi mystérieusement évincé de la garde du nourrisson, Lupin devrait avoir veillé sur lui. Il ne s'était jamais enregistré en tant que loup-garou auprès du ministère. Personne ne le savait. Ils lui auraient donné le bébé s'il s'était manifesté, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Severus savait qu'il avait essayé, mais que Dumbledore l'avait convaincu de ne pas le faire. Pourquoi Lupin avait-il quitté le pays d'ailleurs ? Il s'était justement trouvé hors de contact au moment où les Potters étaient morts, et avait été terrassé par la nouvelle. Est-ce que Dumbledore avait utilisé cette peine contre lui. Pourquoi le directeur avait-il pris de telles mesures ? Le seul motif pour de telles actions était qu'il n'avait jamais rien voulu d'autre que de voir Harry confié aux Dursleys, mais qu'est-ce que cela aurait bien pu changer ?

Sauf si… Severus grimaça. Non. Ça ne pouvait être vrai. C'était bien trop tordu. Jamais Dumbledore n'aurait…

Mais Severus commençait à penser que c'était possible. S'il avait laissé Black croupir à Azkaban, alors peut-être ses plans s'étalaient bien avant la mort des Potters.

Alors où tout cela commençait-il ? Se demanda Severus, sa respiration s'accélérant alors que les pièces du puzzle se rapprochaient les unes des autres… La prophétie… Dumbledore… Il avait pris connaissance de la prophétie et placé les enfants concernés sous le charme du fidélius, mais s'il avait suspecté que c'était Harry dont il s'agissait depuis le début.

Un enfant assez fort pour détruire le seigneur des ténèbres, quelque chose que même Dumbledore ne pouvait faire. Du moins pas complètement… Il aurait été possible que l'enfant se retourne contre lui… donc… Severus ne pouvait plus bouger lorsqu'il eut fini son train de pensée… Donc c'est intentionnellement qu'il avait laissé un bout de la prophétie atteindre les oreilles du seigneur des ténèbres via Pettigrow.

Ce rat faible d'esprit ne l'aurait pas fait autrement ! Il n'avait jamais montré une telle force d'initiative auparavant. Pourquoi aurait-il commencé, et juste à ce moment? No, Dumbledore devait y être pour quelque chose, lui avait sans doute fait miroiter de devenir un espion. Severus savait personnellement combien le directeur savait être convaincant sur ce sujet… Mais Pettigrow n'avait pas résisté à la torture que le seigneur des ténèbres donnait toujours en guise d'introduction à tous ses mangemorts. Il avait dit des bouts de la prophétie… En pensant avec raison, mais peut-être alors que ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute, qu'il avait tout trahi. Dumbledore, la lumière, et ses amis… Pettigrow n'avait eu d'autres choix que de continuer sa route de malheur.

C'était trop horrible pour être vrai et pourtant… C'était malheureusement une très bonne explication pour tout ce mystère. Naturellement, le seigneur des ténèbres avait voulu se débarrasser de cette menace… Dumbledore n'avait qu'à laisser les Potter seuls, et il ne restait plus à Pettigrow qu'à révéler la cachette des Potters…

Mais, tout cela n'était arrivé que parce que Black avait cédé sa place… Sauf si… le directeur avait-il aussi joué un rôle dans le fait que Black avait soudainement changé d'avis ? Severus se rappelait encore de la confiance qu'avait exhibé le seigneur des ténèbres cette nuit-là, alors qu'il se rendait seul à Godric's Hollow.

Est-ce que Dumbledore avait eu le même sentiment de victoire ? Est-ce qu'il avait espéré que Voldemort et Harry meurent ? Où pouvait-il être possible qu'il ait souhaité qu'Harry meure pour le laisser seul dans son jeu de pouvoir avec le seigneur des ténèbres ? De toutes les façons, Harry n'était pas mort cette nuit-là, et le seigneur des ténèbres avait disparu…

Que s'était-il ensuite passé ? Si Dumbledore avait effectivement orchestré, qu'aurait-il fait en apprenant que le bébé avait survécu ? Il y avait une panique monstre, et Dumbledore, il s'en souvenait maintenant, n'avait pas fait exception, contrairement à son habitude.

Est-ce que sa panique venait de la peur que ses plans explosent au grand jour ? Il avait dû être d'un soulagé en apprenant que l'on pensait que Black avait tué Pettigrow. Il n'y avait personne pour le dénoncer maintenant que le rat était mort, du moins s'il l'avait cru, et il ne restait plus que le problème d'Harry.

Impossible de détruire cette menace-là. Mais l'écraser…

Dumbledore avait dû s'assurer que Black soit écarté. Il aurait pu aussi faire en sorte de le faire envoyer dans une prison qui ne le rende pas fou. Non seulement Black était désormais incapable d'influencer Harry, mais son esprit était aussi mis hors d'état de nuire, ce qui l'empêcherait de commencer à détricoter ses plans.

Lupin avait dû être facilement manipulable. Il avait toujours été bien trop émotif, et le loup avait dû accentuer cette émotivité en ajoutant le sentiment de destruction de sa meute. Dumbledore n'aurait pas eu beaucoup à faire… Mais pourquoi se donner tant de mal ?

Severus plaça des paumes tremblantes sur ses yeux, ses doigts agrippant ses cheveux de manière douloureuse. Oh, il savait pourquoi. Dumbledore avait vu les bénéfices qu'il pouvait tirer de sa position de sauveur avec Severus. Il n'y avait pas de plus grande loyauté que celle du supplicié demandant de l'aide. Mettre Harry au milieu d'une famille qui le haïssait construirait cette loyauté lorsque celui-ci reviendrait dans le monde sorcier, et qu'il sentirait une immense dette envers le directeur. Les abus pourraient aussi aider Dumbledore à construire la soumission dont il avait besoin de la part du garçon-qui-a-survécu, une soumission qu'il maintiendrait grâce à cette peur d'être évincé du monde sorcier, et à présent, Severus venait de lui donner un instrument de contrôle encore plus grand sur le garçon.

Dumbledore ne voulait pas que le garçon guérisse, bien sûr que non. C'était une trop bonne aubaine. Avec Gabriel, il avait à disposition un héros qui ne vivait pas pour autre chose que d'être un héros. Le meilleur dans tout ça, il pouvait même être mis en veille pour laisser place au docile petit Harry. Avec cette maladie, Harry était devenu l'arme parfaite.

Il ne restait qu'un problème, Silas. Silas était un Serpentard. Silas ferait tout pour survivre et protéger Harry parce qu'il était intelligent et rusé. Il déjouerait Dumbledore en un instant.

Alors celui-là, il était préférable qu'il reste séparé de Harry. De cette façon, le contrôle pourrait être facilement opéré.

Severus était prêt à parier, maintenant, que le directeur allait bientôt lui demander de trouver un moyen d'empêcher Silas d'émerger ou de contrôler la façon dont il pouvait le faire.

Severus se sentait très sale d'avoir un tel raisonnement contre le directeur. Cela allait contre tout ce qu'il croyait. Mais il avait suspecté le directeur d'avoir des motivations peu recommandables depuis un moment. Le déni n'était plus une option.

Il avait à affronter la vérité et se rendre compte que, à un moment de sa vie, Dumbledore avait commencé à mener de terribles exactions pour atteindre ses merveilleux desseins. C'était la seule explication pour la confiance aveugle que Dumbledore semblait placer dans la famille d'Harry. Protéger l'enfant devenait encore plus capital.

Agité, Severus savait qu'il devait commencer à échafauder un plan. Il était temps d'arrêter de se cacher et de prendre des décisions. Il était temps de penser par lui même, à nouveau. Il y avait une chose dont il était certain : Harry ne retournerait pas chez les Dursleys. Harry ne serait pas un pion, et lui non plus.

C'était fini.

Fin du chapitre.


	17. Un plan bien sombre

****Les Morceaux de son âme****

 **Broken Mind, Fractured Soul**

Par: **SensiblyTainted**

* * *

Chapitre 17

 **Un plan bien sombre**

Traduction : Orin

Neville s'assit aux côtés de Harry, tenant ses mains fermement. Tout le monde, y compris Ron et Hermione, était en bas dans la grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Après quoi, ils se rendraient à Pré-au-lard puis ils prendraient le Poudlard Express. Neville se sentait mal. Il ne voulait pas quitter Harry alors qu'il était encore malade. Le son d'un gémissement lui fit lever la tête.

« Nev, » dit Remus d'une voix rauque, ses yeux ambre ternis par la douleur

Le Gryffondor maladroit bondit de son siège aux côtés de son professeur. Il y avait une table de chevet avec un verre d'eau à côté du lit du professeur et Neville l'aida à s'asseoir et le boire. Remus but lentement avant de reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller. Ses yeux étaient plus lumineux et la tension de son visage s'ammenuisait.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Croassa-t-il.

« Je n'en sais pas grand-chose, professeur, » répondit Neville. « Harry était dans le coma, mais maintenant, il est juste inconscient. Sirius est dans un sommeil artificiel. Il a une mauvaise pneumonie chronique réprimée. »

« Peter ? » Demanda fébrilement Remus et Neville déglutit nerveusement sous le regard intense du professeur, mais le soutint.  
« Pettigrow, » répéta-t-il impatiemment. « Où est Peter Pettigrow ? »

« Je ne le sais pas, professeur, » répondit Neville en secouant la tête en signe d'impuissance.

« Il s'est enfui, monsieur, » dit Hermione derrière lui. Neville se retourna pour voir que Ron se tenait à ses côtés.

« Vous vous êtes transformé et avait assommé le professeur Rogue. Son sort s'est évanoui, Pettigrow s'est transformé. Black à tenter de le rattraper, Harry vous a envoyé dans la forêt, et Black a été blessé. Harry a accouru à ses côtés pour l'aider. Black était entouré de Détraqueurs. Harry a couru au beau milieu d'eux et s'est retrouvé blessé aussi. Il était dans le coma, mais madame Pomfresh dit qu'il est entré dans un sommeil profond tôt ce matin. Elle espère qu'il se réveille cet après-midi. »

« Ils auraient été tués par les détraqueurs, » dit Ron en crachant le nom de dégoût, « mais une tempête magique s'est levée et leur a botté les fesses. Ce qui a sauvé la vie de Harry et de Black. »

« C'était horrible, » frissonna Hermione. « C'est pourquoi vous êtes si blessé, professeur. Vous devriez voir les dégâts. Une grande partie de la forêt a été dévastée, et le sol est noir et craquelé. Même le lac a subi des dommages. Les sirènes sont venues à la surface pour parler avec Dumbledore. Une dizaine a été tuée. Dumbledore leur a donné quelques présents pour essayer de les empêcher de partir. Je ne sais pas si elles ont accepté. »

Remus reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux. Hermione et Ron partagèrent un regard inquiet, mais leur professeur ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs minutes et ils se dirigèrent donc vers Harry et Neville. La respiration de Harry était irrégulière et son visage était tendu de détresse. Personne ne parla. Neville eut l'impression qu'ils avaient envie qu'il se pousse pour qu'ils puissent tenir la main de Harry, mais il n'était pas prêt à les laisser faire.

« Ah, vous êtes là, » dit Dumbledore en entrant dans la pièce. « Vous devez partir. L'état de Harry s'est amélioré et je vous enverrai un hibou dès qu'il se portera mieux. L'Express partira sans vous si vous ne vous dépêchez pas. »

« Oui, Monsieur le Directeur, » répondit Hermione en poussant Ron vers la porte. « Tu viens Neville ? »

Neville hocha la tête et les autres partirent. Dumbledore sourit gentiment et plaça sa vieille main sur son épaule. Neville lâcha la main de Harry à contrecœur et se dirigea vers le professeur Lupin. Les yeux de Remus étaient de nouveau ouverts et il souriait au jeune Gryffondor.  
« Je te tiendrai au courant, » promit-il

« Merci, » dit Neville en souriant tristement. « Prenez soin de vous et gardez un œil sur Harry pour moi. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Neville. C'est ce que je ferai. »

Remus serra sa main

« Tout va s'arranger. Tu verras. »

Neville hocha la tête et se précipita hors de l'infirmerie. Remus retourna son attention sur le directeur qui enlevait tendrement des mèches de cheveux du front de Harry.

« Comment va-t-il ? » Demanda-t-il avec lassitude.

« Il va bien aller. Lui et Sirius ont été vidés de leur magie par les Détraqueurs, mais ses pouvoirs se restaurent lentement. Poppy pense qu'il se réveillera dans quelques heures. »

Dumbledore s'assit près de Remus et tapota son genou pour le rassurer.

« Et toi, mon garçon ? Est-ce que tu te souviens de quoi que ce soit ? »

« Pas après que je me sois transformé ou avant que je ne me réveille, » dit Remus en secouant légèrement la tête.

« De quoi te souviens-tu ? » Demanda Dumbledore, et il entendit sa version de l'histoire.

BMFS

Severus était en train de noter des devoirs dans son bureau. Le château était vide et calme et c'était la raison pour laquelle il préférait cette partie de l'année. Mais tout cela était bien loin de son esprit à présent. Il ne pensait qu'à Harry et Dumbledore. Savoir que le vieux était un vrai manipulateur ne changeait rien. Il avait toujours des dettes envers l'homme et ne pouvait pas agir publiquement contre lui ou laisser le directeur comprendre ses soupçons. Mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner Harry non plus.

« Professeur Rogue ? »

Severus se retourna vivement pour trouver une fille derrière son bureau. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avant de se rétrécir, sachant que personne n'était entré par la porte de son bureau et qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen pour entrer. Elle ne semblait pas avoir plus de quatorze ans et portait une robe de Poudlard sans écusson de maison. Il ne la reconnaissait pas et pour cela il se leva lentement, doucement, en portant sa main à sa baguette. Il n'existait aucun enfant dans l'école à qui il ne puisse donner de leçon.

La fille lui sourit. Il y avait dans ses yeux un savoir que nul adolescent n'aurait pu avoir.

« Bonjour, professeur. Je suis Rowena Poudlard. Et je suis ici pour vous quémander vos services. »

« Qu'êtes-vous ? » Demanda Severus sans baisser sa garde d'un pouce.

« Je suis un fantôme matérialisé par le château de Poudlard. Techniquement, je _suis_ le château comme le sont les trois autres. Cependant, nous avons chacun développé des personnalités indépendantes modelées d'après celles des fondateurs et nous avons pris chacun des zones de compétences propres, » expliqua-t-elle. « Quoi qu'il en soit, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, alors acceptez ma proposition, et nous allons surmonter nos difficultés ensemble. »

« Accepter quoi ? » Demanda sévèrement Severus.

« Acceptez d'apprendre à Neville Longdubat à méditer et entrer en transe. En retour, Salazar vous donnera un coup de main. »

Elle lui sourit gentiment

« Salazar ? » Répondit Severus en un ricanement incrédule. « Et où sont Godric et Helga ? »

« Ils sont toujours endormis, » répondit aisément Rowena. « C'est ce que nous faisons généralement. Surveiller ce qui se passe entre nos murs dans notre sommeil. Rarement quelque chose nous éveille à présent. La tempête magique a réveillé Salazar. La Magie noire et la psychologie sont ses obsessions et ce qui s'est passé était assez intéressant pour le mettre en action. »

« Il m'a réveillé parce qu'il voulait des informations que pourrait lui donner Neville. Nous ne pouvons rien demander sans donner quelque chose en retour. Il a fait une rapide recherche pour voir ce dont Neville avait besoin et a découvert que c'était un magicien élémentaire de la Terre. Mon champ d'études est la magie, et étudier la magie des élémentaires est une de mes passions personnelles, alors, il m'a réveillé. »

« Neville a aidé Salazar, alors je vais lui apprendre à maîtriser ses dons, mais il doit d'abord apprendre la méditation. Mais comme j'ai rendu un service à Salazar, il m'en doit un. Il va donc s'occuper de Harry Potter. Dans l'échange, vous m'aidez avec Neville. D'accord ? »

Severus resta silencieux pendant un long moment. Son incrédulité se muait lentement en fascination. Les fondateurs s'étaient laissé eux-mêmes dans les murs du château et celui-ci avait absorbé suffisamment de magie à travers les siècles pour leur laisser une propre sensibilité. Et à présent, deux d'entre eux étaient réveillés.

« Comment Salazar peut-il aider ? » Demande prudemment Severus.

« Je vous l'ai dit, » dit Rowena. « Il est fasciné par la Magie noire et la psychologie. Il peut entrer dans l'esprit d'une personne et l'étudier de l'intérieur, et ce qu'il a trouvé dans Harry, il ne l'avait jamais vu avant. Il peut vous dire des choses à propos de Harry que vous ne trouverez jamais autrement. »

« S'il peut entrer dans l'esprit des gens, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas pris ce dont il avait besoin chez Neville au lieu de négocier cela ? »

« Bonne question, » approuva Rowena. « Salazar ne peut pas lire dans l'esprit des gens ou scruter leur mémoire. Non, il a simplement une idée de leur esprit. Il voit ce qu'ils sont à l'intérieur, et l'état d'esprit qui est le leur. Bien sûr, il serait capable de mieux l'expliquer que moi. »

« Et la tempête l'a réveillé ? »

« Oui, mais ne pensez pas nous avoir dupés, » ajouta-t-elle d'un air suffisant. « Nous savons que ce n'était pas une tempête magique naturelle. Sinon, elle n'aurait pas réveillé l'attention de Salazar, mais la mienne. Alors, la tempête doit avoir été lancée par un sorcier et Salazar sait que c'est Harry. »

« À qui d'autre allez-vous raconter ça ? » Demanda sombrement Severus.

« À personne, » le rassura Rowena. « Je vous en ai seulement parlé parce que vous le saviez déjà et qu'il est mieux que toutes ces choses soient d'emblée mis sur la table. »

« Vous n'êtes pas lié au Directeur ? »

« Eh bien, si, en quelque sorte, » ria-t-elle. « Mais c'est dans l'autre sens. Le Directeur est tenu de protéger le château, en d'autres termes, nous. En échange de cette protection, Godric l'aide en lui parlant à travers les protections. Quant à nous, c'est selon notre propre choix. »

« Je pensais que Godric était endormi ? » Dit Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il l'est. Mais même l'original parlait dans son sommeil... Par ailleurs, les protections sont sa spécialité. C'est son territoire : les défenses. Il est assez conscient pour les surveiller. Lorsqu'il est réveillé, il les contrôle au lieu du directeur en place. »

« Je vois. »

Severus se rassit dans sa chaise et mit ses mains derrière sa tête. Il avait pensé en se réveillant le matin même que les choses ne pouvaient pas être plus compliquées. Il avait horreur d'avoir tort.

« Professeur ? » Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant et en mettant une main sur son bras. « Vous sentez-vous bien ? Avons-nous trouvé un terrain d'entente ? »

« Oui, Mademoiselle Rowena Poudlard, » dit-il lascivement. « Nous sommes d'accord. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un choix... que Merlin nous vienne t'en aide. Londubat est un de ces légendaires sorciers élémentaires... »

« Je vais faire semblant de n'avoir pas entendu la fin, » sourit-elle avant de s'éclaircir la voix et de crier

« Salazar ! »

Un grand adolescent apparu à côté de Rowena. Il n'en avait pas l'air content. Ses bras étaient croisés et il la regardait avec pétulance. Severus se retint de rire. Était-ce vraiment l'image d'un millier d'années de savoir ?

Rowena leva un sourcil en guise d'avertissement.

« Tu vas l'aider à comprendre la condition de Harry. »

« J'étais occupé, Rowena ! » Dit Salazar en tapant du pied. Les lèvres de Severus se tordirent et attirèrent l'attention du garçon

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ! Harry est en train d'avoir une crise, et je veux voir ce qui se passe ! »

« QUOI ?! »

Severus sauta sur ses pieds et courut hors de son bureau.

« Une belle façon de faire, » Salazar, dit Rowena en jetant un regard noir au garçon qui arborait un sourire en coin avant de disparaître.

BMFS

Dumbledore était parti depuis à peine quinze minutes quand Remus fut tiré du sommeil qu'il venait juste de retrouver. Et ce n'était ni un son ni un changement de luminosité qui le réveillèrent. Ce fut l'odeur de la terreur. Jetant de côté sa couverture, il s'assit pour se retrouver en face du lit de Harry. Ses yeux commencèrent à briller d'une lueur projective malgré sa fatigue lorsqu'il se rendit compte que l'adolescent était recroquevillé et tremblait.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque en se redressant. Ses blessures lui envoyèrent une douleur aiguë et il grogna, mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer son chiot dans une telle détresse.

« Harry, réponds-moi. »

Harry se recroquevilla encore plus, mais il releva sa tête diligemment et gémit

« Je suis désolé. S'il vous plaît. S'il vous plaît, ne me faites pas mal. »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Remus en boitant jusqu'au lit du garçon. « Personne ne va te faire de mal. »

Harry commença à sangloter et ne répondit pas. Remus tendit la main et toucha l'épaule du garçon. Harry se recula violemment. Ses cris devinrent plus forts. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux et ses sanglots venaient du plus profond de sa poitrine. Remus murmura doucement et prit Harry dans ses bras, mais cela ne fit qu'empirer les choses. Harry s'arracha de toutes ses forces de ses forces en hurlant _qu'il serait_ _sage_. Ses yeux verts étaient paniqués et l'odeur d'une terreur horrible et désespérée l'entourait.

Remus recula lentement et se mit péniblement dans une position accroupie.

« Harry. C'est moi. Remus Lupin. Tout va bien. N'aie pas peur. Tu es en sécurité, Harry. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Il continua de parler doucement et petit à petit, les cris de Harry s'apaisèrent. Le garçon se blottit en haut de son lit, tremblant et respirant en saccades. Son visage était mouillé par la sueur et les larmes qui continuaient de couler. Bien qu'Harry se calmait, sa terreur ne s'apaisait pas. Remus s'avança de quelques centimètres.

Non. Non, s'il vous plaît. Je serai bon. Je vous en prie, arrêtez. Ne me faites pas mal. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé, je vous en prie. »

Tandis qu'il déclamait, ses yeux verts épiaient les mouvements de Remus, et devenaient de plus en plus affolés à mesure que Remus approchait.

Le loup-garou recula de nouveau, et la voix de Harry s'éteignit. Il commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière, mais jamais ses yeux verts ne quittèrent ceux de son professeur. Remus se sentait écrasé par la peur qui régnait dans la pièce. Le loup en lui voulait grogner, hurler pour détruire la cause de cette terreur. Malheureusement, ni l'homme ni le loup n'avait la moindre idée de ce qui effrayait le garçon. Alors l'humain l'emportant, et il commença à chanter. C'était une berceuse que sa mère avait l'habitude de lui chanter quand il était enfant et qu'il souffrait après la pleine lune.

« Ne me faites plus de mal, » supplia Harry en chuchotant. Ses yeux devinrent lourds, et ses paupières se fermèrent presque en tombant. Remus se rapprocha et le garçon ne réagit pas. Il était exténué. La terreur est une émotion épuisante, surtout tenue à ce paroxysme pendant si longtemps.

« Arrête, » dit très doucement Severus depuis l'entrée.

Remus lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Ne le touche pas. Ça va le faire paniquer. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Remus entre deux couplets avant de reprendre la berceuse. Harry se balançait, des larmes coulaient de ses yeux clos. Remus brûlait de le prendre dans ses bras, de l'aimer et de le protéger.

« C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir également. »

Severus fit volte-face et trouva le directeur derrière lui. Ses mains se crispèrent, mais il avait assez de contrôle pour maintenir son visage neutre.

Remus renifla l'air et ses yeux clairs fixèrent le dos de Severus avec curiosité, mais il n'arrêta pas pour autant de chanter. Le directeur détourna les yeux des deux hommes et regarda l'adolescent brisé avant de se retourner vers son maître des potions.

« Je crois que les détraqueurs en sont la cause, » dit Severus d'une voix qui ne reflétait pas la moindre empathie.

« Potter était particulièrement affecté par eux et en être entouré a dû laisser des dommages persistants. »

« Je vois, » dit gravement Dumbledore avant d'avancer.

Severus le prévint qu'il valait peut-être mieux ne pas avancer.

« Voyons, mon garçon. Je n'ai rien de menaçant. »

Remus regarda le vieil homme s'approcher et à chaque pas, le Directeur semblait projeter des quantités croissantes de sérénité et de sagesse. C'était tout à fait apaisant. Remus devint silencieux et recula pour lui laisser de la place. Il voulait aider Harry. Mais il fut forcé de s'arrêter de reculer sans avoir fait plus de quelques centimètres lorsqu'une subtile, mais indéniable odeur de colère et de nervosité vint du silencieux homme aux cheveux noirs qui se tenait toujours dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Il le regarda, mais ne put rien déceler de cela dans le visage de Severus. Ses yeux d'ébènes croisèrent les siens pendant une petite seconde, et Remus comprit. C'était le Directeur. Severus ne voulait pas que le directeur approche de Harry. Tous ses muscles se contractèrent douloureusement, prêts à bondir si Dumbledore lui en donnait la moindre raison.

Les yeux de Harry étaient grand ouverts, et ce depuis que Remus avait cessé de chanter, et il regardait l'approche du directeur. Le vieil homme souriait doucement et ses yeux bleus scintillaient de façon hypnotique. Il ne semblait y avoir aucune réaction négative chez le garçon, mais les yeux acérés de Severus et de Remus pouvaient voir les tremblements à peine visibles dans les mains et les épaules de Harry. Chaque pas de Dumbledore les rendait encore plus nets.

Sans qu'aucun autre le voie, Severus jeta discrètement le contre-sort sur Black. L'homme malade se redressa en un éclair lorsque Harry commença à crier. Le garçon était recroquevillé sur le lit. Ses bras protégeant sa tête alors qu'il criait entre ses genoux. Dumbledore retira sa main et essaya d'amadouer le garçon pour qu'il se calme, mais Harry n'en voulait rien savoir. Pleurant et criant hystériquement, tremblant de peur, ses yeux verts parcourant la pièce avec affolement alors qu'il les suppliait tous pour leur miséricorde.

Black essayait de sortir de son lit, n'arrêtant pas de tousser alors qu'il demandait qu'on laisse Harry tranquille. Remus était debout et grognait. Tout son corps vibrait sous l'effort de ne pas dégager le Directeur loin de son chiot. Severus se tenait, tendu, près de la porte. Son visage était neutre, mais ses ongles étaient en train de lentement creuser sa paume. Les cris torturés de Harry et ses sanglots haletants étaient déchirants.

« Hors de mon chemin ! » Hurla Poppy en bousculant Severus. Le maître des potions fit un pas à l'intérieur pour garder son équilibre.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? Je vous demande de partir immédiatement ! Je dois m'occuper de mes patients

dans le calme, » Dumbledore recula et Poppy commença à jeter des sorts sur le garçon hystérique. Remus se dirigea vers Sirius et le retint d'essayer d'atteindre son filleul. Ce n'était pas difficile à faire. L'homme était pâle et ruisselant de sueur pour avoir fait seulement trois pas. Sa peau était brûlante et il pouvait à peine respirer à cause du liquide présent dans ses poumons.

Poppy savait ce qu'elle faisait et bientôt Harry se calma avant de s'endormir. Elle jeta quelques autres sorts d'examens, avant de se précipiter vers Sirius. Elle ordonna à Remus de l'allonger sur le lit et personne n'écouta les protestations du condamné qui voulait voir son filleul. Dumbledore le calma du mieux qu'il put, mais Sirius était en plein délire et pas facile à apaiser alors que les cris de Harry résonnaient toujours à ses oreilles.

« Je vous le jure ! » Murmura sombrement Poppy alors qu'elle jetait trois sorts sur l'homme pour le soigner.

« Et vous vous demandez pourquoi cela prend autant de temps pour aller mieux ! Black, vous avez intérêt à rester dans ce lit, autrement je vous replace dans un sommeil artificiel ! Remus, aidez-moi à lui faire ingérer ces potions. »

Sirius ne protesta pas, mais il fixa la sorcière d'un regard mutin alors que Remus versait gentiment les portions dans sa bouche.

« Comment va Harry ? Savez-vous ce qu'il a ? » demanda le loup-garou, sachant que plus d'informations pourraient calmer Sirius et lui-même.

« Je n'ai pas le résultat de tous mes tests, mais je crains que ce soit les détraqueurs. Je crois qu'il est piégé dans son pire souvenir, » répondit-elle en retournant près du lit du garçon et commençant à couvrir tendrement le garçon des couvertures blanches. Il était facile de voir qu'elle était tout aussi désorientée que les autres.

« Un souvenir ? » Pâlit Remus en se souvenant ce que lui avait dit Harry.

Il avait supplié qu'on arrête de lui faire du mal. Qui lui avait ait du mal ? Il grogna. Oh, il savait qui. C'était ces tarés de moldus. Ça ne pouvait être qu'eux.

« QUI LUI A FAIT ÇA ? » Hurla Sirius avant de se mettre à tousser violemment.

Poppy gronda, brandissant sa baguette. Il la repoussa, et elle paraissait prête à riposter lorsque Dumbledore intervint.

« Nous ne sommes pas certains, mais soyez rassuré, je fais mes recherches, » promit-il gravement. « Cependant, j'ai déjà de forts soupçons que Harry se souvienne de la nuit ou ses parents étaient tués par la main de Voldemort. »

Severus poussa un juron. Tout le monde dans la pièce à part Poppy et Sirius savait très bien qu'il y avait bien plus que cela. Dumbledore lui lança un regard très sévère, et il se recomposa. Mais Remus n'avait pas de tels scrupules.

« D'après ce que j'ai pu entendre, cela sonnait plus comme s'il demandait à n'être pas puni, » dit-il d'une voix rauque de colère. « Il n'avait pas encore deux ans lorsque Voldemort tua James et Lily. Il ne pouvait pas parler, et encore moins supplier. »

« Il pourrait très bien répondre à la menace avec sa conscience actuelle, » expliqua Dumbledore. « Il n'est pas nécessaire qu'il revive le souvenir avec la mentalité qu'il avait à ce moment. »

« J'ai vu des enfants maltraités, monsieur le Directeur, », contra Remus. « Il sursautait lorsqu'on le touchait et ensuite s'attendait à recevoir un châtiment encore pire s'il combattait. »

« Ne ne savons rien de certain, » dit Dumbledore d'une telle façon qu'il était clair que le sujet était clôt.

« Jusque là, il est inutile d'essayer de deviner. »

« Dois-je faire quelques recherches, » proposa Severus d'un ton désintéressé.

« Non, » dit Dumbledore en secouant la tête. « Je vais aller avec Harry chez lui et voir ce que je peux trouver. »

 _Pratique_ , pensa Severus avec dégoût. Il haïssait l'homme en ce moment plus qu'il n'avait jamais cru qu'il soit possible et il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour ne pas se déchaîner.

« Monsieur le Directeur ! » Protesta Remus. « Vous ne devriez pas remmener Harry là-bas tant que vous n'êtes pas certain qu'il y sera en sécurité. »

« Je serai avec lui Remus, » dit Dumbledore en le défiant des yeux et Remus recula à contrecœur. « Il sera en sécurité. Tu peux compter sur ça. »

« Bien sûr, monsieur le directeur »

« Non, » murmura Sirius d'une voix pâteuse, arrivant tout juste à rester conscient sous les sorts de guérison. « Harry n'y retournera pas. Ces Moldus pourraient l'avoir blessé et je suis son parrain. Il restera avec moi. »

« Je suis vraiment désolé, mon garçon, » dit Dumbledore en secouant sa tête tristement. « Mais ce n'est pas possible. Harry a besoin de la protection du sang que lui offre sa tante et nous n'avons pas de preuve de ton innocence. Harry doit y retourner. Poppy fera en sorte que je sache comment m'en occuper. »

« Je pensai que Poppy irait avec vous, » dit Severus

« Oui, elle devait venir avec moi, mais elle a été demandée à Ste Mangouste. Il semble qu'une épidémie de varicelle du dragon se soit déclarée. Ils ont besoin de son aide. Elle a déjà reporté son départ et ne peut plus attendre. »

« Et quand partirez-vous ? » Demanda Remus d'une voix fatiguée.

« Demain matin, » répondit Dumbledore.

« Maintenant, retourne au lit Remus. Tu as été blessé et Poppy n'a fait que de te regarder sombrement pendant les cinq dernières minutes. »

Remus sourit faiblement et laissa le médico-mage le raccompagner dans son lit. Sirius s'était endormie après que Dumbledore lui ait opposé son refus et des larmes mouillaient ses joues pâles. Dumbledore se retira en ordonnant à Severus de le suivre. Severus obtempéra sans piper mot. Il n'était pas surpris de se trouver conduit jusqu'au bureau du Directeur.

« Assieds-toi, Severus, » dit Dumbledore en montrant le siège devant son bureau, mais sans s'asseoir lui-même. À la place, il se tint avec ses mains sur son bureau.

« Je ne suis pas satisfait, Severus. Je sais que tu n'es pas pour le retour de Harry chez sa tante, mais ce doit être ainsi. Ne questionne pas mon jugement. Je regarde plus loin et je connais mieux les conséquences de ce que je fais que toi. Crois-moi lorsque je dis que ne pas retourner Harry à son foyer sera bien pire pour l'enfant sur le long terme ».

« Oui, monsieur le directeur, » dit Severus en baissant la tête de quelques centimètres.

« Bien. À présent, j'ai quelques questions. »

Dumbledore s'assit, satisfait d'avoir remis l'homme en place.

« Combien de personnes connaissent l'état de Harry ? »

« Pour autant que je sache, moi seul ? Harry pourrait l'avoir dit aux autres, mais j'en doute. Le garçon a tendance à en parler le moins possible, » ricana Severus. « Ses camarades Gryffondor, comme d'habitude, ne savent rien. »

« Et pour Remus ? » Demanda brusquement Dumbledore.

Severus haussa les épaules.

« C'est possible, mais de nouveau, j'en doute. Le loup était simplement hors de ses gongs et il verra que tout ce que vous faites est pour le mieux une fois calmé. Je sais que ses blessures doivent être encore douloureuses, ce qui a dû alimenter sa détresse. »

« Bien, bien, » dit Dumbledore en hochant la tête avant de se reculer dans son siège avec un sourire. « Tu as raison mon garçon. Je ferai ce qui est le mieux pour tous, y compris Harry. Ait foi en moi, comme tu en as l'habitude, et aide-moi à garder un œil sur les autres. Je ne suis pas sûr que l'on puisse compter sur eux pour penser correctement pour l'instant. »

« Oui, monsieur le directeur, » dit Severus en inclinant encore davantage sa tête.

« Je sais que tu aimes finir tes plans de cours avant de partir pour tes vacances d'été. Tu peux y aller, » ajouta le directeur avec un sourire bienveillant.

« Merci, monsieur le directeur. »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Oh, et Severus ? Il se pourrait que j'aie besoin de toi les prochains mois. Reste disponible. »

« Oui, Monsieur, » répondit Severus avant de descendre les escaliers. Sa peau se hérissait de colère et de dégoût, mais il était habitué à ce sentiment qu'il avait éprouvé lorsque Harry ne les avait pas encore débarrassés du seigneur des Ténèbres, et il arrivait out aussi bien à se maîtriser. Sa démarche était mesurée, mais son esprit tournait à toute allure les ébauches d'un plan commençant à s'y dessiner.

BMFS

« Vous avez du pain sur la planche, » dit Salazar en souriant lorsqu'il apparut sur la chaise à côté du bureau du professeur de Potion.

« Avez-vous des informations sur l'état de Harry ? » Demanda Severus. Il était trop fatigué pour plaisanter ou tourner autour du pot avec le fantôme. Cela faisait des heures que la scène dans l'infirmerie était terminée, et tout était prêt à se déclencher. Tout ce qu'il restait à faire était d'attendre.

« Bon, » dit Salazar en haussant les épaules.

Il préférait, de toute façon, aller droit au but.

« Je n'ai jamais vu d'esprit divisé comme celui de Harry. C'est vraiment incroyable. »

Ses yeux marron brillaient d'excitation.

« De ce que j'ai compris, ce n'est pas les détraqueurs qui ont drainé la magie de Harry. Quand son plus ancien Autre a émergé, celui qu'ils appellent Démon, il a principalement vidé sa réserve d'énergie, mais il s'est aussi servi chez les Autres pour focaliser ses attaques. Sa propre magie est faite de chaos et il a besoin de magie plus stable venant des Autres pour parvenir aux résultats vicieux qu'il voulait.

La magie analytique à l'état pur, ou Magie noire, comme elle est appelée maintenant, est très chaotique, comme vous le savez. Il lui faut une grande concentration et aussi une grande émotion pour arriver à des résultats spécifiés. Les Autres ont été drainés dans l'ordre du plus récent au plus ancien. Du moins, c'est ce que j'ai compris d'après leur niveau de magie. Cependant, Garçon n'a pas subi ce drainage, et la raison pour laquelle Démon fut stoppé est Garçon. Car c'est le travail de garçon que d'arrêter la douleur. Les Autres étaient incapacités par la douleur des Détraqueurs, mais Garçon est habitué à la douleur et pouvait l'ignorer en faveur de son _besoin_ de les empêcher de souffrir. Alors il a quitté son placard et a forcé Démon à se retirer. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas l'Autre le plus puissant et cela lui a pris plusieurs minutes, près de sept, selon moi. Et pendant ce temps, Démon avait puisé dans la magie de Gabriel, de Silas, et de Rose. Après avoir absorbé celle de Garçon, ma théorie est que la magie de Démon aurait perdu le peu de contrôle qu'elle avait et aurait déclenché une réelle tempête magique.

Donc. Démon a été forcé de se retirer et les Autres étaient assez épuisés pour plonger dans un coma. Ils sont encore en convalescence, et il leur faudra environ quatre jours pour avoir de nouveau conscience. Pendant ce temps, c'est garçon qui restera émergé. Personnellement, je pense que c'est une bonne chose. Forcer Garçon à rester émerger alors qu'il n'y a ni douleur ni peur à surmonter lui donnera la force mentale nécessaire au début de sa guérison. Je ne saurais que conseiller de ne pas tenter de faire fusionner Harry avec Garçon, comme il l'a fait avec Chaton. Garçon n'est absolument pas aussi stable que Chaton ou Rose, pour ainsi dire, et Harry deviendrait complètement fou et irréparablement endommagé. Il y a une raison pour laquelle Garçon est séparé de la personnalité principale il est complètement aliéné et vous devriez essayer de l'en curer avant que Harry le confronte si vous ne voulez pas qu'il soit détruit pour de bon.

Quant à Rose, elle est tout à fait proche de fusionner avec Harry. Une fois qu'il aura compris pourquoi elle s'est formée, il l'acceptera. Contrairement aux Autres, Rose veut activement rejoindre Harry. Elle l'aime, tout comme elle aime Remus, Neville, et vous. Elle veut que Harry se porte mieux et pense que vous aimer l'aidera. Elle a raison, bien sûr. Mais je vous conseille d'être prudent. Lorsque Harry aura accepté ses sentiments d'attachement, Silas et Gabriel ne seront peut-être pas si prompts à coopérer avec lui.

Le regard de Salazar se fit intense alors qu'il pensait aux deux Autres.

« Silas et Gabriel sont différents de Autres, en fait, ils ont atteint un stade de conscience qui rivalise avec celui de Harry. Ils ont la capacité de penser, de rationaliser, et réagissent comme des individus qui ne sont évidemment plus de simples morceaux de la pensée originelle de Harry.

Je crois qu'ils y sont parvenus parce que Harry est un Sorcier et a utilisé sa magie consciemment. La magie a une façon de changer les choses bizarrement, et pour cela je n'encouragerai pas Harry à fusionner avec eux avant Garçon. Bien sûr, Démon, s'il doit l'être, viendra en dernier.

Il s'avança pour être certain d'avoir toute l'attention de Severus.

« Pour finir, il y a une bonne nouvelle, une mauvaise nouvelle, et une nouvelle encore pire. La bonne est que Harry et ses Autres naturels ont un contrôle – relatif – de Démon. Et Démon n'influence pas Harry inconsciemment comme le font les Autres.

La mauvaise, c'est que Démon est un exsudat de la magie noire, affamée de destruction, de Voldemort, fiché en Harry. Il n'est pas né de Harry comme les Autres, mais placé en lui. Démon était étranger.

La pire des nouvelles est que Harry et les Autres ont nourrit démon. Il a mûri et est devenu capable de raison dans son acception la plus basique. Cette intelligence primitive est celle qui permet à démon de détruire spécifiquement les Détraqueurs et ne pas se déchaîner n'importe comment, et pourquoi il les a également torturés avant de les tuer. À cause de cela, Démon est à présent plus fort qu'il ne l'était et pourrait dans le futur être capable d'influencer les Autres et peut-être de les dépasser en force. Cependant, cela n'arrivera pas avant plusieurs années, mais il est bon d'en être conscient.

La dernière chose que j'ai découverte est que Voldemort est toujours connecté à Harry par le bief de Démon. Ceci signifie que si celui-là recouvrait ses forces, il serait peut-être capable de renforcer Démon, lui permettant de submerger l'esprit de Harry plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait fait naturellement. Bien sûr, il serait encore pire que Harry réabsorbe Démon en lui avec toute la colère et la haine qu'il contient et que Harry et les autres lui ont ajoutée. Cela rendrait Voldemort plus puissant que jamais.

La bonne nouvelle sur le fait que Harry et les Autres renforcent Démon est la possibilité que Voldemort ne soit plus _capable_ de réintégrer Démon _parce que_ Harry fait Démon sien et qu'il n'appartient plus à Voldemort de le rappeler. »

Salazar se tût enfin, et ses attentes ne furent pas déçues. La réaction de Severus était tout ce qu'il avait espéré. L'homme le fixait bêtement. Salazar ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir il venait tout de même de déverser un flot d'informations sur les épaules de l'homme. Se sentant miséricordieux, Salazar s'effaça pour laisser l'homme en paix.

Severus ne remarqua pas le départ du fantôme, ce qui en disait long sur son état de choc. Silas avait été d'une grande aide, mais il ne savait pas toutes les choses que Salazar avait été capable de trouver. Et les informations concernant Démon étaient... effrayantes. Severus eut envie de crier de rage et d'épuisement. Que pouvait-il bien faire de tout ça ? C'était impossible tout l'était ! Au lieu de s'effondrer, il conjura sa meilleure liqueur d'un geste de baguette. Il ne se sentait pas du tout coupable. Il le méritait.

BMFS

Dumbledore se réveilla lorsque les protections du château l'informèrent qu'un adulte ancien élève et un élève était parti. Il n'y avait qu'un seul élève ici. Ce devait être Harry ! Saisissant sa robe de chambre en se levant, il courut à l'endroit où il avait senti la perturbation. Il suivait une piste d'un jaune éclatant qu'il était le seul à pouvoir voir et qu'il avait jeté à partir du moment où les protections avaient été franchies.

Il fut surpris de se trouver conduit sous l'école et pas aux portes principales. Sirius devait connaître un passage secret ! Quand il atteint l'infirmerie, il fonça dans Remus qui avait du mal à bouger par sa douleur. Dumbledore l'attrapa et le tint sur pieds, lui demandant ce qui s'était passé avec des yeux bleus acérés.

« Sirius ! Harry et Sirius sont partis ! » Souffla Remus, paniqué. « Je me suis réveillé et ils n'étaient pas dans leurs lits. Je suis allé à l'infirmerie, mais elle été vide. Poppy était déjà partie. Nous devons les trouver ! »

« Calme-toi, Remus, » dit Dumbledore avant de laisser l'homme prendre appui sur le mur. Il était heureux de constater que Remus était toujours de son côté et était venu le chercher, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Harry s'enfuir de son emprise.

« Je vais le chercher. Va réveiller Severus et dit-lui de me trouver. »

« Oui, Monsieur le Directeur ! » Remus se retourna avec un gémissement d'agonie et se dirigea au plus vite de ses forces vers les cachots.

 _Maudit soit l'homme !_ jura Dumbledore quand il se retrouva devant une impasse devant une statue de sorcière à un œil. Il perdit plusieurs précieuses minutes à découvrir comment l'ouverture fonctionnait, avant de plonger dans le passage et courir dans le noir. La trappe de Honeydukes était déjà ouverte et il en sortit prestement. Sirius et Harry étaient déjà partis et il suivit la piste jaune jusqu'à la porte d'entrée ou elle s'arrêtait brusquement.

Dumbledore sortit sa baguette, et un rapide sort lui montra que Sirius n'avait pas transplané.

Purée ! Il aurait pu suivre quelqu'un, mais cela signifiait de toute façon qu'il les avait perdus ! Il leva sa baguette, mais ne jeta pas de sort. Un claquement sec explosa au cœur de la nuit et le Magicobus fit un arrêt brutal devant lui.

« Avez-vous vu un homme malade et un adolescent inconscient ou hystérique ? » demanda-t-il aussitôt que la porte fut ouverte.

Stan resta bouche bée devant le puissant sorcier avant de hocher la tête.

« Sûr, Msieur. Ils sont arrivés dans le bus il y a quelques minutes, hein Ernie ? »

« Emmenez-moi là où vous les avez emmenés, » ordonna Dumbledore. « Ne vous arrêtez pas entre temps. Il est impératif que je les attrape. «

« Sûr, Msieur. On y va, Ernie, et qu'ça saute ! »

Dumbledore fut projeté au sol deux fois avant que le bus ne s'arrête. Il bondit agilement du véhicule. Le jaune du sort de pistage était encore visible, mais il s'effaçait rapidement. Il n'avait que quelques minutes pour les trouver. Il regarda les groupes de moldu qui se déplaçait dans Londres en cette fin de nuit et jeta sinistrement un sort d'invisibilité avant de transplaner en bas du pâté de maisons. Il fit à peine trois sauts avant que le sort ne se dissipe complètement. Il les avait perdus.

« Monsieur le directeur ? »

Il se retourna pour voir que Severus marchait à grandes enjambées vers lui.

« Severus. Sirius s'est enfui et a Harry avec lui. J'ai suivi sa trace jusqu'ici, mais je les ai perdus. Continue à les chercher. Je vais au ministère. J'ai tenu à l'écart Cornelius, mais je pense qu'il est temps de lui dire ce que nous savons des agissements de Black. S'ils sont toujours dans Londres, nous les trouverons. »

« Ce chien crétin, » siffla Severus. « Que croyait-il faire ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, mon garçon, » dit Dumbledore en secouant la tête. « Mais il est malade et a grandement souffert d'Azkaban. Si tu le trouves, ne lui nuis pas trop fortement. »

Severus lui lança un regard noir en guise de réponse et Dumbledore transplana en placardant un sourire forcé sur son visage. Severus attendit quelques secondes pour être sûr. Il se tourna et marcha lentement dans la rue, changeant ses vêtements sorciers en marchant. Il n'osait pas utiliser de magie. Ce pourrait être pisté. Après avoir dépassé trois rangées de maisons, il trouva une route très fréquentée et un endroit pour appeler un taxi. Il donna des instructions vagues pour qu'ils viennent près d'un théâtre abandonné.

Sirius était assit à côté de Harry, inconscient, dans une allée entre le théâtre et un grand magasin. Harry frissonnait dans son sommeil malgré le bras autour de ses épaules qui le maintenait près de son parrain fiévreux. Sirius toussait continuellement. Tout n'allait pas pour le mieux.

Severus toisa le condamné, dégoûté de devoir faire appel au chien pour l'aider.

« Prends ça, » dit-il en donnant des directions sur un papier. « Ce village est à deux heures d'ici et près d'une maison que je possède. Personne n'est au courant de son existence. Prends une chambre dans le plus petit hôtel. J'irai vous chercher pour vous emmener à ma maison dès que je le pourrai. Lupin viendra avec vous bientôt. »

Sirius se leva et prit le papier ainsi que le portefeuille bien garni d'agent moldu.

« Il va me falloir des réponses, tôt ou tard, Rogue. »

Severus ricana et se courba pour ramasser Harry puisque le chien sale ne pouvait évidemment pas le faire. Il était plus dur qu'il ne l'avait imaginé de laisser Harry entre les mains d'un autre homme, mais il le fit.

« Contente-toi de rester en vie, » cracha-t-il. « Si Harry se réveille, ne le touche pas. Parle-lui et laisse-lui de l'espace. Il n'arrivera pas à sortir de sa peur, alors n'attend pas ça de lui. Il est probable que tu doives lui ordonner de manger et de boire. Est-ce que tu peux gérer ça ou est-ce que cela fait trop d'informations à gérer pour ton esprit ? »

« Ferme-là ! » Grogna Sirius en berçant son filleul. « Je peux prendre soin de Harry. »

« Pour ton propre bien, tu ferais mieux, » menaça Severus et un taxi s'arrêta avant que Sirius ne puisse répondre.

Severus regarda le taxi s'en aller avant de tourner dans la direction opposée. Quand il fut revenu où Dumbledore l'avait laissé, il conjura une nouvelle Robe et commença une recherche pour la forme, espérant mener le directeur et le ministère dans la mauvaise direction. Il espérait seulement que les quelques jours durant lesquels Remus et lui seraient retenus avec Dumbledore, Sirius et Harry se débrouilleraient bien seuls. Il n'était pas à l'aise du tout à l'idée de laisser Harry aux mains d'un homme sérieusement malade et proche de la folie, mais il n'y avait, littéralement, aucune autre option disponible.

 **Fin du chapitre**


	18. Détresse

**Les Morceaux de son âme**

 _Broken Mind, Fractured Soul_

Par: SensiblyTainted

* * *

 _TA DA! Bon sang que ce chapitre a été dur à traduire! presque 9000 mots :O J'espère n'avoir pas laissé trop de coquilles et autres maladresses de traduction...  
_

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

 **Détresse**

Traduction : Orin

« Hé, l'ami ? »

Lorsque personne ne lui répondit, le chauffeur de taxi passa le bras derrière pour tapoter l'épaule du passager. Sirius sursauta en criant et en se pressant dans le coin de la voiture.

« Hé ! » dit le conducteur, surpris. « Calme-toi l'ami. On est arrivé. »

Sirius regarda hors de la vitre et s'aperçut qu'ils étaient arrêtés devant un petit hôtel qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il regarda à côté de lui et vit que Harry était toujours endormi. Il se détendit et plaça sa main dans les cheveux du garçon. Tout allait bien. Harry allait bien. Il n'y avait pas de détraqueurs ici, il était libre.

« L'ami, tu vas bien ? » Le conducteur avait maintenant l'air inquiet alors qu'il regardait la main tremblante de l'homme dans les cheveux du garçon. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre avec cette paire. Il commença à avoir un doute. Est-ce que l'homme avait le droit d'être avec cet enfant ? « C'est votre fils ? »

La tête de Sirius se releva d'un coup et il se concentra sur le moldu. Il déglutit et essaya de reprendre ses esprits. Il devait se concentrer. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Harry avait besoin de lui. Il força ses tremblements à s'estomper et se redressa. Il fit un sourire charmant, sans savoir que celui-ci avait l'air bien étrange sur son visage hanté. Le conducteur fronça encore plus les sourcils.

« Non, » dit Sirius après seulement quelques toussotements. « Je suis son parrain. »

« Où sont ses parents ? » interrogea le moldu.

Sirius sentit son visage se durcir et il regarda ailleurs. « Mort. »

Le moldu se détendit. Alors voilà la raison pour laquelle cet homme semblait si miséreux. Les parents du garçon devaient être morts récemment. Rempli de sympathie, il ne dit rien d'autre lorsque l'homme trop maigre souleva l'adolescent et se dirigea vers l'hôtel. Il ne se plaignit même pas de ne pas avoir reçu de pourboire.

BMFS

« Puis-je vous aider ? » demanda la réceptionniste en souriant.

Sirius hocha la tête.

« J'ai besoin d'une chambre. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps. »

« Pour combien de personnes ? » demanda la fille, souriant toujours autant.

« Deux, juste deux personnes, » répondit Sirius avant de tousser.

Elle tapota sur son ordinateur. « Très bien. »

Harry commença à bouger. Les bras de Sirius se raffermirent alors que le garçon commençait à bouger. Les yeux de l'ex-prisonnier parcoururent la pièce. Ils étaient seuls hormis la réceptionniste et le voiturier, à la porte. Harry commença gémir et Sirius, à paniquer. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Rogue lui avait dit que son neveu pourrait se réveiller dans le même état que précédemment. Il ne devait pas le toucher. Il devrait peut-être lui ordonner de manger. Il hocha la tête, incrédule. Depuis écoutait-il rogue ?

« Nous avons des chambres fumeurs et non-fumeurs. Que préférez-vous ? »

« Non-fumeur, » répondit-il rapidement.

« Un ou deux lits ? » continua-t-elle, inconsciente de la détresse dans laquelle se trouvait Sirius.

Harry ouvrit des yeux terrifiés et commença à crier. Il gigota dans les bras de Sirius pour essayer de s'échapper. Sirius tomba à genou, effrayé qu'Harry se fasse mal s'il était lâché de si haut. Paniqué, il le serra encore plus fort.

« Chhhh... » supplia-t-il en berçant le garçon en pleurs. La réceptionniste paraissait interdite, mais le voiturier semblait prêt à intervenir.

« Harry, s'il te plaît... » dit-il en tenant la tête du garçon contre son épaule pour assourdir ses cris.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda l'homme « Lâchez ce garçon ! »

Sirius respirait difficilement et ses yeux étaient écarquillés de peur alors que l'homme se rapprochait.

« Je ne lui fais pas de mal, » dit-il rapidement, terrifié qu'ils essaient de lui soustraire son neveu. « Je suis son parrain. »

« J'ai dit, lâchez le garçon, » répéta l'homme doucement. « Sheryl. Préviens le patron. »

« Non ! » cria Sirius. « Il va bien ! Harry va bien. Il a juste peur. Ça va aller. Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal. Je suis là pour le protéger. Je dois le protéger. Vous ne pouvez pas y toucher ! Vous ne pouvez pas me le prendre ! »

« Calmez-vous, » dit l'homme en se dirigeant avec précaution vers le garçon qui se débattait. « Je ne vais pas le toucher. Je veux juste que vous le lâchiez. On ne veut pas de grabuge ici, mon pote. Laisse le juste se détacher. »

« Harry, arrête. S'il-te plaît, Harry, » supplia Sirius alors que l'enfant continuait de se tordre dans ses bras.

Les cris désespérés et terrifiés de Harry devinrent de plus en plus clairs à mesure que Sirius desserrait son étreinte. Le patron était arrivait et disait qu'il allait appeler la police. Sirius savait qu'il avait échoué. Remus lui avait fait confiance pour prendre soin de Harry. Pour l'aider à s'enfuir. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui se passait, mais Lunard lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas faire confiance aux Aurors ou à Dumbledore. Maintenant les moldu allaient s'emparer de son neuneu et les détraqueurs le retrouveraient.

 _Réfléchis, Sirius ! Réfléchis !_ Se sermonna-t-il. I _l doit bien y avoir un moyen de se sortir de là !_

Harry arriva à se libérer et roula au sol, en boule. Ses cris cessèrent soudainement, et il commença à se bercer d'avant en arrière, en pleurs, murmurant des tas d'excuses. Sirius se plaça à côté de lui, tremblant. Il vit que les moldus hésitaient, choqué par le comportement d'Harry.

Toussant violemment, Sirius se leva pour faire signe au patron de lâcher le téléphone.

« S'il vous plaît, » croassa-t-il, « Je ne suis pas en train de lui faire du mal. Il ne va pas bien pour l'instant. Il est… il est malade. Il va se remettre lorsque nous serons tranquillement installés dans une chambre. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda la réceptionniste, des larmes coulant de ses yeux aux sons des pleurs de l'enfant.

« Est-ce qu'il est autiste ? » demanda le voiturier. « J'ai un neuneu qui a la même maladie. »

« Oui, » dit Sirius sans savoir ce dont parlait le moldu, mais étant assez intelligent pour reconnaître sa porte de sortie. « Je vous l'aurais dit plus tôt... » il dut s'arrêter pour tousser. « Je vous l'aurais dit plus tôt, mais j'avais peur que vous ne nous laissiez pas rester ici. Je suis malade et je ne peux pas continuer la route avant d'aller mieux. Je vous promets qu'il ne vous dérangera pas. Je vais m'en charger, je vous le promets. »

Le patron raccrocha le téléphone et regarda ses deux employés. Lorsqu'il vit comment ils regardaient l'adolescent, il soupira. « Très bien. Vous pouvez rester, mais faites en sorte qu'il soit calme. »

« Oui. Bien sûr. » Sirius faillit éclater en sanglots et il dut baisser la tête pour ne pas leur montrer son soulagement.

 _Tu vas arrêter ton cirque !_ cria-t-il mentalement. Mais il ne savait pas comment faire ensuite. Comment allait-il ramasser Harry ? Le garçon allait reprendre ses cris ! _Harry…_ des larmes se formèrent aux coins de ses yeux. _Pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ? Que s'est-il passé ? C'est ma faute. J'aurais dû être là pour toi._

« Monsieur ? »

La tête de Sirius se releva, et il sécha ses larmes frénétiquement.

« Oui, pardon, je… juste... »

« Je comprends, » assura-t-elle lorsque Sirius devint silencieux. Elle avait toujours les larmes aux yeux. « Je vous ai mis dans la chambre 206. C'est une chambre qui fait le coin, alors ça évitera que les autres entendent les bruits. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, demandez-moi. Mon nom est Sheryl. L'auberge ne propose pas de service, mais je serais heureuse de vous aider si vous avez besoin. »

Sirius sourit de tout son coeur et la fille rougit.

« Merci, Sheryl. »

 _Je suppose que je n'ai pas perdu ce talent-là…_ se dit-il joyeusement. Il se retourna vers son neveu qui se balançait, en boule. Les yeux verts du garçon étaient écarquillés de terreur et il regardait autour de lui, comme paralysé. Rogue avait dit qu'il se pouvait qu'il ne mange pas, et qu'il doive lui ordonner de le faire. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il répondrait aux demandes ? Il ne pouvait qu'essayer ? Ses gens lui faisaient à peine confiance, et il valait mieux qu'ils disparaissent rapidement.

« Harry. » l'adolescent se tourna vers lui, et il commença à murmurer qu'il ne voulait pas être battu. « Suis-moi, » dit Sirius doucement, mais fermement. « Maintenant. »

Sirius soupira lorsqu'Harry se mit sur ses pieds. Ses épaules étaient baissées et son menton était proche de son torse, dans une posture de défense. Ses yeux se posèrent rapidement sur tous les gens dans la pièce. Son corps mince trembla, mais il fit les pas nécessaires pour entrer dans l'ascenseur à côté de Sirius ? Il choisit le coin le plus éloigné de l'homme et s'y tassa. Il cria lorsque l'ascenseur sonna et que les portes se fermèrent.

« Chhhh… Harry, tout va bien. Je te protège maintenant. Tu es en sécurité. S'il te plaît, n'aie pas peur, Harry. » Sirius avait ses bras fermement serrés contre sa poitrine. Des larmes contre ses joues et dans son cou. Il sentait bien qu'il allait craquer. Mais pas encore. Non. Pas encore. Il devait les emmener jusqu'à leur chambre. Il devait s'assurer qu'Harry était en sécurité.

« Entre, » ordonna-t-il lorsqu'il eut déverrouillé la porte.

Harry obéit en se ruant à l'intérieur, et en pleurant toujours aussi bruyamment.

Sirius le suivit et ferma la porte à double tour derrière lui. Il se retourna ensuite pour voir qu'Harry était recroquevillé en dessous du bureau de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il était si effrayé. Si petit. Sirius s'assit par terre, contre la porte, et commença à pleurer dans ses mains. Il n'y arriverait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Lunard n'aurait pas dû lui faire confiance pour s'occuper de Harry.

Le monde changea, les couleurs se désagrégèrent, et de la fourrure l'enveloppa. Le désespoir, la panique et la peur fondirent pour laisser place à une simple anxiété. Il pouvait mieux entendre les pleurs de Harry, l'odeur de la sueur et de la peur. Les deux diminuèrent alors que les minutes passaient.

En gémissant, Sirius releva la tête pour voir que le garçon était toujours en boule sous le bureau. Ses yeux bleus vifs étaient à demi fermés. Il y eut une grande expiration et les muscles de l'adolescent se détendirent un peu.

Avec une plainte, il rampa vers son neveu, le bonheur le remplissant soudainement alors qu'il s'approchait de l'enfant dont il avait rêvé pendant toutes ces années. Harry avait été sa lumière. Sans Harry, il serait mort. Il ressemblait tellement à James. Il sentait comme lui. Il lécha la main du garçon.

Des yeux verts se tournèrent vers lui, mais ne répondirent pas. Il n'était pas effrayé, il n'était pas heureux. Il était juste fatigué et tendu. Sirius lécha les larmes du visage du garçon, et Harry se retourna de l'autre côté. Sirius se blottit contre lui alors qu'il s'endormait, partageant sa chaleur. Bientôt ils étaient tous les deux endormis.

BMFS

Garçon ouvrit ses yeux d'un seul coup, et il se recula de terreur jusqu'au mur, son coeur battant la chamade. Haletant, les yeux bleus submergés de larmes, il regarda avec horreur l'homme endormi devant lui. Un sanglot étranglé lui échappa, et Garçon pressa ses deux mains contre sa bouche, espérant ne pas faire de bruit qui puisse réveiller l'homme.

Tremblant, il rampa à l'extrémité du bureau. Il se déplaçait très lentement, se glaçant à chaque fois que l'homme émettait un bruit. Il lui fallut presque dix minutes pour enfin échapper à l'homme et au bureau. Il était à genoux, le visage enfoui dans ses mains. Il voulait que ça s'arrête. S'il vous plaît. Il ne voulait plus qu'on lui fasse de mal.

Il recommença à ramper en pleurant à chaque fois qu'il regardait en arrière. Il allait lentement. L'homme était toujours si proche. _Dépêche-toi,_ se sermonnait-il. _Trouve un endroit sûr. Chuut, ne le réveille pas, il sera en colère, si en colère, et ça fera mal, mal et encore mal._ Il dut faire une halte pour étouffer ses sanglots. Mais finalement, il arriva à la porte.

« S'il te plaît... » chuchota-t-il très doucement à la porte. Sa voix tremblait et de grosses larmes remplissaient ses yeux verts désespérés. « S'il te plaît, ouvre-toi. S'il te plaît soit silencieuse. »

Ses prières furent entendues et la porte s'ouvrit facilement et sans le moindre bruit. Garçon soupira de soulagement et s'enfuit de cette pièce et de cet homme qui n'était qu'une énième promesse de douleur.

BMFS

Sirius se réveilla cinq bonnes heures plus tard, de nouveau dans un corps d'homme, et toussant violemment. La lumière inondait la pièce et Sirius grogna. Le soleil ne devait s'être levé qu'une heure auparavant, mais il était trop malade pour dormir. Il savait qu'il avait de la fièvre. Ses lèvres étaient trop sèches, il était en train de mourir de déshydratation. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain en chancelant et but dans l'évier à grandes lampées. Il était à moitié en train de s'étouffer, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Toujours en toussant, il retourna dans la pièce. Ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent. L'espace sous le bureau était vide. Où était Harry ? Sirius se précipita au sol pour regarder sous les deux lits. Rien. Il courut jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, mais le verrou était toujours tiré. Il retourna dans la salle de bain, toujours en toussant comme un fou. La douche était vide. Il se précipita ensuite vers les fenêtres. Le sol était à environ cinq mètres. Harry n'aurait pas pu sauter… sauf s'il s'était servi de sa magie…

« Harry ! » cria-t-il de désespoir en scrutant la rue. Un bruit derrière lui le fit sursauter et il regarda la pièce, tous les sens en alerte. « Harry ? »

Un faible gémissement s'échappait d'une petite porte. Sirius l'ouvrit. C'était un placard vide et Harry y était recroquevillé, le corps parcouru de tremblement. Il commença à supplier son parrain en se jetant à ses pieds aussitôt qu'il s'aperçut qu'il était découvert.

Sirius se transforma, et essaya tant bien que mal de calmer le garçon. En reniflant, Harry leva la main vers la porte du placard. Il voulait le refermait, mais ce chien était dans le passage. Toujours en pleurant, mais de façon moins désespérée, Harry repoussa gentiment l'animal. Sirius ne voulait pas laisser Harry comme ça, mais il ne voulait pas non plus être enfermé dans un placard noir. Il commença a tremblait en se remémorant sa cellule. Le son des détraqueurs qui s'avançaient…

Il se recula du placard et Harry referma la porte aussitôt après. Sirius reprit sa forme humaine et laissa sa tête tomber contre la porte. Il se sentait si faible et si pathétique. Il ne servait à rien. _James. Lily. Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes partis ?_ Il secoua la tête. _Ça n'est pas le moment ! Non !_ Il était en charge d'Harry., il avait besoin de faire fonctionner son esprit ! Pendant un moment, il resta désemparé. Puis il se souvint des instructions que lui avait données Rogue. De désespoir, il se raccrocha à elles. Nourris Harry. Ordonne-lui de manger et de boire. Garde-le hors de danger, et vivant.

« Harry, ça va aller mon louveteau. Je reviens. Je vais nous chercher à manger d'accord ? Ne bouge pas. Reste là, ok ? Je reviens, Harry. N'aie pas peur. » Sirius s'éloigna. Il s'assura qu'il avait bien la clé, et il sortit de la pièce. Quel était le nom de la fille déjà ? Elle pourrait l'aider. Elle saurait ce qu'il devait donner à manger à son filleul. Sherry ? Oui. C'était son nom.

Malheureusement, elle n'était pas là. Il n'y avait qu'un jeune homme à la réception à présent. Sirius l'approcha avec précautions, couvrant sa bouche avec sa main lorsqu'il commença à tousser. Le jeune homme le regarda avec dédain et Sirius sentit la nervosité monter en lui. Il glissa sa main dans sa poche pour s'assurer qu'il avait toujours l'argent moldu avec lui. Rassuré, il s'approcha.

« Puis-je vous aider ? » demanda l'homme, bien malgré lui.

« Oui... » Sirius toussa une nouvelle fois. « J'ai besoin de nourriture pour… un garçon de… oui il doit avoir treize ans maintenant... » Sirius rougit en s'apercevant de l'incohérence de ses propos. « Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai besoin de nourriture. Où est-ce que je peux aller en chercher ? »

« Je pense que vous avez besoin de sirop pour la toux. »

« Non merci, » répondit Sirius en secouant la tête. « J'ai déjà de la toux. »

L'homme le regarda étrangement. « Vous avez de la fièvre ? »

« Ouais, donc où est-ce que je peux aller chercher à manger ? » demanda à nouveau Sirius. Il commença à sentir la nervosité monter en lui. Il ne devrait pas avoir laissé Harry tout seul. Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Harry pourrait être en danger ? Et s'il était capturé ? Il eut un gémissement de désespoir.

« Euh, monsieur, » dit l'homme qui semblait à présent inquiet. « Dans quelle chambre êtes-vous ? »

« Deux... » Sirius avait oublié et il fut obligé de regarder la clé. « 206 »

« Pourquoi ne retournez-vous pas dans votre chambre. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous. »

« Merci » s'exclama Sirius. Il faillit embrasser l'homme, mais se retint à la dernière minute en préférant simplement renouveler ses remerciements. L'homme rougit.

« C'est on ne peut plus normal, monsieur. »

Sirius repartit vers l'ascenseur. Il faillit essayer d'ouvrir les portes avec ses mains en arrivant à l'étage. Il se rua dans le couloir la clé en main. Arrivé dans la pièce, il ouvrit précipitamment le placard. Harry était toujours là, et il hurla lorsque Sirius le prit dans ses bras. Le cri remit les idées de Sirius en place et il se détacha rapidement.

« Chhhh. C'est bon. Je suis désolé. Je pensais juste… J'étais si heureux que tu sois toujours là. Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. Ils vont nous amener de la nourriture très bientôt. »

Le garçon ne faisait tellement que de crier qu'il était sur le point de s'étouffer. Sirius ne supportait pas ça, alors il se transforma et s'assit à côté du placard. Harry se calma, et il tenta une nouvelle fois de fermer la porte. Sirius lécha la main du garçon, mais il ne pouvait pas rester avec lui. C'était trop petit, et surtout beaucoup trop sombre.

« Je suis désolé, Harry, » chuchota-t-il d'une voix brisée à travers la porte. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis là. Je te protège. Je ne vais pas m'en aller maintenant. »

Ses mots pour réassurer le garçon furent abrégés par une autre quinte de toux. Il finit par se laisser choir sur le lit, au bord de l'étouffement. Sa gorge lui faisait horriblement mal, et il était sûr que si son estomac avait été rempli, il aurait vomi. Il tourna sa tête pour avoir le placard dans son champ de vision. Rassuré, il se détendit et se concentra sur sa respiration.

BMFS

Sirius se réveilla en sursaut lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il chancela sur le chemin de la porte. La femme qu'il avait vue auparavant se tenait là, avec quatre sacs de courses à la main. Il lui souhaita la bienvenue et elle le réprimanda lorsqu'elle constata qu'il était encore plus malade. Sirius ne comprenait pas grand-chose, et il s'étala à nouveau sur le lit.

Sheryl posa une compresse froide sur sa tête et lui donna des médicaments. Lorsqu'elle fut certaine qu'il allait rester sur le lit pour se reposer, elle se mit en quête du garçon autiste. Elle le trouva endormi dans le placard. Sheryl sourit. Elle se souvenait d'avoir fait la même chose lorsqu'elle était petite. Le placard semblait un endroit si sûr. Elle attrapa une couverture et des oreillers pour construire un petit nid pour le garçon. Elle le réveilla, et ses yeux verts étaient effrayés. Elle parla doucement en se reculant avec précaution et sans le toucher.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle se leva et attrapa un sac de nourriture. Sheryl le posa dans le placard et le montra. Il y avait une brique de lait, des chips, du pain et du fromage, tout ce qu'il faut pour faire un sandwich, et des barres de céréales. Le garçon se balançait et gémissait, mais il écoutait ce qu'elle disait. Elle lui donna aussi un petit porte-clés lumière qu'elle gardait toujours à sa ceinture. Elle l'alluma et ferma doucement la porte.

« Merci, » chuchota Sirius en fouillant ses poches. Il en sortit une liasse de billets et elle eut l'air surprise.

« Faites attention avec ça ! » le gronda-t-elle. Elle compta méticuleusement ce qu'elle avait dépensé et lui rendit le reste. « Je reviendrai plus tard. Reposez-vous. »

« Merci, » murmura Sirius avant de s'endormir.

BMFS

Quatre jours passèrent ainsi. Sheryl venait deux fois par jour s'occuper d'Harry et de Sirius. Sirius se sentait mieux, même s'il avait toujours une horrible toux. Harry continuait à se cacher dans le placard. Sirius devait lui ordonner d'aller se laver (et d'aller aux toilettes!), mais le garçon mangeait, du moment que la porte du placard était fermée. Ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle de Snivellius ou de Remus, et Sirius commençait à s'inquiéter.

BMFS

Harry ouvrit ses yeux, mais il ne vit que du noir. Il grogna et déplia ses jambes ankylosées. Ses jambes n'étaient même pas à demi dépliées qu'il toucha un mur. Il leva les bras, mais tomba sur un autre mur. Harry cria et se mit à se gigoter, commençant à paniquer. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Où était-il ? Pourquoi ne voyait-il rien ?

« _Calme-toi,_ » dit Silas d'une voix fatiguée. « _Essaye de trouver une porte avant de paniquer._ »

« Sy ? » Harry était surpris. « Comment… ? »

« _Les barrières entre nous se sont rétrécies depuis l'attaque des détraqueurs,_ » répondit Silas. « _Je suis sûr qu'on ne va pas pouvoir discuter comme ça très longtemps._ »

« _Maintenant, dépêche-toi de trouver cette porte,_ » grommela Gabriel.

« En quoi c'est ton problème, » murmura Harry en tâtonnant sa prison

« _De toute évidence, nous sommes aussi coincés que toi,_ » répliqua Silas, amusé.

« Ouais, ouais. »

Harry trouva enfin un loquet. La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, et il se retrouva aveuglé par la lumière du jour. Frottant ses yeux meurtris, il regarda autour de lui. Il était dans une sorte de chambre d'hôtel. C'était plutôt petit et pas très luxueux. Il reconnut Black sur le lit.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il en chuchotant.

« _Euh..._ » commença Gabriel, gêné, avant d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé le jour de l'exécution de Buckbeak. Silas l'interrompait fréquemment pour ajouter quelques détails. Harry resta assis, sonné, tout du long de l'histoire de ses Autres.

« Ouah, » fut la seule chose qu'il trouva à dire lorsqu'ils eurent fini. Il se leva et s'étira avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se lava les mains et remplit le verre qui était posé là. Il but avec soif, tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

« J'ai mal pour lui, » finis-il par dire. « Être accusé à tort et rester enfermé avec ces détraqueurs pendant si longtemps... »

Ses Autres restèrent silencieux.

« Quoi ? Vous ne l'aimez pas ? »

« _C'est un inconnu. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est notre parrain qu'il devient d'un seul coup digne de confiance,_ » répondit Silas

« _Moi ça m'est égal,_ » dit Gabriel.

« Mmh. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous devons savoir ce qui se passe. » Harry secoua la tête. « Nous allons devoir lui faire confiance pour l'instant. Je ne peux pas m'en aller sans savoir ce que nous faisons ici. »

Il n'attendit pas d'avoir une réponse avant de se rendre au chevet de son parrain. L'homme était maigre et maladif. Il n'avait pas envie de perturber un sommeil dont l'homme devait avoir tant besoin, mais il avait vraiment besoin de savoir ce qui était en train de se passer. Où étaient Severus et Remus. Il tapota doucement l'épaule de Sirius.

Sirius se releva en un éclair et commença immédiatement à tousser. Harry lui tapota le dos et s'excusa de l'avoir réveillé. Sirius secoua la tête pour lui dire qu'il n'y avait pas de mal. L'homme s'arrêta et regarda le garçon avec des yeux écarquillés.

« Harry ? Ça va ? »

« Oui, » répondit Harry, confus. « Tu es sûr que toi ça va ? »

« Oh, Harry », Sirius se jeta sur le garçon, et ils tombèrent sur l'autre lit. Harry couina et son visage devint rouge de gêne. L'homme était-il en train de pleurer ?

« Désolé, » dit Sirius en se détacha et en souriant comme un fou alors qu'il s'essuyait les yeux. « Je suis si heureux de te retrouver ! »

« Pardon ? » demanda Harry, toujours confus.

« Eh bien, tu étais tout apeuré et tu te cachais dans le placard, et tu criais à chaque fois que quelqu'un te touchait, et puis tu pleurais aussi ! » expliqua Sirius. « Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? »

« _Il est sans doute en train de parler de Garçon._ », expliqua Silas, inquiet. « _Ne le laisse pas continuer à imaginer que tu ne t'en souviens pas dis juste que tu viens de te réveiller d'un mauvais rêve._ »

Harry hésita, mais il suivit le conseil de Silas.

Sirrius hocha la tête et une expression noire s'installa sur son visage. « Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire. »

« Donc, euh… » Harry essaya de changer le sujet. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est-on ? »

Sirius se reprit et expliqua tout ce qu'il savait, ce qui n'était pas beaucoup.

« Je me suis réveillé et j'étais dans l'infirmerie. Tu criais sur un lit à côté de moi. Dumbledore essayait de te calmer, mais tu ne voulais pas arrêter, alors Pompfresh t'a jeté un sort de sommeil, mais je suis resté éveillé et je les ai entendu parler. Remus disait que tu avais l'air d'avoir été… euh, maltraité… et Dumbledore disait qu'il allait te remmener chez les Dursleys, et j'ai dit non parce que t'es mon filleul et que tu aurais pu être blessé là bas, mais il ne voulait pas me laisser et puis je me suis endormi, mais Remus m'a réveillé et m'a dit qu'il fallait que je t'aide à t'échapper en passant par un des chemins secrets et ensuite par le magicobus. »

« _Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait encore toute sa tête,_ » se moqua Gabriel « _Je ne suis pas sûr de me rappeler le début de sa dernière phrase._ »

« Remus m'a confié ta baguette, » continuait Sirius, qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué l'interruption, en lui passant sa baguette. « On est descendu à Londres et j'ai pris un taxi comme Remus avait dit, jusqu'à un vieux cinéma, et rogue est venu. Il a appelé un deuxième taxi et celui-là nous a conduits jusqu'ici. On doit rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne et nous emmène dans une espèce de maison secrète. »

« On est là depuis combien de temps ? » demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

« Quatre ou cinq jours, je crois, » dit Sirius avec un petit sourire gêné. « J'ai vraiment eu une sale fièvre, alors je ne suis pas certain.

« Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Harry à l'intention de ses Autres.

« _Attendre,_ » répondit Silas avec réticence. « _Je pense que Black n'est pas au courant d'un certain nombre de points important. On ne sait même pas vraiment pourquoi il a fallu nous échapper._ »

« _Qu'importe,_ » bâilla Gabriel. « _Je m'ennuie. Réveillez-moi lorsqu'on arrive à un moment excitant._ »

« Tu ne veux pas rester ici ? » demanda Sirius, qui ne savait pas que la question ne lui avait pas été adressée. « Tu penses que quelque chose leur est arrivé et qu'ils ne vont pas venir ? »

« Non ! » s'exclama Harry en secouant les mains. « Non, je voulais pas dire ça. Sev… euh… Je veux dire, le professeur Rogue viendra s'il l'a promis. Je suis sûr qu'il ne va pas attendre encore très longtemps. »

« Si tu le dis. » Sirius fronçait les sourcils. « Si ça se trouve, il nous a entourloupés. »

Harry lui envoya un regard énervé. « Il ne ferait pas ça. »

« C'est un pourri, » répliqua Sirius.

« Il m'a aidé alors qu'il n'avait même pas à le faire, » défendit Harry avec verve. « Je lui dois beaucoup. Il ne ferait rien qui puisse me mettre en danger. »

« Si tu le dis, mon p'tit. » Répéta Sirius en se levant. « Et si on allait se chercher quelque chose à manger. Je pense qu'on en a tous deux besoin. »

Harry ne répondit rien et se contenta de suivre l'homme qui sortait joyeusement de la pièce. La femme de la réception était choquée de le voir. Sirius se mit à essayer de trouver des explications. Sentant une vague de sympathie pour l'homme, et pas vraiment décidé à se faire expulser de l'hôtel, Harry s'avança et répéta ce que lui disait Silas.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi insupportable, madame. Je ne suis pas vraiment autiste. Je pense que mon parrain vous a dit ça pour m'épargner la honte. » Il fixa le sol, rouge de honte de mentir ainsi, mais cette attitude était également parfaite pour cette petite histoire. Silas souriait de plaisir dans sa tête. « Je… j'ai des crises... » il se crispa et, contre l'avis de Silas, dit un peu de la vérité pour faire passer le mensonge. « J'ai vu mes parents se faire tuer… Mais je vais bien… Sirius est vraiment très généreux avec moi. »

« Oh, mon pauvre petit. » Sheryl se baissa pour l'envelopper de ses bras. Harry était rouge et Sirius le regardait avec fierté. Harry lui lança un regard assassin, et l'ex-condamné se tourna pour cacher son sourire. Sheryl se releva. « Où est-ce que vous allez ? »

« Chercher quelque chose à manger, » répondit Sirius, qui souriait toujours, mais plus de façon si évidente.

« J'ai une pause. Je pourrais venir avec vous, je connais le meilleur restaurant du coin. »

« Merci » accepta rapidement en se lançant vers la porte comme un chiot excité.

Harry secoua la tête et Sheryl rigola. Elle les emmena dans un pub, et les deux garçons (la description était exacte dans le cas de Sirius.) Mangèrent comme des affamés. Ils passèrent plus de deux heures là-bas, et ne firent que de rigoler, surtout à cause de Sirius. Harry ne se souvenait pas s'être jamais senti aussi libre. Il n'avait aucune contrainte et pouvait prétendre, pour quelques heures, être quelqu'un de parfaitement normal.

Quand ils eurent fini de manger, Sheryl dut retourner à son travail. Sirius et Harry se dirigèrent vers la chambre, et ils parlèrent de Quidditch et même un peu de James et Lily. Ils regardèrent aussi la télévision, pour éviter de faire face à un silence qui aurait pu devenir facilement pesant. L'écran était mauvais, mais Sirius était aux anges. Il n'avait jamais vu cet appareil moldu auparavant, et Harry fut obligé de lui expliquer tout ce qu'il savait.

Le soleil s'était couché depuis plusieurs heures déjà et ils s'apprêtaient à aller se coucher lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Sirius sauta sur ses pieds et demanda qui était là. Il était sur le point de déverrouiller, mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'une voix masculine se fit entendre.

« C'est Remus ! » s'écria Harry en courant jusqu'à la porte.

« Remus ! » Sirius ouvrit la porte en grand et se jeta aux bras de son ami avant d'être prit par une quinte de toux.

Harry vit que Severus se tenait à côté du loup-garou et il lui fit un grand sourire.

« Monsieur ! Entrez ! »

« Harry, » répondit Severus en inclinant la tête, les yeux brillant de soulagement. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Non, » l'arrêta Silas, sachant qu'Harry allait lui dire qu'il pouvait entendre ses Autres, et il ajouta rapidement, « Tu lui diras plus tard, quand vous serez seuls. »

« Ça va, monsieur, » s'obligea Harry, et silas soupira de soulagement. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Nous en parlerons lorsque nous serons chez moi, » répondit-il en lui faisant signe de sortir.

Harry obéit. Sirius ne toussait plus, et ils se mirent en marche. Le garçon pouvait l'entendre chuchoter à Lupin, mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils disaient. Il se doutait que c'était à propos de lui.

Son regard se porta ensuite sur Severus. Il semblait fatigué et amaigri. Son visage était plus pâle que d'habitude et ses cheveux désordonnés. Il commença à s'inquiéter, mais Severus posa sa main sur son épaule pour le rassurer, et Harry lui sourit de reconnaissance.

Ils sortirent du village à pied et Severus les transplana. Ils arrivèrent devant une maison en ruine et s'approchèrent de l'entrée. Après avoir utilisé une clé moldu, dit un mot de passe, et avoir appliqué à la porte une goûte de sang, celle-ci s'ouvrit pour révéler la maison qu'Harry connaissait si bien, pour y avoir passé son été précédent.

« C'est un portail ? » demanda Remus

« Oui, » répondit Severus avec fierté. « Nous sommes à présent au nord de l'Italie. Partir par une fenêtre ou toute autre ouverture vous ramènera à la maison en ruine en Angleterre. Cela permet d'empêcher toute magie d'être pistée jusqu'ici, puisque l'ensemble de la maison est sous des sortilèges très puissant. Nous ne serons pas découverts. Par qui que ce soit. »

Remus était impressionné.

« Cela a dû prendre des années à construire. »

« En effet. »

Severus les conduisit jusqu'à la salle à manger où Omi les attendait pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue.

« Si quelqu'un a faim... »

« Ce n'est pas empoisonné j'espère ? » demanda Sirius en lançant à Severus un regard meurtrier que ce dernier ignora royalement.

« Professeur, je n'ai pas faim, mais j'ai quelques questions. » Intervint Harry.

Severus hocha la tête et se retourna vers les deux autres.

« Demandez à Omi ce que vous voulez pour manger, et ensuite, il vous montrera vos chambres. »

« Où est-ce que vous allez ? » cria Sirius en se précipitant pour les rattraper. « Si tu crois que je vais te laisser seul avec Harry ! »

« Sirius... » commença à dire Harry, mais Remus l'interrompit.

« Il faut que je te mette au courant de deux trois trucs, Sirius. »

Remus le retenait par le bras.

« Je te jure qu'Harry ne craint rien. »

Sirius se laissa faire à contrecœur.

Severus siffla de dédain et s'en alla de la pièce. Harry le suivit dans le salon. Il s'essaya dans le canapé et Severus prit son fauteuil habituel. Son professeur ferma ses yeux un moment en posant sa tête contre le dossier. Harry fronça les sourcils. Il avait l'air très fatigué. Le garçon recommença à se tordre les doigts.

« J'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire, » annonça enfin Severus. « Mais avant que nous commencions, dis-moi comment tu vas. »

« Ça va, » le rassura Harry. « Je pense que Garçon est resté émergé avec Sirius pendant un bon moment. Je me suis seulement réveillé ce matin. On est quel jour ? »

« Le 12 juin, » annonça Severus. « Tu as été pris au piège par des détraqueurs, et ils ont suffisamment endommagé ton esprit pour libérer Démon. Il a tué les détraqueurs et a formé une tempête magique qui a fait beaucoup de dégâts. Poudlard aurait été touchée si le Directeur n'avait pas renforcé lui-même les défenses. »

Harry déglutit.

« Personne n'a été blessé gravement. Longdubat, Granger et Weasley sont en bonne santé et ils sont retournés chez eux pour l'été. » Severus s'arrêta pour observer Harry. L'adolescent souriait de soulagement et sa posture semblait se détendre. « Je vais devoir repartir demain en compagnie de Lupin. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous allons être partis, alors je voudrais parler de Rose. Mais cela peut attendre le petit déjeuner, si ça te va ? »

Harry hocha la tête

« Oui. »

Silas n'était pas très convaincu par cet arrangement. Il voulait savoir ce qui se passait. Rose pouvait attendre, selon lui, mais cette fois, Harry l'ignorait totalement.

Harry se sentait un peu coupable de ne pas dire à son professeur qu'il pouvait entendre ses autres. Mais il avait ses raisons. Et s'il pensait que son état était en train de dégénérer et qu'il abandonner sa thérapie ? Harry se mordit la lèvre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'elle ? »

« Eh bien, elle émerge lorsque je ressens une émotion plutôt forte, » proposa Harry.

« Oui, mais pas n'importe quelle émotion, » compléta Severus d'un ton égal, ses yeux noirs ne quittant pas deux d'Harry. La tension présente dans les traits de son visage trahissait l'inconfort du professeur. Cela fit rougir Harry et il se sentit un peu trahi à son tour, même s'il ne pouvait pas s'expliquer pourquoi il ressentait ça.

« Lorsque tu ressens de l'affection, de l'amour, Rose émerge. »

Harry hocha la tête et détourna le regard.

« Alors ça veut dire que je ressens de l'affection pour Neville, vous et Remus. »

« C'est tout à fait compréhensible et il n'y a rien qui devrait te gêner dans le fait de ressentir ça. »

Severus prit une grande inspiration.

« Harry, après tout ce que nous avons déjà traversé ensemble, ce n'est pas surprenant que nous en venions à ressentir de l'affection les uns pour les autres. »

La tête d'Harry se releva soudainement.

« Vous avez de l'affection pour moi ? »

« Bien évidemment. »

Severus lui lança un regard perçant.

« Merlin sait que je ne me donnerais pas autant de peine s'il en était autrement... »

« Merci, » répondit le garçon doucement, avec tout son coeur. Severus balaya ses remerciements de la main et le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit.

« Ne sourit pas comme ça, » son professeur interjeta avant de reprendre.

« Rose est née bien avant que tu arrives à Poudlard. Elle aime cuisiner, jardinier, nettoyer, faire plaisir aux gens qu'elle aime. Qu'est-ce que tu en déduis ? »

« Je suppose... » Harry se mordit les lèvres et regarda ses pieds. « Je suppose que ça veut dire que j'aime les Dursleys ? »

« Pas vraiment, » le rassura gentiment Severus, étant plus à l'aise maintenant que la partie la plus dure de la conversation (en ce qui le concernait) était terminée.

« Cela signifie que tu _voulais_ les aimer. Tu voulais également qu'il t'aime en retour, mais tu ne pouvais pas prétendre que c'était le cas, bien sûr, vu la façon dont ils te traitaient, et sans doute qu'aux moments les plus douloureux, rose se retirait... »

« Oh, » répondit Harry tristement. Il resta silencieux pendant un bon moment avant de regarder Severus, les yeux pleins de larmes.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me haïssait comme ça ? »

Severus se redressa et il tint son regard blessé.

« Je crois qu'il haïssait tout ce qui avait à voir avec la magie. Cela les effrayait, alors ils se mettaient en colère… Ils auraient traité ainsi n'importe qui d'autre doué de tels pouvoirs sur eux. Ce n'était pas toi en tant que personne qu'ils détestaient. Tu comprends ? »

Harry hocha la tête. Cela le rassurait un peu.

« Tu as d'autres questions sur Rose ? » dit Severus lorsque le silence commença à devenir pesant.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle aime cuisiner et jardiner à ce point ? »

« Je pense que ta tante te demandait de faire la cuisine et de t'occuper du jardin pour se débarrasser. Et Rose est heureuse lorsqu'elle fait plaisir aux autres... »

« Alors je n'étais pas tout le temps enfermé dans mon placard ? »

Harry trouvait cela incroyable.

« Comment ça se fait que je ne m'en rappelle pas du tout ? »

C'était facile de répondre.

« Tu as modifié tes souvenirs.

Si tu t'étais rendu compte que tu avais des Autres, ce mécanisme de défense n'aurait pas bien marché. Alors tu as inconsciemment rempli les blancs... »

« Oh… et pourquoi la surdité ? » demanda le garçon. « Pourquoi Rose serait sourde puisqu'elle ne fait que de cuisiner et de s'occuper du jardin et tout ? Elle ne pouvait pas entendre ma tante ? »

« C'est quelque chose qu'il te faudra comprendre par toi-même. Je peux seulement te dire que tu ne te serais pas séparé de ça si ce n'était pas douloureux. »

Harry acquiesça lentement.

« Vous avez raison. Faire des corvées, même si personne d'autre ne les faisait, ce n'est pas si violent. Pourquoi j'aurais créé Rose pour faire toutes ces choses ? J'aurais pu les faire dans elle, non ? Mais je ne l'ai pas fait et elle était sourde… alors… ce qui était douloureux ne l'affectait pas elle... »

Harry comprit.

« Mais serait toujours douloureux pour moi, ça veut dire que... »

Il soupira tristement et se passa les mains dans les cheveux.

« Elle lui disait des choses. Des choses pires que ce dont je me souviens. Des choses qui me blessaient vraiment. Rose, qui était sourde, n'entendait pas ça, et elle pouvait continuer son travail… Mais elle pouvait le sentir non ? Elle est empathe alors elle pouvait ressentir leur haine, et c'est encore pire que l'entendre. »

« Je ne sais pas comment ça se passait, » admit Severus. « Je n'ai pas vu la façon dont elle se comportait vis-à-vis de ta belle famille. « Mais il est vrai qu'avec moi elle est très perceptive. Elle l'a peut-être ignoré ou elle a diminué son empathie pour se protéger. Tu découvriras ces détails bien assez tôt. »

« Okay, » sourit Harry. Il se sentait confiant pour le moment.

« Il commence à être tard, et nous allons nous lever tôt. Est-ce qu'Omi devra te réveiller ou tu y arriveras ? Je préférerais que nous discutions avant que les deux autres soient réveillés. »

« Je pense qu'Omi devrait me réveiller, » dit Harry.

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers les escaliers. La journée avait été longue. Ils étaient fatigués.

« Bonne nuit Harry, » dit Severus lorsqu'ils eurent atteint le haut des escaliers.

« Bonne nuit, Monsieur, » répondit le garçon avant d'entrer dans sa chambre. Il ne se souvint pas comment il était arrivé dans son lit, tant le sommeil le prit rapidement. Il allait par contre se rappeler du souvenir qu'un cauchemars devait lui apporter...

BMFS

Le placard était noir. Il avait horreur de ce noir. Il se leva et fit quelques pas en rond pour atténuer ses crampes. Il se demandait quand ils lui rendraient son ampoule. Un éclat de rire lui parvint depuis la cuisine. Il s'affaissa, les larmes aux yeux. Il voulait être avec eux. Il voulait rire.

Oh, ce serait si bien, il le savait !

Cela faisait longtemps maintenant, des jours et des jours qu'il avait quitté la chambre de Dudley pour le placard. On le laissait parfois sortir pour aller aux toilettes. Parfois il faisait des choses bizarres et il pleurait fort parce qu'il savait que ce n'était vraiment pas bien et il voulait être un bon petit garçon plus que tout au monde.

Seul et triste, il se recroquevilla avant de s'endormir.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, son ampoule était revenue. Il sourit. Il avait été un bon garçon ! Peut-être qu'ils le pardonneraient, bientôt ?

Il lui fallut toutes ses forces pour s'empêcher de crier merci. Il devait être silencieux lorsqu'il était dans le placard. Tremblant de bonheur, il n'eut pas de peine à ignorer sa vessie pleine et il sortit un livre qu'il avait sauvé de la poubelle. Dudley n'aimait pas vraiment les livres.

Il était seulement à la troisième page lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un dans l'entrée. Il remit le livre sous son sac de couchage in extremis.

« Garçon, sors de là et viens m'aider, » lui ordonna la très très grande dame.

« Oui, tante Pétunia, » répondit-il nerveusement en se précipitant pour faire ce qu'on lui disait. Il se répétait encore et encore qu'il réussirait cette fois.

« Tu ne peux pas m'aider comme ça idiot ! Va te nettoyer ! Rapidement ! »

Il rougit de honte, horrifié d'être déjà en train de faire n'importe quoi, et il se précipita dans la salle de bain. Vingt minutes plus tard, toute la crasse avait été arrachée de sa peau. Il retourna dans la cuisine et s'émerveilla du soleil de miel qui baignait la maison. Des saladiers et ingrédients étaient sortis sur la table, ainsi que des livres de cuisine. Des décorations de Noël pendaient aux fenêtres et sur le réfrigérateur.

« Viens ici et remue la pâte à gâteau, » exigea Pétunia avec un regard mauvais.

Harry sourit joyeusement et s'exécuta.

Une chaise était posée contre la table, et il y grimpa avec précaution. Une fois bien en équilibre, il attrapa le gros saladier et la grande cuillère en bois. La pâte était épaisse, et ça lui prit toutes ses forces pour bouger la cuillère, mais il était déterminé. Il serait un bon garçon.

Mais son bonheur d'être sorti du placard pour aider sa tante fut bien vite enterré.

« C'est trop dur ? » demanda sèchement Pétunia. « Tu n'as aucune force. Comme tes parents. »

Elle lui reprit le saladier et lui donna des carottes à couper. Elle lui montra la taille qu'elle voulait, et le laissa faire.

Harry était pris de court. Il n'avait pas de souvenirs de ses parents, sauf peut-être pour le cauchemar dans lequel une femme criait. Sa tante et son oncle n'avaient jamais parlé d'eux auparavant. Il avait toujours voulu demander, mais n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion. Il coupa les carottes avec application, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas faire de bêtise avec cet énorme couteau qu'il arrivait à peine à manier. Ça lui prit toutes ses forces de couper la carotte, et c'était une coupe très moche.

« Tu es complètement stupide ! » s'écria Pétunia. « Tu ne peux rien faire correctement, misérable idiot ! Pas la peine de se demander pourquoi tes parents ne voulaient pas de toi ! Ils avaient déjà du mal à s'occuper d'eux-mêmes, alcooliques et stupides qu'ils étaient, mais même eux étaient assez intelligents pour souhaiter que tu ne sois jamais né ! C'était le pire jour de la vie de ta mère. Elle souhaitait que tu sois déjà mort. Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'ils sont devenus de dégoûtant alcoolique. Parce qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à se débarrasser de toi ! Tu es pire qu'un parasite ! Je parie qu'ils étaient heureux, au moment où la voiture les a percutés, de pouvoir enfin être débarrassés de toi ! »

Harry essayait fort de ne pas pleurer. Il essayait de garder ses yeux bien ouverts pour retenir les larmes. Ce n'était pas bien de pleurer. Sa tante lui reprit les carottes et le couteau. Il se coupa sur la lame, mais pas vraiment profondément. Il cacha la coupure et se tint bien droit, sa tête baissée pour qu'elle ne voie pas sa tristesse. Il ne voulait pas retourner dans le placard.

 _Ils ne voulaient pas de moi ! Ils me haïssaient ! Je les ai rendus mauvais, eux aussi !_

Son esprit criait, terrifié et engourdi par l'horreur.

« Est-ce que tu peux faire ça, petit garçon ? » demanda Pétunia avec une gentillesse cruelle.

« Ou est-ce que même ça c'est trop dur pour toi ? »

Ses mains tremblantes prirent le sac de haricots. Il la regarda expliquer comment les éplucher. Les épluchures se mettaient dans le panier, et le reste, dans un bol. Sa tante le regarda pendant plusieurs minutes, et il trembla de peur de faire ça mal. Il suait.

Mais finalement, elle aperçut sa main en sang et arracha les haricots de ses mains.

« Espèce d'idiot ! Comment oses tu salir notre repas avec ton sang boueux ! Tu es un monstre ! Inutile ! »

Elle scandait hystériquement.

« Tu aurais dû crever avec ta saleté de parents au lieu de venir nous encombrer de ta présence ! Personne ne veut vivre avec un bon à rien comme toi, garçon ! »

Des larmes coulèrent de ses joues. Il ne pouvait plus les retenir. Il était un mauvais garçon. Si mauvais, mauvais mauvais ! Il était mauvais et ses parents étaient mauvais et ça voulait dire qu'il n'était même pas fait pour être bon. Mais il devait l'être parce que personne ne voulait de gens comme lui, et il ne voulait pas mourir dehors. Il ne voulait pas non plus aller dans le placard. Une main vicieuse le frappa et le fit tomber de la chaise, et il s'étala douloureusement par terre.

« N'ose même pas pleurnicher ! C'est ta faute, espèce de monstre ! » cria-t-elle encore.

Criant, il s'enfuit, même s'il ne bougeait pas du sol de la cuisine. Tout s'estompa. Toute la douleur, tous les bruits, toutes les choses bizarres. Tout ce qui resta, c'est le désir de ne pas être mauvais. D'être bon.

Dirigeant son regard vers la femme, elle se rendit compte qu'aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Ce n'était pas grave, il y avait un nouveau moyen pour comprendre.

Des sentiments de dégoût irradiaient autour de la femme. En l'observant avec attention, elle sut comment se saisir d'un autre saladier et d'un écrase légume, et elle commença à faire la purée. Elle s'exécuta joyeusement, ravie que derrière elle, le dégoût de la femme s'estompe dans un léger agacement et juste un peu de haine.

C'était bien. Sentir les sentiments de la femme, même si antagonistes, c'était mieux que d'être ignorée et seule, et les sentiments pouvaient changer, elle avait déjà appris ça. Écraser les patates avait rendu la grande femme un peu moins triste, et c'était un chemin qu'elle devait continuer.

Satisfaite et pleine d'espoir, la nouvelle Harry continua son travail, tout en prenant soin de garder sa main ensanglantée loin des aliments. Elle n'entendit jamais tout ce que Pétunia avait à ajouter, et son manque de réaction fut sans doute ce qui fit se transformer les sentiments haineux en ennui. Bientôt, elles étaient toutes les deux concentrées sur leur travail.

Très, très heureuse, Rose continuait à écraser les patates.


	19. Sur qui compter ?

****Les Morceaux de son âme****

Broken Mind, Fractured Soul

Par: **SensiblyTainted**

* * *

Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires sur le dernier chapitre. J'espère que cette traduction semi archaïque vous plaira quand même !

* * *

Chapitre 19

 **Sur qui compter ?**

Traduction : _Orin_

Harry entra dans le salon en bâillant, et il se recroquevilla confortablement sur le canapé avant de s'intéresser à ce qui se passait. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il vit Severus debout près de la cheminée, en train de se servir un verre de liqueur. Son professeur buvait rarement, encore moins durant ses séances de thérapie et jamais, de ce qu'il avait vu, avant le dîner. Et comme si cela n'était pas assez étrange, il s'en était versé bien plus que d'habitude.

 _« Je ne le sens pas »_ _,_ murmura Silas avec inquiétude.

« La situation commence à devenir compliquée, » dit Severus en s'asseyant.

« Mais je ferai de mon mieux pour l'expliquer... Tout le monde croit que Black t'a kidnappé à Poudlard. En vérité, j'ai planifié cela avec Lupin, et aidé l'évasion de Black. Tandis que Lupin et moi faisions semblant de te chercher, nous avons fait en sorte de brouiller les pistes. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » Demanda Harry nerveusement.

Severus fit tourner son verre de façon distraite entre ses mains et prit une bonne gorgée.

« Je suis venu à la conclusion que le Directeur n'était pas infaillible. Je l'ai suivi avec aveuglement parce qu'il m'avait donné une autre chance et m'avait promis que je pourrais me racheter. Mais si j'ai accepté que ses décisions gouvernent ma vie, je ne pouvais pas accepter qu'il en face de même pour la tienne. »

 _« Ce n'est pas trop tôt »_ , murmura Silas, satisfait.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » Chuchota Harry, ne comprenant pas du tout ce que son professeur ou son Autre disait.

« Il était prêt à te renvoyer chez les Dursley. Je ne pouvais le tolérer. Surtout après que j'ai compris les conséquences de ton éventuel retour dans cette maison. »

Silas devint très silencieux. Harry ne pouvait presque plus le sentir et cela l'inquiétait. Il savait que quelque chose allait arriver et que ça n'allait pas être facile à entendre. Il rapprocha ses genoux de sa poitrine et fixa son professeur avec des yeux écarquillés. Severus n'arrivait pas à les rencontrer. Il savait qu'il était sur le point de détruire tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, mais il se devait d'expliquer les choses au garçon.

« Harry... Lorsque j'étais jeune, j'ai rejoint les mangemorts. »

Il posa son verre et montra l'horrible marque.

« J'étais faible et je voulais plus de force pour prouver que j'avais ma place dans ce monde. Mais je n'étais pas prêt pour les... extrémités auxquelles a recours le seigneur des ténèbres. Devenir son serviteur ne fut pas du tout comme je l'imaginais ».

« Après quelques mois, je me suis réfugié auprès de l'autre camp. Auprès de Dumbledore. Il m'a interrogé pour être sûr que je disais la vérité quand je jurai de vouloir quitter les Mangemorts. Mais au lieu de me donner asile, comme je l'espérais, il m'a demandé si j'accepterai d'être son espion. J'ai accepté en pensant qu'ainsi, je pourrais réparer mes torts. J'ai alors commencé mes études de psychologie et d'occlumencie – l'art de tenir les autres hors de ton esprit. J'en aurai besoin pour devenir l'espion de Dumbledore. »

« Pourquoi me dites-vous ça ? » Demanda Harry, le souffle coupé. Silas était toujours silencieux, absorbant tout ce que Severus disait.

« J'ai compris l'erreur que j'avais faite en ne te disant rien sur Black, » dit sombrement Severus. « Je ne peux pas expliquer la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves sans t'expliquer la mienne... »

Il prit une autre gorgée, regardant partout sauf vers le garçon qui tremblait devant lui.

« J'ai fait confiance à Dumbledore pour faire ce qui était juste. Il se battait contre les horreurs commises par Voldemort et l'avait déjà défait. Je n'avais aucune raison pour douter de lui et toutes les raisons pour douter de moi. »

« La nuit durant laquelle Démon s'est réveillé, je t'ai ramené toi, tes amis, et Black, tous inconscients, jusqu'au château. Dumbledore était dans l'infirmerie avec McGonagall. Quelques étudiants étaient blessés et Pomfresh était occupé. Il nous a emmenés dans une pièce qu'il a transformée en chambre de malade. Il m'a interrogé et je lui ai raconté que la tempête était naturelle et qu'elle était venue de la forêt. Je n'ai pas cru bon de l'informer des pouvoirs de cet Autre. Il m'a relâché pour que je m'occupe des Serpentards et pour que je dorme. »

« La nuit d'après, Dumbledore est venu dans mes appartements. Il m'a interrogé directement sur tes changements d'humeur en novembre et sur la raison réelle de tes retenues. Il semble que Miss Granger et Mr Weasley l'aient informé de ton étrange comportement dans la cabane hurlante. »

Severus prit une autre gorgée.

« Je n'ai alors pas vu de raison de lui mentir davantage. Je ne comprenais pas mes raisons pour lui cacher cela. Je ne voyais pas d'autre issue. Je l'ai informé de ta maladie, mais je ne lui ai rien dit sur les Autres en dehors de Silas et Gabriel. »

Harry cligna bêtement des yeux. Il ne savait que penser du directeur. Il lui faisait confiance sans trop savoir pourquoi. Surtout, peut-être, pour avoir été accepté à Poudlard. Mais il ne voulait en aucun cas le mettre au courant de son instabilité mentale. Et s'il décidait de le renvoyer ? De le séparer de ses amis ? De l'exclure de la tour de Gryffondor ?

Harry n'était donc pas heureux que le Directeur sache, mais il fut choqué par la force de la colère de Silas.

« _Traître !_ » Siffla-t-il furieusement. Contrairement à Harry, Silas comprenait le danger de dévoiler leur existence au puissant – et manipulateur – sorcier. Il se sentait profondément trahi. C'était des milliers de fois pires que lorsque le professeur leur avait caché des choses sur Black. Pendant trois ans il avait fait l'impossible pour cacher la condition d'Harry au directeur, et tout cela pour RIEN !

Harry se sentait un peu étourdi, mais la voix de Severus le tira de l'agitation confuse de l'Autre. Le fait que Gabriel se réveille aida aussi. Sa confiance et son calme contrecarrèrent la rage du Serpentard et stabilisèrent Harry.

La voix de Severus était grave et anormalement rauque lorsqu'il expliqua :

« Je savais que le directeur n'avait pas tes intérêts à cœur lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas nécessaire que je t'aide à guérir. J'ai décidé d'aider à te cacher, mais cela est devenu encore plus vital lorsqu'il a fait face à Garçon. »

« Non. »Le visage d'Harry devint exsangue.

« Je l'ai convaincu avec Pompfresh que Garçon n'était pas un Autre, » le rassura rapidement Severus. « Il croit maintenant que Garçon était une réaction temporaire aux détraqueurs, qui t'a bloqué dans ton pire souvenir, et qui ne reviendrait pas une fois ta guérison terminée. J'avais espéré que cela le dissuaderait de te ramener aux Dursley, mais il était toujours déterminé, même si tu étais toujours dans cet état. C'est pourquoi Lupin et moi avons aidé Black à s'échapper avec toi. »

« Pourquoi l'avez-vous informé de ma maladie ? » Demanda Harry sans y réfléchir, répétant les froides paroles de Silas. Il semblait que puisque Harry pouvait entendre ses Autres, ils ne pouvaient émerger comme d'habitude, et prenaient donc la parole.

« Je n'étais pas au courant de l'ampleur de son indifférence vis-à-vis de tes problèmes, et de ta vie. Je croyais honnêtement qu'il tenait à toi, » répondit doucement Severus.

« Dumbledore a vécu très longtemps, et toute sa vie, il a combattu pour le bien, préservant les vies. Mais il semble qu'il soit à présent prêt à utiliser tous les moyens pour atteindre son but. Je sais maintenant que l'on ne peut pas se fier à son jugement. »

Harry était trop confus pour piper le moindre mot, mais Silas était insistant, et il articula les questions que son Autre exigeait qu'il pose.

« Si vous n'en saviez rien, pourquoi m'avoir caché l'été dernier ? Pourquoi avoir gardé le secret à l'école ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas dit à cette raclure qui Démon était ? Et si vous mentiez, et que vous étiez toujours à la solde de ce vieillard tyrannique ? »

« Je ne le suis pas, » dit fermement Severus, trop secoué pour remarquer l'étrange formulation de Harry.

« Je veux t'aider à aller mieux, à retrouver ton intégrité. Je fais tout mon possible pour cela. »

 _« Mais bien sûr, »_ siffla furieusement Sillas.

« Est-ce que... je retournerai un jour à Poudlard ? » Demanda Harry d'une voix tremblante.

« Tu iras l'année prochaine. Il faudra juste être très prudent. »

 _« Et qu'est-ce que l'on fait pour l'empêcher d'utiliser Gabriel, hein ? »_ Hurla Silas.

« Comment pourrai-je être prudent alors qu'il sait ? » Demanda Harry en sanglotant, sa main tentant d'apaiser sa tête sur le point d'exploser.

 _« Hé ! Je ne laisserai pas Dumbledore me manipuler, »_ protesta vigoureusement Gabriel. _«_ _Et je le lui dirai moi-même ! »_

 _« Idiot ! »_ Cracha Silas, furieux. _« Une confrontation était la pire chose qui puisse arriver. Il n'y aurait alors plus aucun moyen d'échapper aux filets du vieillard qui tenterait de les avoir sous son contrôle. »_

« Je suis désolé, Harry, » dit Severus en relevant les yeux.

Il fut perturbé de ce qu'il vit dans ses profondeurs d'émeraude. Harry avait un air horrible et semblait en proie à une sérieuse douleur, et pas forcément émotionnelle.

 _« Je savais qu'il finirait par nous trahir. »_

Silas était hors de lui.

 _« C'est un Mangemort. Peut-être qu'il ne fait que semblant d'aider la lumière alors qu'en réalité, il est en train de préparer notre sacrifice pour son vrai maître. »_

 _« Ne sois pas ridicule, »_ grogna Gabriel. _« Tu as toujours été contre Dumbledore. Tu devrais être heureux que Rogue travaille maintenant pleinement à nous protéger. Pas que nous ayons besoin de protection contre le directeur. Que pourrait-il nous faire et surtout maintenant que nous sommes protégés ? »_

 _« Rogue nous protège ? »_ Ricana Silas. _«_ _Il a livré notre plus grande faiblesse à l'ordure_ _s_ _ur un plateau doré. Ce pourrait être un plan de Dumbledore. Nous faire croire au bon et tendre Severus pour se servir de nous comme arme contre le mal. »_

 _« Qui est le crétin à présent ? »_ Cria Gabriel. _« De quel côté Rogue est-il ? Du côté de Voldemort ou du côté de Dumbledore. Choisis. »_

 _« En tout cas, il certain qu'il n'est pas du notre. C'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir, »_ cracha Silas.

« FERMEZ LÀ ! » Cria Harry avant de sortir de la pièce en courant, des larmes tombant de son visage. Puis il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

BMFS

Severus le suivit du regard, profondément troublé. Il se passait quelque chose, et il commençait à devenir suspicieux. Avec un cri furieux, il balança son verre contre le mur. Il se brisa en mille morceaux. Harry était plus vulnérable jamais. Il n'allait vraiment pas bien si ce qu'il soupçonnait était vrai, et maintenant, le garçon ne pouvait plus lui faire confiance.

Il s'assit avec lassitude, le dos raide. Il allait falloir utiliser Lupin. Harry ne pouvait pas contrôler les Autres. Il grimaça. Il ne faisait confiance à personne pour s'occuper de Harry. Le foutu loup-garou se ferait marcher dessus par Silas et tous les Autres. Mais quel choix avait-il ? Il ne pouvait amener personne d'autre pour aider Harry. L'adolescent ne ferait pas confiance à un étranger, et pour un bon moment.

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIT ? »

Sirius se précipita dans la pièce, ses yeux bleus brillant de fureur et de rage. Remus le suivait de près.

« Nous nous sommes disputés, » répondit Severus d'un ton égal. « Il a besoin d'air pour l'instant. Je te recommande de lui laisser avant de l'étouffer de nouveau avec ta bave de chien. »

« N'essaye pas de m'apprendre comment m'occuper de mon filleul ! » Grogna Sirius. Tout son corps vibrait du besoin d'attaquer et seules les mains de Remus sur ses épaules l'empêchaient d'agir violemment.

Il avait été choqué et blessé lorsqu'il avait appris comment les deux premières années de Harry à Poudlard s'étaient déroulées (Severus avait demandé à Remus de ne pas lui révéler la vérité sur la condition mentale de Harry. Remus avait accepté, se promettant d'en parler à son ami lorsqu'il serait lui même plus d'aplomb.) Il ne pouvait pas tolérer que quelque chose d'autre le blesse ou le mette en colère. Il n'avait rien à faire que, comme lui avait dit Remus, Rogue ait été le seul à s'occuper de Harry et sache donc ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui.

Severus passa devant les deux sans rien dire de plus. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas gérer ces deux-là pour le moment. Sirius ouvrit sa bouche dans l'intention de le provoquer, mais Remus l'empêcha de nouveau. Sirius se retourna et regarda son ami avec colère. Moony lui avait manqué douloureusement à Azkaban, mais il ne laisserait pas son ami l'empêcher de protéger Harry.

« S'il te plaît, Sirius, » lui demanda Remus. « Harry est fragile. Ne le pousse pas. Laisse-le venir à toi. Sinon, tu pourrais le repousser pour toujours. »

Toute la colère de Sirius s'évapora à cette pensée, remplacée par la peur. Il deviendrait fou si Harry le haïssait. Il ne serait pas capable de s'en remettre. Mais il se rappelait également du garçon brisé dont il s'était occupé pendant quatre jours, et Moony était certain que Snivellius l'avait aidé à le surmonter.

« Très bien, » promit-il. « Je serai prudent. »

« Merci, Patmol. »

Remus étreignit l'homme et Sirius le serra à son tour avec autant d'entrain.

« Je serai de retour dès que je le pourrai. »

« Tu ne restes pas pour le petit déjeuner ? » Demanda Sirius en faisant la moue.

« Je ne peux pas, » dit Remus en souriant. « Il est déjà tard. »

« À plus tard, » dit Sirius en lui lançant un sourire en coin.

« À plus tard, » répondit Remus avant de suivre les pas de Severus. Il passa la porte d'entrée et transplana vers un endroit à quelques heures de Londres.

Sirius soupira, seul devant la porte d'entrée. Il fit un bond lorsqu'un elfe surgit à côté de lui. Sirius lui lança un regard noir, mais l'elfe n'eut aucune réaction.

« Le petit déjeuner est servi, monsieur. »

Cela parlait plutôt bien pour un elfe. Sirius fronça le visage de dégoût. Il n'y avait que Roque pour avoir un elfe de maison cultivé.

BMFS

Harry n'y comprenait plus grand-chose. Dumbledore essayait de l'utiliser, voulait sciemment lui faire du mal ? Pourquoi ? Et qu'en était-il vraiment de Rogue ? Il n'y comprenait vraiment rien et sa tête lui faisait vraiment mal, même si ses Autres étaient devenus, Dieu merci, silencieux depuis qu'il avait crié.

 _« Harry, je suis désolé, »_ essaya Silas. Il voulait protéger son hôte et détestait l'idée de lui causer du tourment inutilement.

Gabriel ajouta d'une voix timide :

 _« Nous ne nous battrons plus, c'est promis. »_

Harry hocha la tête, mais il ne pouvait pas leur parler pour le moment. Il était blotti dans son lit, dans l'espoir que son mal de tête se dissipe.

Il s'améliora, mais ne partit pas. Silas lui demanda s'il allait bien et lui proposa de lui expliquer pourquoi il s'était énervé ainsi. Harry lui dit de le faire. Peut-être que s'il comprenait, la douleur s'arrêterait.

Silas expliqua donc qu'il soupçonnait le directeur d'avoir délibérément préparé la confrontation pour la pierre philosophale et le combat dans la chambre des secrets que l'homme ne le voyait que comme une arme et croyait que Gabriel était exactement ce qu'il recherchait. Silas ajouta qu'il avait peur que Dumbledore les utilise en obligeant Gabriel à émerger pour exécuter ses ordres, et par là même, les blesser ou, pire, les tuer dans son petit jeu de pouvoir.

Quand Harry lui demanda pourquoi il ferait ça et que Gabriel renchérit en disant qu'il le voulait savoir aussi, Silas expliqua quelques bases de politique et pourquoi certaines personnes faisaient ce qu'elles faisaient parce qu'elles ne le voyaient que comme un jeu de pouvoir, et feraient tout ce qu'elles pourraient pour rester sur le cheval de tête, pour ainsi dire. Harry n'était pas convaincu. Un état d'esprit comme ça, il ne pouvait l'imaginer.

Gabriel en revanche, le pouvait. Il connaissait les frissons de la lutte, de la confrontation de talents. Il connaissait la soif de gagner. Mais il n'était pas sûr que Dumbledore appartienne à cette catégorie. Mais tant qu'il ne s'était pas fait sa propre raison, il préférait faire confiance à Silas. Inférieur en nombre, Harry n'eut pas d'autre choix que de croire que le Directeur avait de sombres motivations.

« Pourquoi les gens ne sont-ils pas ce qu'ils sont censés être ? » Demanda-t-il tristement. Il se sentait très petit, et très seul, et il s'endormit d'épuisement, alors qu'il n'était que dix heures du matin.

BMFS

Dumbledore ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Il savait qu'ils avaient perdu la piste. Il n'avait pas le choix et se résigna à contacter les plus loyaux et les plus qualifiés de l'Ordre du Phénix. C'était bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait prévu, mais ils étaient de nouveau nécessaires. Il leur ordonna de faire des patrouilles. Avec un peu de chance, ils trouveraient un signe de Sirius ou de Harry qui les mènerait vers une piste fraîche. Le Ministère était incompétent, mais quelques yeux en plus pour rechercher Sirius Black n'étaient pas de trop. Au contraire des membres de l'ordre, il ne leur avait rien dit sur Harry.

Si le ministère avait vent de l'enlèvement du Garçon-qui-a-survécu depuis l'infirmerie de Poudlard, alors même qu'il était présent, ils auraient les munitions nécessaires pour le retirer définitivement de ses fonctions. La commission de l'école était corrompue et irritée par les conditions qu'il avait fixées et qui la tenait en échec, et était en train de comploter son retrait comme l'avaient prouvé les événements de l'année passée. Et Fudge les laisserait faire, trop stupide pour voir que c'est le mal qui les manipulerait. En plus de cela, si le public apprenait que Harry manquait à l'appel, ils paniqueraient et Dumbledore voulait éviter cela aussi longtemps que possible.

« Monsieur le Directeur, » s'écria Molly Weasley lorsque le vieux sorcier sortit de sa cheminée. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Non, non, » dit Dumbledore en riant doucement et en souriant joyeusement. « Je suis juste venu dire quelques mots à Ron, si cela ne vous dérange pas. »

« Non, bien sûr que non, » dit Mme Weasley en souriant nerveusement. « Il est dehors avec ses frères. A-t-il fait quelque chose … »

« Il n'a rien à craindre, Molly, » rassura-t-il. « J'ai simplement du courrier de Harry pour lui. J'ai limité l'utilisation de sa chouette, puisque Hedwige est trop identifiable. »

« Oh ! »

Mme Weasley se détendit et alla chercher son fils. Ron arriva peu après et Dumbledore fit en sorte de lui parler seul à seul dans le salon.

« Monsieur le directeur ? » Dis Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

« Bonjour, Ron, » sourit Dumbledore. « N'aie crainte, je ne suis pas venu te demander des comptes. Tout au contraire. J'ai des nouvelles, mais j'ai besoin que tu me donnes ta parole de ne les répéter à personne, pas même tes parents. »

« D'accord, » assura Ron avec excitation.

Il adorait les aventures et ce serait génial de savoir des choses que sa famille ne saurait pas pour une fois.

« Harry a disparu. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne pense pas que sa vie soit en danger. S'il te contacte, j'ai besoin que tu me le dises immédiatement, » expliqua solennellement.

« Très bien. »

Ron fronça les sourcils.

« Êtes-vous sûr qu'il va bien ? »

« Je le suis, » lui assura Dumbledore. « Je pense qu'il a simplement fugué pour échapper à sa famille pour un petit temps. »

« Ouais, ces Moldus sont franchement horribles, » dit Ron en hochant la tête, avant de prendre le petit objet en verre que lui tendait le directeur.

« Il te suffira de le briser si tu entends parler de lui. »

Dumbledore sourit et tapota son épaule.

« Si tu peux, essaye de trouver où il est, que j'envoie des gens le chercher. »

« D'accord, » convint Ron.

« Merci, mon garçon. »

Dumbledore dit au revoir à la famille et s'achemina vers Pré-au-Lard. Arrivé là-bas, il transplana chez Granger pour lui donner les mêmes instructions. Il se demanda s'il devrait aller voir Longbotom aussi. Harry et Neville semblaient avoir développé une étroite relation. Après un instant de réflexion, il décida de ne pas le faire, certain que Harry était plus proche de Ron et d'Hermione et qu'il les contacterait avant les autres.

BMFS

Harry se réveilla et vit que le soleil se couchait. Il sécha ses larmes et fronça les sourcils. Il avait encore rêvé de Rose, mais contrairement à Rose, il ne pouvait être aussi complaisant envers les Dursleys. Ça lui faisait mal de se rendre compte à quel point il avait eu raison lorsqu'il avait dit que sa famille le haïssait. Il n'y avait pas une once d'attention, de compassion, ou d'inquiétude dans tout ce qu'il avait vu. Et les souvenirs de l'amour ardent pour Dudley le rendait encore plus douloureux.

Énervé, il glissa hors de son lit. Ce n'était pas juste. Au-dehors, il faisait face à un monde soudainement confus et incertain, et à l'intérieur, à quelque chose de douloureux. Il n'y avait pas de place pour lui. Gabriel essaya de lui remonter le moral et Silas lui assura qu'ils n'avaient besoin de personne, mais Harry les ignora tous deux.

Omi était heureux de le voir et lui servit un copieux dîner. Harry rit tristement, mais accepta la 'punition' pour n'avoir mangé ni petit déjeuner ni déjeuner. Il lui fallut un bon bout de temps pour tout manger, mais il y parvint. Le petit elfe en fut très content et lui offrit du dessert, mais Harry plaida que son estomac était prêt à éclater, et pria pour un répit.

« Je vais le préparer et vous pourrez le manger quand vous serez prêt, » proposa Omi.

« Merci Omi, » dit Harry en lui souriant. « Où est Sirius ? »

« Ici, Monsieur, » répondit Omi.

« Mais, » dit Harry en clignant des yeux, « pourquoi n'est-il pas venu manger avec moi ? Lui as-tu dit que le dîner était servi ? »

« Je l'ai fait, Monsieur, » dit Omi en hochant la tête, le regard blessé. « Je ne néglige pas les invités du Maître ! »

« Non ! Je ne le pense pas ! » assura Harry à la hâte. « Je me demandais juste, c'est tout. Où est-il ? »

« Dans sa chambre, Monsieur. Je vais vous la montrer. »

Harry suivit l'elfe de maison jusqu'à l'étage. Ils tournèrent à droite vers la chambre de Severus. La chambre du condamné se trouvait à la toute fin du couloir, deux porte après la salle des jeux. L'elfe la lui désigna et Harry approchait pour frapper lorsqu'il entendit un sanglot. Les yeux écarquillés, il frappa fort, pour appeler Sirius. Le sanglot s'estompa, mais personne ne répondit. Inquiet, Harry ouvrit la porte

« Sirius ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine. « J'entre, est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

La chambre était plus petite que celle d'Harry, mais pas de beaucoup. Elle avait un lit, une commode, une fenêtre, une cheminée en face de laquelle se trouvait un fauteuil. Il ne pouvait voir Sirius nulle part, alors il entra plus avant dans la pièce. Un mouvement dans le coin attira son attention et il vit un grand chien recroquevillé par terre. Harry se figea en voyant cela. Le chien se recroquevilla, le fixant dans les yeux, et il devint flou. Harry cria et sauta en arrière, les yeux remplis de peur en voyant l'homme dans le coin.

« Harry ? » Dis Sirius d'une voix rauque. Son visage était macabre et ses yeux remplis de peine.

« Harry, est-ce que c'est toi ? »

« Ou-Oui... »

Harry prit plusieurs inspirations profondes et réussit à faire un sourire tremblant.

 _« C'est un Animagus, »_ expliqua Silas. « _Une sorcière ou un sorcier qui peut se transformer en animal. »_

Sirius secoua la tête, et l'expression macabre la quitta, remplacée par un sourire embarrassé.

« Désolé pour ça. »

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Demanda Harry avec inquiétude.

« Ouais... » Sirius passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. « C'est mieux lorsque je suis concentré sur quelque chose. Être ici... tout seul... Je... J'oubliais que j'étais libre, tu vois ? »

Harry ne voyait pas, mais hocha la tête quand même.

« Est-ce que ça va mieux ? » Demanda Sirius.

« Oui, » dit Harry en rougissant, réalisant que Sirius ne se serait effondrée s'il lui avait tenu compagnie. « Pourquoi ne te montrerais-je pas la maison ? Il y a une merveilleuse salle de jeux. »

« Vraiment ? »

Sirius avait l'air choquée.

« Pourquoi Snivellius aurait-il une salle de jeu dans sa maison ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » dit Harry en évitant le sujet Rogue, qui causait visiblement une colère froide à Silas. Viens.

Sirius le suivit dans la salle de jeu et fut ravi du jeu dans lequel on visait des ennemis avec une fausse baguette. La visée du condamné était plutôt bonne. Harry joua contre lui et perdit à chaque fois, mais il se rattrapa en bottant les fesses de Sirius à l'Attrape-Vif.

« Messieurs, voudriez-vous venir prendre le dessert ? » Demanda Omi plusieurs heures plus tard.

« Bien sûr, » dit Harry avec un sourire. « Merci, Omi. »

Sirius rit lorsque les petites oreilles de l'elfe battirent de plaisir avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Les deux se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger et s'attaquèrent à plusieurs morceaux d'un délicieux gâteau au chocolat. Omi ne voulait presque pas laisser Sirius manger quoique ce soit, puisqu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis le petit déjeuner, mais Harry le convainquit que Sirius mangerait bien le lendemain et qu'il pouvait bien faire des folies pour une fois. L'elfe céda, mais seulement parce qu'il aimait Harry.

BMFS

Le jour suivant, Remus arriva au petit déjeuner et annonça qu'il resterait quelques jours. Harry et Sirius étaient tous deux heureux de l'arrivée du Loup Garou. Harry s'amusait avec Sirius, mais l'homme était instable, et trop énergique. Cela rendait Harry nerveux, bien qu'il s'amusât beaucoup avec l'homme. Et le sentiment d'être pris au piège grandissait chez Sirius, et avoir Moony l'en distrairait.

Remus sourit et réussit à laisser Harry se débrouiller pendant quelques heures pour divertir le condamné. Il savait qu'il était censé parler à Harry, mais le simple fait de savoir que d'autres personnes regardaient Remus à travers les yeux d'émeraude de Harry le déstabilisait. Il voulait aider, mais il savait qu'il n'était pas fait pour la tâche. Il voulait avoir quelques 'leçons' de plus avec Severus avant de s'entretenir avec Harry sur sa condition.

Le Maître des potions restait au Manoir des Rogues et ne reviendrait pas à la maison. Pas tant qu'Harry y serait et qu'ils seraient en froid. Il avait à se trouver à la portée de Dumbledore tout le temps, alors que les recherches continuaient. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre d'élever les soupçons du Directeur pour l'instant. Pas alors qu'ils avaient presque abandonné l'idée de 'kidnapping'.

Cette nuit là, pendant le repas, Harry demanda s'il pouvait contacter ses amis. Remus lui dit tristement que ce n'était pas sûr. Hedwige pouvait être traquée et Ron et Hermione informeraient sans doute le Directeur de tout ce qu'il pourrait écrire. Harry protesta. Il était à peu près confiant que s'il expliquait la situation (même qu'il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer en ne mentionnant pas sa condition) ils comprendraient et garderaient sa position secrète. Ce n'était pas comme s'il savait où il était puis que le charme de porte d'entrée le transportait à l'intérieur d'une maison dont il n'avait jamais vu la location.

« _Ils ne sont pas dignes de confiance_ , » argumenta Silas.

« Ils n'en diraient rien, » insista Harry. « Ce sont mes amis. »

« Harry, ils ne le feraient pas en pensant te trahir, » tenta Remus.

« _Hermione se conforme à l'autorité. Il ne sera pas d'accord avec toi si tu te caches du directeur,_ » argumenta Silas de façon convaincante. « _Rappelle-toi de l'éclair de feu._ »

« Ron ne le ferait pas. Il sait garder un secret, » dit Harry obstinément, accordant avec beaucoup de réticence le premier argument de Silas.

 _« Sauf s'il est en colère. Il ne garderait alors plus ton secret. Et il pourrait toujours être en colère à propos de... et bien, mon attitude envers eux dans la cabane hurlante pendant l'affaire Croûtard/ Pettigrew. »_

« J'ai une idée », dit Sirius, les yeux brillant d'excitation.

Toutes les discussions externes et internes se turent, et il eut un sourire de triomphe.

« Nous pouvons ensorceler un parchemin de sorte que tu puisses écrire dessus et qu'un autre parchemin montre ce que tu écris et permettre de communiquer en retour. Comme cela, Hedwige ne fera qu'un voyage. »

« Cela ne résout pas l'éventuel danger que les amis de Harry révèlent à Dumbledore les informations qu'il écrit, » dit Remus en secouant la tête.

« Nous pouvons les tester, » chanta Sirius. « Ça sera merveilleux. Tu leur diras que tu es avec moi en Égypte, ou quelque chose comme ça. Dis-leur à tous un endroit différent et nous verrons si Dumbedore envoie quelqu'un pour vérifier. Alors nous saurons qui a tenu le secret, et qui ne l'a pas tenu ! »

« Je ne sais pas, » dit Remus.

« Allez, Moony ! Ça sera archi simple ! Les Maraudeurs seront de retour ! »

Il fit un geste de triomphe et sortit en courant de la pièce, pour revenir quelques instants plus tard pour en extraire Remus puisqu'il n'avait pas de baguette et qu'il lui fallait son ami pour ensorceler les parchemins. Harry les suivit joyeusement, heureux de pouvoir parler à ses amis. Cela l'aiderait certainement à garder les idées claires.

Il fallut à Sirius et Remus toute la nuit pour ensorceler trois paires de parchemins. Non seulement ils ne devaient oublier les détails qu'un tel sort exigeait, mais Remus voulait être absolument sûr que seul Ron, Hermione et Neville pourraient lire les parchemins, et que celui-ci ne pourrait pas permettre de les retrouver ici, dans la maison de Severus.

Harry s'était depuis longtemps endormi dans un siège à côté de la fenêtre. Des livres étaient étalés partout autour des deux hommes. Sirius hurla de triomphe lorsque les parchemins marchèrent de la façon dont ils le voulaient et Remus le frappa pour crier si fort. Il aurait pu réveiller Harry ! Sirius sourit d'un air bêta et prit son filleul pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. Remus et Sirius se couchèrent également, espérant avoir quelques heures de répit avant qu'Harry ne les réveille.

BMFS

Midi était à peine passé, et les deux adultes bâillaient. Harry était pleinement éveillé et excité. Les six parchemins se trouvaient devant lui. Il prit les trois et adressa le premier à Neville. Il écrivit une longue lettre expliquant tout ce qui s'était passé depuis sixième du mois, et ce qui se passait maintenant. Même Silas ne pouvait rien dire, même s'il n'en était pas ravi. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à Neville, mais il pensait que personne n'avait besoin de savoir où ils étaient. Gabriel grommela qu'il était paranoïaque. Harry les ignora. Il avait appris que parfois, c'était la meilleure façon de faire.

Les lettres de Ron et d'Hermione étaient plus difficiles à écrire, mais Sirius l'aida avec elles. Au final, il écrivit :

Cher Ron,

Salut ! Je voulais juste t'écrire pour que tu saches que je vais bien. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais Sirius m'a aidé à échapper au Dursleys. Je peux enfin souffler. Nous sommes en Égypte pour le moment. Les pyramides sont superbes ! Je ne peux en écrire plus pour le moment, mais réponds-moi sur ce parchemin. Cela s'écrira sur le mien. Comme ça, on n'aura pas besoin d'attendre les hiboux, ou je ne sais quoi. Peut-être qu'on pourrait fixer un moment pour s'écrire, comme ça, ça serait comme une vraie conversation.

En espérant que ton été se passe bien,

Harry

PS : S'il te plaît, ne dis à personne que tu as de mes nouvelles. Je ne veux vraiment pas retourner chez les Dursleys. Tu sais combien ils sont mauvais, et je suis en parfaite sécurité avec Sirius. Tu sais qu'il est innocent.

La lettre pour Hermione était identique, mis à part qu'il lui dit qu'il était en France, et qu'elle avait raison pour la tour Eiffel. Il allait envoyer Hedwige avec les trois lettres lorsque Sirius eut une autre idée brillante. Il se dit qu'il valait mieux utiliser des oiseaux originaires des pays dont il parlait. Avec un soupir, Remus alla en chercher. Mais Harry n'attendit pas et envoya Hedwige chez Neville. Il était trop impatient pour attendre, et franchement, son meilleur ami ne le dirait à personne.

Harry regarda le parchemin correspondant à celui qu'il avait envoyé à Neville. Même si Sirius l'avait prévenu qu'il faudrait longtemps à la chouette pour le trouver, Harry ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Son meilleur ami lui manquait vraiment. Dix minutes passèrent... une demi-heure... Remus arriva avec les oiseaux, et ils s'envolèrent après qu'Harry ait attaché les lettres et donné les instructions. Quand il revint, il vit que Neville avait écrit une réponse.

Il roula les trois parchemins, poussa un cri de gratitude, et couru jusqu'à sa chambre pour lire la réponse de Neville en privé.

 _Harry,_

 _Merci de m'avoir écrit ! J'étais inquiet, même si Remus m'avait écrit une note expliquant tu étais en sécurité avec Sirius. Mais il ne m'a pas dit pourquoi cela ne posait pas de problème ! Je veux dire, de ce que je sais, c'est un meurtrier ! Je peux croire qu'il était innocent, et cela a dû être horrible pour lui. Et Croûtard était le vrai meurtrier ! Et il a traîné avec nous pendant trois ans ! Je ne sais pas si je m'y sentirai jamais en sécurité à présent._

 _J'ai pas mal de choses à te dire. Pendant que tu étais dans le coma après la tempête, j'ai rencontré une fille. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était là pour m'aider, et que j'étais un Sorcier élémentaire. C'est fou, hein ? Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ça. Mais ensuite, elle m'a présenté à un garçon qui est apparu comme ça. J'étais atterré ! Ils avaient l'air complètement réels, elle m'a même touché et je sentais sa chaleur, mais ce sont des fantômes ! Ils ont dit que leurs noms étaient Salazar et Rowena et qu'ils s'étaient développés à partir des impressions des fondateurs ou quelque chose, mais ils sont vraiment Poudlard. Tu sais, toutes ces blagues disant que le château est vivat et qu'il bouge les escaliers dans un but ? Je suppose que c'est vrai. Tu me crois, n'est-ce pas, Harry ?_

 _Je n'arrive pas à croire que Dumbledore veuille te ramener chez les Dursley après ce que Rogue lui a dit sur Silas et Gabriel. C'était horrible. Je te promets que je ne lui dirai pas où tu es ni ce que tu m'as écrit. Je ne sais pas à quoi il pense. Je suis désolé que Rogue lui ait dit. Je suis sûr qu'il doit s'en mordre les doigts. Il doit croire qu'il t'a trahi. Tu devras faire attention à Dumbledore. Ça m'a fait super peur quand Gabriel s'est précipité lorsque Ron s'est fait attaquer et est entré dans le Saule Caugneur sans même savoir ce qu'il se passait, ou ce qui l'attendait de l'autre côté. Je n'ai pas envie que Dumbledore te mette dans ce genre de situation à nouveau, tu pourrais être blessé._

 _Grand-mère m'appelle. Je dois y aller. Je serai de retour vers neuf heures. Est-ce que tu pourras me parler – écrire – à ce moment ? C'est vraiment super Harry. Comment as-tu trouvé ces parchemins ? J'ai déjà entendu parler de choses comme ça. Grand-mère l'a vu vierge quand Hedwige l'a donné. Je lui ai dit que je t'avais demandé du parchemin parce que j'avais mis de l'encre sur les miens. Est-ce que tu penses que l'on se verra pendant l'été ? J'espère._

 _Neville_

« _Tu n'aurais pas été blessé !_ » Maugréa Gabriel tandis que Silas ricanait, heureux que Neville voie les choses comme lui. « _J'avais la situation sous contrôle._ » Et pour décrocher le regard moqueur de Silas, il ajouta : _« Et il est aussi d'accord que Rogue ne nous voulait pas de mal. C'était un incident. »_

 _« Un incident, mon cul, »_ renifla Silas, qui n'avait plus l'air suffisant. _«_ _C'est la deuxième fois qu'il nous baise. Et tu t'en fous de toute façon ! Tu argumentes pour argumenter. »_

« Laissez tomber, » ordonna Harry. « Sy, est-ce que tu as entendu parler de ça ? » Demanda-t-il en pointant la partie où Neville parlait des Sorciers élémentaires et des fantômes.

 _« Non, »_ dit Silas en fronçant les sourcils. _« Je pari_ _e_ _qu'il y a quelque chose sur ça dans la bibliothèque. On devrait y jeter un œil. »_

Harry hocha la tête. Il prit les trois parchemins et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Silas lui apprit le sort permettant d'amener les livres dans lesquels se trouvait les notions qu'il recherchait. Il lui fallut plusieurs essais, mais Harry réussit à le dire bien et seulement deux livres vinrent à lui. L'un était verrouillé, l'autre non. Silas l'encouragea à casser le charme et de lire celui-là en premier, mais Harry ne savait pas commet faire, et il ne voulait pas perdre le temps de l'apprendre au lieu de regarder le premier.

Sa recherche, cependant, ne dura pas longtemps, car un coup d'oeil aux parchemins lui apprit que Ron avait écrit.

 _Harry, salut ! - Je n'arrive pas à en revenir que tu as fugué ! Je sais que Sirius est innocent, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il est digne de confiance ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Quand seras-tu de retour ? Je sais que les Dursleys sont horribles, mais nous sommes terriblement inquiets (enfin, moi, puisque Maman et les autres ne savent même pas que tu manques à l'appel)._

 _Hey Ron !_ écrivit rapidement Harry, espérant qu'il était toujours là.

 _Harry ? Waw ! Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ? C'est vachement cool !_

 _Merci, c'est Sirius qui me l'a fait._

Harry sourit et écouta ce que lui murmurait Silas. _Écoute, Dumbledore va me renvoyer chez les Dursleys s'il apprend où je suis. Je serai de retour pour l'école, alors ce n'est pas comme si je ruinais ma vie, ou je ne sais quoi. S'il te plaît, ne lui dis pas. Je n'ai jamais eu d'adulte qui se souciait de moi, et je suis vraiment heureux. Je te promets que nous pourrons nous écrire souvent, comme ça, tu n'auras pas de raison de t'inquiéter._

 _Mais Dumbledore est déjà venu pour me dire qu'il fallait que je lui dise si tu me contactais._

 _Ron, s'il te plaît._

Harry mordit sa lèvre, attendant la réponse.

 _Ok, c'est bon ! Pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état. Je ne dirai rien, mais si je me retrouve dans le pétrin, tu me devras une fière chandelle ! Et c'est seulement parce que je suis d'accord : Les Dursley sont des gros porcs._

 _Merci Ron !_ Dis Harry en souriant joyeusement. Il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

 _Pas de soucis, Harry,_ écrivit Ron. _Je dois aller manger, je te parlerai plus tard. À quelle heure ?_

 _Demain soir, avant de se coucher,_ décida Harry.

 _Très bien. Sois prudent, Harry._

 _À bientôt, Ron !_

« Tu vois Sy ? » Dis Harry en roulant le parchemin. « Je t'ai dit qu'il ne dirait rien. »

 _« Pour le moment, »_ dit Silas d'une voix traînante. _«_ _Nous ne savons pas ce qui en sera par la suite. »_

Harry secoua la tête avec un sourire amusé. Silas était tellement têtu ! C'était un miracle qu'il aimât Neville, et Harry en était bien content. La recherche d'informations sur les sorciers élémentaire n'allait pas de si bon train. Le livre qu'il avait trouvé était sur les mythes. Il décrivait des sorciers et sorcières se transformant en leur élément et ayant des super-pouvoirs, comme des semi-créatures magiques. Harry était sûr que cela ne décrivait pas Neville.

 _« Tous les mythes sont fondés sur une certaine part de vérité_ _, »_ lui dit Silas, amusé de la réaction d'Harry. _« Je suis d'accord pour dire que les livres exagère_ _nt_ _sur les capacités de ces sorciers, cela ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'ils n'existent pas. »_

Harry était sur le point de répondre lorsque le parchemin d'Hermione se noircit de mots.

 _Harry James Potter ! Que croyais-tu faire en prenant la fuite ! Dumbledore est malade d'inquiétude et beaucoup de personnes te recherchent ! Je sais que tu n'aimes pas aller chez les Dursley, mais je suis sûre que si tu le lui avais demandé, le Directeur t'aurait laissé avec Sirius, qui est ton parrain, après tout. Mais à présent enfuis, vous avez démontré que l'on ne pouvait vous faire confiance. As-tu oublié le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? C'est dangereux Harry !_

 _Hermione, calme-toi !_ écrivit rapidement Harry. J _e vais bien, vraiment. Sirius peut assurer ma sécurité, c'était un auror._

 _Harry ?_

Il y eut une courte pause.

 _Quel sort avons-nous utilisé pour défaire le troll en première année, et qui le lança ?_

 _Ron et un Wingardium Leviosa,_ écrivit Harry avec confiance.

 _Harry, où as-tu trouvé ce parchemin ?_

 _Sirius l'a fait pour moi. J'ai son double avec moi, et il est ensorcelé de telle sorte que nous seuls pouvons le lire._

 _Fascinant,_ écrivit Hermione – et Harry la savait sincère. _Tu me montreras le sort quand on se reverra._

 _Je le ferai,_ promit Harry. _Hermione, les Dursley sont vraiment horribles. Je ne pouvais pas y retourner et Sirius prend vraiment soin de moi. Nous avons été très prudents,_ _et je peux t'écrire n'importe quand pour te prouver que je vais bien. Je peux même faire mes devoirs ! Les Dursleys mettaient toujours mes affaires sous clefs, parce qu'ils ne supportaient pas ce qui avait attrait à la magie. Moi y compris. Tu le sais ! Dumbledore ne me laisserait pas avec Sirius, Hermione. Je t'en prie, ne dis rien._

 _Peut-être qu'il a de bonnes raisons de ne pas te laisser partir, Harry. Il y a beaucoup de choses dont nous ne sommes pas informés. Il veut juste nous protéger. Et vagabonder avec un homme qui a été en prison pendant douze ans avec ces horribles détraqueurs... Harry, tu dois revenir._

 _« Il veut juste nous protéger, »_ ricana Silas. _«_ _Est-ce que tu te souviens de la Chambre des secrets ? »_

 _« Elle n'était pas avec nous dans la chambre, »_ offrit Gabriel.

« Silence, » murmura Harry avant d'écrire.

 _Hermione, je te demande, en tant qu'ami, de garder ce secret. J'ai besoin que tu me croies, je suis plus en sécurité (et plus heureux!) ici avec Sirius que je ne le fus jamais dans ma famille. Je sais que j'ai caché beaucoup de choses à toi et à Ron, mais je ne voyais pas d'autre moyen. S'il te plaît, Hermione._

 _Si c'était si terrible, chez toi, tu dois le dire à Dumbledore ! Harry, je suis désolée. Je dois faire ce qui est bien. Même si tu me hais après. Comme pour l'éclair de feu. Je t'aime, Harry. Je ne veux pas te voir blessé._

 _Mais tu avais tort ! L'éclair de feu n'avait rien !_

 _Mais il aurait pu. Harry, j'en ai déjà informé Dumbledore. Avant même de te répondre. Je suis désolée._

 _« Elle nous a écrit pour gagner du temps, cette salope ! »_ Siffla Silas.

« Elle essaye juste de me protéger, » argumenta Harry avec fatigue, avant d'écrire ses adieux.

 _Hermione, je serai prudent, et je te reverrai quand l'école reprendra. Je comprends pourquoi tu as pensé devoir le dire, mais je ne peux t'écrire à nouveau. À bientôt, et prends soin de toi. Le parchemin va prendre feu dans un instant._

 _Harry, attends !_

Mais Harry n'attendit pas. Il leva sa baguette et prononça les mots pour mettre feu au parchemin. Puisque c'était le maître parchemin, tout ce qu'il en ferait arriverait à l'autre. Il le regarda se consumer et soupira. Il aurait voulu qu'elle le croie davantage, mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Elle n'avait pas idée du sérieux de la situation, justement parce qu'il ne lui avait pas expliqué. Peut-être qu'il serait assez brave pour le lui dire – et à Ron - à la rentrée.

 **Fin du chapitre.**


End file.
